Hellsing's Heir
by qrowsnest
Summary: Barely scraping by with a mercenary's salary, Elizabeth Ryder stumbles across the Hellsing Organization and is hired by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing to hunt vampires. She soon ends up with more than she bargained for when an old enemy makes an appearance, and Hellsing's ace-in-the-sleeve returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way shape or form. Any OCs however, are mine. Rated M mostly for violence and possible sexual themes later on. Better to be safe than sorry. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Slayer Ryder**_

Morning light filtered through my grimy bedroom windows. As usual, the musty smell of my sheets greeted me as I sat up and stretched. Rubbing my crusty eyes, I glanced at my watch and blanched. With haste, I tore through the hallway, almost knocking my sister, Glinda, over in the process. As I slammed the bathroom door shut, I could almost feel her gaze on my back. The shower water mirrored the icy grip of winter, chilling my bones as I stepped in. A curse slid between my shivering lips as I washed quickly. We never did get the hot water working in this dump. Of course, one didn't actually make much money in my profession, especially since most people were wary of us.

I've lived in this three bedroom dive outside of London since I turned 15 with my sister Glinda, and my two friends from primary school, Desiree and Alex. We all needed somewhere to live, and agreed to split the rent. None of us could contribute much, but it was enough to put food on the table and pay the rent…and that was enough.

As I stepped out of the shower and dried off, I hastily threw my hair into my towel and checked my watch once more. The hour had grown late, and I had overslept. My meeting with Hellsing was in an hour, and the London traffic would delay me. A friend of my father's had contacted me recently regarding a bit of work, stating that some bigwig he knew from the family was interested in my talents. I snorted a bit at the thought. Unlike the others, who had complete faith in me, I wasn't so sure. For someone of such high status to take an interest in me was unheard of. I could be deadly with my scythe but that was about it.

Even those outside of the supernatural loop knew of the rumors swirling around Hellsing. And by now, most of London knew of their exploits after the war. I shuddered, remembering the aftermath of their…intervention. Bodies had littered the streets, and it had taken crews months to clean up all the blood. Yes, Hellsing certainly wasn't in the business of staying private. But, since the war, the manor had fallen silent, and stories ceased to come. Even I doubted that they still served the Queen. How they single-handedly quashed the vampire threat. Personally, I had only killed a small handful of the things…and that had been an accident at the time.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I began the arduous process of braiding my long dark hair. As with most slayers, my hair grew quickly, so efforts to cut it were often futile. So, instead of fighting the mess, I resorted to taming it with a long braid that almost reached past my behind. Impossibly, my hair grew faster than any of the others in the house. Alex had dark tresses like mine but they never grew past her waist while Glinda's platinum blonde curls never grew past her shoulders. Desiree's honey locks were always pulled into a high bun, with tendrils drifting past her face.

Wrapped in my towel with freshly braided hair, I sprinted back to my bedroom to change into my good clothes. With so little income, I left my good clothes behind when on missions. I didn't have much aside from a few skirts, an evening gown, and a good suit and pant set. Leaning towards the practical, I changed into the black suit pants and jacket, utilizing a white frilly shirt underneath. It plunged a little low for my liking, but the jacket more than covered it up. Glinda always teased me for my breast size. But now that was the least of my worries. Admittedly, I didn't want the famous Round Table to see my scars. It was bad enough I had failed my parents once upon a time, but I certainly didn't expect to bear those marks for the rest of my life.

Sighing, I shoved my feet into a well-worn pair of black flats and brushed the lint off of my pants. Despite my best efforts, I still looked out-of-sorts. A slayer was never meant for dress clothing. But, it would have to do. Besides, they wouldn't be hiring me based on looks. However, if they needed a demonstration, the clothes would prove a hindrance.

Glinda's platinum colored curls popped around the corner. "You're going to be late."

"I know." I growled through my teeth, grabbing my purse off the bedside table and brushing past her.

"Wait!" She called after me as I crashed into the living room, finding Alex and Desiree lazing around on the couch with a video game.

I whipped around, prepared to brush her off, when I saw her lift my scythe from the wall hanging and hand it to me. "You almost forgot Fang." Her grey eyes looked over me as I took it from her, securing it to the clip on my back.

"Thanks." I offered her a smile. "How do I look?"

Her pale lips pursed and she folded her arms over her chest. "You'll do."

As far as compliments went, that was about as good as I would get from Glinda. She had earned the name Ice Queen from our classmates in school, and she certainly lived up to it. I was used to her critical attitude because that was her way of showing love. She was critical because she knew everyone could be better if they applied themselves.

"Good luck, Liz!" Alex called from the couch, cursing as Desiree took advantage of the distraction to put her virtual car into the wall.

"She doesn't need luck." Glinda deadpanned, her lips twitching with mild amusement. Always so confident in me...that's my sister.

The door opened into the icy grip of London's winter. A fine layer of snow and ice covered everything, making the trees seem almost pointy and jagged. My breath came out in a thick fog as I sprinted to the road car and yanked open the door. Sprinkles of paint rained onto the ground as the door groaned in protest.

Construction crews had apparently been dismissed due to the weather, as the equipment and supplies had begun to collect snow. Various buildings throughout London had already been restored to their former glory, but more still lay in shambles. They would be cleaning up after the war for years to come, I feared. But, just because supernatural activity had been quiet recently, doesn't mean nothing was happening.

I drove like a bat out of hell, swerving through traffic and narrowly avoiding a coupe. The man leaned out the window and waved his finger at me. Without hesitation, I gave him my own as I drove away. Time ticked past as I finally broke free from London's grasping, grimy fingers and ended up in the countryside. Soon, I spied the spires of Hellsing Manor in the distance. Taking the car down the dirt drive, I halted at the gate and rolled down my window. A guard in heavy winter gear approached, his gun at the ready.

"State your business." He stated in a heavy French accent. So it was true, Hellsing _had_ hired French mercenaries. Figures, they would be the only ones with the stones to fight vampires.

"I have a meeting with the Round Table and a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Blech…that was a mouthful. Doesn't quite roll off the tongue like normal names. Of course, she wasn't a normal woman by any means.

The guard blinked in surprise. "Madomoiselle Elizabeth Ryder?"

I nodded, slightly miffed by his shocked expression. It certainly didn't help my self-esteem.

"Right this way." He glanced up and nodded to the cameras mounted on the gate. The iron gates swung open, and I proceeded through to the circle drive and parked. Another orderly took my keys and directed me to the front doors. A white-haired, kind-faced butler answered the door with a regal bow. "Ma'am. Welcome to Hellsing Manor. The Round Table has already convened. They've been waiting for you."

Heat rose to my cheeks and I bit my cheek in anger. That asshat in the coupe had made me late. Sighing, I followed the butler up a flight of spiral stairs and down a hallway. The mansion was as opulent as I imagined, and one could scarcely guess that it had been under siege several years ago. I worried briefly that my frumpy shoes would ruin the rich burgundy carpets. The butler halted at a pair of tall double doors and knocked twice before entering. The doors opened into a large ballroom. The only piece of furniture was a large circular table filled with chairs…and each one was occupied. I blanched, and tried to compose myself. They appeared to have already begun talking.

"My sincerest apologies for the interruption. May I present Miss Elizabeth Ryder." He dipped his head and disappeared, shutting the door behind me.

About thirty sets of eyes settled on me, and the room had grown considerably quiet. I scanned the table silently, as if to try and see if I could guess who bore the name of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Then, as if to answer my unspoken question, a figure at the end of the table leaned back in their chair. Their face was hidden by the shadows of the room, but I could make out the burning end of a cigar glowing in the darkness. The figure took a small drag and breathed out a bit of smoke before speaking.

"Ryder. You're late." It was a female voice…cold as a steel knife and just as sharp. There was no doubt as she leaned into the light. This was Integra Hellsing…the Iron Maiden.

Her hair was light, almost as platinum as my sister, Glinda's, but still showing highlights of gold. A single black eyepatch covered her left eye underneath a pair of round, wire-framed glasses. They perched low over a petite nose, revealing the coldest blue eye I had ever seen. It froze me in place, assessing me even though I had yet to speak. Her gaze was so intense, my slayer instincts flared to life and a shudder made its way down my spine, followed by the distinct sensation of spidery legs crawling over my skin. I usually only felt this in the presence of vampires and other beasties. But this woman was no beast…just a woman to be respected. She placed down her cigar and folded her thin hands on the table, cocking an eyebrow at my silence.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and saluted. I knew better than to disrespect her. Disrespecting Hellsing would be like disrespecting the Queen herself. "Sir, I apologize for the delay."

"At ease. You may sit. We have much to discuss." She followed me all the way to my seat until I was situated, then, she turned her attention back the meeting. My wound-up muscles relaxed slightly when the meeting continued around me like I hadn't entered at all. Integra listened with an almost bored expression on her face. I could see that nothing could rattle this woman. Crows feet were beginning to appear around her good eye, and it was clear that the events of previous years had taken their toll on her. However, the woman did not look like she was in her fifties. Anyone would be lucky to look like her in her age...a golden goddess.

Finally, a man I recognized stood to his feet, awkwardly adjusting his tie as he did so. He didn't look too much older than me. His mustache twitched as he withdrew a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his sweaty face with it. I'd seen pictures of Sir Shelby Penwood from one of my dad's books, and the apple didn't fall far from the tree with his grandson, Gregory.

"S-sir Integra." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I believe we have come to the last order of business regarding Miss Ryder here."

I jolted hearing my name on Sir Penwood's lips.

"Correct." Integra hummed, leaned forward in her chair once more to take a drag of her cigar. "Though Seras can cover much ground on her own, the entirety of the Crown's land is a tall order." Her eye shifted to me, and I struggled to stare back. Looking away would show weakness, and I did not wish to show weakness around the Iron Maiden. "The Ryder family, as some of you may not know, took up arms against the supernatural across the world from Hellsing. Their training and genetics offered them powers beyond just a mere human."

A balding man across the table with a shrewd gaze looked interested. "Is this true with yourself, Miss Ryder?"

Swallowing a lump, I nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"I will be the judge of that." Integra rose from her chair. "Meeting adjourned. I expect results from all of you. Linger here, Ryder." She commanded, and the table emptied, leaving me alone with the Master of Hellsing Manor. Once the last occupant closed the door, she turned to me, sweeping her gaze over me. The spidery feeling returned a little stronger now, as I hoped she would not find me lacking. "You have your father's coloring." She remarked.

I stood a little straighter. "Sir…you knew my father?"

"For a time. Follow." She commanded, and I fell in step beside her. The butler from earlier followed behind at a polite distance. Taking me down the stairs, she led me to the back of the mansion and opened the doors, revealing a large stone courtyard overlooking a huge open lawn. The snow here glittered like a thousand untouched diamonds.

"How is your temperature tolerance?" She asked, her eyes cast somewhere off in the distance…like she wasn't actually paying attention to me at all.

"I-It depends." I forced out. Did she always talk so openly about the supernatural? She didn't seem at all worried about my presence beside her. Most people who knew her name and what it came with drew away. "I can handle the cold to a point. Heat doesn't bother me at all." I remembered a time when I was little and I stuck my hand straight on the stovetop at my parents' home. It was the first indicator that I had inherited the slayer gene.

Her expression didn't change. "Good." She turned to the butler lingering in the doorway to the manor. "Send out Damien."

He dipped his head and disappeared through the doors. Integra lapsed into silence, again training her good eye towards the horizon. What was she looking for?

Another man emerged, accompanied by the butler from earlier. This man was rugged, dressed in combat gear from head to foot and covered in scars. He stood a good four feet taller than I, and toted a massive Warhammer on his shoulder. "Damien will test your combat strength."

The blood drained from my face as I stared at him. I'd had plenty of opponents before, but none quite as big as him. I chewed the inside of my lip to calm myself. This was no beastie…just a human. I could do this. The man, Damien, dropped his Warhammer on the ground and flexed his muscles, giving me a sinister grin. "What'll it be, little girl?"

Rage washed over me. I was certainly _not_ a little girl anymore…and I wasn't going to let this meathead speak to me like that. No more did I cower from goons bigger than me. I already failed once, I could not do it again. "Big talk from a warrior with a wide stance."

He blinked in confusion, but before he could ponder my words further, I dropped to the ground to dodge his fist and swung my legs out. Catching him off-guard, I tripped him. He toppled to the ground with a look of baffled surprise. "Your stance…it's too wide. You'll get thrown off your feet easily like that."

As expected, his features twisted with rage, and he swung himself back to his feet, charging me. His bulging arms attempted to grab me, but I delivered a swift elbow to his kidney and dropped him once again. "You have to stay on your feet. Always. No exceptions." I deadpanned, planting my foot on his throat.

Integra's expression looked impassive as she turned to the butler who had taken Fang before I entered the manor. "Weapon skills." The butler walked forward and presented me with my weapon. Its weight was comforting in my grip. On the opposite side of the courtyard, Damien had picked himself up and had grabbed his Warhammer.

"Proceed." Integra spoke, as if she was bored.

As expected, Damien charged, his Warhammer swinging quickly. The unexpected speed of his swing nearly caught me off guard and clipped my shoulder. I twisted and landed on my feet. Pain spiraled down my right arm, and I resisted the urge to curse. No average Joe could swing a Warhammer as heavy as that one that quickly. I felt my cells re-adjust, compensating for the blow. In seconds, I already felt better. Dodging another heavy swing aimed at my head, I swung Fang hard enough to hear the eerie sing of the blade cutting through the air. I caught the sleeve of his bulletproof tank and severed it. Landing, I had to drop into a roll to avoid the next swing, which crushed the concrete where my head had previously been. He was good and angry now, with his vest shredded on the ground. His abs were impressive and rippling.

"Hold still, little girl." He growled and swung, nearly catching my shoulder again. I flipped and grabbed hold of the spiked head of the Warhammer. As he struggled to fling me off, I used the momentum like a pendulum to swing forward and deliver a nasty cut across his chest. Twirling, I swung in a swift arc and made a matching cut right underneath it. Damien dropped, clutching his wounds.

"That will be sufficient, Damien, thank you." Integra placed her hands behind her back and turned to the butler. "Arthur, see fit that he receives medical attention." The butler nodded and helped the giant up, supporting him while he walked inside. Damien cast me a dirty look before disappearing inside.

The fight hadn't even made me break a sweat. Swinging the scythe, I brought the blade to rest in the concrete and saluted.

And then, Integra's expression finally changed. A wry smile began to turn up the ends of her lips, and her good eye shined with some kind of hidden secret. "Your skills are certainly impressive, Ryder. But of course, you will not be hunting humans."

I blinked. "Sir?"

Humming, she spoke. "Seras, kindly test her mettle."

Then, it happened. The old dread welled up inside me. Spiders raced across my skin, paying particular attention to my spine. My blood turned cold, and the temperature outside felt like it dropped a few degrees.

A shadowy form appeared on the roof of the mansion right before it dropped several feet from me. I jerked backwards at her entrance, startled by the femme fatale before me. She was about my height, wearing what looked like a crimson police uniform. Golden blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun, with a few unruly tendrils escaping it. Her form was curvy, not unlike me either, but it was her face that really threw me. Instead of the sharp and arresting features common to the beasts, hers were full of soft edges and a strange sense of innocence. However, those blood red eyes were unmistakable. Oddly, though she appeared to be missing an arm, a shadowy claw extended out of her right side as if to take its place. It was disturbing.

"Good evening, sir." She saluted, and her voice shocked me further. It was sweet with a surprising hint of innocence. "Eh, who's this?" Her gaze traveled back to me, and eventually wandered towards my scythe. Her eyes widened before narrowing to slits at the sight of it. I blinked at the sudden changes of emotion written all over the little vampire's face.

" _This_ is Ryder, Seras." Integra gestured to me.

The she-vamp, Seras, never took her eyes off me, but her expression turned contemplative. "Hello."

"Hi." I whispered, thrown by her strange politeness and wary of every movement she made.

"Seras will now test your _true_ combat strength." Integra offered. "You may keep your weapon, if you desire."

Then, I understood what was happening. _This_ was the very vampire that had turned London into a sea of blood and guts. _This_ was the vampire that everyone talked about…Hellsing's ace in the sleeve. Integra wanted to know if I could truly fight vampires, but _this_ vampire was in a league of her own. I swallowed a lump, and took a defensive stance, swinging Fang up to her full height. Seras didn't even move, but the shadows that made up her arm swayed and shivered at the movement.

In an instant, the vampire sprang. Catching the movement just in time, I jerked backwards, almost losing my footing in the process. However, the shadowy arm wrapped around my arm and tossed me. I spun and hit the concrete. Gasping to get my air back, I flipped back up and dove for her legs, ignoring the spiders crawling underneath my skin. I managed to grab hold and flipped, slamming her to the dirt. Swinging Fang, I aimed for the shadowy arm. To my amazement, the blade passed right through…as if it was merely smoke.

Her eyes burned with passion. "That might've worked 30 years ago. But you're too late." Springing, she laid me out with a devastating punch straight to my jaw. A sharp crack was heard, and the ground rose up to greet me. Blood flowed where my teeth bit down too hard on my cheek, and I spat a good amount onto the courtyard. Seras visibly stiffened and raised her nose to sniff, her eyes darkening to a bloodier red.

Wiping the excess off of my face, I felt the broken tissue knitting together in my mouth. "Nice hit. I can't remember the last time I bled that hard." I complimented the vamp as I ran my tongue over the healed portion on the inside of my cheek. The next time I spit onto the concrete, it was completely clear. Seras's eyes widened as she turned to look at Integra. Integra now wore an obvious expression of shock.

Their reaction confused me, but I took the opportunity to strike while the vampire was distracted. _This is Hellsing's finest? This is the monster that rained terror down on London 30 years ago?_ Burying Fang's blade in the concrete, I used the momentum to launch myself at her. As I closed the distance, I pulled my fist back and brought it to the vampire's cheek. She let out a whoosh of air and staggered backwards. I leapt again, this time swinging Fang as hard as I could. Now realizing my intention, Seras jumped to the side to avoid the swipe. However, I still caught a piece of her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. She winced and drew back to avoid another hit, baring her sharp fangs at me. With a low growl, she swiped at me with shadowy hand and reciprocated the blow, gouging into my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, and fought back the urge to scream; not just from the sting of her claws, but from the memories the sensation brought forth. Wheezing, I deflected another blow as my body began the healing process once again. The familiar feelings of fatigue began to take over as my body expended energy to heal. I fought them off, and used Fang to whip around and deliver a nasty kick to the vampiress's back. As she hit the ground, I launched upwards, hoisting Fang high above my head.

Seras flipped quickly and the shadow attached to her shoulder launched out and grabbed the blade inches above her chest. Hissing, she shook me off the handle, sending me tumbling away. As I got back on my feet, Seras gripped the handle of Fang and swung. My knees wobbled as I dropped of the ground to avoid it. Even then, I heard the hiss of the blade missing my hair by mere centimeters. I rolled over my shoulder to avoid another swipe and return to my feet. My heart pounded heavily in my chest and sweat had begun to bead on my brow. Now this… _this_ was a fight! Never had I imagined a vamp would try to take my weapon from me. A smile found its way to my lips at the clumsy way she swung the scythe at me. "Too much weapon for you?" I taunted.

Seras drew back the handle and charged, her eyes like fire. I braced, knowing I had nothing left after healing the wound in my shoulder.

"Enough, Seras!" Integra's voice called out commandingly, and to my surprise, the vampiress halted her approach, with the blade just hovering over my throat.

Seras remained silent, and her blazing eyes held mine. Somehow, this felt like another test. So I held her gaze no matter how hard my hands trembled. Then, the fire dimmed and she dropped my scythe. "Yes, Sir."

"Well done, Ryder." She reached into her jade trench coat and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. Lighting it, she took a drag and watched the smoke spiral into the winter air. "Let's discuss your employment inside, shall we?"

I blinked in shock, but nodded like a bobblehead and followed her back inside the manor. I could feel Seras's presence close behind me, and kept a close eye on her. I didn't like the idea of turning my back to her, yet Integra acted like it wasn't an issue. I couldn't figure out whether she was mad or simply _that_ skilled. The Hellsing family were always protectors of the Crown, but they had never achieved the slayer mutation to my knowledge.

Integra led us up to the third floor of the manor and into a large office with a single mahogonay desk in the center. Hanging her coat on the tree next to the desk, she took a seat and placed her unfinished cigar in the ash tray. I stood before her desk, feeling much like a child about to get in trouble with a grandparent. Seras stood right beside me, stealing a look at me out of the corner of her eye in what looked like curiosity.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, her blue eye traveling to my shoulder. The material of my suit had ripped wide open, but the skin underneath was perfectly smooth.

I reached a hand up to it, knowing already that I would find no blemish or mark. "I'm alright, thank you, Sir Integra."

"The Crown could use abilities such as yours, Ryder." She commented. " _Hellsing_ could use your abilities."

"You…could?" I asked, sure that my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Surely she didn't base her opinion of me on _that_ performance? I hadn't fought seriously in years. I was just lucky my quick healing still worked. I wouldn't admit to the woman that I had doubts, especially after that little bout of the flu last year.

"You'll find I rarely say anything without meaning to." Integra's lips twitched momentarily.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and shuffled my feet in embarrassment. "Your words honor me, Sir Integra."

"That being said." She continued, picking up her cigar and rolling it between her fingers in deliberation. "You will still need work before I send you out into the field. I do not accept failure, and I expect immediate results." Her single icy blue eye fixed on me intensely.

"What do you require of me?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Training will need to begin as soon as you're settled in. Arthur will get you fitted for a new uniform, and you will share a room with Seras until we can find more suitable living arrangements." Integra took another drag of her cigar.

"Settled in? I'll be living here?" I questioned. My father's old contact never mentioned living with the Iron Maiden and her vampire pet.

"Is that a problem?" She quirked an eyebrow.

I fidgeted. "No, not exactly. I'll need to inform my sister and my friends who I'm currently living with. They…live a similar lifestyle to me." I informed her, hoping my point came across without having to come right out and say that I lived with a bunch of hunters.

"I see." Integra leaned back in her chair, her mouth turned in disappointment.

I blanched. "It…isn't a big problem. I can send my piece of the rent every month. My sister will be harder to win over though. She doesn't really trust easily." I admitted reluctantly. "She has a good reason to though. I can reason with her. Just give me a day to settle things with her."

"Very well then." She agreed, adjusting her glasses over her nose. "I will send Arthur with the car over tomorrow evening to receive you. You are dismissed." She turned to Seras, and a strange look came across her face. "Seras, a word."

Her farewell was curt, but I expected nothing less from the infamous Iron Maiden. Saluting her, I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me.

The long hallways were like a maze, and soon I found myself quite lost. I was fairly certain some of these hallways were dummies, because I was almost impaled on a hidden blade behind a painting during a jaunt down one of them. After that, I managed to stay in the middle where they could be dodged. One could not say that the manor was not heavily fortified. By now, I was sure I had gone in a circle. I huffed in frustration, wondering where Arthur had gotten to.

"Lost, Mademoiselle?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the echoing voice and turned in a full circle to locate the source of it.

"Oh, don't fret, little dove. I noticed you seem to be lost, no?" It was a male voice, and decidedly French. But, certainly not belonging to the guard at the gate. However, I couldn't see a soul in sight. In fact, the voice seemed to be coming from the very walls of the manor.

"Er, yes. Forgive me but, where are you?" I asked, feeling a little stupid for talking to the walls. But, who was I to question ghosts? I'd killed more bizarre things.

"Ah, I'm afraid you will not be seeing me, Mademoiselle. I am simply a part of this manor now." He explained. "Another time I will regale you with tales of death and destruction…but ah, the day grows old, no? Take the next left, dove. You will find your way from there."

I sighed in relief. Well, if I was talking to a ghost, he seemed like a friendly one…like Casper. The thought alone made me chuckle. "Thank you, er…"

"Call me, Pip." The ghost laughed.

"Thank you, Pip." I waved at the walls as the voice seemed to have no real form, and took a left as instructed. Miraculously, I found the stairs and descended quickly. Relief flooded through me upon finding the front doors. Arthur, the butler, stood upon seeing me and smiled, deepening the lines on his aging face. "I see you found your way alright. Here are your keys." He handed them gently to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Arthur." I took his hand gently.

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope you will think of Hellsing Manor as your home."

I nodded in thanks and got into the car. For once, I was thankful for the typical London traffic on my way back to the house…it gave me time to think about how to broach the subject with Glinda.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is just a taste of what I have so far. I have much more written, and will post more if there's some interest. Drop me a review if you like what you see so far. I apologize in advance for any errors that may occur in my writing. I often write late at night so my brain is a bit scrambled. Anyway, please drop me a review if you like it! As I said, if there's enough interest, I'll post the other chapters I've written so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way shape or form. Any OCs however, are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Hellsing Manor_**

I pulled into the driveway as the sun began to make its descent below the horizon. It now sat atop London, fat and red as blood. The house looked quiet but for a single light on in the living room. The others must have gone out for the evening, but I knew Glinda was there. Reading was more her style, and she always preferred her books over people. Taking in a breath, I pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Sure enough, there she sat, with her long legs propped up against the coffee table. Her feet were bare, with toes painted a pretty violet color.

Glinda didn't even glance up from her book. "Based on your appearance, I can't really tell if it went well, or horribly wrong. What in God's name did you do to your suit?" She asked, snapping her book shut and standing up. Her arms crossed over her chest and her steel eyes bored into mine.

I had the decency to look chagrined. "Well the suit didn't make it, but I have a job now."

Glinda's lips twitched. "That was never in doubt. But Hellsing…are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted, shrugging off the ruined suit jacket and draping it over the recliner. "But I have to try, right?"

"Time will tell." Glinda agreed. "But there's something else…something you're not willing to tell me. Out with it."

I cringed. Damn, now I had Integra _and_ my sister busting my balls. "Sir Integra made it very clear that I was to utilize my time tonight and tomorrow to pack. I will be living in Hellsing Manor."

Glinda's eyes searched mine. For once, she seemed at a loss for words. I could see a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes. "It…is a fair request." She admitted, her eyes breaking mine and staring out the window. "You won't grow anymore here. I've done my time, and I know who I am. But you never got that chance." Her eyes fixed back on me. "Yes, you must go. And I will always be close if you need me."

In a surprising turn of events, Glinda gripped my shoulders and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled…genuinely smiled. "Show the beasties what you're made of, then come back and make sure not to withhold all the gory details. For science, of course."

I threw my head back and laughed, and she joined in. I hadn't felt this lighthearted for years. "I promise."

I awoke the next morning a jittery mess. Packing did not take long, and my sad and meager duffel sat by the door. I had changed into a pair of navy blue cargo pants and a white long-sleeved V-neck shirt. The only coat I owned-a long wool lined coal colored raincoat- draped over my shoulders as I took a cloth over Fang's curved blade. I caught my reflection in the metal and almost recoiled at the sight. Out of pure impulse, I had left my hair down to fall in gentle waves down my back. The last time I wore my hair like that, I had made the biggest blunder of my life. Seeing myself like that again almost made me feel like that scared little girl all over again. Clenching my fists around the cloth, I shook away those thoughts. I did not want to leave the others with tears in my eyes. It wasn't forever.

Alex plopped down on the couch and shoved my weapon aside to flop her head down in my lap. "I don't want you to go!" She pouted, sticking out her ruby bottom lip.

I played with the ends of her hair. "I won't be far, and I can visit when Integra permits."

"Promise?" Alex asked.

"Of course she does." Desiree flounced into the room, perching on the opposite end of the couch. "She needs us."

"You're right, what would I ever do without your OCD tendencies?" I teased her as she began to re-adjust the pillows on the couch. Getting caught in the act, she opened and shut her mouth a few times before rolling her eyes.

Glinda, who had been standing silently by the window, jumped up. "There's a car outside."

"Let me see!" Alex popped up and pushed Glinda aside. "Holy shit! Look at this, Liz!"

"Move over, I want to see!" Desiree complained, making room to peer out of the window herself. "Oh yea, shit, you need to see this."

I bypassed the window entirely and opened up the door. And there, sitting innocuously in our humble little driveway, was a black Rolls Royce classic. The car was flawless despite its age, and I nearly drooled. How many other cars did the Hellsing organization own?

"Man, you're so lucky!" Desiree moaned, eyeing the classic with avid interest. "Take pictures!"

I bid each of them goodbye, spending too much time in each of their arms. Glinda's squeeze of my hand encouraged me as I picked up my duffel and approached the vehicle. As promised, Arthur emerged from the driver's seat and opened up the trunk. Taking my bag as if it were a treasured object rather than a raggedy old thing, he placed it in the trunk and shut the door. Then, as gallantly as an old-time gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me and guided me inside. The gesture was flattering as well as intimidating.

As Arthur backed out of the drive and began to drive away, I waved out the window at them one final time and continued to watch until they were out of sight. Turning back, I sighed heavily and accidently caught Arthur's kind brown gaze through the rearview mirror. I looked down at my toes in embarrassment.

"Dinner will be served shortly after your arrival, ma'am." Arthur smiled. "Have you a preference?"

I wrung my hands together as heat rose to my cheeks. "Er, I'm not picky actually."

"Well, if you're sure. Then, I shall tell the cook to bring whatever he fancies. Sir Integra favors the Fig and Prosciutto Flatbread if I recall." He mused silently.

I perked up at his words. Arthur didn't seem as rigid as the Hellsing Master. "How long have you worked for Hellsing?"

"I've worked for Sir Integra for 30 years now. I was called after the previous help was…let go." He paused, glancing back to gauge my reaction.

Hmmm, must have been an issue with the vampiress. No doubt her hunger got the best of her. I couldn't say I would be surprised if that was the case. That's to be expected when you deal with unpredictable beasts such as them. Honestly, Hellsing still puzzled me. They preached their love for God and serving the church and Crown but caused carnage and destruction in their wake. In all the books I read, no one mentioned how terrifying Integra was in her own right. "And Seras?"

Arthur visibly clammed up. "I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Ryder. I apologize,"

I sighed. Of course. Seems the secrets of the organization would remain just that…secrets. I don't know what I had expected, but it was worth a try. "That's alright."

To pass the time, Arthur began talking about the history of the estate, dating all the way back to Abraham Van Hellsing. Apparently, it had been built originally to house a large family, but none of the Hellsings had produced any more than two children at a time. Apparently, Arthur Van Hellsing's brother, Rupert, desired the Hellsing throne for himself and attempted to end Integra's life when she was only 13. And, in true Integra form, she stole Rupert's gun and shot him dead with it. I leaned forward in my seat as he spoke, fascinated with any shred of information I could learn about the Hellsing family.

Finally, Arthur pulled into the drive and parked, getting out quickly to open my door for me and grab my bags. I rolled my eyes at the gesture. "Honestly, I can carry my own bag, Arthur. Besides, it's not like I'm carrying precious cargo here."

"That would be improper of me, Miss Ryder." He smiled, bypassing me completely and heading through the doors.

"Well at least call me, Liz." I remarked, following him inside. A light drizzle had begun to fall, dotting his grey hair with tiny crystalline droplets.

"Unacceptable. A beautiful name such as Elizabeth will not be shortened as such. If I must, I will accept Elizabeth."

I blinked in surprise at this. I never considered my name beautiful by any means, and for someone else to say so was alien to me. "I guess I can live with that."

Arthur lead me downstairs, where the manor seemed to grow colder with every step. Stone walls replaced the opulent wood, and there was a noticeable chill in the air that seemed to have nothing to do with the actual temperature. I stumbled slightly at a sudden wave of vertigo before righting myself. Arthur had turned back to offer his hand in concern. "I'm alright…tripped." I explained. _That was strange…_

He waltzed to a door and knocked twice, pausing to listen. When no sound was heard, he opened the door. The inside of this room seemed noticeably warmer than the rest of the basement level. A pretty area rug covered a majority of the stone floor, and a large bed sat in the middle. There were two dressers lined up against the wall and a single lamp illuminating the space. However, my attention was completely diverted to the chestnut coffin laying opposite the bed. A shadow of the spidery feeling came over me again, and I shook myself. Of course, Seras slept in a coffin…that's what vampires do…right? It occurred to me then, that I really did not know much about these beasts. I vaguely knew how to kill them, but the knowledge ended there.

"Sir Integra informed me that you will be sharing this room with Seras until the guest room upstairs is cleaned out." Arthur explained, setting my bag on top of the bed. "Dinner will be served in an hour."

I smiled and thanked him before he left me alone to my thoughts. I sat down gently on the bed, running my hand over the soft sheets. A part of me could not remember what it was like to have clean sheets. My mind wandered to the coffin once more, and I recoiled. It was daytime, so the vampiress was probably asleep. Moving quietly, I began to empty out my bag and put my meager amount of clothing in the other dresser. Upon opening the other, I had discovered a red uniform that clearly belonged to Seras, and quickly shut it. I had no desire to be caught snooping in her clothes. Deciding to let her sleep, I ran a quick hand through my hair to smooth out the tangles and headed out to explore the rest of the manor while I still had daylight.

From my brief exploration, it appeared the basement had been dug out after the manor was built. There were two rooms aside from mine, along with a reinforced steel door complete with heavy locks. Apparently, Integra did not want anyone treading in there. My curiosity nagged at me to pick the heavy lock, but I stamped down the thought. Breaking and entering would not be a good first impression for me.

Forgetting briefly about the door, I headed upstairs. Seeing as I had yet to explore the grounds, I headed out the back door into the courtyard where I dueled Damien and Seras. The deep gouges created by Damien's Warhammer and Fang were already repaired. The rain had stopped, so I stepped out onto the lawn, gazing out to the horizon. Nearby, a tiny gazebo sat near a lilac bush. Vines had begun to take back most of it, but I could see that it had once been beautiful.

My watch beeped, reminding me to go eat, and I headed back inside, closing the doors behind me. I followed the path I had taken yesterday to the dining area and stepped inside. No one was at the table.

I glanced around nervously. Had I gotten the time wrong? Or had they forgotten me?

A door swung open at the opposite end of the room and in swept a shorter man with slicked back black hair. He sat the dish down at one end of the table, and looked up at me. "I hope the dish is to your liking. Eat, and leave the dishes to Arthur." He bowed.

"Er, where is Sir Integra?" I asked.

"Ah, she will be dining alone this evening, I'm afraid." He bowed again and saw himself out, leaving me alone in the choking silence. I sighed, wishing there was a television in this foreboding place as I lifted the lid on my dinner. A glorious smell wafted to my nostrils and I almost groaned. We couldn't afford trout, and we certainly couldn't bake it to the perfection that it was. I lifted a bite to my lips and sighed. Just as I suspected…it was perfect. I devoured the entire thing. After a while, the cook bustled back in to offer me some dessert wine. Feeling whimsical, I accepted. Before long, I was full and showering the poor man with compliments. He seemed surprised by my gratefulness and unused to praise. Unacceptable! If I am to live here, the man would never go a day without my thanks.

Right on the dot, Arthur swept in and took the plates back to the kitchens. Feeling lost, I headed back downstairs and paused at the strange door.

"I wouldn't go down there, dove." The familiar voice of Pip reached my ears. "Not much to see there anyway besides mice shit."

I jolted initially at the sound of his voice, and calmed. "Then why lock it?"

Pip was silent for a long time. "Integra prefers to keep the…sanctity of the area…whatever the hell that means. I've even been ordered out a time or two.

There is was again…something I was missing. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the door…as if it would willingly divulge its secrets to me.

"Don't give it another thought, dove. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Though his words were in jest, his tone suggested a warning.

"And satisfaction brought it back." I murmured, taking one last look at the door before stepping away. "So, what exactly are you, Pip? A ghost here to settle unfinished business?"

Pip laughed heartily, the sound echoing from every direction. "Not exactly, Mademoiselle. Though I guess in a way, you might be right."

My head spun with confusion, but before I could question him further, the door to my room opened and Seras stepped out, yawning into her hand. I hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down. Spidery feet tickled my skin as she fixed her bright crimson eyes on me.

"Ah, my Mignonette awakes!" Pip exclaimed, clearly excited to see her.

Seras giggled. "Mr. Bernadotte." A smile creeped to her lips before she turned to me, eyeing my attire with an amused look. "Hasn't Sir Integra given you your uniform yet?"

I shook my head. "Arthur said she was dining alone tonight."

Seras closed her eyes and nodded glumly. "She's been doing that a lot lately."

Something about her tone bothered me. "Err, I hope it isn't about me…"

Her eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. "No, no. You haven't offended her…yet."

"Yet?" I raised an eyebrow. "Implying that I _will_ mess up?"

Her head bobbed innocently. "I know you will. But that's alright."

Seras was odd…like a child trapped in the body of a monster. Strangely, her demeanor was actually quite charming. Perhaps it was some sort of trick to lure me in. Glinda used to say some vampires had seductive powers. However, I had a suspicion she wasn't doing it on purpose.

We lapsed into silence, and my awkwardness began to show. Heat rose to my cheeks as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I'd left Fang in our room, and I felt naked without it. "So, this is good evening for you, huh?"

Seras blinked. "Oh, yes I suppose it is."

Ok, now I felt like an idiot. This conversation was going nowhere fast. I needed to just pony-up and ask. "Seras, uh, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She joked, her ruby eyes alight with amusement.

My jaw dropped in shock. She was teasing me! "So, your kind _can_ jest…I'm impressed."

"You clearly don't know vampires very well." Seras commented, taking a few steps towards me. Tension built in my muscles at the action, and the spidery feeling returned. "You're a strange one, Ryder."

My breath caught as suddenly she appeared in front of me, her crimson eyes filled with a curious light. "I could say the same of you." I responded, trying not to flinch at her close proximity.

Then, her intense look faded, and she gave me a full-toothed grin, exposing her sharp fangs. "I look forward to getting to know you better. But Sir Integra will be looking for me." She turned her back on me and waved with her real arm. "Good night, Ryder."

"G-good night." I managed to spit out as the strange vampire disappeared from sight. A large shadow followed close after her, taking with it the feeling of Pip's presence in the hallway. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like I had just accumulated more questions than answers. Shaking my head, I entered our room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would likely be a long day and after the emotionally draining day I just had, I needed rest. Pulling on my crop top and cotton shorts, I climbed into bed and soon succumbed to sleep.

A sharp whine awoke me in the morning and I rolled over to retrieve my watch from the bedside table. Clicking off the alarm, I clipped it to my wrist and rubbed my eyes. Without the sun's welcoming rays, waking up was going to be a challenge. I fumbled around in the darkness before finally locating the lamp switch. As I stooped down to try and find something to wear for the day, I noticed a pile of clothes laying next to the door.

I picked up the pile and laid them out on the bed. The uniform matched Hellsing's trademark crimson color, complete with their coat of arms stitched to the front. The long-sleeved top was made of a durable leather, complete with an armored shoulder guard. The pants were similar to my cargo pants, but looked more form fitting. At the bottom of the pile, a new harness for Fang sat folded up neatly. A letter fell from the top as I picked it up to try it on. The seal bore Hellsing's mark. Breaking the seal, I opened it up and began to read.

 _Ryder,_

 _As a member of the Hellsing Organization, you must bear our mark and represent us well. I expect you in uniform and at my desk promptly._

No bones about it, Integra got straight to the point. It was…almost refreshing. Back home, the Conclave took months to decide on anything. Having someone who took charge was nice for a change. As I changed, I reflected on the Conclave's latest decisions. Ever since the war, the North and South American Conclave made the executive decision to pull forces out of Europe. The decision led to a good deal of conflict from the Crown. What's more, the Conclave brought down heavy penalties to any slayer found outside the American borders. My parents couldn't stand their rules, and it took seeing their deaths with my own eyes to understand why. Their rules protected only themselves. They would line their own pockets while watching the world burn. Glinda and I left with a bad taste in our mouths and never looked back. Life had been rough, but at least we knew we were actually helping people. Mercenary work for us ended up being touch and go. Sometimes the money flowed in, and other times we were all but dumpster diving for food. Father would drop to his knees with mirth if he knew who I worked for now. The thought brought a smile to my face as I clipped the metal shoulder guard onto my left shoulder and stood in front of the floor length mirror in the corner.

The uniform hugged my figure closely. It was almost surprising to see myself in something that looked flattering. Low income meant we couldn't afford proper slayer gear. The pockets on the skinny cargo pants were deep enough to hold throwing knives if I got the gumption. The thought thrilled me. Grabbing the harness, I wrapped it around my torso and secured the buckles. Clipping Fang into place, I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to Integra's office. Morning had just broke, illuminating the dust motes swirling through the air inside the manor. Integra's office faced the rising sun, which illuminated her platinum locks like a halo. Unlike the day I first met her, she appeared to be almost fatigued, leaning over her desk and studying a letter in front of her.

Seras stood off to the side, a yawn occasionally escaping her. For her, I expected the hour had grown late. A large anti-tank rifle was slung over her shoulders; another representation of her strength. Anyone else would risk tearing their arms out of their sockets trying to wield something like that on their own. But I suppose a vampire wouldn't need to worry about that.

I stepped up to her desk and saluted. "Sir Integra."

Integra slowly fixated her icy blue eye on me and straightened from the desk. Without breaking her gaze, she stepped around the table and slowly circled me. Her eye wandered slowly over my frame until she came to a halt in front of me. "You look presentable. How is the fit?"

"Sturdy and warm." I commented, feeling a bit out of place. I had been too young to wear real slayer armor back home, and once I left the Conclave, there was no money to spare for something so lavish. We accrued our scars and bore them with pride…well, most of us anyway.

Integra hummed. "I did not plan to send you into the field so early, but it seems I already require your assistance."

"What about my training?" I asked, confused over her change of attitude.

"You should find that you will not need it for this." She explained, taking a seat behind the desk and clasping her hands together. "One of our contacts in London has recently gone quiet, and was absent for the Round Table meeting. His name is Sir Rodrick Mullen. You will get to the bottom of his absence. Walk the streets, ask questions, and use whatever senses you have at your disposal. Return to me when you find anything."

I nodded. "It will be done."

Integra gave me a stern look. "I will hold you to that, Ryder."

 **AN:**

 **As promised, here is chapter 2. A little shorter than chapter 1, I know, but I needed to break up some of the next few chapters so they aren't so overwhelming to read! Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! Keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OC's are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 3: The Proving**_

Integra's instructions were clear, and with the description of my target in mind, I took one of Hellsing's vehicles into London. This one was a newer model of the Rolls Royce Arthur had picked me up in, and drove like a dream. I parked downtown, and glanced briefly up at the low-hanging clouds. Knowing London's weather, I'd be soaked to the skin in a few hours. Getting out, I fought off a shiver as my body compensated for the lack of heat and adjusted accordingly.

Unsure of where to start, I entered the pub on the other side of the street. Gossip thrived in London's downtown pubs, and a high-profile person such as Sir Mullen would be a hot topic. Upon entering the pub, I was met with a mixture of curious gazes, and murderous glares. The thought occurred to me then that this was the kind of reaction Hellsing brought out in the public. Some saw it as their savior, while others were unfortunately met with the crueler side of the organization. This would certainly be tougher than I thought, especially if people were afraid of me.

I sauntered over to the bar and took a seat at the end. The prying stares continued, paying special attention to the scythe strapped to my back. I didn't expect trouble today, but I sure as shit wouldn't be caught dead without my weapon. The barkeep approached with a light of caution in his eyes and asked what I would have. Needing to keep a level head, I ordered a soda. When he returned, I took my opportunity. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't know where I could find a Sir Rodrick Mullen would you?"

The barkeep looked me up and down, obviously trying to see if he had seen me before. "Thought you Hellsing bastards were real close with the knights."

"Yes, but he has been absent from meetings. I only wish to make sure the man is alright." I insisted.

"Can't help you." He grunted. "When the knights don't want to be found, they won't be found. Simple as that."

I sighed and finished the rest of my soda. Should've known it wouldn't be that easy. I thanked him anyway and paid for my drink, making my way out. The second round of stares did nothing to ease my mind either. Back on the streets, I began asking anyone I struck a conversation with. Of course, like the barkeep before, most people assumed Hellsing kept close tabs on the Round Table members. And, like before, I had to break it to them that, that wasn't exactly true. Sure, Integra probably held them up to pretty high standards, but I doubt she needed to know their exact location at all times. Either no one knew Sir Mullen, or they chose not to say. Occasionally, I got a nasty retort, and I simply ended up telling them to "fuck off" or ignored their jabs…it really depended on my mood. And, my mood certainly wasn't improving with every failure. It was now lunchtime, and I was still nowhere closer to finding out where Sir Mullen had gotten to.

I sat down outside of a diner underneath the awning. The rain had picked up to a light shower, and I silently thanked Integra for the semi-waterproof gear. When my meal arrived, I only picked at it, not really in the mood to eat. I needed my strength, but the negative reactions of the public had put a sour taste in my mouth. I wanted to help the people who needed me, not scare them away. Alas, it seemed like Hellsing had quite the reputation. In fact, I myself had to put forward a herculean effort to put aside my own feelings about Hellsing. Father never spoke ill of them, but questioned their methods. And perhaps a heavy hand was needed. War often necessitated unpleasant deeds. Still, I wondered if Seras distinguished between the innocent and the guilty when the time came for slaughter. It had certainly been a sight to behold to. The pictures in the books my father passed down to me still haunted me.

Pushing my plate aside, I paid and stood up. As I began to leave, I heard a noise near one of the alleyways. It sounded like a scuffle of some sort. Unclipping Fang, I followed the sound.

"Oh, please no…" A man's voice groaned.

I heard a maniac chuckle. "Ah don't worry, vermin…I'll make sure to play with you for only a little bit."

That voice…it couldn't be! My blood ran cold and my footsteps slowed. Everything within me told me to run. Spidery legs turned into venomous pincers on my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Please…I don't know anything!" The man's hysterical voice rose to a pitch. "I've been traveling…"

"Trying futilely to avoid me, I presume." The venomous voice chuckled. "Rats scurrying from the snake." He paused for a moment, and I forced myself to inch closer. My body was still locked up and unwilling to listen to reason. This _was_ the voice I remembered from that night, there was no doubt in my mind.

"I need the name, Sir Mullen." A hiss resounded off the brick walls of the buildings lining the alleyway, chilling me to the bone. Of course, the voice that still haunted my nightmares now sought the same target. "Don't be shy. I'll make it quick if you squeal."

"I-I don't know. The Table was very tight lipped, and I missed the last meeting…"

A sinister laugh filled the small space, and I cringed. My grip on Fang tightened as my muscles finally unlocked. I couldn't let him get away…not after knowing what he was capable of. But I needed to act fast. Sir Mullen was in deep shit. "Excuses, excuses. I did not find you for excuses."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and drew a little closer.

"My questions are not unreasonable." He crooned, and I heard a faint yelp. "Surely, you have a name for me."

The wind shifted, making the rain hammer across the rooftops. At the same time, I peeked around the corner. And there, a tall black-clad figure stood over a grey-haired man lying on the concrete. His face was bloodied, and his hand was turned at an awkward angle. His gaze jerked to mine, and his eyes widened in shock.

And then, the figure turned, and the memories nearly blind-sighted me.

 _"_ _Anya, take the girls to the safehouse! Quickly!" My father breathlessly called to my mother as the lights in the apartment began to flicker and something banged against the door hard enough to crack the foundation of the complex._

 _Mother grabbed my hand firmly in hers and started towards the fire exit. Glinda hesitated, her determined gaze trained towards father. "I'm not leaving!"_

 _"_ _Glinda, now!" Father growled as another bang shook the apartment. His dark curls appeared almost red from the fires burning outside the window._

 _"_ _No!" She screamed, her steel eyes firm._

 _Then, the door gave in, sending smoke and ash flying into the apartment. A dark figure rose from the black smoke and a long drawn out hiss echoed through the air. Father stood back, raising his twin swords. The smoke cleared, revealing a face covered in a mask shaped like a raven's beak and head. Black feathers stuck out from the collar of his cloak. Bright crimson eyes glared out from behind the mask's eye slits. His devious mouth curled into a sadistic smile._

 _"_ _Arcturious. It's been a while." The being said, his voice more like the hiss of a cobra's than that of a man's._

 _My father's expression darkened. "You may have your quarrel with me, but leave my wife and children out of this."_

 _He threw back his head and laughed like a mad man. "Oh, Arcturious. Unfortunately, my quarrel is with you all. Slayers are rats. One must burn the nest to kill them all."_

 _"_ _If we are rats, then you are worse than shit." My father snarled, clanging his swords together. "Away with your filth, transcendent!"_

 _The roar that followed made my sister and I lean over in agony. Steel swung through the air, but blood splattered the walls. My mother screamed for me not to look, but I turned anyway. My father's expression in death was one of abject horror. The beast stood over him, my father's very heart in his hands._

 _Mother released my arm, screaming like a banshee as she picked up father's sword and lunged. She managed to reach his neck, spilling a fair amount of the monster's blood onto the carpet. It howled in rage and threw her. She sailed through the air and hit the opposite wall. Undeterred, she picked herself back up and charged once more. Glinda and I were too shocked to even utter a noise let alone take action._

 _And to my horror, the beast's neck knitted itself back together, almost like nothing had happened at all. He grabbed my mother as she moved to strike again by the throat._

 _Glinda's scream drowned out the sound of bones breaking in his grip. She dropped to her knees and snatched up the spear Father had given her last year. Throwing it with all her strength, she buried it in his chest. The beast winced in pain before recovering quickly. Holding both of our gazes, he pulled the spear out slowly as if the wound did not ail him and broke it in two. Glinda's eyes rounded in terror and she buried her face in her hands, paralyzed by fear._

 _"_ _What will you do now, little warrior?" He taunted, the tendrils of the shadows that followed him snaked over to her trembling form. Taking the form of a massive serpent, the shadows hissed and coiled around her. A sinuous forked tongue fluttered between its teeth._

 _He smirked. "Zomok…kill!"_

 _My eyes flooded with tears as I picked up the broken end of Glinda's spear and jumped. Life…death…it didn't matter in that moment. All that I knew, was that my sister would share my parents' fate if I didn't do something. As I drew in close, the snake struck, and I shoved the spear up through its top palate. The shadowy creature and the vampire's screams were as one as I pulled the spear free. But the beast still had fight left in it, and closed its teeth around my body. The pain of its bite was blinding, and I screamed as its mouth closed tighter around me._

 _"_ _Stupid girl!" The vampire snarled. "Join your foolish parents!"_

 _Shouts from outside caused the vampire to pause. His devil eyes shifted to the door then back to us. I struggled in the snake's grip, unable to even cry out from the pain._

 _A single bayonet soured through the air and stabbed through the vampire's chest. Jolting me in surprise._

 _With a strangled cry of defeat, the snake fell, its grip loosening and eventually melting into the floor. White lights shot out of its body bearing the faces of people I had never seen. The vampire had fled, leaving a single bloody bayonet behind._

 _My body convulsed under the fiery torture of the snake's venom. My sight blurred as I reached towards the entrance that the vampire had fled through. Rage overcame the pain as Glinda rolled me over. Her tear stained face was the last thing I remembered…_

And now, I stood in front of him again. The same fear rose up in my belly causing my heart to hammer through my chest. The old scars littering my chest and back itched.

The vampire straightened, and I could hear him sniffing the air like an animal. Sir Mullen scuttled away from the vampire. "Oh, thank God! Help me!"

A crazed smile curled on the vampire's lips. "Imagine my luck. I was looking for a dog, but I found a rat instead."

I swung Fang through the air, making it sing beautifully before crushing the concrete under its blade. "Your damned soul is mine to reap!" I hissed, letting the rage fill me up.

"Ah, so I see this rat has fangs." The vampire mused. "A little birdie told me you survived your encounter with Zomok and fled like a good little rat to a new hole. But I never imagined I would find you here with _Hellsing_ of all things. Better to burn the nest properly this time."

"You failed before, what makes you think you can kill us all now?" In a moment of sheer anger, I buried Fang's blade in the ground and spread my arms wide. "Haven't you ever wondered why the sigil of the Ryder family was the wolf? Because you may kill the pack…you may burn our homes…but if a lone wolf survives, the pack is never dead."

He threw back his head and cackled. "I would expect no less from Arcturious's child! Such inspiring words, surely you don't believe them. I am immortal…I will never fade from this world by the hands of men or _slayers_!"

I smirked. "But I am no man, beast." I pulled Fang's blade from the earth. "And you _will_ die."

Rushing him, I swiped, but was met with thin air. A shadow cast over me, and I looked to the top of the building. The vampire stood above me, a savage grin on his face. "Rest assured I will remedy the problem soon. Hellsing dogs, like Ryder rats, will burn just as good. And the taste…" He growled. "…the taste will forever be sweet on my tongue." Laughing, he disappeared into the wind.

My urge to pursue him was quashed by the old man's pained moans. Integra would not forgive me if I left him injured. I stooped down and offered him my hand. "Sir Rodrick Mullen? My name is Elizabeth Ryder. Integra sent me to look for you."

He took my hand and allowed me to pull him to his feet. "Thank God she did, or I would be dead."

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded weakly.

"Wait here and I will bring the car around." I muttered, having him sit in front of the diner.

I raced to the car and brought it around, helping the poor Knight into the back seat. "You need medical attention. I'll take you to the manor. You'll be safe there until we can sort this out. But I don't think he will come after you again."

He didn't have much energy to respond, but I suspected the vamp had come after him for information about me. Since he had been absent when I arrived, I doubt he would've been able to give him anything. However, he would've caught my scent eventually.

Damnit! Now I had bigger problems than proving myself to my boss. I hadn't expected that vamp would return after the Conclave showed up…or after I hunted down and killed his two servants and his snake.

Glinda needed to know about this as soon as possible. I drove like a bat out of hell to Hellsing's gates and parked. Helping Sir Mullen out of the vehicle, I informed Arthur that he needed medical attention immediately. His eyes widened in worry, and he disappeared momentarily, only to return with a middle-aged woman with greying brown hair. She took my place beside Sir Mullen's side and helped him into the manor. Arthur watched them go before turning to me. "Sir Integra requires your attention immediately."

"Thanks, Arthur." I dipped my head to him before climbing the stairs to her office.

I knocked three times and heard a muffled "enter" from within. The force I put behind the doors nearly took them off their hinges open entering. I flushed briefly, then approached the desk and saluted. "Sir Integra."

"I hear you were successful." She commented, the lines on her face deepening when she took in my bedraggled state. "However, the state of Sir Mullen leaves the question…how did you find him?"

This was something I really hoped I wouldn't have to explain. "Sir…it's…hard to explain."

Integra leaned forward, her blue eye arresting me with its stare. "Try."

I sighed. Glinda and I hadn't even spoken of that day, and even thinking about it made me want to scream. But I doubted the Iron Maiden would take no for an answer. "I found in an alley downtown…being interrogated by a vampire."

Integra's good eye widened. "May I assume you disposed of it?"

I shook my head. "No, he ran off. He won't be back to bother Sir Mullen again."

"How can you be so sure?" She fired back.

I bit my lip hard enough to taste the coppery flavor of blood in my mouth. "This particular vampire was looking for me specifically."

"Why?" Integra's blue eye blazed like a tiny flame. Was she angry at me for not destroying him while I had the chance?

"Because…when I was 10…he came for my family." I lowered my gaze from hers to look at my feet in shame. "He burned our compound, and slaughtered my parents. My sister and I…could do nothing but watch." I swallowed back the feeling of bile in my throat and continued. "The Conclave showed up with blessed blades before he could finish us off and he fled." I remained silent for a moment, gathering my wits. "My sister and I tracked down his progenies, and killed them. But we never found nor heard anything about him. After the Conclave pulled their forces back and revoked our rights as slayers to lead the hunt, we took a ship here."

I dared to look up at Integra, expecting the full-force of her fury but she seemed calm. "Does the American Conclave still search for you?"

I shook my head. "The only thing they manage to do best is turn their back on the people."

Integra fell very silent, seemingly taking in my expression. "If it's quarrel was with you, why run?"

"I'm not sure. My knowledge on their kind is rather limited. In truth, I have only killed two in my lifetime, and they didn't have much time to give me a lesson on Vampires 101." I grumbled. "All I know is that this vampire is much more dangerous than the others."

"Explain." Integra probed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"He could…do things that the others couldn't. Neither my Father's swords nor my sister's spear could bring him down. He regenerated much faster than any vampire I've ever encountered and…even the blessed blades didn't deter him." I paused, trying to block out the pain. "He could also summon a serpent…a big one. I may have killed it, but I'm also not certain what exactly it was."

Integra stood, her eye had closed and she seemed to be thinking. "Transcendent."

My eyes shot up to her and I gasped. "Excuse me?"

"What you encountered was a special vampire called a transcendent. And the serpent was his familiar." Integra dug around in her pocket for her cigar, her expression clearly troubled.

"My father said something similar right before it…" I looked away, unable to meet her gaze and show my weakness. "What's a familiar?"

"When a vampire drinks the blood of a victim entirely, they can take the soul of the individual or beast they killed, leaving behind a ghoul." Integra lit her cigar and took a short drag. "The soul then bends to the will of the vampire, and can be manifested in various ways to aid the vampire." She seemed far away now, as if her thoughts had taken her somewhere else. "Strong vampires can even have many familiars."

I blinked in surprise as something occurred to me. "Mr. Bernadotte…is Seras's familiar?"

Integra nodded. "He ensures the security of the manor while she sleeps. It has proven highly effective."

The thought made me shudder. I knew my old adversary would not easily fall, but I didn't think he had extra souls inside of him. "I'm sorry I have brought this burden to your manor, Sir Integra. If you see fit to terminate our agreement, I understand."

Integra snorted. "Nonsense. I wish to investigate this further once we have more information."

I blinked. "You…do?"

"A vampire with a desire for destruction, left unchecked, will be a danger to all." She explained simply. "The Crown will not stand for it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking a chance and drawing closer to Integra's enormous desk. "Trust me when I say this vampire is unlike anything you've ever seen."

To my surprise, Integra chuckled. It was a dry sound, as if she was unused to laughter. "If you live to be as old as I am, Ryder, you learn a thing or two about the unknown." Then, she grew serious once more. "You have a personal interest in this, I see. Do I need to worry about your commitment to the Crown first?"

I hesitated before I answered. I did not want to lie to the woman, I wanted that pile of rotten flesh dead more than I've wanted anything in my life. However, I was beginning to see the charm behind Hellsing's foreboding exterior. Hellsing's numerous connections couldn't hurt either. No, Integra did not have to worry about my loyalty. "Sir Integra, you may have my blade. I will not stray from your orders unless the situation merits it."

She hummed. "Good answer. Are you ready to take your oath?"

My breath caught in my throat and I nodded. I had taken a look at the oath open returning home to gather my things. I must have read it a hundred times, because I knew it practically by heart.

Pulling my heels together with an audible click, I saluted Integra and began. "We will not give up and despair. We are on a mission from God. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen."

Integra nodded, and if I wasn't mistaken, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips briefly. "Get some sleep, Ryder. Tomorrow, you and Seras will be traveling together."

Seras and I…well, it certainly would be interesting to say the least.

 **AN:**

 **Oh, hey! There's chapter 3 for y'all. I will probably post pretty regularly until I get caught up in my writing. For now, I'm editing what I have and submitting it. Again, please drop me some reviews! They really help with the ole motivation! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 4: The Queen's Orders**_

Changing out of my uniform for the night, I slipped into my crop top and pajama pants. Seras eyed them curiously and giggled at the sight of the cartoon wolf pattern on them. I blushed furiously and explained that they were a gag gift one year from my sister. She let out a genuine laugh at the story.

I relaxed at the sound. Perhaps the vampiress wasn't so bad after all. Well, at least she seemed civil now. I had yet to see her face a real opponent besides me. Still, my body was antsy from the events of the day, and I still wasn't quite tired yet.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Seras asked, her head cocked to the side.

I smiled. "Soon. I'll be close. I just need some fresh air."

Seras frowned. "Is everything alright?"

I sighed. "It will be." Standing up, I left without another word, feeling Pip's influence dive in after me. There really was no privacy in this place was there?

Desiring to be alone, I left the manor entirely and crossed the courtyard to the gazebo. Breaking away a few of the vines, to make room for me to sit. The stone was cold, and should be bothering me more than it was. I wondered idly if, during my time in hiding, my abilities had changed. It _wasn't_ inconceivable, but still…it bothered me. I didn't plan on hunting vampires my entire life. Once I dealt with this vampire, I could get a real job…maybe even have a relationship with an actual person one day.

The thought actually served to make me grimace. Why did it suddenly become so distasteful to live a normal life?

As I pondered these thoughts, a small breeze picked up, shaking the leaves on the vines. A prickling sensation started at my toes and worked its way up my spine. I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest.

I jumped at the sound of a twig snapping somewhere off to my right and stood up. My fists automatically clenched and my eyes darted back and forth to locate the source of the sound. I scarcely breathed as I strained my ears to listen.

Then, my breath came out in a dense fog, and I froze. My body had certainly gotten accustomed to the cold by now, but even I knew it wasn't cold enough to cause this. I shifted my weight into a defensive stance and slowed my breathing as not to panic. I should've known better than to leave the manor without Fang.

A subtle grumbling reached my ears…like the sound of a snarling dog. The telltale sound of footsteps on the frozen grass approached me.

 _No, anything but this…_ I silently pleaded, envisioning the size of the lycanthrope already. Judging by the footsteps, it was massive, and on the hunt. I'd killed many in my life, but never without my weapon. It wouldn't be impossible, but a werewolf had other assets that would prove a problem.

A shadow, cast by the light of the moon, fell over the entrance to the gazebo. The low growling picked up in volume, and my hands shook with anticipation. I _had_ to kill this thing. If it got inside, who knows if Integra or Seras had the tools or abilities to do the deed themselves. They probably didn't even know they existed. As my mind sped through the implications, the beast rounded the corner.

My first initial thought, was surprisingly of relief. The creature stood on all fours, not two legs. Its fur was shaggy and black, with no rough patches of skin to indicate lycanthropy. Shrewd burgundy eyes peered out at me underneath a pair of pointed ears. Then, I took in the dog's size. It easily reached my shoulders in height. A heavy chain served as its collar. While certainly no werewolf, the creature stunned me nonetheless. Integra never mentioned anything about guard dogs.

I calmed down my shivering, knowing that the beast may very well be spurred on by the scent of fear, and reached my hand out tentatively.

Its growls slowed, but it continued to approach me with hackles raised. A band of fur along the back of is neck stood on end.

I took a step back from the beast, putting some more distance between myself and the black dog. Silently, I cursed Integra for not saying something earlier. "Err, sit?" I tried, my voice not very convincing.

The dog's lips curled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and I cringed. "Right, ok that's wrong." I shuffled backwards until my back hit the vines encasing the sides of the gazebo. I could get out if I broke through them but turning my back on the dog could spell disaster for me. I could scream, but what good would that do me? I'd be mincemeat before anyone could get to me.

My scars itched as it drew closer, and I was reminded of the Zomok's cruel bite. Rage boiled in my veins. I wasn't a scared little girl…I was a _slayer_. I wouldn't allow myself to end up in the jaws of another predator without a better fight.

Gathering my strength, I looked the dog straight in the eye and jumped. Vaulting over the creature, my feet barely grazed the tips of its midnight fur. The second my feet hit the ground, I ran.

The black dog was hot on my heels as I made a beeline for the manor. I could almost feel its hot breath on the back of my neck. Skirting to the side, I heard the beast's jaws snap the empty air where my neck had been.

The manor doors were in sight, and as I began to approach, I was hit from behind.

I crashed to the concrete of the courtyard and skidded. The rough surface scoured my skin, drawing blood. Before I could right myself, the beast was on me. One paw planted firmly on my stomach, holding me in place. Its jaws were inches from my face as it snarled.

My cheek burned from hitting the concrete, and I could feel warmth trickling down my face from the open cut. The beast ceased its growling momentarily, its nose twitching. The chains that dangled from its neck grazed my collarbone as it sniffed me. Suddenly, something hot and wet laved across my cheek, and I blinked. _Did it just…lick me?_

I attempted to sit up, but the dog pushed me back down with minimal effort, laving its tongue over my cheek once more. I struggled a bit more and eventually placed a hand on its moist, black nose. "Stop."

A grumble ran through it and it ceased its licking, its eyes now looking at me strangely. Its head was cocked to the side. If I hadn't just been chased by it, I would've thought the sight comical. Warmth invaded the areas of my body that had made contact with the concrete, and my cells were already working to repair the damage. The dog removed its paw and allowed me to stand. I brushed the dirt off my body, thankful my crop top had stayed in place during the incident. I would've been mortified it Seras had come to investigate and found me fighting the guard dog half naked.

Now that it was relatively calm, I folded my arms over my chest. "You know, your Master could have said something earlier." I grumbled, looking the dog straight in its strange crimson eyes. It didn't look very apologetic. I sighed and glanced back at the manor and then pointed an accusing finger at the dog. "If you say anything to Seras, I'll turn you into a coat! If she hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I chuckled. "I've killed man-beasts bigger than you."

A subtle growl issued between its teeth like it didn't appreciate my comment, and I snorted. "Yes, yes, we both know you're very big and scary. I'm just saying, you should see the beasties back home." I shook my head.

The black dog huffed and bit the loose chain between its razor-sharp teeth. It let out something I could only liken to a snicker.

"Miss Ryder? Are you out here?" Arthur's voice called from the manor doors.

His voice was a relief to hear. "Yes, coming!" As I turned back to the mongrel, I found that it had gone, leaving behind an uneasy feeling in its wake.

I found Arthur at the back entrance, holding a flashlight. Once he spotted me, the lines on his face relaxed in relief. "There you are. Seras mentioned that you had gone out, and began to worry when you hadn't returned." Then, his eyes traveled to the healing wounds on my side. "Good heavens, what did you get yourself into?"

I flushed in embarrassment. "I, err…tripped. I'll be alright." Theatrically, I placed a fist over my heart and winked. "Slayer healing."

Arthur shook his head in bewilderment. "I can already tell your antics will exceed Seras's…that much is certain. Why don't you get some rest?"

I nodded in agreement and followed him inside and made my way back to my room. Digging inside my bag, I pulled out my journal and flipped it open. Glinda had given it to me last year for my 23rd birthday. I had yet to write in it. I grabbed a pencil from the binding and hesitated. My mind could not come up with the words to describe what I had encountered so instead…I began to draw.

It wasn't until my watch chimed midnight that I realized I had lost myself in my drawing. When I pulled back, I examined my handy-work. It really wasn't that bad. I actually managed to capture the arrogant air in which the black dog held itself. Smiling, I closed it and stowed it at the bottom of my drawer. Climbing in between the sheets, I let my mind wander back to the gazebo, and other mysteries the manor may hold.

Seras came crashing back into the room in the morning, humming an obnoxious tune. I grumped at her and pulled the pillow over my head. With a flash, my covers were thrown off and the pillow snatched from me. "Up and at am, Ryder!" She chirped, much to happy for my liking.

"It's 4 in the morning." I snarled upon glancing at my watch. "What the hell is so important?"

She merely flashed her teeth and smiled. "Sir Integra sent me to wake you. We're going to see the Queen."

Like a shot of caffeine, I jolted out of bed and almost tumbled to the ground. "We…what?"

She giggled. "You heard me. Now get ready!"

"W-what should I wear?" I asked, feeling my self-consciousness get the better of me.

Seras smirked. "She thought you would say something like that. Here, try these." She tossed me a bundle. "Now hurry up! We can't keep the _Queen_ waiting."

Panicking, I took off in a dead sprint to the showers across the hall. I didn't even bother to fiddle with the temperature as I soaked down and washed quickly. With my hair still dripping, I raced back to the room to change, not even bothering to look at my reflection and opting to let my wavy hair air dry by itself. Braiding would take up time I didn't have. Taking a moment, I put down a little bit of makeup, but nothing too lavish. Clipping my watch to my wrist, I grabbed Fang and headed out, ignoring the grumbling in my stomach. I'd missed dinner last night because of my antics, and it looked like breakfast was out of the question.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I arrived at the top, almost running straight into Seras. Her shadowy arm smoothed over my flustered form before she smiled. "Just in time. Let's go!"

Integra, flanked by Arthur, descended the stairs slowly. Her blue eye sought me out after finding her vampire pet. She wore a jade green trench coat over her usual attire along with a saber attached to her hip. The sight surprised me. What need would she have of it when all we were doing was meeting the Queen? As usual, a cigar hung from her lips, and she appeared a tad anxious underneath her hard exterior. Her eyes scanned me briefly, but she seemed pleased. "The rest of the Round Table will meet us at the palace. Sir Mullen has already been briefed, and will remain here. Are you ready to meet Her Highness, Ryder?"

"Yes, Sir." I replied as confidently as possible.

"Good answer." She spoke, a smirk playing on her lips. "Arthur, bring the car around."

We sped through the streets under Arthur's skillful driving. Seras chatted up a storm in the backseat with me. For the life of me, I still couldn't match her personality with the gore and bloodshed that had occurred 30 years ago. It just didn't make sense. I nodded and "mmhmed" when appropriate, but in truth, I was trying to figure the little vampiress out. In the rearview mirror, Integra's blue eye seemed to pierce through me. It was as if she had sniffed out my intentions. Biting my lip, I turned away. Ridiculous. What did she have to hide?

 _Everything._ My traitorous mind whispered. I ground my teeth in frustration. It felt like I was missing something vital here, but I couldn't pinpoint just what it was.

When Arthur pulled up to the palace, I had to resist the urge to look all the way up like a little kid. It was a sight to behold, especially since I'd never seen it up close.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Seras leaned in close, and I nearly jumped out of my skin at her sudden proximity.

I smiled. "It is. I never knew Round Table meetings were held here."

Seras's face fell, and she looked at me with concern. "Circumstances sometimes require it, though we haven't had a meeting here in a long time."

I fell silent, my thoughts returning to the crow-faced vampire.

"Are you alright?" She asked, genuine concern in her crimson eyes. "Sir Integra told me what happened." She whispered while leaning in close. Both of our eyes watched Integra's back for any sign she had heard us.

"I don't know." I spoke, and that _was_ the truth. "All of this…is so overwhelming."

Seras broke my gaze to stare at Integra's back. "I know. And I know what you're going through. I would have killed for the closure I needed back then."

I blinked at her. "Someone took your parents from you?"

Seras's crimson eyes glowed dangerously for a moment. "Yes."

Her words silenced me. I wondered if she had a family, and hearing that she had gone through the same thing endeared her to me. Despite what I knew about her, I was finding myself wanting to know her better…this innocent, magnetic side of her, anyway. "I'm sorry. I understand more than you think."

Her hand grasped mine in a sudden show of comradery, and she smiled. "We'll figure out. Integra always does."

I bit back tears. "Somehow, I believe you."

We walked into what appeared to be a throne room. A single long, rectangular table stretched across the expanse of the room. The Round Table members were taking their seats as my eyes wandered to the single throne at the end of the room. There sat Queen Veria, her youth clearly shining through amongst the aged Round Table members. She looked to be in her 30s, now that I saw her in person.

"Sir Integra. It's a pleasure to see you." She rose regally from her chair with a secretive smile. "And you as well, Seras Victoria."

Seras surged forward, ignoring the angered shouts of the Queen's guard and knelt before her reverently. "Your Highness, you look lovely."

Queen Veria smiled at her proudly. It was the kind of smile a parent wore while observing their child's antics. "And you as well, _Draculina_."

I blinked. Did she just say, Draculina?

Before I could ponder the strange title, Seras rose and took her place behind Integra's chair. I sat down between Integra and Sir Penwood Jr. True to his character, he mopped his brow nervously and nodded at me. I dipped my head in acknowledgement, barely containing my mirth at his state. The poor man probably had a nervous bowl as well with how he carried himself.

Then, Queen Veria broke the silence. "Welcome, Knights of the Round Table. It has been long since we last convened. I believe my mother was the last to speak to all of you." She paused. "Rest assured, I will carry her name to my fullest ability and ensure the future of our union. Let us start with a full explanation of the matter at hand, and then we will make a decision on how to proceed." At that, the Queen took a seat, and the power in the room shifted to Integra.

True to form, Integra lit her cigar and leaned back in her seat. The smell of it was surprisingly pleasant, as far as cigars went. "Gentlemen, much has occurred since our last meeting."

A tiny man with a moustache piped up. "Quite. Where is Sir Mullen?"

"Sir Mullen is recovering from injuries incurred yesterday from a vampire attack." Integra deadpanned, and the room burst into subdued murmurs.

"Let her speak." The Queen intervened after the Table did not cease their chatter.

"My newest agent, Elizabeth Ryder, apprehended it." Integra spoke, exhaling a cloud of sweet smelling smoke. "She has had dealings with this particular freak before."

The Table then turned their gazes on me expectantly.

Integra turned and gave me a curt nod, indicating that I should speak. Respectfully, I rose and bowed to the Queen before speaking. "Sir Integra is correct. The vampire I saw was no stranger to me." I took a deep breath. "This one was directly responsible for the slaughter of the Twelve, and my parents."

The Table was deathly quiet. Then, to my surprise, Sir Penwood Jr. spoke. "I had no idea the Twelve actually existed."

I nodded. "The Conclave was determined to keep them a secret for security reasons."

"God…real slayers…" Someone to the left of me awed.

"They were informed against having families were they not?" Another asked.

I smirked. "Yes, but my father could've been described as somewhat of an outlaw. He hated the Conclave."

Everyone fell silent again, lost in their own thoughts over this revelation. It was the Queen who broke the silence. "Ryder."

I acknowledged the woman with a bow.

"Approach." She beckoned me with an index finger.

Wincing at the scrape my chair made against the marble floor, I crossed the room until I stood in front of her throne and dropped down to one knee.

"Rise." She commanded, and I obeyed. "You possess powers outside the norm, yes?"

I nodded. "The mutation that occurs grants us advanced healing, as well as quicker reflexes. Sometimes, slayers can achieve special powers we refer to as Aspects."

"Interesting." Her bright green eyes flashed. "The Conclave kept us in the dark for too many years. Do you still swear loyalty to them?"

I gritted my teeth at the thought. "Pardon my French, Your Highness, but I would rather kiss a dog's ass before bending my knee to the Conclave. Their impudence was the reason my parents were killed. Had they been as vigilant has you have; the situation may have been different."

Arthur cleared his throat at my vulgar statement, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The Queen was human too, and I refused to sugar-coat my feelings on the matter.

To my surprise, she laughed. "How eloquently put, Ryder. I would expect no less." As she calmed, her eyes turned back to that serious, regal light. "This vampire was able to escape the Conclave?"

I nodded. "Even with their intervention, it wasn't enough to destroy it. Holy bayonets and bullets did nothing to stop it. Even cutting off its head did not deter the creature. It was like sprinkling water on a roaring wildfire." I hesitated for a moment as the Queen subtly turned her gaze on Integra. The two shared a secretive look for a long moment, and my curiosity burned out of control.

"Very well, this matter will be considered our highest priority. All agents will be dispatched to deal with this. You may return to your employer, Ryder." She gave me a wry smile, and I returned it with an awkward bow and returned to Integra's side. Integra's eyebrows arched at me, and a playful smirk played on her lips, deepening a wrinkle on her cheek.

The Table talked strategy for the next hour, nearly boring me with their grandstanding and speeches until finally the plan had been decided. Queen Veria stood, her eyes blazing with emotion as she turned to Integra. "Integra, Seras, Ryder?"

My eyes shot up to look at her, shocked she would address me with the others.

"Defeat this vampire. Understood?"

We nodded simultaneously, and the Table stood as the meeting was adjourned. My muscles had been strung tight in anticipation. The Queen clearly seemed to understand the implications of using Hellsing as an outlet to vanquish evil, and also believed in its abilities. My doubts about their other activities would just have to be put aside. Soon enough I would see Seras's true abilities for my own eyes. For some reason, I was anticipating it.

"Perhaps a little more tact while addressing the Queen, Ryder." Arthur snorted as soon as we cleared the palace gates.

"I think the Queen liked her." Seras chimed in, her innocent voice lilting on the air.

"Perhaps, but maybe the cursing should be kept to a minimum." Arthur suggested with a defeated sigh.

To my surprise, Integra chuckled dryly. "This Table needs more balls. Well done, Ryder."

I had to suppress the feeling of flattery, but could not stop the blush that rose to my cheeks. Sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me when it came to anything involving my past or my family. But most importantly, Integra didn't pity me like so many others did. After a while, their pity became stale. Integra actually seemed to believe in me, and to her, I was the warrior I always wanted to be. Sure, she could still freeze me in place with her deathly stare, but I could understand why her and Seras were such good friends.

Then, the comment from earlier hit me just as we pulled up to Hellsing Manor. _Draculina._ What did it mean? Did I dare ask? Everyone seemed hell-bent on keeping me in the dark on the matter. But how many more surprises did Hellsing have in store for me?

Exiting the vehicle, Seras excused herself to her coffin for a much-needed rest, and I followed Integra to her office. My orders were clear, and yet I needed something to do. And, I needed answers. I at least had to try and poke the hornets nest. I hated to enrage Integra, but I had to try.

"Sir Integra?" I ventured as she entered her office ahead of me.

She beckoned me silently, as she sat down with an exhausted grunt and lit up again.

I approached cautiously, and her good eye narrowed in suspicion…as if she could sense my emotional climate. "About something that was said back there at the meeting…well, what did Her Highness mean by _Draculina_?"

Integra visibly stiffened, and I flinched at the dark look that came over her. "While the Conclave kept things from the Crown, the Crown also had its secrets." She looked less than pleased to speak of this. "This is all I will say on the matter."

If possible, my curiosity only grew as I remembered the locked door in the basement and Pip's warning. "Secrets often don't stay put long." I reminded her, aghast at my own boldness. "You also knew the type of freak that killed my parents."

Integra slammed her fist down onto the desk, effectively silencing me. "Would it change what you thought of us?" Her blue eye blazed with fury, and I took a step back.

"No, but now that I'm here, I think I have a right to know. My father kept secrets and took them to his grave, and its kind of insulting you can't trust me with this one." I admitted bitterly.

She seemed surprised, and her fury dampened slightly. Perhaps she was unused to having someone test her fury. Whew! And what a fury it was! I could easily see how the Iron Maiden's temper could flare. "You're correct, but I can't help but wonder what you will do once you know the truth."

I matched her stare with my own. "I guess you won't know until you take that chance."

Integra studied me ever so carefully for a few moments, and then put her cigar to her lips. The tale began to weave through her words as she recanted the tale of her childhood. I stood, transfixed as she divulged that yes, she had fired the final shot that killed her Uncle Richard, but she had not acted alone. That, hidden deep within the dungeons, lay an ancient being that her father, Arthur, had told her about in his dying breaths. She had come upon a corpse, and had been convinced that had been the end when Richard entered and spilled her blood.

"I suppose I do not have to tell you what happened when my worthless Uncle shot me, do I?" She asked, as if the conversation was painful for her to talk about.

I swallowed back bile and shook my head. "Seras wasn't the one who caused all that…carnage 30 years ago was it?"

Integra said nothing, and I had my answer. "What happened to it?"

"Seras would have you believe he will eventually return. But he's certainly kept me waiting if that's true." Integra snorted then, and a weary look came across her face. "Easy for her to say. She's a bloody vampire with all the time in the world to wait. But I've grown old."

I snorted. "I wouldn't consider 52 overly old, Sir Integra."

"It is when you've lived as I have." She murmured, taking in a long drag of her cigar.

So, the Master waited for her loyal Servant all this time? I admired the woman's patience…or lack thereof. Her words concerned me. If this being was so difficult to destroy, then what chance did we have against the Crow-masked beast? If even the being _had_ been destroyed. I shuddered at the thought. Would it actually return to the manor if it revived itself?

"Sir, I will not divulge a word of what was spoken here. I swear it." I saluted her.

"I will hold you to that, Ryder. Now, on to business." Integra changed tones quickly, and slipped back into the business-like mask. She hid her emotions well, but if one looked close enough, they could see that the woman was impatient…

Impatient for her Servant to return.

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter down. I promise your favorite vampire will make an appearance soon! Please leave me a review if you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Count**_

Integra's orders had been simple. I was to stay at the manor during the day and train with Damien. The bulky soldier, who had been less than pleased with me before, still had not warmed up to me. The brutal swings of his hammer that actually connected still left me sideways despite my healing abilities.

We trained through the day until the sun set, and he put down his Warhammer with a satisfied smirk. He'd been successful in disconnecting my shoulder several times, forcing me to shove it back into place before it could heal wrong. I'd wager he got his revenge after the last one made me wince aloud. I'd been determined not to let him hear my pain, and I'd failed at that. Annoyed and frustrated, I changed out of my uniform and hopped in the shower. Once I was clean, I changed into a pair of leather skinny jeans and a low-cut grey sweater and headed upstairs for dinner. My stomach snarled as I forked down my food, not in the mood to be civil. Leaving the dishes to Arthur, I headed outside past the courtyard and to the gazebo.

Propping Fang against the entrance, I laid down and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to things that didn't aggravate me. Seras had left earlier after Integra ordered a full sweep of the city. She had seemed dazed, as if she was somewhere else, and left in a trance. I shook my head. Seras was a mystery to me.

At some point during my musings, I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to the feel of the chilly air on my face, and a warm, fuzzy feeling on my fingertips.

I jerked in surprise when a long black muzzle accompanied by a pair of red eyes appeared. In a flash, I grabbed Fang and stood on top of the benches, the blade raised above my head.

The dog huffed and pawed at the ground, staring at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. "You again." I grumbled, willing the uneasiness away. The creature's hackles weren't raised this time, and it appeared to be calm, almost eerily so. "Look, I've had a long day, and I'm not really in the mood for wet dog."

It snarled as if it understood me and chuffed, showing me its dagger sharp teeth.

"Are you intentionally being annoying?" I asked, climbing down carefully from my perch, but still gripping Fang tightly.

It let out what sounded like a snicker and sniffed me as I approached it. Alarms went off in my head, but I ignored them, bringing my palm in close. The hound sniffed it vigorously, before wetting it with its tongue. However, it growled when I made a move to run my hands through its soft fur. I pouted at the action, and it chuffed once more, an air of arrogance surrounding it.

I made myself lean back, trying to get back the relaxation I had achieved earlier and closed my eyes.

The great black hound wasn't having any of it, and nudged my palm urgently with its wet nose. I blinked an eye open. "What? Did your Master forget to feed you?"

The dog actually snorted and turned its back on me, taking off through the gazebo entrance. I bolted upright in surprise, and picked up my scythe to follow it. The dog bounded several yards and paused to look back at me as if it _wanted_ me to follow.

It continued to run until we reached what looked like a sewer entrance. The cover on the hole had been ajar and before I could blink, the dog materialized into smoke and disappeared into it. The action froze me in place. That had been no dog…but some kind of trick. I backpedaled quickly away from the hole. A prickling sensation ran down my spine even stronger than before. I didn't know why, but I could feel some kind of evil emanating from the hole. The smell wasn't the thing that put me off, but the alarm signals my slayers senses were giving me. Perhaps the dog was another part of Seras. I had to believe that, or I would lose my nerve. Honor demanded that I see what was down there. If anything else, I had to ensure Sir Integra's safety.

Using Fang's blade as a repel hook, I slid down the handle until my feet touched solid concrete and pulled it free. The stench hit me like a ton of bricks and I gagged, throwing my sleeve in front of my nose. It wasn't the typical sewer smell…and it carried with it the distinct aura of death. My eyes widened and I felt my hands shake. The feeling had returned more forceful than before. It felt worse than when I had stood in front of Crow-Mask. Fighting off the paralyzing fear, I began making my way down the tunnel along the sides, taking care not to touch the water. The damp air almost seemed oppressing…like a heavy weight was slowly crushing me. Even breathing was becoming difficult. Still, I pushed on until the passage slanted upwards very suddenly. Using my slightly enhanced vision, I found the ladder and began to climb. A musty, old smell replaced that of the sewer as I emerged into a concrete hallway. The only light came from a lit torch on the wall. Crawling out of the hole, I pulled the torch from the sconce and glanced around. Then, it hit me. I must've emerged behind the door in the basement! It was the only thing that made sense, considering the tunnel had led straight towards the manor. In fact, I could see the back of the door down the opposite end of the hall. Suppressing a shiver, I looked down deep into the darkness below. Taking careful steps, I began my descent, lighting the other torches along the way. Eventually, the hall widened out into a large room.

I began to move about the room, lifting the torch to get a bearing on my surroundings. There wasn't much here, save for a few chains with cuffs at the end. I shuddered as I realized that Hellsing manor came complete with a dungeon. Maybe Integra didn't want me down here for fear that I would pass judgement on the family for keeping prisoners. I admit, it did change my perspective a little, but as I said, war often makes reasonable people resort to ugly actions. As I made my way to the back of the room, a black box caught my attention. As my eyes sought it out, the feeling of dread washed over me again, and I could almost hear silent whispers in the darkness. I jerked around, but there was no one there. With shaking knees, I walked towards it. Then, I stopped cold. This was no box, but a coffin.

The scrape of my feet ceased as I stood over it. A strange symbol of an eye had been carved into the wood, and words written in French. For once, I thanked Glinda for pushing me to learn a colorful array of languages.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name…eating my wings, to make me tame." I spoke, translating as I went.

Like a drenching shower, the room went drastically cold, and the torch flickered in my grip. I jumped as the sound of whispers met my ears once again. Shivering, I glanced back at the text, trying to make sense of any of it.

"The Bird of Hermes?" I thought aloud. A curious thing to have engraved on one's coffin. Who was the person buried down here? And why would Integra lock them away so tightly? Could it be a disgraced family member or was Integra more paranoid than I thought?

A strange seven-pointed star mark sat beneath the letters, which looked more recent than the French words. I looked at it closely, committing it to memory.

Suddenly, a low chuckle began, growing into insane laughter. Tripping over my own feet, I fell backwards from the coffin, dropping my torch in the process. Colliding with the ground caused the flame to go out, plunging the room into darkness. I'd tried to catch myself with my hand, and ended up drawing blood in the process.

"Shit." I grumbled, attempting to pull myself up and squinting through the darkness to see how bad the cut was.

The laughter sounded again, and I froze. It was so quiet, that I could even hear the drops of blood from my hand drip onto the stone floor. Where was the damn mutt when I needed it?

The pressure intensified in the room, and I heard a set of footsteps approaching slowly from some direction. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand at full attention and my nerves pulled as tight as piano strings…ready to sing at the slightest bit of pressure.

The footsteps paused somewhere to my left, and I couldn't look even if I wanted to. The darkness of the room had intensified to the point where I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face anymore. Even the beat of my heart sounded loud in the silence.

"Now, look what you've gone and done." A male voice, smooth as honey with the bite of a viper, sounded in my ear. A hand came from the darkness and picked up my injured one. "It is a pity to waste your blood, don't you think?"

I blinked in the darkness, feeling rather helpless now. Just what had found me down here, I had no idea. The voice carried a slight accent that I couldn't place…and it certainly wasn't French, otherwise I would be cursing out Pip for the tasteless prank. Could Seras have another familiar? Somehow, I doubted that, but one could never be sure with a secretive vampire lurking around.

Something long, warm, and wet slid up the middle of my palm, shocking me out of my own thoughts. The voice hummed in satisfaction. "Virgin blood. How fate shines favorably on me this evening." The voice whispered into the shell of my ear, and I could feel the hot breath washing over my neck. "But there is something else. What are you, my dear?"

I shivered as what felt like thousands of hands materialized from the darkness and began to caress me. My thoughts were becoming cloudy, and it took a monumental amount of strength to break through the fog. "I should be asking you the same question."

The being laughed, pressing a pair of lips to my palm, which now had been sealed thanks to my enhanced healing. "It's not very ladylike to answer a question with another question."

I couldn't help the mirthless chuckle that escaped me. If this was what death would feel like, then I figured I could at least make light of the situation. "There's nothing ladylike about me."

"No? I beg to differ." The voice purred, and hand reached a little too far up for my liking, and I found the strength to swat it away.

Like collapsing dominoes, the rest of my strength returned, and I broke free of the shadowy arms holding me in place. "Who are you?" I demanded, trying to see in the oppressive darkness.

"Why, you already said my name, dearest." He crooned, and a set of hands caressed the top of my shoulders. "Just how were you able to call me back?" He seemed to be talking more to himself than me. "Hmm, I suppose that doesn't matter now. Who is master of this manor, my dear?"

I had determined not to tell him anything, but his query confused me enough to answer. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." The words left my mouth just as wandering hand came across the Hellsing pin attached to my sweater.

"Excellent" An excited hiss startled me.

At once, the hands withdrew from me, and the darkness lifted. My torch flared to life, making me jump in shock. I turned in a full circle, determined to find the man that had spoken to me, but no one was there. Shocked and exhausted, I picked up the torch and ran towards the door. To my horror, it lay ajar.

"Pip!" I finally found my voice and screamed.

"Is that you, dove? What is the matter." His carefree voice lilted to my ears.

"There's no time! You have to warn Integra! Something's coming for her."

Pip cursed loudly. "Seras isn't far. Find her, dove! I will see what I can do!"

The shadows scattered, and I dropped the torch on the stone and took off in a dead sprint. _Damnit! Seras is too far! What the hell have I done?_

"INTEGRA!" I screamed, not caring to be polite as I took the stairs as quick as I could, seeing her office in sight. The door stood open, and fear lodged itself in my chest just as a shot rang out.

 _No, no…not now._ I silently threw up any prayer I could think of as I burst through the doors. The first thing that registered with me, was that Integra sat on the floor in her pajamas. The next, was that she held her revolver in her hand…and the barrel was smoking.

In the corner, a figure was kneeling on the floor, blood welling from his shoulder. Prickling spider feet danced over my skin as the man on the floor laughed. He was clad all in red, with a white undercoat. Chaotic back hair fell around a pale, thin face. Glaring crimson eyes bore into Integra's form, and the same chilling voice from earlier spoke as the bullets rained down around him. "What a violent welcome. And you're noisy as always."

Unwilling to be paralyzed by fear again, I grasped hold of Fang and drew it from my back, slamming the blade into the wood to draw the freak's attention as I moved between them. "If you want her, come and try me!"

The creature threw back his head and laughed. His fanged grin caused his eyes to flash with interest. "Placing yourself between a Master and his Servant? You humans never cease to amaze me!" His white-gloved hands clapped together with glee, and I spied the same symbol from earlier marked on them.

"Stand down, Ryder." Integra spoke, so softly I wasn't even sure it had happened.

Shock ripped through me at her command. "But…"

"Please."

My jaw dropped. Integra had yet to ever say "please" to anyone in my presence…let alone _me_.

Integra pushed her glasses up on her nose, not looking the freak in the eyes. "Late homecoming eh, Alucard? What were you doing?"

I looked between the two, spellbound by their interaction, before Seras crashed through the door, an anti-tank rifle in hand. "What is it, what's going on?!"

Then she paused, and a peace settled over the vampiress. "Master!" She exclaimed.

If possible, I felt more blood drain out of my face. _Master?_

The vampire in front of me flashed his teeth at Seras before turning his burning gaze back on Integra. "I just kept killing my own lives…inside of me." He hummed. "Kept killing them until there was nothing left. All except one."

I blinked, the confusion secondary only to the shock that didn't seem to be wearing off.

"And now I'm here." His eyes flashed intensely.

Integra was silent for a long time, almost appearing older with the weary look on her face. "Too late. You're too late, Alucard."

The red-eyed fiend smirked. "I'm sorry."

"I suppose you must be hungry then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. A smirk played on her lips. If possible, I felt like my jaw could drop off my face altogether and walk away as she offered her blood to the creature.

"Ah, 30 years without anything to eat…I'm ravenous." He hissed, shifting his burning gaze to me. It felt like being trapped in the hypnotic gaze of a snake. "Even with my…appetizer."

I visibly shrunk as Seras's wide eyes jerked to mine.

Integra visibly chuckled and raised her hand to her lips, biting her finger hard enough to draw blood. I raised my hand to stop her, but she was already pressing her finger into the vampire's mouth.

Greedy sucking noises ensued, and I swallowed back bile. That thing had…ugh…I couldn't even think of it!

When he finished he leaned against the wood wall of the manor and breathed in.

"Welcome home, Count." She smiled.

I jerked at the title, and it all crashed down on me like a tidal wave. The walls swam as Fang slipped from my grip and landed with a loud clang onto the floor. The next thing I knew was the ground rushing up to greet me as the being uttered his final words.

"Good to be back, my Master."

The place I retreated to was warm, and the sun shined through freshly cleaned windows. Somewhere, my nose could pick up the distinct homey scent of homemade pancakes and bacon. I sat up in my bed, staring around me at the familiar, yet impossible environment. Glinda walked into the room, her eyes buried deep in a book. She barely acknowledged me, flipping her light hair behind her ears. I grinned at her blasé attitude, knowing it was how she showed that she loved me.

"Liz? Are you up?"

I stopped, and a warmth spread through my chest. "Mom?" I sprinted through the hallway, following the smell of pancakes to the kitchen. And there, she stood over an electric griddle, flipping pancakes onto a plate. She turned, and her warm smile greeted me. Her blonde hair was swept into a low ponytail, highlighting her high cheekbones.

I wasted no time embracing her, taking in the smell of her perfume, sweet like honeysuckle and a hint of fresh laundry. Tears spilled down my cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, baby I missed you too." I squeezed me harder against her. It wasn't possible, but I didn't care. "Go tell your father breakfast is ready." She kissed my forehead like she always used to.

I bounded outside, finding my father at the wood block, chopping away. His jade shirt was drenched in sweat, and he grunted with the effort. The sweat made his shiny black hair an oil slick. Muscular arms threatened to rip the fragile shirt in half as he turned, sensing my presence.

Kind, storm grey eyes fell to me, and a smile touched the corners of his eyes, highlighting the crow's feet that age had written there. "Elizabeth." He opened his arms wide. Not caring about the sweat, I ran into him hard, pressing my face against his chest. "It's breakfast time."

Swinging me into the air and setting me back down, he smiled wider and rubbed his hands together. "Good, I'm starved."

As I grasped for my father's hand, I turned and froze. In the doorway of the dining room, stood Crow-Mask. My blood ran cold as he turned and placed a finger over his lips and marched into the kitchen.

Letting go of his hand, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the house, but it seemed to draw further and further away. A scream rang out, and Glinda came running. But it was different. She was small now, barely 12 years old. Phasing through me, she slammed into my father's leg, tears staining her pale cheeks.

Crow-Mask emerged from the house, his pale lips and face covered in ruby red blood. Fangs extended past his lips as he set his sights on me.

I glanced behind me, and screamed in terror as Glinda curled up in a ball near his corpse, grey eyes clouded by fear.

I turned back to my enemy, tears streaking down my face. "Why? What did they ever do to you?"

He only responded with a sharp-toothed sadistic grin and sauntered forward, grasping my chin between his clammy fingers. "Their very existence offends me. _Your_ continued life, offends me."

Rage flooded my vision with red. "I _will_ kill you…no matter how long it takes."

"Humanity cannot kill me." He hissed. "Weak, pathetic things, your kind are. You cannot begin to comprehend how outmatched you are."

"I don't care!" I thundered, yanking my chin from his grasp and taking a step back. "You were so weak you had to turn to darkness to get what you wanted. And that is why humans will always defeat your kind…we were _always_ stronger!"

He hissed with malice and lunged. And then, something collided with him…a mass of black fur and razor sharp fangs.

"Urgh!" The vampire screeched underneath the hellhound's weight. "Damnit! Baskerville, down!"

The hellhound bit down and tore off a large chunk of the vampire before he was able to throw the dog off of him. Feathers flew from his body in large chunks as he righted himself, summoning his snake to attack me while he dealt with the hound.

The snake grew and grew until a massive cobra loomed over me. Its hood flared and its red as blood tongue fluttered. Piercing red eyes glared down at me with malice. Fear erupted in my stomach at the sight, and I felt the telltale itch in my scars. Had I not killed it before? Why had it grown in my absence? Surely, the past was about to repeat itself once more…

A disembodied laugh echoed from somewhere as I stared down the snake. "That's an adorable parlor trick, surely you see through it?"

I blinked, recognizing the familiar honey-soaked voice from somewhere, but couldn't quite place where.

"You are human are you not? Strike it down with your rage, little human!" The voice commanded.

With a cry of rage, I charged the sinuous snake. Its maw opened in glee as Fang materialized in my hand and I brought the blade down on its neck. Silence prevailed as I rid the snake of its head, and it shrank into the earth, dead.

"HOW?" The vampire in the crow mask screamed.

With adrenaline rushing through my veins, I charged him next. Snarling, the vampire jumped aside, narrowly avoiding my blade. "You may be powerful, Ryder, but you will never have this power."

"We'll see." I spoke, and sprang at him.

With a jerk, my eyes flew open and I sat up, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped down my forehead and soaked my skin. Taking in a few more breaths, I looked down at my hands.

It…had been a dream? It felt so real. Where had all that speed come from? I'd never moved that quickly in my life. If I had fought like that, my parents might have stood a chance.

Gaining control of my breathing, I took in my bearings. I was lying in a bed in a room I had never seen before. The curtains were a neutral shade of blue, and the area rug looked faded and worn. On the bedside table sat a glass of water. I grabbed it and drank greedily. Wiping the excess water off my lips, I checked the time only to discover that my watch face had broken, and the time had stopped. Sighing, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and balked at my bare legs. At some point, I or someone else had changed my attire because I now wore one of my favorite pairs of cotton shorts and one of my t-shirts I had stashed in the dresser downstairs. It bore the same mark as my wolf pajamas, and I flushed in embarrassment.

And then, as I rose to my feet, my brain caught up with my body and I nearly passed out all over again. It was impossible…and yet…the evidence was all there, clear as day. How could I be working for these people?

I grasped the sides of my head. _Get a grip, Liz!_

The door creaked open, and I flinched before seeing Arthur's concerned face peak around the door. "Thank God, you're finally awake." He took a few steps into the room, pushing a cart inside holding various crackers and cheeses along with a cup of steaming hot tea. "I hope Bergamot is alright. Sir Integra prefers it. And the cook is asleep, but I thought you might need a pick-me-up."

I sat back down and nodded weakly, grateful that the normal one in the manor had greeted me first. I wasn't sure how stable I was at the moment, and I felt like I could pass out at any moment. Gingerly, I began nibbling at the crackers and sipping on the tea.

"I understand this is a lot to take in." Arthur ventured, the lines on his face deepening.

"Hah!" I let out a short burst of humor and sighed deeply. "That's a bit of an understatement, Arthur." I swallowed the rest of the cracker and took another sip of the tea. It was heavenly, with a perfect mix of cream and sugar. "How could you all just drop that bomb on me…"

Arthur looked weary. "Sir Integra thought it better to ease you into it, but no one anticipated that Alucard would return today."

I flinched at the vampire's name, remembering the smooth croon of his voice in the dungeons and sticky sensation of his tongue on my palm. "A little warning might have been nice." I mumbled.

"May I confess something?" Arthur sat down beside me, folding his weathered hands in his lap.

I waited for him to go on, nibbling on the piece of cheese.

"When I was employed, Integra was still very sore about Alucard's disappearance, and was unwilling to revisit any memories to enlighten me on anything. My first day on the job, I stumbled upon Seras's coffin and woke the vampiress. Of course, you know Seras, she managed to smooth things over rather quickly, but I do remember the shock like it was yesterday." Arthur looked almost amused. "What I'm trying to say, is that I hope you will stay with us. God knows we need a level head here to even things out."

I sighed. "Thank you, Arthur. You're a good man, and Sir Integra is lucky to have you."

He dipped his head and took the cart when I insisted I couldn't eat any more. Once he was gone, I stood up and walked to the doorway. The lights were on in the hallway, which meant that most of the house was still up.

"Get it together." I whispered to myself, tiptoeing my way downstairs. The rug helped my endeavor, masking my tiny footsteps. _So far so good._ I looked both ways before crossing the foyer. The stairs to the basement were clear, and I hotfooted my way down, making a beeline for my room.

I threw open the door and almost expired. There sat Seras, with her arms crossed, sitting on my bed with a knowing smile on her face.

I scrubbed my face with my hand wearily. "Seras. Is there something you want?"

She looked hurt at my tone, and her innocent look made my resolve crumble. "I just wanted to know that you were ok."

Her words shattered any anger I had left and I sat down beside the vampiress. Her shadowy arm tentatively snaked around my forearm, playing with the blueish veins visible in my wrist. I hiccupped as the traitorous tears hit. I scrubbed them away. "I'm…working through it. I just wish someone had said something…anything…"

Seras's eyes softening. "Actually, I'm not sure if there was anything I could've said to prepare you for my Master."

I hummed in agreement. "Yea, you're probably right. So, _he_ made you what you are?"

She nodded, and described the night call that had changed her human life. Seras Victoria had been a police officer at the time, responding to a call on a ghoul attack. Far outnumbered and outmatched, Seras had been taken hostage by the host vampire, who intended to use her as a shield against Alucard, who had come to destroy them. After shooting through her to kill the vampire, he gave her the choice to become a vampire, or die.

I blinked in shock. So, _she_ had chosen this? And, even more surprising, the vampire had given her a choice? "And you both work for Sir Integra?"

Seras nodded. "Yes."

I fell silent, pondering the questions still swirling through my head. "Why was he gone?"

Seras sighed, and explained how a vampire's familiars work and how a little Nazi had been able to use them as a weakness against Alucard during the war. The plot had apparently forced him to go into a deep sleep to destroy all the souls living inside him, and reason it took him so long to return was that it took an extremely long time to destroy all the souls he had accumulated during his long lifetime.

It made sense…and yet, it didn't. But, I accepted things could get weird in this place. I just…had to broaden my definition of weird. "I think I get it. Thanks, Seras."

Her crimson eyes softened and she reached around with her good arm to wrap me in a hug. I blinked in shock. My sister didn't even touch me, knowing I usually had a problem with it. I tensed at the action, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. The gesture brought me to tears again.

"Aw, now you're done it." I simpered, patting at my eyes with the collar of my shirt.

"You should get some rest. Sir Integra won't give you time to get used to it. Better to hit the ground running." She exclaimed, her ruby eyes filled with mirth.

I chuckled uneasily. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Seras rose and skipped out, chattering to Mr. Bernadotte excitedly. I shook my head and laid down, almost sure I wouldn't be able to sleep now. An hour passed, and suddenly a slow exhaustion swept over me. It felt almost like being drugged, and I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 **AN:**

 **See? I kept my promise. Review and let me know how I'm doing. I'd love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Understanding**_

The next morning came abruptly, with Seras shaking me awake just like yesterday. Out of habit, I checked my watch only to remember that I had broken it falling in the dungeons. Grumbling, I unclipped it and tossed it underneath the dresser. I dressed in my uniform and threw on the new jacket Integra gave me when we met the Queen. It was a rugged black suede on the outside with a warm wool lining on the inside. The collar deliberately stood higher, to emphasize the wool within. It was warm, and functional, bearing the Hellsing coat of arms on the back. Braiding my hair to avoid messing with it, I dragged myself upstairs, already feeling naked without my watch.

I entered Integra's office, taking in the smell of cigar smoke already. _This early, boss?_

Seras was waiting impatiently, bouncing on her toes, while the red-cloaked Transcendent stood in the corner like a gargoyle. A pair of red lensed, goggle-like glasses perched on his nose. They completely covered his demonic eyes, which I could sense were fixed on me. My slayer senses went on overdrive once more, and I suppressed a sigh. If this happened every time I was in a room with the vampire, I'd have nothing left for a real fight.

I straightened, shaking off the feeling of Alucard's eyes on me, and saluted. "Good Morning, Sir."

"Ryder." She addressed me with cool indifference, as if the events of last night had not happened. It was as Seras said: Integra wanted to test me. This, right here, was her way of seeing if I could handle this. And while it was overwhelming, she didn't know about the wolf hunts I went on during my mercenary days. Those days actually weren't so far in my past. The memories of the howls of the beasts still sent a thrill through me. "It appears we may have a lead on your freak."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of lead?"

Integra stood and looked down at her papers. "We received a call from the local police about a possible ghoul sighting in Glastonbury. Casualties were strangely minor, and only a few reported seeing them."

"Why is that strange?" I questioned, folding my hands over my chest.

"Ghouls tend to make a mess." Seras supplied. "They just eat and eat…"

It took a herculean effort not to grimace as Integra's good eye slid to me at Seras's comment. "Seras is right, ghoul attacks often mean heavy civilian casualties." She spoke, seemingly gauging my reaction. "That is why I'm sending you to investigate."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded, determined to show this woman that the passing out thing had been a one-time deal.

"And Alucard will be joining you."

My bravado deflated as quickly as the Cheshire cat smile appeared on the vampire's face.

"Alucard, intervene only if necessary. Ryder will lead the investigation." The lines around Integra's lips tightened with her smirk.

Alucard removed his hat and peered over his glasses at Integra. "Yes, it will be done, my Master."

I wanted to retort…or beg her to send Seras with me, but the smirk remained on Integra's lips…as if begging me to show weakness.

"Seras, I need you to come with me. I will be traveling into London to speak with Iscariot."

Seras looked surprised. "Why talk to them?"

Integra's brows furrowed. "Their recent movements disturb me. And we would do well not to underestimate Iscariot again."

Seras nodded and saluted. "Understood, Sir."

"Well, you have your orders. Go." She waved us off, sitting back down behind her desk and fishing a pen out of her pocket.

 _Damn…damn…DAMN!_ I silently cursed the old woman out. She was nuts! Surely, she didn't think everything would be fine and dandy? How was I to trust that his allegiance to her would stop him for devouring me on a whim?

I stepped downstairs quickly, ignoring the shadowy presence at my heels. Seras caught my eyes as I stepped out the front doors, encouraging me with a nod. Oh sure, she could be optimistic…she was basically his child. My scars itched, and I reached through my jacket to quell the feeling. It wasn't overly cold today, but the jacket covered more skin. Outside, instead of Arthur waiting with the car, I found the circle drive's only occupant to be a bright red Ducati 959 bike. The shine of the paintjob made my mouth water. Glinda and I used to have something like it while we were being trained by the Conclave, but nothing this nice. I envied its owner.

"I can feel your envy, Slayer." Alucard crooned in my ear. "But it seems to be misplaced. My Master saw fit to upgrade your travel."

I blinked. _Wait…this is mine? I take it back; the woman is alright._ Resisting the urge to squeal, I raced to it, running my hands over the soft leather seat. "But, how will you get there?" I asked, avoiding his crimson gaze, though I could feel him boring holes into the back of my skull.

He chuckled lowly. "You needn't worry about that." He paused, his lips turning down in a slight frown. "You should wear this." Producing a red helmet that matched the paint of the bike, he handed it to me. "It would be such a waste to splatter your pretty brains all over the road."

My nose crinkled at the image. "Uh, thanks. Good call." I slipped on the helmet and turned the key, hearing the bike roar to life. Peeling out of the drive, I couldn't resist a look back at the red-coated vampire. There he stood, watching me go. My skin prickled as I raced through the gate and hit the open road. Glastonbury wasn't far from here. I'd actually been there already after getting a call about a wolfy problem.

Zooming between the cars, I made it to Glastonbury in an hour's time. Taking it slow, I rolled into a driveway where a couple of police cars sat. Crime scene tape had been placed around the area, keeping the curious citizens at bay.

"Hey, you can't come in here. This area is under investigation." A cop with silver hair walked over to me with a stern look on his face. He probably thought I was a punk ass kid in this getup.

"Stand down officer." I tried to speak sternly, showing him the Hellsing coat of arms on my uniform.

He backtracked like he'd been bit in the ass, and grimaced. "Fine, just don't touch anything!"

Pleased, I pushed past him and ducked under the crime scene tape.

The inside of the house had been torn apart, with papers and bits of furniture scattered everywhere. A large sized bloodstain indicated where someone had gotten bit during the skirmish. Another appeared in the bedroom, upon further inspection. So, two casualties so far. Very low compared to how Seras described ghoul attacks. Whoever had done this was being extremely careful not to attract attention by only taking two souls. This had Crow-Mask written all over it.

I exited the building, running by a few questions with the police offers. As expected, the family seemed like the normal type, that didn't ruffle any feathers. It would create havoc to attack a family so senselessly. The masked vampire lived for havoc. Everything pointed to him, and yet, something still didn't make sense. If he wanted to end me himself, then why create ghouls?

Noon came around, and I rode downtown to find somewhere to eat. I opted for a classic diner with the outside seating and took a seat at one of the rickety tables. This time of year, no one in their right mind was sitting outside, so I drew a few stares.

Eventually, my meal came, and I dug in. A shadow fell over me then, and I almost choked on my food when Alucard took a seat next to me, leaning back with a fanged grin.

Swallowing uncomfortably, I wiped the excess sauce from the sandwich of my lips. "You have an uncanny ability to make my skin crawl, you know that?"

He grinned. "I've been told as much from time to time."

I grumbled and continued to eat, trying to ignore his intense stare. "I thought you were only supposed to intervene if I needed you?"

Alucard shrugged. "I was bored."

I rolled my eyes. It was so simple, yet so…him. Integra certainly had her hands full with him. I didn't envy her. Ordering around a millennia old vampire would be torture. And, she was stuck with him for the rest of her life.

Then, it hit me. Just how did the control work? A vampire such as Alucard would have many different powers, all of which are often unnecessary in battle. So how does she determine how much power he should use? Leaving it up to him would prove disastrous, right? And, when she died, did their control over him vanish too without an heir?

These were questions, I feared, would be answered much too late. I shuddered to think what kind of terror he would produce if left to his own devices.

"What draws your attention, I wonder." Alucard's eyes flashed over the top of his red lenses as he clasped his gloved hands together.

"Curiosity." I admitted, stirring my hot cocoa idly, watching the steam rise into the cool air.

"Might I sate that…dangerous curiosity." He inquired as the shadows playing his hair seemed to reach for me.

I hesitated. "I was just wondering…" I paused to formulate my thoughts.

"About?" He prodded me.

"How much of Stoker's story was actually true?" I questioned, taking a sip of the cocoa while hiding my inner turmoil. I hoped that I hadn't unintentionally kicked a hornet's nest. I heard he could be volatile when angered. "I mean, you obviously aren't dead or destroyed…or whatever you call it." I realized I was babbling, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

Alucard leaned forward, allowing his glasses to slip so that his crimson irises looked straight into mine. "Some is true, yes. The rest is a fabrication meant to placate the herd." He spoke, his honeyed voice dripping with malice. "By the way, your blush is exquisite."

I blanched and buried my face in my food again, ignoring the grin that stretched over his features. I had to admit, he was an ass, but the stories did not lie…he was dangerously attractive. I finished up quickly and paid, sauntering out of the diner with Alucard on my heels.

 _Like an obedient dog…_ I snorted at the thought, the image of the black hound popping into my head. "That dog was yours wasn't it."

"And?" He asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Your mutt nearly had me for dinner." I hissed, forgetting for a second that I was literally getting after the "No Life King".

Alucard merely shrugged. "Baskerville liked you well enough."

"So it would seem…" I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, a commotion drew my attention. A crash was heard, and a hooded figure jumped from one of the more lavish buildings in town. The figure landed _much_ too deftly on his feet and began running, a bundle wrapped in its arms.

The prickling on my skin was all I needed to know. Climbing onto the Ducati, I revved the engine and took off after it. Hearing the sound of my bike, the figure seemed to look over its shoulder before taking off in a sharp turn. I followed closely until they veered off the road and disappeared into the trees lining the town. Cursing, I cut the engine and jumped off, sprinting after them.

Soon enough, I caught up with them. Drawing Fang, I drew close swiped in an uppercut fashion, tearing the hoodie from its form and making it lose its balance. To my shock, a pair of crimson eyes looked up to glare at me through a curtain of honey blonde hair. Ruby lips parted in a predatory smile as she stood, pulling the bundle closer to her. The cries coming from within alerted me to the child she held.

I swung Fang to the side and crouched. "I don't believe that belongs to you, freak."

"Silly, girl. Everything belongs to us. If we want, we take." She explained, flipping her hair over her ear and smirking at me. "Hellsing…huh, didn't know they hired a chit."

I saw red. "Look, I came here looking for a peaceful day, with no violence, strong language, or mature content. And then your freak ass has to come make trouble. So, do me a favor, and hand over the child so I can tear you to shreds."

"Hmmm, if you insist!" She tossed me the bundle, and I reacted with surprise before she decked me…hard. I hit the tree behind me with enough force to shake the branches. As I slid down, I reached up and popped my jaw back into place. Spitting blood onto the ground, I grunted and stood up. The child in my arms was awake; wide brown eyes blinked at me in alarm under a patch of dark hair. I sighed and shook my head as the freak took off running. "Wrong answer. Alucard?"

A shadow moved past me, and I blinked in surprise at the speed in which it moved. Backtracking out of the forest, I tracked down the family and returned the child. Not sticking around for their shocked praises, I took off back into the forest. I had no doubt Alucard was handling the situation, but I needed to make sure.

I heard the struggle, feminine hisses intermingled with horrific snarls and loud gunshots. Finally, I broke through a clearing where several trees had been felled and the acrid scent of gunpowder filled the air. If I didn't know better, Alucard appeared to be embracing the woman. However, as I drew closer, realization dawned on me.

The vampire's teeth were latched onto the she-vamp's neck, and greedy sucking noises reached my sensitive ears. I balked at the sight and stepped back onto a fallen twig.

The No Life King froze and pulled himself from the vampiress's neck to fix his hellish eyes on me. His hat had been discarded at one point, and the glasses were missing as well. In fact, his cloak of red was nowhere in sight either. Instead, he wore what looked like a black leather straightjacket that wrapped around his entire body. It struck me then how incredibly thin the vampire was. Grinning with blood-soaked teeth, he raised an index finger to beckon me. "Why should I have all the spoils to myself? Come, little human, finish the job."

That voice…God…it was the stuff of nightmares. Instead of smooth and cloying it sounded like the snarls of a rabid dog. Suddenly, it was like my resolve was gone. I felt two inches tall…like the ten-year-old who faced the Crow Mask again. Only this time, it was only my fear rooting me to the spot, not a snake's fangs.

The vampiress struggled pathetically in his grip and turned her subdued ruby eyes on me. "Kill me…please…"

Fang slipped from my grip as panic spiraled down my spine. The urge to run from the crazed beast was overwhelming. Any bravado I had built up around him had vanished.

He laughed at my reluctance. "What's the matter, dearest? Don't recognize me? You would not hesitate to kill if you knew what she had been planning."

I stayed frozen, feeling the power exude from the beast in waves.

Alucard's crimson eyes blazed to life. "Do it!"

His words jolted me, and, unable to take it anymore, I swiftly picked up Fang and swung it high above my head.

Like walking in a dream, I picked myself up from the ground. My blade had done the job, and now she lay in a pile of ashes. It had to be done, but something about Alucard's insistence bothered me.

He approached me, and I noticed that his red-overcoat was back along with his hat. Situating his glasses over his eyes, he finally spoke. "I wonder, Slayer…have your convictions softened?"

I blinked up at him, suddenly feeling more at ease. Had that been a demonstration of his power? If so, I wasn't sure how I would deal with that in a closer battle. He was…overbearing and violent in that form. "What do you mean?"

"She worked for _him_." He continued to walk on ahead as my footsteps slowed.

I clenched my fists, angry that he had kept that from me and even angrier that he had insisted that I wasn't still wanting the Crow dead. "How would you possibly know that?"

"I drank of her life, and in return, I gained her memories." He explained, almost like we were discussing the weather over a cup of coffee.

I watched his back as he strode ahead of me. Being as tall as he was, it was difficult to keep up, even at a slow pace. "My father used to say vengeance was a two-headed cobra. And while you cut down one head, the other poisoned you."

Alucard surprised me with a condescending laugh and rounded on me, letting his glasses slip down his nose so he could peer at me with his ruby irises. "That's a very cute metaphor…and unoriginal. You humans think holding on to your principles makes you better than others. And this may be news to you, dearest, but it doesn't."

My jaw twitched. "If we don't have our principles, then how are we any better than your kind?"

Uncharacteristically, Alucard flinched and scowled at me, returning his glasses back to their original position. "My Master expects us back. Come."

I ground my teeth and pushed past him, fed up with his ever-changing attitude and snarky comments. What the hell did he know about humanity? Was he not beaten by a group of "mere humans"? Swinging my legs over the bike, I shoved my helmet on my head and drove away from the crowd of curious onlookers, not bothering to look back.

Back at the manor, I parked the bike in the small garage next to the manor and deposited the key in my pocket. Once inside, I noticed the door to Integra's office ajar, and heated voices were speaking within.

"That is not your decision to make!" A male voice barked.

"Oh? And when pray tell, did Iscariot take an interest in such matters?" Integra's voice filtered into the hallway, and she didn't sound pleased. "Where was your 'interest' when the Conclave withdrew their forces from England and left the Crown to deal with such matters?"

I drew myself flat against the door, straining to listen.

Another voice spoke, this one with a clear accent. "They were created to be holy protectors of the people. Section 13 has a clear claim…"

Integra cut him off swiftly. "Your _claim_ is nothing but hollow words and false promises. I granted you safe entry to my manor on the premises that you do not try to exert your power here, and you have only proven my mistrust. Arthur, see them out."

"Of course, Sir." Arthur replied from within, his voice a little too eager.

Withdrawing from the door quickly, I strode downstairs to sit in the foyer to wait. A man and woman who I had not seen before followed Arthur out. One was dressed much like a priest, with his blueish, raven colored hair tied back in a low ponytail and wearing lavish robes. The other, was a menacing figure with wrappings all over her head, covering everything except her cold and calculating eyes. They both stared openly at me as they passed, their eyes filled with an emotion that I didn't quite like.

Once Arthur had shown them out, he returned looking weary. "I'm not sure why Integra even entertains such meetings with Section 13. They only proved to be distrustful time and time again."

I shook my head, wondering if all the tall-tales from my childhood were true now. "I…didn't even know Section 13 was real. My family heard rumors, but never anything concrete."

"They caused Sir Integra a great deal of trouble during the War, and I'm afraid they haven't given up their crusade to shut us down." Arthur informed me, the expression on his face troubled.

"What did they want with her?" I questioned.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about, miss. Idle threats…nothing more."

I relaxed at his words and headed upstairs to Integra's office. The door was still ajar, and I could smell cigar smoke from within. She faced away from the door, seemingly staring out the long expanse of the estate. I knocked still, out of courtesy, and entered.

"Sir Integra, I have news."

"Report." She said, keeping her chair turned towards the wide windows.

"We found the one responsible for the ghouls, and destroyed her." I spoke, hoping to start with good news first.

Integra hummed, but it was almost like she was anticipating more.

"And Alucard discovered that she was working for Crow-Mask."

Integra sat up in her chair, the smoke pausing for a moment in its ascent towards the ceiling. "I will need to discuss this with my Servant when he returns. Go and train in the courtyard until I summon you." She still had yet to look at me, and her pensive mood concerned me.

"Yes, Sir." I mumbled, closing her office door behind me. As I turned, I almost ran straight into Alucard in the hall. I'd been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the almost constant prickling sensation on my skin.

I moved to go around him but found my path blocked again. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Slayer." He admonished.

I snorted. "Mind your own business. And…I have a name."

"Slayer will do and suits fine." Alucard insisted, grinning now that he knew he was able to get under my skin again. "Your cheeks turn a lovely shade of red when you're angry. I wonder if…"

"Alucard, a word?" Integra's presence in the hallway quickly tamed the vampire in front of me. Hands that had been poised above my shoulders dropped immediately. Amazing how much control this woman wielded over the monster.

"Yes, Master." He purred, glancing my way once more before finally letting me go. A shadowy hand briefly brushed my shoulder as I passed, causing me to shiver. I could feel Integra's blue eye burning a hole in my back as I retreated.

I bumped into Seras on my way to the courtyard. "You look awful, what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing I wouldn't have been able to handle on my own. Unfortunately, I think Sir Integra and your Master are conspiring to see how much they can push me." I grumbled, opening the doors and pulling Fang free, giving it an experimental swing.

"Sir Integra just wants to make sure you can do the job." Seras smiled, perching up on top of a stone pillar and peering down at me like a blonde gargoyle. "As for Master…" She paused and gave me a shrug. "Master just gets bored."

"So, I can see." I murmured, using the momentum for my swing to hurtle myself forward. Hefting the blade from the ground, I managed a mid-air swing move that I'd been unable to do before. Strange.

"He'll probably stop once the newness is gone. He used to tease me a lot too." Seras admitted.

I snorted. Of course, she had 30 years to get used to him. It wasn't a very cheery thought that the malicious vampire thought of me as a new plaything. I felt like a mouse hiding from a large tomcat.

"Bah, the vampire is nothing to fear, dove!" Mr. Bernadotte's voice chimed in. "Just pull on your big girl panties and tell the bastard off."

"Mr. Bernadotte…" Seras admonished him playfully, and I saw a spark there that made me smile. She had obviously cared for this person…probably so much so that she felt like keeping his soul forever. I shuddered at the thought.

I swung my blade around a few more times, frowning at how light it seemed now. It didn't seem that long ago that it was a struggle just to lift it. This place was improving my strength somehow, though I couldn't quite pinpoint the cause.

"What was your home like?"

Her question stunned me momentarily. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've never been to America." Seras's innocent voice stated. "Master has a long time ago, but Sir Integra has never sent me there."

Her curiosity was well founded, and it surprised me that the Draculina hadn't traveled to more places. "Well, my family and I lived in the Black Hills area. It was quiet and besides the usual backpacker, you didn't see many people."

"Why the isolation?" She questioned.

"My father preferred the solitude, and thought it would be safer. He built a safe haven there for slayers and their families, thinking it would be safe." I paused mid-swing. "He was partially correct, until Crow-Mask. But, the place was nice. I miss it sometimes, but I would never go back."

We were silent for a long time, but I could tell there was another question lingering on Seras's lips. "So, your powers are due to a mutation?"

I nodded. "It kicks in about the age of 15, give or take a year or two, and then the powers get refined through training. And, they don't always manifest the same way. Some, like my sister, have extra abilities that make them stand out."

This led to Seras asking about my sister. I jokingly suggested she should meet her for herself.

"I love meeting new people." Seras smiled. "Do you think she would visit if you asked?"

I cringed, trying to imagine the bubbly vampire getting along with the Ice Queen. "You _want_ to meet her?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you…she's a little rough around the edges." I dragged Fang's blade across a rock to sharpen it once more. "I guess both of us are."

As a matter of fact, a visit from Glinda would definitely ground me. After all the messed-up shit I'd witnessed, it would be a nice return to normalcy.

Later in the day, Integra summoned us both back to her office to discuss the events of the day. Apparently, Iscariot had been sticking its nose in Hellsing's business lately. Integra wouldn't go into details but it seemed like they were looking for someone. I didn't press her, knowing that she wouldn't tell me anyway but had probably already disclosed the information to her beloved pet.

Like this morning, Alucard lounged in the corner, almost melting into the shadows. Seras exchanged a look with him that I didn't particularly like.

Integra moved on, completely ignoring the rest of us as she combed through the briefing. While we didn't have another hard lead, we at least knew how to look for ghoul activity…which often led to finding the vampire in question. A nagging feeling in the back of my head told me we would never catch him this way, but I kept it to myself. Perhaps I could get Glinda to look into some things for me. Technically, I had to be around in case Integra called me in, but the nights were mine. Immediately, I began to make plans. Obviously, it would be out of the question to travel too far, but some investigating of my own wouldn't hurt. And, if I happened to run into Crow-Mask during my outings…well, all the better.

She dismissed us, letting us take the rest of the day off to do what we pleased…within reason of course. Sliding my newly acquired work phone out of my pocket, I called Glinda on the apartment phone.

I flopped down on my bed as I listened to the tone go until finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" Glinda's voice came through, and I sagged in relief.

"Sister." I acknowledged, barely holding in my excitement to talk with her.

I heard a rustle in the background. "Liz, how are you?" Though she tried to hide it, she sounded relieved.

"I'm…good. How are you and the girls?" I crossed one leg over the other to get comfortable.

"We're getting along. Alex received a contract yesterday. She's heading home."

I shot up, and exchanged a worried look with Seras, who leaned against the wall. She and Pip had been talking, but grew silent at my sudden movement. "Why ever would she do that?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently, they're having a beastie problem and the Conclave has yet to respond properly. Someone's paying slayers big bucks to hunt them. It's about a quarter million for each pelt."

I whistled. "Guess we left too early huh?"

Glinda snorted. "They could offer a million per pelt and I _still_ wouldn't go back."

I sighed. "Yea I understand. Say, would you be willing to come visit the estate this weekend?"

There was a pause. "Are you sure that's ok?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I'm inviting a stranger in. Besides, my boss would probably like to meet you."

She hummed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. I was planning on picking up another contract, but I suppose I can come see you instead."

I giggled at her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Whatever you say, Liz. I'll see you in a few days." There was a hint of excitement in Glinda's tone that made me smile in response.

"See you." As a rule, Ryders never say goodbye to each other.

I ended the call and slid the phone back into my pocket. Seras and Pip were engaged in a playful debate, firing different scenarios at each other. The sight was humorous to say the least. Just as Seras could gain the upper hand, the clever Frenchman would think of something else, and it would begin again. Leaving them to their game, I strolled into the hallway and, out of habit, turned to look at the dungeon door. The chains had been removed, and the vault lock had been replaced by a door handle. Any other time, the sight would've been too curious to pass up, but I knew the No Life King was lurking around here somewhere, and I hoped to avoid him…especially if he was bored.

On a whim, I entered the massive library I spied the first day and perused the aisles and aisles of books, finally settling on an original copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. I smirked upon removing it and took it. Stopping by the kitchens, I grabbed a Coke and took it outside to the courtyard and sat down in the gazebo. The setting sun melded the fading fall colors together in perfect harmony. Propping the book on my leg, I opened the tab on the can and drank. I nearly moaned at the taste. It had been ages since I drank soda, since our tight budget didn't allow such luxuries.

I was about a quarter of the way through the book when the sun disappeared, taking my light with it. Closing it carefully and setting it on the other bench, I stretched out on mine. The stars were clear and bright outside of London, where the city lights don't interfere with visibility. Yes, Hellsing certainly had good digs out here.

I had just begun to snooze when I felt a tingling sensation start at my toes and end at the hairs on the back of my neck. Taking in a deep breath, I peeked an eye open to find the black-haired vampire eyeing me from the opposite bench. The moon made his unscathed pale skin glow with a strange luminescence, and his predatory eyes stood out starkly. Perhaps that was the reason for the red coat. Or maybe since he was so thin, it made him look larger. I suppressed a snort at the idea of Dracula puffing out his fur like a kitten.

My expression must've given me away. "What's funny?" His voice had returned to its smooth-as-honey-cadence…with a hint of Romanian accent lingering in the air.

"Nothing of consequence." I hummed. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Of course." He grinned and leaned back on the bench like a lazy cat as if to say, "so what?". He appeared mildly amused at my choice of reading material, but otherwise did not comment on it. I found, that given time in close proximity, the spidery feeling would eventually dwindle in the presence of a vampire. But the feeling didn't seem to let up at all around him, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Cold, Slayer?" He asked, referring to my shiver.

"I don't get cold." I responded immediately, opening my eyes to look him in his ruby irises. Much to my amazement, his pupils weren't round, but slit like a cat's. It was subtle, but I could see why he covered his eyes during the day. Even though the sun didn't bother him, I bet people would get quite the fright if they looked close enough. "It's a warning sign. Different beasties feel different."

"Oh? How interesting."

I continued, figuring if he was here, I could talk his ear off and maybe he would leave. "Werewolves feel like pinpricks, and vampires feel like little spiders are crawling on me." I hesitated. "Though there are exceptions. Some of the more powerful beings make me feel like the gravity was turned on higher…like I'm drowning on air. I'm not sure how that's supposed to be beneficial for survival though. I suppose if slayers weren't inherently foolish, we would run from such feelings. But I guess that's why there aren't very many of us."

At this point, I felt like I was blabbing. The truth was, I didn't know that much about myself…so what I did know, I liked to commit to memory. "They never teach you that in training…to run. Do you know why?"

"Humor me." Alucard spoke, observing me like some sort of science experiment.

"Because they want to shape our natural urge to run, into an automatic response to fight first." I whispered the one thing that I never talked to Glinda about. Neither of us particularly liked speaking about our pasts and somehow, telling a creature that had committed atrocities beyond imagination was…therapeutic. "And they ran us hard, trying to make us reveal our Aspects." I paused for a moment, thinking about the moment that really solidified my hatred for the Conclave. "One night, the Conclave soldiers took me from my room, and beat me until I lost unconsciousness. I was thirteen. Nothing came of it." Raising up my hand, I let the moonlight touch my skin. While I did not scar, I had been covered in cuts from head to toe. Sometimes my worst nightmares involved getting captured and beaten again. "They didn't care about me at all. I was just their weapon." I sat up, smoothing down my braid and looking away from him. "Humans can be monsters too."

"All in the name of prosperity." Alucard chuckled, but the sound was dry. "Foolish."

"War often makes us foolish." I admitted. "I am stronger for it, and I suppose I should thank them." A smiled curled to my lips. "I wouldn't be here without the Conclave's cowardice."

Alucard's eyes flashed and he leaned towards me as if I had just said the most interesting thing in the world. "You are quite the interesting little human, aren't you?"

I snorted. "Interesting may be a bit of an understatement. But at least I'm never bored." A sudden rustling sound drew both of our attentions, and a large sized colony of bats flew overhead. Mystified, I got up and walked out of the gazebo to watch them settle in a nearby tree.

"There are questions in your eyes, dearest." Alucard's voice was so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I would ask, but I would rather not invoke the wrath of a creature like you, Alucard." I smirked, stepping forward out of his reach and looking up at the stars. "If your temper is as explosive as your Master's, I might lose my head. And trust me, unlike some of us here, _mine_ would not come back." I teased lightly while silently wondering where my bravery had come from. Perhaps it was because Alucard's powers were subdued, and thus, I had a false sense of security.

He barked a maniacal laugh, reaching out and lightly tugging on the end of my braid. I blinked at the action, startled at the memories it brought forth of the boys from training teasing my out-of-control hair. "But how will you ever know? Aren't you a little bit curious, Slayer?"

I hesitated, hating how he could pick up my emotional climate so easily. "I'm not sure." I countered. "Wouldn't that be the equivalent of pulling the dragon's tail?"

A black eyebrow raised at my choice of words and I rolled my eyes. "Ok sorry, I couldn't resist." A bat squeaked from the tree nearby, as if telling me to get on with it. "I have to ask…just how many times were you married, Alucard?"

His eyes widened momentarily before he flashed his teeth in a hearty laugh. "Humans continue to surprise me! Of all the things you thought to ask, you chose that?"

I flushed in embarrassment. "Well, there's really no need to ask all the generic questions…and I wanted to know if the rumors were true. You're…not mad?"

He said nothing, his eyes glowing with some strong emotion as he reached up a gloved hand and ran it across my collarbone. His touch was so light, like the fluttering wings of a moth. His lips parted slowly, and I watched his tongue snake over his sharp fangs. I swallowed a lump in my throat, drawing his attention. "I have only been married twice, my dear. However," he leaned in close until his lips barely touched my ear, "I have had _many_ lovers."

"O-oh. Interesting." My voice came out much too high pitched. His proximity ignited my slayer instincts once more. To prevent my escape, a shadowy arm snaked around my waist. I lied, _this_ Alucard scared me the most. _This_ Alucard I didn't know what to do with. At least the asshat in the straightjacket didn't confuse me. Goosebumps rose over my skin and I tensed.

"Are you aware what nourishes a vampire the most?" He purred in my ear.

Unable to trust my voice anymore, I shook my head. It was like my brain had turned to soup and had dribbled out my ears sometime during the conversation.

"Virgin blood. Just a few drops are more than enough." He withdrew the shadowy arm from around my waist and spun me around to face him. My blood ran cold at the hungry look in his crimson eyes. The pupils had widened open looking at my fear stricken face and his nostrils flared, taking in my scent.

"I, uh…" I made a valiant attempt to find my words. My discomfort probably wasn't helping the situation…vampires were apex predators and as such, fear stimulated them. Taking a deep breath, I forced my heart to slow. There was no way he could know I was a virgin anyway. And, even if that were true, I would not let him make a meal of me again. That was Integra's headache. Opening my eyes, I found his expression pensive. His eyes had calmed from the crazed glow and his grip had loosened on my shoulders. Finally, able to move, I stepped back from him. The warning signs waned once I put distance between us. "Well…I should get to bed. Uh, thanks for…listening to me rant." I turned abruptly and made it a few steps before I stopped. To my surprise, the vampire was still standing there, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Alucard?"

"Yes?" He asked, the roughness of his voice making me shiver.

I forced a smile on my face. "You're alright." Then, I opened the doors and went inside, not waiting for his reaction.

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter for you all. Please drop a review if you're with me and a big shoutout to those who have reviewed so far. You're all very kind!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 7: Ice Queen**_

The days passed without too much incident. I was sent on a few more trips to gather information or pass on messages, but otherwise my blade had not tasted vampire flesh again. Finally, it was Saturday morning: my day off. I slunk out of bed around 10 in the morning, rubbing my eyes and shuffling my feet to the dining room, where Arthur had a plate of homemade waffles waiting for me. The smell was to die for, and I dove in. After breakfast, I took to the showers and dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black sweater with an open back. My wardrobe had been updated yesterday by Seras. Her old clothes fit me perfectly, and since she hardly ever wore anything other than her uniform, she gave them to me. I fought her on it until she gave me a stern vampiric look, and I shut up about it. As I turned to the dresser to apply makeup using the small mirror, I noticed a watch hanging on the lamp shade. Curious, I picked it up and examined it. To my knowledge, Seras didn't wear one. It was black, with a gold face and roman numerals. It ticked away innocuously. The sight of the object stumped me. Had Seras or Integra left me a new watch? How could they possibly have known my old one had been broken?

I shook my head and clipped it into place, enjoying the weight back on my left hand. Shaking off the strange feeling I had, I walked upstairs to the library to wait for my sister to arrive. An hour later, and about halfway through _Dracula_ , I hear several short knocks on the front door. Arthur answered it first, with me close on his heels.

Peeking over Arthur's shoulder, I smiled when I saw Glinda's disgruntled look. She had cut her hair again, leaving it in an elegant pixie cut. Her arresting grey eyes spotted me and she tossed me her backpack to carry in wordlessly. Arthur looked flustered, as many who meet Glinda for the first time are. I smiled dryly at him and shrugged, following her inside. She paused at the foyer, pushing her grey framed glasses back up her nose and observing everything with a critical eye. I wrung my hands together as I motioned for her to follow me upstairs to the spare bedroom to drop off her things. She had yet to say a word as I opened the door and watched her walk in and throw her duffel on the large four poster bed. Arthur had spared nothing preparing this room for her, even polishing up every wood surface in the room to shining perfection.

Glinda's eyes wandered to me. "You look good, Liz."

I smiled at the rare compliment. "You can thank Damien for that, though I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate the praise."

She hummed. "Well don't be rude, sister. Show me around."

And so, I did. For the rest of the morning, I showed her the massive estate. Eventually, we made our way to my shared bedroom. I clasped my hands in worry when she entered, running her hands over my made-up bed and my dresser. Then, I could tell when her eyes found Seras's coffin. She purposefully strode over to it, and her hand froze over the polished wood.

"Glinda…I can explain…"

Before I could respond, the lid moved open just a crack, and a single ruby eye stared out from it. I held my breath, expecting Glinda to jump or pull out her pistol.

The lid moved a little further, and Seras stepped out cautiously, her innocent eyes blinking at Glinda. "Hello."

My sister didn't respond at first, the shock clear in the set of her shoulders, but her poker face was set firmly in place. After a few tense moments, in which Glinda took in all of the vampiress's form, her muscles unlocked. "My sister neglected to inform me about a roommate." She clucked, clearly annoyed.

I laughed nervously, more afraid of Glinda's wrath towards me than she could do to Seras. "It uh, never came up?" I said, my statement sounding more like a question.

"So, it would seem." Glinda clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Hellsing is full of surprises." She turned back to Seras, the critical light returning, and put a hand on her hip. "Well, you aren't so terrifying."

"She can be." I supplied, winking at Seras.

Glinda merely rolled her eyes. "Dear, I have killed pixies that look more fearsome than you. But a vampire is a vampire." She stuck her hand out impatiently. "Glinda Ryder."

Seras looked as flustered as Arthur, and I stifled a giggle. Glinda would never admit that the vampiress had caught her off guard, so this was her way of throwing her emotions behind a brick wall. Good lord…this was why I got along with Integra so well.

"Erm, Seras Victoria." She took Glinda's hand, looking like someone had just pulled her through a hurricane.

"Charmed." She smirked and then turned to me. "Let's give the vampire her sleep, sister." And with that, she left the room like she owned the place. I turned to Seras and silently threw her a "I-told-you-so" look, and followed behind her.

"Would you like to meet Sir Integra?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back.

"A guest should always meet her host. And I would be honored to meet the woman who commands supernatural creatures so well." Glinda said, matter-of-factly.

I smiled and led her upstairs and across the hallway to Integra's office, knocking twice before entering. The Iron Maiden sat behind her large desk, tapping her pen on her desk, clearly deep in thought. Her blue eye shot up to me and then flashed to my sister.

I approached and saluted as always. "Sir Integra, this is my sister Glinda."

Integra Hellsing rose from her chair, and the two faced off in a silent battle of wills. I had to admit, even for Glinda, this was impressive. At this point, I would have already broken the Hellsing woman's gaze. But Glinda was like a steel wall, unyielding. Finally, Glinda turned her eyes to me with a smirk on her face, then returned her gaze to Integra. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…thank you for having me for the weekend."

Integra's lips twitched. "You Ryders certainly leave an impression on people. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

My sister looked pleased as punch with Integra. I don't think anyone had tested her like that. Perhaps for her, it was thrilling. "My sister tends to keep things to herself, so I had to see you for myself."

"And?" Integra arched an elegant eyebrow.

"You don't disappoint. It's nice to know someone's taking care of business around here. You get things done, Hellsing." Glinda's serene expression floored me. How was she so cool with this?

Integra chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable." Then she turned to me. "Elizabeth, linger."

I shrugged at my sister and motioned towards the door. She clicked her tongue once more and exited the room, leaving me alone with the Iron Maiden. "You wanted to speak to me?" She asked, amusement clearly showing on her face. The old woman was screwing with me, I knew it.

"Yes, it's about Alucard." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Would it be possible for him to lay low while my sister is here? I'd rather hack off my leg than answer _those_ questions."

"If that's what you want, Ryder, I'm not going to argue. But she is your family, and a fellow slayer." Integra pointed out astutely. "Keeping a secret may prove more difficult than the truth."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Could you just tell him? He listens to you."

Integra nodded, grinning around the cigar hanging from her lips. "Anything else, Ryder?"

 _Well, now that she mentioned it…_ "How does that work exactly? The control thing."

"Explaining such a thing would take hours." Opening a drawer, she pulled out a large volume and blew the dust off of it, sliding it across the desk to me. "This should answer your questions. Now, go entertain your sister before she gets into trouble."

Picking up the book, I nodded in thanks and exited her office. Glinda was speaking to Arthur in the foyer. I hurried to relieve the poor man, worrying what she had said to him already.

"We got the green light to do whatever you'd like." I nudged Glinda's shoulder with my own. "Well, as long as I stick around close in case Sir Integra needs me."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "As if you need anything more than this massive library." And, with that in mind, we walked to the library and found a place to sit, lighting a fire in the massive stone fireplace. I propped my legs up and pulled my boots off, enjoying the heat on my toes as I propped the book open Integra had given me. The sigil on the front was exactly like the star symbols on Alucard's gloves.

With Glinda preoccupied with another large volume, I opened it up and began to read silently.

 _"_ _The Cromwell Approval: A Restriction System."_ I mouthed the words, turning the page to what looked like a diagram of sorts. _"Control Art Restriction System is as follows…"_ I read on, trying to make sense of the old text, much of which was written in Old English. It appeared that, under this restriction system, the ability of an individual could be locked away in various release states, which can only be enacted by the individual who laid the restrictions in place. In addition, the restrictions only last as long as the individual who laid them still lives. If that person were to die, the restrictions would lift.

I huffed in annoyance. If that were true, then Alucard would have been free from Hellsing a long time ago with Abraham's death. Turning a few more pages, I spied the loophole. Apparently, restrictions could stay in place provided the individual had a suitable heir that shared their blood. Therefore, Alucard's various restrictions stayed in place because the Hellsings always produced heirs to keep him in check.

My teeth worried my bottom lip. If that was the case, then the organization would fall after Integra. The woman had yet to have any children. And, with a creature such as Alucard, one couldn't possibly imagine the devastation he would wreak if he was left to his own devices. The thought disturbed me more than I cared to admit. Was she barren, or did the woman simply scare off any potential suitors? The latter seemed more likely. That, and I couldn't imagine anyone would stay long after getting acquainted with Alucard. He seemed protective enough of his Master. With my head swimming, I shut the book and set it on the table, rubbing my eyes. Integra was right, trying to explain all of that would've taken days. And even then, I wasn't even through the entire thing yet. The text was filled with various clauses and exceptions that break the bond of Master and Servant or bind them together. I wondered how Abraham was able to pull this off in such a limited amount of time. The practice required a sacrifice, much like regular run-of-the-mill magic, but didn't specify what that entailed.

Glinda glanced up from her book at me. "What are you reading over there that's so exhausting?"

I cringed. "Er, extra homework."

"Oh, so you're actually learning something willingly?" She asked, a teasing light in her grey eyes.

I scowled and tossed a pillow at her. "I choose to learn a lot, thank you very much!"

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion, with occasional breaks to walk the enormous estate and explore the various rooms in the manor. At one point, Glinda had asked about the dungeon door in the basement, and I had to direct her attention somewhere else. Thankfully, I stumbled upon the armory and pulled Glinda inside. If there was one thing that caught her attention as much as books, it was weapons.

We split up to browse the collection faster. Not a single piece of wall or floor was visible with how many weapons adorned the walls and sat in display cases. At one point, I stood before a long Claymore sword sitting in a velvet display. The hilt was in the shape of a dragon with its maw wide open. Its teeth adorned the part of the blade nearest the hilt, giving the impression that it was swallowing it. It was a fine weapon, and clearly of great value. Nearby, a case held a black pistol. It looked as if someone had repaired it at one point, and the script along the side was now difficult to read. "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now." I muttered, tracing the cursive. While to the layman, the gun looked unremarkable…I could see the whole picture. The entire top half of the 16-inch gun was a slide, and semi-automatic. It stood to say that a weapon this deadly would also be extremely heavy. Even someone as big as Damien would have trouble hefting a weapon of that size…much less controlling the massive recoil it would possess. In addition, the eject port was on the left, indicating that it would be used in conjunction with another weapon as to not inhibit the user's field of vision.

"Remarkable." I stood in awe of it and read the inscription on the name plate.

"The Jackal? Interesting name for an interesting gun." Glinda's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I nodded in agreement. "Not really my style, but it's something special. Looks like it was damaged pretty bad at some point, though."

"I'm surprised someone could actually use it. It's a monster." She remarked. "Come over here, I think you'll like this one." She ushered me over to the opposite side of the room, gesturing to a jewel encrusted spear with a silver-bladed tip. It reminded me vaguely of mother's choice of weapon. Glinda took after her in that sense, preferring the spear. I had picked up after my dad, preferring blades and eventually, becoming proficient in the long-scythe. We still had Father's sister blades at home, now that I thought about it.

"Do you know where you stashed Father's blades again?" I wondered.

Glinda's eyes reflected her confusion. "I think they're in the basement, why?"

I shrugged. "They would serve well to be shown in a room like this, if Integra would allow it. I think it would honor him."

She looked away, but her shoulders shook with emotion. "I'd like that." She whispered, and then turned and retreated from the room. I took one last longing look at the dragon claymore and showed myself out. By now, dinner had started, and both of us were starving. Salmon was on the menu tonight…Glinda's favorite. She even seemed to have a hard time with etiquette at the table.

Once finished, Glinda retreated to the library to read while I turned in early. It had been a taxing day, and I preferred to not let myself get in another unpleasant situation where Alucard may accidently eat me. Yes, I trusted Integra's commands, but I didn't trust the vampire to follow them to a T. And I don't remember Integra ever telling Alucard that I was off the menu. Climbing into the covers, I put my thoughts aside and slept; my dreams filled with black feathers and sharp fangs.

My watch beeped in the morning, waking me for breakfast. Glinda was already at the table, her nose in a book as she brought a spoonful of oatmeal to her lips. A basket of muffins sat in the middle of the table, and I opted for one of those. _Yes! Chocolate chip!_

I mowed through 4 of them before calling it quits, chugging down a glass of orange juice to wash it down. Glinda stared at me incredulously. "How are you not putting on weight in this place? And since when did you eat that much?"

I shrugged at her query.

"What's the plan for today?" Glinda asked, her voice almost bored.

"I have to check in with Sir Integra first. But you're welcome to come with me if I leave the manor." I extended the invitation.

"Hmm. Do I get paid?" She asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I gave her a withering look.

Glinda sighed. "I _suppose_ I could follow you…if not for any other reason other than to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself." Anyone else would think she was openly insulting me, but her secretive smile told otherwise.

"Thanks." I whispered, climbing the stairs quickly.

Integra was on the phone when I peeked my head in the door to her office. She waved me in impatiently, looking like she wanted to end the call as soon as possible.

"I have other matters to attend to. Your persistence is wearing my patience thin, Sir James. The Crown has already discussed the matter, and has yet to decide. I will not be pestered in my own home. Good day." Integra slammed the phone down with a bit more force than necessary. With a heavy sigh and quick adjustment of her glasses, she turned to me. "Ryder."

"Good morning, Sir." I saluted. "Who was that?"

She sighed again, and a muscle in her cheek jumped. "The Round table continues to meddle in my own affairs, and I do not appreciate it."

My eyebrows rose of their own volition. "What's going on?"

Integra didn't answer right away, taking her time to light a cigar and bring it to her lips. "It's difficult to keep Alucard a secret. And now that they are aware of his return, they wish for me to…consider finding ways to subdue him."

An involuntary snort escaped me. "Are they under the impression that's easy?"

"Not necessarily." Integra muttered cryptically, and the grim message written in the restriction manual became clear once more. She had no heir to the Hellsing name, and without it, she had no chance of keeping Alucard subdued. That thought alone should be enough to terrify the woman, but here she sat…not the least bit panicked while I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Is there something you require of me?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Seras and Alucard were dispatched last night to deal with another ghoul outbreak. They will not be returning until dusk. As such, London has not yet been patrolled. I need you to walk the streets and make sure there's nothing amiss." Integra paused. "If you see anything, report back to me immediately. Do not engage unless threatened."

I saluted once more. "Understood, Sir. Permission to take my sister along?"

"Is she a capable warrior?" She questioned, clasping her hands on the desk.

A smile wove its way to my lips. "Yes. She's taken more contracts than I have. I'm certain she'd show off her werekin pelts if you asked."

Integra quirked an eyebrow. "Very well, she may accompany you. I don't expect trouble during the day, but be vigilant."

"Yes, Sir." I left her be and headed down to collect Glinda. She sat in the foyer, inspecting her fingernails. Her trusty spear hung from a sheath on her hip. What with the new weapon technology, her spear could collapse down to the size of a cop's baton. However, when fully extended, it was longer than her. The jewels at the base of the handle were amethysts: her birthstone.

"Ready?" I asked, reaching back and clipping Fang to my back.

"Lead on." She stood and followed me out.

Because the Ducati didn't exactly have room for two people, I took the newer model Rolls Royce into London. I found the place I'd parked before and climbed out. It was uncharacteristically sunny for a day in London in late November. In fact, it was warm enough that I shed my sheep-skin lined jacket and left it in the car. I rolled my bare shoulders, enjoying the heat. Seras had given me a sleeveless top for my uniform in case of hotter days. I hadn't been more grateful of her gift till now. The leather around the chest and stomach was reinforced leather.

Glinda shed her jacket as well and we began our walk. I started asking about Desiree, since she had yet to pick up any contracts.

"Well, you know her. She prefers the unique cases. Anything that makes her play the detective is fair game." Glinda smiled. Usually it was a rare sight to see my sister smile, but lately she'd been doing it a lot. For the first time in a long time, I felt like we were finally healing.

"I hope she finds something soon. Lord knows what kind of trouble she can get into when she's bored." I commented, paying close attention to the street near the bank. Other than a few homeless people, I didn't see anything glaringly supernatural. After the run-in with Crow-Mask, I wasn't going to let my guard down easily.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, you have no idea. She came back a couple nights ago stoned out of her mind and practically ate the entire kitchen. She still owes me groceries."

"Have you heard from Alex lately?"

She shook her head, her eyes growing solemn. "No, but you know what they say…"

"No news is good news." I finished, sweeping my gaze towards the rooftops. "And when lycanthropes are concerned, hunting takes time and patience."

"Speaking of which, why do I get the feeling you're on the hunt right now?" Glinda deadpanned, and my eyes snapped to meet her stormy grey ones.

I looked away, continuing my pace down the busy sidewalks, ignoring the curious stares of the public. "Because I have to be. Integra demands it."

Startling me, Glinda grasped my arm and spun me around. The others on the sidewalk jumped out of the way of the sudden movement, letting loose some choice words as they passed. "That's not it. You're a poor liar, sis…anyone tell you that?"

I ground my teeth and pulled my hand from her grip, walking out of the street and turning down an alleyway.

"I know that look on your face. I thought you were letting it go!" Glinda yelled, clearly angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I countered.

"Of all the things I thought you capable of, a death wish wasn't one of them. After all this time, you're _still_ looking for that vampire, aren't you?" She hissed.

My muscles tensed as I whirled on her. She only stood a few inches taller than me, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from looking her square in the eye. "And I can't believe you would give up so easily. I never took _you_ for a coward!"

"How dare you." She whispered, her voice dangerously low. "They were _my_ parents too, Liz. I'm just as angry as you are. But I had to let it go or the thirst for vengeance would kill me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Just let it go? Run? Is that it? Well, forgive me for not wanting to live my life in fear. We're _slayers_! It's our job to do the things no one else will. Don't tell me you've suddenly gotten a surge of faith for the Conclave?"

"Of course not!" She snapped, taking a few steps back from me. She sighed and clasped the sides of her head. "God, Liz! Do you know how messed up this is?"

"I'm aware of how this looks, Glinda, thank you." I muttered bitterly, turning away from her accusing gaze. I didn't know what I expected, but I certainly didn't expect her to act so…scared. And that's where it came down to…where we differed from each other. I preferred to meet problems head on while Glinda flitted around the issue. "And I considered letting it go a while ago…and then he attacked one of the Knights."

Glinda's eyes went wide, and she stopped pacing across the alley.

"He threatened not only me, but Hellsing as well. Don't you see? If we don't act, he'll kill again. Do you want others to end up like us?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice down after our little snit had begun to attract an audience.

My sister fell silent, turning away from me and leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would want in, and…I don't want you to be scared." I sniffed, fighting back traitorous tears while remembering the helpless look in her eyes all those years ago.

"You don't know how much I wished I had been able to do something…anything. I know exactly how you feel. But it isn't your fault. You have to know that." Glinda spoke, keeping her voice even, but I saw the tears streaking her cheeks.

My shoulders fell, and the fight faded out of me. "I'm not going to sit back and let him make me into a victim again, not when I can make a difference now."

There was a long silence, and Glinda brushed her sleeve over her face with a sniff. "I understand. But you know I can't let you do this on your own."

I looked up in surprise. "But I thought…"

She rolled her eyes. "Liz, you're a foolish idiot. But I can't let you be an idiot on your own. That's just downright embarrassing."

I scowled and threw a punch at her shoulder. "Bitch."

"Slut." She threw back with a smirk, then her face grew serious. "We have to be careful."

"I know. But we can do this together."

"I'll believe it when I see it, sis. But the odds are higher with me here." She preened and pushed past me. "Come on. We still have a lot of city to cover."

I smiled and let her lead. Perhaps it had been high time for a fight. We hadn't gotten our feelings out for years. It struck me then that Integra had been correct…keeping things from my sister _had_ proven to be an impossible task.

 **AN:**

 **Just as a heads up, this may be my last post till the holiday season is over. Depends on how much time I have to myself. So, if you don't hear from me for awhile, don't fret! I'll be back once I'm not scrambling around like a chicken with its head cut off. Once again, thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Keep them coming! This is a fun project for me, and I like hearing from all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 8: Shattered**_

Eventually, we made our full sweep of London. The sun had set by now, with the buildings casting long shadows across the streets. I steered us towards a less populated pub and popped inside for a quick drink. Integra would be wanting us back soon, but one drink wouldn't hurt. We laughed and people watched, making faces at each other. I felt like we were 10 years old again…as carefree as ever. My thoughts, for once, strayed to things other than my past and future and I found myself truly having fun.

We linked arms on our way back to the car, tittering about one of the boys in the pub that had given Glinda some serious bedroom eyes. He'd made his move and ended up limping away like an injured dog after she turned him down. My sister flirted often, and certainly wasn't untrained in the bedroom, but rarely allowed any man to get too close. Most would scuttle away in the mornings with their metaphorical tail between their legs.

"I can't believe you did that…he was cute." I pouted while weaving through London's Sunday night traffic.

Glinda shrugged. "I've seen cuter. Besides, he was too desperate."

I snorted. "It's always too much something with you."

"Never settle for sub-par, sissy. We deserve only the best." Glinda giggled, another rare sound.

As London began to fade behind us, I pulled in to one of the gas stations on the edge of the city to fuel up. Though it wasn't my responsibility to keep the cars fueled, I didn't want to make Arthur fuel up by himself at this time of night. As I got up, a red Porsche pulled up the pump ahead of me and parked. A real bigwig, nice suit type got out and began filling. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he stood a fair distance away and lit up, leaning against the building. For the life of me, I couldn't recall where I had seen him before.

Shrugging, I turned to fill up the car, drumming my hands on my thigh impatiently. Integra would probably be wondering where we were. The click of the car tripping off the trickle of gas sounded from across the station, signaling that the guy's tank was full.

My tank tripped and I pulled the nozzle free. As I turned, I noticed that the guy had yet to drive off. In fact, the nozzle still sat in the Porsche. I glanced over at the building, and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. An unfinished cigarette lay on the ground. Blinking, I walked over and pulled the nozzle out of his car, replacing it back on the pump.

"Hey buddy…pay more attention next time." I hissed, walking over there purposefully. I suspected that he had stopped to take a whizz behind the building. Glancing back, I noticed Glinda's eyebrows had furrowed, and he cocked her head to the side questioningly. I shrugged back and turned the corner, intent on giving the asshole a piece of my mind, when I heard a faint sound. It was something akin to a dripping sound…like a leaking faucet. Curious, I stepped around the corner, expecting to find the guy peeing away.

What I saw instead made me stumble backwards in shock. The man had been pinned to the back of the building by a bent piece of scrap metal. Wide, unseeing eyes stared out into the distance in horror as blood dripped steadily onto the pavement.

Grasping Fang, I jerked around at the sound of laughter on the wind. Creepy tingling feelings danced across my skin. _It can't be…not here…_

A scrape sounded off to my right, and I jumped just as a pair of sharp teeth clicked together a mere hairsbreadth away from the skin of my neck. I tumbled before righting myself; raising Fang high above my head. A single black feather drifted in front of my face.

My fists tightened around my weapon. "You picked a bad time to cross me."

An insidious grin stretched across a pair of pale lips. Crimson eyes flashed underneath the eye-slits of the crow mask. "Not to rain on your parade, Slayer, but I wasn't here for you. Though, this is a pleasant surprise." He tossed something my way and I flinched away, allowing it to fall to the ground with a ping. The Crown's official coat of arms pin lay discarded on the ground.

"Does killing unaware Knights bring you pleasure? You're pathetic." I scoffed.

The vampire's lips pulled back over his teeth in a sadistic grin. "It amuses. And how drastically your allegiances change. From a Conclave rat to a Hellsing rat. Locations change, but rats will be rats."

"The only rat I see here is you." I retorted, ignoring the tingling sensation in my spine.

"How adorable…the rat shows its fangs. Are you alone little rat? Such a shame. It appears Hellsing could care less about its assets."

His words were like gnat bites at this point. He was clearly trying to goad me into making a mistake again. But I wasn't about to lose him this time. "The Crown knows I can handle myself." I countered, my thoughts momentarily straying to Glinda. She would come to investigate soon, and I hoped to stall long enough and catch him by surprise.

Unfortunately, the vampire's eyes narrowed a split second before he lunged. Bracing, I swung Fang in a wide arc, catching him by the shoulder and throwing him to the side. The blade had dug in deep, spilling his dark blood onto the asphalt. In an instant, the wound sealed and the vampire stood, panting from the effort. Fang's blade, besides being rare in its design, was made of a silver alloy, making it tougher and deadlier to the undead and the beasties. Though the wound had healed, it clearly hurt. "Not so cocky, huh?" I asked, the thrill of the fight creating an almost euphoric feeling in my chest. Since when did I become such a glutton for this? "Try it again. I really want to see how far your head will tumble when I separate it from your body."

The vampire snarled, the shadows around him squirming like snakes. "They tried to kill me before, and were rather unsuccessful. A chit like you will hardly be worth the challenge. But I'll savor the Ryder blood pumping through your veins." Blurring towards me, he nearly managed to trip me. I used Fang to push myself out of his way. His claws snagged on my uniform, tearing through the initial layer of leather on the chest-piece. The force caused me to fall, and I rolled over my legs to regain my balance. Before I could register it, he was nearly upon me again, this time, with the shadows aiding his assault. Claws extended, he caught me in the back as I ducked out of the way of a shadowy arm, ripping down to skin and drawing blood. Pain spiraled up my spine and rolled out of the way of his fist as it collided with the pavement. Cracks spread out from the impact like a great spider web. Fighting through the pain, I used Fang as a brace to stand. The hot wetness of blood soaked the back of my uniform, and I dodged another blow to allow it time to heal. Burying Fang's blade in the ground, I swung my body around and delivered a vicious kick to the vampire's right knee, momentarily crippling him. He howled in frustration when I jumped over the swipe of his claws to pull the blade out of the ground. Growling, he smacked the ground with an open palm and a shape began to materialize from the shadows. Red eyes glared at me from a serpentine-like face, and great leathery wings sprouted from its back. The shadows ceased their movements, leaving a car-sized dragon behind. Smoke billowed out from between its teeth and claws scraped along the pavement. The vampire cackled with unholy glee and clicked his tongue.

It reared back and belched a jet of flame, singeing the front of my uniform and sending me flying backwards. My already wounded back contacted the corner of the building before I hit the ground. Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I held back a scream. The shadow familiar advanced on me, and a fire built in the back of its throat once more. I raised Fang to strike at it, but it merely swatted it away, causing it to spin away from my grip.

"Have a treat, Apophis." The vampire cooed at the creature, his eyes like burning lamps.

Snarling, it pinned me with its claws and opened its maw wide.

A wet tearing sound startled me, and I had to go cross-eyed to see the point of the spear now practically staring me in the face. Blood dripped from the point onto my chest as I tried to register what was happening. With a squelch, the point disappeared through a small hole through the dragon's neck, and it let out an earsplitting shriek. Standing behind the dragon with her boot over the vampire's throat, was Glinda. Her platinum locks had been splattered with the dragon's blood, but her grey eyes burned with hatred towards the vampire beneath her. Hefting her spear high, she rammed it deep into his chest, twisting for good measure. The vampire made a choking sound and fell silent, crimson eyes wide. Leaving the spear to in him to the pavement, she ran to me, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, help me up." I reached an arm out, grasping her arm.

She hoisted me up and looked me in the eyes. "You realize you're going to owe me for the rest of your life now, right?"

I laughed uneasily, ignoring the pain the movement caused me. "Where were you?"

"He left some presents in the parking lot. I had to fight through the ghouls to get back here." She explained, leaning down to pick up Fang and hand it to me. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be several healing scratches on Glinda's normally flawless skin.

The shadow dragon bellowed from its place on the ground and fell back into shadow. Wisps of smoke billowed from the spot it had melted into. I could barely believe it. The nightmare was over.

As I turned to sincerely thank Glinda for her intervention, I stopped cold. Shivers began at my toes and built to the base of my neck. Turning around, my blood ran cold as I observed Glinda's spear, with fresh blood running along the shaft, with no pinned vampire. Grasping Glinda's shoulder, I opened my mouth to speak when something slammed into me, forcing me off my feet. My head smacked the ground as I rolled end over end. By the time I righted myself, I took a step forward.

"Keep your distance, Ryder." The vampire threatened, tightening his grip on Glinda's neck. "Oho that was quite a nasty surprise. Throw your weapon down, now."

My hands shook with fear as I met Glinda's wide grey eyes. One of the vampire's hands held her by the throat and the other had a hold of her hands. The blade slipped from my fingertips before I even consciously made the decision.

His pale lips stretched into a smile. "What a good obedient, Slayer." He crooned, running a claw over Glinda's neck. "I hadn't anticipated destroying both of you, but it seems fate favors me."

I extended my hands, palms facing outwards as if to stop the situation unfolding in front of me.

Throwing back his head, he laughed. "Oh, Elizabeth," he crooned in a sickly-sweet voice, "farewell." Baring his fangs, he latched onto Glinda's shoulder.

My sister let out a terrified scream, and everything seemed to slow down. Bending, I grasped the handle of my scythe and charged, hefting it behind me as I neared. As if sensing my approach, one of the shadows at his feet snaked out and snatched my feet out from under me. All the while, his assault on my sister continued. Frantic, I opened my mouth to scream and a shadow blocked that as well. I thrashed, trying to escape his grip. A tear trickled from my sister's terrified gaze and as she glanced down at me, the spark in them faded.

He dropped her to the ground roughly, teeth and mouth glistening with her blood. The shadows seemed to lengthen as he glanced towards the sky, maniacal laughter filling the air. Pain bloomed somewhere in my chest and tears flooded my vision. It felt like something had torn inside me as I tried to call out to her lifeless form. Finally noticing my struggling form, he sauntered forward with a cat-like laziness. A smile crept to his lips as he picked up my scythe and, in a quick flourish, broke it in half. The ancient wood splintered under his boots. Grasping me by the neck, he hefted me high into the air. The fight was gone, and I felt hollow…resigned. A numbness had spread through me, and even the vampire's presence no longer registered with me. I hung from his grip and had no fight left to struggle.

"That's right." He nodded, his free hand moving to his mask. "I've waited a long time to taste of your fear…your helplessness." His hand ripped the mask off and tossed it aside, showering him with loose feathers.

A chill ran through me as I looked upon his face. Raven colored hair flowed down to his shoulders and crazed blood red eyes fixed me in place. He had a wider face and a dark smattering of facial hair on his jawline, but that face was so, so familiar. Alucard's smug smirk came to mind as he looked at me. The two could almost be related with how much this vampire resembled him. In fact, with how muddled my head had become, I could almost see Alucard's face in place of his. Terror welled up in my chest as he whirled me around so that my back hit his chest. Crushing arms found around me and began to squeeze. As he constricted my lungs, I wheezed. Startling cracks reached my ears, followed by spurts of blinding pain. Black spots broke out over my vision as blood welled in my throat. I tried to cough it up as my vision clouded further. The numbness spread until I felt like I was floating somewhere above my body.

In my mind's eye, I saw a tiny blue flame flickering in a dark room. Twisting shadows reached for it, threatening to snuff it out. It roared up a few times, but was beat down over and over again. Far away, I could hear a frightened voice calling out to me, but I could no longer tell who it was.

 _Glinda…I'm sorry._ I whispered to the light, trying to cup my hands over it to shield it from the shadows. That light was something special, and I didn't want the shadows to have it. A slicing pain lanced through the vision, breaking through my thoughts, and I knew the vampire's teeth had found my neck.

However, as soon as the pain began, I felt the teeth withdraw as the flames from before raced across my skin. A distant scream sounded, and I dropped to the ground. Strange, the pavement didn't even feel cold on my cheek anymore. Wracking coughs exploded from somewhere deep within me, and a steady stream of blood flowed from my lips onto the ground. The fire that blanketed me turned into an inferno around me, setting everything ablaze. The shadows that nipped and bit at me drew back and disappeared as a loud explosion rocked the area, sending me tumbling into a patch of trees. The screaming had stopped, and a feeling of cold numbness replaced the creeping sensation of the vampire's presence. Finally, the flames dulled and drew back until vanishing into my fingertips. I looked down at them, counting the flecks of blood that dotted them as I breathed hoarsely. Something vibrated annoying against my thigh as I lay there, trying to let the numbness take over entirely. I coughed again and patted my leg until my fingers grazed the plastic cell phone. I had forgotten about the innocuous object. My shaking fingers attempted to flip it open and dropped it a few times before finally succeeding.

I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it when the pain nearly blinded me and another devastating cough consumed me. Blood flecked the phone as I scooted towards the receiver.

"Ryder?" Integra's commanding voice sounded through the phone.

Too tired to speak, I let the air whistle between my lips as my lungs seemed to struggle to breathe.

"Answer me, Ryder!" Integra commanded again.

Pinpricks of pain stabbed my abdomen as I brought in a huge gulp of air. "Alpha…category…twelve." I whispered hoarsely, bearing the effort it took to speak and forcing my muddled brain to think. The numbness was winning, but I recognized the need to warn her.

"Wha…" Integra started to speak but then stopped. Only the sound of her breathing was heard.

I wheezed again, coughing violently. A fountain of blood nearly soaked the phone as I tried to rid my lungs of the fluid.

"Ryder!" Integra's voice almost sounded…panicked? "ALUCARD!"

The phone went dead, the battery finally giving out. I closed my eyes, listening to a bird chirping nearby. The sound seemed so out of place to me, and I wanted to rend it to pieces for breaking the silence that blanketed the area.

 _Glinda._ I choked on both parts blood and emotion, and another round of coughs consumed me. The warmth of my wounds trying to heal startled me, and I reached my hand up, burying my fingers into the open wound on my back to halt it.

 _Not this time. Please…let me die._ I silently prayed, wondering if God would be merciful and grant me my wish.

A shudder ran through me, and I curled up as the shadows found me again, licking at my skin. Soft fur brushed against my body followed by a whine. Warm wetness laved over my cheeks and I heard a loud baying sound. I braced when arms lifted me up gently, without the force I remembered from earlier. Still, pain sliced through me, traveling up my back at the awkward position.

I must have passed out for a little while, because I awoke floating through Hellsing manor's doors. Everything hurt still, and I found myself wishing for the warm darkness to consume me once more.

"Master!" A familiar voice reached my ears before I heard a loud sniff. "Oh, God…Ryder?"

I shuddered as creepy crawlies feathered over my skin at the familiar touch, and I tried to open my eyes to see but felt the darkness pressing down on me again…as if insisting upon my rest.

I heard another set of footsteps. "Alucard…is she…"

"Alive." A ragged low toned voice reached my ears, and I jerked away from it instinctively, and began to struggle. The arms around me constricted, and my eyes jerked open. A flash of blood red eyes caught my eye, and I opened my mouth to scream, and found I was only capable of a raspy cry. The room spun around me as I tried to recognize where I was. Frantic, I kicked outwards and hit the one holding me, stumbling into a corner. There, I tucked my head in and screamed, feeling the protest in my lungs as I did so. Hot tears flowed down my face as the previous numbness from earlier disappeared and the flood of my emotions tormented me. Flashes of Glinda's face plagued me as I fell into hysterics.

Someone reached for me again, and I felt something inside me snap, and the flames from earlier rose up again. Heat raced across my skin where it covered me like a protective blanket. Voices flooded my ears all at once, and I tried not to hear them. Nothing mattered. Their bickering faded into the background as the flames began to lick up the curtains, fueling the tornado of emotions whirling inside of me. My hands formed vicious claws as I reopened my wounds with gusto. The pain didn't matter. _I_ didn't matter.

"Ryder, stop!" Integra's voice pierced the fog of my emotions, and I squeezed my knees tighter, willing myself to wake up from the nightmare I had been stuck in. None of it could be real. Hands grasped mine before pulling away with an audible gasp.

"Master, allow me." The smooth voice returned, and my vocal cords protested as an audible moan left my lips.

There was a pause, where the only sound was somebody pouring water over the flames and stamping out the curtains. Another groan escaped me as a fresh wave of grief slammed into me, and my hands ignited with flickering blue flames once more. It felt like the fire had entered my very veins…burning me from the inside out.

Fingers grasped my chin, and an odd feeling of feather-light touches raced across my skin. I tried to jerk away and my eyes snapped open to meet crimson orbs. Another ragged cry escaped me as I tried to get away from those devil eyes. A low toned voice speaking in another language met my ears, and my limbs began to grow heavy. The fire in my veins was beginning to dull as the sing-song voice rose in pitch, and my body eventually gave up, and I saw only blackness.

 **AN:**

 **Surprise! I had a little down time, so here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for following me so far. As always, review and let me know how you are all feeling!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 9: Decisions**_

It took sheer force to open my eyes when the sweet blackness of sleep gave way to cruel consciousness. Everything hurt, but nothing compared to the cinch in my chest that caused my breaths to hitch and a fresh round of tears to form. I spoke to no one. Arthur had come to visit, but I refused the food he brought me. Sitting up, I gazed out the windows of the manor, lulling myself back into numbness. It was much better this way. The fire from the night before still burned somewhere within my chest, seemingly igniting the sore edges of the hole that had been punched through me. It was like nothing could douse the flames, despite my best efforts. My hopes that it had all been a cruel dream were dashed when I looked upon the wounds on my body. Though most had healed, it seemed like the sheer amount of them was too much for my body.

People came and went from my little room, but I no longer wondered or cared who entered. Voices would mumble or shout my name, but I paid them no heed. Occasionally, feathery wisps would tickle my skin, and I would dash to the corner, drawing my knees up once more. On those times, flames would flare up along the skin of my arms. The feeling spelled pain…and I couldn't handle any more of it. Memories I tried to bury would burst forth, and I would cry for hours. Days and weeks passed like this, until I no longer had any sense of time. I ate very little, and I could feel my strength fading. Part of me hoped that I would just waste away until I disappeared, since physical wounds failed to end me. The pain did not fade, and the fire wasn't about to let me forget.

One day, I awoke to complete silence. Slowly, I sat up the plush, four-poster bed and shuffled to the window. White fluffy snowflakes fell listlessly from the sky, and the bright colors of Christmas lights could be seen in the city.

 _I've missed Thanksgiving._ My mind whispered faintly, and I cringed as ghosts of holidays past filtered into the forefront of my head. I wrapped the blanket more firmly around me, shivering. The manor was much colder than usual. Eyeing the door, I stepped slowly towards it. Eventually, I stood in front of the decorated wood with my hand outstretched towards the ornate knob. When my fingertips met the cold metal, I almost drew back.

A foreign feeling of determination washed over me, nearly flooring me with the feeling. Grasping it, I turned the knob quietly and stepped into the hallway. It appeared to be the second floor of the manor. My eyes glanced down the hallway at the familiar door of their own accord. Without making a sound, I padded down the stairs.

I pushed open the doors to the courtyard, wincing at the protest of the wood as they swung open. I had to throw my body against the door to push away the foot of snow that had accumulated just outside. Ignoring the cold, I stepped into the plush wetness with my bare feet. The chill of the air nipped at my cheeks, and my breath escaped in a thick fog. Stepping through the snow, I stopped at the edge of the stone courtyard and stared at the city lights. There was no breeze, just a calm silence. For the first time in a while, I actually breathed. The action was both a relief, and as painful as I imagined. The hole in my chest ached as the flames threatened to draw it open further. If possible, my body grew warmer, and the chill was forgotten as I closed my eyes. My sensitive ears picked up a creak of the door, but I didn't turn.

"Miss Ryder?"

It was Arthur, his voice filled with sincere concern. I drew in a ragged breath and closed my eyes before turning around. I was met by the warmest smile I had seen in quite a while. Wrinkles had deepened around his eyes as his smile widened. "You're up. But it's quite cold outside, ma'am. Might you come inside and I can bring you some tea?"

I swallowed thickly, and tried my best to find my voice. "Yes. Thank you." It sounded rough from lack of use, and foreign to me. I approached him slowly, letting the blanket slack around my shoulders as he placed a hand on my back to guide me inside. I flinched slightly at his touch, but relaxed once we passed back into the foyer.

He sat me down at the table and ran to make me some tea. When he returned, the scent of chamomile drifted to my nostrils as he poured and stirred in some sugar and a bit of cream. It made me pause at how he remembered how I liked my tea. He set it down and stood back. "Is there anything else you would like?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you have cheese?"

Arthur's eyes widened momentarily before he smiled yet again. "Yes, ma'am. Right away." He scurried away, and I watched him go, confused by his reaction. Shrugging, I sipped my tea, sighing at the taste. It was like waking up my taste buds after a long nap. Arthur returned with an assortment of cheeses. I bit into a slice and chewed decisively. My stomach growled voraciously and I ate some more. Not wanting to push my luck, I stopped after eating half the plate and stood up.

"Do you require anything else?" Arthur asked, his face hopeful.

I wrung my hands together as I looked down at myself. The pajamas I wore were dirty, and I noticed the strong smell was coming from me. "Can…can I have a bath?" I asked, hating how raspy my voice sounded. A memory of my mother drawing a bath for my sister and I flashed across my mind, almost making me stumble. Pain flared in my chest, making me grimace.

"Of course." Arthur reached out a weathered hand and steadied me. "I'll get that started, and bring you a change of clothes."

I thanked him and followed him to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the giant clawed tub and running my hands through the steaming water as it filled. He returned before it was done, shutting off the water and handing me a set of clothes. I hesitated to take them before I realized they were not my uniform. He left to give me my privacy, and I stripped down. My nose nearly curled at the smell and I quickly sat down in the scented water. Taking in a deep breath once more, I drabbed the shampoo and began to wash my grimy hair. It had gotten longer since the last time I paid attention to it. I would need to have it trimmed before I would begin to sit on it. Then, I lathered my body with the lavender soap, scrubbing hard to wipe off the grime from my skin. The water even turned dark by the time I was finished. Pulling the plug, I drained the disgusting water and dried off, toweling my hair enough so that it wouldn't drip on the floor. Laying on the bathroom counter, was a brush and some hair ties. I dressed and began braiding my hair. I bit back the emotions the action brought me and finished. Exiting the bathroom, I walked gingerly into the hallway dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a long red sweater with baggy sleeves. The jeans accentuated my already thin frame, and I bit back a rush of shame at the state of my body. I'd very nearly wasted away as I had once wished.

Arthur rounded the corner, another smile gracing his lips. "You look much better, Elizabeth."

I nodded, and forced a smile upon my own lips. Again, the feeling was strange and a little painful, but not entirely unpleasant. "Thank you for the clothes, Arthur."

"You can thank Miss Victoria for those." Arthur insisted.

I bit my lip, but nodded. I didn't want to hurt his hope, but I really wanted to prolong seeing the undead denizens of the manor for a while. "Where is Sir Integra?"

"Upstairs. She's been trying to clear up a situation with Section 13. It's nothing for you to worry about, but I'm sure she would like to speak with you." Arthur's kind brown eyes stared into mine.

"Thanks, Arthur. I appreciate that." I half-smiled once more and stepped quietly upstairs, my black ballet flats clicking on the wood. A shiver ran through me as a cascade of invisible feathers brushed my skin as I reached the door. My hand shook and I closed my eyes to take in a deep breath before I knocked, so silently I could barely hear it.

There was a long moment of silence from within, and I thought she was busy. As I moved to step away, I heard a muffled, "Enter".

Tentatively, I grasped the knob and pushed open the door. The fifty-year-old platinum blonde sat behind her desk, pen in hand. Again, I was struck with a fresh wave of newness. Her hair still glowed with an ethereal light despite her age, and the arresting gaze of her azure eye still floored me. However, there was something different about her gaze this time. There was a light there that I didn't recognize.

She stood fluidly. "Hello, Ryder."

I flinched at her use of my last name as a fresh round of memories assaulted me. Instead of fighting them, I allowed them to roll over me. "Hi, Sir Integra." I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

Instead of remaining behind her desk, she put down her cigar in the ash tray and crossed the room. Her hair swished as she stood in front of me, her stern face traveling over my body. "Did you eat?"

I nodded, not really trusting my voice right now. This was the closest the woman had ever stood to me since she employed me. I still didn't quite understand why she allowed me here at all at this point. I knew the Iron Maiden required results, and I certainly hadn't provided her with any. Quite the opposite actually.

"Good, you're too thin." She remarked. "I would like to discuss some things with you when you are…feeling better."

I wondered idly what she wanted to talk to me about, but agreed. The subject nudged the edges of the hole in my chest, and I changed the subject. "Arthur…said you were having trouble with Iscariot?"

Integra sighed. "That is partially why I needed to speak with you. But it is not urgent, and as I have stated before, I will not be bullied, especially by Iscariot."

I actually appreciated her attempt to return to normalcy. I didn't want their pity. "What do they want?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, they have taken an unhealthy interest in one of my employees…you."

My eyebrows raised, and the thoughts in my head shifted slightly. "Me? You're kidding, right?"

"You have no idea how much I wish I was." She sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They've been relentless."

"Why do they want me?" I asked.

"Iscariot refuses to divulge their interest. But it is only a matter of time before they show up at my doorstep again." Integra looked incredibly troubled.

"Well…let me know if I can help." I offered, hoping to do anything to keep my mind and body busy.

Integra's eye softened at the gesture. "I expect you to rest, Ryder. I have and always will take care of Section 13."

I sighed, worried she would say that. "My offer still stands…that is, if I'm still your employee."

She scoffed. "That was never in question, Elizabeth."

Her attitude stunned me. It was as if she hadn't been worried about me at all. "It…wasn't?"

"No." She said, picking up her cigar and staring out the window.

"Sir…what…plans were made for…Glinda." I spoke, swallowing down my sister's name with difficulty. The old flame sparked in my chest, and I stamped it down.

Smoke drifted from between her lips momentarily. "I took the liberty of having her buried with the family. We have withheld services until you could make the decision yourself."

Her words stunned me, and my eyes pricked with tears. "But…I don't understand…"

"In the absence of your family, I had to act in your stead." She replied simply.

The tears fell freely now. This woman had done all that while I was away? Even after their deaths, I continued to let my family down…and she had Glinda buried with the Hellsings… "W-why?"

Integra released a long breath laden with smoke. "You reminded me of myself at your age. I made mistakes that cost others dearly. Some of those mistakes I regret, and others I do not. And though many of those mistakes were not dealt by my own hand, I often felt like they had been. You and I have great burdens to carry, Elizabeth. And, like me, you have come against an adversary who will seek to drag you to his level."

I blinked away a few tears, mesmerized by the sudden loquaciousness of the woman in front of me, who usually barely spoke only a few words.

"I…regret that I had not sent Seras or Alucard to follow the two of you. The fault lies with me." Integra hesitated, and snuffed out the rest of her cigar, folding her hands over her chest and facing me. Her expression bore more lines than I was used to, and it startled me to see her age written so readily over her usually youthful face. "I wanted to honor your family, Ryder. You and your sister had every chance to pass judgement on me and you did not. I wasn't sure if you were simply foolish or as brave as you seemed to be. I tested you time and time again, and each time you surprised me. I am furious that this freak has made a mockery of me, and I am furious that he has taken something…very precious from you."

The shock rippled through me, almost causing me to fall to my knees. No one- not a single one- in my lifetime after the Conclave, had done as much for me as this woman had in a month's time. I could barely feel the tears flooding my eyes, and the inferno flared beneath my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest, as if to keep the flames at bay. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thank you." I managed to choke out. "You didn't have to do all that. It wasn't your fault."

"I beg to differ." Integra's blue eye found mine.

I shook my head, suddenly furious that she would try to take the fall for my mistake. "No. A real slayer would have been able to handle the situation…and I forgot about the phone. My sister is _dead_ because of me. It _should_ have been me." My fists locked in place, and burning shivers raced through my body.

Integra's hand slammed down on the desk, making me jump. Her eye blazed with determination. "Will you now give up?"

Her abrupt question stunned me into silence. I hadn't made a decision yet or not what to do. A large part of me wanted to hand in my resignation letter and go back to killing freaks for random strangers. But, a small part of me, the same part that burned like the fiery depths of a volcano, wanted to make sure he didn't harm anyone else. Suddenly, my words to Glinda raced back to slap me in the face.

 _"_ _We're slayers! It's our job to do the things no one else will."_

I cringed at the memory, wishing my last hours with her had not been tainted by the ugly argument. But now, I could see her point of view as clear as day. While neither of us had been thinking clearly, both had our points. I'd relied on hate for far too long to fuel my actions, and hadn't given thought to disciplining myself. Glinda was far better than me because she detached herself from insidious emotions. I imagined they were there, but she knew clearly who she was, and she wasn't going to let her childhood define her future. The epiphany hit me like a ton of bricks, and wisps of fire danced between my fingertips despite my best efforts.

"I don't know. Glinda was my North Star…my direction. Now that she's gone, I'm floundering." I whispered, clutching at my chest and willing the flames to dissipate.

Integra looked me firmly in the eye. "I will not beg you to stay, Ryder…but neither will I entertain thoughts of defeat. You have a week to think about this, no more. I suggest you take the time to think about what I have said." At that, she sat down and fished another cigar out of her coat, and I was dismissed.

Numbly, I walked into the hallway, feeling more battered than I had been before my healing. I watched the sparks dance between my fingertips and silently cursed whatever ailment had befallen me. I felt unstable…dangerous…with all the power inside me. Unsure of what to do, I walked downstairs and entered my old room. Seras's coffin was missing, along with the sister dresser. Rather than being relieved, the image was actually rather disturbing, and refueled the feelings of loneliness welling in my chest. I sat down on the bed, and picked up the new watch I had received months ago. The little hands continued to tick away innocuously, as if to mock me and my numbness over the past month. Time had continued on while my world had slowed to a halt. I remembered feeling similarly after being shipped off to training.

I clutched it tightly in my fist, but then let up before I could break it. I bit the inside of my cheek till it bled and stood up, wandering back upstairs. I spied Arthur and asked him to use his cell. He happily handed it over, and I began to make calls.

The condolences flowed call after call, and I bore through every one of them. Long time friends of my father to recent contracts I had kept in touch with all offered sympathies. I thanked each and every one, but insisted that the service be kept short. I only wanted those closest to me there, and no more. Glinda was never one for theatrics anyway, and could smell bullshit a mile away.

Handing Arthur back his phone, I donned a heavy coat and snow boots and marched out into the snow without further hesitation. The Hellsing graves stood not far from the manor, surrounded by a gate. The mausoleum in the center, I was told, had once served as the first place Alucard was chained. Naturally, Abraham had been buried there after his death. The other graves around it were just as impressive. I walked until I finally stood in front of freshly turned earth. My breath hitched as I saw the headstone. The craftmanship alone would have been expensive, but I was beginning to realize that Integra Hellsing spared no expense. It was a statue of a wolf…the sigil of my family. It sat straight up with its ears trained ahead. There was an almost serene expression on its face. Eyes made from quartz reflected the light of the setting sun brilliantly. And, sitting at its feet, was her spear. The blood of the freak had been cleaned, and a bouquet of red chrysanthemums lay over it, wilting slightly. A symbol of hope.

Sitting down in front of it, I placed my hands into the snow to keep the fire from burning the borrowed coat. Steam rose from the snow where I buried my hands as my tears began to fall readily.

Once I calmed myself enough, I spoke. "I know you wouldn't want to see me like this, and you're probably cursing me out right now…but I wish for once you would be angry with me." The silence caused another round of fresh tears as I peered into the statue wolf's eyes. "They always tell us it's our job…but they never tell us what its like to be so hopeless." I paused. "I never wanted this…and I never took to it as well as you did. So why did you take the fall?"

The wolf stared at me almost too much like Glinda with her arresting grey-eyed look. "Why me!?" I cried out, getting to my feet. "Why did you leave me!?" I screamed, falling back onto my knees and burying my hands back into the snow. Pouring out all of my rage and sadness, I shrieked as loud as possible, allowing the flames within to ignite my coat and burn it to a crisp. A pile of black ashes now lay around my form as I struggled to bring the chilly air back into my lungs. I could almost feel her gaze on me from beyond, clicking her tongue at my antics.

I snorted at the direction of my thoughts. "I'm allowed this fit, so let me have it!" I snapped at the wolf, who sat eyeing my entire performance. "What am I going to do without you?" I murmured, standing and reaching out to place a hand on the wolf's muzzle. "I'm truly the lone wolf now…"

After a few moments of silence, I stopped down and removed her spear, inspecting it. "I'm hoping you don't actually need weapons in heaven." I murmured. "So, I'm taking this to the armory. It'll have a place of pride in there, I know it." I paused for a moment. "This isn't easy for me, and I still need you to help me out here. I can't do this alone." At that, I left the grave, walking back across the wide expanse of the estate.

I stepped back inside and stomped the snow off my boots, taking them off and placing them on the rug in the foyer. Sighing, I slipped upstairs and stepped into the armory.

"What are you up to, dove?" Pip's familiar French accent echoed off the walls, making me jump.

"Hello, Mr. Bernadotte." I sighed, while regaining my composure. "I nearly forgot you were there."

"Dove, you wound me!" He exclaimed, and I caught a shadow moving around the room. "To forget this mercenary so easily? Blasphemy!"

My lips curled into a wry smirk. "Sorry, Mr. Bernadotte…I've had a lot on my mind."

"That you have, little dove. What do you have there?" He asked, and I sensed he was talking about Glinda's spear.

"A very special weapon. I said, proudly brandishing the spear. "It needs a resting place worthy of it…something that will reflect its owner."

"Ah, I have just the thing." He smartly stated, and a shadow nudged by head towards an empty glass case…just beside the sister blades Glinda had been admiring before. It was the perfect spot.

I choked slightly. "Thank you, Pip…it's perfect."

His presence left the room, and I knew he was respectfully giving me my space. I suspected since the Frenchman was here, Seras wasn't far behind either. I would soon have to face her and her dark master, but I wasn't ready for that yet…perhaps never. Placing the spear inside, I shut it and made a mental note to have Arthur make a plaque to commemorate the spot. I stepped away from it, and left the room.

A few hours later, I had moved my things into the guest bedroom upstairs upon Arthur's insistence. He wanted me to be comfortable in my own space until I made up my mind about things. I appreciated the kind butler so much, and made a mental note to thank him properly with a gift someday.

I got ready for bed quietly, marveling at how silent the manor could be and wondering if the others were trying to give me privacy. Of course, this illusion didn't hold up when the feeling of soft feathers whispered against my skin, and I knew one of the freaks was close. I would draw away and the feeling would fade every time, but I couldn't run forever. Succumbing to exhaustion, I laid down and allowed the darkness of my dreams to take hold.

Days passed this way. I would wake up in the morning to Arthur bringing me breakfast, then I would head out to my sister's grave and talk to her, and then for the remainder of the day I would wander the manor. But today, I had to make my decision. Whether I stayed or left would still mean that my life wouldn't be the same. Wishing for it to go back to normal wasn't helping, and I couldn't stick my head in the sand for the rest of my life.

As I made a second pass by the foyer, I froze as a strange icy chill fell over me. It wasn't like the feathery caresses like before, but something far more…sinister. I braced, not liking at all what I was feeling.

Then, a loud crash sounded somewhere upstairs. I jolted out of my thoughts as the unmistakable sound of gunfire sounded.

The front door crashed open, and three ghouls lurched forward, assault rifles at the ready. Their fiendish purple eyes stared lifelessly at me as they took aim. Breaking through the initial shock, I dove out of the way of the spray of bullets, tumbling into the library. Using the door as a block, I began to frantically search for something I could use against them. I cursed Integra internally at her lack of silver items until I spied a letter opener laying propped up against one of the ornate lamps. Seizing it and testing it against my finger, I almost groaned at the dullness of it.

The door crashed inwards from the force of the bullets, and a ghoul shuffled in. Its moans set my nerves on high alert and its drooling mouth made my stomach flip. Crouching behind the high backed chair, I waited for the ghoul to pass before I made my move. Rather clumsily, I jumped from my hidden spot and tackled the offending freak. I jabbed it several times in the chest as it clamped its drooling jaws at me like a starving animal. Finally, I hit my mark, and it gave one last disgusting moan before crumbling to dust. I scooted backwards on my butt, heaving with the effort to get air back in my lungs. The adrenaline pumping through me sent waves of terror over my being, but I swallowed it back and charged back into the foyer. I wasn't sure if Integra was aware of them or not, but I needed to get to her as soon as possible.

Another round of bullets flew past me as I attacked another ghoul. As I dispatched another, a bullet whizzed by, catching me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth through the pain and charged it, taking another bullet in the leg in the process. That one had been meatier, and I worried the short blade would not find its heart. Rolling out of the way of its teeth, I jumped onto its back and put the blade to its throat. Slashing with all my might, I managed to remove its head and tumble to the floor. A cry of pain escaped me as my fragile bones knocked against the hard floor. _Damn…I really need to eat more…_

Standing up, I raced upstairs, a memory of doing something similar flashed through my head as I kicked the door to Integra's office open. The room was in complete disarray, with papers flying everywhere. Integra stood in the middle, her rapier drawn and a look of disgust in her azure eye. Standing before her, were three ghouls with guns drawn. Fear gripped me and held me in place as I watched them.

 _She'll die! Move!_ A tiny voice inside my head commanded me, but the fear of failure bore heavy on the healing hole in my chest. They advanced on her further, and something inside me snapped. The blaze that I had been keeping back before roared to life, igniting my hands as I shot forward. Integra's eye met mine a split second before I fell on the lead ghoul, pressing my hands into its eyes. A horrendous screech left its lips before the fire began to consume its entire body. Livid, I launched myself at another. While I dealt with that one, Integra made quick work of the other, slashing her rapier up and silencing the cursed human forever.

Breathing rapidly, I stood up and watched the fire recede from my fingers, dropping the silver letter opener on the ground. Shaking myself out of my fit, I ran to Integra. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but thank you for the assist, Ryder." Integra pulled out a silver cell phone and flipped it open, dialing a number. "Alucard, there's been an attack on the manor. Come back here now!" She ended the call abruptly, sliding the phone back into her pocket. "Ryder, I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to clear the manor. Kill anything that isn't human, understood?"

I nodded fiercely. "Yes, Sir." I began to move about the manor, checking all nooks and crannies I could find. Once the inside was secure, I joined a few of the gate guards to check the perimeter. A thick oppressive mist hung over the area that I didn't particularly like. Whoever called the attack had set them up so they wouldn't see the ghouls attacking. _Sneaky._

Once I'd determined there were no more of the grotesque beings, I climbed the stairs back to her office. Before I even reached the door, however, feathers caressed my skin and I froze with my hand on the knob. Blue flares flickered along my skin as I drew in a breath and pushed my way inside. My stomach dropped to my toes as I saw Seras standing behind Integra's chair with a worried expression in her wide crimson eyes. As her gaze flickered to me, I braced for the uncomfortable feeling. Instead, her attention felt more like the passing of a tiny snowflake…chilly, but light and friendly.

However, another gaze caught the attention of my extra senses that set me on edge. This gaze was much different from Seras's…it was like a nudging kiss…much more demanding. I turned slowly to face it, trying to control my shaking hands in the process. Dread poured over me as I looked upon the vampire in all his glory. Though I could not see his eyes through the orange-tinted lenses of his glasses, I knew he was looking at me. Raven eyebrows curved in mild interest at the sight of me, and his soft midnight hair stuck out in an unruly fashion. His wide hat sat low over his face, but it did not conceal his lips, which stretched into a sly smirk. A single fang showed, wickedly sharp. A single spark flew and ignited my right fist, and I didn't try to stop it. Vaguely, I wondered why the strange fire didn't burn me but seemed to have an adverse effect on others.

"Ryder, report." Integra demanded, taking my attention away from the grinning freak in the corner.

"The place is clear, but whoever ordered the attack wasn't looking to be found." I told her. "That mist will cover everything for miles."

Integra's lips turned down in a frown. "Did you find anything on your way in?" She asked of her beloved servants.

Seras shook her head. "It was odd…like the fog was messing with our third-eyes."

Her admission startled me. They must have been out in the fog too, which meant I hadn't sensed them. "I didn't feel either of you arriving…it must mask whoever conjured it."

"I don't much like being snuck up on. Stay alert until it burns off. I want every available hand at the ready." Integra shooed everyone out as she phoned her guards. Unsure of where I stood, I fell into step beside Seras, who looked more then pleased to see me. Without warning, she grabbed me and crushed me into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She glared at me.

I at least had the decency to be chagrined. "I'm sorry, Seras…I was…trying to get my head on straight."

She sighed and then noticed the silver letter opener in my hands. "Liz…were you fighting ghouls with a _letter opener_?!"

I held up my crude weapon with a scowl. "It's not like I have a weapon on hand! What the hell was a I supposed to do?"

"The armory is there for a reason!" Seras looked absolutely incredulous. And then, impossibly, she bent over with mirth.

Blinking at her reaction, I chortled slightly but ended up in stitches as her humor built. It was almost cleansing in a way to laugh with the vampiress. "I missed you, Seras."

Her red eyes warmed, and her shadow arm swiftly patted my shoulder. "I'm just glad you're back. I like human Ryder better than zombie Ryder."

I silently agreed with her as we split up to stand watch over the estate. I stopped by the armory and grabbed the sister blades along with their sheaths. The bump of the weapons against my outer thighs was uncomfortable at best, but they would have to do for now. Wandering out the back of the manor, I scaled the side of the gazebo and scrambled to the top. From this angle, I could see the land stretching beyond the manor. Grasping the ornate top of the gazebo, I shielded my eyes against the sun. My neck prickled with unease, but I saw nothing alarming yet. Slowly, I made my way down, wincing at the force I was putting on my weak muscles.

Something warm and soft brushed against my side, making me jump before I recognized the black mutt. Its shaggy fur seemed to soak in the sunlight and trap it there. Keen red eyes stared at me curiously and its long tongue lolled out of its dagger-like teeth. The heavy chains around its neck clinked as it sniffed me.

I reached a hand out nervously. "Good boy, Baskerville." I cooed, biting back the urge to scream.

Like flipping on a switch, the great dog bellowed and pushed his nose against my hand, nearly knocking me over in the process. Out of all of Alucard's curious familiars, I liked this one the most…hellhound or not. Then he proceeded to follow me around the property. His appearance, while refreshing, was troubling. Had Integra ordered her prized pet to watch me? I didn't remember the order. I knew now that Alucard could keep tabs on Baskerville, and even see through the hound's eyes. Why was he watching me? The thought of Alucard's crimson orbs eyeing me through the hellhounds' made me shiver.

Walking past the iron gate, I feathered my hands over the bars, letting my knuckles knock against each one. Still, nothing emerged from the fog. If I wasn't mistaken, it had even begun to lift. _Odd. It seemed like the fight was barely beginning. Why put that much effort just to startle Hellsing?_ I shook my head, and Baskerville cocked his head to the side at the action.

"It just doesn't make sense." I explained, not sure why I felt the need to talk to the beast, especially considering who might be listening. "I'm not looking for trouble, but this is ridiculous."

I stopped by the gate entrance and informed the guards there that I hadn't seen anything. Then, I meandered back the other way. Baskerville followed dutifully, his paws padding along the snow-covered ground. The thought occurred to me then, that perhaps we were going about this all wrong. Integra thought the threat existed here in England…but perhaps it stemmed from somewhere else. That vampire wouldn't have been able to gain such a foothold here without help, and since Integra's reach was so far reaching, I doubted such a thing would go under her radar for too long. A sickening feeling dropped into my stomach as my thoughts turned West. Could there be something going on there I had no idea about? I still hadn't heard back from Alex, and the silence was worrying. And, I would usually hear back from one of my dad's contacts once in a while. It had been months since they called. Part of me wanted to stow the idea away and never bring it up again, but a bigger part of me couldn't let it go.

Baskerville seemed to pick up on my somber mood, because he whined and nudged me with his solid shoulders.

"It's probably nothing, but maybe we're barking up the wrong tree."

The dog snorted, and I gave it a withering look. "Pun not intended, dog." I rolled my eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder if we're looking in the wrong places. And, to my knowledge, things haven't changed back home." I gasped the gate, searching through the fog as my apprehension grew. "And if that's true, they need me more than Hellsing does."

He whined again, clearly not liking the direction of my thoughts. I sighed and scratched him behind the ear, causing a few low rumbles to escape him. "It's just an idea. You know I wouldn't go back without good enough reason. I know the Conclave, and when they go silent, they become more dangerous. And they've sat on their hands much too long for my liking." My brows furrowed as I contemplated the idea. "My father told me never to look for trouble, but I may have to. I'm hoping I'm wrong."

Upon returning to the manor, the hellhound disappeared, and I rubbed away the feathery tickles along the skin of my shoulders.

I now stood before the Iron Maiden once more. Her rapier was still attached to her hip, and she stood in front of her window. The great desk had once again been dismantled, and the look in her eye told me she wasn't pleased.

I saluted. "Sir, the threat has been taken care of for now, but I don't think this is the last you'll see of them."

"I didn't expect anything less. Thank you, Ryder." Integra scrutinized me closely. "That was quite the performance." She nodded towards my clasped hands, and I swallowed thickly.

"I-I'm not quite sure what that was, Sir. I don't seem to have much control over it, whatever it is." I explained, holding up my palms to look at them.

"Hmmm." She hummed lowly. "It is strange. It made its appearance a month ago as well. I wonder…"

I blinked at the direction of her thoughts. "You…don't think _that's_ my aspect? It's volatile…dangerous."

"You'll find even dangerous things can be controlled, Ryder." Integra's lips twitched. "Regardless, your week is up. Have you made your decision?"

Little tingles inched up my spine as I felt someone enter the room. "Master, the grounds are clear. Our quarry has hidden his tracks well." His honey-with-venom laced voice raised goosebumps on my arms.

"Very well then. I will double the guards and send out hiring notices. Ryder?" She turned back to me, one blonde eyebrow arched.

She expected an answer, but I still didn't know how I felt. And something still tugged at me from the West. "Sir, I would feel privileged to work for you, but I cannot commit fully while my mind is so occupied. I feel I must be truthful with you." I held back the flickers of flame with great effort, trying to ignore the No Life King's presence in the room. "While I cannot be certain of my feelings- call it intuition- but I fear things may have worsened in the States. And, while I don't owe them anything, I fear that there may be more going on than is readily visible." I fidgeted under her steely gaze. "I don't want anyone to have to go through what I went through."

Integra closed her eye, seemingly debating something. "You suspect supernatural influence within the Conclave?"

"Well…I wouldn't quite put it like that, but in essence, yes." I explained. "I have contacts that have not notified me since their absence, and checking in every month is not unheard of, even with limited means of doing so."

"If what you say is true, then we have an even bigger situation on our hands." Integra began to pace, the rapier clinking against her belt with every step. "Ryder, you're the American among us, and you would know best how the approach the situation."

I nodded, and then a thought came to me. "You said Iscariot was interested in me, right? And with their gaze on you, your movements will have to be limited, correct?"

Integra nodded, intrigue flashing in her azure eye. "Yes, where are you going with this?"

A genuine smile crept to my lips. "It's simple. If I leave, they will exhaust resources to track me down. With their focus off of you, you'll be able to investigate things more thoroughly. And, trust me when I say, when a slayer doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"That may work in our favor, Master." Alucard chimed in, and I nearly jumped out of my skin at his nearness.

Integra lit a cigar, bringing it to her lips. "Under an official order, would you investigate the Conclave, Ryder?"

I stilled. After all that, she _still_ wanted me around? "If you'll have me, Sir, I will help you sort this out."

"Then, listen well. You will report back to me at the end of every day in whatever way you see most fit. Avoid drawing attention to yourself, and ferret out the reason behind the Conclave's behavior. I would like some answers myself." Her brows furrowed, deepening the lines on her face. "Because our adversary has been planning well in advance, Alucard, you will accompany her. Seras will stay here to protect the manor."

Alucard seemed to open his mouth to speak, but I talked over the top of him. "But, what about you? Won't they see that as an opening to attack you? We can't leave you defenseless."

Her eye flashed with rage, and she fisted the hilt of the rapier in her hand. "Don't you _ever_ assume me to be defenseless, Slayer!"

I jumped at the sudden show of viciousness, and she seemed to regain her composure. "Seras is quite capable, and I've made improvements to the manor's defenses since the last invasion." Damn, the woman had quite the temper. I made a mental note next time to withhold judgment on her ability to defend herself. Alucard chuckled lowly next to me, the sound making my skin crawl.

"Arthur will book your flight for tomorrow. I suggest you get ready." Integra spoke, running a hand through her platinum locks. "And order me a new desk."

Seras popped her head in the door then, her crimson orbs swirling with emotion. "Master, you're leaving?"

"So, it seems." Alucard mused. "Practice the method I taught you until it is perfect while I am gone.

"Ohhh." Seras pouted. "But it is nearly perfect already!" She complained.

Alucard said nothing, then proceeded to phase through the wall like a phantom. I blinked in momentary shock before composing myself. "Sir Integra, I'd like to collect a few things from the house before I leave tomorrow."

"Very well. Be on your way. Seras, escort her there." Integra waved us off, bending down to pick up the papers that had been strewn all over the office. I tried not to sigh at the escort. It wasn't Seras's fault that I seemed to find trouble whether I wanted it or not. But I needed a few things before I went home, mainly, my passport.

Arthur drove us to the house, parking in the inclined driveway. A light was on inside, indicating that Desiree was actually home for a change. I got out and asked Seras to wait outside. It was snowing heavily by now, and she gave me a withering look. I shook my head and shrugged, not sure what to tell her. If her eyes weren't a burning deep red, I probably would have invited her in. As it was, Desiree would freak and I wasn't in the mood to explain everything. In fact, the less she knew, the better. I knocked on the door quickly, and Desiree appeared in the doorway. Shock was written on her face as she opened the door for me. "Liz! How are you doing?" Her emerald eyes conveyed the level of concern she had. She still wore black, and my heart ached for her. Since Alex left, she'd been alone for quite a while now with no one to talk to.

"Significantly better, thanks. We're holding a service tomorrow at the manor. You're welcome to come, but I'm catching a flight back home afterwards." I explained.

Desiree's eyes widened. " _Home_ home? Why?"

I sighed. "I can't really tell you. I just need to clear some things up there. It's…kind of hush hush business."

She looked put-out, but thankfully didn't pursue it. "Well, you can contact me any day if you need something. But come inside, it's freezing out there."

I walked inside, and bit back a wave of emotion. The only one of us who had been worth a damn in the kitchen had been Glinda, and the kitchen was her sacred place. It remained in a pristine state no matter what she made, and she created the most wonderful dishes. Desiree picked up on my mood instantly. "I'm so sorry, Liz. I wish I had been there."

"I know. But you don't need to be involved with my family's mess. You would have been marked as a target too, and I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt." I grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Do you know where my sister kept my father's blades?"

She looked startled. "In the basement but…why do you need them? They're no good for beasties…" Then, it seemed to dawn on her, and her face darkened. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not going to let anyone else die on my watch. Besides, you're in the middle of a contract."

Desiree snorted. "I can walk away from a contract, screw em. This is more important."

"I've already made up my mind, Desiree!" I threw my hands up angrily. "You don't want this on your hands!"

She smiled weakly at me. "It's not up to you, honey. Now it involves all of us. That bastard should have never shown his ugly mug around here."

I fumed as she began packing and making phone calls to the airport. There was no way I could stop her now. Once she put her mind to something, it was impossible to divert her. Huffing, I jogged down the stairs to the unfinished basement. The walls and floor were made of bare concrete, and wooden shelves lined the walls. A few boxes lay around a well-worn red sofa. I bypassed those and pulled the blanket off of an old chest, opening the lid. Laying underneath Desiree's old sword, were my father's blades. I gingerly pulled them out along with the worn leather sheathes. Grabbing a cloth off the back of the sofa, I wiped them off. The design was relatively simple, with a symbol of the Ryder wolf engraved at the base of the hilts. One was a tad longer than the other, creating an imperfectly perfect balance with the swing. I'd never quite been trained at dual wielding, but I could manage till I had another weapon made.

Clipping the sheathes around my belt, I placed the blades in their respective spots and looked around, spying a picture of me and Glinda after training. Her normally stoic face was brimming with joy as she clasped my hand. My expression was of forced seriousness, but I could see the spark of hope in my eyes that seemed to be lacking anymore. A faint shadow of a bruise could be seen on my cheek; evidence of the Conclave's unconventional methods. My hand reached for the picture before I consciously thought about taking it and slipped it into my duffel. Everything else in the house more or less belonged to Desiree and Alex. I headed back upstairs to find Desiree sitting beside her things, having a heated conversation with the attendant at the airport. Evidently, she won, because she beamed, thanked them, and hung up. "Well, that's that. I'm going with you."

I bit my tongue to keep back the string of curses. "Not all of us have to die, Dez."

"Well, I definitely have to go if this is a suicide mission." She smiled, tucking a honey blonde lock behind her ear that had escaped the twist of her bun. "Liz, you pretty much signed up for this when you bumped into us on a contract. Slayers have to stick together."

"It isn't funny, Dez!" I growled. "This vampire…isn't like the others. Stick it through the heart, cut his head off, set him ablaze…nothing works. I don't think you understand how serious this is. He's manipulative and knows our tactics."

"Then we have to be better." Desiree chimed, deftly stepping around my arguments. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work."

I snatched her arm and pulled her around to face me. "My sister _died_ trying to destroy it. Do not underestimate how dangerous this is. If you're coming with me, then you play by Integra's rules."

Desiree's face sobered slightly and she nodded. "Yes, of course. Consider me a temporary volunteer help."

I shook my head. "It could be months before you pick up more work, and you can't afford to do that. I'll speak with Integra and see if she could lend a hand for the expenses."

She smiled softly. "Don't worry about my expenses. I've lived off a lot less, trust me."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Please, if you're planning on helping me, then let me help you too. I promise Integra wouldn't leave you out in the cold."

She finally relented with a huff, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Fine." Her face softened as she observed me. "Where are you heading first?"

"Piedmont." I replied, trying not to cringe at the mention of my old stomping grounds. "I'll see how the settlement's holding up first. I'd like to get in touch with the current Elder and see if they know anything."

Dez grimaced. "Are you sure you want to show up out of the blue? They might not take it well."

I sighed. "I know, but it's the best lead I have. I'd try to contact Alex, but she isn't answering her phone."

"She hasn't contacted me either. Something is definitely up." Dez played with her earlobe; a nervous habit of hers. "I'll meet you there once I'm cleared for travel, not that it will help our case any."

"I also have one of Hellsing's soldiers accompanying me. His methods are…" I struggled to find the right words to describe the No-Life-King, but seemed to fall short. "unconventional. But, don't worry about him. He wouldn't dare disobey Integra's orders."

Desiree looked troubled. "That might complicate things. The settlement is already wary of outsiders, especially to non-slayers."

"You let me worry about that." I smiled, already wondering how I could smuggle in a centuries old vampire into a slayer camp. It would be a challenge I would gladly rise to meet.

We exchanged a few more words, and I tried vainly to get Dez to back down, but she wouldn't budge. I gave her Integra's work phone number and my cell, reminding her to call for whatever she needed. Knowing Desiree, I doubted she would take up my offer to allow Integra to foot the bill for her flight, but it was worth a try at least. Picking up my things, I bid her farewell for the time and walked to the car.

Arthur's kind brown eyes traveled to the blades strapped to my waist before he pulled away from the driveway. "I trust your visit was successful?"

"Yes, but I worry Desiree will get herself into trouble." I paused, and whispered mostly to myself, "Am I making the right decision?"

Arthur remained silent for a long time, his eyes roving over the road. Finally, he spoke. "The answer is for you alone to find out, Miss Elizabeth. The Hellsing Organization will be behind you, regardless of what you find."

The thought was surprisingly comforting. If I survived this, I would owe Integra one hell of a debt. "Thank you, Arthur." We remained in silence, as if both lost in our own thoughts as we approached the estate's iron gates.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the wait! There's chapter 9 for you all. Thank you all so much for the kind words so far. Review and let me know what you think so far. And, Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 10: Piedmont**_

A snow storm blew in from the East that night, blanketing the ground with a fresh layer of powder. The sunrise lit up the snow in a dazzling display. I found it fitting as I stood before the stone wolf edifice with Desiree at my side, her crimson scarf billowing in the slight breeze. A few stray flakes whirled around her face, as if Glinda was saying hello.

My back prickled with the proximity of the 2 vampires behind me, but I paid them no mind, casting my eyes on the wolf. Taking a breath, I began. "There are few people who know you as well as your sister. And, if you are privileged enough to have one, you understand how well they come to know you. Much like two wolves in a pack, a sister provides for her sibling and protects her from harm in the stead of the Alpha." I hesitated, and brushed a bit of snow off of the wolf's snout. "I have failed in this duty, but will not waver from my prey…for even a lone wolf can be a deadly warrior. God willing, I will find you again. Rest in peace, Glinda Everett Ryder." Reverently, I placed a hand on the wolf's head and closed my eyes, feeling the sunlight warm my cheeks.

Desiree sniffed audibly and grasped my hand, rubbing my palm in comfort. Seras brought up my left, her good hand resting on my shoulder. Red tracks fell down her cheeks, and I was momentarily startled to find that she had been crying tears of blood. It seemed almost that she had been robbed of her grief. My heart warmed towards the she-vamp, recognizing that she wept for someone she only knew for a couple days.

Integra and Alucard stood away respectfully, their coats flapping in the breeze. Jade and crimson…almost clashing. The picture seemed to reflect their personalities. I couldn't bring myself to fully look at Alucard; what with the memory of my sister's murderer still fresh in my mind. Seras was more than capable of such ugliness, but at least I knew she hadn't acted upon the impulse without just cause. Alucard wasn't any better than the monster I faced, and my stomach almost rejected my breakfast upon thinking of working with him. I hoped that he would keep his distance. Luckily, Integra had a firm hold on him, and he couldn't physically disobey orders. I turned from Glinda's grave, and drew in a deep breath of fresh winter air. Walking to Integra, I stopped in front of her. "Ok, I'm ready."

Integra dipped her head respectfully and turned to glare sternly at her servant. "Assist Ryder in any way possible. Ferret out this freak and destroy him. Search and destroy. Try not to attract the Conclave's attention. Do you understand?"

Alucard removed his floppy red fedora and bowed to her. "It will be done, my Master."

Integra, seemingly satisfied by Alucard's response, turned back to me. "Do what you need to do, and keep Section 13 in your thoughts. They may see fit to follow you. Deal with them as you need."

I nodded fiercely, wondering just how powerful this Iscariot organization really was. If they truly hunted vampires like Hellsing, were they really that bad? And, I still couldn't be sure what they wanted with me. Dealing with both the Conclave and Iscariot would be tough.

Desiree smirked beside me. "I've got her, don't worry about us, Sir Hellsing."

"I will hold you to that." Integra's blue eye flashed sternly. "Let's go, Seras. I have much to get done today." At that, she turned and left us in the graveyard, her jade coat flapping behind her like a cape. Picking up my bag, I walked to the car. Desiree grasped my hands and said her farewells. Her flight would leave the following day, so we agreed to meet her at the settlement. The Hellsing private jet was currently at the airport, so Arthur drove us there. I purposefully sat in the front beside him, ignoring the chilling sensation of the vampire in the backseat.

When we arrived, I noticed the jet already out on the runway with a tall, caramel skinned man leaning against it. His black curls flounced as he noticed us and sauntered over. A wide grin stretched across his lips as he took my hand. "Ryder? It's good to meet you. I'm Elis. I'll be piloting for you today."

I smiled warmly back until he frowned, noticing Alucard's presence behind me. "We had better get going. Weather's supposed to get ugly. May I take your bags?"

My grip tightened on the bag that held my father's blades and my belongings. "I'll carry them, thanks." I didn't quite like the way his eyes traveled off my face. A flush crept to my cheeks, and I resisted the urge to draw my low-cut shirt up further.

His face fell, but he recovered quickly and ushered me inside, ducking quickly into the pilot's seat and shutting the door before Alucard emerged. _Coward._ I snorted.

The vampire turned his gaze on me at the sound, and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I turned away quickly, avoiding his hellish eyes.

I buckled in and Elis took off. The feeling of my stomach dropping into my toes as we took off reminded me of my initial fleeing into England. I'd be lying if I didn't say this felt similar. Only this time, I wasn't running away. I hoped my fears about the Conclave were unneeded.

Sometime during the flight, I must have nodded off, because I awoke with a strong prickling in my back. I reached up to rub my eyes and blinked them open. Startling crimson eyes jolted my senses awake, and every nerve fiber drew tight as I leaped out of my seat, planting my feet on it. A spark jumped between my hands, scattering blue embers through the cab of the jet. Breaths puffed between my teeth as I began to remember where I was. Slowly, I lowered my hands as a grin stretched across Alucard's lips.

"Slayer." He purred, addressing me, and I shivered, slinking back down into my seat.

"Alucard..." I sighed, collecting my wits. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." He mused, and I could feel his eyes watching me behind his orange-tinted glasses with a laser-like focus. "Silence cannot be found with a snoring Slayer in the plane."

I smoothed down my outfit and pinned him with a glare. "I don't snore."

"Why, Slayer…I never took you for a liar." He responded, flashing a fang at me.

I glowered and folded my arms over my chest, avoiding looking at him. The raven hair and perfectly curved lips were too much like…Crow. It was really uncanny. His sharp predator's teeth and the regal way he sat didn't help either. A couple of unwanted images came up, and I cringed at the memories. I didn't want to admit that I feared this creature…and it wasn't because of the reaspect. If I had to venture a guess, it was because this creature seemed to peel back the carefully constructed layers I had built around myself over the years. I'd admitted to my mistreatment at the hands of the Conclave…something I hadn't even spoken to Glinda about. I wanted to pass it off as the vampire's compulsion ability, but I knew that vampire mind powers didn't work on slayers. And, another small part of me didn't want to admit that there was a seductive quality about him. I had once thought it to be the power he exuded, but that wasn't quite right. There was something confusing about him, raising unknown emotions within me. The vampire was an enigma. He didn't seem to care what others thought of him, and hid his own emotions well.

"Everything alright back there?" Elis called back to the cab, craning his neck to look at us out of the corner of his chocolate colored eyes.

I took a deep breath, thankful for the reprieve. "Yes, we're fine. How much longer?"

"Not used to long flights, Ryder?" Elis teased. "We're about another 3 hours out from Boston. We'll refuel there and continue to Rapid City."

I'd been thankful for the break in the flight, but we had quite a bit of time left to kill…time for me to look like a complete idiot in front of Alucard. I wonder why he felt the need to change his name. And, more importantly, why he didn't seem too keen on talking about his past. "What are you so ashamed of?" I asked, more to myself than anything else.

"Pardon?" Alucard asked, and my body tingled as I felt his crimson gaze settle on me once more.

Without looking at him, I gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to choose my words carefully. "I just can't figure you out."

"Have you considered that perhaps that is an impossible endeavor?" He replied smoothly, no signs of distress in his tone.

I nodded. "It might be, or maybe you feel like you have something to hide. No one puts out the vibe you do without some form of regret."

"I regret nothing." He intoned, an edge beginning to be apparent in his voice.

The tickling sensation of the feathers on my spine almost made me snort. I'd gotten to him somehow. How I knew this, I couldn't fathom. "Yes, you do." I continued to avoid looking directly at him. If I looked into those demon eyes, I'd break and lose my cool again. Even now the inner flames churned within me like the contents of a witch's cauldron.

A low rumble began from across the cab, and built into an unearthly growl. My instincts flared into overdrive once more and my eyes snapped to his. Alucard was leaning forward, and his glasses had slipped down his nose and blood red eyes dripping with malice glared at me. Pride demanded that I stare back, but I was finding it increasingly difficult with the sensation of sparks dancing over my hands. It didn't hurt per se, but I _was_ worried about the state of the cab if I exploded. Still, I held the vampire's glare.

His upper lip lifted in a twisted smirk, showing off a pearly white fang. How many had met their end by those teeth?

A part of me wanted to flinch away, to give in to the terror and douse my now burning hands in the bathroom sink. However, a bigger part of me wanted to hold his gaze…to show him otherwise. With still burning hands, I leaned closer. No, I had to get past this somehow. These vampires would _not_ hold me down. If I allowed Alucard to break me, then I would never be able to stand in front of Crow Mask again. Ignoring the alarm bells singing in my head, I inspected the parts of his face I could see. There wasn't a single flaw in his pale skin to be found. His jet black eyebrows were like the fine wings of a raven, and furrowed slightly at my perusal. The vampire's nose was straight but strong and his jawline was sharp. Soft tendrils of shadowy hair escaped his floppy red fedora, almost seeming to reach towards me. I left his eyes for last, fascinated by the facets of black found amongst the sea of red. The pupils were slightly narrowed, resembling that of a cat's. Looking into them muted everything around me, and I found myself only hearing my breaths and a strange pulsing sensation. Blinking, I finally leaned away and shook myself. _What the hell was that?_

Alucard chuckled, repositioning his glasses so that his eyes were hidden once more and regarded my hands. "So very interesting. You continue to surprise me."

I blinked, and looked down at them, finding that the flames had vanished. Did calming down have something to do with it?

The rest of the flight passed rather uneventfully. I kept my mouth shut, in case I managed to piss off the vampire once more. If I didn't know better, I'd think his temper was just as explosive as Integra's.

We landed in Boston, with a short break for us to get out and stretch. Elis chatted with me as we stopped to get a smoothie and a sandwich. He seemed the nice type, though a little too handsy for my taste. A couple of times during the meal, Elis would jump as if something had startled him. I asked him repeatedly what was wrong, but he merely suggested he was seeing things. His behavior was off, and my otherworldly senses were on overdrive. Had the damn vampire followed us into the airport? I shivered, shaking off the feeling of eyes following my every movement and endeavored to enjoy my meal.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever heard of Slayers before. You lot sound about as mythical as werewolves." Elis commented after swallowing a large sip of his smoothie.

"Er, actually werewolves are very much real. Though, the ones Hellsing have come into contact in the past were half-breeds." I corrected him politely. "Pure-breeds are more difficult to kill, and are rarer."

"Oi, that so? You've found one of those then?" Elis asked curiously.

I shifted in my seat. "Sort of. I hunted it down, but the Conclave stole my kill. Good thing my contractor still paid up, or I'd still be living on the streets."

"Huh, so you're like, a supernatural mercenary?"

I laughed. "Kind of." And suddenly there it was again…the feeling of being watched. I stood abruptly, picking up the wrappings of my sandwich. "I'm stuffed, and we should get moving again."

Elis looked surprised but agreed, walking both of us back to the plane. Alucard laid inside, his glasses had slipped down slightly, and his eyes were closed. Clearly the sunlight was finally beginning to exhaust him, and I took care not to wake him as I stepped over his long legs and settled in the corner with the newspaper I picked up. Though not completely reliable, sometimes the media offered a cursory glimpse into supernatural activity. Mysterious deaths, mass accidents, and so-called "natural" disasters often covered up attacks on humans. So far, nothing glaring was up. However, there were a few missing persons cases that looked a little promising, though often they could simply be due to human monsters. But, it was worth looking into.

I passed the next few hours with my nose in _Dracula_ since Mr. Nosey wasn't there to frown at me for it. Honestly, why get so testy over a book? In all honesty, I thought it would give me insight into the creature I was dealing with, but it was surprisingly unhelpful. While I understood Abraham van Helsing very well, I could scarcely ferret out the reasons he had for wanting Mina Harker so badly. Could he possibly have cared for her? Or, was she a pawn in his plans to take over the country? I did not think Alucard to be fickle, and the only other person he had ever changed- according to Integra- was Seras Victoria. Now, I knew their relationship, and while Alucard seemed to truly care for his protégé, he was in no way making romantic advances towards her. Apparently, this was one of Hellsing's major mysteries. No one understood why the ancient beast felt the need to save Seras. Even more surprising, was Seras's willingness to admit that she had chosen to be this way. It shocked me that he would have enough manners to respect her wishes. She had said once to me that had she said no, Alucard told her that he would have left her to die. But why the pleasantries now? According to the book, Alucard had changed Mina against her will…or at least, he had given her his blood. I still wasn't completely clear on whether she had been fully human or not. Was all of that just a learning experience for him? I feared that, with Alucard, there would almost always be more questions.

I finished the book and closed it slowly. Death was not the end for Vlad Dracula, and it certainly didn't look like it would be in any foreseeable future. The reminder that Integra wouldn't live forever popped back into my mind, and I cringed. When she did, without any heirs to the Hellsing family, the bonds on him would break…allowing him to take over as he wished. I wondered if he still desired to be king or if his priorities had changed. Would Seras fight by his side in his endeavor if he so chose to enslave humanity? I knew that only Integra's strict orders were keeping me alive at the present moment, but did he feel anything for his Master? I clutched the sides of my head and groaned as a monstrous headache came on.

"Must you make so much noise?" Alucard asked, peeking an eye open at me.

"Must you sleep during the day?" I jabbed back, leaning against the seat and blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. Honestly, the guy heard everything.

Elis craned his neck with a smile. "We're approaching Rapid City. I hope you know where you're going from there, Ryder."

I nodded. "I could drive there blindfolded. Leave it to me."

"I'll be here, but just in case, here's my cell." Elis handed me a piece of paper and winked. "Feel free to call for _anything_ you need, Ryder."

Behind me, I heard a loud snort, which I ignored. Smiling, I took the paper and stuffed it in my pocket. "Thanks, I'll keep you updated."

"You better." He flashed a grin and helped me out, handing me my duffel with a bit more grace than last time.

I turned from him and took a deep breath before stepping down the stairs and standing on American soil. A strange peace settled over me that I wasn't prepared for. Without waiting for my vampire consort, I marched to the rental Integra had secured for us under my suggestion: a Jeep Wrangler with all the extra fixings. We would need it to get to the settlement…or, at least I would. Rock crawling was a skill that Slayers frequently utilized, and I didn't fancy trekking through the wilderness on foot.

Opening up the back door, I flung my duffel in the back and shut it. As expected, Alucard brought nothing but his guns and himself. "I'll drive, but it's going to get bumpy." I glanced at my watch and then to the rapidly setting sun. I didn't much like showing up in the dead of night to a Slayer settlement, but we didn't have much of a choice. It's not like I brought camping gear. Which, with hindsight, the idea wouldn't have been a bad one.

To my surprise, Alucard got in without preamble, removing his hat as he did so. I started it up and turned towards the highway. The drive didn't take long with the sparse traffic, and I whizzed by Piedmont in no time flat. Then, the hard part began. I turned off onto one of the trails outside of town, heading into the national forest. The twists and turns weren't hard to navigate, and once the trail ended, I took to the rocky hills. Alucard, to my relief, remained silent as I gritted my teeth and pushed the Jeep to its limit. It took a good hour to get through the hills, but I finally noticed the faint glow of lights between the trees.

"Stubborn as always." I mumbled, steering into a patch of trees and parking. "They've completely redone the place after the fire." Reaching into the back, I pulled out my father's sister swords. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to get you in there without suspicion. Any suggestions?"

Alucard smirked, showing off his teeth. "A few."

My teeth worried the inside of my cheek. "Fine. Just follow me and play it cool. They're going to sense you…there's not much I can do about that."

His smirk remained intact. "We'll see about that."

Rolling my eyes at his arrogance, I clipped on the blades and slid a tiny dagger into my boot just in case. I didn't want trouble, but I wouldn't be caught off guard this time. Strolling to the entrance, I looked up at the gates, and was reminded subtly of Hellsing Manor's defenses. There were two guards up front, one with a tall build with sandy blonde hair with sunkissed skin, and the other shorter with cropped dark hair and mocha skin. The taller one noticed me first and reached for the longsword strapped to his back.

"Not a step further." He warned, stepping towards me. The shorter one took notice and pulled a bulky shotgun from its holster.

I raised my hands up and stopped. Compliance worked well with other slayers, but I did not feel the mutation with these ones. Still, enough training could make even a normal human deadly.

"State your business." The shorter one's dark eyebrows pushed together. "And no bullshit."

"I'm Elizabeth Ryder. I'm here to see your Elder." I spoke as clearly as possible, wondering where Alucard had wandered off to.

The shorter guard lowered the barrel of his shotgun a smidge. "Like Arcturious Ryder? I thought you all were dead."

"I can prove it. These are his swords." I turned slowly to allow them a full view of the hilts; bearing the Ryder sigil of the wolf on them.

The sandy haired guard straightened as well and looked the other guard in the eyes. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

I was about to answer when a small figure flounced up next to me. Shock flowed through me when I looked down at a little girl, who couldn't have been older than 10 years old, standing beside me. Straight raven-colored hair flowed slightly past her shoulders underneath a fluffy white muff. She was slender, and wearing a white office shirt with a black vest on top. A red tie completed the look while her snow-white trench coat flowed behind her.

An innocent giggle erupted from the strange girl. "No need to worry." A tiny pale hand reached up to grasp mine. "Elizabeth is training me, aren't you?"

It took me a moment to breathe when I looked into a familiar pair of crimson eyes set in the innocent face of the girl. "Y-yes." I spluttered, trying to fathom how he was doing this. "I thought she would do best around more experienced slayers."

They still seemed skeptical, but they relented, opening the gate and ushering us through. Not even a hint of Alucard's presence tickled at my spine. He had hidden his presence so easily…the thought disturbed me. Now, it made perfect sense how Crow Mask was able to slip by unnoticed around other slayers. I bit my tongue so hard I drew blood to prevent myself from screaming in frustration. How much more was I unaware of?

The two guards led us to the center of the settlement. Many of the buildings here were rather new-looking, with houses meant to hold several people at once. Generations upon generations lived here. I reached out my senses, looking for signs of the mutation.

A woman passed by with a stroller, and the squalling baby inside set off the warm fuzzy feeling inside. It happened again when a bearded man strolled by carrying an axe. So, the mutation was still active, but certainly not like it was before. Before, almost everyone except for spouses had the mutation. Something was definitely fishy.

The guards stopped before a large tent-like structure in the center and stood to the sides of the entrance. Voices could be heard from within. The shorter guard turned and vanished into the tent for a few minutes before re-emerging. "Elder Maxwell will receive you. No funny business, alright?"

I agreed, and lifted the flap into the tent. Inside, a large fire burned in a stone firepit. Smoke wafted up the long chimney attached to it and out the small opening in the top of the tent. Couches and chairs were strewn about the large space, creating a cozy feeling to it. Towards the back, sat a bear of a man with rich chocolate hair that fell to his shoulders and a full fluffy beard. He wore iron gauntlets on his arms and shin guards along with a single shoulder-guard, designed similarly to my own armor. The tunic he wore was open at the chest, exposing a mass of brown chest hair. Big brown eyes locked onto mine as I approached him, feeling the distinct warmness emanating from him. This man's face was so familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen it.

Suddenly, his face split into a crazy grin and he stood up from his chair, spreading his muscled arms wide. "Ryder? God above, is that you?"

I strained to remember who he was, because he clearly knew me. Then, it hit me like a fully loaded dump-truck. "Sloan?!" I gasped, and my feet ran to him before I made a conscious decision. I crashed into his muscled chest, feeling the jiggle of his body as he laughed. "You're a monster!" I yelled, pulling back to look at him. When we were younger, Sloan had been one of my best friends and quite the bean pole. Now, he towered above me with arms bigger than my head.

"I thought we'd seen the last of you! Where the hell have you been?" He asked, his eyes alight with intrigue. "Bah, come on and sit! We'll discuss this over a pint!" Sloan called out to someone in the corner and soon, we were sitting across from each other at one of the tables, a pint of beer in front of us. Girlycard- as I had come to call the new form he had taken- sat at my side…piercing eyes observing his surroundings with interest.

"Who's your little friend, Ryder?" He asked, watching her with a critical eye.

Quickly enough, Alucard spoke up. "Oh, Ryder simply saved my town from attack. I wanted to learn from her, and she agreed to train me." His voice was sickly sweet and innocent, and it took everything within me not to laugh.

"Ah, there's no nobler cause than teaching the young. Good to see you're still in action, Ryder." Sloan raised his mug to me and drank deeply. "So, you haven't really told me where you've been all this time."

I explained about my fleeing into England, and talked briefly about my contracts. As expected, he pointed out the Hellsing badge on my chest, and I begrudgingly explained my employment with them, suggested by one of my father's old contacts.

"Hellsing, eh? Well, can't very well blame you. We've got our hands full here without the Conclave's support."

I reeled. "What?"

His brown eyes softened. "Sorry, I forget you've been away for a while. The Conclave pulled support a few years ago, and we've been struggling with costs. The public's lost their faith in us."

My mind reeled with the implications. So, the problem didn't lie with the slayers, but with the Conclave? "But that's ridiculous! How are they supposed to operate without slayers?"

Sloan shook his head, running a hand through his thick hair. "Beats the hell outta me. But I can't say I miss the training." He winced visibly, and his kind eyes found mine. "I know how hard they were on you especially."

I took a swig of the beer, agreeing with him. "Still, the Conclave could reach more people than we could. Without them, attacks will be on the rise."

"I've been so busy keeping this place afloat that I can't afford to leave." He growled, banging his large fist on the table. "The were-beasts have been on the move again, too."

"I was afraid of that. Have you heard from Alex?"

Sloan perked up a bit. "She was by last night to pick up supplies. Real focused, that one." A fondness crept over his expression, and I smiled secretly. He'd always been fond of her.

A sigh of relief escaped me involuntarily. "I hadn't heard from her, and was starting to get worried."

"How's Glinda doing?" Sloan asked innocently, fixing me with his chocolate gaze.

I'm sure my face told all as my hand clenched around the handle of my mug. "Dead."

Sloan stood up, the shock and pain written clearly on his expression. "No."

I looked down at the tabletop. "About a month ago."

"Why didn't you call?" He asked, walking around the table to sit on my other side.

"I didn't know who was in charge anymore. And honestly, I expected to be turned away." I mumbled, fighting tears.

"She was a capable fighter…" Sloan seemed to be trying to make sense of it.

I sighed, and grasped his hand. "I know. But it wasn't enough. I barely got out myself." I paused. "It was _him_ , Sloan."

His eyes darkened and his fist squeezed my hand almost to the point of pain. "I thought the Conclave took care of him."

I shook my head. "He's not like your average vampire. Sir Integra taught me of this special variety, and my father called them Transcendents."

Sloan's tanned skin paled. "That's impossible."

"It _is_ possible, and it made Glinda and I look like amateurs." I snapped, glaring at him. "The Conclave won't be babysitting you anymore, but I won't leave the slayers in the dark. You have to inform them that their lives may be in danger again. I came back to figure out why they've been content to sit back on their heels while it roams where it pleases! Do you see how vital this is now? Even the Hellsing Organization is worried, and it isn't even their turf!"

My friend sat, his expression grave. "Yes, you're right. But I can't spare anyone else to help currently. The beasties have to be contained so they won't spread the virus any further."

I shook my head. "I didn't come here for physical help. I don't need it. What I _do_ need, is information and leads to the Conclave. Anything you can find would be helpful."

Sloan thought for a moment. "Some of the little tykes fresh from training may be able to tell you something. The rest of us haven't had contact for too long. I'll see if I can bring some of them in tomorrow morning. For now, I'll get both of you somewhere to hit the hay." He helped me up and enveloped me in a strong hug. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything, Liz."

I breathed in his familiar pine scent, letting the memories of a similar time flood me. "Thank you. Had I known you were Elder, I may have returned a little sooner." I confessed.

Girlycard stared at me with a blank expression, but his eyes burned with some strange light. His reaction confused me, but I didn't have time to ponder it as Sloan pulled away and ushered us to one of the unused floors of a building. Producing a key, he unlocked the door to a sparsely furnished flat. "Only one bed, but I figure that won't be a problem. Your little friend won't take up much room."

I flinched at the remark, and Girlycard let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Thanks, Sloan." I huffed, keeping my disappointment to myself. They probably didn't have much room. But, I hated the idea of sharing space with Alucard. Hopefully, he'd make himself scare during the nights.

When Sloan finally bid us goodnight, I shut the door behind him and almost ran into Girlycard. Even with the visage of a cherubic child, I still felt uneasy around him. "A little warning might have been nice." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Where's the fun in that?" He replied, his voice sickeningly innocent-sounding. He batted his eyelashes at me, and I almost fell for it.

I looked away for a moment, gathering my thoughts in the face of the bright crimson eyes. "You masked your presence."

Girlycard smiled roguishly. "Indeed. Is there a problem?"

My nails dug into my forearms as I worried my bottom lip. "It just makes sense now how Crow was able to sneak up on us."

His cherubic face sobered momentarily, and impossibly, I almost saw a flicker of anger across the child-like face before he recovered. "A coward through and through. I can't wait to see what you will do to him though." A sadistic grin took hold of the girl's face. "Yes, revenge tastes so much sweeter than fear." Suddenly, he flounced up to me and pulled my head down so that I was eye-level with him. I froze at the sudden action, holding my breath. "You continue to surprise me, so I hope you won't disappoint me. I do so hate being bored." He whispered into the shell of my ear using his honey-coated low male voice, and I shivered.

I looked him in the eyes, as he wasn't about to let me pull away yet. He had so much strength, even in this form. The breath that fanned my face was bitter, and smelled of blood and death. Yet, there was a vanilla undertone that almost had me leaning closer. "He showed my family no mercy…so he deserves none."

The childlike Alucard smiled wickedly and released the collar of my jacket. He began looking around the apartment while I unpacked my duffel and laid out my swords on the bed. I stroked the steel head of the wolf tenderly. "Welcome home, Dad." I mumbled.

"Why the wolf?"

I spun around, nearly jumping out of my skin at the sight of Alucard in his normal form, towering over me. "Dammit…I'm going to put a bell on you if you don't quit that!"

His crimson eyes were filled with mirth as he waited patiently for me to calm back down. "It's the sigil of my family dating back hundreds of years." I feathered my fingertips over it once more. "My family hasn't always been slayers, but someone along the line got the mutation, and then passed it down. We're not really sure why some families have children with the mutation and others don't. Abilities show up at different times as well." A memory of my father chasing me into the backyard flashed through my mind and I smirked. "Glinda and I were early bloomers, so to speak. We were outrunning the normal humans in the settlement before we were 10."

Alucard hummed and drew closer, his crimson eyes analyzing my every movement like a great bird of prey. "You talk when you're nervous."

He continued to draw closer to me and I began to back up. "That's…not true." As he drew even closer, the backs of my knees hit the bed and I fell back.

"Liar." He breathed on my face, setting off every alarm possible in my head. His presence was so close that I could smell him. Beside the acrid scent of gunpowder was an undercurrent of vanilla. I almost found myself leaning into it, trying to determine the sharper third smell mingling with the others. It was musky, and decidedly male. My first mistake was being lured in by his scent, and the next was meeting his fiery gaze. The tickling sensation of my skin sped up upon meeting his crimson irises. The cat-like gaze held me in place, unblinking. It felt like my brain had dribbled out my ears at some point because I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, but was unable to find the words. This close to him, it was painfully obvious that his time on Earth honed him into an attractive creature. Or, perhaps he had always looked dangerously alluring. The quirk in his lips drew my attention to them. They weren't overly full, but their shape was damn near perfect.

"Perhaps you'll tell me something." He purred, his voice barely above a whisper.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, unable to respond. Whatever ethereal hold he had on me was working like a charm. No doubt, I'd spill all my secrets if he asked me to, not that I had many anymore. His deadly lips curled into a fiendish smile. "You say you hunted dogs, yes?"

My head bobbed slowly as I wondered where exactly he was going with this.

"What did you like the most? The chase?" He leaned in even closer and nipped the collar of my jacket, causing a shudder to ripple through my spine. "Or the kill?"

It took me what felt like a small eternity to finally scrape my brain off the floor and connect it to my mouth. In that time, he waited patiently; his breaths fanned my face once in a while, and I wondered if breath was entirely necessary for him. "E-erm…I'm not really sure. I mostly did it out of necessity. People needed me. But…"

One of Alucard's raven wing eyebrows quirked in interest. "Go on."

"Hunting took up much of my time…it used to make my heart race, especially when I knew I was getting close." Finally, I was able to avert my gaze from his, but the damage had already been done. "I…never told anyone. I didn't want them to think I was…"

"A monster?" Alucard breathed, his eyes oddly soft, the fiery blood red had dwindled to a flicker.

I worried my lip with my teeth as I nodded. "Exactly."

Seemingly satisfied, he pulled away. "Sleep, Slayer." He turned his back and left the room, his soft footfalls echoing through the apartment and disappeared along with the tickling sensation of his presence. I changed swiftly into my pajamas, silently praying that he wouldn't sneak his way back into the room while I was naked. Once I was settled in bed, I stared at the ceiling as if willing sleep to come. However, Alucard's previous words still hung around in my head like a bat in the belfry. It had never occurred to me that he would freely admit that he was a monster. Grant it, sometimes he seemed proud and arrogant, and other times, he seemed almost miserable and lonely. He hid the latter well, but anyone looking hard enough could see it. Somehow, he'd manage to hit my biggest fear directly on the head. Was I a monster for liking it? Maybe…but it kept my sanity. Perhaps spilling massive amounts of blood kept Alucard relatively sane.

I shook myself. What the hell was I doing? How could I justify such actions? Doing so would be just as bad as allowing Crow-Mask to win. But, I still couldn't deny that Alucard was vastly different from the other vampires I had faced, and not just in terms of power. Integra knew this, no doubt. He seemed to show a lot of affection for his master and Seras despite his efforts to hide it. Rolling over, I let out a sigh of annoyance. Things were a lot less complicated before Hellsing. Hunt, kill, get paid…rinse and repeat.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the wait. Working on a little side project along with this fic. If it takes off, I'll post that one as well. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 11: Shadows of the Conclave**_

Morning came swiftly, bringing with it a surge of activity from the camp. I dressed quickly in a pair of cargo skinnies and my long-sleeved Hellsing uniform. I grabbed my jacket on the way out, lifting my nose to the distinct smells of a homecooked slayer breakfast. My stomach snarled in response as I walked to the center tent. Several community members turned to stare as I entered the tent, and a surge of self-consciousness washed over me. Just as I was about to turn around and find my breakfast elsewhere, however, my eyes caught Sloan's giant frame and he brandished a spatula with a grin. I headed over to his table, and he pulled out a chair for me. The electric griddle hissed as he turned a pancake over. Boyish brown eyes flashed happily. "Mornin'. Did the smell wake you up?"

I nodded, practically salivating over the griddle. "It smells just like I remember it."

He let out a big belly laugh and deposited a few pancakes onto a plate, setting it down in front of me. "Eat up. You're too skinny." With a beefy hand, he squeezed my shoulders. "I'm beginning to think those stiffs at Hellsing aren't feeding you enough."

"Can't talk, must eat." I spoke around a mouthful of food, nearly moaning at the taste. It wasn't gourmet, but sometimes I needed the comfort food. I sincerely doubted Arthur knew how to bake "proper" American pancakes.

As the food was passed around, a curvy mocha skinned woman with hazel eyes slid into the table beside me. "Whoa, save some for the rest of us!"

Sloan handed her a loaded plate. "Aw, go easy on her, Olivia. She's just got back from Europe."

The woman named Olivia crinkled her nose. "Ugh, how could you stand it?"

I shrugged, swallowing a big bite and swiping syrup off my chin. "It's not bad actually. But you're right…the food takes some getting used to."

"I'm Olivia." She held out her hand and I took it. "I do some freelance stuff for Sloan."

"So, you're a huntress?" I asked, intrigued. Since the Conclave pulled their support, I wondered how the slayers would react.

She smirked, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder. "Sort of. I just keep the woods clear every night. We've been kinda pullin' close lately to protect the camp." Her face grew somber.

Sloan nodded in agreement. "We don't have the reach we used to, and the damn beasties are relentless."

I shook my head angrily. "This is ridiculous. Did they ever say why they pulled support?"

Olivia snorted. "Nah, they give the same bullshit response they always do. Apparently, we're too expensive for them."

"As if they were any help before. We've always been self-sustaining." Sloan waved his spatula angrily. "We all know it's just another way for them to hide from responsibility."

Long finished with my food, I pushed around the extra syrup, my head swimming with dreadful thoughts. Pulling support was one thing. As Sloan eloquently put, we didn't need them. But, shutting down all contact without a good enough reason was disturbing. They had rules. As Integra had pointed out, a bureaucracy as large and secretive as the Conclave would drag along at a snail's pace to even make a decision such as that. Unless of course, they had been planning to do this longer than I thought. _That_ made me queasy to think about.

A couple of kids laughing and running by the table reminded me abruptly of Alucard. I'd completely forgotten about him in my haste to eat. I wondered where he was holed up sleeping. He hardly slept at all yesterday, and he seemed like the cranky type without enough sleep. I rolled my eyes at the surge of concern that welled within me. _Fucking really? He's Dracula…he can take care of himself._

"Speaking of which." Sloan muttered and caught the arm of a younger boy passing by. He looked about 15, with unruly ash brown hair and wide blue eyes. A couple scars lined his otherwise youthful face, and I grimaced. Those weren't beastie scars, but the harsh scouring of a whip. "This is Wess, he came back from training before they pulled support. He'll be able to tell you more about it than I can." He pushed the kid towards me.

I offered my hand, keeping my face in check. I'd been beaten…but certainly not as bad as this poor kid. "I'm Elizabeth Ryder."

He took my hand shyly. "Are you related to Arc?"

"He was my father."

"Shit, sorry." Wess scrubbed at his face. "My parents told me what happened."

"It's ok." I reassured him. "If it's alright, I wanted to ask you about your training."

His face fell, and my heart broke for him. Rage fueled the flames flickering inside, and it took a great effort not to ignite the tablecloth. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He whispered. "My parents really don't like me talking about it."

Acquiescing, I followed him out of the tent and into a secluded area with a bench. He sat and ran his hands through his hair. A spark jumped from my fingertips at the lost look in his eyes. Hatred burned through me at the thought of another innocent soul dragged cruelly through harsh reality. Finally, he spoke. "General training wasn't so bad, but then they started taking us away at night."

I flinched as I remembered the night they took me…where I begged for them to stop. The scar racing across my spine prickled. One particularly nasty one had used a knife on me before they called it quits and dragged me back to the barracks bruised and bloodied. "They beat you to unlock your aspect." It wasn't a question.

His shoulders shook, and he clenched his fists. "Yea. The whip wasn't even the worst part though. At one point they pulled back and I saw the cages."

"Cages?"

He nodded. "They had been trapping beasties, thinking that somehow being near them would elicit a protective aspect. They didn't throw me in with them…but James…they took him, and he never came back."

Icy talons sunk deep into my chest. The Conclave had truly sunk lower than I thought. My knees gave out and I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry." I managed to splutter out. Werewolves…in the Conclave…this was much worse than I imagined. "I was beaten, but they didn't have wolves when I was there. What facility were you placed at?"

"Zephos." He responded, his eyes on his sneakers.

A shudder ran through me. That was where I was trained with my sister. The bite of my nails digging into my palms brought me out of my thoughts. "I know it couldn't have been easy to talk about that, but thank you. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. My father would have never let this pass. It isn't right."

"I never did unlock my aspect." Wess fidgeted, rubbing his sneakers together. "Fat lot of good that did me."

"Hey, that wasn't any fault of yours. That was never the way to unlock aspects." My jaw clenched. They had been the scientists…and we, the unwilling subjects. Somehow, they were testing us, and we failed in some way in their eyes. Why else would they have tossed the slayers aside? I had now more questions than answers. "Thank you for talking to me."

He nodded weakly. "I hope it helps." Wess stood slowly. "For what its worth, I hope you nail those bastards to the wall." He left me to my own thoughts and horrors.

Sliding my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my cell and dialed Integra. She would want an update as soon as possible, and I needed contacts desperately. The Slayers were too far out of the loop. Who knows what things looked like now?

"Hello?" Arthur's warm voice made me relax a little.

"Hey Arthur, it's Ryder. I have more info for Sir Integra. Is she available?"

"Yes, I will put you through to her. It is quite good to hear from you, Miss." Arthur confessed, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Thank you, Arthur." I waited for a few moments.

"Ryder, report." Integra's curt voice filtered through the phone, and I couldn't help but shake my head. To the point as usual.

"Sir, we arrived at Piedmont Sanctuary last night. My childhood friend, Sloane, has taken the place of Elder, so we were welcomed with open arms." I hesitated. "He has informed me that the Conclave cut all ties with the Slayers two years ago."

Integra was silent for a moment, clearly processing the news. "You sound like that was unexpected."

"To put it mildly, yes." I sighed. "That's not exactly the worst part though. Apparently, a group of slayers went through training before the separation. I was able to speak to one of them." My teeth found the inside of my cheek, and a flicker of flame rolled between the knuckles of my left hand. "Things have worsened since I was trained, and they weren't all that great before. The Conclave had been regularly practicing beatings to bring forth a slayer's aspect. And now they have resorted to unthinkable measures. It is my understanding that the Conclave are now in possession of several lycanthropes."

"Werewolves? For what purpose?" Integra demanded, her voice sharper now and alert.

"My best guess is that they thought their presence would trigger the development of the aspect. When that didn't work, some were…fed to them." I breathed in nice and slow to keep myself from crushing the cellphone in my iron grip.

I could hear Integra's breathing quicken. "Arrogant fools. They meddle in matters they haven't a prayer of handling."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Sir. But the question now is why cut ties when they spent so long grooming us. It doesn't make sense."

"The Conclave seems to be burning many bridges in the past few decades." Integra lamented. "They've done nothing but show contempt for the Crown and are quite bold to cut off their supply of slayers."

"You think they're using the wolves somehow?" I gnawed on my lip. The possibility was not too far-fetched. What with the surge in lycanthrope activity, I'd take any lead I could get. "That would be…catastrophic. I know these half-breeds…they're stupid but volatile. And it only takes one smart one to rally a pack of hundreds."

Integra was silent once more, and I heard the flick of her lighter in the background. "Direct infiltration of the Conclave may be necessary. Are you willing to do that?"

I gritted my teeth. "If it means answers, I'll gladly do it. But I won't have a prayer without contacts. They won't be likely to recognize me, but their security is tighter than a miser's purse."

"Arthur will make the necessary arrangements for your identity, but it will be up to you to get in." Integra answered.

"Understood."

"Oh, and Ryder?" She stopped me before I could hit the end button.

"Yes, Sir?"

"If your fears become a reality. I expect you to eliminate every single one of those pathetic dogs. Is that clear?" Her voice had lowered to a deadly tone.

"Crystal." I gulped.

"I will need to have a word with my servant once he awakens. Direct him to me when he does."

"Of course, Sir. I will notify you if something else comes up." I clenched my fist to keep it from shaking. Things were getting very real very fast. Was it possible everything I knew as a child was a complete lie?

Integra audibly puffed out a drag of her cigar. "Take care, Ryder." The phone clicked, and I slid the cell back into my pocket. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked out of the camp away from prying eyes. I needed to think about this.

A breeze picked up, playing in the leaves of the trees and tossing my long hair around my body. It was unseasonably warm for late November in the area, with only a hint of winter's presence in the wind. Usually the ground was covered in several layers of snow by now. I found a rock jutting out over the valley and seated myself. Essentially, the crux of the situation came down to this: if implicated, the Conclave could not be judged like a normal business, but like a supernatural entity. As Integra made painfully clear, those involved with beasties and abetting them will be equally guilty. With that in mind, the Conclave was made up of a majority human…masquerading as normal people. If implicated…I would have to judge them just as equally as the beasties. I would have to spill human blood. And while my vampire counterpart had no problem with it… _I_ did. I stared down at my open palms, imagining the blood already staining them. Could I do what this woman asked of me? Even if it was deserved, I was used to the laws of the slayers. We always held a hearing and judged fairly. Swift and severe punishment was left to the barbarians. A dry chuckle escaped my lips as I realized there was a time when the Conclave thought of Hellsing as barbaric. Perhaps they were right in a way. An organization that uses evil to fight evil. Truly, it was a double-edged sword. Would we not skewer ourselves with it? Integra had years to think about this…years to come to terms with her duty to the Crown. And she inherited the responsibility around the same age as me when my parents were killed. It struck me then how similar we were in this sense. Thirty years my senior, she held herself high. I wondered if the lives her pet took weighed heavy on her. Certainly, I don't think she had any qualms against killing another. Her volatile temper was evidence of that. But, she had to have felt _something_ , right? Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was human through and through. However, an iron-clad exterior would've been needed to command the No-Life-King. Or perhaps she had always been this way. Regardless, somewhere along the line, Integra had accepted herself. In fact, she seemed prideful. So, the question remained: could I similarly accept my status and take lives if necessary?

As I contemplated this, a slow set of pinpricks began at my toes and slowly worked up my spine. I sat up straighter than before, feeling my muscles contract in response. It was midday; therefore, this couldn't be possible. The beasties needed the light of the full moon to change. However, a strong smell assaulted my nostrils. It was disgustingly familiar…rotting flesh and wet fur. My hand slipped to the hilt of my sword as I heard the ragged breathing drawing closer. In a flash, I stood up and had both swords out. There was a snarl before beastie stepped from the bushes. It was large, bigger than most I'd tangled with. Like most werewolves, its grey skin was patchy, with most of the fur residing on the neck and lupine head. Watery yellow eyes bored into me and its thick tail swished. Muscular arms ended in long, bestial fingers tipped in razor sharp claws built for tearing flesh. Upon seeing me, it dropped to its front paws and sniffed. It grumbled lowly and a big glob of saliva dripped onto the ground.

I would have time to contemplate how this was possible later. For now, I'd have to get creative since I'd yet to fight one without my favored weapon. "You're a little too close to the camp, dog." I taunted it, knowing that the stupid half-breed would not totally understand my words. "Run along before you get skewered."

Without further preamble, it charged me with yellow dagger-like teeth flashing and slobber flying. Ducking down, I rolled underneath it as it lunged. The force sent it flying into a tree, and it whined as blood poured from its snout from the impact. _Typical…_ Backing up it sneezed a few times to dislodge the blood from its sensitive nose and then ran at me again. This time, I ducked underneath its grasping claws and swiped across its meaty shoulder. Black blood flew from the wound, soaking my clothes. It howled in pain and twisted away from the sister sword I swung at it. Though dumb, this one was a lot faster than the others I'd fought. If I had been in any sense normal, it would very well have killed me. I hated that I didn't have the reaching power I used to. With its back now turned to me, it was pathetically vulnerable. I ran it down and jumped, preparing to bury my blades in its back and end this.

That was my first mistake. The beast surprisingly turned at the last second and slashed at me. With a shriek, I twisted to avoid the blow and felt the bite of its claws digging into my hip. The force of its swipe sent me tumbling down a hill. Stones and gravel pricked my skin before I came to a stop. Shaking off the haze of extreme pain, I twirled out of the way of it as it came charging after me panting and drooling all over itself. Hot blood poured from the wound in my side, but I ignored it and the stinging pain. It closed the distance again, this time chomping at me with its great jaws. It's teeth clicked together closer and closer. I was hobbling backwards, allowing it to close the distance. Then, as it reached for me a final time, I pushed off my uninjured leg and vaulted over its shoulder. Twisting, I grasped a handful of fur at the base of its neck and pulled back the shorter sword. Silver-alloy steel met flesh and buckets of blood spewed forth. With the other sword, I plunged it into its heart. With a final gurgle, it fell backward over the top of me. A sharp pop in my shoulder caused me to yelp in pain. Angrily, I shoved its carcass off me and dragged myself underneath a tree. The wound was pretty deep, and I'd lost quite a bit of blood. Already my body was struggling to heal it. Leaning back against the course bark, I inhaled deeply a few times before pushing my shoulder back into place. I howled in both parts rage and agony as it slid back into place. My uniform was ruined, something I was more upset about at the moment than my wound.

"Fuck!" I gritted my teeth as I placed a hand firmly on the claw marks. I'd been hit before but never that hard. That half-breed was tough. Even my swords had difficulty plunging into its flesh. Something was definitely amiss if I was having trouble with a dog.

A snuffling noise drew my attention near the tree line and I stiffened. Werebeasts usually traveled in packs, and I could be very well having to fight another one off. Puffing out a breath, I stood as quickly as possible and prayed for speedier healing. I lifted my blood-coated blades and waited for it. Heavy paws stepped closer through the underbrush, crushing everything underfoot. This one was certainly bigger than the last. Swallowing a lump, I tentatively placed weight on my other foot and rolled my weight forward.

A lupine head emerged, I pulled my arm and threw the shorter sword. The beast turned its shoulder at the last minute, and the blade buried into its flesh. Snarls erupted from between its dagger teeth and its eyes glared into mine. My resolve faltered when I looked into not watery yellow, but blood red eyes. It emerged fully from the bushes, and I dropped my other sword.

"Baskerville?" I asked, shocked to see the shaggy black dog in the daytime.

It chuffed deep in its throat and bit the cross dangling from its chain collar. Turning, it looked at the hilt of the sword emerging from its shoulder. Hobbling to him, I pulled the blade free, eliciting a whine from the hellhound.

"Sorry." I breathed out through my gritted teeth. "Thought you were a beastie."

Baskerville whined again and licked the wound on my hip as if concerned for my well-being. "I'm alright, boy. Help me get back to camp." Obliging, he came around to my injured side and supported me as I walked. When we approached the gate, I shooed him off. I would have a hard time explaining a red-eyed hellhound to the others. As I drew closer, the taller blonde-haired guard spotted me. "Shit!" He cursed and ran to me. "What the hell happened?"

"You lot have quite the wolf problem." I growled through my teeth, grasping his bulky arm for support.

"During the day? Again? Where the fuck are these things coming from!?" The guard shook his head. "Sloan needs to know about this, but I gotta take you to Sorine first. Shit, that looks painful."

I nodded, and let my thoughts drift away from the pain. Werewolf claws held a toxin that slowed slayer healing. It was deadly to humans but merely an annoyance to slayers. But, it still stung like a motherfucker. We hobbled to a small building situated away from the apartment buildings and went in through the front doors. Immediately, we were set upon by concerned medical staff, and I was laid out on a stretcher, much to my complaint. The blonde-haired guard ran down the situation quickly and then left, giving me a sympathetic glance as he left. They wheeled me into a separate ward as I continued to protest it. Neither of the two nurses paid me much mind as they laid me back and tore my uniform in two and began cleaning the wound.

"Cripes, you could've just asked." I grumbled, knowing I was just being petty now. The uniform was already ruined anyway. Self-consciousness quickly took the place of anger, and I flushed at being laid out in only my red bra. The salve they were using to clean the claw marks stung worse than the lycanthrope's toxin and I sucked air in through my gritted teeth.

One of the nurses, a young woman with auburn hair piled on to of her head and prominent freckles, inspected the wound once they had finished. "That's quite the healing ability."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Not anymore than the average slayer."

"No, I mean…you'd still be hemorrhaging heavily from a wound that deep, and your body naturally stopped it on its own." She remarked, jade eyes alight with curiosity.

I frowned, not realizing that my healing had been anything remarkable before. As they watched me, I felt the wound radiating warmth as my body worked overtime. I glanced down at my watch out of habit and realized I'd left the camp for a lot longer than I thought. It would be sundown soon.

After another 15 minutes or so of resting my eyes, the nurse came back to check on me. "Well the wound is closed, but I advise you take it easy for the next few days. I managed to get out most of the toxin but some may linger."

I sat up slowly, cringing slightly at the pain while she handed me a clean scrub shirt to wear. _Thank God._ Pulling it on, I grabbed my jacket, grimacing at the deep tears in it. That was Integra's special gift to me upon my employment. And, it had been a favorite of mine. Shaking my head, I slung the ruined jacket over my shoulder. My pants weren't in much better shape but at least they were wearable. I needed a new uniform in the meantime.

"Here are some painkillers if you need them later." The red-haired nurse gave me a bottle of pills and followed me out, likely checking that I could walk on my own. I struggled not to limp under her watchful gaze. No doubt they'd pull me back in if I showed any signs of distress, and I detested being babied. Outside, Sloan and Olivia were waiting for me, their faces drawn and pale. Sloan was at my side immediately, his brown eyes wide. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I huffed. "We have a more serious problem to address. Sloan, that shouldn't have been possible in the first place. And that half-breed was much bigger than I'm used to."

"Ill say, if it was able to get the drop on you." Sloan muttered; the set of his jaw indicating the level of his anger. "Let's get you into some other clothes and somewhere you can sit."

I opened my mouth to say I was fine and was silenced by Sloan's hard glare. This apparently was not up for negotiation. Without preamble, he lofted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing and began carrying me. Silently, I fumed at his audacity. I could walk, it wasn't as it my legs were broken. But sure enough, he took me all the way up to the apartment and unlocked the door.

My stomach flipped when I recognized the white-clad little girl on the other side of the door. Wide burgundy eyes blinked in shock at our entry. _Oh no…please tell me no…_ "What is this?" Alucard asked, his innocent sounding voice laced with…concern? No, I had to be imagining things. That salve must've been messing with my head.

"Everything's alright, kid." Sloan whisked into the room and set me on my feet while still supporting my other side, his big hand rubbing mine. I blinked at the action, wondering where this comforting side came from. I'd always known Sloan to be the skinny but tough kid on the block. The Elder side of him, I didn't know. With soft brown eyes, he looked down at me. "Take it easy Ryder. Do you need Olivia to help you change?"

"Errr, no…I've got this." I stepped away from him, confused. "Thanks." I hobbled to the bedroom, feeling Alucard's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. Upon reaching the dresser, I had to shift my weight to the other side to open the drawers. I had my armored shirt as well as a few others along with two more pairs of pants. The leathers ones I currently wore, however, were completely ruined. The stench of beastie blood made me gag as I slipped off the scrub shirt and pants. I opted for one of the looser long-sleeved shirts and the other pair of cargo skinnies. Getting the pants on was painful, and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I refused to show weakness, especially in front of Alucard. I reemerged from the bedroom to find everyone still in the living room, staring at me.

I gritted my teeth and walked as well as possible to the open armchair, lowering myself slowly into it. Alucard watched me carefully, his wide eyes unreadable. "Sloan you've already met Allie." I gestured to Alucard. "Allie, this is Olivia."

Alucard visibly cringed, and I nearly lost my composure at the little nickname I designed for him. "A pleasure." He murmured with faux sweetness to the woman, not even taking his eyes off of me once. I got the distinct feeling he was unhappy with me, but I couldn't be sure. He hid his emotions even better as a little girl.

"How about you start over from the beginning, hm?" Olivia asked, her mouth drawn in a grim line.

I recounted the tale as best as possible, omitting most of my conversation with Integra and the appearance of Alucard's familiar.

"I suppose its too late to hope it hasn't changed another." Olivia sat back, wringing her hands with a troubled look on her face.

"One full moon is all they need to change dozens, you know that." Sloan grumbled.

"If that's what the half-breeds look like nowadays, I'm not sure I want to run into a pure-blood anytime soon." I muttered, shifting in my chair to find a more comfortable position. "Did Alex say anything when she was here last?"

Sloan shook his head. "Hardly spoke at all."

Now _that_ was odd for Alex. She was the chatty type, and raved about her hunts all the time. The thought made me frown.

"We'll need to double up on patrols." Olivia urged Sloan. "No one goes alone."

He nodded in fierce agreement. "Agreed. And we need to get to the bottom of this anomaly before it gets out of control. Ryder, how long do you plan to be here?"

All eyes shifted to me once more, and a chafed at the attention. "I'm not sure. Desiree should be arriving soon, and we were going to plan from there. Ultimately, we need a way into the Conclave."

Sloan's eyes hardened. "That's suicide, Liz"

"Maybe." I agreed with him. "But I will have my answers, and I'll be damned if a bunch of lazy bureaucrats keep me from it."

Olivia let out a short burst of humor, elbowing Sloan in the ribs. "Kid's got spunk, I like it."

Out of the corner of my eye, Alucard's eyes glittered mischievously, and I wondered what the vampire was planning. Sloan still did not look pleased. "You could get hurt."

"More than I have already?" I challenged him. "My sister would not have backed down, and you'll find that neither will I."

"Does your life mean nothing, then?" Sloan asked, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Think. The Conclave has too many eyes. It's not a matter of if you'll be caught, its _when_."

I pushed myself out of the chair, ignoring the twinge of pain and gave him a stern look. "You forget. I never belonged to them. They forfeited their rights to me when they let that vampire slaughter my family."

Both slayers visibly cringed and looked away from me. Their sympathy pissed me off even further. None of them truly understood. I _had_ to leave, or I would've fallen apart. I didn't want to fall apart. I wanted to fight. The slayers had gotten used to sitting back for too long. "You can't deny something always seems to stink when the Conclave is involved."

"Of course, we know that!" Sloan snapped back, the fire returning to his chocolate eyes. "None of us forgot what they did to your family…what they did to _us_."

"I know you haven't." I mumbled, my rage diminishing. I didn't want to yell at the only family I had left. A sigh left my lips. "I'm sorry. I just…I need to know…"

Sloan seemed to have softened his stance as well. "Promise me you won't be reckless about this? We're trying our best with what little we have."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "We want answers as much as you do, Ryder. Ask us for whatever you need. We'll have your back. And with someone with your spunk, the Conclaves secrets won't stay that way for long." A smirk found a way to her lips as she said this.

Sloan stood and crossed the room, taking my hands in his. My face reddened momentarily at the gesture. "I know you're eager. But take a few days and get back on your feet."

I scoffed. "I'm not a little kid, Sloan."

He squeezed my hands softly with a smile. "No, no you're not. I just don't want you to be foolish."

He was right of course. The events of the past few months had turned me into an impatient person. "Fine." I relented. This in now way meant that he and the others were aloud to baby me, though.

"Get some sleep." Sloan spoke sternly, letting go of my hands.

"It was very nice to meet you, Ryder." Olivia grinned, waving as they left and shutting the door behind them.

Instantly, the room was stuffy and uncomfortable. Deafening silence fell like a blanket over me as I slumped back against the chair slightly. The toxins left in the wound now burned like an open flame against my hip, fighting with my body's natural healing ability. Alucard said nothing, but I could feel his gaze on me even if I refused to acknowledge it. His shape twisted and morphed until his normal male figure sat before me. He still remained silent, and I scowled, deciding to avoid the conversation entirely. "I've informed Sir Integra of the situation. She wants you to check in as soon as possible."

Alucard still said nothing, and the silence was extremely aggravating.

I pinched my nose in both parts frustration and disgust at the smell of lycanthrope blood on my skin. "This is so fucked up. Every single time I think I can't be surprised by these creatures, they prove me wrong. It's even worse to consider that the Conclave would sink so low. Has their greed consumed them so badly?" I stuffed my fingers in my eyes, wishing that when I opened them, everything would be normal. My parents would be cooking dinner with my sister lingering in the background, eyeing the food eagerly. There wouldn't be any transcendents or day-walking werewolves…just us. But when I did, Alucard still sat across from me, his eyes unreadable underneath his glasses. I shifted the wrong way this time, and had to bite down on my tongue. "Damnit…I need my scythe back." As much as I hated the thought of hefting the familiar weapon once more, I was a much better slayer with the weapon I grew up with. Short swords were never my thing. In fact, I could probably wield a spear better than these swords. They'd been built specifically for my father, like most slayer weapons. With my tinier frame, they felt out of balance in my grip.

Alucard removed his glasses slowly. "I'm curious. You had every opportunity to call me, and you didn't."

Truth be told, I had considered the possibility. There was plenty of time between sensing the beast and the attack to make the call. "The thought…crossed my mind. But, I really did have it under control."

His raven's wing eyebrows rose, and his red eyes scrutinized the gore still smeared across my face.

I rolled my eyes in response. "It would have made a bigger mistake long before it finished me, trust me. It may have been stronger than the usual beastie, but still dumber than a sack of rocks." My nose curled again as I caught a whiff of the blood on my clothes. "Blech, I need a shower."

To Alucard's credit, his nose twitched only slightly, and the corners of his mouth twitched in slight amusement. "I concur." His snake-like eyes flickered again with that strange emotion I could place.

My thoughts went back to his little pet. "Speaking of dogs, why did you send Baskerville to me? I had everything under control, and I would have eventually made it back on my own."

Alucard simply smirked. "Yes, perhaps you would've. I'm beginning to believe you may be right. You humans always surprise me."

I snorted. "When are you going to learn we're not all that interesting?"

His lips pulled back over his teeth in a sadistic smile. "Few yet catch my interest, it is true. But oh, how exciting it is to have my boredom sated."

I swallowed reflexively, fighting off the strange feathery caresses that built during the conversation. Being the object of Alucard's interest sounded like a scary thought. But then again, Seras and Integra seemed like important people to Alucard as well. He even seemed to take on a parental role around Seras. Still, it was a disturbing thought, one I didn't particularly want to visit. My father would roll over in his grave if he knew I was working with vampires…let alone, the No-Life-King. Glinda, well, she was probably looking on in mild amusement. She'd taken it so well…I wondered what would have happened had our roles been reversed.

I snorted as a vision of Glinda introducing Alucard to the business end of her spear popped into my head. Not that that would have killed him, but she certainly would've already made it clear who was in charge. I couldn't even be certain he _could_ be killed. At least, not my conventional means. Integra explained briefly how the process worked, but it still baffled me.

At my continued silence, Alucard's eyebrow arched questioningly. "What has you so absorbed, Slayer?"

"Nothing of consequence, vampire." I fired back, shaking off my dark thoughts. But I couldn't help but wonder when the next shoe would drop regarding the crow-masked vampire. My thoughts as of late had shifted from the shadowy figure to the Conclave, but he was never far from my thoughts. And, if I was right about him, he wouldn't be gone long. We both thirsted for each other's death desperately. The last fight proved I still had a lot to learn.

Alucard continued to stare at me, and my discomfort rose. It wasn't until his tongue snaked out to wet his lips that I realized the hunger in his eyes.

I jolted quickly out of my seat, ignoring the pinch in my side. "Nuh uh…nope."

"Whatever is the matter?" He asked coyly, his ruby irises traveling over the length of my neck.

"Don't play coy, Alucard, it doesn't suit you." I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. "Don't look at me like I'm the all-you-can-eat buffet!"

He shrugged. "I am a bit peckish. Perhaps you would prefer I sate my hunger elsewhere? My Master did give me permission." The vampire's nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. "It has been a while since I have had fresh."

My stomach flipped at the thought of anyone in the camp being fed on. "Err, that won't be necessary." At the same time, I was loathe to offer him a taste again. It went against everything I was.

"Are you offering, Slayer?" He purred.

My nose crinkled with distaste. "As much as it pains me, it's better than the alternative." I rolled back my sleeve while keeping my eyes firmly locked on his. "But only a little bit."

"My dear, I only need a few drops. Virgin blood does wonders, you see." His eyes glowed in triumph as I neared him. I swallowed back bile as his gloved hand grasped my forearm tightly. Suddenly, he pulled me down so that I was kneeling before him, and I yelped at the pain in my side from the sudden movement. Holding my tiny hand tightly between both of his, he flipped it over, exposing the roadmap of blue veins visible underneath the skin of my wrist. A sinister smile crept over his lips as he inhaled deeply. A quick prick of pain made me jump, and blood squeezed out from a small cut. Before I could protest, his lips sealed over it.

My insides twisted strangely as his tongue laved over the broken skin. Although I had no desire to watch, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. The predatory look I had witnessed on our first mission together was back, and his crimson eyes glowed savagely. His lips created a slight suction, causing goosebumps to rise along the length of my arm. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Sometime during the exchange, I tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I began to feel lightheaded. The earlier blood-loss combined with this was finally getting to my head. Finally, he pulled away, but not without one last lick of his unnaturally long tongue. Already, my body had begun to seal the wound, likely reacting to his proximity. If possible, his skin seemed to glow with a more youthful light and his eyes blazed like tiny flames.

Finally, his grip loosened, and I pulled back slowly. Heat flared around the fresh cut as my healing kicked in full-force. Alucard watched with mild interest as it sealed. A wave of disgust washed over me, and I pulled my sleeve back down, feeling like I'd just participated in something incredibly dirty. I could practically hear my father shouting at me from beyond the grave.

"Err," I stumbled for words, wondering if it was the blood loss that was addling my brain. "You really should call Sir Integra." I blurted, and turned away before the heat flooded my cheeks. Emotions flooded in, overwhelming me momentarily. Surprisingly, the fear wasn't the most paramount. What really bothered me, as Alucard slipped a silver phone out of his pocket and began speaking into it, was how easily I'd offered. I wasn't afraid of him, but that shouldn't have prompted me to behave foolishly. The feathers caressed my spine as I walked away to escape to the bedroom, and I didn't have to look back to know he was staring at me.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _ **Chapter 12: The Devil Man and Iscariot**_

Early morning found me at the front gates, furtively scanning the hills beyond the valley. Desiree had not yet arrived, and I was beginning to worry. Though Sloan and Olivia insisted that I rest, I reasoned that their guards needed it more. Glancing at their heads slumped over their knees, I assumed to be correct. They were stretched too thin as it was, and now with the spike in werewolf activity, they could hardly send out anyone for patrols. There just simply weren't enough slayers in the camp anymore. Somehow, the mutation had slowed down. Sloan couldn't explain it, and neither could Olivia. According to them, the same trend was found in Piedmont's sister camps as well. I'd always reasoned that the mutation presented itself in the presence of supernatural danger, but now I wasn't so sure. Perhaps it had simply been up to chance to begin with and now our luck was finally running out.

As usual, Alucard was gone again by the time I woke up, and I didn't wait around for him. I assumed he was holed up somewhere taking a nap but then again, this _was_ Alucard. He somehow knew how to surprise me. And, I didn't stick around last night to hear what Integra wanted to say to him, but I guessed it had been good for him, because his bone chilling laughter had been the stuff of nightmares. I imagined he had his permission to kill, and was now lying in wait like a crouching feline ready to pounce. Undoubtedly, no one liked to kill more than Alucard did. Maybe Integra? Ultimately, every person Alucard killed traced back to an order from her. In truth, the two seemed more like a gun and the hand that wields it. Alucard could cause massive amounts of damage, but Integra controlled the trigger.

Speaking of guns, it seemed like a Hellsing staple to know how to shoot. And, I didn't want to be the odd one out if possible. Perhaps Sloan would give me a lesson. I hadn't missed the holster on his hip. Though it wasn't a conventional slayer weapon, I imagined my extra senses would make me an excellent shot.

"Ryder, what on Earth are you looking at?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and grasped the fence in my shock. Toting a duffel bag with an amused look on her face, was Desiree.

"Jesus, Dez…warn a girl." I muttered, slowing my racing heart.

She shrugged and flipped her honey locks over her shoulder. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy."

I silently cursed her perceptiveness but decided to change the subject. "Why are you late?"

Her expression darkened. "About that. You got somewhere to talk?"

"Let's go up to the apartment." I insisted, stopping to nudge the guards awake on my way out. Her demeanor disturbed me.

Once the door shut behind us, Dez threw her duffel on the floor and sat down, shoving her fingers into her eyes and shaking her head. "Not even an hour off the plane, and I'm already smelling the bullshit."

"What is it?" I implored her.

She chuckled dryly. Resting her arms on her thighs, she leaned forward. "I'm being watched."

Icy talons sunk into my chest. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and handing it to me. A picture of an oh-so-familiar face filled the screen.

Even if I hadn't been tortured by this man, his face would've been difficult to forget. Time had aged him, deepening the wrinkles on his face and greying his blueish-black hair. Cunning ocean-blue eyes had yet to lose their depth, unwilling to divulge the atrocities they had seen. "Dr. Azazel." The slayers often shortened it to Az, but the sentiment was the same. His name was spoken in whispers amongst the camps…almost as if a curse was laid upon it. Many of us could remember with clarity what kind of punishment the Man Devil could deal out. He was like a ghost…neither here, nor there. There used to be an old saying when I was little; "misfortune follows swiftly behind Az". It rang true most of the time. Once he set his eyes on something, there was no stopping him. If Az caught wind of the reason for Desiree's visit, it could spell disaster for Hellsing.

"I managed to lose him at the airport, but he'll come looking here soon enough. I'm so sorry, Liz." She hung her head and closed her baby blue eyes in shame.

I shook my head, trying to get my panic under control. "He would've figured out where you were going the minute he found you there."

"Why was he even there?" Dez shouted, clenching her fists till her knuckles turned white. "That _can't_ be a coincidence."

"Who knows." I muttered, already having the urge to itch old scars. "But it can't be good if he's here." First the werewolves, and now _him_? Hail, hail the gang's all here!

Desiree stood up and began to pace, chewing on her thumbnail. "What the hell are we going to do? We can't go anywhere with that hound on our tail!"

Tapping my foot rapidly on the floor, I tried to calm myself without much success. "He can't risk coming near the camp, especially since the Conclave have no jurisdiction here anymore."

She snorted loudly. "What makes you say that? Of course, they do."

The next few minutes I spent explaining to Dez the severed ties between the Conclave and the slayers.

"But that's outrageous!" She shouted, standing over my sitting form. "They _need_ us!"

"I have no idea why, but we have to assume now that their goals don't align with our own." I leaned forward. "And the 'treatments' only escalated since we went through training. There's rumors that the Conclave are keeping werewolves, Dez."

Her pacing halted momentarily, and her eyes grew wide. "Werewolves? You must be joking."

"I wish I was." The dread continued to grow, sitting in my stomach like a lead weight. "One of the boys here believed they were using them to test the trainees."

Desiree turned visibly green and sunk back down onto the loveseat, speechless.

"That's not all, unfortunately." Carefully, I recounted the tale of the werewolf encounter close the camp, absorbing the growing dread on Desiree's expression.

"You realize what this means, right?" Desiree's expression was guarded now, but eerily resolved.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment. "If I'm right, it'll mean war between us."

Silence prevailed between us as we let the heavy word sink in the air. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but things were not looking good for the Conclave. And, knowing the Crown, they would not let it pass either. We would need to proceed with caution lest we lose the upper hand. I preferred the Conclave not learn of our return, but with Desiree being tailed by Az, I feared it wouldn't be long now.

"He'll wait as long as he needs to for me to come out. I can't stay here forever." Desiree finally sighed. "But he hasn't seen you yet…"

"Don't go there…" I warned her.

Ignoring my warning, she continued. "I could lead him away from the camp when the time comes and free up the path for you."

I shook my head adamantly. "No way, he could ambush you."

Annoyingly, she shrugged. "And if he does, I'll be ready for him. One of us has to get into the Conclave and for that to happen, they can't know you're here."

My teeth worried my bottom lip. Her plan would work, but it would also split us up for who knows how long. But, if I knew anything about Desiree, it was that once she got her mind on something, it was difficult to deter her. And, if I was being totally honest, I would breathe a lot easier if Az wasn't so close to the camp. I briefly entertained the idea of having Integra order Alucard to make a meal of him, but quickly quashed it. The Conclave would go on high alert if he went missing. Shame, I probably would enjoy watching that.

"We should plan ahead in case we can't get in contact with one another." Desiree sighed as if her own plan had disappointed her. "I know we've always been taught to work in teams, but in this case, we'll attract too much attention even without Az tailing us."

I nodded in agreement. "Sloan should be able to set us up some contacts. I'm just hoping they're still active."

Desiree's lips turned into a wry smile. "Sloan's the elder? Good, didn't I always tell you he was a natural leader even when we were kids?"

A chuckle tumbled from my lips. "Actually, yea you pretty much called it from the beginning. You should go find him. He'd be excited to see you."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'm sure he was much more excited to see _you_ actually."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dez snorted. "It's no secret that he's always had a crush on you."

"T-that's not true." I spluttered, feeling my cheeks heat up as I remembered how touchy he'd been last night when I was injured. "And, even if it was, it wouldn't work out for him and he knows it. Elders aren't allowed to choose their partners."

She merely shrugged as if it weren't an issue. "Didn't you say yourself that the Conclave doesn't rule us anymore? Is it so bad to consider his affections?"

At that, I grew silent. It wasn't exactly easy to meet people in my profession. And, strictly speaking, it was more important than ever for us to pass on the mutation. But _Sloan_? I looked up to him like a brother, not a romantic interest. I knew if my parents were alive, they would've encouraged such a thing. Sloan wasn't a bad guy by any means, and I knew he would probably take care of me…but there was no spark there. Much like a good battle, I needed someone who would challenge me and make me a better person. "Sloan would be…simple." I remarked.

"I don't think there's anything _simple_ about Sloan." Desiree laughed. "Besides you know what they say about the tall ones…"

I joined in, swatting my knee to get control of my laughter. "Quit it, Dez! He's like a brother to me…it's weird!"

"Alright fine, ruin my fun." She finally let it go for the moment. "I'm just surprised you showed up alone. Integra seemed like the 'better safe than sorry' type."

 _Shit._ I wouldn't be able to explain away Alucard forever, and Desiree was too perceptive. Sloan tended to look the other way often enough, but I wouldn't be able to lie to a woman who had lived with me for 8 years and known me even longer. "Err, no, not exactly. Integra dispatched one of her agents to assist, but he's not around right now. I doubt you'll see much of him if I'm honest. He's sort of a night owl." A burst of humor nearly derailed my lie, but I managed to hold it in. Ok, maybe it wasn't a complete lie, but clearly, I had to stretch the truth a little bit. What was I supposed to say? _"Oh, by the way, he's Count Dracula."_ Yea, I'm sure that would go over swimmingly.

"Oh, is he hot?" Desiree asked, her baby blue eyes alight with the desire for gossip. "Would _I_ be impressed?"

I snorted. "You'd die." _What? I'm still not technically lying._ Still, his treacherousness was matched only by his good looks. Of course, I would never admit that to _him_ , but I digress.

Desiree grinned. "Well…maybe he'll make time for me."

"Ugh, Dez…" I groaned, shoving my fingers into my eyes as if to blot out the mental images. Swallowing back vomit, I shook my head. "I don't think he's your type." Who was I kidding? Desiree would try just about anything. Remember, I say all this as lovingly as possible.

"I'll be the judge of that." She winked at me. "If you're this flustered, he must be worth it."

This time, I looked away to hide my blush. _Kill me now…my best friend can't already be trying to hit on my coworkers…_

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Liz…you should try seeing someone for once. You might actually like it. Just because your boss is a perpetual virgin doesn't mean you need to be too."

I flushed deep red at that. "Can we talk about something else besides my sex life or my boss's?"

"Or lack thereof…" Desiree muttered under her breath.

My eyes narrowed at her and she put her hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'll go talk to Sloan then!"

Once she was gone I laid back against the couch and blew a piece of my hair out of my eyes. She had a point, but to be honest, I'd never felt like doing _that_ with anyone. And trust me, I'd encountered plenty of nice, attractive men. There was never that connection. They couldn't know who I really was, so being myself was out of the question. Fellow slayers were often either too jaded or felt too much like siblings than anything else. And now, with most of my interaction being amongst vampires, my prospects were pretty much slim to none. Maybe I would just leave the continuation of the slayers to those who actually invested time in relationships. God, it sounded so difficult. What would I even do with a man? How much do they eat? Can I just put him in a doggie crate while I hunt beasties? Somehow, I didn't think it worked that way.

Frustrated I let out a loud groan and fell backwards against the sofa. A creeping sensation scattered across my skin, but I ignored it and closed my eyes.

A few moments later, the sensation assaulted my senses once again, but different this time. The feathery caress of Alucard's presence was a far cry from this feeling…it has like vines growing underneath my skin. While not painful, it was certainly annoying.

"What now?" I mumbled, getting up and drawing back the curtains to peer through the window. Three individuals stood before the gate. The two men in front were clad in white and purple robes, while the last stood back from them…wearing all black. The individual's face was covered completely in bandages, so I could not identify their gender. But I'd seen them before back at Hellsing Manor. Iscariot was here.

As I silently prayed they wouldn't let those goons in, the two guards stepped aside, and I had the urge to thump my head against the wall. First Az, and now Iscariot? I couldn't think of anything worse at this point. What the hell did those Catholics want?

Furious, and tired of the secrets, I stormed out the door and out into the center of the compound where Sloan had stomped out to greet the unwanted visitors. It was clear from the set of his jaw that he didn't want them here either. My hopes sank as I recognized the Archbishop's weaselly smirk. His stark white hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, with strands escaping chaotically. As I approached, I noticed a scar racing through his right eyebrow, and wondered idly about the ancient injury. Eyes a strange shade of violet centered on me as I approached, and I met them fiercely. He was not surprised to see me. Integra had been right: they followed me. But for what, I didn't know…not yet.

The rigid set of Sloan's shoulders didn't relax even when I came to stand by his side, eyeing our visitors warily. Desiree stood to his right, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips. Her baby blue eyes cut to mine briefly.

"Ah, Slayer Ryder! How interesting it is to finally meet you in person." The Archbishop's thick accent wrapped around my name in way that fueled my discomfort. He bowed gallantly. "It was unfortunate we were not able to speak at Hellsing Manor."

"Yea…unfortunate." I grumbled. "You seem to know who I am. Tell me, to what do we owe a visit from you, Archbishop Makube?" I tried to keep my voice level, but stern. These guys were a big deal, but I wasn't about to take shit from them. From what Integra mentioned about them, they could be ruthless when the need arises.

"It's not like Vatican's Section XIII to set foot in the states." Desiree narrowed her eyes at the Archbishop. "Even less, walk straight into a slayer camp."

Makube simply smiled indulgently, as if her barbed words meant absolutely nothing to him. "Necessity often requires it." Then, he turned back to me with an interested gleam in his eyes. "I was perhaps wondering if we may speak?"

His tone implied that this would be done without the others present. My hesitation was brought on only by the bandaged figure looming behind the Archbishop's portly friend. This individual was the source of the vines creeping along every nerve ending. Clearly, not human…but not vampire either. No, the church would never stoop to Hellsing's level. Still, the Archbishop was nothing special…and he daren't make a false move surrounded by capable warriors. "Very well." I acquiesced, turning on my heel and walking into the center tent. At the sight of the Archbishop, the few people loitering in the tent made themselves scarce, and we all sat down. The bandaged one continued to stand, arms tense at their side. I got the feeling already, from the piercing bloodshot green eyes, that they didn't like me much.

"Let's cut to the chase, Makube. Why did you follow me here? Sir Integra made it very clear the last time you made an appearance that you weren't welcome, and I'm inclined to suspicion when you've ruffled her feathers like that." I blurted out, not caring to polite to this man. It was said he was more tolerant than Enrico Maxwell, but I for one was just beginning to think he had an eye for self-preservation.

But the need for self-preservation had certainly kept him alive. I wondered what he was secretly plotting. It was too much of a coincidence to have them show up hot on the heels of Az. "Oh, no, no. Nothing sinister, I assure you. I feel I must put some rather nasty rumors about Section XIII to rest, dear Ryder." The Archbishop chuckled, and the sound gave me goosebumps.

"Oh, trust me, there are more than rumors, Archbishop." I crooked an eyebrow in challenge. "History paints a nasty picture. But go on." I waved my hand lazily, wanting this to be over with soon.

The bandaged one shifted slightly, and a thin hand slithered their holstered gun. My hand instinctively mimicked theirs, sliding down to grip one of my father's blades in my hand. We stared each other down, as if begging the other to move first and make our day. Trust me, I almost wanted it to happen at this point. "You will speak respectfully to his holiness, Protestant!" The figure hissed, in a decidedly female voice.

As I opened my mouth to retort, however, a cluster of feathers brushed the back of my neck. And Alucard materialized from my shadow…in his normal form. Brief panic gripped me as I worried about the possible implications if someone barged in on our meeting and were to see him. In addition, I could feel his unique aura…and it couldn't have been missed by the other slayers. Crimson eyes, alight with the promise of battle, centered on the group. One of his gloved hands came to rest on my shoulder while the other hovered over his trusty handgun.

The Catholics jolted in shock at the appearance of Integra's favored pet, and I found myself grinning as the bandaged female's eyes widened.

"I had everything under control." I sighed, shaking my head. "You did that on purpose."

Alucard simply smiled sadistically, baring his teeth at the Archbishop. "I wondered when Section XIII would come crawling back. Vermin like you are hardly worth my time."

Makube's eyes jerked to mine as if waiting for _me_ to diffuse the situation. I shrugged. "Not sure what you're expecting, Archbishop. After all, I'm not the one giving him orders. So, I suggest you dispense with the pleasantries."

The Archbishop coughed and quickly composed himself. "Forgive me…I did not expect the vampire's presence. As it happens, the Vatican requires your assistance in a matter of utmost importance."

"The Vatican…asking for a Hellsing agent's help? That sounds doubtful." I remarked, waiting for the punchline.

The man looked like he'd just swallowed a leech as he responded. "But you are, first and foremost, a slayer of the Conclave, no? Is it not your duty to ensure the safety of your people?"

My eyes narrowed of their own volition. They knew something. "And if it was?"

"Certain…sensitive information has passed through in recent years." The Archbishop pulled out a folder and slid it across the table towards me. "It is…quite disturbing."

Ignoring Alucard's presence looming over me, I opened it and began looking through the files. Sure as shit, they were labeled with the Conclave's secret seal…a purple nightshade flower. Pictures accompanied the files. They confirmed Wess's story. Indeed, this was photographic evidence that the Conclave had been procuring werewolves in the years after I left training. The beasties were in terrible shape…their ribs visible through their skin and covered in shallow cuts. I could've care less about them, however, when I noticed another file. Slipping this one free, I began scanning its contents.

What was written there brought my world to a screeching halt. Silence fell like a blanket over the tent as I tried to absorb what I'd seen. "They weren't using them to test the slayers…they were making better werewolves."

The Archbishop nodded gravely. "Their severance from the Slayers was inevitable. Once your usefulness was at its end, they cast you aside."

My hands shook as I pushed the offending papers away from me. "Why show me this?"

"Because we have had no less than ten attacks on the Vatican within the last year." The Archbishop's nose twitched in disgust. "All by werewolves defying their shackles to the moon."

I gritted my teeth. _You've got to be kidding me…there's more of those things?_ But, attacking the Vatican…that was ballsy, even for the Conclave. However, it still didn't answer the question of why they suddenly stuck their heads in the sand when it came to vampires. "You want my help stopping them." Now I understood why Integra wanted them out of the manor. Even if I could take Iscariot at face-value, the hardened Hellsing heir would be reluctant to aid such a group of zealots. I couldn't say I blamed her there. But, those documents would be really difficult to fake.

"We want these aberrations of nature gone as much as you do, Ryder." The Archbishop appealed. "The Conclave will answer to their crimes. And we offer aid in this matter."

Alucard's hand tightened on my shoulder…a subtle warning to play my cards close to my chest. He was entirely right. We couldn't trust them. But without this, we wouldn't have proof of what they were doing. Clearly, the Vatican wanted this solved quickly. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will…consider working together. For now, you must leave, Archbishop. You've already attracted too much attention from the Conclave. They have an agent lying in wait for me outside, who has probably already noted your presence." I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger. And they had to prance in here like they owned the place…just to put the icing on the cake. Az was winding up to destroy us…and he had all the ammunition he needed.

Makube's lips pursed at my request, but he didn't argue. I imagine Alucard's presence helped in that respect. He rose regally and held out his hand. "I do so hope we meet again, Ryder. You are more interesting than we thought." His violet eyes devoured me as I tentatively took his hand, feeling his slimy aura ooze out through the brief touch. I didn't have to have slayer senses to know he was up to something. Time would tell just what that was.

The Archbishop and his fat escort left first, but the bandaged woman lingered for a moment. Green eyes glared at Alucard with an unholy hatred before she exited the tent.

"Guy sure knows how to swing his dick around." I commented, turning to Alucard only to find that he had disappeared again. "Fuck, that's annoying." I grumbled in frustration, dying to know what his thoughts were on the whole exchange.

Sloan entered the tent quickly, his eyes traveling over me as if inspecting for wounds. "Real piece of work, that Archbishop. Did he say what he wanted?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. In truth, I wasn't ready to drop this bomb on Sloan yet, but I needed to be honest with him. "You can thank the Conclave for the werewolf attacks. They've been using slayers this whole time…doing experiments to enhance beastie DNA. They've figured out how to make a half-breed act like a pure-blooded lycanthrope."

"Oh _hell_ no." Desiree hissed, her eyes wide with shock. "You can't be serious?! Please tell me that's a sick joke."

I shook my head. "I wish it was." Silently, I handed them both the files for them to look over. The two broke out into speculation immediately.

"So, our training…it was all a lie from the start?" Desiree paled visibly.

"I don't think so…well, not at first." I admitted to not knowing everything.

"From a tactical standpoint, it makes sense."

All eyes shifted to Sloan, who bore an expression of grim defeat. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Slayers have always questioned the Conclave's decisions. Maybe they just got tired of insubordination. And with any lycanthrope- be it half or full-blooded- life spans are much longer. They're more durable and quick than we are." Sloan noted, his eyebrows drawing together. "But there's still something missing here. How are they controlling them?"

"I don't think they are." Desiree shook her head and looked at me pointedly. "Liz took a beating from the last one, but if it had behaved in any way different than the norm, we might not be having this conversation."

I nodded. Of course, she was right. "It was still just as dumb and blindly bloodthirsty as they come. It's tough to speculate at this point…but suffice to say, we need to get to the bottom of this _before_ they figure out how to control them. I can take on one at a time, but a pack would be a tall order even for several experienced slayers."

"Can anyone inside the Conclave be trusted anymore?" Desiree pondered, glancing at Sloan.

The big hairy man didn't look convinced. However, his mood lifted slightly at some realization. "Varris."

Desiree and I exchanged a glance and wondered if Sloan was losing it.

"You wouldn't know him." He grunted. "And he's not really a contact. I'd be a risk approaching him. Back when you two left the states, the previous Elder had drawn up a deal with a local pack led by a pure blood. Varris was brutal back then, and I imagine he's worse now. But his pack turned on him after he refused to plan an attack on us. Last time the camp heard from him was before the Conclave withdrew support. He may be dead for all I know."

I digested the new information slowly. Sloan wouldn't even suggest it unless he thought it would turn up anything. Pure-blooded lycanthropes weren't known for discretion. Once one showed up, fear spread quickly. If this Varris was able to keep under the radar for so long, then perhaps he could be reasoned with. The idea frankly sickened me, but to catch a bigger beast, we had to negotiate with the lesser ones.

"I'll leave that to Liz. I can't go anywhere with Az on my tail. If he even suspects she's here, our cover will be gone." Dez chewed on her thumbnail. "I hope for her sake you're right about him."

Sloan shook his head. "Can't make any promises."

"It's the only thing we've got. I can handle the wolf, but can you handle Az?" I turned to Desiree.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That arrogant prick isn't as good as he thinks he is. Besides, if I lead him on a wild goose chase, he won't suspect you're even here."

I hated the idea. But she was right…Az's presence complicated things. The guy pulled some serious weight with the Conclave. Our op would be over before we could blink if he caught wind of Hellsing agents in the states. He already knew Iscariot was here, and anyone could deduce Hellsing was never far behind them. "Alright. But you call me at the top of every hour, ok?" I fixed my blonde friend in place with a stern look.

"Yes, _Mom_." Dez stuck her tongue out at me.

"You shouldn't go alone." Sloan frowned. "Olivia can escort you."

 _Oh, great._ It would be impossible to convince Sloan to reconsider, especially since he thought I was traveling with a child. To keep up appearances, Olivia would have to come with us. The carefully constructed wall I'd built between my old life and my new one was slowly beginning to show signs of wear. It wasn't that I was ashamed, but I doubted the other slayers would take it well if they knew the legends about Sir Integra Hellsing were true. There was no way around it, I would just have to trust that Alucard would be discreet.

 _Ha! Good one! I suppose that would happen when Hell froze over._ "Fine. But she plays by my rules…and subsequently, Sir Integra's rules."

Sloan excused himself to find her, leaving me alone with Desiree. The blonde-haired slayer narrowed her eyes in obvious suspicion. "Ok, I've known you long enough now to know when you're hiding something."

"I don't know what you mean." I feigned innocence, but inside, I began to sweat.

"You're a shit liar, Liz." Desiree shook her head.

Knowing it was impossible to lie to her, I sighed. "Can you please just drop it? Everything's fine."

"It has something to do with your employer, doesn't it? Or maybe your mystery agent?" She pressed, ignoring my pleas.

"It's not my secret to tell, Dez!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair. My sister didn't even know the full truth…and now she would never know it. "If we all manage to get out of this alive, I'll reconsider it."

A smile touched her pink lips. "Looking forward to it." Then her face fell as she regarded me seriously. "You know you can come to me if you need anything."

The ghost of my sister entered the conversation, and I instinctively cringed. "I know, Dez."

"How…are you holding up?" She ventured, as if tiptoeing around a hibernating bear.

I was about to say fine, but the flames that constantly flickered inside me just barely under my control begged to differ. "Honestly, I don't know. My Aspect scares me half to death. That night it showed itself…I burned Sir Integra." The thought of hurting someone with something I couldn't control haunted me often. As if on cue, a spark jumped from hand to hand…as if taunting me with my cowardice. Real slayers faced their Aspects head on and conquered them. But no one had ever witnessed a power to this magnitude. I'd always been an effective killer…but this seemed to truly make me dangerous. The thought didn't sit well with me.

Desiree watched the interaction with both parts pity and interest. "Maybe you just need to practice with it. Get familiar with how your body flows with it. That's how I managed to nail mine down."

"Yours is subtle though." I pointed out. "And you were ten when it showed itself." Desiree always had a knack for escaping hairy situations…but no one had anticipated _that_ was her Aspect. Indeed, she had a knack for making a break for it when conditions required it. It was why she was such an effective hunter.

"Ok, so it isn't the same thing." She relented with a huff. "But I still think it's worth playing around with it. It could be a powerful tool if you know how to use it."

As always, she was right. Glinda would have scolded me if she knew I was trying to suppress it deep within myself. Perhaps it terrified me so much because I had felt out of control…wild. I didn't want to be like that, and I missed the days when keeping my anger in check wasn't such a burden. Now, if I didn't check myself, I'd set the whole tent ablaze. "Alright. You win. I'll give it a shot sometime. Now go get your things together." I shoved her playfully. If we wanted to find this werewolf, then night was the best time to catch him out and about. A public area would be perfect to interrogate him. Neither of us would be able to make a move against the other.

Checking my watch, I stole out of the tent and slipped into the open area at the back of the camp. Instead of a playground, the area had been converted into a crude training yard. It was open, with plenty of space and lots of dirt. Shuffling nervously, I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then pushed a little bit at the fire. I yelped when the inferno reacted violently to my attention, wrapping around my arms and catching my shirt on fire. I patted it out quickly, surprised that the flames didn't feel all that hot.

"Chill out." I reprimanded myself harshly. Forcing a few long breaths, I refocused. This time, I eased on the fire gradually…like turning the knob on a stovetop. The flames engulfed only my hand this time. Holding it steady, I marveled as it licked over my skin. Instead of feeling overly hot, it just felt warm…like sitting in a heated room. Turning my hand over a few times, I concentrated on dulling the fire a bit. It shrank before my eyes till it was the size of a lighter flame sitting atop my thumb.

Growing bolder, I fed the flame a little. The effort was rewarding as the flame balled up in my palm, shivering at my excited breathing. Intending to toss it to my other hand, I missed, and it fizzled out in the dirt. Undeterred, I tried again and again until I finally did it, catching the ball of flame in my other hand. Letting my control slacken a bit, I let the flame completely engulf my fist. As the flames licked around my knuckles, I lifted my fist experimentally and pointed it into the dirt. The small flame leapt off my hand and exploded into the ground, leaving behind a large sized smoldering scorch mark. Emboldened, I let my control go a bit more, allowing the flame to ghost up my arms.

All was going fairly well…until the urge to sneeze attacked me. I fought it off with some difficulty, but lost my concentration at the sound of tiny footsteps.

"Being timid, now?" The tiny voice, laced with faux innocence, reached my ears. I turned to find Girlycard watching me with a smirk.

My nose twitched again, and the sneeze hit me full force. Flames shot from my mouth like a dragon, and I staggered backwards in shock, landing flat on my ass in the dirt. Blinking like I'd just been slapped, I regarded the scorch marks in the dirt.

However, if the look on my face had been humorous, it was nothing compared to the one on Alucard's. His wide crimson eyes, fringed by long black lashes, jerked from the smoldering dirt, back to my face. Once his eyes found mine again, he began laughing…uncontrollably. Tiny peals filled the air as my face heated up. Everything had been just fine until he showed up. Even as a little girl, his presence threw me off my game.

I picked myself out of the dirt, brushing it off my clothes as Alucard braced his hands on his knees. Sparks snapped between my fingertips as I narrowed my eyes at him. _He's vulnerable…get him!_ A mischievous smile wormed its way to my lips, and I began fueling a ball of flame behind my back.

"Hey, Allie…catch!" I quickly whipped my hand out, as if throwing a baseball. The flames curled through the air. However, just when I thought I'd caught him unprepared, he stepped lithely to the side with a confident smirk, his laughing fit over.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." He clasped his hands behind his back and rolled on his feet, looking decidedly feminine.

Choking back a chuckle, I crouched and crooked an eyebrow at him. "I can. Wanna give it a try?"

He simply smirked, his pink lips curling back over his teeth. "Not yet, Slayer." Then, he flounced off. The deliberate bounce in his steps nearly had me howling. He was entirely too good at the innocent little girl act.

However, his denial to fight seemed out of character for him. Hell, I was ready to take a beating. For once, the vampire actually let me down a little. I wanted to test my new little ability on a moving target…especially one as fast as him. Humming in disappointment, I headed up to the apartment for a quick shower, then began packing my bag in preparation for tonight. In order for Az to take the bait, Desiree needed to leave first, and under cover of night. Then, once she'd thoroughly led him on a wild goose chase, she could employ her Aspect to escape. Alucard, Olvia, and I would be long gone by then. I hoped Dez would keep her word and stay updated with us.

This whole operation hung on Sloan's opinion of the werewolf, Varris. If he knew nothing, or simply attacked us on sight, then our cover could be blown. At which point, I wasn't sure how we could proceed. In addition, I knew Iscariot was playing us. They wouldn't share that information unless they would gain in the long run. The looks the Archbishop gave me still caused goosebumps unrelated to the chill in the air. Slayers never affiliated themselves with Section XIII, so this was entirely new for everyone involved.

At least the visit was worth it to see them pee their pants when Alucard showed up. I'd pay to have that on film. I'd make popcorn, put my feet up, and watch that shit when I needed a laugh. Regardless, they couldn't be my main focus. I just hoped I could deal with them when the time comes.

 **AN:**

 **There's another chapter for you all! Also, I wanted to address a review posted on the previous chapter. Yes, I would love to get an update out every single day and wrap this up for you all. But, I also have a job that takes up a majority of my day. Sometimes, the will to write just isn't there, and some nights, I just want to curl up on the couch with my cat and binge watch Game of Thrones. In addition, I also like to spend a little bit of time cleaning up errors before I post as well to make reading more enjoyable. I apologize that I cannot do a regular updating schedule. But, I do ask for a little bit of patience here.**

 **That being said, thank you all for the feedback so far. It helps me get a feel if I'm doing alright or not. Keep it up! And thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 13: Lone Wolf_**

As per usual, Alucard was absent in the morning when I woke. Dressing quickly, and clipping my armor on, I buckled my father's blades around my waist. No sooner had I finished braiding my hair, that a knock sounded on the door. Puzzled, I went to it, peering through the peephole. The kid, Wess, stood outside. Fingers tangled with each other as he shuffled from foot to foot. I unlocked and opened the door, wondering at his visit.

"Wess…hi." I smiled.

"Hey, Ryder. Do you mind if we talk?" He fidgeted again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I moved aside to allow him into the living room. He looked around idly, as if he didn't belong. "Take a seat." I gestured to the couch, lowering myself into the armchair. "What's on your mind?"

The poor boy rubbed the back of his scarred neck. "Sloan said you're leaving."

I nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "That's the plan. Why?"

A look of pure panic crossed his youthful face. "Please…take me with you."

"Excuse me?" I reeled in alarm.

"I hate it here!" He gushed, his hands digging into the sofa. "My mom's gone, and Dad's never around. And I'm sick of sitting around waiting for something to happen. They never…they never stood up for her, you know? The Conclave just…let my mom die."

My heart tore at his words. I remembered being his age…leaving everything behind. I understood the urge to flee. But he had something to salvage here. Leaving would only weaken the compound. "Wess…"

"No, don't you lecture me like Sloan did." He snapped, his blue eyes filmed with tears. "You left too! Why can't I?"

"Because my situation was different." I sighed, clasping my hands together. "And look what happened in my absence? Nothing's changed. Out there…it's different from training. Out there, if you mess up, you won't get back up and dust yourself off. One wrong move, and you're dead. And you're no help to the compound dead, Wess."

In a flash, the teenager had risen to his feet. His fists shook, and I watched his jaw tighten. "I looked up to you! I could help you!"

I shook my head. "You have the strength, but no discipline. You've yet to face an opponent that could threaten your life. You're not ready. And I won't have your death on my hands." I knew I was being heartless. Hell, if this had been six years earlier, I would've encouraged him to leave. But the situation had changed. Enough people had died because of me.

"Fine. Forget I ever came by. I can't believe I thought you'd actually listen to me!" Without preamble, he stormed out…slamming the door with unnecessary force behind him.

My fingers found my temples and I rubbed them. The kid had been through hell, but it was the right thing to do. I couldn't afford to play babysitter at this point. And I couldn't tear him away from his father, no matter how absent he may be.

Dez walked in from breakfast, her eyes wandering over the spidery cracks in the ceiling caused by Wess's tantrum. "Did you and the door have a disagreement?"

"I wish we had." I grumbled, then repeated what Wess had said to me.

Desiree looked resigned, nodding grimly. "You made the right call. I know you feel like you're being a hypocrite, but you're doing him a favor."

A long breath of exasperation escaped me. "Did you think we did the right thing back then? Leaving like we did?"

She was silent for a long time, chewing on the inside of her lip. "Does it matter?"

I sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't. Still, it's a question that keeps me up at night sometimes."

"It's a bit late to be having second thoughts." Desiree pointed out.

I chuckled dryly. "You can say that again. Are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." She spoke distractedly, her gaze fixed out the window of the apartment.

Alucard strode in from the bedroom then, showing off his impeccable timing. He hadn't been there earlier, so I could imagine he'd simply walked through the wall using that freaky ability of his. Skipping to my side, he threw me a smirk. "Leaving so soon?" His sing-song voice nearly had me stuffing my fist in my mouth to stop the onslaught of laughter. Fortunately, I only snorted, drawing a raised eyebrow out of Desiree.

"Dez will leave first. It'll prove too tempting for Az. Once he's out of range, then we'll move out." I spoke, though I suspected he already knew the plan.

"Oh?" Alucard feigned intrigue, then turned his eyes on Desiree as if sizing her up. "Well…don't get killed."

Desiree blinked, and then narrowed her eyes at Alucard. A flicker of unease raced across her expression before she managed to hide it. I froze at the reaction. Seconds ticked by where neither of us moved, and Desiree did not break Alucard's gaze. Then, with a delicate shudder, Dez looked at her shoes, as if she found something interesting there. "No problems there, kid."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stood, following her out to the gates. Standing as close as I dared, I turned to face her, clasping her hands in my own. "Stay safe out there. We've been gone too long from the Conclave, so we don't know what they're capable of anymore."

"Same to you, Liz." Desiree squeezed my hands firmly, her azure eyes stern. "And remember, you'll never beat my kill-count."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Keep track of your kill count. One-grand says I can."

"You're on, Ryder!" She scoffed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "And it doesn't count if you don't prove it!" She tossed back to me as she walked through the gates.

I swallowed back the nervous feeling in my gut as I watched her go. Sloan stepped to my side, his brows furrowed. "This whole thing…doesn't feel right."

"I know. But it's the only plan we've got. We've got to trust in her aspect now." I muttered, ignoring the lead weight that had taken up residence in my throat. "I'd be sleeping with one eye open from now on, if I were you. Let me know if something comes up."

Sloan clapped me on the shoulder with a meaty hand. "This is _my_ camp, Ryder. Nothing gets past me." He grinned at the promise of a fight.

"He's right. You couldn't ask for a better Elder." Olivia showed up then, with a drawstring bag on her back. She wore patterned lavender leggings underneath a long heavy trench coat. An armored corset gleamed underneath. With a smirk at my perusal, she turned in a circle and grasped the lapels of her coat. "You like? It's a bulletproof weave. Standard slayer wear now."

"Damn, I gotta get me one of those." I grinned. The whole get-up was incredibly badass. "Ready to go?"

"If this isn't ready, then I don't know what is. Lead the way, Ryder." She grinned.

Taking in a deep breath, I grasped my father's swords sheathed at my hips and steeled my wits. Knowing Az was out there made me want to hide in the camp and never come out again. With the atrocities he had committed to not just myself, but many other slayers, it wouldn't be too far of a leap to murder. In fact, I imagined he'd been making sure the Conclave kept their hands clean for some time. We'd be heading for Lead, a town situated in the middle of the forest. Sloan mentioned that Varris frequented the place often to stock up on supplies and drink himself stupid. "Alright, let's go."

Against my better judgment, I left the safe confines of my camp once more, loading our things into the Jeep. Olivia insisted upon driving, citing the need for it after being cooped up in the camp for too long. Alucard, mercifully, remained silent. However, I could always feel when those devil eyes flickered to me every once in a while. Mercifully, the drive was relatively short. The atmosphere in the Jeep had been choking, and if the unnerved look on Olivia's face was any indication, she could feel it too.

As soon as we parked, Olivia hopped out to root around in her bag. With a flourish, she pulled out several throwing knives and clipped them into her belt along with an ornate dagger, which she slid into her boot. As I watched her work with mild amusement, she shrugged. "Never hurts to be overprepared."

Our little party drew some pretty interesting stares. Thankfully, my Hellsing badge didn't seem to garner any extra reactions here. Most of the attention seemed to be directed at Olivia…and mostly by those of the opposite sex.

"I'll go grab a hotel room, if you want to scope out the place." Olivia whispered, eyeing one of her admirers with an arched eyebrow. "I doubt the mutt will show his muzzle till tonight."

I nodded and proceeded to make a sweep of the general area in and around the bar. Alucard disappeared at some point during my search. I simply shook my head, at his mercurial ways. My stomach voiced its opinion, and I went to lunch at a diner across the street. Eventually, Olivia tracked me down while I was in the middle of a BLT.

"Got our rooms." She frowned, glancing around. "Where's your little friend?"

I nearly choked on my sandwich, and was forced to swallow an uncomfortable amount of food. "Probably off playing somewhere. Kid can take care of herself. You know how the trainees are."

"Must be a capable kid." Olivia's eyes narrowed, and I pretended to be fascinated with my soda.

"Indeed." I murmured.

But it appeared she wasn't going to be backing down from this. "Look, I just think it's weird that you dragged a kid along on a mission this important. I knew Hellsing was weird, don't get me wrong, but this is reaching a whole new level. Spill, why is she here?"

 _Fuck…_ An elaborate lie would only hold up for so long, and we were bound to enter combat. Then, she'd know. "Look, I could tell you the truth now, but I promise you wouldn't like it. You'd march straight back to the camp and then Sloan would have me dragged back somehow for being clinically insane."

"Try me." She sat back with her arms folded, not to be swayed so easily. With Desiree, I could make excuses all day and she'd finally drop it because she didn't want to piss me off. But now, I faced someone who didn't have to live with me…and was as belligerent as an ass.

 _Don't say I didn't warn you._ "What rumors have you heard about Hellsing?"

"About the usual. Shady group, works for the Queen…bunch of spooks with an uncanny ability to spill blood when its needed." She waved her hand to emphasize her point. "Why?"

I sighed. "One of their best agents…is that little girl."

Olivia gave me a withering look. "Come _on_ , Ryder. Just be straight with me."

"I _am_ being straight with you!" I growled, leaning back in my chair. "We live in a world full of vampires, beasties, and ghouls…and you can't believe that little girl is a natural killer?"

The waitress passed by us with a stunned look on her face, and Olivia shushed me. "Keep your freaking voice down! A visit to the psych ward wasn't on my do-to list!"

I snorted, glaring at the waitress until she blinked in alarm and walked to the other side of the diner.

"Ryder, she barely looks 13…that can't be true." Olivia argued.

"Fine! Just don't say I didn't warn you." I snapped.

She simply rolled her eyes and waved over the waitress, demanding the check. I opened my mouth to argue but she fixed me with such a venomous stare that I shrank back in my seat.

When the sun finally dipped below the hills, we seated ourselves a fair distance from the bar and waited. The urge to order drinks was overwhelming, but the thought of running into a fight inebriated was not a pleasant one. We'd settled on sodas, stirring them listlessly as we let our slayer senses wander. So far, we'd picked up nothing yet, and as the hours passed, I began to wonder if Sloan had been wrong.

As my eyelids grew heavy with the desire for sleep, the first ripples of sensation grabbed my attention. Both of us stiffened in our seats at the same time, catching the other's eye. Then, a series of sharp pricks danced across the back of my neck. "Bestie, definitely." I rubbed the spot on the back of my neck as if to banish the feeling. The sensation reminded me too much of the hunt, and my muscles tightened in anticipation. I silently hoped it would try to run. The chase was the best part.

"There." Olivia whispered, jerking her head towards the bar. I swiveled to follow her gaze. A bear of a man perched precariously on one of the tiny barstools, requesting a drink with a deep, gravelly voice. He had a build similar to Sloan's, but the similarities ended there. An air of danger hung over him like a cloud, and the patrons sitting near him immediately relocated to spots further away. His auburn hair was messy. A strong square jaw was covered in a fine layer of a few days' worth of hair. Cords of muscle bunched underneath the red plaid button-up shirt. Despite his size, he didn't look much older than Sloan. But, based on the fierceness of the pinpricks on my skin, this was indeed a pure-blooded lycanthrope. This had to be Varris.

"How do you want to do this?" I whispered to Olivia without taking my eyes off the beastie.

She thought for a moment, clearly sizing him up. "Order him a drink. The amber ale will do nicely."

"What? We're here to interrogate him, not cater to his whim!"

"Never do business without establishing that you're there to talk, not fight." She grinned.

I sighed, inspecting the state of my braid briefly before deeming it acceptable, and swooped in, seating myself as close I dared. The beastie would smell what I was soon enough. "Amber ale please…and one for my friend."

Varris glanced at me out of the corner of his eye with a sharp sniff. "I have few friends, and you're not one of them."

"Maybe not, but I could be." I murmured as the bartender returned with full glasses.

He simply grunted in response, but drained most of the ale in one go and wiped his lips on his sleeve. The beastie took another, much longer sniff, and then swiveled to fully face me. "Your face is familiar." Jade green eyes flecked with bits of gold narrowed at me. They were the kind of eyes that reflected the beast within. I'd met few pure-bloods, and none had been in their human form. Though I knew they were more contained than their half-blooded brethren, the urge to kill would still be ever present. "And that scent…what do you want with me?"

His nails dug into the bar with enough force to cause it to crack. My gaze flickered back to Olivia, who was now half-standing with a frown on her lips. "I want no trouble. If I had wanted trouble, I would have cornered you in a more…quiet location. Sloan sent me."

A rumble vibrated out of his barrel chest that sounded more like a growl than a thoughtful hum. "Sloan? How is he?"

The level of concern in the beastie's eyes was rather surprising. Sloan acted like they weren't very good friends. It was odd to see, and rather disturbing. "He's fine. But he thought you might be able to help me with something."

Varris's nostrils flared, and something seemed to dawn on him. "Shit…you're Ryder?"

"How the hell could you know that?" I countered, keeping my voice low so that the nosey bartender wouldn't hear us. Thankfully, the music seemed to be drowning out most of the conversation.

"I never forget a scent." He growled. "Arc nearly gutted me. Best fight I've ever had. Shame what happened."

A fission of grief hit me in the chest briefly. "Thank you."

He grunted in response, finishing the rest of his drink in another go. "I'm guessing you didn't corner me to finish the job though."

I shook my head with wry smile. "Another day, beastie. I need any information you can give me on the Conclave's secret program."

Immediately, it looked as if I'd thrown chilly water on the beastie. "What do you know?"

Leaning closer despite the prickling sensation proved uncomfortable, but necessity demanded it. "The experimentations…the werewolves…and the torture."

Varris observed me carefully. "The slayers are sticking their noses where they don't belong. My advice? Let it go before things get ugly. You won't like where this ends, Ryder."

"You let me worry about that." I insisted, holding his bottle-green gaze. "What do you know?"

The hulking werewolf hesitated, then stood up and slapped a few bills on the bar. "Not here. This ain't fit for the bar."

I stood up to follow, and Olivia shot to her feet. I sincerely hoped we weren't walking into a fight. If my father couldn't take Varris down, then I doubt the two of us would stand much of a chance. And, like usual, I had no idea where Alucard went.

Varris lumbered to the edge of town and leaned against a run-down apartment building. Producing a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and offered me one. I politely declined, and he shrugged. "Been on the run from the Conclave for years. Easier to stay under the radar when I don't shift, but I can't always avoid it." He stopped to take a long drag, letting the smoke issue from his nostrils. "They're rounding us up, experimenting on some, and disposing of the rest. Then they crank out those new ones…" Varris's face darkened considerably. "They're worse than pups. There's no order there. I thought half-breeds were bad…"

I exchanged a look with Olivia. It matched with the description of the one I'd encountered outside of the camp. "How are they doing that?"

"Can't say, but they ain't actin alone. You picked a hell of a time to return home. You better hope they don't figure out how to control those whelps." Finishing his cigarette, he tossed it down and ground it into the concrete with the toe of his heavy hiking boots.

"What do you mean they aren't acting alone?" Olivia stepped to my side, a hand trailing over the hilts of her throwing knives at her hip.

Varris opened his mouth to reply before his head shot up, and he breathed in deeply through his nose. His eyes lightened to a more golden tone, and I instinctively stepped back. "Heads up, ladies, we got company."

A loud crash, followed by a shriek broke the silent air. Olivia took off in a sprint without preamble, and I followed behind, vaguely aware of the werewolf trailing behind at a slower pace. Rounding the corner into the more residential areas of the town, I stopped cold at the glass littering the sidewalk. Then, my eyes followed a trail of blood leading up the street and into the forest.

Spidery feet scuttled up my spine as I ran, making me skid to a stop. Olivia continued on ahead, and Varris nearly knocked me over in his haste to catch up.

"Vampire." I whispered just as a snarl escaped Varris's throat.

"Running with beasts now? And I thought rats could sink no lower."

It felt as if the earth was falling out from beneath my feet at the sound of the smooth, cold voice. Flashbacks attacked in quick succession, driving into my skull painfully. My fingers threaded into my hair of their own accord as I bit back a scream.

"Goddamn, that _stinks_!" Varris growled, a large heavy hand slamming down on my shoulder to steady me. "Looks like my night got more interesting. You're either really stupid or really strong to stroll into _my_ territory, vamp. I'm hoping it's the latter."

His words jolted me back to the present, and I found myself staring into those eyes again. That face…that _fucking_ face that had haunted my every dream since seeing it. My heart stuttered as I envisioned Glinda at my side once more instead of the werewolf. I panted desperately as my throat started to close on me.

The black-haired vampire showed off his teeth with a sickening grin. "You're just as pathetic as I imagined. It'll taste so much sweeter when I kill you. Fear was so becoming of your sister too."

My frantic breaths slowed suddenly as Glinda's terrified face filtered to the forefront of my mind. The bite of my nails against my palm was nothing compared to the unbridled rage rioting inside me. Releasing the catch of my aspect, I let the flames on my palms burst to life. Varris jumped back with a startled yelp. Grasping the hilts of my blades, I pulled them out, relishing the sharp ring as they were freed. The flames licked up the blades hungrily, casting an eerie glow on the wolf insignias on the hilts.

"You set a high bar, slayer." Varris snorted. "But watch this." Throwing his head back, a guttural howl ripped through the air, chilling my blood and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Right before my eyes, Varris dropped onto all fours, and his joints began popping out of place. I stepped away from him, horrified, as his body began to contort, and blood began seeping out from between his lips.

Crow-Mask took that exact moment to lunge, knocking me several yards and into a pine tree, which swayed dangerously. Leaping out of the way of the next strike, I lashed out with a flaming blade, severing his arm in the process. A startled scream left the vampire's pale lips as blackened smoke began drifting from the stump. Then, he laughed maniacally as the arm began to slowly grow back. "That little parlor trick will get you nowhere. But I'm pleased that you will fight me. I love when they scream." Shadows spread out from his body, trying to ensnare me like last time. One managed to wrap itself around my foot, and I nearly tumbled to the ground as it tugged on it. Huffing, I withdrew the flames on my swords and forced them away from me in a controlled burst. The shadows caught fire as easily as tinder, and shriveled away from me like wounded snakes.

The vampire, undeterred, lunged from the safety of the shadows once more, claws extended. Bracing, I turned to the side. His claws caught my shoulder, and I bit back a scream as he bore down, drawing a horrendous amount of blood. However, he opened himself up to attack. Gathering both blades, I whirled and plunged them into his stomach, screaming through my pain as I twisted the blades deeper. Igniting my hands, I forced the fire down my blades until the vampire shrieked. Hot blood soaked my clothing from the fresh wound, but I didn't care. The vampire's screams in my ear were like the sweetest symphony.

Maneuvering out of the way of my blades, he blurred to the right and staggered. I blinked in surprise before I saw the smoke rising from his body again. _This fire…it hurts him._ "It looks like you're the one screaming." I hissed as the wound began to itch, and I felt the skin begin to knit itself back together.

He opened his mouth to retort, but a mass of muscle and fur slammed into him with the force of a semi-truck. Barreling through the forest, the two felled about a dozen trees before slamming into the ground. The beastie was the biggest I had ever laid eyes on. Thick bands of muscle rolled underneath its grey skin, and a thick band of fur covered its neck. Silver eyes peered out from its pointed muzzle filled to the brim with dagger-sharp teeth. Front claws as long as my torso dripped vampire blood. Now I could see why my father struggled to bring Varris down. He was truly a monster.

Those eyes darted briefly to mine, and then back to our mutual adversary. My thoughts again returned to Olivia and Alucard, who were still missing. Those thoughts scattered as soon as the vampire leapt to his feet and summoned up his shadows once more to attack the pure-blooded werewolf. Shadows drove through his hide like knives, but he didn't waver. In fact, a wolfish grin spread across his muzzle, and a set of raspy chuffs sounding distinctly like laughter escaped him.

Crouching down, I moved to flank the vampire. Now that the odds were better, it was time to end this. The beastie may want to play with his food, but I wasn't going to mess around with this one any longer. Sheathing my weapons, I tossed fireballs into the shadows, breaking them up and preventing any more from rising up to guard him. With scars itching, I grasped my swords again and lunged at the opening.

Turning at the last minute, Crow-Mask surprised me by shoving the enormous werewolf back and reaching out to snatch me by the throat. I opened my mouth, but my shriek as swiftly cut off as he applied pressure on my windpipe. "Ah, now this feels familiar. Let me see…" The vampire's crazed crimson eyes observed me with savage glee. "I believe it went like this."

Pain spiraled down my arm, and I wheezed as the vampire's claws ripped into the still-healing wound on my shoulder. The blood flowed again, and he casually brought his fingertips to his lips to taste.

Just as my stomach roiled in disgust, the vampire froze, his dripping fingers hovering dangerously close to his mouth. Eyes shifted past my shoulder somewhere before a loud shot rang out. Immediately, his hand released me, and I was showered in a spray of blood. Rolling back to my feet, I watched in fascination as the vampire fell backwards, headless.

Feathers danced across my skin as I turned to face down the smoking barrel of Alucard's handgun. Flanking him, was a bedraggled Olivia, who looked like someone had dragged her through a slaughterhouse. Her hands shook wildly as her eyes jerked between the downed vampire and Alucard. Where had those two gone to?

An insidious laugh filled the air, and the shadows surrounded Crow-Mask until he stood, unscathed before us. Varris visibly balked, silver eyes wide with surprise at Alucard's presence and the other vampire's impressive display of resilience.

If possible, the crazed light in the other vampire's eyes reached a peak, and he began laughing. "It's been a while. I've missed you, brother."

My eyes rounded out, and I whirled to face Alucard, who had yet to lower his gun. The crimson eyes that peered over the tops of his goggles were not shining with the calm confidence I was used to. In fact, they blazed dangerously…indicating the level of fury he had reached. Olivia and I visibly shrank from him. Suddenly, this fight didn't seem like it was mine anymore. Implications buzzed around in my head like a hive of wasps as the two vampires stood in silence…one with maniacal glee, and the other with barely concealed fury.

"Hello…Radu."

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me! Site has been having issues with uploading documents...grrr. If it looks like I posted a second chapter 12, don't be alarmed, that's just me trying desperately to work around the problems to get a chapter out to all of you! Special shoutout for the kind review last chapter, and everyone who has given me feedback so far. It makes me happy that my fic is being enjoyed. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 14: Radu_**

 _"Hello…Radu"_

Alucard's voice sounded more like a hiss than anything. I'd seen him disgusted, but this was beyond that. Goosebumps rose along my skin as the two titans sized each other up. I had no idea he had a brother. It seemed rather inconvenient Integra had never mentioned it. Or, perhaps she truly didn't know, as unlikely as that seemed.

For what it was worth, soon none of that would matter…because Alucard looked ready to tear his bloody throat out. Varris looked on, silver eyes jerking from person to person, looking unsure of where to proceed from here.

"Such an unfriendly welcome." Radu tutted. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

My fists tightened around my blades as the vampire took a step forward. The sudden hiss of flames igniting the blades filled the air. I shivered with anticipation as Varris's muscles rolled in the background. So far, the wolf had yet to lunge for either vampire. His restraint was startling in his bestial form. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Olivia fumble with the knives on her belt, her hands shaking.

"No." Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"No? Aren't you the least bit curious how I'm here, standing before you?" He grinned and gestured around himself.

"Your presence matters less to me now than it did before." Alucard countered, then smirked. "And once you might have stood above me. You threw that chance away. So given to your weakness…"

"After all this time, you're still sore about that?" Radu ventured, his voice as edged as barbs. "Who then is really the weak one?" When Alucard didn't answer, the vampire's devil eyes gleamed. "But oh, I know about your shackles to the Hellsing chit. Such a clever woman, but not clever enough to fool your restrictions." He grinned and with a flick of his hand, my blades were knocked harshly from my grip. Another shadow grabbed my foot and coiled around me like a snake. In fact, the shadow indeed had the head of a cobra…hood open and tongue fluttering. Panic seized me as it applied pressure slowly, and my lungs strained with the effort to breathe.

Olivia moved immediately, and a knife sailed through the air, burying itself in Radu's chest with deadly accuracy. Any other being would be dead by now, but not a transcendent. With a laugh, he tugged it free and inspected the blood that coated the tip. "Now, I'm a generous and forgiving brother, so I'm willing to lend a helping hand. After I take care of the last of Ryder's silly line, I'll personally… _remove_ those shackles for you."

Varris charged with a deafening howl, and Radu merely waved his hand, tossing the enormous werewolf like a ragdoll into a boulder. A loud crunch was heard, and a whine issued between his teeth as he struggled to get back on his feet.

The shadowy cobra hissed sharply as I fought against its embrace. Like hell I'd become snake food again. I tried desperately to make room for my lungs. My muscles quivered as I struggled to hold back its immense strength. A grunt escaped my lips as I found feeling in my hands again and ignited them. The familiar shrieked, and its muscles clamped on harder. Roaring in agony, I flung the door open on my aspect.

Blinding white fire raced across every inch of my skin, just as a volley of gunshots cracked the night air. Alucard and Radu were moving much too fast for my eyes to follow, lashing out at each other in the shadows. At the same time, the shadowy familiar shrieked and released me, coiling in on itself. But it wasn't dead yet. Stooping to pick up one of my blades, I concentrated all of my fire on the blade and swung as hard as I could. The ignited metal hissed through the air, slicing the beast in two and splattering the trees with inky black blood. Breathless, but still flickering like a candle, I dove for the second blade and streaked across the grass towards the dueling titans.

Behind me, I picked up the sound of Olivia's heavy footfalls just as a knife sung through the air with startling accuracy into the fray. At this point, I imagined it didn't matter much to her which one she hit. Breaking away from her, I ran to flank the vampire, trying to match Alucard's movements and avoid being shot at the same time. He certainly wasn't making that task easy for me. In addition, my wounds were starting to take a toll on me. Exhaustion had simply wore out my healing abilities, and the blood continued to flow from my shoulder. Another loud bang jolted me back to reality, and a bullet zinged past me, inches from my cheek.

"Get back, Liz!" Olivia shouted over the fray, narrowly avoiding a stray shadow swiping at her.

I shook my head adamantly, concentrating on my adversary. He wouldn't walk away from this if I had a say in it…safety be damned. Another bullet whizzed by dangerously close, and I closed in. Darting back and forth, I quickly ate up the ground between us until I stood at Radu's back. The spidery sensation that his presence evoked only served to add gasoline to the flames. As I tensed to spring, however, he stiffened, and a low chuckle escaped him as he simply sidestepped another bullet. "Oh dear, what would your sister think, hmm? Why don't you ask her?"

Before I had time to blink, there she was, standing in front of me with a curve of disappointment on her lips. It was like someone had sucked all of the oxygen out of a room, because my flames dwindled back to my hands, and I struggled to breathe. She was here….but how?

Staggering backwards, I began to lower my swords…swept up in the euphoria of her presence. Her platinum curls practically glowed in the moonlight and her eyes almost looked like liquid silver. In one hand, she twirled her favored spear with an air of boredom. Alucard and Radu's snarls faded into the background as we stared each other down.

Faintly, I could hear Olivia desperately calling out for me, but I paid her no mind. "How…I buried you…"

Her pale lips twitched in some semblance of a smirk. "Haven't you learned anything yet? What is dead often doesn't stay that way."

Her cryptic words struck me as more than a little odd. My sister was usually quite blunt. I squinted at her…something wasn't right about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Spider feet tickled faintly down my spine.

"Liz!" Olivia screeched once more.

Glinda stopped twirling her spear and gripped it in both hands. "Let me bring you home, sis."

"Home?" I asked, looking down the point of her spear.

"Mom and Dad have been waiting for you. You're late." Her eyebrows furrowed, but I detected a faint twitch of humor in the set of her lips.

"You naïve fool! Open your eyes!" Alucard's bellowing voice jolted me in place and I stepped back further from my sister. Then, I saw it, a faint trail of shadows flickering around Glinda's form like a distorted outline. Before my eyes, her entire expression darkened, and a lunatic's smile spread across her lips.

Goosebumps spread out over my skin as she advanced on me, raising her spear higher as she approached. Her laughter, a sound that once used to bring me so much happiness, now chilled me to the bone. My muscles locked me into place and I closed my eyes as she brought her spear down.

But the pain didn't come. A wet tearing sound assaulted my ears, and hot liquid splattered my face. I blinked, and reeled back at the sight in front of me. Glinda's spear, bloodied and gleaming with gore, stuck out from Alucard's back. The blow was significant, and I expected that he wouldn't be standing for much longer. Silently, he raised his handgun and fired. A scream ripped through my lips and I fell to my knees, clutching at my head as if to block out the sight of her body hitting the ground.

Another series of sloppy, wet noises sounded as Alucard freed Glinda's spear from his body and tossed it aside. Grasping my hair, I ignored his intense glare and sobbed.

Footfalls on the grass approached me, and then Olivia was there, gathering me up in her arms as I melted into uncontrollable sobs. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." She maneuvered me carefully in her arms. "Can you stand?"

I nodded weakly, opening my bleary eyes to look around. The forest was a mess, with blood staining the lush grass and broken trees scattering the area. Radu was gone, and Varris crouched nearby, licking his wounds and sending Alucard a vicious glare. With legs shaking, I leaned into Olivia as she helped me to my feet. A breeze picked up, and I shivered, drawing my arms around my midsection. When my palms met my bare skin, I blanched. My clothes were all but obliterated. Dirt and blood smeared almost every inch of my exposed skin. A blush crept to my cheeks as Alucard approached us.

Without saying a word, he waved Olivia off and removed his red duster, draping me in it carefully. I flinched at his touch, and he paused, his guarded eyes swept over my face for a nanosecond before he swept me up into his arms. A whimper of protest escaped from between my lips, and I felt my skin crawl at his touch. It hadn't been real…yet I couldn't shake the image of the barrel of Alucard's gun pointed at Glinda's head. Another wave of fresh tears trickled down my cheek as he followed Olivia to our hotel. Mercifully, the back entrance was easy to break into, so we wouldn't have a nosey receptionist to deal with tonight.

Once inside the room, Olivia threw her bag on the bed and began rifling through it. "Lay her down there." She instructed. "Our healing is good, but it's not _that_ good. Fatigue is our enemy."

The hard hotel mattress greeted me as Alucard relinquished his hold. Olivia carefully laid the duster open and rolled me over. Something sticky and wet was lain over the cuts, and it stung almost immediately. I gritted my teeth and a small grunt escaped me. However, no sooner had she applied the salve, that a soothing numbness spread over my shoulder and down my arm.

"It's my fault."

Olivia paused for a moment. "What's your fault?"

"Everything. If I'd been paying attention…if I hadn't frozen up…God, I'm an idiot." Frustration sunk its greedy claws into my chest as I balled up a fistful of Alucard's duster. "Where were you?"

She sighed. "I ran on ahead to follow the trail, and caught up with a different vampire. Female." Olivia jerked her head towards Alucard. "She didn't last long. And it didn't take me long to put two and two together there." Her eyes narrowed at me. "You and I _will_ talk about this when you're up and around…count on it."

I nodded weakly, flinching at her cutting tone. "Why did it attack in town?"

"It had a child…an infant." Olivia's hazel eyes flashed with anger. "Honestly, what would that demon want with a child?"

Alucard, who had been leaning against the wall, exchanged a look with me. It was just like the vampire we'd apprehended in Glastonbury. It was very obvious now that these vampires had all been created by Radu…and probably worked behind the scenes. He probably thought I would be an easy kill before Alucard and Olivia showed up.

Speaking of, Olivia wasn't the only one that needed to have words with someone. I narrowed my eyes at the Count as Olivia continued to patch me up. Finally, she got up and voiced her need to grab dinner. As she passed Alucard, she halted boldly and pointed an index finger at him. "I'm watching you, freak. Varris is right outside the door, so don't try anything funny!"

I blinked. _Varris was still here?_ I would've thought the mutt would've ran off the minute he ran into not one but _two_ vampires in his territory.

Once the door shut, I shifted into a sitting position, careful not to let the red duster slip off my shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

The vampire's eyes snapped up to regard me for a few moments, as if reassuring himself that I was being serious, then he snorted. "It would take far more than that to injure me."

I winced as I shifted, and Olivia's careful stitch-work strained against my healing skin. "Did he speak the truth back there? Are you really related to him?"

Alucard didn't speak, but the fierce glow in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. My hands shook as I looked away from him. The similarities were there, but I ignored them. His goddamn brother destroyed everything I cherished…and he couldn't even bother to speak to me? "Don't you think…that would be something I would have liked to know?" I spoke through my teeth, fighting tears. If I shed tears now, the arrogant vampire would just laugh and brush me aside.

"I was not aware of his continued existence." He replied smoothly, but as always, his expressive eyes gave him away.

I gnawed on my bottom lip, processing that. "You hesitated back there…you were surprised, weren't you?"

Again, he didn't respond, but his silence spoke volumes. I doubted too many things took the Count by surprise, and the encounter had clearly shaken him. "Why did you take that hit for me?" My eyebrows pushed together as I worked through his actions. He had no obligation to protect me…Integra had never explicitly demanded my safety, and I imagined the vampire sought loopholes when he could. "I was an idiot, and cost us the fight." _Part of me wanted to give up…even if it was only a small part of me._

"You were an idiot." Alucard readily agreed. "I thought you were smarter than that, Ryder." He hesitated for a moment. "Perhaps you are just too interesting to kill."

I snorted, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. "That's a load of shit. But I knew you wouldn't be straight with me." Glinda's face, riddled with savage glee, flickered to the forefront of my mind. "Alucard, be honest with me." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "If…if I… _we_ kill him…will my sister be released?"

Alucard's eyes snapped to mine, and the unnatural glow increased in its intensity. I couldn't tell if I'd aggravated him. Frankly, I didn't give a damn. If his kind could devour souls, then I needed to know that I could save her. I sat up further, ignoring the strain in my shoulder. "Tell me!"

"It is likely, yes."

Unexpected relief washed through me, and I sagged back against the pillows. There hadn't been any doubt in my mind, Radu needed to die, but now failure was not acceptable. Glinda was depending on me. It wasn't just about my own personal vendetta. Though, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. His trickery had been an attack on my pride, and I wouldn't let that happen again. Still, his treacherous words had disturbed me. "Do you think he'll move against the manor?" He'd made it quite clear that cutting Alucard's restraints was on his agenda, which meant Integra and Seras would be in danger.

Without taking his eyes off me, he strode over to me and fished a phone out of the pocket of his duster, grinning as I pulled it more firmly around my body. Flicking it open, he dialed quickly and turned his back on me as his beloved master finally picked up. With such a late hour, I imagined the phone would capture her attention. As her voice buzzed on the other end, he left the room, and I sighed in annoyance. Stretching the limits of my exhausted limbs, I reached for my bag and grabbed a change of clothes. Peeling the scraps of burned clothing off my body, I yanked on a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeved top. My aspect would prove increasingly annoying if I constantly burned off my clothing. I'd have to talk to Olivia and see if there was any way to circumvent that. Indecent exposure aside, I didn't exactly want my assets on display for everyone to see. Alucard already had enough fun at my expense. _Don't think I didn't miss that cocky smirk. Ass._

Laying back down, I couldn't help but draw his beloved coat up to my nostrils. His vanilla and gunpowder smell were strangely calming. It felt idiotic…but I simply added it to the list and closed my eyes.

Eventually, I must have fallen asleep because the door opened, jolting me awake. Olivia had returned with a few Styrofoam take-out containers. She smiled warmly and handed me one along with a plastic fork. "I hope Chinese is ok."

I opened the container and let the inviting smell of kung pao chicken fill my nostrils. "Very ok."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Significantly better. What was that stuff?" I questioned, remembering the tingling numbness.

"Sloan's invention. I just repeat the recipe and distribute it to the rest of the camp. Saved a lot of lives." Olivia commented in between bites of fried rice. "Though I'll have to remove the stitches tomorrow. Your healing should kick back in once you've gotten enough rest. Honestly, you've got the best healing I've ever seen, you know that?"

Chewing silently for a few minutes, I pondered the implications of that. My healing hadn't always been that way. It was a relatively recent development. "I've been told as much before, but it wasn't always like that."

"I'd probably say it was your aspect but…" Olivia gestured to me. "That's pretty badass by the way. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, but as you saw, my clothes suffer…plus I nearly burned the whole forest down.

"You could always just walk around naked." Olivia offered, a sardonic smile on her lips.

"Yea…I'm not sure the local authorities would agree. I don't think prison orange is my color." I giggled. "Hey, I never asked…what's your aspect?"

She smiled. "Didn't really get to show it off back there." Setting her takeout down on the table, she rose regally and rubbed her hands together. "Hold out your hand."

I eyed her for a moment before complying. She reached out and grasped my hand lightly. "Ok, hang on to your ass, Ryder."

Suddenly, her thumb pressed down on my wrist, and my muscles locked up. My fingers, which had been previously toying with the fabric of Alucard's duster, ceased their movement as well. It felt as if someone had turned off the switch between my brain and my limbs. "Holy shit…"

Olivia laughed, keeping her hold on my hand and wrist. "Partial paralysis. If I can get skin contact, even a little bit, I can freeze you up."

"This is insane!" I muttered, looking down at my body and trying desperately to move. Nothing I did seemed to work.

"I'm not infallible. Sloan's clocked me at five minutes holding a beastie. After that, I gotta charge my metaphorical batteries." She grinned, and then released my hand. Immediately, I flexed my toes, relieved at the ability to move again.

"Still, though…that's slightly terrifying." I shivered at the thought of being completely incapacitated for that long.

Olivia seated herself once more and picked up her food again. "So, are we going to talk about what happened back there, or are you purposefully stalling?"

I cringed at her accusing tone. "To my credit, I did try to warn you beforehand."

"I know. But, Jesus…a _vampire_ , Liz?" She gave me a withering look.

"Ok, ok, I know exactly how this looks." I scrubbed at my face in exasperation.

"I'm not sure you do." She countered. "You waltzed him right into our _camp_! It's bad enough we have one vampire to deal with but now we have to worry about another?"

I shook my head adamantly. "I would have never brought Alucard to Piedmont if I thought he was a threat to all of you. He saved my life once."

 _Under orders…_ A tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me, and I cringed.

"You can never trust his kind, Ryder. I don't care how long Hellsing's had their pet under control. It won't last, and you know it."

Her astute point only seemed to capitulate on my previous worries. "You're right. And when this is all over, I'll have time to address that. But for now, I'm begging you to cooperate with him." Belittling the issue only made things worse, but I could think of no other way other than putting it off. The idea of taking him on wasn't a pleasant one…if even possible. Even with the slayers' combined strength, I wasn't sure it was enough. And then there was the problem of his brother. The two seemed to be evenly matched. A small, sick part of me was half-tempted to allow them to duke it out and then pounce on the victor. The idea had a little merit, but my pride squashed it immediately. Radu was mine…Alucard could wait in line.

"You do realize what you're asking undermines everything the slayers have done since their creation, right?" Olivia's eyes bored into mine intensely.

"I'm well-aware." I murmured, playing with a loose fringe in my shirt. "And I also know that it's unfair of me to ask that much of you." My teeth worried the inside of my cheek. "I suppose you'll be leaving then?"

Olivia laughed humorlessly. "And leave you alone in this mess? Absolutely not. I'm seeing this through."

I blinked in surprise. Honestly, I'd expected her to storm out of here and head back to the camp.

"Grant it, I still don't trust that freak or the beastie…but I trust you, and that will have to be enough for now." She mused, tapping her plastic fork on the Styrofoam container. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ryder." Rising, she deposited the remainder of her leftovers in the mini fridge and grabbed her bag, turning into the bathroom.

"You and me both." I muttered under my breath, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Once I was on my feet, I stretched my shoulder experimentally and winced. I should've been resting, but I couldn't shut down my restless brain.

With one of our keys in hand, I walked down the hallways and ended up outside. There was a noticeable chill in the air that would've bothered a normal person. Varris leaned against the side of the building wearing a new set of clothes and smoking a cigarette. He inclined his head casually in greeting as I approached. "You look like shit." He grunted.

"I feel like shit." I agreed, taking a moment to really observe the werewolf. Underneath the street light, I noticed several white scars slashing across the skin of his neck. Many had tried and failed to kill him. Of those, my father had nearly succeeded. "Why are you still here?"

The musty-smelling smoke drifted around him lazily as he shrugged. "I hate slayers…but vampires I hate more." His nose twitched as he exhaled more smoke. "That's the last time that cocky shit makes a fool out of me."

I snorted. "Get in line then, he's got admirers already."

"Figured as much." He finally turned his jade-green gaze on me and gave me a clear once-over. "Not sure what you're made of, but its some tough stuff. I think your old man would be proud."

I bit down on my tongue to stave off the tears. "I'm not so sure about that."

He shrugged again, flicking the butt of his cigarette on the ground and grinding it into the concrete. "Call it how I see it."

"Are you sticking around, then?" My eyes followed a trail of shadows near the edge of the light provided by the street lamp. Feathers caressed my left cheek, and I rubbed it self-consciously, finding a spot of blood smeared across my palm. I gritted my teeth, knowing the Count was lurking nearby. His eavesdropping knew no bounds.

Varris visibly crinkled his nose, but otherwise ignored Alucard's presence. "I owe Sloan for covering my ass these past few years. I'm staying. But tell your friend to keep his distance."

No problems there. I think the feeling was mutual from Alucard's end. The combination of feathery caresses and the insistent pinpricks was quickly becoming overwhelming. I could see now that this would be more difficult than I thought. Even now, my body was priming itself for action again in the presence of such titans. My healing kicked into high gear, and I stood a little taller.

Varris rubbed his nose with a growl. "Damn that stinks to high hell! I'm crashing in the woods tonight. Don't wait up for me…I'm good at tracking." He sent a wave over his shoulder, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, and disappeared into the tree-line.

I watched him disappear for a few moments, ignoring the shadow that had overtaken me. My aspect pushed insistently against the mental wall I had erected to keep it under control as the sweep of feathers tried to command my attention. _God, he's annoying…_ "Well, are you going to just loom over me, or do we have new orders?"

My question was met with silence, and I sighed, still not giving him the pleasure of looking up into his crimson eyes like a trapped mouse. I stood at an average height, but Alucard still towered over me. I ground my teeth as the silence continued. The feeling of his presence alone was enough to fracture my fragile control over my aspect. It was strange. Losing control earlier had been a somewhat conscious decision to keep me alive, but now it was like it wasn't even listening to me anymore. It was so frustrating that I still couldn't quite understand the nuances of my aspect. Most slayers seemed to gain control fairly quickly, yet I struggled. More than ever, I wanted Glinda's advice. She always knew what to do…what to say to make me feel better. And she pushed me to be better. Thinking of her smile cracked open my mental door a tiny bit, and a wisp of flame danced across my left hand.

A gloved hand closed around my own, and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden contact. But, just like that, the flames were extinguished. Shock temporarily overrode my instinct to pull away from the unwanted touch as I unwillingly dragged my eyes to meet his. His cat-like pupils were slightly wider in the low light. "How do you keep doing that?" I blurted out, remembering how he'd somehow been able to calm me that dreaded night.

Once again, he ignored my question and chose to stare me down instead. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I glared back at him. Of course, I took the moment to appreciate the ebony wisps of hair that escaped from his fedora, contrasting starkly with his pale skin. I save his fiery eyes for last. Something about staring into them brought forth strange feelings within me. It felt like I could conquer the world…I felt powerful. Logically, I knew I shouldn't feel that way, but it was the closest I could come to describe it. In addition, I felt the flames inside dwindle to a small flicker…like a candle flame. And he'd called _me_ interesting? Please…

I snorted at the errant thought, and he raised an eyebrow. _Shit…smooth move, Ryder._ "I don't get why you're so interested in me. You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me. You don't strike me as an idiot…you and I both know this will come to a fight."

"Perhaps that is exactly what I want." He crooned, his eyes flaring up.

"Then why not try me now?" I challenged, feeling my eyebrows push together as I worked through just exactly he wanted with me. If all he wanted was a fight, I imagined he would have attacked me by now. And while I wouldn't make it easy for him, even I wasn't dumb enough to think I'd stand a chance.

He leaned closer, and to my surprise, he frowned. "There would be no joy to be had in destroying you now."

 _Yea…that clears everything up._ "Look, I know how this works. When we do this, I fully expect you at your best. Nothing less." I stabbed a finger into his chest boldly, surprised by how much I found myself to desire the same thing. Then, it hit me. "I'm…not at my best…am I?"

His eyes mellowed out, and the silence between us dragged on longer than I liked. Finally, he gave me some reprieve and shook his head, a slow smirk growing on his lips. There it was. So, he wanted a worthy fight…but couldn't he just get that by defeating his brother? Maybe he's upset that he had to share with me. It still didn't make sense…but who was I to complain? He was very carefully evading why he needed _me_ for this job, but I expected no less from him. Over time, I wondered if I could persuade him to tell me. "You'll be straight with me one day, Count…bet on it."

His grip tightened almost painfully on my hand, and I could feel a sudden catch in his unneeded breaths before he released me. I didn't realize just how tightly he held onto my hand until the blood flowed back into it. My aspect jerked like a rubber band being snapped, and it slammed into my mental wall like a tidal wave. I jerked at the sudden sensation and pitched forward, finding myself in Alucard's arms. His distinct gunpowder and vanilla scent invaded my nostrils as my face pressed into the folds of the shirt underneath his duster. As I tried to right myself, stammering wild apologies, his hands suddenly clamped down around my upper arms. I stiffened at the action and chanced a shy look into his eyes. Immediately, I regretted it, because they burned like twin flames. He leaned in slowly, and my heart skipped several beats as I tried to get a hold of myself. However, as he bypassed my jawline, I froze. If he had noticed the reaction, he didn't give any indication.

My shaking hands found the cool metal of his favored handgun, and I instinctively wrapped a hand around the grip. The action, of course, was ridiculous considering my lack of experience with handguns, but a comfort nonetheless as his lips caressed the column of my throat. Everything inside me tensed as I waited stupidly for the sting of his teeth. The worst part of it, I found, was the fact that I had again left my weapons inside…leaving me completely at his mercy.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he withdrew, and a shudder went through his frame. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as his grip relaxed on my arms and he stepped back a few feet. The fire in his crimson eyes had dwindled only slightly and an emotion I couldn't place flickered across his expression. It was only brief, but I found myself trying to chase it. But, much like chasing smoke, it was useless. Unknown frustration built within me as I tried fruitlessly to figure him out. He said one thing and acted completely different. Then, he went and scattered my brain cells to the wind, making it much harder to decipher him.

As I watched him turn on his heel and walk away, I tried not to think about the fiery trail his lips had left on my skin…or the fact that a small traitorous part of me had been disappointed when he pulled away.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry about the wait! Hope this makes up for my absence! Feedback is always welcomed! Let me know what you think so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 15: The Lies We Tell_**

"I really think a Jeep would be more practical."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Three days had passed since our run-in with Radu and we were nowhere closer to sniffing up the Conclave's sneaky tail-feathers. As if that wasn't bad enough, Radu's little lackey had completely totaled our vehicle before Alucard and Olivia were able to destroy her. Now, facing the necessity of buying a car, I was less than pleased. No one could seem to agree on what to purchase. Hours ticked by, and I had been growing more and more impatient as we continued to waste time.

"What about the Hummer? Nothing like mowing down freaks in a miniature tank." Varris leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied with his input as he gestured to the large black behemoth of a vehicle.

"I'm not steam-rolling all over the countryside in that gas-guzzler!" Olivia threw up her hands in exasperation. "Besides, we have to stick to the budget."

Varris simply grinned wider and bumped my shoulder with his. "I'll pitch in a few more bucks just to see this little-chickadee behind the wheel." He winked, and I nearly shoved him out of his chair in annoyance.

"The best we can do is a diesel pickup, if that suits your fancy." I grumbled at him, ignoring his jab at my size. "It's got the room we need and should be a bit easier on our wallets."

Olivia and Varris actually seemed to contemplate the idea until finally they agreed and rose to pick out the vehicle. Rubbing my forehead, I escaped to the back of the dealership and snagged a cup of water. Pushing open the glass double doors, I stood surveying the area as I sipped the water. I had no desire to be snuck up on, though I doubted we'd get trouble during the day.

Alucard lounged against the wall, his red hat and black curtain of hair shielding his face from me. Even with his goggles firmly in place, I could tell the transcendent was extremely bored. A slight frown had graced his lips. He hadn't said much to me since our conversation a few nights ago. He only spoke to me when needing to relay information from his master. Integra had yet to speak to me. The silence on her end was a bit unnerving, but I let it slide for the moment. Apparently, she was confident in the forces stationed at the manor. Personally, I wasn't so sure. One attacking vampire was one thing, but Radu was like an army packed into one freak. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth as I imagined Seras trying to take him on by herself. And perhaps I wasn't giving the vampiress enough credit. After all, I had yet to see her in a real fight. If Alucard had chosen her, I doubt she was a pushover. Still, Radu's words to his brother had stuck with me. Because, despite my feelings towards Integra and Seras, I wasn't so sure about Alucard.

A bubbling sound brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt just as searing hot liquid ran over my left hand. I yelped, and the plastic cup clattered to the concrete. Steam rose from the spilled water, and the cup had warped into an unrecognizable lump. I'd been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't been keeping tabs on my aspect. Frustration had me gripping the railing in front of me. Since Alucard's strange suppression of it, I'd been having a difficult time keeping it under wraps. The fire seemed to run in tandem with my emotions. I'd had to buy more clothes after incinerating my two Hellsing uniforms on accident.

Movement caught the corner of my eye as Alucard shifted slightly in his spot. I glared at him sharply as he smirked. _Oh, he's enjoying this far too much…_ That asshole still hadn't told me how he was able to put a lid on my aspect. So, I was determined not to speak with him until he came clean about his actions. Turning away with a huff, I shoved my hands in the pockets of my new jade green cargo pants. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. My eyes roved over the lot until I caught sight of Olivia and Varris standing near a glossy black pickup, engaged in deep conversation. To my surprise, instead of looking like they were arguing like usual, they were smiling. A frown wormed its way to my lips as I watched Olivia laugh and feather her fingertips over Varris's forearm. I leaned forward, itching to know what they were talking about when a gloved hand came down on my shoulder.

"And you accuse me of eavesdropping? Shame on you, Slayer." The smirk was audible in his tone.

I rolled my eyes and picked his hand off my shoulder. "Those two certainly seem…chummy." His presence alone dimmed the flames flickering within me, and I tried not to let him get to me.

"Hmmm, does that vex you?" He questioned me. His interest was clear, even while I couldn't ferret out the motivations behind the question.

"Well…no…it's not really any of my business who she gets involved with..." I stammered, acutely aware of his knuckles trailing across the back of my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "But beasties are unpredictable."

Thankfully, a salesman approached, and they broke apart…but I didn't miss the heated stare Olivia gave Varris before she turned to acknowledge the other man.

I turned away, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks at the exchange. It felt like I'd been intruding on something private. Unfortunately, that left me to the mercy of a certain arrogant vampire. He was currently peering over the top of his goggles at me, his smirk widening until a razor-sharp fang came into view. I blanched at the sight and tried to look anywhere but at him. Those eyes were my undoing far too much for my liking. Instead, I fixed my gaze down at his leather riding boots, trying to be fascinated with a scuff on the left toe. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why he wore that get-up. It didn't exactly fly under the radar in the states. Thankfully, his imposing aura kept questions at bay. At least, that seemed to work on the men. He all but charmed the pants off the receptionist when we first walked in, who looked like she could've swooned from his attentions. I had to admit, the guy knew his way with the ladies.

Still, the unexpected flare of some emotion I couldn't place when he spoke to her lingered. It was disturbing to me, and I attempted to quash it immediately. The entire thing had been an act, I knew that. But, for some reason, his charm made me grind my teeth.

"That isn't all, is it, Slayer?"

A sigh escaped me, and I took a step back from him, still unwilling to meet his eyes. "I don't know. This whole thing reeks. There's something we're missing. And Desiree hasn't called yet. We're practically waiting for a fight. I don't particularly like being hunted."

Alucard chuckled. "You prefer to hunt. I can relate."

I shivered at his tone. "It's not the same thing…"

"Isn't it? Does your heart not race? Do your muscles not tighten in anticipation for the kill?"

A lump formed in the back of my throat, and I attempted to swallow it down. I couldn't deny that I'd felt those exact feelings before, and it was haunting that he was attempting to compare the two of us. I was nothing like the monster beside me…yet, I couldn't deny that hunting beasties had been my most favored game. "Maybe. I liked the challenge." As if transported back to my mercenary days, I could almost hear the sing of Fang's blade cutting through the air. My chest ached at the loss of my favored weapon. But having another one made to fit my standards would be nigh impossible anymore. I'd made the weapon myself after slaving over the forge for days. It had been made from the power of my hate at the time…my desire for Radu's death. Slayer weapons were special…made to fit the user. My father's blades were useful in a fight, but I wasn't fighting at my best without a scythe. "But don't presume that makes me like you, Count." I frowned, finally taking a chance and looking into his demonic eyes. "We are nothing alike."

"You're very right." He agreed, his eyes flaring as I regarded them. "A mere human who presumes to stand above me." He drew close, and I nearly stumbled backwards to avoid him. Regardless, his breath wafted over to me, carrying a concentrated dose of his vanilla scent…combined with something coppery. "You could be much more." Alucard bared his fangs in a sadistic smile.

I unwillingly broke his gaze to stare at his teeth, and I was reminded of how close I'd been to becoming his next meal. "You're kidding, right?"

"Am I?" He crooned, and the serious light in his crimson eyes nearly had me backpedaling.

"Uh…thanks? But, no thanks…" I made an attempt at levity and stepped back. _Had he…was he offering what I thought he was offering?_

"One day, you will waste away and become dust on the wind. Another weak and pathetic human." He taunted me with a smile. "Your power does not have to be wasted on mortality."

I snorted. "I'm not afraid of death, Alucard. I don't make a habit of inviting it early despite how I tend to act. What I _am_ afraid of…is failure. I failed Glinda…my parents…but I'll be damned if I fail Sir Integra. So, no, I must politely decline."

For once, it had appeared that _I_ had taken the Count by surprise. His eyes widened briefly, and he drew away from me, clearly stumped. The silence was fairly damning as he looked me up and down with those crimson irises. Only the slight tilting of his head, and his sharp intake of breath through his nose alerted me before a familiar voice nearly made me jump.

"Wow, look at Mr. Tall Dark and Dead."

"Dez!" I gasped, leaning around Alucard's tall frame to find the statuesque blonde striding confidently our way, her hand on her favored silver-pronged whip. Her old rapier was strapped on the opposite hip.

I nearly crashed into her in my haste. "I was thinking the worst! Why didn't you call?"

"Az was good…just not good enough. Thought I'd track you down after he gave up the hunt." She squeezed my shoulders, then stepped back to observe me. Her cerulean eyes then traveled past my shoulder. "Who's your bloodsucker friend?"

"Ah, this is Alucard." I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering just when this would escalate into a fight.

"Alucard." Desiree tested the name on her tongue. "You're pretty easy on the eyes, Alucard. My friend ever tell you that?"

"Dez!" I hissed, feeling the heat creeping up my neck.

Alucard, to my surprise, laughed. "Ryder has neglected to mention such."

 _Great…two people not afraid to put me on the spot…fantastic._

"I take it you're her 'mysterious agent'. Well, I guess I gotta give Hellsing points for originality." Desiree's pink lips rose in a smirk as her eyes traveled over his form. I nearly gagged at the way she seemed to undress him with her eyes. What the hell was wrong with everyone lately? I mean, yea he was attractive…in a dangerous sort of way.

Gritting my teeth, I folded my arms over my chest, staring at the two. Alucard wore a smile like the cat that got into the cream, and Desiree seemed to be enjoying my discomfort a little too much. "Did you find out anything? It's not like Az to just give up like that. The man's like a bloodhound."

"Yesterday evening he got a call. I was close enough to catch a few words, but not everything. But he looked pretty damn pissed. I managed to catch wind of where he was headed, though." She pursed her lips. "You aren't going to like this."

I cocked an eyebrow, urging her to go on.

Desiree sighed, and worry settled into her expression. "London."

Icy talons sank into my chest. "W-why? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I have no idea." Desiree shifted her stance as her expression darkened. "There's more. Az wasn't the only one on the hunt. There was a woman following you…and I didn't particularly like her aura."

"What did she look like?" I exchanged a look with the Count, already having a guess.

"I couldn't really tell. Light colored hair…lots of bandages…"

"Iscariot." I hissed. "I knew they wouldn't leave it alone."

Desiree's eyes widened. "Iscariot? Oh, boy…"

A loud vibration on my hip demanded my attention, effectively silencing Desiree's words. Grasping the silver phone, I pulled it out and turned away from the group. "Sir?"

"Elizabeth, it's Arthur."

My muscles tensed. It had been Integra's number that called me. "Is there a problem?"

"Indeed. The manor has been receiving some unwelcome guests as of late. I'm afraid Sir Integra requires your presence immediately." His tone was smooth, but there was an underlying tension in his tone.

Desiree's boots clicked as she approached me with a questioning look. "What is it?"

I waved her off. "Why can't she tell me herself?"

"She is…indisposed at the moment." There was a flatness to his tone that made my guts twist uncomfortably.

"Arthur, what the hell is going on?" I demanded, and I watched Alucard shift out of the corner of my eye.

"Alucard is to remain in the states. Sir Integra was very specific in her command. Only _you_ are to return to the manor. Damien shall arrive within the hour to pick you up." Arthur continued, obviously ignoring my question.

"But…" I began to argue, but the line went dead. Shock rippled through me at the butler's rudeness. It was highly irregular for him.

A large hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. Alucard's blazing crimson orbs blazed into mine. "Slayer."

 _Fuck…he isn't going to take this well._ "Sir Integra has ordered me back to the manor…and…she wants you to stay here."

"What?!" Alucard hissed, and both Desiree and I recoiled from the whip-like lash of his sudden anger.

"I'm coming with you!" Desiree jumped in.

I shook my head. "No way. Sir Integra was clear…just me."

A burst of volatile rage from Alucard had feathers scattering over every inch of my skin. He was practically twitching. Seeing his overprotectiveness over his master was rather frightening…and at the same time, comforting.

"Chill out before you attract attention!" I murmured quickly under my breath, shooting a glance at the curious eyes on us inside the dealership.

Alucard was still seething, but his ethereal shadows no longer whipped around him violently. Quick as a flash, he grasped my arm and suddenly, it felt as if I dropped out of existence before tumbling into soft grass. Gasping, and trying to keep a hold of my lunch, I straightened and looked around, finding myself in a heavily wooded area. Two hands clamped down on my shoulders, spinning me around. The Count was still very much gripped in the throes of his fury. Had his anger been directed elsewhere, I would have been fascinated by the show of emotion. Unfortunately, I was on the receiving end of it, and felt my hackles raise as the urge to draw my blades became paramount. Easing my hand downward, I wrapped my hand around the hilt cautiously.

He gripped my chin with a fierceness that turned my blood to ice. "You _will_ protect my master in my stead. Should anything happen to her, then on your head be the consequences."

I shivered in his grip but refused to break his blazing glare. "Nothing's going to happen as long as I have a say in it."

He seemed to search my eyes for the longest time before his grip slackened on my chin, yet he didn't let go. A snarling sound drew my attention, and Baskerville melted from his shadow. The hellhound chuffed loudly in greeting and fixed me with its red-eyed gaze.

"Sir Integra won't be happy." I reminded him, seeing his intention. Then, it struck me…his defiance was rather unusual for him. As far as I had seen, he obeyed orders without question. I didn't even think he could bend the rules but here he was…toeing the line. My gaze shifted to the runes on his gloves, signaling his restrictions, and I instantly paled. Some of the markings were missing. I reeled with the implications and forced myself not to panic.

Alucard's eyes narrowed at me, and I attempted to school my expression. Perhaps he didn't know. "I will accept the punishment my Master sees fit."

The hound, ignoring his master for the moment, bumped my hand in comradery and swiped his tongue across my cheek. I grunted and pushed his black nose away, noting that his beloved pet seemed a bit bigger than the last time I'd seen it. "Fine. Do me a favor and keep my friends out of trouble. Yes, that includes the mutt."

The vampire's nose visibly twitched in disgust, and I merely smirked. "Take it easy, big guy. I got this." As I turned to face the sounds of the helicopter, a gloved hand engulfed mine.

Startled, I turned to face significantly softer crimson eyes. The sight rendered me nearly mute, and for the first time, Alucard looked like the years had worn on him. "You are the only human who can destroy me. You _will_ live."

I blinked in shock at his soft words…so filled with violence. It reminded me once again that this vampire was more conflicted than any creature I'd come across. One moment he was ruthless and bloodthirsty and the next…he seemed genuinely sad. I could only nod and swallow the lump in my throat as I practically tore my hand from his and headed to the waiting copter.

Damien flew through the night, looking absolutely enormous perched in the pilot's seat. Baskerville melted in my shadows for the trip, but the wisps of sensation on my spine reminded me constantly that he was there. When I'd first entered the aircraft, Damien looked less than pleased to see me, but eventually opened up and allowed some small talk once we stopped to refuel. I learned that the hulking man had been working for Integra for ten years and used to be a body guard for high profile individuals. He'd killed his first vampire several years before he was employed by Hellsing, and Integra made him a better deal than his previous employer. Damien was certainly rough around the edges, but his admiration for Integra was obvious.

"She's got more balls than anyone I've ever worked with." He commented as he checked over the aircraft before making the journey across the ocean.

I fidgeted as I watched him work. "Is she alright?"

He paused for a moment, then his eyes hardened. "Not allowed to say, Ryder."

"I figured." I muttered, pushing a hand through my braided hair. _Drat…so he's still not that fond of me._ Well, I _did_ lay him out the first day I was at the manor…so a few hurt feelings were acceptable.

Damien seemed to pick up on my somber mood because he sighed heavily. "Nothing for you to worry about till we get back."

I dipped my head in thanks at the hulking man, who rose and started up the copter once more. Climbing it, I secured myself and tried to get some sleep. At least one of us was going to need it. But the constant roar in my ears and the cans on my head kept me awake every time the craft tilted. Eventually, exhaustion must have won out, because the sound of the rotors slowing down alerted me of our landing on the helipad atop the manor. The moment I stirred, Baskerville jumped free and shook his shaggy fur, perking his pointed ears and surveying the land beyond the estate. His big snout flared and snuffled as his nails clicked on the surface. Damian gave the dog a furtive glance before exiting the craft.

Without waiting for the hulking man, I dashed inside with bag in hand and Baskerville on my heels. The shred of Alucard's consciousness appeared to be as anxious as I was to see her.

Downstairs, Arthur stood before Integra's office looking more bedraggled than usual. He dipped his head as I neared the office, but visibly paled when he caught sight of Baskerville. "Ma'am."

"Hello Arthur." I tried a smile, but felt it was inappropriate based on the mood swirling through the manor. "Is Sir Integra available?"

"She should still be awake, Elizabeth. But I'd strongly recommend making the dog wait outside."

Baskerville pinned his ears to his skull and let out a guttural snarl, voicing his opinion directly.

"It wasn't my plan to bring him…he was being stubborn." I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the mutt harshly. "Please…just wait outside? I'll brief you later."

The snarls quieted only slightly, but to my relief, he stepped back. However, those crimson eyes never left mine as I knocked on the door.

A weak "enter" came from within, and I twisted the knob. Throwing open the doors, I frowned at first when I did not find the platinum haired Hellsing woman sitting at her desk as usual.

"Over here, Ryder." A rasping voice brought my attention to a bed situated in the corner. A single lamp was on, and Integra appeared to be in the middle of some paperwork. Her single cerulean eye roved over the papers in front of her once more before pushing the rolling desk away and regarding me. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her. She appeared to have aged significantly since I'd last seen her, and a dark circle had taken up residence underneath her visible eye. My feet rooted me to the spot as she pinned me in place with her stare…thankfully, still as icy as before.

"Sir…" My voice was barely over a whisper. I'd imagined the manor under siege…but not I was beginning to see why Arthur had been frantic over the phone. The Hellsing heir was obviously sick.

She rolled her good eye and beckoned me closer. "Don't make me waste my voice, Ryder. Come here."

I obeyed, hearing the creak of the floorboards underneath my combat boots. Swallowing the lead ball that had taken up residence in my throat, I found my own voice. "What's wrong?"

The Iron Maiden let out a weary sigh. "Something I have kept to myself for years now. In the end, I was already told treatments would likely not buy me any significant time."

I drew in a sharp breath, not believing what I was hearing. "Cancer…"

Integra nodded. "My lungs." A wry smirk wormed its way to her lips.

My teeth slammed together as I shook my head. "All those damn cigars…Integra…"

"My family has never had a fair track record when it comes to lifespan, Ryder. If it wasn't my vice of choice, it would have been something else." She assured me.

Frustration had my fists clenching and I began pacing in front of her bed. "How long?"

"A few months if luck favors me. It rarely does." She remarked with a chuckle, which soon morphed into a horrendous cough. The sound made me shiver.

"Dammit!" I clenched my teeth together to the point of pain as I grappled for a way to make the situation right. Panic was most paramount within me. I'd come to see her as family over the past few months…she'd done much more for me than was required. Violent shaking took hold of my limbs as I leaned against the door of my aspect, feeling my control crumbling. "What the hell are we supposed to do? You know what this means! Is that why you made him stay behind?"

"It is a portion of my reasoning, yes." Integra admitted, the look in her eye suddenly pensive. "But I needed to speak with you alone."

"Why me?" I struggled against my aspect with a new desperation, not liking how her normally sharp tone had gentled.

"Because I have not been truthful with you, Elizabeth."

I gaped at her use of my first name. "What the hell do you mean?"

Her icy blue eye swept over me silently for a few moments. "It was no coincidence that you have come to your employment. I had been monitoring your movements since I caught wind of your…extracurricular activities." A fond smile curved over her lips.

"You…" I spluttered, absorbing the new information. "You set up that meeting intentionally…"

Integra nodded weakly. "You were difficult to track. But you looked too much like your father to hide from me for long."

 _That's the second time she mentioned knowing my father._ "Why did you go through the effort? Desiree, Glinda, and Alex were all capable slayers who could have done just as well, if not better than me under your guidance."

At the mention of my sister, Integra's face crumpled. I drew back at the obvious sorrow woven into her weathered expression. "Glinda's death should have never happened. That will forever be _my_ responsibility."

I shook my head adamantly. "Never. If I had been a better warrior…she'd still be alive. You weren't there…"

"But I should have been. I should have put my foot down more harshly on visitations." Integra's gaze hardened once again. "I have failed you, Elizabeth."

Anger surged within me, and my aspect peeked through, sending a spark between my fingertips. "Why are you taking this all on yourself? Alucard had no qualms telling me I was an idiot!" I hissed. "All this shit is on me! Every time I turn around, I make mistakes that cost people their lives!" Stuffing the heels of my hands in my eyes, I groaned.

A warm hand reached out to grasp my own and pull it from my face. "You will no doubt continue to do so. Your father certainly made his share of mistakes…as have I."

The way she looked at me was throwing me off. It was strangely maternal. "How did you know him…you speak like…like you were friends."

Her grip tightened on my hand and she reached up to adjust her glasses while sweeping her platinum hair out of her aging face. "In a way, you would be correct. I met your father by happy accident, crossing paths after a Round Table meeting."

It dawned on me then. "The Wilhelm Contract. Bloody business." My father used to talk about it all the time. A pure-blooded werewolf alpha named Wilhelm had slipped through the Conclave's fingers one too many times and finally sent a lone slayer to deal with the problem. He'd been the most qualified slayer for the job, but disposing of the beastie hadn't been easy, and had left him physically and mentally scarred.

She nodded. "I slipped into a pub down the street to avoid the Knights' insatiable curiosity over my personal life. He was already sloshed, and the bartender was cutting him off."

"My father… _drunk_?" My jaw dropped open at the very thought. I'd never known him to overindulge. Then again, my mom never brought alcohol into the house…and maybe there had been a reason for that.

Integra laughed hoarsely and erupted into another coughing fit. When she recovered, she gave me a mischievous look. "Arcturious was less than pleased with me for escorting him out of the bar that afternoon. Passed out in the car on the way back to the manor. The next day, when he'd finally sobered up, he asked for my help."

"My father never mentioned asking for help with the contract. I guess he'd been protecting your secret." What else had he kept from me? Uncertainty began to cloud my head as Integra continued her story.

"We tracked the beast for days. Seras had begged me to do it herself, but I was too prideful. I wanted to regain my control after Alucard's absence." A dark look crossed her expression momentarily before it cleared. "Killing it had been a turning point for me. And I'd never anticipated that I would find myself fond of the man."

I stiffened. "You _slept_ together?! My dad was _married_!" I spat, tearing my hand out of hers before blue wisps flickered off my knuckles. Integra…not a virgin?! _Fuck no…I do not need to hear this…_

"I was not aware of it at the time." Integra sighed wearily, a flicker of embarrassment on her expression. "Your mother was pregnant with your sister when Arc left for London. And he left shortly after our…affair." She paused for a long few moments, taking in raspy breaths. "I had thought nothing of it…until Arthur brought the in-house doctor to examine me."

A bomb could have gone off in that moment, and it wouldn't have registered with me. Integra and my dad…and a kid? "Pregnant? Then…you have an heir." Momentary relief crashed into me like a tidal wave. "I…have another sibling, then?"

Integra shook her head, a dry smile on her lips. "I requested Arc to take the child after her birth. He agreed. After all, Hellsing manor is hardly an appropriate place to raise a child, take it from me."

At that moment, it felt like a laughing demon had pulled the rug out from underneath me. A hysterical laugh bubbled to my lips. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Integra challenged, sounding very eerily like Alucard in that moment. "Neither Arc nor Anya had blue eyes."

I drew in a shocked breath. It had been a source of debate between my sister and I at one point. My mother, Anya, had hazel eyes. And my father's eyes had been a storm grey. Glinda had inherited his eyes…and I had always been the odd-ball. "You're wrong…Anya was my mother!" At this point, it felt like I was grasping for something…anything to keep myself grounded. It just couldn't be true.

"Elizabeth, you must know the truth." Integra spoke firmly, her icy blue eye flashing dangerously. "I know you feel it."

Tears sprang to my eyes as it all began to sink in too quickly. "You…you left me alone! You let them all die!" My voice had risen to a pitch, and somewhere in the manor, I heard a dog snarling. "Why weren't you there when I needed you?"

Integra's pain was palpable, and she reached for my hand again before I snatched it away. Hot tears made tracks down my face as I glared at the sickly woman. "I grew up an _orphan_!"

"By the time I arrived in the States, it had been far too late." She rasped, her voice quavering. "You were long gone, and I had no way of finding you!"

"Oh, that's rich! Coming from the woman who commanded a fucking vampire! You could have sent Seras to find me! But you let your damn pride get in the way!" I hissed hatefully, feeling the flames licking up my back and ruining yet another shirt. "I can't believe you! How could you have done this to me?!"

A flash of fury in her icy eye was my only warning before she sat up in bed. "I was trying to save you from _my_ fate! Do you think I wish this on another child? I killed my traitorous uncle at the age of 12 for this organization! I was never allowed the indulgence of friends or other frivolous activities because there was _always_ work to be done."

I held up a palm to stop her. "You took that choice away from me." I muttered, feeling the hole Glinda had left in my chest tear wide open again. "I just…I need to go." I stood up and left the fuming woman.

Throwing open the doors, I ignored Arthur's presence and shoved past Baskerville. Turning, I disappeared into the room Glinda had stayed in all those months ago. Her scent clung to the sheets as I collapsed into the bed. Claws scratched at the door frantically, and I turned over, pulling the pillow around my head so I didn't have to hear the dog's pitiful whines. I didn't want him…I didn't want anyone…I just wanted to be alone.

Sometime later, a tentative knock sounded at the door. I frowned and turned over on the bed. "What?"

"Liz? It's me…Seras." Her voice filtered to me from behind the heavy door. "Can I come in?"

My tight grip on my pillow relaxed slightly. "I guess."

The door creaked open slowly, and I heard her light footsteps approach me. Tiny feet pitter-pattered across my spine, but it wasn't unpleasant. Tendrils of her shadowy arm skated across my exposed arm as she sat down on the bed next to me. I flinched away from her touch. "Did you know about this?"

"No! Of course not!" She gasped.

I relaxed a little bit. Seras didn't strike me as a liar. Fresh tears sprang forth as I berated myself for believing she had been part of the lie as well. "I'm sorry, Seras."

"Don't apologize." The vampiress spoke softly, slowly putting me at ease. "It's not your fault."

Sitting up, I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on top of them, observing the female vampire. Her soft crimson eyes were filled with obvious concern for me, and the moonlight streaming through the window bleached her blonde hair almost platinum. "What the hell am I going to do?" Instead of flaring up as usual, it felt as if someone had taken a fire extinguisher to my aspect. I wasn't angry anymore…just confused and faintly numb.

Seras's shoulders sagged. "I wish I had been there for you."

I shook my head fiercely. "It wasn't your responsibility to be there for me…it was Integra's." A sigh escaped me, and the ragged edges of the hole in my chest quivered. "What's done is done…none of us can go back and change anything."

"Master isn't going to take this very well." Seras worried, her blonde eyebrows delicately drawing together.

"He doesn't know yet…does he?" I questioned, swallowing a lump in my throat. If I was being honest, I wasn't looking forward to explaining that his Master was ill, and _I_ was to take her place. Grant it, we seemed to carry a fair amount of respect for each other, but I doubt that extended to following my orders. The thought made me a little sick.

Seras shook her head. "No, but he deserves to know."

My teeth gnawed on the inside of my cheek. "Not yet. I need time."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I gazed about the room…remembering how much time I spent in here after Glinda's death. Not a speck of dust was visible. Arthur had kept the place in immaculate condition. How much had he known? I didn't like the sting of betrayal I felt when I considered how much the Hellsing butler might have known.

"She's proud of you."

I regarded Seras's sincere smile. "She certainly has a funny way of showing it."

"Trust me, I can tell." The vampiress insisted.

It was easy for her to say. She spent a little over thirty years with Integra. I barely knew her…my own mother. The bite of my nails on the inside of my palms signaled my continued protest. Anya had raised me…and loved me even though I wasn't hers. That poor woman had to look in my eyes every morning and be reminded of my father's mistake. She truly had a heart of gold. "Thank you, Seras."

She gave me a full-toothed smile and enveloped me in a hug, her shadowy arm curling around me. "You, Integra, and Master are my family now. You're like the sister I've always wanted. And I'll be here for you."

"Oh…now you've done it." I whimpered, feeling the tears coming back as she released me. I swiped the back of my hand across my face to dry it.

The sudden scratching of claws and a low whine broke the tranquility of the moment, and I huffed in annoyance. "That'll be the mutt."

"ALUCARD!" Integra's voice echoed through the mansion, and Seras stifled a giggle at the Iron Maiden's rage.

"He's in for it now. I told him she didn't want him coming…but I suppose she should have been more specific." I shook my head at the vampire's antics. He'd found a loophole, but Integra would be less than impressed.

"I better go do damage control." I got up from the bed and opened the door, finding the shaggy hellhound outside with its red tongue lolling between its teeth. Piercing red eyes flickered over me briefly before spying Seras behind me in the doorway.

Arthur rounded the corner, out of breath and red in the face. The faithful butler didn't even try to hide his exasperation as he spied Baskerville.

I shrugged when he turned a stern gaze to me. "Don't look at me."

The mutt chuffed loudly and pulled its lips back to reveal its teeth as if to smile.

"Sir Integra has requested that the mutt stays outside…" Arthur began, but was interrupted by Integra's sharp tone across the hallway.

"Where it belongs!" She snapped.

A laugh bubbled to my lips as the familiar pinned its ears back and turned to stalk towards the entrance. Based on the way its eyes flashed, however, I knew it wouldn't be long before Alucard knew what was going on. My humor died quickly as I contemplated how to deal with the centuries-old vampire. My range of expertise with him was limited as it was…but his rage was rather terrifying. If I manage not to piss myself when the time comes…I would consider that a win.

 **AN:**

 **I always imagined Baskerville could be pretty cuddly...you know, when he's _not_ trying to bite your face off. Anyway, there's another chapter for ya. Let me know what you think so far. Feedback helps so so much so keep em coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 16: Level 0_**

Tomorrow morning, I rose early to find yet another new Hellsing uniform waiting for me by my bedroom door. This set was significantly more elaborate than my last set. The leggings and long-sleeved top were once again form-fitting but made of some kind of heavy fabric. The Hellsing coat-of-arms was patched onto the shoulder. A metal cuirass came with it, bearing the symbol of a howling wolf on it. I admired the craftmanship with awe, tracing the wolf's fangs with my fingertips. Like last time, the set came with a metal pauldron designed for my left shoulder. It took a bit of effort to get everything on, but when I did, I stopped cold at my reflection. I looked somewhat like a medieval knight from the movies. A few unruly wisps of mahogany brown hair escaped my braid and caressed my cheeks. Unwillingly, I stared into my own eyes, wondering why it took me this long to question their strange color.

Part of me was extremely thankful my sister had been ignorant of it, but another part of me wished she had known before she died. My father and Anya had taken their secret to their graves…and Integra had nearly done the same.

With my swords clipped at my hips, I stepped upstairs to report in. Unlike last night, Integra sat at her desk, hunched over some files with a crease between her brows. Pill bottles sat next to a big glass of water nearby. I doubted they held anything but painkillers. Her skin still held an unnatural pallor, but it looked better this morning. Still, it was a relief to see her sitting up and working. I had no unrealistic expectations of her to recover, but I hoped I had a few months to actually get to know my real mother. "Uh…Sir?" I found myself at a loss of how to address her.

Integra's lips twitched. "Integra will do, Elizabeth."

I sighed in relief. I don't think I could bring myself to address her as my mother, but this felt better than pretending that last night's conversation hadn't happened. "Integra…is there anything you need me to do?"

"Indeed, there is." She fixed me in place with a stern look. "Would you care to explain why the hound followed you here?"

I fidgeted. "Well, I told him he wasn't supposed to follow me…and apparently he saw a loophole in that command."

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I should have expected this. His paranoia regarding my safety drives him to disregard commands."

My eyebrows rose of their own accord. "You two seem…close."

"Did you expect anything less?" She challenged, cocking an eyebrow in mild amusement.

I chewed on my lip, choosing my words carefully. "It's just a little surprising…he's a monster, after all."

"That is a fact that will only be reinforced." She agreed. "But my father…your grandfather, Arthur, used to say that vampires were like little children crying out for death. It took me years to truly understand what he meant."

Her words struck a cord in me as I remembered those small bouts of sorrow I had picked up in Alucard's usually crazed disposition. "He wants to fight me."

Integra regarded me with obvious interest. "I suggest you not disappoint him, then."

"But…why? Why does he want that? It doesn't make any sense." I protested, raking a hand through my hair.

There was a knowing look in her eye that had me feeling there was more she was keeping from me. "Only humans can destroy monsters, Elizabeth. The sooner you realize that, the better."

I shook my head, still confused but willing to let the subject drop before my head could explode. "We could be expecting company any day now."

"What do you mean? Explain." Integra demanded.

I explained quickly what had happened with Desiree and what she was able to glean from Az's phone call. Of course, that led to a multitude of questions regarding Dr. Azazel and what he was capable of. From a tactical standpoint, it made sense that she wanted to be prepared. "He's ruthless…a scientist with a boner for torture and experimentation. A five-star slayer and a professional tracker. And he's much stronger than the rest of us." My mind flashed to memories I preferred to forget…and I could practically feel the lash of his whip on my skin. "Not to mention how Iscariot has been watching me too closely for my liking."

Integra's lips pursed at the mention of Section 13. "The Vatican wouldn't dare set foot on the estate after my previous warning."

"Yes, but its Iscariot we're talking about here." I pointed out. "And Desiree said I was only being tailed by one person."

Integra's good eye narrowed slightly. "Heinkel Wolfe."

"Oh, fantastic…so she does have a name. Well, she was less than pleased to see me when Makube showed up at Piedmont. What's the deal with her?" I asked, genuinely interested in the sharp-tongued Vatican bodyguard.

"She's a regenerator…a human weapon for Section 13." She explained.

I'd heard the term once before describing a priest who had gone toe-to-toe with Hellsing's vampire and lost. Apparently, they could get shot in the head without dying…a luxury a slayer couldn't afford even with accelerated healing. "Should I be worried?"

"Not necessarily. The Vatican is too weak to mount an attack against Hellsing. However, she should not be underestimated." Integra warned, adjusting her glasses back atop her nose. She took in a rattling breath and succumbed to a quick coughing fit.

"I'll keep my eyes open." I reassured her, wanting to do something to ease some of her suffering. It was bound to get worse as the weeks went by. My gut twisted at the thought of watching her waste away without being able to do anything about it.

She seemed to pick up on my morose mood, because her expression darkened. "Enough of that. I will not waste these last few months languishing when there is work to be done. Business will go on as usual." Her clipped tone left no room for arguments.

"If that's what you want…" I pursed my lips. "At least let me help you with that." I gestured to the paperwork steadily piling up on her desk. The stubborn woman, after much coaxing, finally agreed to my offer, and I got situated on the floor nearby.

By mid-afternoon, I'd been able to at least get her caught up with everything. Supernatural activity had been mercifully quiet in the area…with all the action happening back in the states. She was already stressed enough as it was. Surprisingly, much of the background stuff Hellsing did was incredibly boring. I wasn't prepared for everything to feel somewhat normal.

Stacking up the papers, I turned to return them to her desk. Upon opening the wrong drawer, I frowned at the sight of a thick book sitting inside. I sat the papers down and picked it up, thumbing through the pages. Runes littered the pages and notes had been left scribbled in the margins. No doubt, an alchemy book. I'd never seen one in person and had my doubts about the practice in the first place. My wandering eyes came across one page in particular that was riddled with more notes than usual. Integra's handwriting stood out starkly from the messier handwriting that had adorned the other pages.

"Snooping, Elizabeth?"

I jumped out of my skin at Integra's sudden closeness and backpedaled quickly. "I…I'm sorry…" _Jesus…she's worse than Alucard._

She merely smirked at me and carefully pulled the book from my hands, her good eye darting over the page I had paused at. "I'm sure you have questions…you always do."

"You got me there." I laughed uneasily. "Does this… _stuff_ actually work?"

"This masking circle did, yes. I performed it myself shortly after you were born." She eyed the page fondly before setting down the book and pulling off her right glove. A single black colored intricate rune colored the back of her hand.

I squinted at it. "Why on Earth did you do that?"

"To hide you." Her icy blue eye watched me carefully as she shut the book and slid it back in the drawer. "I was in need of a way to ensure that my lack of purity would not be detected."

"Jesus…so that's how you hid it from Seras and Alucard?" I gaped at her.

"It was only a small part of it. Thankfully, your slayer mutation took care of the rest. I feared when my servant returned that he had tasted it on your blood, but it seems your body protects you in more ways than one." Integra explained. "Even I had not anticipated his return, even when Seras had no doubt."

 _Fuck…I need a drink…_ "Glossing over the fact that you practically branded yourself to keep everyone in the dark…why bother?"

Her icy gaze softened a little before she closed her eye and leaned over her desk. "If you recall, I wanted to save you from my own fate. I had hoped that by the time you came of age that the responsibility would have moved to other trusted hands. I was wrong and ended up putting you in more danger."

 _Wait…did Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing just admit she was wrong? Read All About It! Hell's Officially Frozen Over!_ I breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay calm. The candle sitting on the desk flared up, causing the two of us to jump. The break in the situation caused a burst of humor to bubble up from my chest before I sobered. "You were trying to give me a life."

The Hellsing woman looked uncomfortable…as if expressing her feelings was unknown territory to her. "Unsuccessfully, that was the idea."

I clamped my hands down at my sides, watching the candle's flame turn blue. For a few moments, I watched it flicker in time with my breaths. "I should have never accused you of not caring. That was unfair. And, given our _unique_ situation…I can't say I wouldn't have tried the same thing. Are thanks in order?" I reached out tentatively, placing my hand over hers on the desk.

Her shoulders stiffened, and I worried suddenly if I'd pushed her too far before suddenly I was enveloped in her arms. Now, it was _my_ turn to go stiff. A tidal wave of emotion crashed into me like a tsunami, and I had enough of a mind to hold my hands away as my aspect burst to life. She didn't have to vocalize it…because I knew she loved me in that moment.

A knock at the door broke the moment, and I nearly stamped my foot in anger at whoever was about to interrupt. I had my mother back, and I didn't want to share her. I'd wanted to spend the rest of the day grilling her, but when Arthur's white-haired head poked around the corner, I knew our time was up for the day. Integra sighed audibly and gestured for him to come in. She shot me an apologetic look as the faithful butler brought in tea and another small stack of papers.

I showed myself out, knowing there would be time for us to talk more later. Still, with time against me, I didn't want to waste a moment. Feeling antsy and a bit on edge, I headed downstairs and out into the courtyard. There was a decent nip in the air, and a slight breeze had picked up, bringing with it dark clouds on the horizon. With how high the humidity was, I knew we were in for some serious snow. Ignoring the weather, I drew my swords and tested out the weight of my new armor. It was only a slight difference and wouldn't affect my movement too much if at all. The biggest problem was the lack of reach my father's blades provided. Being so used to the length of a scythe, it was still an adjustment to get used to dual-wielding. Spinning, I swung while pivoting in place…a move I'd watched my father perform before. It felt awkward…forced. Gritting my teeth, I put more force into my swings, relishing how the blades sung through the air. The burn in my muscles was delicious.

My frustrations only seemed to get worse the further I pushed myself. It felt like pushing two of the same ends of different magnets together. My aspect flared, and I didn't bother to stop the rush of flames licking over my armor. Surprisingly, the flames had not destroyed the sleeves of my shirt yet. Now, the weight made sense. All pieces of my uniform were flame retardant. I shook my head as I realized just who had tipped her off about my little problem. It begged the question just how detailed Alucard was in his reports to his master.

Feathers fluttered briefly over my skin, and I sighed. _Speak of the devil._ Baskerville loped lazily towards me, his nose twitching. Breathing hard, I sheathed my swords and swiped a hand over my sweaty forehead. I snapped my fingers to stay calm, and only ended up creating sparks. _Stay calm…he won't know._ Yet, there was a small part of me that was afraid he would find out…or what he would do when he did. What expectations did he have?

"Having fun in the doghouse?" I teased, loving the way the creature's ears pinned against its skull. A sharp growl escaped from between his teeth, and I frowned. My joke had not been taken well, and on some sense, I could feel tension rolling off him in waves. Stalking towards me, the familiar waited until we were nose-to-nose before letting loose a terrifying snarl. If I hadn't been anticipating it, I probably would have pissed myself. Regardless, the hound's breath was awful.

I leaned away from the hound's maw, waving a hand in front of my face to chase away the stench. "Holy shit…you only have to ask for a Tic-Tac. When was the last time you flossed?" Ok, at this point I knew I was pushing it…but knowing that everything I said was relayed to his master only egged me on.

Baskerville's hackles raised, and his crimson eyes flashed. _Ok…we're not in the mood for humor._ Not that I could blame him. He probably couldn't remember the last time he'd been left in the dark about things. "Alright, chill out, will you? Integra…" I caught myself and quickly tried to cover up my gaffe. " _Sir_ Integra is fine, at least for now."

The beast relaxed only minutely, but those keen eyes missed nothing. He was no fool. Another low growl issued from deep within his chest, and I sighed. Unclipping my swords, I laid them down without breaking eye contact with beast. Slowly, I lowered myself to a sitting position, drawing my knees up to my chest. I pointed at the ground indicating that he should sit. Finally, the black dog chuffed and conceded, lowering itself down. I wondered how much of that was of his own will or if he was subconsciously answering the call of my hidden Hellsing blood. For once, I really didn't want to know.

"So, I get you're mad…" I started, ignoring the snarl the hound sent my way. "But I'd very much like to keep my head, and I'd like to have this conversation with you face-to-face instead of through your faithful mutt. Don't you trust me?"

An audible snort escaped the shaggy mutt, and his right ear flicked.

"Yea…I don't know what that means…" I muttered dryly as a shiver ran through me. It had gotten a lot chillier since I'd left the manor, and a fog was beginning to blow in.

Baskerville froze suddenly, lifting his nose to the air. At the same time, a prickling sensation raced up my spine so quickly I wondered if it had happened at all. I shot up just as the hellhound got to its paws. The fog had thickened significantly, and I could no longer see the gates around the estate.

I pulled my swords free, not liking the sensation that we were being watched. The back of my neck prickled, and I whirled, staring into the oppressing fog nervously.

The hellhound's loud baying and the sharp pinprick in my side were my only warnings before a mass of fur and teeth broke from the fog first, making a beeline for me. I only had a split second to raise my swords to block before it was upon me, knocking me to the ground roughly. Hot, rotten-smelling breath saturated my face and hair as a glob of drool dripped from between razor sharp teeth. Claws bore down on my armored shoulder. My muscles shook with effort as I kept its jaws from clamping around my neck. The blades cut into the monster's skin, but it didn't seem to notice the pain. Summoning my strength with a roar, I threw it off. Its hulking body tumbled to the ground. But Baskerville was upon it before I could blink. A series of wet snapping noises ensued as the hellhound clamped the wolf's head between his jaws and shook. Black blood splattered the ground as the beastie went limp. Throwing back his head, be bayed once more, the sound traveling across the entire estate. If Integra had been unaware of the attack, she would know now.

As if flicking on a switch, more lycanthropes emerged from the fog, their yellow eyes flashing wickedly. Howls filled the air and claws ate up the dirt. There had to be several dozens of them…moving in a pack formation. The most I'd seen running together was 7…and after that they tended to rip each other apart. This…this was unheard of. Their combined aura blocked the presence that was weighing heavy on my senses. There had to be an alpha in there somewhere.

But I didn't have time to think about it as the first beastie reached me. It reached for me with its claws and I spun, swinging my blade and slashing through flesh. Blood splattered the courtyard, and it fell like a sack of potatoes. Two more met the same fate before the pack switched tactics. They seemed to be completely unconcerned with Alucard's familiar, choosing instead to engage me once the hellhound was preoccupied. It was smart…too smart. I jerked back from one just in time to hear its jaws snap at the air and ran another through with both blades. Blood splattered my face as I kicked one off and plunged both blades into its head.

White-hot pain sliced through my un-armored shoulder as one managed to close its jaws around me. A strangled cry left my lips as I slashed furiously at the beastie. Its breath fanned my neck as it squeezed harder at my struggles. Other wolves tried to join the party, and I kicked out ferociously to keep them at bay. I could feel my blood pooling at an alarming rate underneath my armor. Twisting, I shoved backwards into the beastie, allowing it to grasp more of my shoulder in its serrated jaws but ultimately allowing me to plunge my blade deep into its chest. It croaked but unfortunately, reaffirmed its grip on me. I'd missed its heart by a mile…and my gut twisted as I watched the wound begin to heal itself before my eyes.

The pack howled with glee as the wolf's jaws met bone and an ear-splitting shriek tore up through my throat. Boiling hot lava flowed through my veins, and I could feel my body rejecting the wolf's infectious saliva. Roaring, I threw open the door to my aspect and set my whole body ablaze. Yelping, the wolf released me, and I toppled to the ground. Sucking in a breath, I felt the flames rush to my lungs before I exhaled violently at the wolves prowling around me. The fire caught, and the dumb creatures howled as they tried to put out the white-hot flames. With some time, I rolled away and stood on unsteady legs. I caught sight of Baskerville devouring a beastie alive. Guts and blood spilled everywhere as the hellhound bayed with delight.

Still, more beasties came. Even as my healing staunched the blood flow, I knew with every beastie I put down, two more emerged from the fog. There were just…too many. I hacked and slashed madly, letting my aspect fly in every direction. The scent of seared flesh and fur permeated the air. With each slash of their claws, I retaliated twice as viciously, cutting off heads and plunging my blades deep into flesh. At this point, I was covered in gore…and loving it. Through the pain, my heart raced, and a maniacal laugh bubbled to my lips. Baskerville responded readily to my laugh, letting loose a guttural bellow.

Then, the distinct crack of a gunshot seared through the air, practically splitting a beastie's head in half. The dumb beasts raised their noses, trying to ferret out the source before another shot rang out, and another head exploded, sending brains and blood in all directions. A savage grin took over my face.

"Send these mutts to hell, Mignonette!" Pip's distinct voice reached my ears and I craned my neck to peer at the top of the manor. A stranger seemed to materialize from Seras's shadowy arm, aiming a rifle down on the beasties attempting to breach the manor. The familiar had reddish brown hair, almost as long as mine, and braided underneath a brown slouch hat. An eyepatch covered his left eye. At my perusal, the familiar turned and winked his good eye at me before blasting more wolves in the head. Seras's heavy rifle hit hard and true, taking care of the targets still hidden in the fog.

A sensation of the gravity getting heavier bore down on my shoulders, and I jerked, seeking out the source of the sensation. As I avoided the swipe of a beast's claws, a sharp crack split the air next to my ear. Stunned, I whirled and was thrown to the ground by an unseen force. My senses broadened, trying desperately to find what had thrown me. But it was difficult to feel anything besides the constant pinpricks of the wolves. I tripped a beastie as I righted myself, sinking my blades slowly into its abdomen. A wet gurgle exploded from between its teeth as it stared at me with unbridled hatred before going limp.

A steady clapping sound began, and I trained my ears towards the slow sound of footsteps in the grass. I straightened as the wolves around me began to cower, shoving their snouts into the dirt and growling submissively. A figure emerged from the fog, clapping his hands together slowly. "Bravo, Ryder. What a fantastic display to witness. It is so bracing to see my hypothesis come to light. Once exposed to enough significant stress, the aspect will emerge to protect the slayer."

I gritted my teeth at the familiar voice as Az stepped from the curtain of the fog. His white lab coat flowed out behind him like an eerie cape. The doctor's deep, ocean blue eyes flashed with interest when they settled on me. "I always knew you had the potential…I just didn't push hard enough. Fascinating! I have never seen such a violent aspect! It's everything we have ever wanted…perfection!" He laughed like a maniac and his fingers skirted over a device clipped to his left arm. "No matter. How do you like my latest and greatest creations?"

Nausea had bile rising in my throat as my aspect roared for blood from the man who had tortured too many slayers to count…for the sake of Frankenstein science. "They're vile…kinda like someone else I know."

"You seem to have grown a spine far too late, Ryder." The doctor spread his arms out gleefully, a mad gleam in his eyes. My stomach lurched at the sight. It was a look he used to give the new recruits before laying his whip over their backs. His excitement dimmed slightly as he tapped his fingers twice on the device's screen, bringing it in front of his face. "Perhaps I should thank you for your contributions. Without your blood, I would have never been able to augment their healing."

I forced myself to remain stoic, but his statement threw me. I'd already known that they'd used us for experiments…but I'd never imagined that my blood in particular had been a source of his interest. A sickness like never before built, and my stomach threatened to reject my lunch. Memories I'd long buried rose back to the surface.

 _"Prove yourself…get back on your feet." A cool, detached voice spoke in my ear as I knelt on the floor, biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood._

 _Despite my best efforts, a whimper escaped from my lips, and the sudden lash of the whip scoured my skin once more, shoving my face into the cold floor. Blood tricked down my back and dripped onto the floor as tears trickled down my cheeks. The flick of a switchblade was my only warning before the blade was pressed into the soft skin of my throat. "Get. Up." He commanded._

 _I complied slowly, fighting the pain pulsing through every pore. Slowly, I raised my eyes and schooled my expression into one of cold indifference. Showing emotion would earn me another lash. "So weak. Reach for it…the power. Become more than human."_

 _My teeth clenched as I tired futilely to find what they meant, sweating from the effort as twelve pairs of eyes stared at me through the glass of the observation deck. It was so quiet that I could hear my heart galloping in my chest._

 _Az frowned, then shook his head after several minutes ticked by. "Disappointing. Subject has repeatedly resisted physical and emotional stressors." The faceless figures in the observation room began whispering amongst themselves as the mad doctor let the bladed tendrils of his whip slide slowly between his fingertips. My breathing picked up as panic surged through my chest at the sight of it. "Beginning more aggressive testing…now." With the swiftness of a viper, he turned and laid the whip full force across my chest._

 _Blood exploded outwards from my body as I flew across the room and slammed into the opposite wall, sliding down and falling to my side. My head throbbed from the impact, and my vision blurred. Shaking hands reached for the rapidly bleeding wound across my chest as my lungs screamed with effort of drawing breath. Warmth spread around the wound as the pooling blood underneath me began to slow slightly._

 _Footsteps crossed the room slowly as the blurred figure of Az crouched over my body. "Augmented healing showing signs of progress."_

 _The room spun, and the sound of dark laughter echoed around me as darkness enveloped me and I knew no more._

I pulled myself from the horrid memory with effort, shaking slightly as the scar on my chest itched. I slid my gaze to Az and straightened. My father's blades were a comforting weight in my grip as I stared down my nightmare. "It doesn't matter how many monsters you create. I'll keep killing everything you send my way."

The doctor's clinical mask slipped again, and his eyes glittered. "That's highly improbable, considering the peak of my genius…my magnum opus…has already defeated you twice."

Fury hit me like the lash of his whip, and I nearly staggered as the flames already blazing from my fists brightened. "Radu…I knew it."

"I made him so much _more_!" Az grinned sadistically. "And I found the perfect subjects to test his power."

I lunged forward, and a wolf met me halfway. Throwing my swords aside, I grabbed a hold of its head and threw the full force of my aspect into it. Agonized howling ceased once the blowtorch-like flames burned it down to the brain. Smoldering, it crashed to the ground. "Those were innocent lives! You… _monster_!" I screamed and blasted two more beasties that ran towards me, turning them both to ash in seconds.

The doctor's smirk died quickly, and he stepped back with a frown. "Innocent? There is no such thing. There are only test subjects…possible experiments and collateral."

" _Collateral_?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, and the flames hissed as they licked over my skin and armor. In the background, I watched Baskerville fall upon more unfortunate wolves, consuming them with a voracious appetite. But, upon hearing my angry bellow, he turned blazing red eyes on me.

Rage pulsed violently through me, and my muscles shook at the power of my aspect. The remaining werewolves didn't look as menacing as before and shrank away from my glare.

My breathing caught as an insidious chuckle began to build…echoing from nowhere in particular. Icy talons sank into my chest as I searched for the noise. It continued to build, until outright maniac laughter reached my ears. Az had stepped back once more with a frown.

 _I know that laugh…but it can't be._ My head whipped around to find Baskerville, but the hound was gone, leaving his recent kills strewn across the courtyard like grisly trophies. A feathery sensation tickled my cheek briefly, and I raised a hand to grab a hold of the feeling.

"How invigorating…to know that monsters still prowl…preying on the weak like cowards."

"Alucard…" I drew in a breath as the unmistakable sensation of his presence tickled the back of my neck. The incorporeal feeling morphed slowly into gloved fingers caressing my skin. My heart hammered against my chest. It was impossible…

"Master!" Seras jumped down from the rooftop, earning herself several enraged snarls from the lycanthropes waiting there. A silhouette took Seras's place on the roof, wrapped in a jade trench coat and supported by Arthur. I held my breath at the sight of Integra, standing tall and surveying the battlefield with a critical eye.

"What are my orders, Master?" Alucard crooned, his eyes glowing as he flashed his teeth.

At the emergence of Integra and her pet, Az's interest visibly peaked, and he held up the device once more. "Not exactly an ideal observational setting, but an excellent opportunity nonetheless." A lumbering figure emerged from the fog, standing several feet taller than the mad doctor. The pinpricks on my spine turned into harsh pincers at the sight of the enormous alpha werewolf. Though Varris was still significantly bigger, this beast looked different. Its ears were taller and more alert than the others, and bands of muscle rippled underneath its skin. Its coloring was unlike any I'd seen before. The lycanthrope had more fur than any I'd observed…all blindingly snow white. Dead, grey eyes looked out over the battlefield as if the creature was bored.

I shuddered at the power it exuded…a level at which would rival even Alucard. Judging by how the gravity had increased, I wouldn't be wrong in that assumption. On top of that, we were still severely outnumbered, with hundreds of wolves still remaining. A shudder ran through me at the eerie silence that ensued as the Count and the Alpha sized each other up.

But beyond that, was the feeling that something was coming. I couldn't be certain of it, but it was like the sensation one would get at an approaching electrical storm. A sense of…doom. My heart crashed through my chest as I tried to make sense of it.

Integra said nothing at first, motioning Arthur forward to light the cigar she brought to her lips. _For fuck's sake…really?_ Taking a long-ragged drag, she released the plume of smoke slowly, then trained her good eye on our little party. "Ryder…Seras…"

I stiffened as she addressed me and watched as the shadows of Seras's arm shivered.

"Initiate their immediate destruction. They have dared to step onto _my_ estate and riddle the yard with their filth."

An involuntary smile curled to my lips. "Yes, Sir."

Seras saluted, and her wide crimson eyes flashed.

Then, she turned to Alucard, who was currently grinning with glee. "Alucard, that odious creature and his flea-bitten mutt will not leave here alive." The connection between the two was almost a tangible thing, and electricity seemed to crackle in the air. A dull ache began in the middle of my forehead, and I rubbed at it as if to dispel the feeling. "Do I make myself clear?"

A smile full of savagery lit up his features. "Yes, my Master."

Az made a gesture, and the wolf nearest to me lunged for my throat. I allowed it to push me to the ground, only to plunge my swords into the creature's stomach. Around me, the battle exploded with gunfire and shrieking howls as black blood splattered on my face. The wolf wiggled free and took another swipe, catching its claws on my cuirass. A hiss sounded, and the beastie stumbled back clutching its sizzling paw. It hadn't occurred to me the metal had been encased in silver. Its watery eyes narrowed, and it charged again, swinging at my head. The appearance of the Alpha had certainly sharpened their fighting skills, as I expected. Whirling, I turned my armored shoulder towards the attack, allowing its claws to bash into me once more. At this point, I knew I was just doing it to humiliate the creature, but it felt so good as it reeled back once more in agony. As it stumbled backwards, I flipped over its tall form and drove my swords deep into the back of its chest. Planting my foot on its back, I pulled the blades free, releasing a fountain of beastie blood.

I chanced a look at Alucard and found myself transfixed. The ancient vampire was nearly covered in a pile of the beasts and wore his characteristic smirk as their claws slashed his body to ribbons. I took a single step in his direction, surprised by the concern that welled within me, before I remembered who I was dealing with. Skewering another beastie, I felt more than saw the shadows collect before the distinct sound of Alucard's Casull fired and completely blasted away one of the beastie's heads.

My fire spluttered pathetically as I tried to summon it after a nasty swipe to my unarmored back. I fell forward and rolled to avoid its snapping maw. The beastie saliva had begun to wreak havoc on my body. Exhaustion bore down on me, and my side still bled freely. I was running on pure adrenaline alone at this point, slashing at anything that moved. Seras seemed to be struggling as well, despite having the reach with her shadowy claw, there was just too many.

A particularly nasty wolf with a clouded eye lunged while my blades were deep inside another beastie. Bracing for the impact, I turned my shoulder forward just as it collided with me, tearing my hands from my blades. We tumbled together, a mass of fur, claws, and fire. A raspy battle-cry escaped my lips as I gripped the sides of its head, shaking with the effort to keep its jaws from my neck. I exhaled a puff of flame into its open mouth and it retracted, shaking its massive lupine head with a roar. I knew without trying again that I'd spent my inner fire. There was nothing left. Kicking out, I managed to connect with the beastie's side, bringing forth a pained snarl. It resumed snapping at my throat, ignoring the sizzle of the silver on its mangled hands.

Somewhere, Integra's voice carried over the wind, but I couldn't catch what she was saying. It sounded like an order, but I couldn't be certain. The dull ache in the middle of my head increased in its intensity, morphing into a heavy sensation. The wolf atop me froze and lifted its nose, sniffing the air. Taking advantage of the distraction, I twisted and managed to roll us over. Screaming in rage as its claws buried themselves in my stomach from the side, I bore down on the beastie's thick neck with all of my strength. The wolf coughed and twisted, attempting to break free of my grip, but I held on through the pain slicing through my midsection. All the while, the pain in my head blossomed into something incomprehensible, and the feathery feeling crawling up my spine transformed into full on wingbeats. I had no comparison to the feeling…it was exhilaration and fear wrapped into one package.

A final gurgle left the beastie, and it slumped, pulling its claws free as it went boneless. The wet tearing sound was accompanied by another bout of white-hot pain as I rolled off of the body, clutching my midsection. The battlefield was even more chaotic now, with blood flying everywhere. In the distance, I could hear the sound of helicopter rotors. Bracing myself on my elbow, I looked up to find an armored chopper drawing in close bearing the purple nightshade flower of the Conclave. Az was making a swift getaway. Spitting up blood, I rose onto my hands and knees and began to crawl. Blood trickled steadily down my legs as I moved. The subtle warmth was proof that my healing ability was attempting to activate, but just not quick enough. I squinted through the chaos, trying to find Alucard in the mess. A large blade…likely a claymore, flashed briefly in my vision before impaling a particularly large beastie. An armored hand reached around the wolf and pulled the sword through the opposite end by the blade…hilt and all. A fountain of black blood erupted from the creature as it howled in pain. A spark shot between my fingertips as I observed the armored warrior. The armor was of a medieval design and shone brightly despite the amount of blood that covered it. The stranger wore no helmet, and long raven hair reached past his waist, flowing wickedly as he found another opponent, and disposed of them in a similar fashion. A tattered crimson cloak flowed behind him, quivering with his quick movements. He moved like a hurricane, tearing through everything in his path.

The warrior's blade caught the light then, and I recognized the blade from the armory…the claymore with a dragon's head on the hilt. Puffing in exertion, I managed to stand unsteadily. I pressed a hand into the deep gouges in my side to attempt to stop some of the bleeding. I sucked in a breath, cringing as my lungs protested.

Claws digging into the dirt alerted me before I spotted the Alpha's blinding white fur. Its gait slowed as it neared me, and it rose back on its hind legs. Dull grey eyes observed me critically and its nose twitched as if it smelled something bad. It did not snarl or howl like the others…rather, allowing its massive size to speak for itself.

Spitting blood into the grass, I laughed hoarsely. "Things aren't looking too good for you, beast. Might want to cut your losses while you still can."

The creature made no indication of its emotions but raised a claw and smacked me harshly into the ground. I groaned as the wounds ripped wide open again, and hot blood pooled underneath my armor. The Alpha stood over me, jaws dripping blood and saliva onto my body. I cringed as it moved to strike me again, but a flash of silver sung through the air. The wolf's hand was severed cleanly from its arm, and it reeled back, expressing a small amount of surprise.

The Iron Maiden herself stood with her rapier in hand, wisps of platinum hair flowing around her as her icy blue eye locked on to the Alpha.

"Are you…out of your mind?!" I coughed, pushing my palm against my side in desperation. "Get back in the manor!"

"Forgive me, Ryder, if I won't be commanded by my own soldiers." She murmured without taking her eye off the towering beastie.

The wolf seemed less than pleased that Integra had intervened and looked past her at me instead. The bloody stump of the wolf's arm suddenly surged before a new hand burst forth, showering the two of us with beastie blood. "GET BACK IN THE MANOR!" I bellowed as the creature advanced on Integra. Pulling out her handgun, she ignored my request and fired, blasting a decent sized hole in its lupine head. It hesitated only momentarily to reform its head before it took another step…now within striking distance of her.

Panic gripped me as the wingbeats slapped against my spine again…this time, decidedly not feathery at all…but leathery like a bat's. Gritting my teeth, I staggered to my feet. The Alpha's keen eyes caught my movement but turned its attention back to Integra. I vaguely registered running towards them before something clamped down on my shoulder and arm. My pauldron buckled under the sheer force of the wolf's bite before its teeth punctured my flesh. My consciousness faded in and out then, and it felt like I was watching everything from a distance. There had been so much blood as the puncturing pain suddenly ceased, and I toppled to the ground. The sing of a blade flashed in my vision, drawing buckets of black blood. A heavy weight sat on my chest as everything grew quiet and an unnatural burning sensation flowed through my veins.

The sensation of wings brushed me once again as a pair of cold armored arms lifted me off the ground with a surprising gentleness. I shuddered as my head felt like it had exploded. The clink of someone unclipping my armor sounded, and I felt my pauldron and cuirass fall away. Then, something wet and warm slid over my shoulder several times before it moved to my side. For a few moments, it dipped into my side, and I grasped the arm holding me in a vice grip.

I was barely jostled as we began moving, and I gritted my teeth with the effort it took to open my eyes. A bloodied cuirass came into view. Ignoring the pounding in my head, I looked upward slowly. The first thing that registered with me was the neatly trimmed dark facial hair that covered the warrior's jawline as well as a goatee. As my eyes traveled upwards, I drew in a rattling breath. The straight nose and the shape of his lips were so very familiar, yet so different. And at the same time, the warrior's features were so terrifyingly similar to Radu's it was disturbing.

The warrior's gaze was drawn to my quick intake of breath, and his eyes flickered down to mine. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of those soft chocolate brown eyes. The band tightening around my head eased slightly, and I felt the flicker of my aspect come to life…as if greeting him. A flame no bigger than that of a candle danced between my fingertips, but I didn't take my eyes off the warrior carrying me. I spat out the blood that was blocking my airway. "Who are you?" I rasped, powering through the pain of speaking.

My question appeared to have amused him, because his lips twitched. "You should recognize me even in this form, Elizabeth."

His accented voice scattered feathers over my spine, and then it hit me as I was lowered gently into a bed. "Alucard?" I rasped as the gauntleted hands disappeared, and a man in a lab coat moved into my vision.

However, before I could ask more questions, a burning sensation built in my chest. The doctor didn't seem aware, checking my pulse and barking to someone else in the background. Liquid fire seemed to race through my veins, and I curled into myself, resisting the urge to writhe and scream. Despite my best efforts, my hand gripped the edge of the bed and tore the sheet. _What is this…my healing never feels like this…_ The pain surged around my shoulder, tearing a scream from my lips.

Cool steel sunk into my arm, and the grip of fiery torture lessened slightly as I began to drift. It felt as if something had pulled me kicking and screaming into unconsciousness.

Even my dreams were restless. I couldn't for the life of me recognize the place I'd retreated to. I was leaning over the top of a balcony to peer over the buildings in the distance. A full moon hung low in the sky, lighting up the grassy landscape. Trails crisscrossed the area leading to the village. The design of the buildings looked rather dated but beautiful all the same. I could make out tiny horse-drawn carriages weaving between the buildings. From my vantage point, I craned my neck to try and see the top of the structure I stood upon. It appeared to be some sort of castle…big and opulent. Inside, I could hear music playing and laughter. A party of some sort?

The impatient tapping of my foot drew my attention to my attire. A midnight blue gown flowed gracefully to the floor, covering my feet entirely. The long sleeves flared at the ends, revealing gold patterns inside. The square neckline dipped modestly, but it was enough to showcase the top of the scar Az had left on my skin. Self-consciously, I pulled on the neckline, trying vainly to cover it.

The sudden sensation of being watched froze me momentarily, and my hands flew to my sides to grab my blades before I realized they were absent. Before I had time to question why I wasn't carrying weapons, the double doors leading out to the balcony opened.

"Good evening."

I shivered at his voice as feathers cascaded slowly down my spine. Turning slowly to face him, I reigned in my trepidation. Instead of his usual cloak of red, he wore only a charcoal colored suit. His red cravat had been loosened slightly, and he appeared relatively at ease…like a jungle cat lazing in the sun. Burgundy eyes observed me keenly as I took a step back. His long raven hair was tied back in a low ponytail in a small attempt to tame it, but an errant wisp still escaped to hang in his eyes. "Count." I addressed him, hoping my voice didn't betray my unease.

My brave front didn't seem to fool him, because a sly smile crept to his lips. "Pray tell, are you not having a pleasant time?"

I leaned to look around his slender form, watching the guests twirl around on the dancefloor. My nose crinkled in distaste. I'd never been much of a dancer. Too embarrassing. "Just needed some air, I think. A bit over the top for me." I looked down at my dress and shook my head. A twinge in my side suddenly had me swaying on my feet. _Damnit…what hurts?_ My aspect was nearly absent, and I'd almost gotten used to it flaring up in uncomfortable situations.

One moment he was leaning against the wall and the next, he was at my side, carefully righting me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I spied his gloveless hands...his seals absent as well. _So…let's run through the checklist…no armor, no weapons, and no control over the most dangerous creature on Earth…fantastic._ "There's no need to panic, Elizabeth. I will not harm you." He crooned in my ear, and his breath fanned the back of my neck.

"I bet you say that to all the women." My voice hitched as his fingers feathered through my hair and any bravado I might have had left deflated. I could handle crazy straight-jacket Alucard…but this one perplexed me. This one almost seemed…well, I wasn't sure if _gentle_ was the right word for it…

He merely chuckled darkly in response, brushing his fingertips lightly over my collarbone and down to my shoulder. "Even near death, you attempt levity…how…human."

"I'm not dying, Count. Not today." I smiled. "I still owe you that battle."

Crimson eyes flared in surprise. "You would keep your word? Even after witnessing my true form?"

I laughed and noted the twinge in my side once again at the action. "I admit, you threw me through a loop there. But you have my curiosity now, Dracula. I think it would be an honor to battle you."

The expression on the ancient vampire's face was almost comical. Then, his crimson eyes turned almost molten, like lava. "Very well. Shall we make a deal, dearest?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "All the stories say making a deal with you wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Humor me." He purred, flashing a fang at me. "If you should fail to destroy me, then you will be mine, body and soul."

My heart fluttered at the implicit threat in his words. "Then I guess I'd better not lose."

"It would be in your best interests, yes." His eyes flashed, and he grinned. "But for now, rest. We shall kill another day." Leaning in close, he placed his lips gently on my forehead before abruptly shoving me off the balcony. My stomach dropped to my toes as I fell screaming into a black void.

 **AN:**

 **Had to split up the last chapter so it wouldn't be so overwhelming to read...hence the early update. Hope this clears up some of the questions that were asked last chapter. Thanks so much for the feedback last chapter! I admit, though I planned for Liz to be Integra's daughter from the start, it was still a little nerve-wracking to write, so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you all think so far. Again, I can't thank you all enough for the feedback so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 17: Awakening_**

Consciousness seemed to come in agonizingly slow stages. My sense of touch came first. Soft linens met my seeking hands in the brief periods when I was awake. Occasionally, a warm hand pressed into mine, squeezing softly. Hearing came gradually…with muted sounds eventually coming into focus. It seemed to take ages before I could discern voices, and the creak of the floorboards underneath feet.

At different intervals of the day, Seras would visit to read to me or tell me stories about past missions. Sometimes, her voice was the only thing holding me back from slipping into the black pool that continuously tried to pull me in. Subconsciously, I knew giving in would certainly mean death, but it was tempting nonetheless when the pain spiked between doses of medication.

The nightmares, however, were the worst part. Some were obscure…just visions of being trapped in a pitch-black place surrounded by thousands of crimson eyes. Others were much more vivid, bordering on realistic. The one that reoccurred the most involved tangling with Radu. Only, when I moved to strike him, Alucard would appear in his place. Every time I struck him, this peaceful expression would come over his pale features before he exploded into ash. And every time I destroyed him…I'd wake with sticky sweat on my brow. It didn't make sense, yet my mind revisited the dream every night.

So far, no one had spoken of the aftermath of Az's appearance. I'd remembered enough to determine that the insidious man had probably escaped, but I wasn't so sure about the Alpha. Alphas were significantly tougher to get rid of, and even silver didn't ail them like their half-blooded brethren. However, trying to remember if I engaged the monster drew a blank. In fact, most of the battle in general was a little hazy. Trying to fill in the blanks usually resulted in a splitting headache, much to my annoyance. Seras had yet to speak of it as well, though it wasn't without effort on Pip's part. It had been a point of argument between the two.

It was late some night that I was finally able to peel my eyes open. Blurred edges slowly came to focus as I blinked away the grime. I lifted my hand to wipe the rest of it away and regretted it at the sharp twinge of pain in my shoulder. Wincing, I swiftly dropped my left hand and lifted my right experimentally. Mercifully, there was no pain and I was free to scrub the sleep from my eyes. The exhaustion that resulted from even this small action surprised me. It felt like someone had taken hold of my strength and sapped it completely away. Even lifting my head off the pillow was a challenge, but I managed it to take a look around. At some point, I must have been taken to my room, because I recognized the dresser tucked in the corner.

An IV tube stuck out of the inside of my left elbow. I followed the tube to a pack of clear fluid hanging nearby. The entrance site itched, and I resisted the urge to scratch at it. I shifted a little, noting the soreness in my muscles. My left arm was in a sling and covered in bandages. Only my fingers poked out the end, and I wiggled them with some success.

Without much else to do, I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes…listening to my breaths in the quiet room. It seemed much too serene…like it was another dream. Or, perhaps I'd died after all.

"If this is heaven, I've been screwed." I rasped, wincing at how foreign my voice sounded. My mouth was dry, and I craved a cold glass of water. Hunger seemed to be the last on the list…and even thinking about eating made me sick to my stomach.

After shifting around a few times, I found another comfortable spot and tried to focus on sleeping. Strangely, neither my aspect nor my slayer senses flared up even once. It was like they were gone completely. If it didn't worry me so much, I probably would've simply enjoyed the serenity provided by their absence. Shivering from the chill in the manor, I pulled at the blankets, becoming frustrated when I was unable to cover my arms. Invisible lead weights seemed to cling onto my arms, weighing them down and fatiguing my muscles. Eventually, with a huff of frustration, I gave up and shut my eyes once more.

A brush of a hand against my own stirred me from my slumber. Reflexively, I attempted to curl my hands around it, and I heard a gasp.

"Liz? Can you hear me?"

I grunted and cracked my eyes open with some effort, coming face-to-face with a pair of wide crimson eyes staring out from a cherubic face. Said eyes widened as they met mine, and glorious smile spread across her lips. "Ryder!"

The next thing I knew, a pair of arms were crushing me, and I sucked in a hiss at the flare of pain in my shoulder. "Easy, easy! I'm a little more fragile than usual."

"Oops! Sorry!" She jumped back like she'd been shocked, the shadowy tendrils of her arm shivering in her elation.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, simply absorbing each other's presence with matching goofy smiles on our faces. Her presence didn't elicit any extra sensations and tried not to dwell on the implications of that. "How long was I out?"

Seras grasped the chair nearby and sat down, grasping my free hand shyly and twining her fingers with my own. Her crimson eyes were pensive. "Four days, I think."

I cringed. "How bad am I?"

She shuddered delicately. "You lost a lot of blood…that was the biggest problem. And Dr. Howard said your body was working against some kind of toxin which was slowing down your healing. And then you started screaming…he had to sedate you. I thought Master was going to tear him apart when he suggested that you might not make it." Her grip tightened on my hand. "It was a too damn close for a while there."

I sat back and possessed that. It chilled me to the bone at how close I'd been to death. "I wished you hadn't seen that."

"I couldn't leave! But I felt so helpless…I've never seen Sir Integra so upset before." Seras seemed to consider me for a moment. "Exactly what do you remember?"

Concentrating, I tried to sift through the blurred images in my head. Much of what I remembered was fragmented and nonsensical. I remembered every word Az spoke to me, and I remembered the appearance of the Alpha wolf. Pip's wink and Alucard's insane smile stood out as well along with the whir of Az's getaway copter. However, I couldn't quite pin down how things had gone south for me. "Some of it is clear…but I don't remember how I got so banged up."

"I don't understand how you could've forgotten all of that." Seras looked reasonably stumped. "Or why you've been healing like a…normal person."

"I…" I started to defend myself when a horrid thought hit me. "Was I…bitten by that beast?"

The vampiress looked momentarily surprised. "Yea, don't you remember?"

My lips twisted as I attempted yet again to squint through the fog in my brain. "No, but pure-blooded werewolves are a lot different from half-bloods. Besides being huge, and nearly impossible to kill, their saliva is poisonous to slayers. It slows down our healing. No one hunts an alpha alone…it's a match even for five slayers." I squeezed Seras's hand. "I suspect that's why my father had to abandon the hunt for Varris."

Seras looked like she was far away, her soft crimson eyes flitting to the open window.

"The Captain was easy enough to kill. We'll hunt this dog and send him to hell too." Pip's accented voice drifted to me lazily.

"You fought a pure-blood?" I raised an eyebrow at the vampiress.

If it were possible, I'm sure she would have blushed. "Well…Mr. Bernadotte helped…"

Pip let out an over-the-top snort. "That was all you, Mignonette."

"By yourself? That's…kickass." I grinned at her, squeezing her hand.

Her sheepish expression was almost laughable. She reminded me of the Rabbit of Caerbannog sometimes…adorable and easy to underestimate, but underneath, a ferocious killer.

A knock on the door drew our attention, and Arthur's greying head peered around the corner. Kind earthy brown eyes lit up in relief as he spotted us.

"Arthur." I grinned and raised my hand weakly to give him a tiny wave.

"It's a relief to see you awake, ma'am." The wrinkles around his mouth deepened as he smiled. "If you will excuse me, Dr. Howard and Sir Integra wanted to be informed immediately upon your awakening." Arthur breezed from the doorway swiftly, leaving the door to my room ajar.

"I hope he doesn't try to give you another transfusion. It makes you smell funny." Seras's nose twitched in disdain.

"I had blood transfusions?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Before Seras could respond, the door creaked open once more revealing a short man in a white lab coat with Integra close at his heels. Her cerulean eye sought me out immediately. The last several days had evidently worn on her, and she looked like she hadn't slept well. She hung back as the doctor approached my bedside. "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm Dr. Elliot Howard." He reached down to grasp my fingers, and I silently thanked him for saving me the tremendous effort of lifting my hand. He looked to be in his fifties, and bald. Perceptive hazel eyes roved over my face carefully, and the crow's feet around his eyes tightened. "How are you feeling?"

"I've certainly felt better." I grumbled.

He chuckled and reached down to check my pulse, and I jumped at the chilliness of his fingers. "You weren't exactly coherent when you were brought in. Any pain?"

I shifted a bit. "A little."

"I suspected as much." He pulled out a stethoscope and walked me through a few deep breaths. "Everything appears to be in order. And since you're awake, I'd recommend attempting to eat a little something tonight. Make sure you push the water. The transfusions I've given you have worked to flush most of the lycanthrope saliva from your system, however, some yet remains. The sooner it leaves your system, the better you'll feel. I suspect your healing should return within the next week." Dr. Howard strolled to the other side of my bed and began inspecting my shoulder, maneuvering around the bandages carefully. "I'll be back to administer your pain medication this evening. Until then, welcome back, Elizabeth."

 _Welcome back?_ I blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering my manners. "Thank you." I gave the man a weak smile as he picked up his bag and exited the room.

Not a second passed after the door closed behind him, and Integra was at my side. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Seras slip silently from the room, with Pip's shadowy form following close behind. Their swift exit made the silence all the more palpable, and I found myself wondering about the stern expression on her face.

"Would you mind enlightening me…" Integra's voice was audibly quiet, but her tone cut through the air enough to make me shiver. "What in God's name were you thinking?"

I blinked at her deadly tone and the dangerous look in her icy blue eye. "What are you talking about?" Struggling, I fought through the cloud over my memories. Had I done something to inspire her anger?

Integra suddenly gave in to a horrible coughing fit, and I found myself reaching for her hand in worry, but she waved me off with an irritated look. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, and her demeanor suddenly shifted. "You don't remember, do you?"

My gaze shifted to my bandaged shoulder, and I shook my head. Try as I might, I couldn't dredge up the entire battle.

She eyed me for a few moments, her demeanor decidedly softer. "What exactly _do_ you remember?"

I recanted with as much detail as possible what I remembered, though it didn't seem like much. Integra's expression became troubled as I began to struggle with details after the Alpha's appearance. "It's all hazy after that. I remember being in a fair amount of pain, and I think someone was carrying me…but that's it."

Integra sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "How does a mother hope to reprimand her child properly if she's forgotten the incident altogether?"

Her tone brought a snort out of me. "Oh, I think you'll manage. Seriously, what's going on?"

She visibly hesitated, then shook her head as another bout of her infamous fury took hold of her. "You very nearly threw away your own life to protect the last worthless shred of mine." Through gritted teeth, she explained how she'd entered the fray to protect me, only to come between me and the Alpha. Apparently, the Alpha had made a move for her, and I'd taken the blow instead. "My servant made quick work of its head but failed to kill it. The beast had been a clever distraction to allow his master to escape." Integra's thin hand curled fiercely around my own.

"How many soldiers did you lose?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, having forgotten about Integra's mercenaries during the heat of the battle and the aftermath.

The sudden sorrow that took hold of her aging face was startling. "Too many." She rasped.

I cursed under my breath and laid my head back on the pillow. "At least you weren't among them. Maybe I don't remember making the decision, but I stand by it. Had it gotten a hold of you, you'd be dead."

"I have months, at best!" Integra withdrew her hand from mine to slam it on the nearby medical cart, the lenses on her glasses flashing as a piece of glowing platinum hair drifted across her face.

"You're still my mother!" I snapped back, surprised at the surge of protectiveness that surged within me. "I _need_ your guidance now more than ever. Whether you like it or not, I'm here now. The responsibilities you tried to absolve me of, won't go away." I gestured with my free hand to make a point. "And I just got you back…I'll be damned if I let anything take you away from me now. Don't make me go through that again." My breaths came in spurts now as I swallowed back tears from the memories of our burning apartment. "Because I can't do it…I can't fail you." I knew eventually Integra would succumb to her disease, but it would not be a byproduct of my own actions. I only had myself to blame for my sister…my father…Anya…but not my mother.

Integra's rage still seemed to remain, but as she glared at me, it visibly melted away. "You don't need my guidance. You're a Hellsing, after all." A smirk graced her lips.

I gave in to a bout of laughter before sobering once more. "I'm sorry I worried you…but I will never apologize for stepping between you and a threat."

For what it was worth, Integra seemed to let it drop, though her displeasure was still clear. I suppose she was unused to being challenged. However, recounting the battle brought out another concern that I needed to address. "The babies…Az must've been using them to create more super-wolves. That's why Radu's freaks were kidnapping them. It makes sense now."

"We have the means to track his movements now." Integra spoke, and I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. I hadn't thought of that…it was genius. "I will speak with the Table and place informants."

Desiree's face flitted across my mind briefly, and I blanched. "Shit! Did Desiree call?"

"Be still." She commanded, placing a hand on my good shoulder to stop my frantic squirming. "She called and asked for you. I've briefed her on the situation already."

I relaxed slightly. "Good."

"Your primary objective should be improving your health. I will not send you back into the field until you've fully recovered." Integra spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Understood." I sighed in annoyance, but chewed my lip as she retreated to the door and paused. "Integra?"

She hesitated with her hand on the door and turned back to acknowledge me.

"Is there anything I can help with…concerning funeral arrangements?" I asked shyly, remembering the shadow of grief that overtook her expression earlier.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, Elizabeth." She sighed wearily. "But the families I cannot meet with will need to be notified."

"I can write letters…you know, if it helps." I offered. Even though I had no such experience offering others counsel, I _did_ understand the grief of losing someone important to you.

Integra hesitated for a long moment, and then seemed to relent. "I will think about it. Rest now." At that, she retreated from the room, leaving me alone once more.

At some point, Arthur returned to offer more water and some light food. Though I really didn't feel like eating, I knew I needed to get my strength back. As I ate, my thoughts inadvertently wandered to Alucard. Neither Integra nor Seras had mentioned him much if at all. It still seemed like he was tied to something neither of them was telling me, and it was driving me insane. Perhaps even more unusual was the fact that he had yet to pester me since my awakening. I figured the No-Life-King would jump at the chance to piss me off while I couldn't fight back, but I had yet to hear a peep. The fact that I couldn't tap into my slayer senses didn't help the situation either. I had no way of knowing he was even in the manor at all. The thought alone was bothersome. Asking about his whereabouts was out of the question.

Why the hell did I even care? The red-cloaked maniac could take care of himself.

 _Because he'll be your responsibility soon._ That pessimistic voice chose that moment to voice her opinion. The thought made me sick. Funnily enough, I had long gotten over my past promise to fight him but controlling him like a puppet bothered me. Trying to ferret out the reason usually ended in a headache or lead to feelings that frightened me. Yet, I had one choice or the other…either I would fight him and win or control him. There was no other third option I could see. It felt cowardly that neither option particularly thrilled me. I'd never had trouble making decisions for myself, but this would affect so many others as well.

And that wasn't even considering Seras. She was not bound like Alucard…her will was her own. That made her an unknown element in my eyes. If it came to a fight, I would have to consider it a likely reality she could turn on me. I didn't want to hurt her. Hell, I didn't even really want to hurt Alucard, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. It all boiled down to a vampire's innate nature of chaos and destruction. The Count, in particular, reveled in it. Without control, I worried what he would be like.

I was being a hypocrite…I knew that. I believed Seras would never do such things and yet believed Alucard would. God, what was Integra thinking? How could she encourage that? What did she know that I didn't?

"Elizabeth?"

I blinked and shook myself, realizing Arthur was standing my bedside with a cart. So consumed in my thoughts, I didn't hear him return with more water. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you in pain?" He ventured, obviously wondering if I was ill after spacing out for so long. "Dr. Howard would be more than happy to make you more comfortable."

"No, no its fine. I was just thinking." I chewed the inside of my cheek in discomfort. "You know what…yea, I'm in a little pain." Hopefully some strong painkillers would knock me out and make me forget about stressing for a while.

Arthur left and quickly returned with Dr. Howard. The doctor had grown on me throughout the day and had some seriously good bedside manners. I could see why Integra liked him. His knowledge of the occult probably didn't hurt either.

"Ready for your medication?" He placed his bag down and straightened his lab coat. His bald head practically shined from the lamplight as he leaned down to dig around in his bag.

"I was born ready." I grinned, ready to just pass out for an extended amount of time. I figured with how much I'd been sleeping already, I wouldn't feel tired. But every movement, even simply raising my head, was exhausting.

Dr. Howard administered my meds, and almost immediately, my eyes grew heavy and a fuzzy feeling washed over me. My worries seemed less and less as the doctor left me be, and I slipped effortlessly into my dreams once more.

After a week of sitting in that damn bed, I rejoiced when Dr. Howard gave me the clear to get up and walk around within reason. The IV had been removed a few days prior, and I was never happier to see it go. Of course, getting out of bed had been an interesting experience to say the least. The first attempt ended with my ass on the dense wood floor, and Seras giggling in the corner. My second attempt had been much more successful, and I only lost my balance once and needed to use the wall for support.

Glaring at Seras, I gestured to my wobbly knees. "Gee, thanks for the help." I grumbled dryly.

"Of course, Liz!" Seras replied much too cheerily. "You're doing great!"

 _It's too early in the morning…how the hell is she so chipper?_ "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Well, yes. But I don't mind missing a little sleep. Besides, this was well worth it." She chirped gleefully.

My knees took my moment of distraction to give out, and I wound up grasping the closest chair and sliding slowly to my ass. I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes in frustration. "Why am I still so weak?"

Seras's eyes flitted away from mine, and my suspicions mounted. There was something they weren't telling me…and now it was painfully obvious because Seras was a terrible liar. There was even a hint of pink in her normally pale cheeks.

"Seras." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Seriously? You guys suck. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!" Her discomfort only seemed to grow as I stared her down.

I gritted my teeth. "Something." It was one thing for Integra to lie, but wholly another for the worst liar in the manor to bullshit me. "Fine, don't tell me." Grunting and ignoring the pull of the staples in my side, I got up and began making my way slowly down the hallway. Besides the few letters Integra allowed me to send out, I'd been bored out of my skull with nothing to do. Even exercise was still out of the question and damn near impossible with how slowly I was healing. I was near stir-crazy and grouchy enough to even startle Integra this morning after my coffee. Had my aspect been working, I'd have already burned the damn manor down to the ground and danced in the ashes.

With that in mind, I planned to make a visit to the courtyard if for no other reason other than to take in the fresh air. How Integra could stand constantly haunting these halls was far beyond me. Seras trotted behind me, and I felt Pip's presence close by as well. The large double doors proved more than a match for me, and I begrudgingly stood back to allow Seras to open them for me. Once the crisp winter air hit my face, I inhaled deeply. My breath escaped in a thick fog as I shuffled outside. December 20th…just five days till Christmas. A sharp pang of sadness took hold as I remembered the holidays spent with my sister and the girls. I didn't even know if the Hellsings even observed the holidays. With Alucard in the manor, I had my doubts. Still, perhaps I could arrange a gift for Seras and Integra. And if nothing else, a gift would piss Alucard off. I grinned at the thought of poking the dragon as I surveyed the cleaned courtyard.

The ground was still rather torn up from the heavy footfalls of the beasties, but there wasn't a sign of blood and gore in sight. I'd lost track of how many I killed, but I think it was safe to say that I was currently beating Desiree.

The crumbling gazebo called my name, and I entered, taking a seat on the cold stone bench. Seras followed close behind, her crimson eyes watching me. "So, I have a question." My eyes flitted to the shadows where her arm should be. I'd always thought it was a sensitive topic. "What's the deal with your arm? Or…lack thereof." I gestured towards the shadowy tendril, embarrassment flooding me at my lack of sensitivity. _I know you've been contained for a while but for shit's sake…take it easy on the girl._

Her gaze darkened for a moment. "It happened before…I made a decision about something."

I cocked my head to the side, puzzled by the cryptic remark. "What kind of decision?"

A small smile took her pink lips. "I used to be afraid of it…drinking blood. I thought it would change me as a person."

That surprised me. I'd never thought a vampire would have difficulty with drinking blood. Looking at her now, it seemed rather laughable. "Ah, so…you were…what do they call them?" I mused, searching for a word Integra had used once. "A fledging, right?"

She nodded. "I was. Back at the invasion, Millennium ordered an attack on the manor. They sent a vampire agent named Zorin." Seras spat the name like it was poison before explaining the ensuing fight. Her words nearly brought life to the scene as I imagined the Wild Geese fighting off invading Nazis with Pip and Seras at the lead. Judging by the way her lip curled when she spoke of Zorin, it was clear she hated this vampire with a passion. She continued on, eventually describing the battle between her and the illusionist and her ultimate defeat.

"She took my arm and Pip…so I took her life." Seras murmured quietly, but the hate was there.

Of course, what stood out most starkly to me, was the fact that the bitch had wielded a scythe. Now, her reaction to me the first day at the manor made sense. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "God, you must have hated me."

"A little." She giggled, scooting closer to me to grip my hand in hers. Her child-like crimson eyes regarded me as she smiled. "But your character came through when we fought. I knew what kind of person you were. And for what its worth, I think you fought a lot better with it."

I sighed, remembering Fang lying in splinters at my feet. "Yea…you and me both." The memory of Radu's foot bearing down on my weapon drew forth a quick burst of rage. "I'll make that bastard pay for what he's done. He can't keep my sister's spirit. She doesn't fucking belong to him!" I snarled, gripping the edge of the stone bench till my knuckles screamed in protest.

Seras laid her hand over mine. "We'll get her back…together."

Grasping her hand like a lifeline, I glanced into her crimson eyes, stunned by the sincerity I found there. "You're something else, Seras Victoria. This organization is damn lucky to have you."

She smiled shyly, the vicious look melting off her cherubic features in an instant. Then, an almost guilty look stole over her features. "I'm sorry we had to lie to you. Honestly, I don't know why Sir Integra is making such a fuss."

"If its not such a big deal, then you can tell me." I insisted, tightening my grip on her hand the best I could. "Please, Seras…I'm going crazy over here."

The vampiress visibly fought with herself until she seemed to reach some kind of conclusion. "Oh, bloody hell. Let Integra be angry with me." She spat, surprising me with her sudden brash tongue. "After that beast got you, none of us thought you were going to make it. Master…" She hesitated for a moment, her delicate eyebrows drawing together. "Master was beside himself. He…licked your wounds to try and speed up the healing on the way back to the manor."

Shock rolled down my spine as I leaned away from Seras. "But…why?" I swallowed back a wave of revulsion as a fuzzy memory of something wet laving over my skin became clear.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Master's never acted like that before. The last human he saved was me."

I sat back, unable to stop the panic rising in my chest. It didn't make sense. Was I to believe Alucard had yet again saved me from certain death? That was twice now…one too many times to be a fluke. I knew of his odd determination to battle me, but this went beyond that. This bordered on obsession. And now that his desperation had been made clear, I wonder what sort of trouble I'd gotten myself into.

"Sir Integra worked herself into a temper and ordered him to keep his distance." Seras continued, eyeing me with an air of trepidation…like I was a wild animal ready to bolt in the face of a predator. "Dr. Howard said you weren't healing well because of the combination of vampire and werewolf saliva. He said it was an overload on your system. Like…overheating an engine or something."

"But I would have died if he hadn't intervened." I murmured, looking past the vampiress at the oppressive walls of the mansion. That's what the burning sensation must have been…a volatile combination that my body wasn't sure how to cope with.

 _"Only humans can destroy monsters, Elizabeth. The sooner you realize that, the better."_ Integra's words echoed in my head. If he truly wanted his own destruction, could he have not asked Integra for it? The two seemed to be…close. Alucard was a different creature around her…almost _gentle_ if possible. Of course, he still seemed to pester her and push his boundaries, but the tenderness was there. They cared for each other. Suddenly, I was glad for her intervention. Whatever he was up to, I'm sure it would not end well for me. "I promise I won't say anything to Integra, Seras. Thank you for being truthful with me." My voice sounded as bitter as I felt. Even after everything she revealed, she still clung to her secrets like she couldn't trust me. It was a tad insulting…I wasn't a child anymore.

"Please don't blame her. She was trying to protect you." Seras protested, picking up the hurt in my tone.

I sucked in a long breath. There is was again…protection. As if it was excusable so long as I was safe. But she wouldn't be able to keep me safe forever. Like Alucard, sometimes her words came into conflict with her actions. Those two were strangely alike. "Its fine. But we'll have to work together eventually. I assume he knows the whole truth now?"

"Threw quite the fit too." Pip intervened, and my nose picked up the ghostly scent of cigarette smoke. "Merde…be glad you were out cold for that little conversation."

"Captain…I thought I asked you not to smoke inside me." Seras grumbled in mild irritation.

"It's a stressful time, Mignonette…let a man have his vices." Pip argued playfully back.

"You could say that again." I grumbled, suddenly craving a healthy glass of whiskey. I doubted Howard would approve of that. Without preamble, I rose unsteadily from the bench and crossed the courtyard back into the mansion. The little walk had taken almost all of my energy, and I needed sleep once again. Mentally, I cursed my weakness. If the manor was attacked, I would be of no use to anyone.

Crossing the foyer, I glanced at the stairs leading into the basement, wondering for a moment what kind of dreams Alucard was having at the moment. He seemed to value his rest and tended to lose his temper when it was disturbed. An involuntary snort escaped me. _Monsters don't dream._

Seras left me alone to dress on my own. Her assistance had been appreciated to a point, but no one but myself was allowed to see the true extent of my scars…both old and new. These days, the only thing I had left was my pride…and that had been wounded as well.

Then, it dawned on me as I slid into bed. Just because Alucard had been told to keep his distance didn't mean I had to stay away. A plot to track him down formed in my head as I sank into the mattress and closed my eyes.

Later that evening, after hiding my painkillers under my tongue, I closed the book Seras had loaned me and shoved the pills underneath the mattress. I barely needed them anymore, and I needed to stay sharp for this. Integra had sent Seras out for the night to investigate suspicious ghoul activity. Once the light in her office turned off, I knew it was time to get moving. Sitting up, I sucked in a quick breath and slid off the mattress, ignoring the pull of my staples as I began creeping into the hallway. I'd opted to stay barefoot, but it did little to stop the slight creaking in the floorboards as I crept down the hall outside my room. The slippery vampire would be around somewhere…if not lounging in his crypt-like room downstairs. I imagine Integra wanted him close enough in case there was another attack on the manor. He was probably bored out of his skull.

My fingers inched for the hilt of the shorter sword strapped to my hip. It was the only one I could even remotely hold. Though, based on the difficulty I had holding it, I doubted I'd be able to take a swing. _You've really thought this one through, kid._ If Father was still alive, I'd be getting a long lecture.

With little to no ability to track a vampire in the manor, I figured that my best bet would be his basement crypt. A tiny shiver stole up my spine as I stepped lightly down the stairs, wincing at every creak and moan. I had not been down there since Alucard's return, and I wasn't too keen on being trapped in the oppressive darkness once again. It felt like it was _his_ kingdom down there…like stepping inside gave him free reign to do with me as he pleased.

That feeling did not fade as I stepped onto the foyer and glanced downstairs. It was as if a weight was pressing down on my shoulders. Perhaps it had more to do with my weak state than anything else, but I still shuddered.

Brisk footsteps broke through the silence, making me freeze. Jerking my head around to locate the source, I dove behind the library door and peered around it cautiously. My shoulder and midsection burned with the extra effort, and I bit back a loud curse.

Fortunately, it was only Arthur. The aging butler paused at the foot of the stairs for a few moments, and I held my breath as his chocolate gaze swept the room. I prayed that he wouldn't check in on me while I was slinking around. Integra wouldn't leave me unattended again if she found out about my nighttime activities. Fortunately, he turned on his heel and strode towards the servant quarters. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and crossed the foyer to the stairs leading into the bowels of the manor.

I paused briefly outside Seras's room, catching a hint of her scent in the doorway. I'd always thought she smelled like rose petals after a heavy rain. It was a soothing scent that matched her personality. Certainly nothing like the biting acrid scent of gunpowder and an undercurrent of vanilla that emanated from her Master. Lingering for a few moments longer, I continued on my way, bypassing the armory as I went. I resisted the urge to look inside for my sister's spear, knowing full-well how it would make me feel.

Then, the heavy steel-reinforced door came into view. I swallowed back a lump in my throat, trying not to think of his hands roving over my body in the dark. It brought forth a swath of emotions…and fear wasn't the most paramount. Heat flooded my cheeks as I shook the memory out of my head. Squaring my shoulders, I grasped the metal handle. The cold steel cut through my skin like a knife as I braced my weight against it. My muscles quivered and burned as I fought with the heavy door until it finally gave with an audible metallic groan, pitching me forward on my hands into the room. Spluttering, I glanced up, tensing as I did so.

Blinking into the inky blackness, I allowed my eyes to adjust as I stood. The first thing I registered, was that the No-Life-King wasn't here. The second, was that the room had gained two new pieces of furniture…a throne-like chair with a red seat and a small round side table. Unexpected relief flooded through me at his absence. Perhaps it would be better to put this off till I regained my strength. Still, my curiosity peaked at the sight of the throne, and I walked slowly to it. Reaching out a hand, I lightly traced the fabric of seat, amazed at how soft it was. The side table held a single wine glass, which had been tipped over at one point, spilling its contents onto the floor. Of course, my stomach flipped a little when I realized what had occupied the glass. Feeling rather queasy, I backed away from the throne, wondering idly why the vampire had wasted his meal.

 _Waste of trip. You're damn lucky he wasn't here._ Something told me he wouldn't be pleased that I was invading his personal space, so I retreated and shut the door behind me. Exhaustion had caught up with me as I ascended the stairs once more. I had my foot on the first stair when movement stirred in the corner of my eye. Whipping my head around, I blinked as I saw one of the double doors to the manor hanging ajar. A breeze had picked up, making it sway slightly. Stepping down, I walked to the door with the intention of shutting it when the sensation of being watched stole over me. With much of my slayer senses tucked away with my healing and aspect, I couldn't be certain I'd felt it at all. Still, I inched out and craned my neck to look around. There was a rather biting chill to the air, and a fine layer of frost had settled on the tips of the grass, turning them a brilliant white. Breathing quietly for a few moments, I listened to the deathly silence. Perhaps I'd been paranoid, but I swore I saw a tendril of shadow drifting close to the base of the manor. I stepped out further into the cold, and it visibly retreated.

Seizing the opportunity, I stumbled out before I could change my mind. "Alucard, wait."

The amorphous shadows halted in their retreat; their twisting and curling forms seemingly regarding my presence with interest. Though there was no form to him now, I could sense his eyes on me.

Hugging my arms to my chest to keep myself warm, I tried to shake off the wave of sudden shyness. "I just…thank you." I spluttered, finding that the speech I had prepared had flown from my head over the course of the evening.

A single blood red eye opened and peered at me from the shadows, burning like a live coal. He didn't speak, simply regarded me quietly. Though my senses were dulled, his presence pressed on me from all sides. I was sure he could hear how fast my heart was racing. But even though his disquiet was palpable, I never once reached for the hilt of my blade. We stared each other down for an immeasurable amount of time before the shadows retreated through the wall of the manor, and he was gone, taking his oppressive presence with him.

I stood outside for a few moments longer, staring at the spot he'd disappeared into with a frown. In the years that would stretch before me, I would probably never completely figure Alucard out. However, that didn't stop me from trying.

I'd get to the bottom of his behavior…even if it killed me.

 **AN:**

 **Whew...sorry for the wait, folks! Life's been a bit crazy as of late. Ended up with a bout of food poisoning halfway through the week, and as those of you who have suffered from it know...its not fun at all. I try to post every week, but that doesn't always happen. But I'm far from done yet. I've got a ton of ideas and I want to share them with my awesome readers ;). Seriously, I feel so thankful for every single one of you. Thanks for sticking through this...I know waiting for a new chappie can be agonizing at times. Again, thanks for all the kind words last chapter. It wasn't easy for me to write. I hope to give future battles enough justice. Anyway, review and let me know how you like it so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _Chapter 18: Of Promises and Revelations_**

"What flowers should we send this time?"

Integra looked up from her paperwork with a pensive look in her eye. The sunlight streaming through the long windows of her office illuminated each individual platinum lock of her hair as she pushed it out of her eye and steepled her hands under her chin. "Order the carnations." Her tone was clipped, disguising the emotions underneath.

I'd arisen before the sun to assist with funeral arrangements and grievance letters. We'd been at it for a few hours now, and I could tell the weight of their deaths was bearing down on her. At first, it had shocked me how deeply she cared for each of the men she employed. But, then I regarded the coolness of her stance and realized that it had been a brave front for her. Cutting herself off from her emotions made business easier to deal with…but didn't make the grief go away.

Arthur entered quietly with the morning tea, pushing a cart into the office. My nose twitched at the bitter scent of the black tea. I bemoaned the ban Dr. Howard had put on my coffee intake…already craving a heady cup. Tea just didn't cut it.

Integra picked up on my less-than-pleased attitude as she stirred a single lump of sugar into her own cup. "Drink your tea, Elizabeth. No daughter of mine spurns her morning tea."

I snorted at her words and glowered into my cup. "I may be your daughter, but I'm also American. We drink _coffee_ …if anything, we _bomb_ countries that drink tea."

Arthur coughed to hide his mirth, while Integra looked less than impressed. She shot her butler a cold look before tapping the rim of my cup. "Drink." She ordered.

A grumble escaped my lips as I stared at my cup as if willing for it to turn into coffee before my very eyes. Already, I was plotting to steal Arthur away for an hour and have him drive me to the little bakery Seras had showed me. I still remembered the taste of the scone I ordered like it was yesterday. And the coffee…to die for.

Seras had bemoaned at the time that there were some foods she missed eating, and bakery items had been one of them. The vampiress apparently had a sweet tooth when she was still human. Of course, that led to a round of questions on just how blood tasted to her. The result was an extremely detailed description that had me waving my hands frantically in front of her face, begging her to stop. Honestly, I really didn't need to know how delicious I smelled…and apparently, she could detect notes of cinnamon. That had prompted me to sniff the collar of my shirt self-consciously. I did not detect cinnamon there, nor did I use any soaps that contained it. I suppose it was a vampire thing.

Speaking of vampires, there was still the issue of finding gifts for them. Fortunately, I'd thought of something perfect, and already had commissioned a few of the remaining soldiers to help me out with the heavy lifting. Most of the supplies had been on hand, and I imagined it would not take long to build a makeshift forge.

The idea of fashioning weapons had been entertained, but I was nervous. I'd only ever made one weapon, and that had been during a turbulent time in my life. It had been years since I tinkered at a forge. Keeping it secret from the nosey vampires and my mother was the current challenge. Thankfully, I'd had the entire thing built back behind the garages that held the Hellsing family's vehicles, so it was out of the way.

Once the majority of the letters had been written that afternoon, I rose from my chair and stretched, listening to my joints pop as I did so. With my staples out, my movement was a little freer, and my body was showing subtle signs of my returning healing. Thankfully, I could work around the limited motion of my left arm with what I had in mind. "I'm heading out for a while."

Integra eyed me for a moment. "You should rest."

"It's important." I insisted. "And I won't be far."

I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Surprises were probably in short supply around here, so I wanted this to go perfectly. "What are you up to, Ryder?"

I grinned secretively. "Now that would be telling. Keep Alucard and Seras away from the garage, alright?"

A knowing look crossed Integra's face. "I believe I can manage that."

Exiting the manor swiftly, I raced to the garages to find my forge constructed to my specifications. As I ran my hand over the stones lining the sides, I silently made a note to send an extra wad of cash to the soldiers I roped into doing this. It had already been prepped with the coals, I simply needed to light it. Rubbing my hand against my pantleg to rid myself of the cold sweat, I sighed and reached out for my aspect. The door that kept the flames at bay had transformed into a heavy steel door, not unlike the one leading into Alucard's crypt. Before, it had been as easy as turning a knob to release it, but now it seemed out of reach. I huffed and concentrated a little more. The moment I found a hint of heat, my knees buckled, and I sank to the frosty ground, gasping for breath. The wave of exhaustion hit me like a two-ton truck. It was there, which was an enormous relief, but it seemed even more volatile now. I'd have to approach with caution for now.

Wetting my lips, I made a second attempt, making a small crack in the door…small enough to feel my limbs heat up in the cold air. It was a welcoming feeling after spending the last week without it. A tingling sensation raced up my arms to my palms, where the heat concentrated. Breathing in, I let out a long breath, and a tiny flame flickered to life on my middle finger. A small laugh escaped from between my smiling lips as I caressed the flame with my thumb. Warmth invaded my cells, and I blinked at the itching sensation signaling the return of my healing. I braced against the side of the forge to pick myself back up from the ground. Flicking the tiny flame into the coals, they caught immediately and began to glow. It wouldn't be long now, and it would be hot enough to work with. And now that my body was returning to normalcy, the cold was slowly starting to become background noise.

Invigorated and rearing to go, I rolled out the cart hidden in the corner of the shed and threw off the cover. Several silver crosses had been laid haphazardly inside, each of different size and shape. But all had been a centerpiece in various churches throughout the region. I hoped Integra would forgive me for pilfering them from the armory for personal use. One did not find blessed silver just lying around anymore. I imagined they'd be used for ammo in Alucard's gun anyway.

As the coals heated up, I pumped in more air to feed them and grabbed the first large cross along with the prepped mold. There had been several molds to choose from, but I'd had the soldiers bring them all, so I could take my pick. The mass of different sizes had been quite impressive, and I wondered who the blacksmith of the family had been. Once the metal had liquidized, I grabbed hold of the cauldron and poured it into the mold. As it filled, I kept a close eye on the metal. The trick with silver was keeping it at that "just right" thickness. Too thin, and you risked the metal shattering…but too thick, and it would be off balance. This blade needed to be perfectly balanced, and easy to heft. In effect, it needed to be formidable in its own right, but also subtle. It would be a blade for an Iron Maiden after all. The rapier at her hip was a magnificent weapon, and I wanted to surpass that.

I worked well into the evening, relishing at the embers that tumbled into the night sky as I worked the metal. A few of the remaining mercs paused in their nighttime guard duty to peer at my work with interest. I didn't mind the audience; I was too much in my element to care. Some had even ventured close to take in the heat from the forge. I'd worked up quite the sweat despite the wintery air, and my aspect sparked occasionally as I worked. The little quirk amused me, and I incorporated its erratic behavior into my forging.

When I'd finally finished for the night, I stepped back to observe my handiwork. Engraving the letters into the blade hadn't been easy, even after I figured out how to add heat to the tiny fire I was able to produce. Yes, _Valiance,_ would suit my mother well. The hilt had a simple grip, with a cross-guard that curved towards the wielder. In effect, the grip would be rather similar to her rapier, but more suited to her hands.

The few guards that had stuck around till the end started clapping, and without the distraction of work to ignore them, I found my cheeks burning with heat from the praise. It was far from perfect, but it was a slayer weapon as good as any. Having an innate ability to summon fire didn't hurt either.

Judging by the exhaustion flooding through my limbs, I knew I'd overdone it. Yet, I couldn't help the surge of pride at what I'd accomplished. I hadn't had the time or the energy to celebrate Fang's creation. Valiance far surpassed the dusty scythe. Sliding it into a sheath, I clutched it to my side as I ascended the stairs to my room and slid it underneath my bed. Sudden hunger growled up through my stomach, reminding me of the needs I'd neglected. Pulling the rest of my strength, I stole away to the kitchens to grab a snack and ended up with a platter of various cheeses and biscuits. I'd intended to steal away in my room with my spoils but halted when I saw the light in Integra's office still on. A heavy sigh escaped me at her stubbornness. She asked me to rest when she needed it more than I did.

I knocked quietly on the door, frowning when I didn't hear a response. Gently, I pushed the door open. "Integra, you should be…" I cut off abruptly when I saw her form slumped on the desk over her papers, face shielded by a halo of golden platinum hair.

The platter clattered to the ground as I drew in a breath to scream for Arthur. Panic had seeped into every pore before, mercifully, Integra jolted upwards.

"Elizabeth, what is the meaning of this!" She stood unsteadily, her eye flickering to the discarded platter and the scattered food.

My hand came up to my heart, feeling it race beneath my palm as I knelt on one knee to catch my breath. "You were sleeping…thank God."

It seemed to dawn on her what had occurred, and she slowly lowered back into her chair. To my utter shock, her lips twitched in what I could only assume was barely contained amusement.

"You think this is funny?!" I thundered, advancing on her desk while ignoring the galloping of my heart. "I nearly had a heart attack!" My palms came down flat on her desk as spluttering breaths escaped me.

Integra, apparently not being able to take it any longer, erupted into raspy laughter. The sound left me stunned, and I leaned back, wondering what kind of state her mind had sunk to. "Of course, it's hilarious."

I gaped at her like a fish, unable to find the words to express what I was feeling. This woman thought it _funny_ that I mistook her for being dead? I wondered idly if lunacy was genetic. "You think the subject of your mortality is _hilarious_?" I elaborated with a degree of skepticism. "I think Alucard's crazy is catching." I reached up with a frown to feel her forehead and she swatted my hands away.

"One needs a degree of it in my position." She mused as the situation de-escalated and she glanced back at the forgotten food on the floor. "Clean that up, Ryder."

I snorted as she returned to her normally demanding self and I stooped down to pick up the mess. "Healing's kicking in. I should be back at it soon. How's Desiree doing?"

"Worried about you, naturally." Integra supplied, scanning the scattered papers on her desk with a disdainful eye.

"Anything new with the Conclave, yet?" I questioned.

"If there is, she has neglected to share it." She picked up her pen and began writing once more.

"Maybe I'll talk with her tomorrow. She plays her cards close to her chest, don't take it personally. And, I get why she's like this." I stood up, brushing my hands on my pants and picking up the platter.

Integra merely raised an eyebrow in question, hesitating in her writing.

"It's…sort of… _our_ deal." I explained. "The Conclave is our responsibility, and we have to fix this. It's not that she doesn't appreciate Hellsing's assistance. Far from it. But if you think about it, if we'd been paying more attention from the get-go, a lot of this would have been avoided." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I should have stayed…pulled my head out of my ass and paid attention to my gut. I knew something was up after the Conclave showed up much too late that night, but I just didn't care."

My iron-willed mother remained silent as I wiggled the fingers poking out of my sling in discomfort. I'd run away from my responsibilities then. And perhaps one could say that we were young and not thinking clearly. However, I didn't find that a good enough excuse, especially considering the present company. Integra had plenty of chances to run away…or break down and hand the organization over to someone else. She could have allowed someone older to take charge, but she didn't. Facing tough decisions head-on was her livelihood, and all I seemed to be able to do was run away from them.

Integra had put down her pen once more and was studying me intently. "And had you stayed, you would be dead." She deadpanned coolly. "Every action has its consequence, Ryder. Better you figure that out now."

The first instinct was to become angry, but I realized what she was doing. Dying not knowing who I really was…I didn't want to think about it. It would have been a matter of time before Radu tracked us down. He likely would have found us before we had a chance to come into our own as slayers. Hellsing would have been lost, and then what? No, I had to find a way to come to peace with it somehow. Though, I had a pretty good idea of where to start as I imagined removing Radu's head. "I know. Does it get easier?"

"In many ways, yes. In others, no." She admitted with a weary sigh.

I plopped down in the seat in front of her desk, resting my free elbow on the rich wood. The subject that had been picking at me earlier rose its ugly head once more. "Is there a particular reason you've been ordering Alucard to keep his distance? I mean, not that I'm complaining. He can be a pest on a good day. But, it just seems odd after everything that happened." I could hazard a guess that Seras's story was part of it, but I just had a feeling there was more to it. "You know, I can't hope to earn his respect if he thinks I can't take care of myself." Integra had insinuated on more than one occasion that the restrictions were only a sliver of the battle…earning the vampire's respect was the most important part.

A tiny smile touched her lips and the lines in the corner of her eye deepened. "Little do you know that you already have it."

I chuckled. "I think you may be suffering from a bout of senility."

Integra scowled just before tossing a notepad at my head. "I can assure you, there's not a thing wrong with my mind."

"Right." I replied with barely contained sarcasm, picking up the notepad and placing it back on her desk.

" _You_ may not be able to see it. But I do." She argued. "It troubles me more than I care to admit."

"How so?" I asked.

Integra coughed, grimacing as she reached for the glass of water on her desk. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to me. "I trust you familiarized yourself with the Cromwell restrictions?"

I chewed on the inside of my lip and nodded. "I got the gist of them, but I got the feeling there was more to it. Honestly, I can't seem to decide if Abraham was a genius or a madman. Men and their wild ideas…"

My mother indulged in a chuckle, seemingly agreeing with my sentiment. "Its always a little bit of both when you consider the Hellsing men. Yes, there is more to it. There is more that you've forgotten."

Now _that_ got my attention. "What do you mean?" Silently, I shifted through what memories I'd been able to piece together. Vaguely, I'd been able to conjure up the seconds before I jumped to Integra's aid, but what had been happening in the background was unclear. There had been another presence on the battlefield…but the individual was faceless. And there had been a voice…male, perhaps? My addled thoughts left a lot to be desired.

"Tell me, what is the lowest level of restriction Alucard can be released from?" She raised an elegant eyebrow, ignoring my question in favor of her own.

I gritted my teeth at her evasion but humored her. "Level 1, if I'm not mistaken. The book alluded to the idea of an even lower state, but there'd been a page torn out…" I trailed off, then slowly met Integra's knowing cobalt eye. "Was that your doing?"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but you weren't ready. But yes, there is a lower state…one to be used sparingly." She took a deep rattling breath and exhaled. "I tell you this now because it is likely I will not get the chance to properly teach you myself. My order on the battlefield had affected you in some way. Dr. Howard and I have been discussing the issue. It seems that issuing the Level 0 order opened up a connection between you and my servant that had been weaker prior to the incident."

"Affected me how?" I blinked, swallowing back the lump of unease that had developed in my throat.

Integra's hand twitched towards her pocket before she seemed to stop herself. Probably a reflex reaction to stress and the need for a cigar. A frown graced her features as she seemed to remember and dropped her hands to the desk. "I'm not entirely clear on the matter. But whatever the reason, Alucard has displayed a degree of fondness for you. He nearly disobeyed me twice that day."

My jaw popped open in shock. "H-he can do that?"

"Not fully, no. But rarely does he fight against his restraints. I have ordered him to keep his distance until I have fully assessed the matter. I will not gamble with your safety while all of this remains unclear."

I processed that silently, quelling with the uneasiness twisting in my gut. I found myself hoping that Integra was wrong…but she knew him better than me. Fondness? What did he want from me? Surely, he had _some_ ulterior motive. A creature such as him thinks in terms of decades instead of days and months. Time was of no consequence to him besides trying to fill in spans of time between war.

 _Unless this is about his strange request._ In which case, I couldn't be sure who was more insane; Alucard, for thinking even for a moment that I was in any position to fight him on even ground, or me, for even considering it. Strangely enough, I _wanted_ to do this for him. I wanted to find the root of the regret and sadness he was trying to hide and pull it out. Perhaps I owed him that much with how fervently he'd fought for my life. "Do you think I'm…in danger?" I asked timidly.

"No, but you _are_ my only child." She sighed and clasped her hands together in exasperation. "I forget often that you are a capable of taking care of yourself. I may have acted on impulse."

A smile wormed its way to my lips. "I think that's a normal reaction. Still, what do you think I should do?" Was it a fondness for friendship or…something else? A wintery snowflake brushed the back of my neck, and I blinked at the reemergence of my sixth sense. Seras was close by…likely eavesdropping. Meddlesome vampiress.

"I'm uncertain if you will have to _do_ anything. Just exercise caution." Her fingers drummed on the desk, and her brow furrowed in deep thought. "Enlighten me…what are your thoughts on Alucard?"

The sharp look in her eye clued me into it. She was testing me somehow…like she always did. "I'm not really sure. Sometimes, I think I have him figured out. But other times…I can't be certain…but he seems sad. I…I want to help, but I don't know how." These very thoughts had been weighing heavily on me, and it felt good to lay them out in the open. "But I'm not afraid of him."

Integra sat back in her chair, her expression unreadable. I'm sure if she had it her way, she'd already have a cigar between her lips. I found myself almost missing the aroma myself. "An astute observation, Ryder. You've been paying attention." She regarded me silently for a few moments, before her lips twitched in some kind of silent amusement. "I will rescind the order for now. Let things develop."

" _Things_?" I choked in surprise at the mischievous look in her eye. "Why do I get the feeling you're plotting something?"

The lenses of her glasses flashed momentarily, and she chuckled. "Get some rest, Ryder. And send Seras in while you're at it."

"Merde, how does she do that?" Pip cursed in the hallway, and a smile curved to my lips. My mother was no slayer…but time would have sharpened her intuition.

Knowing it was no use to push any further, I shook my head and saw myself out, passing Seras on the way. She shot me a wide-eyed crimson look, to which I simply shrugged in response. I'd get quite the earful later.

Though I knew it was time to get some rest, I was feeling rather restless after so much had been revealed to me. My left arm seemed to pull at the sling in annoyance. I hadn't felt any pain today, so I hoped Dr. Howard would let me out of the stupid thing soon. More than anything, I wanted to work out and build back up the muscle mass that had been lost. Damien's teasing notwithstanding, I needed to be fighting fit again.

Of course, a streak of rebelliousness stole through me as I tugged on the sling a bit too roughly, and it came undone. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, I kicked the contraption underneath the bed. Grabbing the dagger lodged in my boot, I cut off the bandages methodically until the wrappings fluttered to the floor. Free at last, I flexed experimentally, rolling my shoulder in every direction. Though the movement brought forth a tiny bit of tenderness, it was bearable. The floor length mirror caught my eye, and I moved to it, sliding down the sleeve of my shirt to assess the damage.

And boy, was it extensive. Two massive ragged white rings branded my skin and encircled my shoulder and upper arm and shoulder blade. Had it shaken its head even an inch, I would have lost the arm. I ran my fingers over the fresh scar, feeling a mixture of pride and self-consciousness. Scars were supposed to be badges of honor amongst slayers, but sometimes, I wondered if that's all people saw when I went out and wore a revealing top. Feeling sexy wasn't high on my list of priorities…but I was still a woman.

I rolled the sleeve back into place and looked away. It would be impossible to sleep now. Instead, I found myself in the library, browsing the impressive selection. I grazed my knuckles along the spines, trying to stave off the wave of boredom. An alchemy book with a violet spine finally caught my attention on the top shelf. Stretching, I tried to reach for it, cursing as my fingers grazed the bottom of its spine. There wasn't a ladder or stepstool in sight. Standing on my tiptoes brought me a little closer, but still not enough.

A white gloved hand appeared in my vision, pulling the book free from the shelf and startling me. I whipped around in alarm at the sudden demanding presence, marveling at the feathers caressing my spine and the sparks jumping between my fingertips. Alucard leaned against the bookshelf, his sunset eyes scanning the book with a curved eyebrow. A curtain of soft ebony hair covered one half of his moon-kissed skin as he shut the book with flourish. "Just what are you up to?" His rich deep voice brought out strange feelings within me.

"I'm…" I paused for a moment, assessing his mood. Before, he had seemed less than pleased with me, but now there was a calm aura about him. "Bored." I finished lamely.

A knowing smile tugged at his perfect lips, but he had yet to relinquish the book. "A dangerous state of being." His nostrils flared slightly, and he cocked his head to the side. "Just what mischief have you been up to, my dear?"

It took me a moment to realize that he had been referring to the cloying scent of the forge that probably clung to my clothes and skin. "That would be telling." I countered, reaching for the book.

Alucard drew away, a spark in his crimson eyes. "Call it an exchange of information." He purred. "I am so very curious."

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the grinning vampire. "That would spoil the surprise. Besides, can't I just order you to give me the book?"

"You could, but where is the fun in that?" I didn't quite like the look in his eyes. What was he up to?

"Yes, where indeed?" I made to move past him. Every damn time he opened his mouth, it either reduced me to a puddle of nerves or irritated me.

He moved to block my path. "Linger." It was worded as a command, but his tone suggested a plea.

His gunpowder and vanilla scent wafted to my nostrils, and the vague memory of being lifted into a pair of arms interrupted my current thoughts. It gave me pause. "What do you want?" It certainly hadn't taken long for Alucard to capitalize on Integra's decision to back off. Though, I wasn't too pleased about being cornered without anything more than a dagger in my boot.

My foot tapped in time to the pounding in my heart as he gently handed me the book and drew in close. "My Master certainly has a flair for surprises as of late." He drew a gloved fingertip over the cover of the volume with a bemused expression.

"So, I'm a surprise? Must be a nice change of pace for you." I commented, watching his finger trace the rune on the cover of the book.

He bared his fangs. "Oh, it is."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious attempt to freak me out. "Very scary. If you just came here to intimidate me, you'll be disappointed."

Alucard's eyes flashed momentarily before he drew so close that I could feel his wintery breath fanning my face. In a flash, my dagger slid into my open hand and the blade laid across the smooth pale skin of his throat. The action had been purely instinctual on my part, and it took me a few moments to catch up to what I had done.

To his credit, the vampire looked just as shocked as I felt. Then, he threw back his head and laughed. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting, and my pride demanded vengeance. Grunting, I slashed as hard as I could. Steel-alloyed silver tore through sinew and bone. Blood splattered my face as I stumbled away. Alucard's head tumbled across the carpet, coming to rest in the doorway to the library. A gory trail on the carpet had marked its flight.

I gasped, tasting the bite of adrenaline on my tongue. Cerulean fire licked up the blade of the dagger in my excitement. I hadn't intended to take his head off, but it appeared that my strength had returned. Spitting out the blood that had ended up in my mouth, I glanced over my handiwork. The carpet would undeniably stain, and suddenly I wasn't so worried about Alucard's retaliation…because Integra would kill me. I cursed under my breath. "Where's the carpet cleaner?"

Alucard's crazed laugh returned as the shadows slowly pulled him back together. His gloved hands clapped together in amusement. "You _are_ your mother's daughter! How marvelous!"

"Alucard, I'm serious! Where's the goddamn carpet cleaner?" I flapped my hands about in a panic, eyeing the bloodstained carpet. "She'll have both our heads if she sees this!"

The comment had only served to make him laugh harder. He bent over himself, having an awfully good time at my expense.

" _You_ don't have anything to worry about because yours comes back!" I hissed, grasping the sleeve of his duster and attempting to drag him into the hallway.

However, the loon wasn't going anywhere…and his laughter was much too loud for someone not to notice. And sure enough, Seras poked her head around the corner, Pip's shadow not far behind. "What's going on?" Her wide eyes traveled to me. "Ryder, you're all bloody…and what happened to your sling?"

"Shhh!" I scrambled to quiet the loud-mouthed police girl. "Help me clean this up."

"Christ, the carpet is ruined. Let's get out of here before…" Pip started to speak but was interrupted by the sound of quick footsteps descending the stairs. "Merde, here she comes!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Integra appeared in the doorway, her platinum hair flowing about her like a cape.

Alucard sobered long enough to stop my quiet escape out the other door, his gloved hand grasping a fistful of the back of my shirt. A particularly evil grin lit his features…as if to say, "if I'm going down, you're coming with me". He grinned at his master, looking like a naughty child. "The slayer saw fit to remove my head."

Integra, to my surprise, looked rather impressed. "Really? When was the last time you lost your head, Alucard?"

"It _has_ been awhile, my Master." He admitted.

Her gaze flickered back to the carpet, and her fury returned. "Regardless, I expect this cleaned up. Honestly, Elizabeth…in the library of all places?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Sorry…he startled me." I jerked my shoulder towards the grinning vampire. He had released his hold on my shirt but was now feathering his fingertips over the skin on the back of my neck. My heart raced at the contact, and I found it difficult to focus on anything but the strange spark that jumped between us when he touched me.

Seras didn't even disguise her admiration and the shadows making up her arm quivered. "Excellent work, Ryder!" Then, she caught Alucard's eye and blanched. "Er, sorry, Master…"

The exasperation on Integra's lined face was clear as she huffed and pointed to the carpet. "Clean this up. Take care not to wake me again with your insufferable laughter, Alucard." Shaking her blond head, she walked away, muttering something along the lines of "children" under her breath.

I groaned as she left, eyeing the sizable stain in the carpet. No doubt it would need to be replaced. It looked like Integra would be receiving two Christmas gifts now. Self-consciously, I rubbed at the rapidly drying blood on my face, glad I had enough sense to spit out the tiny amount that had ended up in my mouth. No one was really sure what vampire blood would do to a slayer. Oh sure, there were stories, but most ended in a painful, bloody death. If the stories were to be believed, it was a deadly poison to us. The coppery aftertaste still remained on my tongue…giving off a slight vanilla flavor. My nose wrinkled as I realized that I was contemplating the taste of Alucard's blood on my tongue.

After gathering the necessary cleaning supplies and shooing away a stubborn Arthur, we found ourselves both on our knees, scrubbing the dark crimson blood out of the carpet. Alucard had removed his duster and his charcoal suit jacket. The sleeves of his pristine white button-up shirt had been rolled up, and I found myself thinking for a moment that he almost looked…normal. I paused for a moment to admire him while he was distracted, amused by the little v that had appeared between his ebony eyebrows.

A sigh escaped me after several more minutes of scrubbing, and I tossed another soiled cloth away. "Its hopeless. This will never come out. I'll just make a call tomorrow and order new carpeting." Standing, I walked to the bowl and dunked my hands in, watching the blood swirl around in the water. Somewhere, piano music began to drift to my ears, and I wondered who could be playing at this hour. It was a soothing melody that drifted quietly through the manor.

I hadn't registered Alucard's closeness till I turned to grab a towel and he was there. His eyes were softer than I was used to, and resembled twin sunsets…orange near the pupil and slowly darkening to crimson. "I see Bernadotte is making a racket as usual."

"That's Pip?" I didn't even disguise my admiration. "It's really good."

Alucard hummed, seemingly unwilling to acknowledge it either way. Gloved hands rested gently on my own, and feathers scattered over my skin as he hitched my left hand against his elbow and raised my right hand. It took me a moment to realize as he attempted to pull me backwards…that he was trying to dance.

I obliged, curious about the smoldering look in his eyes. It had been years since I danced formally. The last time had been five years ago at a wedding. One of my father's old friends had extended the invitation to me, and they'd rented out an enormous ballroom for the reception. I hadn't been much of a dancer until that night. Even Glinda had enjoyed herself.

We stepped tentatively into a slow but smooth waltz, and Alucard's eyes flared up with some emotion I couldn't place. Heat rose to my cheeks as he spun me, and we came back together. His style was immaculate. "Do you dance often, Alucard?"

"I used to." He evaded with a coy smirk. "You have a fine style…for an American."

I scoffed, and deliberately tried to crush his toes under my heel. Of course, he swiftly evaded me and spun me around again. "We're not barbarians, Alucard."

"In the present company, I would have to disagree." He grinned, showing off his pearly white fangs.

"It's not my fault assholes bring out the worst in me." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Though, I am sorry for not thanking you properly. You keep saving my life…how the hell do I make that up to you?"

Alucard hummed, his crimson eyes thoughtful as he suddenly dipped me, bringing his face dangerously close to mine. His chilly, coppery-scented breath fanned my face. I could see every facet of those predatory sunset eyes…able to count the flecks of gold and black mingling in his irises. A gloved hand came up to cup the back of my neck, and I suppressed a shiver at the smoldering look in his eyes. "A few things come to mind." He purred, dipping his head to place his lips at the corner of my jawline behind my ear. The action nearly had my knees buckling with the warmth that invaded my nether regions. _Liz, get a grip! He's a vampire, remember?_

My traitorous body was unwilling to listen to my mind, however, as he removed himself from my jaw and began a slow torturous path to my lips. I drew in a sharp gasp as his mouth hovered over mine…our breaths mingling in the air in the small space between us. Gently, he whispered something in another language…it seemed like a question.

Then, as my eyes slid closed and I attempted to close the distance, he drew away. My eyes immediately snapped open to find that the molten lava of his eyes had hardened. "No…I will not stain your soul, my dear Artemis."

"Artemis?" I frowned at the distance between us, shocked at how much I missed his closeness as he pulled away completely. He grasped my hands in both of his, easily dwarfing mine.

He didn't elaborate, but merely stared down at his gloves…a light of almost frustration in his sunset eyes. Letting out a sigh, he released me and stepped back. His charcoal jacket and duster had reappeared on his frame, and disappointment flooded through me. "I merely ask that you keep to our agreement, Slayer."

 _Ah, so we're back to Slayer now?_ "I haven't forgotten." I promised. "If it'll make you happy…then I think that's a fair trade."

Alucard halted in the doorway to the library and turned his glowing eyes back to me. "I will hold you to your word…little human."

I watched him go until his footsteps faded away to nothing. Silently, I ran my fingers over my lips, surprised at how much they tingled. I shook my head at the audacity of the whole thing. Fighting these feelings was becoming an uphill battle. And if I let myself fall, I had my doubts that I could fulfill his deathly wish.

 **AN:**

 **Hey look, a chapter on time! All jokes aside, I've been waiting to write that dance scene for a long time now. It was something I had been planning since I wrote up the concept for this fic. Let me know what you guys thought of it. Thanks for staying with me so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: Christmas_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _"Ryder…"_

Gleaming steel flashed in front of my eyes in the fog, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. I blinked owlishly and tried to focus on the blurry shapes rising and falling before me. Ear-splitting screams echoed around me…their place of origin unidentifiable. A foul scent lingered in the air, and it felt like I was walking through mud. The ground pulled and sucked at my boots as I felt my way through the haze.

 _"Ryder…"_

My hands reached out in front of me, shaking as I felt blindly around. Keeping my balance in the muck was proving tricky, but somehow, I knew I needed to keep moving forward. The distinct sound of metal protesting against metal drew my attention once more, followed by another cry of pain. Terrified shrieks filled the air again, making my blood run cold. Now more than motivated to get out of the mist, I picked up the pace.

 _"Ryder…"_

Something soft and textured brushed against my wandering fingers, and I halted. I grasped my fingers around it, determining that it was wood as I drew close enough to see it for myself. A piece of worn leather had been wound around the middle and base…like a grip. A spear.

A warm wetness trickling over the fingers wrapped around the shaft of the spear startled me, and I jerked backwards as thick blood coated my palm. Something was dripping nearby…like a leaky faucet. Slowly, I craned my neck upwards to regard the point of the spear, and instantly regretted it.

Recoiling from the sight of a body impaled on the point of the spear, I fell backwards on my ass in the thick mud. Nausea curled my stomach as blood dripped steady from the corpse. As my hands curled in the mud, I gasped in shock. For, the muck on the ground wasn't wet from rain…but blood. Hastily, I jerked to my feet and backed away from the impaled victim, only to back into another spear.

The hair on the back of my neck rose as I turned in a full circle to find myself surrounded by impaled corpses. In a macabre way, it almost resembled a forest.

 _"Does this not please you?"_

I whirled in the direction the accented voice had come from, but the mist obscured everything further than a few feet from my position. It sounded familiar, and yet I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. Retreating backwards, I ran into another spear. Holding my breath, I bent down and yanked the spear free from the mud. The body slipped slowly off with a sickening squelch, causing me to sway on my feet from the force of my sudden vertigo. This one was a werewolf, impaled in mid howl, with watery yellow eyes wide with terror. Death was almost a scent in the air. I gripped the spear with rapidly whitening knuckles.

The sound that came next brought forth a visceral reaction within me. It sounded like a large dog lapping at water. The point of my spear jiggled with how badly I was shaking. Sweat beaded on my brow as I took a tentative step forward. The lapping sounds ceased, and something blurred past me so quickly that I could only feel the stir of the air as it passed.

Whirling once again, I bit back the mounting urge to scream. The fire of my aspect was noticeably calm despite the situation. "Come out."

Footsteps sounded in the fog, and I turned to face a tall raven-haired figure striding confidently through the forest of impaled corpses. A long, tattered crimson and ebony cape flowed out behind him. The tendrils of his hair appeared almost alive, twisting and curling through the air like wisps of smoke. His heavy armor looked ancient…like that of a medieval knight's. It clinked as he walked, filling the oppressive silence. Blazing cognac eyes settled on me out of a terrifyingly familiar face. "I have brought you war, my dear Artemis." He crooned, spreading his arms out wide.

"War?" I trembled under his deep voice, laden with such fervor. "I don't know what you mean."

"I find that rather hard to believe, considering you gave the order yourself." The warrior responded readily, taking a small step towards me. "Come, look closer." A shadow extended from his arm and flicked something off the coat of one of the impaled bodies. The sharp ping of metal hitting the ground startled to me as the foreign object rolled into the mud at my feet. Without taking my eyes off the imposing man, I bent down to retrieve it.

My heart lodged itself in my throat as I recognized the violet sigil of the Conclave's nightshade flower. The pin slipped between my fingers as I gazed at the bodies surrounding me. A wave of nausea made me sway on my feet. There may have been times that I had my disagreements with the Conclave, but this? This was a horror. "No…I-I didn't…" I leaned on the spear for support, trying to get air into my constricting lungs. "Who were these people?"

"Bureaucrats? Executives? Does it matter?" His armor clinked as he advanced on me once more. The shadows lengthened around him, and it felt like the gravity doubled.

"They may have been innocent." I protested weakly, taking a step back with every step he took in my direction.

"And they were in my way." The warrior's eyes flashed, making me stumble.

I swallowed hard, realizing that his long strides would catch up with me soon. "What kind of shit reason is that?" Desperately, I tried to stall, wondering if there was a way out of this hellhole.

 _"Ryder!"_

That voice…was it familiar? It seemed too far away to tell. Armored hands descended on my shoulders, and I shrieked in alarm. "Have I inspired your ire, my dear?" He taunted, grip tightening dangerously on my shoulders. "Shall I be punished?" There was a savage gleam in those eyes…as if the idea alone was exciting.

"If you don't take your hands off me, you'll wake up without your testicles." I snarled, reaching up to grab his hands to emphasize my intent.

 _"Oh, bloody hell…"_

My eyes flew open and I surged forward in alarm. In the process, I tumbled down to a surprisingly familiar wood floor. Groaning, I rubbed the spot on my jaw that had impacted the floor. Strong arms lifted me up and placed me on my bed. I blinked in alarm and was met with an overeager pair of crimson eyes. "Are you alright? You were having some kind of fit."

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I nodded. "Just a dream…nightmare, more like. Sorry for scaring you." I eyed her attire critically, amused with the light blue pajamas with colorful shapes exploding throughout. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

The vampiress sat up indignantly at the end of my bed. "Of course, I did! It's Christmas!"

 _Oh…how had I forgotten?_ Feeling giddy, I stood up on the bed and began jumping on it, making the frame creak and groan under my weight.

"Ryder! You'll break it! Cut it out!" Seras waved her arms frantically, the shadowy tendril shivering with her movements.

"Don't care!" I replied in a sing-song voice and began humming a jazzy Christmas tune.

"Ok, well I suppose you don't want the coffee cake Arthur slaved over this morning…" Seras trailed off with a mischievous smile.

Immediately, I ceased my childish jumping. "Did you say coffee cake?"

The sly draculina nodded, and I jumped down to streak past her, skidding into the hallway. I nearly bowled over a few soldiers lingering on the stairs. A chorus of 'Merry Christmas' followed behind me.

In the days leading up to the holiday, I managed to pull my mother's arm a little and convince her to put up decorations. She'd grumbled throughout the process but eventually gave in. The soldiers were only too happy to help, singing and putting up lights. I might have also mentioned to Integra that celebrating the holiday thoroughly would be a huge morale boost. I hadn't seen or heard from the elusive red-coated vampire for a few nights now. No doubt, he was pouting in the dungeons somewhere, wishing for an army to assault the manor so he'd have something to do. However, I was bound and determined not to let anything ruin this day.

Judging by the quality of Arthur's coffee cake, I'd say we were off to a good start. I had to remind myself not to speak with my mouth full as I crammed in copious amounts of cake. "Arthur, you realize that if you made this every morning, I'd be the happiest and fattest slayer in history?"

The butler chuckled at the compliment, taking my plate with a flourish. "An old family recipe. My mother made the same for me." He patted his belly with a smile. "You see the result of that."

I rolled my eyes at that and reached under my chair to retrieve Arthur's present. "Integra never specified _when_ we're supposed to exchange gifts." I handed him the small package.

Arthur's surprise was palpable. "Elizabeth, you didn't need to…"

"I wanted to." I insisted, rising from my chair. "Besides, I've never been able to indulge in better gifts."

He hesitated for a moment- likely unused to receiving gifts- and lifted the lid after untying the red bow. Inside sat the newest smartwatch. I'd originally ordered it for myself before I remembered what I actually _did_ for a living. The delicate touch-screen face would never survive a fight with a beastie or a vampire. Considering the butler considered time a precious commodity, I decided to gift it to him instead. With most of the manor having switched to smartphones, I knew he'd make good use of it. "This…this is too much."

"Consider it a 'thank you' for everything you've done for me." I put a palm up to stop him, smiling weakly. "And an apology for cursing in front of the Queen."

The aging butler snorted. "I'd advise you don't make a habit of it." His chocolate eyes warmed. "Thank you."

I nodded with a grin. "Glad you like it. If you need help setting it up…"

"I'm old, not senile, Ryder." He grumbled.

"Offer stands." I responded good-naturedly. "Go fiddle with it, and I'll bring Mother her tea."

As I moved into the kitchens to sneakily brew a pot of coffee, Dr. Howard popped his shining bald head around the corner. "No coffee, Slayer. No exceptions."

"Aw, come on, Doc. Tis the season!" I complained as my hand hovered over the coffee filters. "It probably won't kill me…"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then please tell me the extent of your medical expertise."

I grumbled irritably as I replaced the coffee filter and put a pot of hot water on the stove. "Guy's got ears like a fruit bat…"

Carrying a tray up the stairs, I found Integra's office door wide open for once. Of course, she'd be the only one trying to do paperwork on Christmas morning. Integra's gift was strapped to my hip, and I had to stop myself from bouncing up and down with excitement. "Merry Christmas!"

Integra's only response was to grunt, pausing only for a second in her writing. Not to be put out so easily, I leaned forward to try to make sense of just what exactly was so pressing that it needed to be addressed _now._ "Does old age require a certain amount of annoyance over major holidays?"

My mother sighed wearily. "You're worse than Seras."

I beamed. "I'll take that as a compliment for now."

Her spirits seemed to lift at the sight of her morning tea, and she sipped it carefully. "Any particular reason you're pestering me?"

Suddenly overcome with nervousness, I unclipped the blade from my hip and set it on her desk. "Uh…for you." I rubbed the back of my neck and stepped away.

If it had been any other situation, I would have laughed at the obvious shock on her face. Her icy blue eye scrutinized me but for a moment before she stood and pulled it free from the leather sheath. The careful explanation of its design seemed to fly from my head as she examined it. I'd rehearsed the speech numerous times in the past few days, but now found myself at a loss for words as I waited with bated breath for her reaction.

Finally, emotion broke through her careful façade, and a small smile took her lips. "A fine blade, Elizabeth."

"Really? Cause…if the balance feels off, I can take it back for adjustments." I spluttered, watching her test the weight and give it an experimental swing.

"It's perfect." She pulled her gaze from the blade to flash one of her rare smiles. It was a smile that seemed to fill in the gaps of time lost between the two of us. So rare in its simplicity, that I knew no words were needed. It was a moment that I had to cement in my mind when she left me for good. No one lingered in my life for long, and I would be forever grateful for the time I gained back with my real mother.

Of course, the wretched cellphone in my pocket began ringing, breaking the moment and forcing a curse from between my lips. I turned away to answer it, recognizing the number. "Dez?"

"Merry Christmas!" Her voice gushed to me from the other end, and I sighed in relief.

"You scared me. How is everything?"

Desiree scoffed. "Stop expecting the worst. You might be surprised."

"I don't particularly like surprises." I nibbled on my lip. "Any news?"

"Nothing. It's been quiet. Silence isn't particularly golden in this case." She paused for a moment, and I heard voices in the background. "But Sloan's worried about Alex. The guards claimed they saw here close to camp a few times, but she never came in."

"Well, that's not really unusual for her." I pointed out with a frown.

"Maybe not, but its been several weeks. She would have returned for supplies by now. I don't know…maybe its nothing." In my mind's eye, I could see the composed blonde nibbling on her lip. "But Varris has been keeping an eye on the Conclave's movements. There's been a lot of vehicles moving in and out of their communications center. I can't come within a mile of the place without my skin crawling. They've upped their defenses too. The place looks like a military compound now."

"Whatever they've got in there, they don't want us to have it." I noted.

"Exactly." Desiree affirmed gravely.

I sighed. "We'll figure something out, I promise." The nightmare from last night rose unbidden, and discomfort coiled in my stomach. There was a good chance our only hope of getting in would be Alucard. I didn't much like the idea of slaughtering innocents, even if I had a hard time believing not everyone in the facility was involved. I knew the Conclave now better than ever…and they weren't above making death threats to get what they desired. A few well-placed words would have most of their employees eating out of Az's hands. "Stay safe, Dez."

"Yea, you too, Ryder." She ended the call, and I nearly choked on the emotions the farewell evoked in me. She hadn't said goodbye.

"Trouble?" Integra raised an eyebrow expectantly.

I shook my head indulgently. "The fun never ends in Hellsing, does it?" Wearily, I brought her up to speed on the situation.

"They know my face too well. In fact, Az would remember any slayer trained under the Conclave. So, that means Desiree, me, Olivia, and Sloan are out of the equation." I sifted through my thoughts, trying to come up with a more diplomatic solution. "I suppose there isn't much point being subtle anymore." My previous reservations came to mind once again. "There is a slight problem with a full-frontal assault on the post, however."

"Continue." She urged me quietly.

"Outside their inner circle, I have reason to doubt many are acting of their own will. Slayer families extend pretty far, and it would only take a few well-placed threats to keep them loyal."

"We would be condemning innocents to death." Integra affirmed simply, the wrinkles around her good eye tightening.

I nodded. "I could be wrong, but I doubt the Conclave sunk this far without using fear to garner obedience."

Integra sat up suddenly, as if sensing the direction of my thoughts. "You fear what Alucard may do if allowed full access to the post."

The queasiness mounted, and I nodded in affirmation. The vision of the sea of impaled corpses assaulted my head once again, and I nearly winced at the gory imagery. "Am I that transparent?" Twining my fingers, I huffed. "I'm not blind, Integra. I would like to claim I know him on a basic level. Having a bloodbath like that on my hands goes against everything I've been taught."

The Iron Maiden sat back in her chair, closing her eye and frowning. I wonder how many times she had been forced to make the same decision…to issue an order knowing that every man, woman, or child that got in Alucard's way would be mercilessly slaughtered. It was times like this that made my mother look much older than she was. Reaching in a drawer, I watched her draw a cigar out. "Light."

"Integra…" I protested.

"Light." Her tone was clipped, and the stress was evident in her tone.

I shook my head adamantly. "No."

She stood up abruptly, cigar hanging from her lips as she glared down at me. We held each other's gazes steadily, neither of us backing down. For once, I knew when to give up and look away upon seeing in her eyes how much this bothered her. Perhaps we had the same nightmares. With a sigh, I ignited a small flame on my thumb and raised it to the end of her cigar.

Integra inhaled like the cigar was a life preserver, and abruptly coughed.

"Only because its Christmas." I pointed to her sternly. "And not a word to Dr. Howard."

Exhaling the acrid smoke, she folded her hands on the desk. "We cannot waver. If it comes to it, the Conclave must be destroyed."

Those damning words crept across my back like little spider legs. But, she was right. As much as I hated this, we couldn't afford to dance around the inevitable anymore. More would die if we didn't act.

"Will we have war then, my Masters?"

I jolted up in my seat as a gloved hand descended on my shoulder, and ebony hair brushed the top of my head. My senses hadn't even picked up his sudden approach. His proximity nudged my sixth sense as if he refused to be ignored.

 _Wait, 'Masters'? As in…plural?_ He'd yet to address me that way, though I imagined it had been coming. I wonder what had changed. "Elizabeth?" Integra arched an eyebrow at me, the light flashing across the lenses of her frame-less glasses.

The hand on my shoulder tightened, and I could nearly feel his anticipation. She was giving this decision over to me. Suddenly, this moment felt very pivotal. In effect, Integra was passing the torch off…making sure I could make the difficult decisions. The room seemed to sway as the responsibility on my shoulders sunk in. "Hellsing doesn't run and hide. And neither will I."

"Then, we are in agreement?" Integra arched an elegant eyebrow, as if giving me a chance to back out while I could.

"Unequivocally."

My body nearly shook with Alucard's ecstatic laughter as he gripped my shoulders hard enough to make my palms tingle from blood loss. "So, the first order is given. Does the prospect of your enemies lying dead at your feet excite you, Slayer?"

I curled my nose at his crassness and pulled my shoulders out of his iron grip. "Fuck off."

"Is that an order?" He taunted, leaning in close enough that I could feel his chilly breath on the shell of my ear.

"Out!" I spat, rising to my feet. My slayer senses twitched in outrage at his continued presence until he finally obeyed, sinking through the floor with a sinister smirk on his lips.

"Bastard!" Gritting my teeth, I sank back into my chair with a huff. "Is he always that difficult?" The vampire could go from utterly charming to asshole fast enough to make my head spin.

Integra seemed cool and collected compared to me. She merely smirked and took a sip of her tea.

I gaped at her. "You're enjoying this far too much!"

"Of course I am." She chuckled. "I have put up with his nonsense for years, and seeing it from the outside is refreshing."

Grumbling, I pushed out of my chair. "I'm going to cool off before I feed his Christmas gift to Baskerville. And you _will_ have a nice Christmas lunch with us!" I pointed a finger at her with narrowed eyes. "That's non-negotiable!"

Integra cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't argue as I exited the office and jogged to the shooting range after a quick stop to my room. As expected, the golden-haired draculina was currently pummeling the paper targets with her rifle. I fingered the box that held her gift, feeling my insecurities rise once more. She noticed my entrance and laid the weapon down gently with a smile, eyeing the wooden box in my hands with interest. "What's that?"

"Actually…it's for you." I handed her the box. "Merry Christmas, Seras."

Like Integra, she adopted an incredulous look. It looked all the more hilarious with her wide crimson eyes as she opened the clasps and lifted the lid. She laid the box down and lifted the short-blade nestled inside. "It's…a dagger?" Seras inspected it with confusion.

Thankfully, this time I had my speech ready. "It's an official slayer short-blade. From what I could tell, you're more inclined to engage at a distance. And though you've got plenty of powers at your disposal, nothing quite beats surprising an opponent at close range with that. You're no slayer, but traditionally, we present friends and family with a weapon on special occasions. I consider us friends…"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence, because the draculina's arms were suddenly around me in a bone-crushing hug. "I…take it you like it." I winced.

"Of course I do! It's amazing!" She gushed, examining the notch halfway down the blade that swooped into a point before the main end of the blade. "What's that for?"

I balked at her innocence. "Err…that's…a gutter. You use it for tearing…"

"Oh…ohhhh." She seemed to get it finally, and gently placed it back in the box.

"If you want, we can spar sometime, and I can show you proper form and handling. And with your strength, you could throw it from a further distance than I could. Besides, I need to pay you back for knocking me around the first time." I winked at the golden-haired vampiress.

"You're on, Ryder." She returned my wink playfully, then her eyes traveled to the long box propped against the wall. Realization seemed to dawn in her eyes before they shifted back to me. "He's in the dungeons."

I nodded seriously as she passed, picking up the hefty box and slinging it under my arm. _Here goes nothing._ I descended silently into the basement, feeling the temperature drop drastically as I did so. The heavy steel door loomed before me, and I suppressed the urge to turn around and forget about my plan. If he hadn't pissed me off already this morning, I would have probably let the dog have his gift…maybe use it as a fetching stick.

"Where's your courage, dove?" Pip's voice descended from the ceiling.

"I left it in my room." I answered dryly, eyeing the heavy locks on Alucard's door while drumming my fingertips on the box. "If I don't walk out of there…make sure Integra comes down for Christmas dinner. Also, make sure the soldiers don't find my good whiskey."

"I will guard it with my life. Well, my un-life." I imagined him bowing gallantly before his presence vanished.

Grasping the handle, I pushed it open, wincing at the sharp grating of metal against metal. My footsteps echoed in the large open room, and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the gloom. I jolted when I caught sight of his tall form slumped in his throne, wisps of ebony hair hanging freely across his pale face. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted slightly to the side. I stood shock still for a few moments, ascertaining that he was indeed asleep. Even in sleep, he wore a slight frown, and his brows were pushed together as if something displeased him. Feathers brushed my backside lightly as I crossed the room. Sliding the strap off my shoulders, I laid the box gently on the ground next to him. It mattered little to me now how much the gesture would piss him off. For now, the trip had been worth it just to catch him sleeping.

Did he not escape into his dreams as the rest of us did? What vexed him in this state, I wonder? Do vampires dream? It didn't seem likely, but then again, maybe I was wrong.

As I turned on my heel to leave, a soft sound reached my ears. It would have been imperceptible to the normal human ear. I whipped my head around, worried that I'd woken him, but his eyes remained closed. Sighing in relief, I turned to go again when his voice made me pause.

"No…don't…"

Surprised, I swiveled fully to face him. His eyes were shut tight, but his fingers now twitched, and a muscle jumped in his jaw. A nightmare.

"Monster…like me…" He mumbled again, the sharp slashes of his eyebrows twitching as his palms squeezed the armrests of his throne. "No…" A trickle of blood rolled down his cheek ever so slowly

Alarmed at his distress, I crossed the room without thinking. "Alucard, it's just a dream." I called out, wincing at how my voice seemed to echo off the concrete walls.

He continued to twitch, caught in the throes of the nightmare like a fly caught in a spider's web. It was horrifyingly similar to the terrors my sister suffered some nights.

"Alucard!" I tried again, knowing that touching him would likely spell my demise. Glinda had decked me several times after waking her from particularly nasty nightmares.

No response. The seals on the backs of his gloves glowed brightly in the darkness as his hair stuck to his bloodstained cheeks. Cursing, I reached out and laid my hands over the tops of his, grasping tightly.

Surging forward, his teeth snapped together a mere hairsbreadth away from my nose, making me flinch at the sudden movement. Instantly, I felt as if I'd been dumped in a bucket of ice water as his glowing eyes snapped open. Heavy breaths escaped him as he regarded my presence with a small measure of confusion. "It's alright. Just a dream." I swallowed nervously, trying to soothe him the best I could. My thumbs swept across the tops of his gloves in slow circles almost instinctively, tracing the seals imprinted there. "It's alright." I coaxed.

His eyes burned like live coals in the dark. It took all my strength to ignore the instinctual rush of adrenaline to my muscles and continue my soothing treatment. Whatever had gripped him, it was bad. It was disconcerting that something could bother the fearsome Nosferatu in this way. He had yet to push me away, and I tried not to read too much into that. Releasing one of his hands, I licked my thumb and reached for his face. "Don't bite." I warned him.

Alucard said nothing, but his frown intensified as I swept away the bloody tracks on his cheeks, wiping the excess on my pantleg, not caring if it stained. I hadn't realized that my hands were shaking until I began to pull away. Quick as a flash, his hand reached up to pull my palm flush to his face. "Why are you here?" He finally rasped, his voice betraying his exhaustion.

"To piss you off." I shrugged.

One ebony eyebrow, unconcealed by the curtains of disheveled hair, arched in interest. "You're playing a dangerous game."

"I never said I was smart." My breath hitched as he leaned into my palm like a big cat. "Actually, I brought you something." I gestured to the box at his feet.

Releasing my hand, he leaned forward to eye the box, a sardonic smile on his lips. "What have you done, dearest?"

"Nothing of consequence…well, depending on how you use it, I suppose." I mused as he picked it up off the floor and flicked open the clasps. "Merry Christmas."

He lifted the lid, eyes glowing brighter as they perused the weapon nestled inside. "Your inclination is to wade into battle and engage in close combat. You command the battlefield, and demand attention on yourself. A weapon should reflect its master." I shifted, suddenly overcome with self-consciousness. "The balance fought me several times. Heavier blades are often unbalanced naturally, but I refused to give in." He had yet to speak, and I wondered what he thought of the cruciform hilt. I hadn't originally intended it that way, but eventually it felt like someone else was guiding my hand. It turned into a surreal experience at one point and ended up weighing much less than the average claymore, with a jagged point protruding from the pommel.

At his continued silence, I began to fidget. Instead of feeling rather apathetic over his feelings, I found myself hoping he liked it. My plan had just backfired on me in the worst way.

"How gracious you are, dearest…to provide me with not one, but _two_ gifts this day." He mused, a sly grin on his lips. "How lucky for me."

I snorted at the direction the conversation had taken. "It might do you some good to find a hobby _other_ than anticipating the next war. Normal people collect stamps."

"Normal people bore me." Alucard placed the box on the floor and clasped his gloved hands together, sigils glowing as bright as his eyes in the darkness. The confident air had returned, completely washing away the vulnerable state I'd found him in. The transition left me feeling rather winded. And, I knew better than to question him about it. If a monster such as him could cry…then, was he really a monster?

I shook myself to ward off those thoughts. "So, you decide to pester me? I nearly fed your gift to your hound, you know. Thankfully, I take too much pride in my work to do that."

"You're entirely too easy to fluster…so much like your mother." He grinned, flashing one of his fangs in the process.

"Ugh, you're such an ass." I growled. "I'll go mad if I have to deal with you as long as she has.

"Then, what do you plan to do with me?" His lascivious tone threw off any confidence I'd gained throughout the conversation. "Punish me? Destroy me? I eagerly await your fiery judgment, my Master."

Only Alucard could turn the promise of pain into something sensual. He truly was the biggest masochist I'd ever had the displeasure of knowing. His lust for battle with me only reinforced that. What he thought I could accomplish, I could only guess at. "Don't tempt me with a good time." I warned him. "And stop brooding in the basement! It's Christmas. We should all be together…as the dysfunctional family we are."

"Is that an official order?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

I smiled, relishing in a brief moment of power over him. "Yes, you catch on quick." At that, I closed the heavy door behind myself and headed into the kitchens, following the homey scent of turkey and gravy. I found Seras leaning over the gravy pot, her crimson eyes filled with longing. "It smells so good but tastes like dirt."

"Does any human food taste good anymore?" I questioned the vampiress, leaning forward to take in the aroma myself.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Nuts aren't so bad. Rare meats are alright too. Wine even tastes better."

"Wine tastes _better_? Oh, terrible temptation." I grinned. "No wonder Alucard's got all those expensive bottles stashed down there. You think he'd miss one?"

"That wine is older than Sir Integra…he'd be furious." Seras rolled her eyes.

"That old?" I tapped my fingertips on my chin, already formulating a scheme to relieve him of one or five of those fine wines.

"You wouldn't!" The draculina admonished me, before a string of giggles erupted from between her lips. "Can I help?"

"I was hoping you would ask." I gave her a conspiratorial wink. "We'll divide the spoils this evening. You'll know when I need you."

"What the hell? They get to be in the kitchen?!" Colin- one of the security guards- complained from the doorway, his baby face pinched in disdain. He was flanked by Elis, who looked to be positively salivating. His warm brown eyes lit up upon seeing me, and he waved. The dimples on his cheeks became more pronounced as he smiled. He wore the ugliest Christmas sweater I'd ever seen, and I burst into giggles as I approached the pair.

"That sweater is a fashion crime." I chortled, bumping my shoulder with his.

"Family tradition." He smiled jovially. "My older brother always beats me."

We fell into step, mingling amongst the other soldiers chatting jovially away. "Do you miss your family?"

"Avery, my younger sister, calls me every day with an update. She caught me in the middle of that siege on the manor. Scared her pretty bad." His face fell, and he sighed.

"Elis…I'm so sorry." Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Hey, it could've been so much worse if you weren't there." He offered. "Frankly, I've seen lots of people fight, but nothing like you. You…were amazing."

My ears heated up at the compliment. "I had plenty of help."

"I have to say. You're one tough woman. I admire that." Elis grasped my hand and squeezed it. "Maybe if this shit blows over, we could grab a pint?"

The hopeful look in his eyes was irresistibly cute. I could practically hear Glinda's ghost urging me on. I had to admit, even by my sister's standards, he was easy on the eyes…and charming. "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

"Really?" He looked taken aback, like he expected me to turn him down. "You're serious?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. "Why not?"

"Well you're…" He started to speak, but suddenly clammed up, his eyes trained over my shoulder nervously just as a dusting of feathers brushed my skin.

I sighed and turned to face a grinning No Life King towering over everyone in the room. A few soldiers had backed against the wall or fled the room at the sight of him. He'd discarded his crimson duster, now dressed only in his charcoal colored suit and red cravat. His ebony hair appeared longer and fell freely over his shoulders. His orange glasses hid his crimson irises from view. "Elis." He growled his name with a distinct note of disdain.

Elis's discomfort was obvious as he stared down the vampire. "Alucard." He acknowledged him similarly, and I eyed the two of them suspiciously. The two of them looked like two prized fighters sizing each other up. Finally, Elis backed down first and turned his nervous gaze to me, trying to muster a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Sure." I muttered, watching him go before turning on the all-too-happy Nosferatu. "Smooth, Alucard."

He cocked an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and brushed past his towering form. "Why don't you hike down your pants and piss down my leg next time." I hissed under my breath.

"That dog was looking at you inappropriately."

I threw my hands in the air. "Since _when_ are _you_ supposed to care? Let him look! That's all it is." Then, I halted in my steps and turned to gape at him. "Oh my God…you're jealous."

"Ridiculous." He scoffed, but his glasses slipped enough that I could see him narrowing his beastly eyes at Elis's back as he found his seat in the dining room. "Weak, cowardly human."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, you ordered my presence, my Master." His tone dripped with sarcasm as he bowed.

"Would you quit calling me that? It's unsettling." I grumbled, looking for a decent spot to sit and spotting Integra standing with Arthur near the stairs. "And do you just get your rocks off scaring people?"

"Among other things." He purred.

Needless to say, my ears were burning once again as I reached Integra, breathing a sigh of relief as Alucard stepped back a respectful distance. _Typical. He worships the ground she walks on._

Within the next hour, we managed to wrangle everyone together at one table to eat. The soldiers boisterously shared stories, with occasional bursts of laughter from the rest of the table. Thankfully, when Integra reached for another cigar, Dr. Howard was quick to pluck it from her fingers. She shot him a venomous look, to which he met fearlessly.

Much to my horror, I had become sandwiched between Elis and Alucard…with Integra seated directly across the table from me. Elis's advances, while cute, weren't exactly welcome with my _mother_ sitting within earshot.

Baskerville materialized under the table halfway through the meal and proceeded to bump my hand relentlessly until I snuck him scraps. Nobody noticed a few rolls or pieces of turkey going missing as the drinks made their rounds, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to listen to Elis's words while an enormous hellhound begged at my feet. This had to be Alucard's doing, no doubt. With increasing irritation, I knew it was time to strike back. I met Seras's gaze across the table and nodded subtly to her before addressing Elis. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Once clear of the dining room, I padded quickly down the stairs and wrenched the door open, nearly throwing the handle into the wall in the process. I spied the storage area in the back and proceeded to pilfer as many bottles as I could carry, trying not to salivate over the dates on the labels as I hefted them upstairs and into my bedroom, sliding them into my underwear drawer. Upon returning to the table, I held in the urge to stick my tongue out at the vampire. _Hah! Take that!_

The party migrated to the rest of the manor, and Integra retired early with Dr. Howard following close behind. Seras and I watched them go solemnly. Another subtle reminder of how little time we had left with her. "Wine's in the bottom drawer. Better open it here where he can't make a scene."

Seras seemed to pick up on my mood and left swiftly. Once she left, Elis plopped down on the stair step with me, and we watched a couple soldiers wrestle drunkenly in the foyer. "We're flying out tomorrow afternoon…orders directly from the boss."

I sighed and tucked my knees underneath my chin. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"You and me both." Elis muttered, shooting a wary glance at Alucard, who was currently leaning against the wall. "What are you going to do?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." I refused to meet his warm gaze. He'd surely think me monstrous.

"I get it." He mumbled, placing his warm calloused hand over mine. "Them or us, right?"

A frustrated gust of air escaped through my nose. "That argument only works for so long. Only a fool thinks that absolves them of evil…that it somehow makes everything they do righteous." It had been meant to correct Elis, but my eyes ended up on Alucard instead. His glasses had slipped once more, and we stared at each other across the room wordlessly.

"I'm sorry. I don't envy you of all that." Elis looked rather apologetic when I returned my attention back to him. "You need a shoulder, I've got one…or two." A half-smile showed off one of his dimples attractively.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your sweater." I teased, seeing Seras return with the wine and a bottle opener. She seated herself next to me, shaking with the effort to hold in laughter as she poured us each a healthy portion. Alucard shifted his position, the shock evident in his posture.

"To the most dysfunctional family on the face of the Earth." I raised my glass, winking across the room at the fuming vampire. _And to sweet, sweet karma._

Thoroughly drunk, and ready for bed, I finally pulled myself from the party, managing to drag myself upstairs with some effort using the handrails. I stumbled twice but managed not to fall on my face as I stumbled headfirst into my room. The walls spun as I righted myself and caught sight of something leaning against the wall beside my bed. Confused, I wobbled towards it. I would have toppled to the ground had I not reached out to grab it. The grip was startlingly familiar. As I focused, it became clear what it was. A supple leather grip wrapped around a silver-steel alloy handle, it stood taller than me by a foot, its curved blade shining wickedly in the moonlight streaming through my window.

I sobered so quickly, it was almost disappointing as I lifted it with ease. It was much lighter than Fang and crafted by an expert's hand. A single red bow had been tied around the handle with a tag hanging off it. " _Assurance_ " was written in elegant script…and nothing else. There was no indication of who had left it here…but judging by the strong smell of cigar smoke still clinging to the supple leather grip, I could hazard a guess.

Picking it up, I spun it deftly, weighing it in my hands reverently. "I won't let you down, Mother." I swore silently in the silence of the manor.

The whir of helicopter blades nearly drowned out Integra's orders to her servant. "Defer to Elizabeth for further instruction. Follow her orders as you would mine." She motioned me over. "Elizabeth, ensure that abomination of a man does not leave that facility alive. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." I saluted respectfully. With Az out of the way, we could carve a path to Radu. There wouldn't be a place for him to hide with most slayer settlements well-informed of his atrocities. "How should I deal with the Alpha?"

"Do not engage him alone. That's an order." She fixed me with a stern, icy look. "Stay safe."

"I'll be back." I promised.

"Ready when you are, Ryder!" Elis yelled over the roar of the blades from the cockpit.

Seras, Alucard, and I boarded the large helicopter and strapped in. The matter had been hotly debated this morning, with everyone feeling rather uneasy about leaving Integra behind with the soldiers. The Iron Maiden had literally put her foot down on the matter, and silenced all three of us. I still didn't like the idea, what with Radu's location up in the air, but I was in no position to argue with her further. I'd already pissed her off plenty, and I didn't want to leave it like that between us.

Elis lifted off, and I stared down at the manor until it faded into the distance. Seras reached over and squeezed my hand gently, conveying her own worry in the process.

An hour into the flight, my phone began buzzing in my pocket. Pulling it free, I answered it. "Integra?"

"Liz, its Desiree." My friend spoke rapidly, her voice sounding breathless. A loud roar came through the speaker, making me wince and pull the phone from my ear for a moment. "Fuck…" She cursed loudly, and the phone rustled against material for a moment. "God…we need you here, now!"

"What's wrong!?" I demanded as another loud roar made the phone crackle and hiss.

Desiree must have pulled the phone away from her face, because I heard her yelling to someone in the background. All I could make out was, "can't hold out forever". Before she returned to the phone, and her declaration made my throat tighten. "It's Piedmont."

 **AN:**

 **Very sorry for the delay in posting. No excuse for that other than good ole writer's block. Leave a review and let me know what you think so far.** **Shout out** **to those who have been keeping up with this fic as well as those who have reviewed so far. You guys really do keep me going, and I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you! And I shall attempt not to leave you all hanging for too long!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: Betrayal_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" I snarled, shouting above the rotor blades.

"I'm going as fast as dare, Ryder!" Elis bellowed back to me, his jaw clenched in concentration.

Far too much time had passed. Every minute that ticked by was crucial. We'd stopped only once for fuel, and only long enough to fuel. I tried phoning Desiree, Olivia, Varris, and Sloan. No one was picking up. I'd incinerated the piece of expensive plastic in my rage, and near burned Seras when she tried to calm me down. There was no use. My heart galloped out of control with my single-minded terror.

I crushed Seras's hand in my iron grip right up until Elis put us down in Rapid City. I paced anxiously as he brought the car rental around. My hopes sank as he pulled up in a small pickup. It wouldn't be able to handle the terrain. We would be further delayed. Frustration built within me as I took the driver's seat, forcing Elis to sit between the two vampires. I wasn't sure of his combat prowess, but at this point, I could care less. I peeled out of the airport, probably breaking every traffic code known to man as I pushed the vehicle to its limit. _Hang on, Desiree…I'm coming._

I brought the pickup to a stop at the foot of the hills and climbed out. "On foot from here. Alucard, take Seras and go on ahead. Kill anything that isn't human." I snarled, feeling the breeze whip by me as they charged ahead.

Thankfully, Elis was built for climbing, and kept up easily. I wasn't about to wait for him.

"Ryder, look!" Elis jogged to my side as we crested another large hill, pointing to the skyline.

Curling and twisting above the trees, was a gigantic plume of black smoke. Terror hastened my steps as the acrid scent of the smoke filled my nostrils.

When we broke through the trees, I froze momentarily at the sight before me. My Father's and Anya's screams sounded in my ears like I was back in that apartment again. There was nothing left of Sanctuary Piedmont. The towering apartments were nothing more than charred stakes jutting out of the ground. The retaining wall lay in rubble, the stones still smoldering.

The urge to fall apart was overwhelming, but I didn't have the luxury. Seras and Alucard stared stoically at the mess…two werewolf bodies dead and mangled at their feet. "Fan out! Look for survivors!" I barked, wading carefully into the rubble.

Baskerville materialized from Alucard's tall form, loping quickly across the ashen ground, his nose lowered. Ignoring the hound's presence, I picked my way across to the center. The tables and benches were smashed or overturned, blackened from soot like everything else.

It was here that I encountered the first body…immolated beyond recognition. The flesh had melted almost completely from the bone, and the smell was overwhelming. Leaning the other way, I put the sleeve of my coat over my nose and barely managed to hold back vomit. As I waded further in, more bodies turned up, all too ravaged to recognize.

"Liz! Here!" Seras called out to me frantically, and I stood from my crouching position over the body of a child. I felt numb as I woodenly walked to her position. The blonde vampiress was kneeling over a boy no older than a teenager. Blood caked one side of his face thickly, and his hand covered his kneecap, where blood squeezed between his fingers. When he lifted his gaze to look at me weakly, I recognized him with a jolt.

"Wess." I knelt down immediately, alarmed at the state of his injuries. Blood mingled with his ash brown hair, turning it almost auburn.

Recognition seemed to dawn in his eyes as well. "Ryder." He rasped.

"Give me something to stop the bleeding!" I hissed, reaching up to find the source of his head wound. A vertical cut raced across the back of his head. Thankfully, it didn't look deep. His healing would take care of that one, and the head tended to bleed more than anything else.

Seras deposited a piece of cloth in my hand. Alucard's red cravat. I didn't take time to question it, tying it above his knee and knotting it tightly. The flow of blood lessened. "Seras, put your hand here. Keep it there until the bleeding stops." I instructed her, and she obeyed. The determination in her eyes soothed my nervousness about her control over her thirst.

"What happened?" I spoke softly, trying to grapple with my fear.

"I don't remember a lot. They came for us so fast. No time to evacuate. We couldn't…" He erupted into a coughing fit, wincing as it subsided. "We couldn't kill it…we tried everything."

Fury swept over me like a tidal wave so quickly that I shuddered. "Where's Desiree? Did you see her?"

"I don't know. They were there for the first evac attempt, but then I didn't see them. That…that thing left a message." He uncurled his fist over a bloodstained piece of paper, and tears began rolling down his cheeks. "They're…gone aren't they…my parents?"

I froze as I reached for the paper in his hands, guilt tearing at my insides like hungry vultures. I tried to control my breathing as I pulled the paper from his grip and smoothed it out on my thigh.

 _I'm waiting, Rat._

The text was written in blood, alongside an upside-down crucifix. My aspect flared of its own accord, turning the paper to ash in seconds. Twitching, I stood to my feet and gritted my teeth harshly. "I'm going out to find Desiree. Elis, you and Seras take Wess into town and bandage his wounds. Don't take him to the hospital, he'll heal too quickly. The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves. Meet us back at the truck."

The two went to opposite sides of the teenager and slowly lifted him. He cried out in pain, and the sound lanced my already bleeding heart. All of it was my doing…because I didn't kill him back in London…because I underestimated Az's madness. "Alucard, help me find Desiree and the others. They must have gone somewhere. If nothing else, we'll find a body." My voice was hollow as I shut out the unwelcome direction of my thoughts. _I can't break down…I have to find them._ I repeated it like a mantra as I searched for the escape tunnel entrance. Where they lead, I couldn't be sure, but it was a start. They couldn't have gone far.

Finally, I found the metal handle shining in the dirt. Swiping the excess dirt away with my foot, I lifted the handle and pulled upwards. The smell of musty earth reached my nostrils as a gust of air rushed out of the hole in the ground. A rather large smear of blood stained the handrails of the rusted stairs leading into the darkness. They were here, but was their destination safer? "Come on." I lifted a torch off the wall and lit it with my aspect, descending into the inky blackness.

Eventually, the small corridor widened into the main tunnels. More bloodstains marked their presence here, and the deep gouges in the earth indicated that they were forced to fight. My suspicions were confirmed when I found the bodies of the mutts, riddled with sword wounds or completely torn to shreds. The shining silver handle of a throwing knife protruding from the head of one of the beasties drew my attention. Pulling it free, I inspected the inscriptions. "Olivia's work." Her aim really was uncanny.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we found the stairs leading out. Surfacing in a wooded area, I doused the flame and jumped out, straining my ears into the silence.

Pinpricks alerted me to a wolf's presence, and I grasped Assurance's handle before a familiar ash grey hide came into view, paired with liquid silver eyes. The beastie's snarls cut off abruptly upon seeing me.

"Varris!" I'd never been happier to see a beastie in my life.

Taking care to stand behind a tree, Varris shifted back to his human form. "Jesus, Ryder. Didn't think you were joining the party."

"Wouldn't miss it." I grunted. "Where are the others? Are they alright?"

He scratched the copious amount of stubble on his jaw. "Dez and Olivia are fine. Sloan's in bad shape. Half the camp didn't make it, and that freak's still out there. Came back to look for survivors."

I raked a hand through my hair, closing my eyes to absorb the guilt. This had to end today. He wanted me, so why not give him what he wanted? "Tell Desiree to meet us inside camp. Az made his move, now let's take his pawn."

Without another word, I turned on my heel and marched back to camp. Let him make what he wanted out of that. Alucard's presence followed closely on my heels, anticipating the order that hung over my head like a sword. I knew it was coming, and so did he. However, while he reveled in it, I dreaded it.

Desiree broke through the trees around Sanctuary, her sky-blue eyes wild with emotion and several pieces of golden hair escaping her bun. "What's the plan?"

The determination in her eyes solidified my decision. "He wants me. It's my mess, and I'm going to fix it. So, what do you say? Shall we hunt together?"

Her fingertips drifted over the silver-edged three-prong whip nestled at her side. Hardened azure eyes drifted over the charred remains of our old home. "It would be my pleasure."

I turned to address Alucard, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer. "As much as I would have enjoyed watching you tear Radu to shreds, I'm afraid I've become selfish. So, I'll make you a deal." Fisting my hands at my sides, I drew myself up to my fullest height. "Find Azazel. Destroy him, and anyone who gets in your way. No one leaves the Conclave alive. Do this, and I'll bring you Radu's head personally. Do you understand?"

Alucard's lips widened into a crazed grin, and Desiree shot him a furtive glance. The sudden surge in his presence awakened my already volatile aspect, making little blue flames dance across my fingertips. "It will be done, my Master."

Desiree's eyes were wide as saucers as Alucard drifted away, his blood red duster billowing out behind him. "Liz…"

"Don't." I interrupted her bitterly. "This is hard enough already. I'm doing what must be done. Now, are you going to help me or not? I'll do this on my own if I have to."

My closest friend eyed me carefully, regarding me in a way she never had before. I couldn't blame her. Never did I think I'd see the day where I would become a murderer. Desiree took a long breath. "I've got your back."

I'd never be able to ask her for anything else. Asking her to aid me was bad enough. "We wait for him here. I know he'll be back. Finishing me where he killed my parents will be too tempting for him." Drawing out my scythe, I dug the blade into my upper arm, drawing a small amount of blood. I let it drip slowly onto the ashen ground. The smell would drive him back, and I had my doubts he would be far away.

It didn't take long before the first signs of his arrival began. The temperature dropped several degrees, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Spidery legs crawled slowly up my spine, and the air seemed much heavier. Desiree visibly tensed, her hand instantly going to her whip. I waited patiently, knowing exactly where he would be.

A dense fog built until the entirety of Piedmont Sanctuary was surrounded by it. I could see nothing beyond it. He'd been involved with the attack on the manor on both occasions. The ghouls had only been a test, but the wolves were meant to cripple us. It was painfully obvious now.

"How gracious of you to accept my invitation willingly." A hissing voice emanated from the fog before he emerged. Tendrils of the low-laying clouds wisped across the ebony feathers adorning his shoulders. Crimson eyes flashed in surprise at my company.

"It would be rude to turn it down." I shifted into a defensive stance but refused to draw my weapon just yet.

He hummed and glided across the ashen ground with a lunatic's smile. "So prophetic…that the last of the Ryder clan would make her stand here. I wonder. When you close your eyes at night, do you still hear their screams?"

I bit the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. My self-control was rapidly wearing thin, and the boiling pit of fury hidden beneath the façade of calm was winning. Losing my cool now could be disastrous. "Still hung up on that I see. An eternity of killing and maiming, yet you focus on that incident. Is it truly because you were finally able to destroy my father? Or perhaps you stew upon it because I made a mockery of you." I took a bold step forward, feeling empowered. "Barely ten years old, and I slew your serpent. That must have been quite the blow to your ego."

Radu hissed, looking rather like a disturbed cobra coiling up to strike. "Your pride is misplaced, Hellsing."

"Is it, now?" I questioned him, feeling his rage mount acutely through my sixth sense. "You know, for a vampire you're rather unremarkable. I imagine that's why Alucard doesn't think much of you. Always fated to be the one living in his older brother's shadow."

A loud snarl escaped him, and Desiree let her whip uncoil slowly. It pooled at her feet, stirring the ashes into the air. I inched towards the handle of Assurance, keeping a close eye on the subtle bunching of his muscles. He seethed for a few moments before seemingly getting a hold of himself. A lazy smile curled over his lips, and I shuddered at the mirror image of Alucard's signature smirk. "Your pitiful sister belongs to me to me now. All her memories are mine. Her soul is claimed."

"She never belonged to you. You took her!" Grasping Assurance, I pulled the scythe free and pointed the blade at him.

"Come claim her then." He taunted, and a shadow lengthened out from his form, stretching until it solidified into the shape of my sister. My heart lurched at the sight of her, and I couldn't help but flinch at the fresh wave of pain.

Using my distraction, Radu made the first move, lashing out quickly. A sharp crack split the air when Desiree's whip coiled around his arm and stopped the strike. At the same time, Glinda's spear punctured my leather armor, barely nicking the skin underneath. I twisted out of the way to avoid getting impaled and grabbed the haft to push it away.

Everything quickly exploded into a flurry of slashes and jabs. Glinda parried and turned away every single blow. Worse, she wasn't even breaking a sweat…not that there was an option. Every muscle burned as I struggled to dodge and duck underneath the point of her spear.

Even without my full attention on Desiree, I knew she was holding her own based on the roars of frustration escaping the attacking freak. Sidestepping my scythe, Glinda swiped at my legs. The strike nearly tripped me, which would have spelled my doom if I had. One of her signature moves involved tripping her opponents before ramming her spear through the chest. Thankfully, I used Assurance as support and flinched away from the next blow.

A sharp cry of pain took my attention from Glinda abruptly. Radu had managed to gasp the tendrils of Desiree's whip and had thrown her several feet into a wrecked apartment building. She stood unsteadily, pulling a sharp splinter of blackened wood from her side.

Glinda didn't allow me to sit back for long. She jabbed once again, and I managed to block it just in time before it could make contact with my weakened armor. My block staggered her for a moment, and I advanced. Hefting Assurance over my head, I let the blade fly. Silver-steel met flesh and dug in deep. Dark, almost black blood spewed forth, showering me as her form toppled to the ground. If I'd eaten recently, I would have heaved up everything I had at the sight of her exposed intestines. A puddle of blood spread rapidly underneath her shaking body as she panted. The sight froze me momentarily, and I twitched as her storm grey eyes settled on me.

 _"Finish it."_

I jerked at the sudden intrusion on my senses. My slayer senses ignited like a lit match, and it felt like something had settled into my consciousness. But the rich, deep voice was undeniably Alucard's. I had not imagined it.

 _"Do it_." He insisted, his voice overriding everything else.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stood over the familiar, committing her eyes to memory before raising my scythe. "I'm sorry."

Mercifully, the familiar dissipated the second my scythe landed the killing blow, falling into shadow and slithering back to its host, who was now leaning over Desiree's unmoving body. I surged forward without a thought.

Assurance's blade sung through the air, slicing off the claws reaching for my friend. As he screeched, I silently prayed that she wasn't dead. Judging by the amount of blood pooling underneath her, I knew it wasn't good. Gritting my teeth, I spun in a full circle. I felt my blade bite deep into his chest as he tried to regenerate his hands.

He exploded into a black mist to avoid my next strike, slithering through the air before reforming out of reach of my blade. His features twisted menacingly as the gaping wound in his chest knitted back together. The shadows twisted around him like hundreds of tiny serpents. And yet, I'd seen far worse from Alucard. With a jolt, I realized something vitally important.

I was no longer afraid of Radu.

The revelation was so empowering, that I nearly dropped to my knees in relief. Even with claws extended and a face full of malice, I didn't fear him. Dropping slightly, I sidestepped his claws. The sharp points of the shadows pierced my arms as I thrust my elbow into his side, throwing him off balance. I dropped the blade into the dirt, using the momentum to kick him in the chest. Tiny pinpricks of pain enveloped the limbs that had made contact with the vampire, and I could feel blood pooling underneath my armor.

He recovered far too quickly, snarling as he smacked his hand into the dirt. I knew exactly what was coming next as the shadows shivered and grew into a towering serpent. Just like the one in my dream, it was enormous with a cobra-like hood and eight glowing pupil-less red eyes. A blood red tongue fluttered as it scented me. Radu cackled as it exposed its fangs to me.

Twirling Assurance, I held the main blade back. Bearing the pointed end of the haft, I hunched down as it struck. The movement was blindingly fast, but I was prepared for it. An uncharacteristic battle cry flew from my lips as I thrusted upwards. The haft tore through the familiar, dumping a bucket of black blood over my head. A blue flare burst forth from the end sticking out the back of the creature when a razor-sharp pain shot up my leg. Its jaws clamped down, and Radu moved in to take advantage of my attention.

When he closed with me, I inhaled sharply and exhaled a jet of flame directly into his face. He staggered backwards with a roar of rage, and the smell of burning flesh made my nose twitch. I winced at the burning sensation of the venom spreading out from my leg, but delivered a fiery kick to its jaw. Hissing like a broken hose, its jaws released me. Once the fang slid out of my thigh, I ducked underneath its next strike and grabbed the end of the haft protruding out the back of the snake. Planting my foot on its scaly hide, I pulled the weapon all the way through. The wet squelch of flesh tearing mingled with the creature's gurgles. Coiling in on itself, it collapsed into shadow. I spat out its filthy blood, gritting my teeth at the ashy taste.

"HOW?!" Radu shrieked in outrage at the sight of his slain pet. "You're just a human!"

The fire within me crackled with a strange unfamiliar energy. It felt more urgent…and seemed to build with every passing second. The hairs on my arms and the pieces of hair that escaped my braid all stood on end…as if someone had rubbed a balloon on me. I began cautiously feeding it, and a spark zipped quickly between my index and middle finger. "You're right." I croaked, nearly shaking from the energy coursing through me. "I am a human. And it's a glorious thing to be human. But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Radu snarled, and the shadows rose up again to aid him. All at once, they surged forward. Throwing my body to the side, I charged the insidious vampire, slicing through the shadows seeking to stand in my way. We met half-way, his claws tearing viciously at my armor before I managed to jump back. Pain raced up my midsection as his claws found the old scar there, and I staggered backwards. The strange energy continued to build as I hacked and twirled out of the way of his hellish familiars. Faces had begun to form in the amorphous mass of shadows…some I recognized, and others I didn't. Radu had claimed countless numbers of slayers. I cut down every single one in my path, holding back my sorrow as I did so.

Another crazed spark jumped across my hands and ignited Assurance's blade as if to aid my endeavor. But with every limb I cut off, another sprung back in its place. I would be fighting this vampire until Judgment Day.

Radu cackled madly at my efforts as his arm rejoined his body. "As amusing as this is, I grow weary of your persistence. You really are a nuisance…a rat."

I panted under the weight of my aspect and the inferno of power surging in my chest. "I don't think you're in any position to be throwing that title around. And for the record? I will always be a wolf." The locks and hinges holding the door over my aspect slowly came apart as the energy concentrated itself in my fingertips, tingling like static before bursting forth.

In a span of an instant, the air exploded. Heat flared in my face as a shock of white tendrils arched crazily from my fingertips. My body was thrown harshly to the ground as an earsplitting crack made my head spin.

Disoriented, and struggling to focus through the ringing in my ears, I sat up. The first thing that registered with me was the distinct hot, metallic scent of burning ozone. As my blurry sight righted itself, I found the source of the black smoke curling into the air. An intense blue fire burned over a pile of pale white ashes. I took in a deep breath and realized that spider feet no longer raced over my skin. When I let out that breath, a sob of relief tore through my lips. _It's over…it's really over._

It took a herculean effort to stand. Every muscle fiber felt like it was on fire, and my knees shook as I found my footing. Ignoring the smoldering pile for a moment, I scrambled to Desiree's side. Panic washed over and drowned my relief almost as quickly as it came. "No, no…come on. Get up, Dez!" I pleaded with her, kneeling over her form and inspecting the source of the blood. Three jagged cuts raced up her side, likely from the freak's claws. I cursed myself mentally for breaking my only line to Olivia and Elis. She needed medical attention _now_.

Frantic, I tore off a piece of her undershirt and wadded it up, placing it over the deeper parts of the cuts. Summoning my strength, I lifted her up as carefully as possible. Huffing, I made a beeline for the last place I'd found Varris. I hoped they weren't camped out too far from here.

As I strained my muscles, I thought about what exactly had happened back there. My aspect had done some strange things, but never had it manifested itself like _that_. It seemed almost…electric. Not only that, but it had obliterated Radu…despite the number of familiars he possessed. There was no explanation for it, and yet the evidence was there.

Desiree stirred in my arms, groaning in obvious pain. "Liz?"

"It's gonna be alright." I grunted, pushing myself not to give in to exhaustion.

Her nose crinkled. "What's burning?" She croaked.

"Don't worry about it." I insisted, maneuvering carefully to avoid catching her feet on the trees as I passed. The dips and slopes of the hills weren't making my job any easier. A strange creeping feeling stole over me as I walked. It seemed to grow stronger with every passing second. Finally, I knew we weren't alone when I felt careful eyes boring holes into my back. "Come out." I gritted my teeth, already prepared to pass out as soon as this threat was taken care of.

The bandaged form of Heinkel Wolfe stepped out from behind a tree. Dull-green, bloodshot eyes centered over me. Blood spattered her neck-length, straw colored hair and the bandages covering her face. She held a pistol in each hand. I tensed as she approached, before a first aid kit landed at my feet.

"You follow instructions well, Slayer." Heinkel's harsh croaking voice nearly made me shiver. "But your job isn't done yet, is it?"

Gently, I laid Desiree down and began tending to the wound, ignoring the imposing Regenerator long enough to patch the wound. "What makes you say that?"

Wordlessly, Heinkel reached inside her heavy coat. The heavy silver chain bearing a crucifix shimmered at the brief movement before she pulled something free. In her gloved hands, she held a well-worn piece of wood…sharpened into a fine point. Fiery blue rune-like designs covered its surface. It pulsed with a strange but familiar energy. It spoke to my soul and made me pause. "Do you know what this is?" She questioned me.

I shook my head without taking my eyes off the strange object.

She made a short sound of disgust before explaining. "This belonged to Abraham Van Hellsing. It was the stake he drove into the vampire's body to incapacitate him. Had he not been so foolish, he could have used it to destroy the monster."

Heinkel strode forward and thrust it into my hands. I jolted at the movement, and barely avoided attacking her for startling me. Her presence was not very inviting, and my sixth sense tingled in anticipation. "Why give me this?"

"So naïve." She growled. "It is why we have been watching you. His Holiness needed to determine if you had the power to destroy the monster. We freely gave you the information, did we not?"

I sat back on my heels, running my hands over the supple, ancient wood. It was strangely warm underneath my fingertips…like it was alive. The promise I made to Alucard reared its ugly head once more…and the threat of not following through with it. The urge to please him was still paramount, despite my mixed feelings over his nature. However, it all still boiled down to one simple fact: without me, he'd give in to his love of war and that was something I would not allow.

At this very moment, I knew Alucard had penetrated the thick walls of the Conclave. They wouldn't last long now. Already, I dreaded making my way there. I clasped Desiree's hand for support. "Can you walk?"

She nodded. "I think so." However, once she got her legs underneath her body, she threatened to fall over once more with a wince of pain.

I looked to Iscariot's trump card. "There is a camp not far from here. Please, can you take her there?"

Her dull green eyes pierced right through me for a few moments, and I stared right back. Those eyes had no doubt seen unspeakable things. "Fine." She growled, reaching out to support Desiree. "Get moving."

I would have time to question why Iscariot sent their best agent to aid me later. For now, I needed to get to the Conclave and assess the situation.

Much to my relief, Elis was pacing in front of our rental truck when I arrived. His warm brown eyes widened instantly as I stepped out of the trees, and he immediately ran to me. "Where the hell have you been? The place went to shit after we took the kid into town. Seras just ran off on me, and now there's at least five SWAT teams heading into the city."

I cringed upon hearing about the extra company. They would only get in Alucard's way. More bodies to add to the ever-growing count.

While I absorbed the latest information, Elis continued, clearly exasperated. "And to top it all off, no one's answering their bloody phone!" He paused to take a deep breath, probably realizing that he had yet to take a breath in the entire conversation. Elis sniffed audibly in my direction. "Why do you smell like you stuck your finger in a socket?"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the truck. "There's no time. We have to get in there."

"You're out of your mind! The place is swarming with soldiers." Elis protested. "They'll make you into swiss cheese before you get close."

Climbing in the driver's seat, I buckled in while ignoring his complaints. "You _have_ to get me in there, Elis. Drop me in if you must and let me handle the consequences."

He shook his head furiously, his dark curls shivering with the movement. "I can't in good conscience drop you in there. It's suicide." Buckling his seatbelt, his body pressed harshly into the back of his seat as I stomped on the gas. I could already see the roadblocks ahead, and the lights flashing.

"This isn't up for debate!" I huffed angrily without taking my eyes off the road. If I could provide even a shred of damage control, then maybe I could sleep at night after all this. I had to convince myself that I was making the right decision. Otherwise…there wasn't much point masquerading as a slayer. No slayer in his or her right mind would ever condemn innocents to a horrific death. Not for the first time, I felt the acute need for my sister's guidance. Her confidence would get me through this. She would understand exactly what I needed.

My foot slammed down on the brake the second the airport came into view. The entire place was swarming with soldiers and roadblocks. "Crap!" I snarled, pulling the truck over.

"Yea, that's not ideal." Elis leaned forward in his seat, eyeing the guards posted outside. "Bullocks, they've secured the copter too."

I was about to voice a plan of action when a flash of movement drew my attention. Before my eyes two guards suddenly slumped over, their guns clattering to the asphalt. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as several more hit the ground. This time, I saw the copious amounts of blood rocketing into the air. "Stay here." I commanded Elis distractedly, stepping out of the vehicle without taking my eyes off the scene. Something was moving far too quickly for my eyes to see. A familiar warmth spread out in my chest: a slayer.

"Ryder, I don't like this!" Elis called out to me as I drew closer to get a better look.

Shushing him, I fell into a crouch and crept forward, utilizing the armored police vehicles as cover. I grasped Assurance's handle and pulled the scythe free, peering around the side of the car hesitantly.

A lithe figure stood with her back to me. The gleaming scimitar in her right hand caught the fading light of the sunset, mirroring the fiery orange and subtle pink colors. Ebony cargo pants hung loosely from her hips, and blood flecked the bleached leather on her armor.

But even without knowing her build as well as I did, that unique blueish-black hair was undeniable. "Alex!"

She froze at the sound of my voice and turned partially to address me. There was a friendly smile on her ruby lips, but her hazel eyes looked troubled. "Liz. I didn't expect to see you here."

My elation at her presence faded as I glanced around at the bodies strewn across the area. "Which begs the question, why are _you_ here? You disappeared for months…didn't answer your phone."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, when have I ever been good about answering my phone? You're acting really suspicious."

"Why are these men dead, Alex?" I demanded, cutting straight to the point. Their blood coated her blade and flecked her armor. She even smelled like death.

Alex looked rather eerily like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Honestly, I hoped never to run into you again. This is…part of my contract."

I shook my head furiously. "We're not assassins! We don't hunt people!"

"Why not?" She countered, the dark slashes of her eyebrows drawing together. "We're _good_ at killing things, Liz! You would have done the same if you knew how he planned to pay me."

"He?" I questioned her, fighting off the unease that had settled over me like a shroud.

She laughed dryly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Jesus, for how perceptive you are, you really miss the big picture. Someday, everything we've done will be forgotten. Hunting beasties and vampires is a thankless job. We'll rot away and become nothing." Her sword swiped through the air to emphasize her point. "No one will thank you either, you know that, right?"

I gaped at her, unable to grasp how the carefree woman whom I'd lived with for years had been carrying such obtuse thoughts all this time. "It was never about recognition! What, did you think you'd be lauded as a hero like some character from a movie? Fuck, Alex!"

"It was worth it." Her hazel eyes hardened considerably, and I blanched at the lack of spark in her eyes. There was just nothing left of her…if the woman I'd known had been real at all. Perhaps it had all been a carefully cultivated façade.

"Nothing is worth murdering people over." I protested.

"Immortality is." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it anyway.

A spark jumped between my fingertips at my shock. "You must be joking."

"Dr. Azazel sent out the contract…and he promised that he would make me immortal if I did what he asked." She fingered her blade, a distracted look on her face.

I threw my hands into the air. "He _played_ on your desires, and you fucking fell for it! And he'll toss you aside the minute you return."

Alex frowned and tapped her nails on the hilt of her scimitar. "Az chose _me_. I delivered his pet vampire everything he needed to hit Piedmont where it hurt."

"How dare you!" The shock slammed into my gut harder than any weapon, twisting for good measure. "You betrayed them!" It all crashed down on me then…how he'd managed to take the settlement by surprise. She'd fed him all their secrets.

"What do you want me to say? That I regretted everything I did? Well, I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but I don't." Alex took several strides forward until we stood merely a few feet apart. "You'd stand in your self-righteousness and take it to your grave. In the grand scheme of things, you're just a blip in time…easily forgotten. Forgive me for not wanting to go quietly."

My fists shook violently, and an unpleasant feeling coiled in my chest. Blue flames licked up my arms, startling Alex momentarily and making her take a step back. "I believed in you. You were a sister to me!" My voice cracked with emotion, and I swayed on my feet under the commanding influence of my aspect.

Alex's hazel eyes softened for a split second. "It's nothing personal, Liz. But you're not stopping me now. I worked too hard for this." She raised her scimitar, taking a defensive stance.

I mirrored her movement, feeling the phantom knife in my gut twist once again…this time, in sorrow. "We had a good run. I'll see you out with a bang."

 **AN:**

 **Alrighty, that was emotionally exhausting for me. Apologies for so little interaction between Alucard and Liz at the moment, but I want their relationship to be as realistic as possible with respect to both of their personalities. To that end, if I'm drawing too far away from the Alucard we all know and love, feel free to let me know. I don't know if any of you know this...but writing him is a struggle on a good day.  
**

 **But enough of my complaining. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! They really do give me the kick in the ass I need to keep writing. Keep it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21: Pain and Desire_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

Grief sucked all the air out of my lungs as I gazed down at the woman I used to call my sister. It felt like I couldn't catch my breath as my lungs heaved desperately for air. Hot tears spilled unbidden down my cheeks, cutting through the flecks of blood clinging to my skin.

Our scuffle had only lasted a few moments. But Alex had not fallen by my hand. It was Elis's bullet that finished her. Against my wishes, the pilot had followed me out upon hearing our shouting match. I'd been knocked down during the fight, and I still saw the flash of Alex's scimitar when I closed my eyes. A perfectly shaped bullet hole decorated the middle of her forehead. The curtains of her hair shielded her eyes from view, but I knew they were frozen in that dull, resigned look…the violent desire for relevancy hiding beneath. Now tangled in her hair…she looked like she was merely sleeping. It reminded me of Sunday mornings when Glinda made breakfast for everyone. I was always tasked with waking everyone, no matter how hungover they were.

A fresh round of tears took hold, and a pair of arms caught me, guiding my face into a ballistic-weave jacket. My tears stained the olive material as my emotions started to catch up with me. "I've got you." Elis reassured me, his voice dragging me back to cruel reality. I'd clearly rattled him with my behavior.

My breath hitched as I shoved my face into his chest, fighting off tears. There was nothing more to say. Even as the sting of betrayal twisted like a knife in my gut, I still cared about her…and that idea made me furious. A scream of pure frustration tore out of me, and Elis's arms wound tighter around my shoulders.

Elis held me for an immeasurable amount of time. The sun disappeared under the horizon after casting an eerie crimson light over the landscape. Already, the guilt for giving in to my selfish fit had begun to catch up with me. I pulled away from the pilot only when I was sure I could stand on my own. "I…can't leave her like this." I croaked. "And her family deserves to be notified."

His eyes swept over me, soft with understanding. "I'll get Damien to pick her up." Shrugging off his overcoat, he laid it over her body with a reverence that I did not expect.

I tore my eyes from the body, effectively grinding my emotions into the dust. The coil tightened in my chest, and I took a took breath to steel myself before stepping into the copter. Elis fiddled with the dials and started the aircraft. Within minutes, we were lifting off the ground, turning away from the heavier roadblocks. Still, bullets whizzed by us, some pinging against the metal loudly. I could genuinely see the benefit of learning how to shoot back now as Elis skillfully maneuvered the helicopter out of firing range. As we neared Rapid City, I strapped the parachute on and hoped I could remember how Glinda did this. She and Alex had taken a trip several years ago and ended up skydiving on a dare from Desiree. My sister had explained the mechanics to me in case I ever felt the need to do so myself, but this was much different.

"Have you done this before?" Elis's voice rose over the rotors.

"Uhhh." I fiddled with a loose string on my uniform.

"You've never jumped out of an aircraft?!"

"You got a better idea?" I challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

Elis didn't readily respond, so I took that as a 'no'. "We got SWAT teams up the entire block."

"Set me over the next one." I instructed, edging towards the side of the helicopter.

"Ryder…how are you going to get in?" Elis eyed the mass exodus of officers furtively.

A curse slid through my lips. "If I'd thought that far ahead, we wouldn't need to drop in at all." I sighed harshly. "I'll think of something. You better stay out of the way. It's going to get ugly, no way around that."

"Godspeed, Hellsing." He gave me a tilted salute. "Jump, now!"

Pushing back my instinct to shy away from the edge, my leg muscles tensed before pushing my body out the aircraft. The sensation of my stomach lodging itself into my throat as I fell tore a scream from my lips before I ripped open the cord. My body jerked violently as the parachute opened, slowing my rapid descent.

When my feet met solid ground, I winced at the impact and ran forward to shake off the quick shock of discomfort. I unclipped the parachute swiftly and tore into a run. Gunshots ripped through the air in quick succession, and the whine of the sirens was near deafening.

The Conclave's communications building towered above the others…a white pedestal among the darker colored businesses surrounding it. The ornate gate cutting off the building from the public sidewalks had been torn down, and one of the stone gargoyles perched outside was missing a head. A group of officers crouched near an armored vehicle, weapons at the ready. I strained my ears to listen to their conversation.

"Wait, you saw one of them?"

"Yea, blonde bitch damn near took my head off. Might be drugs."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Suddenly, another officer entered the group, his expression betraying his concern. "No one's heard back from the first squad. Coms are too quiet."

"How could we lose a whole damn squad?" Another officer cursed loudly.

Then, a scratchy voice sounded from one officer's radio. "Oh, God! It's a madhouse in here!"

"Corporal? Where is your position?" The man barked into the mic frantically.

"Fifth floor. Heavy casualties. We…" There was a quiet pause, where the only sound was static. "Stay away! No…please! Monster!" An earsplitting screech rang through the radio before cutting off with a sickening gurgle. My stomach lurched uncomfortably as the officer desperately called out to his comrade over the com.

Turning away from the scene, I raced across the street and ran to the lesser-occupied back of the building. There were at least 15 officers back here, all well-armed. At best, I could take out five before they noticed me, but that left ten highly trained men to gun me down in seconds. I didn't want to kill them if possible. Looking left and right across the street, I let my thoughts take shape, watching the guard keeping watch near the armored Hummer. Creeping along the sidewalk, I dashed behind it, unclipping Assurance as I did so. Once the guard turned his back, I made my move. Dashing around his blind side, I slid my blade gently across his legs, tripping him. Swiftly, I covered his mouth with my hand and jabbed my elbow harshly into his throat. He wheezed before passing out.

Hurriedly, I pulled him into an alley and began stripping down. His uniform would be a little large on me, but at least I'd blend in. I pulled the facemask on and tucked my braid into my uniform. Then, I remembered Assurance. Hefting that thing would give me away for sure. I glanced at the officer's discarded gun with a wince. If I survived this, gun training would be my first priority. With a resigned sigh, I folded Assurance up into a bundle with my clothes and hid it behind the trashcan.

Straightening, I marched out of the alley, rifle in hand. It felt awkward in my grip, and I hoped I looked the part as I slipped back in front of the vehicle. The back door to the building hung ajar, but a bloodied smear streaking across the wall indicated that the breach went about as well as I expected.

"Private!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a burly officer approached me. Quickly, I snapped to attention. "Sir!"

"You want to explain to me why you left your post?" He barked.

I grappled for an answer, feeling the sweat build underneath the dark mask. "Had to…relieve myself, sir." Intentionally, I lowered my voice, hoping I could sell it. The bulkiness of the ballistic vest thankfully hid my ample chest.

"Relieve yourself on your own time! Nobody goes in or out of this building. Are we clear, Private?" The officer lowered me with a steely look.

Swallowing a lump, I answered. "Crystal, sir."

The elder officer eyed me for a few more moments before leaving me alone. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and began inching slowly towards the door while the others were distracted.

Thankfully, I reached the door without incident, quickly dashing inside and slamming it shut. Reaching up, I slid the lock back into place, hearing the shouts of protest outside. The heavy footfalls of my combat boots echoed loudly on the marble floor as I ran to find the stairs.

The building shook suddenly, making me freeze as feathers tickled my skin. Another round of gunshots sounded, and I could hear agonized shouts above.

Stepping into the lobby, I wasn't surprised at the sight in front of me. Countless bodies littered the pristine marble floors, staining them with dark blood and gore. It was like my dream all over again…lycanthrope bodies mingled with those of humans. A few appeared to have been armed, not that it did them any good in the end. I swallowed back bile at the gruesome image. The upper floors were bound to be worse.

On cue, the building shook once more. Aggravated, I stomped up the stairs. If the building came down on my head, I'd find some way to come back and haunt the Count.

Rounding the corner, I turned just in time to see the butt of a gun swung at my head. Pain exploded in my temple, and I crumpled to the marble floor. I had enough mind to swing my legs out to trip my aggressor before I felt the unique sensation of snowflakes landing on my skin. I stopped my assault immediately. "Seras?"

"Ryder?"

She lifted me slowly, her eyes wide with recognition and face caked in blood. "What are you wearing?"

With a breathy chuckle, I pulled the mask up and winked at her. "Had to get in somehow." I winced and rubbed the throbbing goose egg she gave me.

"Sorry! I heard footsteps and thought they were sending in another squad. I…wanted to get to them first." Her cherubic face fell slightly.

I sighed and tugged the mask all the way off, tossing it to the side. _You and me both._ "Where's Alucard?"

"Upstairs. But, we have a problem."

A disgusted sound left my lips. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

Seras gave me a serious look. "Az isn't here. He hasn't been here in weeks by the looks of it."

 _Oh, fuck._ "How could he not be here? That can't be right!" I chewed my lip nervously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Liz…but the scent is cold." Seras put a hand on my shoulder, a frustrated light shining in her eyes.

Running a hand through my hair, I mashed my teeth together. "So, this entire op was a fucking waste?" I laughed humorlessly. "Perfect."

Sera's lips set in a determined line, and she began pulling me forcefully upstairs. "We'll search the bastard's office. There has to be something there."

I let her pull me along, feeling the fight leaving me already. The gunshots still ringing upstairs reminded me of all the lives that were wasted. Az had played me. He'd been counting on retaliation and put as many bodies as he could between us. The executives, SWAT teams, and Alex were all merely collateral damage to him.

Finally, everything went eerily silent. Only the clomping of our boots could be heard in the entire building. I kept my eyes on my boots as we walked, cringing every time I stepped into a puddle of blood, or tripped over a body. Glass crunched under our feet as we entered a more lavish area of the building. I knew without a doubt this was Az's office.

A large glass wall overlooked the city behind the imposing desk, and file cabinets lined the walls. Most of the drawers had been yanked out, and their contents scattered all over the floor. Kneeling down, I began shifting through them frantically. I needed to find something…anything that could be helpful.

Another loud crash jolted me briefly, and I watched Seras stiffen at the noise. "Another squad. I'll head them off, but we need to get going."

"Give me as much time as you can!" I begged her as she streaked down the stairs, her shadow trailing close behind. Diving into the papers, I began scanning through, looking for anything useful. I pulled open drawers and dumped out the contents roughly.

I was almost through the last file cabinet when I spied my name written on one of the folders. With shaking hands, I pulled it free and laid it open. My fifteen-year-old face stared blankly back at me, face covered in bruises and a spark of fury in her deep blue eyes. Cringing at the image, I quickly flipped it up, finding several health forms underneath along with Az's personal notes written in the margins.

Another round of gunfire lurched me out of my reading, and I swiftly tucked the file underneath the vest. I'd run out of time. The walls shivered, and the distinct sound of rotor blades sounded on the rooftop. Elis had come back. With a brief once over of the room, I stepped back and enveloped my hands in flames. I tossed the fire onto every surface, only turning away when the room was entirely engulfed.

Ascending the stairs, I found myself in the uppermost room. It appeared to have been a conference room at one point, likely because of the proximity to the helipad on the roof. An oblong table had been smashed to bits, the table legs yanked off and shoved deeply into the marble. Each one had been sharpened to a deadly point…and upon them, were four impaled executives…eyes stuck wide in terror.

Stumbling backwards, I slid down against the wall slowly. I'd been slowly reaching my breaking point…and now the walls were closing in on me.

Heavy but slow footsteps clicked dully against the marble, coming to stand in front of me. "Your reaction leaves much to be desired, my Master. Are you not pleased?"

I glared at the familiar pair of riding boots, refusing to meet his cocky gaze. "Az isn't here. He's not lying dead at my feet. So, no. I'm not pleased." I closed my eyes, reigning in tears with a humorless laugh. "Let's just get out of here."

 _Would it all have been worth it if he_ was _here?_ I thought to myself as I ascended to the roof and found Elis hovering close, waving his hands frantically for us to hurry.

 _Don't be ridiculous. You better get used to that blood on your hands, Ryder…because its never going away._ Bitterness swept through like a tidal wave, and I turned away in my seat as we ascended.

Sleep did not take me for days after returning to Hellsing manor. The minute I stepped off the helicopter, I threw myself into writing up the reports, distracting myself in any way I could. I even took work designated for Integra. Meals had become touch and go. Sometimes I would eat, and other times I wouldn't. I flitted about like a ghost in the manor, speaking to few people unless it was absolutely necessary. Seras hovered over me like a worried mother hen, but I didn't have the energy to lie to her…to plaster on an optimistic smile and reassure her that everything would work out.

As of this point, no one had the first clue of where Az might have vanished to. The files that Az had kept of my time in training were…too enlightening. It seemed that the universe liked to pull the rug out from under my feet and laugh every time it took me off guard. While at training, apparently the crazed doctor had done more to me than I realized. Much like the regenerators of Vatican's Section 13, my lifespan was now, in a sense, indefinite. Unless killed in battle, my years stretched out in front of me like a massive ocean.

When Integra read the report to me, I had little energy left to register surprise anymore. But the minute I left the room, the news had been life-shattering. My once idealistic fantasy of becoming the old grizzled mentor of young slayers dissolved in an instant. The healing Az bestowed on me would prevent aging to an extent. Dr. Howard tried explaining that it would slow down and eventually stop, but I barely listened to him as he gave me a thorough checkup. My world was crumbling to tiny pieces, and all I wanted was peace from the riotous emotions warring within me.

Even my aspect fought me, flaring up at the most inconvenient times. I was lucky I laid down the report before my hands burst into flames. The drapes, however, weren't so lucky. I destroyed my personal laptop and another cellphone in a similar fashion. Walking by outlets almost certainly spelled disaster, as my body seemed to draw electrical energy like a lightning rod. I'd killed the power on more than one occasion.

Arthur attempted to entice me to eat with some of my favorite dishes, but the food had gone sour for me. What was the point? I was doomed to repeat the same dance over and over until something had the decency to kill me. How cruel fate could be.

On day five, Dr. Howard stormed into my room without knocking, yanking my hand forward and tilting two little pills into my hand. Thrusting a glass of water into my grip, he leveled me with a stern gaze. "You need to rest. You're running on fumes as it is."

I fingered the pills with a frown. "There's still a lot to do…"

"Take. Them." His tone was clipped.

Truth be told, I didn't want to close my eyes…because I knew I'd see the faces of the people I'd condemned to death there. But, with my body starting to weaken, I knew I had little choice. I tipped back the pills and washed them down.

It didn't take long before my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light, slipping effortlessly into formless dreams.

When I finally awoke, it was past tea-time the next morning. The sound of Arthur returning his cart to the kitchens was my first clue. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, feeling marginally better after resting. After a good stretch, I got dressed in some workout clothes, intending to take my mind off everything by losing myself in a brisk run.

It was a hazy Saturday morning. Low-lying clouds bulged with moisture, threatening to burst at any moment. The sun tried valiantly to peek through, but ultimately succumbed to the cloud cover. Moisture covered the ground, making my shoes squeak as I started in a slow jog to warm up. I passed Damien near the garages chopping wood. He nodded at me as I passed…a relatively positive interaction between the two of us.

Once I found the dirt trails winding around the estate, I took off into a sprint, relishing the burn in my lungs and the stretch of my muscles. _I'm still alive…I'm still me._ I repeated it like a mantra, pushing myself as hard as I could. _Nothing's changed._

But that was the problem wasn't it? _Everything_ had changed. Radu's presence in my life was gone, Alex had been corrupted for who knows how long, and I'd been experimented on against my will…like a lab rat. In addition, the Conclave was now in shambles, leaving the West without proper occult control. The slayers were scattered and disorganized. Without a recognized authority, it would be impossible to bring them together. And, there was always the possibility of corruption occurring once again.

All of this would be a moot point, however, if we couldn't track down Az. Desiree assured me they were doing everything they could. Slayers had been sent to turn over every old training facility utilized by the Conclave. I suspected that there would be a safehouse somewhere. The crazy doctor had to have a fallback point somewhere in case he lost the communications center.

Slowing to a jog once more, I sucked air back into my starving lungs. I deserved to feel the burn after the tremendous error I made. Too many people died that day. I wouldn't let Az use anyone else as a human shield anymore.

I leaned against the fence, pressing my forehead into the cool metal. I felt the feathery caress long before I heard grass crunching underneath a pair of boots. A sigh left my lips. "I'm not in the mood." I snipped in irritation.

Alucard seemed to completely ignore me, stepping closer until a familiar shimmer caught my attention. I raised my head in surprise, seeing Assurance's haft in his gloved grip. I'd been worrying about the weapon since leaving it behind to assault the Conclave. "You should be more careful with your possessions, Slayer."

He was right, of course. But, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of that. I pulled it from his grip and reluctantly made eye contact. Thankfully, his orange-tinted goggles were in place, shielding his crimson eyes from view. "That all?" I questioned, hoping he'd go away if I was rude enough.

However, this only served to spur him on as his stupid characteristic smirk graced his lips. "My, my…what a foul mood I have found my Master in."

"I already told you once. Stop calling me that. It's weird." I grumbled. "If I must be reduced to weird titles, then Slayer will do just fine. Now, is there a reason you're bothering me besides pointing out my obvious disregard for my personal belongings?"

"Very well, _Slayer_." He obliged, his honeyed voice dripping with sarcasm. "I thought perhaps we could discuss the contents of your file."

"How did…" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Of course you'd latch onto that topic." Frustrated, I kicked a rock and sent it sailing over the fence.

"What vexes you? Your little slayer friend killed plenty to achieve what you have." He prodded, his bored tone giving away to a note of curiosity.

It was true. The promise of immortality- or at least the closest equivalent- had driven Alex nearly mad. "So, I'm supposed to be pleased?" I walked ahead, running my hand along the fence.

"Aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I gave him a withering look, then scrubbed at my forehead wearily. "There went my plans of a normal relationship. Though, I think the whole slayer-thing would have been a deal breaker eventually." Then, I snorted and did my best housewife impression. "Sorry, Darling! Couldn't make dinner tonight! Had to chase the beasties out of the garden."

A hand came down on my shoulder, spinning me around abruptly to face him. For once, Alucard did not look cocky or amused. No, his expression was rather startling. His subdued crimson eyes flared softly, and his lips curved down in a slight frown as he studied me. My words got caught up in my throat as I tried to figure out the cause of his sudden change in attitude. Ever so slowly, his hand traced up to cup my throat. I held my breath as he loomed over me, trying to fight the urge to lean closer and study his fascinating eyes. While the vampire could remain stoic, his eyes tended to betray him. His nearness set my nerves on fire. It was both parts exhilarating and terrifying. The feelings he tended to evoke made me nervous.

His fingers inched up to trace the patch of skin where Radu's teeth had punctured my skin. The white scar was much fainter than the rest, but still visible if one looked close enough. A spark jumped between my fingertips when he leaned in close, breathing a concentrated dose of his unique scent into my face.

 _"You dispatched him so easily…it is a shame you allowed him to best you once."_ Alucard's voice slipped easily into my consciousness.

 _There wasn't a head to bring back. I wish I'd drawn it out, but my aspect had other ideas. I'm not sorry._ I thought back to him, shamefully fascinated by his strange ability to burrow in my head. In truth, I wished I didn't have to look at the nasty scar. It reminded me too much of what occurred that night.

Alucard clearly read the direction of my thoughts, humming deep in his throat as his lips replaced his fingertips on my neck. I jolted at first at the sensation. His chilly breath had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. _"I didn't realize how much you ruminated on this. Perhaps we can remedy that."_

 _What did you have in mind?_ My heart picked up the pace when his opposite hand reached up to cradle the back of my head, tugging playfully at my braid. I wasn't sure if he was playing me or not, but I found myself wanting to know the reasons behind his sudden intensity.

He inclined his head, and I felt the tickle of his soft ebony hair against my cheek. Ever so slowly, he laved his tongue over my skin, pulling a shiver from my body. _I don't know if…_

 _"Be still."_ Alucard instructed, his soft tone strangely putting me at ease. As I began to relax, the sudden prick of pain startled me. I would have jumped if not for the vice grip he had on my braid as he sunk his teeth in ever so gently. The pain was intense at first but began to dwindle slowly as he drew out my blood. Some sensible part of me raised her voice in protest…but the bigger, more impulsive side of me almost wanted him to continue. Invisible fingers seemed to grasp my inner fire, soothing it before it could flare up.

When I swayed slightly on my feet, he pulled away to run his tongue over the bite. My healing seemed to work double-time with his saliva, and the cut was sealed before his eyes met mine once more. I reached up self-consciously to touch the mark, finally realizing his intentions in the process. Now, when I looked at the scar, I would remember this rather than the horrific night I wished to forget. An unexpected wave of gratitude washed over me, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "That was…different." I admitted, out loud this time. Strange. The action had felt much more intimate than a kiss. Of all the adjectives I'd used to describe Alucard, 'gentle' had yet to pass my thoughts.

This constant back and forth between us was beginning to make my head spin. I found myself hating him for making me feel such confusing emotions. It wasn't fair, especially considering what he still expected from me. "What do you really want from me, Count?" Reaching out, I grasped his free hand, surprised when he wove his long fingers between mine almost possessively.

"It is inconsequential what I want, dearest. However, _your_ desires are very clear." He purred in my ear, raising goosebumps along my skin. "Now, will you act on them? I await your decision."

Heat pooled in my cheeks at his apparent snooping in my thoughts. I'd never intended for him to know that I'd secretly wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Such thoughts were wrong, weren't they? "It's…it's not right." I tried to pull away, but he held me fast. Swallowing a lump, I shivered under his intense gaze. "You can't honestly tell me you'd want that." He held both parts disdain and respect for humans. I wasn't sure which side of him to believe at times. Alucard had slaughtered that SWAT team without mercy, yet those same hands cradled my head like it was a sacred object. _Ridiculous! He's obviously playing with you!_

"Look for yourself." Alucard encouraged, his presence nudging my aspect demandingly.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on breaking through his consciousness. It was more difficult now that I wasn't as relaxed. After a few moments, a vision took hold of me. It was almost as if I was floating above the scene…looking on as a phantom.

I saw my own form draped across the bed, clearly asleep. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest rose and fell gently. My cheeks burned as I recognized the wolfie pajamas Seras teased me about.

Then, I felt the tell-tale feathers skirting over my skin. Alucard's tall form stepped into the room from the wall, phasing through it so simply. Ever so slowly, he strode to the end of the bed and observed the vision of me sleeping. A shadowy tendril reached out to caress her cheek, and I gasped as I felt the tendril as if it were on my own skin. With the grace of a predator, Alucard crawled onto the bed towards me. My breath hitched as the vision of me stirred in her sleep at the sensation of the bed dipping under the vampire's weight.

Her cerulean eyes flashed open when his hands pinned hers to the mattress, and a gasp escaped her parted lips. "Alucard!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Good evening, dearest." He cooed, and I felt his chilly breath in my own ear as he leaned in close. His thumbs drew circles on the insides of her wrists, sending shockwaves of sensation down my body. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from groaning at the feeling. I could even feel his soft hair brushing my collarbone.

"I…" The vision of me tried to speak but was cut off abruptly when his lips sealed over hers. My own aspect flared at the tingling sensation on my own lips in response.

Trailing a hand down, Alucard gripped her waist roughly, and the resounding sensation in my own body had me roaring back to reality. I yanked free from his grasp, finding myself back on the lawn of the estate, breathing in the cool air heavily. Struggling to find my voice, I put significant distance between the two of us and averted my gaze from his glowing crimson eyes. "How long have you been thinking about that, exactly?"

"Too long, my dear." He murmured, his eyes flashing momentarily before he closed the gap between us in one fluid movement.

As his hands enclosed around my own, I shook my head in disbelief. "Help me understand this. I thought you wanted…"

" _That_ has not changed." His grip tightened dangerously on my hands.

My brows drew together in confusion. "So, let me get this straight. There's this…whatever this _thing_ is between us. And you _still_ want me to attempt to destroy you?" _The operative word here being 'attempt'._

"Correct." He grinned, showing off his razor-sharp teeth.

I shook my head incredulously. "You're insane." Glancing down, I observed our joined hands and felt a surge of warmth in my chest. "But I already knew that." This creature…cared for me. Wrapping my head around that concept proved daunting. The last trip to the states had opened my eyes to that monstrous side of him once more. But, there was something else there…a shred of humanity left. I would see it rare moments of interaction between him and his Master...how he deliberately disobeyed orders and followed me back to the manor. Even his interaction with Seras took on a parental feel. Not to mention the nightmare I found him locked in.

Of course, all of this could be chalked up to simple lust…but, that didn't seem likely. For one, I didn't consider myself the type to be lusted after. And two, Alucard didn't seem like the fickle type. By all accounts, it didn't make sense that I had become an interest to him.

"I do hope you remember our deal." He hummed, keeping a vice grip on my hands. "You'll find I hardly speak without certainty. Should you fail to kill me…I'll just have to make you mine. You shall have only one chance. I suggest you get it right."

The implications of his words finally made sense, and I stiffened as his cool lips skimmed my jawline with dangerous promise. I wasn't even sure if he could accomplish it, but I didn't particularly want to find out. "I expect a fair fight, Count." I whispered before pulling a hand free from his grasp to jab it into his chest. "And don't you _dare_ hold back! I at least deserve you at your best."

Alucard threw back his head and laughed. Chaotic spirals of his hair reached out for me as his voice took on a crazed edge. "Very well! You shall have what you desire."

"Good." I swallowed a lump in my throat at his very obvious attempt to rile me and stepped back out of his grasp. "I…need some time to think about this…thing." I gestured between us, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "So…I'd appreciate some space."

He merely grinned in response, and I suppressed a groan at his exuberance. There'd be no mercy from him…whether it be in fighting or in seduction. And, I was fully prepared for him to use that to his advantage. No, he wouldn't make this easy on me…but I never thought it _would_ be easy.

Alucard left me alone for the rest of my workout, and I returned to change and shower before meeting with Integra. I'd put it off long enough, and I needed to discuss our plan of action once Desiree and the others located Az. The Alpha would prove to be our toughest opponent. Its regeneration was much faster than Alucard's, and he moved much quicker than me. Seras would be a smart choice, but I feared what would happen if the beastie managed to get in close. She had experience fighting a pureblooded wolf in the past, but this creature was far beyond what she fought. This was the cumulation of all of Az's research…a force of nature meant to counter every single one of Alucard's powers. Az was no slouch when it came to covering his ass, and he'd definitely done his research on Hellsing's trump cards.

Az himself would be a worthy adversary. He knew my movements like the back of his hand and would likely use that against me. I would need to learn some new tricks if I planned to confront him.

Pushing open the office doors, I found Integra lying in bed once again. The dread threatened to choke me before I schooled my expression. Despairing about it wouldn't do anyone any good at this point. "Need anything?" I inquired.

"No, Elizabeth. Sit." She commanded, her voice raspier today. I grimaced, but obeyed, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her bed.

In her hands, was the entirety of my file. Her bright, icy blue eye swept over it once before settling back on me. "How are you?"

I blew out a heavy breath, laden with anger. "He left the file on purpose…to rattle me. I don't know what he hoped to accomplish, but I think we can both assume that it wasn't good. Mission accomplished: I'm terrified."

"You don't remember the experiments?" She questioned me.

I shook my head. "No, he must have drugged me pretty heavily. It's a challenge to keep a slayer out for that long. I used to get flashes in the past, but I didn't really pay them much mind." Pausing, I clasped my hands together and squeezed harshly. "Death was never a concern for me. My father taught me that it wasn't something to be feared…that my faith was stronger. It would simply be another adventure for me…a reprieve from the responsibility on my shoulders. I never wanted to linger here…watching my friends fade from my grasp. It…isn't fair."

Feeling ashamed, I hung my head, only to feel my mother's hand resting softly on my shoulder. "It was never my intention for you to rule Hellsing on your own."

I raised my head to look her in the eye. "But…"

"The responsibility shall fall on the capable shoulders of Sir Penwood Jr. and the rest of the Round Table. I have trained them well in preparation for such a thing." She explained.

"And what about Alucard?" I questioned her, noticing how she conveniently left that detail out of the equation.

"That will be for you to decide."

Considering her words, I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I'm not even sure of that anymore. And what makes you think the Round Table will even listen to me? I'm inexperienced, and an American to boot…"

Integra merely raised an eyebrow, lips twitching in mild amusement. "When I first approached Sir Penwood Sr, I was barely 13."

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes, but you're… _you_." I gestured towards her as if to emphasize my point.

"And you're certain I didn't have my own doubts? I did not have the option of wavering. And contrary to popular belief, I had assistance." My mother sighed, and it seemed like she was lost in her own thoughts.

I wondered if she was thinking of the man in the portrait I spied in the library once. It appeared to be of a younger Integra, Arthur Hellsing, and a tall man with a monocle…his hand laid gently on Integra's shoulder. My mother never once mentioned him. In fact, she very noticeably seemed to avoid the topic entirely. I had the irrational fear that it would inspire her famous fury, but I would hate it if she took his identity to her grave. "Integra, about the portrait in the library…"

Integra's sigh cut me off abruptly. "Is it prudent for you to know?"

The hurt in her expression was plain to see. This person obvious brought up difficult memories for her. "No, but he must have been important to you at some point. Seras won't talk about it either." It was true. The vampiress simply suggested that 'there's no point thinking about _him_ ' and uncharacteristically walked away. I'd yet to see her truly angry up till that point.

"Walter." She began, folding her hands together and fixing her stare up at the ceiling. "He was the retainer for the family before Arthur…"

And thus, Integra explained Walter's fixture in the Hellsing family's colorful history…right to the bitter end. It rather surprised me to know that he'd had a bigger hand in raising Integra than even my grandfather did. And, he was an accomplished warrior to boot.

What really struck me as odd, however, was his use of monofilament wires. Five-star slayers often made use of such rare weapons. "Is there a possibility Walter was a slayer?"

Integra looked surprised at the comment. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Not all slayers receive training. The mutation can be pretty random too. His skills fit the bill." I considered the ramifications of such a thing. "That might explain why his body rejected the change like it did."

The Iron Maiden sat back, clearly stunned. It was clear such a thing had never even crossed her mind. "It matters little now. A traitor's word holds little weight."

"Is that what you have to tell yourself?" I asked, unsure where my boldness came from "Look, Alex's betrayal hurt like hell…I'm not going to sugarcoat it. But, in the long run, I knew it was never about me. Yes, she knew full well that it would hurt me, but her goals just didn't align with mine anymore. I know you don't want to hear this, but it sounds like Walter loved you right up to the end."

Integra sighed and shook her head. "Damn fool."

I smiled at the resigned look on her face. It was likely as close as she could ever come to forgiveness. I understood it to an extent. It would difficult for me to forgive Alex in the years to come, but I hoped I could find some measure of peace with it.

Of course, I sobered immediately as she pulled up the copy of my report. Again, my shoulders dropped in shame. "What's the official death toll?"

Integra's lips pressed into a thin line. "104 dead. All 80 of the Conclave associates inside were killed. The rest were SWAT officers."

"Jesus…" I sat back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. Hellsing destroyed a centuries-old organization in a night.

"Are you certain that was all of them?" She questioned, her voice taking on the familiar business-like tone.

"No, I can't be sure. Alucard got the four executives in the building, but there were far more observing the experiments Az conducted on me during training. The viewing room was full of higher-ups. If they're smart, they'll go into hiding." I responded grimly. "They'll have covered their tracks well."

"And what of Dr. Azazel?" She curved an eyebrow upwards.

"Desiree is looking into it as we speak, and Varris is following old scent trails to try and track him. Sloan is heading our way with Wess." With Az still on the loose, they didn't want to take any chances on another attack on the manor. "We need to find him fast before he bolsters his army of beasties again. As you know, it only takes one full moon for one werewolf to make dozens. And, with these special werewolves, they could be spreading the disease faster. It could take years to clean up Az's mess." I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation. "That's not even mentioning the coverups we'll need to do."

"Let the Convention of Twelve deal with coverups. I need you to focus on locating the root of the problem."

"Understood." Until Az is caught, none of us could sleep easily. "How soon should I return to the states?"

"Elis will arrange for a private jet in two days. In the meantime, I suggest you keep your eye on security." Integra frowned at the thought.

"Do you really think he'd attempt to hit the manor again? We have him on the run." I pointed out.

"A cornered dog is at its most dangerous." She mumbled cryptically. "Stay alert."

Rising from my seat, I gave her my best salute. "Yes, Sir."

When her office doors shut behind me, I slumped against them, fighting back tears at her slow deterioration. Knowing it was coming and experiencing it first hand were two entirely different things. I wondered if I would have the strength to hold up the organization when she left us.

Sniffing, I hurriedly tried to dry my tears as Arthur's quick steps rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of me. His kind, earthy eyes softened upon settling on my tear-stained cheeks. A weathered hand settled on my shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. "I'm sorry." I whispered in embarrassment at my current state.

"Apologies are not necessary, Elizabeth." The retainer quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to me. I smiled through my tears at the gesture, quickly wiped them away, and handed it back to the kindly butler. No more words needed to be said. Arthur was as much a part of the family as Seras and Alucard. I felt their support, even if we didn't always see eye-to-eye. The revelation was almost overwhelming.

I had intended to retrieve Seras and cajole her into teaching me to shoot, but the vampiress had retreated to her coffin to sleep for the day. With little options left, I finally spied Damien working out in the lawn with a few new recruits. _Beggars can't be choosers._

"Hey, Damien!" I called out to him, capturing the giant man's attention.

Hefting his Warhammer over his shoulder, he eyed me with a cocky grin. "Come back for a little pummeling, little girl?" He challenged me with a lazy smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt at riling me up. "No sparring today. I need some…tactical firearms assistance."

"You're joking. Little miss slayer needs help with guns?" He threw back his head and laughed, throwing his Warhammer down to lean on the haft.

I cursed under my breath. "Yes, I need help. I admit it. There! Does that please you?"

"It does, yes." He grinned.

After a bit of convincing, the hulking man agreed to help me out. I hoped his advice was worth my secret bottle of whiskey.

We worked well into the evening, trying out different firearms and testing my aim. It turned out to be much simpler than I imagined. At least Damien had to give my aim the credit it deserved.

When we finally agreed to call it quits, Damien pressed a pistol into my hand and curled my fingers around it. ".45 mm silver core rounds. Put em in the head or the heart, I could care less as long as you kill something with it."

I curled my fingers over the grip, already comforted by its weight. The gift, however, was unexpected. "Thanks."

Damien shrugged. "It's nothin' to shout at, but it'll get the job done." Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he rolled his beefy shoulders and left me alone. I eyed my new weapon fondly as I climbed the stairs to my room.

After a quick shower to wash the strong smell of gunpowder off my skin, I climbed into bed and allowed my thoughts to drift.

It wasn't long, however, before I began to feel a faint tickling sensation crawling up my spine. I cracked an eye open to check the doorway but found nothing there. Shrugging, I rolled over to my other side, figuring I was just feeling things.

Then, it came again, this time slightly stronger. I squirmed at the feeling of being watched, resisting the urge to grab Assurance's haft…which leaned against the wall next to my bed.

A shadow passed by in the hallway, causing me to jump before I realized it was just Pip making his hourly rounds. _Get a grip._ I silently cursed my paranoia and laid back down.

Another bout of goosebumps broke out over my skin right on the cusp of sleep, and I finally got out of bed, grabbing Assurance and marching into the hallway in my pajamas. I felt rather ridiculous as I scanned the empty hallway. Once satisfied that no one was there, I returned to my bed.

For the third time, I got comfortable, ignoring the demanding nudge at the edge of my psyche. I was tired, and not in the mood to indulge the curiosities of lecherous vampires.

I must have drifted off at some point, because the feathery sensations were so strong that my senses found it prudent to wake me. Startled from sleep, I sat up and rubbed at the chills running down my arms. Too wired to rest, I got up and donned a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. I padded down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

A near full moon illuminated the estate brightly, highlighting each individual blade of grass on the lawn. The chill hardly registered with me as I sat down and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes, I tried to slow my racing heart. It still felt like I was being watched, and the sensation was rather unpleasant when I couldn't find the source.

Feathers kissed the back of my neck briefly before a pair of hands materialized and began rubbing circles into my taut muscles. I bit back a groan of relief and folded my arms over my chest. "What happened to personal space?"

"Technically, I have not disobeyed your orders, my Master." Alucard's honey-soaked voice purred in my ear.

I snorted. "How so?"

He didn't provide a response at first, clearly content to traverse the exposed skin on my shoulders. His touch was electric, and my aspect responded in kind, giving his questing fingers a harmless little shock. Chuckling, he moved to gently untangle the knots in my long hair, puzzling me with his behavior.

"And I recall asking you politely not to call me that." I snorted at his insistence. "Maybe you're beginning to forget things. Can vampires go senile?"

When again he didn't answer me, I scooted on my butt to face him. He crouched before me, looking eerily like a big cat stalking its prey. Impossibly red eyes stood out in stark contrast to his luminescent, pale skin and ebony curtains of hair. "It isn't fair." I grumbled, secretly drinking in his handsome features.

"Pardon?" He arched an eyebrow incredulously at my outburst.

"You!" I gestured to him. "No one should look _that_ devastatingly handsome!"

He flashed his fangs at me devilishly. _That bastard knows it too!_ "Forgotten your ire, have you? A pity. I was beginning to hope for a bit of retribution."

"I'm too tired for violence tonight." I rolled my eyes. "Tomorrow, maybe." My eyes wandered to his parted lips, partially concealing his razor-sharp fangs. I shuddered briefly at the sight…not in fear, but in desire. My hands ached to touch his face again like I had back in the dungeons. His skin had been smooth and cool…but ignited such strange feelings within me.

"And now?" He goaded, eyes watching my movements in an almost predatory way.

Something must have snapped inside me, because I finally hit what Glinda had frequently referred to as 'fuck it'. In her words: the point where you just don't care about the consequences anymore.

At least, I tried to convince myself of that as I surged forward, taking us both by surprise, and grasped hold of his crimson cravat. Summoning my strength, I yanked his head down and his lips finally caressed mine. A small jolt of electricity arched between us when Alucard pulled slightly back in an unnecessary gasp. It only took a second before his lips planted more firmly against mine. My heart galloped ahead of my body as he cupped my face in his gloved hand, caressing the soft patch of skin behind my ear and holding my head firmly in place. Tentatively, I trailed a hand up to grasp a handful of his hair, nearly groaning at how soft it was. It seemed to come alive as he slanted into the kiss, nudging his tongue against my lips. I obliged, quickly finding myself in a war between his tongue and mine. Not to be outdone, I held my own for a time until my questing tongue met the sharp edge of his teeth.

I pulled back at the sharp prick of pain, but the vampire wasn't having it. Digging his fingers into the back of my neck, he captured me once more, plunging his tongue past my lips to lap up the small amount of blood that had spilled.

When we finally broke apart, I fell back on my hands, gasping for breath. Every nerve ending hummed with unspent energy, and my hands ignited in an instant. The flames licked hungrily up my bare arms. I couldn't even begin to fathom what came over me, and it scared me how much I'd enjoyed it.

For once, it appeared as if I'd rendered the No Life King speechless. His long tongue snaked over his lips, and the hungry light in his sunset eyes made me shiver. He looked on the brink of devouring me without a second thought. I could practically feel the lust rolling off him in waves.

Adrenaline shot through my veins as my slayer senses caught up to me. In one motion I was standing, and in the next, I took a defensive stance.

I could have been fighting against a moving semi-truck for all the good it did me as Alucard knocked me to the ground, pinning my arms at my side. It was beginning to feel eerily like Alucard's fantasy he'd graciously showed me earlier. Now braced above me, he looked like a king observing a prized possession. I balked under his stare momentarily before he leaned down to speak into my ear. His chilly breath raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "Where, pray tell, were you running off to?"

"Not…running." I gasped as his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"Ryder!"

Alucard let loose a growl from deep within his chest at the distant sound of Seras's voice. "Always so noisy."

Abruptly, the vampire's grip loosened until suddenly I found the ground softening underneath me. Fresh sheets materialized underneath my now bare arms, and suddenly, I found myself sitting up in bed. Shock took hold when I realized that the entire thing had been a dream.

"Good! You're up!" Seras burst in the door without knocking with a noticeable spring in her step. "You look a little flustered. Is something the matter?"

 _A dream? Just a dream…or was he messing with me?_ I felt a surge of unexpected anger at the idea and wondered briefly just how long he'd been disrupting my sleep. "I'm…fine. Er, did I leave the manor last night?"

She cocked her head to the side. "No, I didn't see you leave. Why do you ask?"

I rubbed the sudden chill off my arms and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Do you need something?"

"Your slayer friends showed up this morning. They're awfully jumpy." Seras noted with a shy smile. "I only wanted to say 'hello'."

Pip's snort reached my ears before his head and shoulders emerged from Seras's tendril-like arm. Stuffing a cigarette in his mouth, he lit it casually. "You phased out of the damn wall. What did you expect?"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Not even out of bed, and already the day was proving stressful. "Wonderful. Does Alucard know?"

"Most likely." Seras shrugged. "Master likes to scare the new recruits."

The acrid scent of Pip's cigarette wafted to my nostrils, fueling my grumpy attitude. Grasping my pillow, I raised it over my head. "Pip?" I asked, forcing a calm tone.

"Yes, dove?" He asked casually, his gaze fixed on Seras while he twiddled with the end of his long braid.

"Don't smoke in my room!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs and flung the pillow as hard as I could.

Seras yelped in shock as the pillow collided with her face and began scolding the Frenchman. This, of course, worked about as well as baptizing a cat as they began to bicker. When the bickering turned more amorous, I kicked them both out into the hallway, slumping against the door once it closed.

 _You are so dead when I find you, Alucard._ I snarled in my head, hoping for once he was snooping in my thoughts.

As I turned to change into my uniform, something nudged my consciousness. _"I look forward to it, my dear."_

 **AN:**

 **So, lots of things coming together here. And they kissed...so ya know...that's cool (even if it wasn't technically real). *ahem* all jokes aside, please let me know if I just completely botched that scene. Writing romance and the like doesn't come naturally to me. I'm definitely more comfortable writing about two people beating the tar out of each other.**

 **I feel like a broken record at this point, but I can't stress enough how thoughtful and encouraging the reviews have been so far. It really brightens my day when someone is enjoying my writing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. That being said, I really hope I don't disappoint you all!**

 **Let me know whatcha think! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22: Zephos_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"So…Hellsing, huh?"

I glanced up from the scope of my rifle to meet Sloan's inquisitive gaze. "That's right."

"Damn." He shook his head in amazement, watching me line up my crosshairs and place a bullet directly in the middle of the paper target.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I argued, firing another shot.

"Not that big of a deal? Do you know what this means for us? You've got the power to change things now…to give slayers a broader range of influence." Sloan leaned against the wall, his thick brows furrowed in contemplation. "We could be as organized as Hellsing."

The thought had not yet occurred to me. I'd been so wrapped up in damage control that I really hadn't taken the time to think about the future for slayers. I wonder what Integra would think of a proper alliance. Slayers in the Convention of Twelve? Madness! "You paint a pretty picture, but even I know its not that simple. It will take years to clean up the Conclave's mess if we pull out of this alive."

Sloan shrugged. "Can we afford to think small? Look, I'm not blind. That shit-show with Alex has changed you…changed all of us. It reminded you that corruption is possible even within our own ranks, right?"

Shocked at Sloan's astute comment, I laid the rifle down and turned to face him. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a factor. The Conclave failed, so makes you think we won't be just as bad, if not worse?"

"Because _you_ will be there." He ruffled my hair with a smile. "And you're too smart to fall for any of that bullshit."

I puffed out a breath, not as convinced. "I hope you're right."

Sloan sobered then, his expression turning thoughtful. "Is it true what they say…about the vampire?"

I nibbled on the inside of my cheek. "Depends on what's being said."

"That…monster listens to you?"

I met his gaze tentatively. "To an extent, yea. And, I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling him that in the future."

"Just because you're not saying it, doesn't make it any less true." Sloan grumbled. "I trust _you_ and that will be enough for me."

The tense set of his shoulders told me that he still wasn't happy about the deal. "What are you really scared of, Sloan? Is it really about Hellsing's darkest legacy? Or are you scared of me?"

I stood as tall as possible, holding his stern gaze as he towered over me. "Lately, I feel like I don't know you anymore. You've changed, and not necessarily for the better. The Ryder I knew would have never agreed to put all those people to death." Sloan jabbed a finger into my chest, breaking through my sorrow at his admission. "The Conclave needed to be reformed…not slaughtered. What happened to a fair trial? I suppose Hellsing thinks they can be both judge and jury."

"And if I let them live, how many people do you think would have been sacrificed to fight in their beastie army? It would be a fate worse than death! I made a calculated decision. Yes, I made a mistake, and I regret that. But don't assume I'm not looking out for what's best for humanity!" Narrowing my eyes at him, I knocked his finger away in annoyance.

"There were innocents in that building!" He thundered, kicking over a stool in his rage. "For Christ's sake, what were you thinking?"

"Innocents? Really?" I huffed in amusement. "Perhaps. But consider this: how many do you think sat back and did nothing when they found out Az was kidnapping live human babies to experiment on? Just like everyone else, they had a choice, and they chose poorly! I don't consider that innocence!" I'd lectured myself quite enough and lost sleep over the matter, and frankly, I was tired of ruminating over it. Having Sloan trying to lecture me like I was a child, however, was grating on my already thin nerves.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He questioned. "Actually, I guess I don't want to know. Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, Ryder."

Sloan shouldered past me on the way out of the shooting range. Gritting my teeth, I picked up the rifle once more and began firing at the targets with more zeal. Every target I nailed seemed to ebb the torrent of anger within me. I knew he was just trying to look out for me. And, if I was being honest with myself, everything he said about me was true.

When the last target burst into flames, I finally put the rifle down and rubbed my temples. I didn't want to fight with him.

A knock on the doorway drew me out of my rumination, and I looked up to find Elis striding into the room. "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled weakly as he sat down next to me.

"Any news?" He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Desiree and Olivia will be turning over every stone in Zephos, an old slayer training facility. It's where Glinda and I spent most of our time. We believe that for Az to have taken me from my bed so long without notice by the other slayers, that his laboratory wouldn't be too far away. It's the best lead we've got." I gave the pilot a brief overview of my conversation with Varris. The beastie had caught Az's scent on several occasions, but the overpowering scent of the Alpha had thrown him off. There were several false trails as well.

"It's better than nothing." Elis agreed, though his hands curled into tight fists as he raised his head to regard me carefully. "That man's a monster."

"No one would argue with you." I muttered, feeling a surge of anger inside me. "I hope they find something soon. Allowing him to regroup would be a mistake."

We sat in silence for a long while, each of us seemingly reflecting on the road ahead. Elis ventured to break the peace first. "So…the boys have been uh…talking…"

"Idle gossip? Shame on you, Elis!" I gaped at him mockingly before he reached out and nudged my foot with his own playfully.

"What else is there to do some days?" He defended himself with a grin. "Damien claimed he saw you and the vampire standing awfully close yesterday."

I froze, gauging his blank expression. "And you buy into it?"

"Its not really any of my business, Ryder. But, you should know a bunch of the guys have already taken bets." The pilot offered an olive branch.

My eyes narrowed. "On?"

He smirked. "Who caves first."

"Oh, God." I covered my face with my hands, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. The soldiers knew, which meant it wouldn't be long till Seras figured it out…and then heaven help me when my shrewd mother finds out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew.

Elis chuckled at my mortification. "I sort of guessed it when he chased me off at Christmas."

 _"Hmph, coward."_ Alucard's deep voice filtered lazily into my head.

 _Get out of my head! I'm still mad at you!_ I jabbed back before refocusing on Elis. "I'm still holding you to that pint, regardless. Also, don't think you're off the hook for whatever bet you've concocted with the other guys."

 _"Might I alleviate some of that passion, my Master?"_

My ears reddened at the obvious innuendo, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from yelling at him out loud. That certainly wouldn't go down well with the present company.

"Pfft, I won't back down that easily. I just pick my battles." The pilot stood, flashing me an attractive smile and a wink.

I shrugged at his insistence. "It's your neck." Truth be told, I hoped Alucard wouldn't do anything rash.

The morning flew by after an intense spar with Seras. We knocked each other around till the two of us were panting like dogs. Yet, through the pain, both of us were smiling. I found a small bit of triumph in the fact that my strength now matched hers.

Wiping a bit of blood off my rapidly healing cheek, I clutched my sides in an effort to bring my heartrate back down. The thrill of our spar still zinged through my veins like little electric shocks. Seras had done well absorbing my flames with her shadowy arm, but a well-controlled shock had sent her flying back when she tried to pin me into the dirt. "Thanks…I needed that."

"Happy to help." Seras smiled warmly, brushing dirt off her dark red uniform. Her skin had been smudged by dirt and blood during our skirmish. I imagined I didn't look much better.

A laugh rose unbidden to my lips at our sorry state. "I think we could both use a shower."

The vampiress looked down at herself with a sheepish grin. "Ugh, good idea."

Parting ways with Seras on the foyer, I climbed the stairs and hesitated at the threshold of my room. Integra's door lay ajar, and I could hear Dr. Howard's low tones coming from within. I edged forward until I could make out the conversation.

"…imperative that you rest. I cannot stress this enough."

A rattling, dry cough echoed into the hallway. I went rigid at the horrible sound, ice prickling at my nerves. Leaning against the banister for support, I fought to keep my breaths steady as the fit subsided. The old hole in my chest threatened to rip wide open once again.

I heard the distinct clink of ice shifting against a glass before Integra cleared her throat. "I'm not finished yet, Elliot. There will be plenty of time to rest later."

Dr. Howard sighed in obvious exasperation. "You Hellsings are too damn stubborn for your own good." He paused for a long time, and I strained my ears in the silence to hear his next words. "And brave to a fault."

"I have nothing to fear from death." She replied evenly.

Closing my eyes, I turned away from her office, sparks jumping crazily off my hands. My inner flames burned hotly in my chest as I reigned in tears. Once I reached my room and closed the door, I crumpled. Shoving the heels of my hands in my eyes, I shook in both parts despondency and frustration.

When I finally managed to wrestle my emotions into submission, I stood and began the meticulous process of removing my full set of armor. I hadn't quite gotten the hang of all the clasps and straps yet, and some were near impossible to reach without bending and stretching like a damn contortionist. In truth, focusing on my irritation with the armor kept my mind off more depressing thoughts. However, avoiding them would serve me no good in the long run.

I'd always known Integra Hellsing to be an admirable woman. Watching her now fighting a losing battle and still making it seem like she was winning; I knew the world would be left lesser without her in it. Her resolve was unshakable…and I idolized her for it.

Finally winning the fight with the armor, I hopped into the shower. The steaming spray helped calm my nerves some as it plastered my long hair to my back like a second skin. Bracing my hands against the wall, I leaned my head down into the spray, fighting the anxiety. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Integra when she needed me the most, but I didn't have much of a choice. I prayed that she had the strength to wait for my return.

Before the sun rose the next morning, we were already loaded up and ready to go. Integra had suggested taking the Ducatti this time, to which I was only too happy to oblige.

Sloan's disappointment in me was still quite obvious as Elis prepped the little private jet. Wess stood dutifully beside him. There were deep circles under his wide azure eyes that had been absent prior to the attack on the sanctuary. His shoulders slumped ever-so-subtly as well. There was no fight in those eyes anymore. My heart broke at the sight. I knew too well the pain he was going through.

Arthur stood beside Integra outside the car, their coats flapping in the wind. Alucard stood before my mother, her delicate hand encased in both of his. It was the closest I'd seen the two of them. They appeared to be having a silent conversation, and their heads were inclined to each other; platinum blonde to ebony. It was a surreal sight…the Iron Maiden and the Count. The juxtaposition of the two was nearly poetic. No one else was watching. Even Arthur had turned away to give them privacy. In fact, even I had begun to feel like I was intruding on something personal.

In a gallant move, Alucard swept to his knees and bowed his head before her. Integra's answering smile was stunning when he straightened. No, she _would_ be here when we returned…she was too tough. Alucard believed in her, so I could do no less.

The vampire passed by me, his mind briefly brushing my own as if in a greeting as he did. There was an uncharacteristic frown on those lips that had me curious about what had passed between the Master and Servant. When I met Integra's sharp gaze, she gave me a determined nod. We held each other's gazes for an immeasurable amount of time before she turned to Arthur, and she lowered herself back into the car. I watched them disappear from sight before boarding the jet.

Damien was leaning back in his seat, likely already asleep. His bulging arms cradled his head as rock music blared faintly from his headphones.

Seras looked tired but patted the seat next to her with a warm smile. No doubt she and Alucard would sleep most of the trip.

The Count lounged in the back, his goggle-sided glasses obscuring his burning irises. His frown was still present. Something was clearly bothering him, but I wasn't about to interrupt his brooding session.

Once we were at optimal altitude, Elis flashed me a grin from the pilot's seat. "Alright. We're good to go. I've never been to Colorado. Nice views?"

I grinned back. " _Amazing_ views. You won't want to leave, trust me. I'd have stayed but the implied threat of continued torture just wasn't my cup of tea. Once you pass training, slayers don't go back…ever. So, this is a first."

Elis sobered a bit. "You really think we'll find him there?"

"Likely not. But, it's a start. We're talking about tracking down a man who's about as corporeal as smoke when he doesn't want to be found. He's going to have plenty of fallback points." I explained with a frustrated sigh. "Thankfully, taking out the Conclave's communications significantly cripples his ability to see us coming this time."

"Small victories, right?" Seras smiled encouragingly.

A smile came unbidden at her enthusiasm. "Exactly." I'd have to be more careful this time around. I wouldn't wield Alucard so carelessly again. I had to out-fox the most brilliant slayer on the face of the earth. Strangely, I felt my muscles tense in anticipation…as if rising to the challenge.

Eventually, the combined sound of Damien's music and Elis's humming must have lulled me into a nap, because I awoke when the plane shuddered. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around, finding the sky outside had darkened by heavy cloud cover. "What's going on?"

"Got a little weather to deal with. Nothing to worry about." Elis replied. "It'll be a little bit bumpy from here on out."

The shaking had woken Damien as well, who was now sitting up and scratching the stubble on his cheek. Seras's eyes blinked open as well, and I held in a giggle at the state of her honey colored hair. "Sleep well?"

The draculina caught the condescending note in my voice and hurriedly tried to tame her spiky hair. When she only served to make it worse, I leaned over and began smoothing it out for her, laughing as I did so.

"So, how _do_ you style your hair with your…you know…" I gestured to her shadowy tendril as I worked on her hair.

"It wasn't easy at first." Seras admitted before the shadows came together to form the shape of a hand.

Even I had to admit, that was awesome. "Next you're going to tell me you can sprout wings too…"

She gave me a sheepish smile, to which I stopped working on her hair to gape at her. "No way…you cannot…"

Before I could finish, the plane gave a violent lurch, and I gripped the armrest of my seat in alarm. "Jesus, Elis…are you flying us through a storm?"

"Turbulence picked up. It's strange. The sky was supposed to be calm today." Elis called back to us. "It's going to get rougher from here on out."

"Try _not_ plunging us to our deaths in the Atlantic, will ya?" Damien grumbled, clearly annoyed at the rude awakening.

Elis snorted. "Millions of people die on highways, and you're worried about my piloting skills?"

"Yea, but at least there's a chance I'll survive a car wreck. I got no bloody chance falling out of the sky." Damien retorted.

"Oh, do pipe down. It's late, and I'm starting to bore of hearing your inane drivel." Alucard's deep voice, tinged with annoyance, filtered through the cabin and the two mercifully fell silent. Situating himself, he settled back into his seat.

So sooner had the vampire settled back in, when a large flash lit up the plane's windows. The nose dipped slightly, and the lights in the cabin flickered.

"I think I'm with Damien on this one. Maybe we should call in an emergency landing until this storm lets up." I suggested, rubbing the electric feeling out of my arms warily. "Besides, I think my aspect might be drawing on the storm somewhat."

"After that strike, I need to check everything over. I'll clear us for landing in Boston." Elis nodded in agreement.

Within the hour, we finally managed to land. The storm raged, spewing a mix of rain and ice on the runways. Flights had been delayed across the board, and many had already been cancelled. We'd likely be stranded if this kept up.

Damien split from the group once we settled into a restaurant inside the sprawling airport to call in a rental vehicle and secure hotel rooms. I doubted he'd have an easy time of it with the weather this bad.

Elis joined us after about an hour of waiting, looking rather like a drowned rat. Water dripped from his curls as he slid into a chair next to me. "Well, there's some pretty significant scorch marks on the nose, but otherwise she's still airworthy. It's just as well. This storm isn't letting up anytime soon."

I let out a breath of frustration. Yet another delay that would buy the devil man time to regroup. "Let's just get dinner and we'll figure something out." Grabbing my cellphone, I dialed Desiree, explaining the situation briefly before hanging up. Hearing that they still hadn't found any trace of Az was rather disheartening.

When my order of mozzarella sticks came, Seras nearly expired at the sight. "Ugh, that's not fair!"

Making a show of it, I slowly dipped the fried cheese stick in the marinara sauce and popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly. "Them's the breaks, Seras."

Elis's steak arrived next, and I nearly snorted my soda at the sight of his food. "What the hell is that?"

"Steak?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I shook my head. "Oh, no…that's not a steak…that's a leather shoe. No sound individual orders a steak like that."

"It's cooked."

"It's _ruined_!" I gushed, screwing my nose up at it. "You gotta leave some pink in the middle of that."

This time, it was Elis's turn to be disgusted. "Why not just bite the cow on the arse?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to give him a smart-ass remark when my phone vibrated against my hip. I could feel Alucard's gaze on me as I pulled it free and checked the new text message.

 **The devil is on the move.**

My back prickled as I reread the vague message. The sender was an unknown number. All the soldiers' numbers had already been programmed into it in case of emergencies. It would be unlikely anyone else had my number. Still, I couldn't quite shake the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. My thumb hovered over the reply button tentatively. It could be spam, but the timing was too perfect to be coincidence.

I typed back quickly while the attention of the table had shifted to Damien, who looked annoyed about something as he sat down and began complaining to Elis. **Who is this?**

"You'd think there'd be more room, but I had to fight for the two I got. And I ain't sharing with a room with bloodsuckers." Damien grumbled. "No offense, doll."

"No problem! We'll just room with Ryder." Seras chirped, shooting me a sly smile.

Elis fidgeted. "Yea…sure."

My phone buzzed again, drawing both vampires' attention. **An interested party.**

 _What did that mean?_ Something about this didn't feel right. The only interested party who would only contact me would be Iscariot…which meant one of their agents was probably nearby. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. I tapped back my response. **What if I'm not interested?**

Alucard prodded my mind more insistently, and it took a monumental effort to push him away. The disgruntled vampire shifted in his seat, peering over the top of his orange tinted lenses at me. Until I understood the situation better, I got the feeling this needed to stay with me.

We finished eating, then picked up the rental car and drove through the torrents of glacial rain to the hotel. Sharing a room with Seras and Pip wouldn't be a problem…it was her Master I was concerned about. He was going to be insufferable.

The conversation in the lobby with the poor receptionist had been rather hilarious. After a few stammering protests, Seras had the woman practically eating out of her hand. The woman had handed us our keys with a slightly delirious expression, and we were able to pass without issue. Based on Alucard's expression, I could tell he was proud of her.

The wind whipped harshly outside as I slid in the key and opened up the room, depositing my bag on one of the beds. With a huff, I collapsed backward onto the sheets, throwing my arm over my forehead in a useless attempt to stave off a headache. My mysterious friend had yet to text back. I hoped vainly that would be the end of it, but I knew that luck rarely favored me.

That night, sleep eluded me. The storm lashed against the windows harshly, rousing me each time my eyes got heavy. Seras sat in the corner with a book propped open in her lap, and the sound of the pages turning was soothing compared to the roar of the wind.

By about the fiftieth time I turned over, Alucard finally took advantage of my exhaustion.

 _"Lie still, you're beginning to annoy me."_

I gritted my teeth, attempting to force him out. _Oh, I apologize. Some of us can't just lie down in a coffin and sleep like the dead. I've got too much on my mind…and now more so since a certain No Life King won't mind his own damn business._

 _"My, my. What have I done to deserve such wrath?"_

For a few moments, I debated whether I should indulge him or not. But then, I realized I had nothing better to do. _You're seriously asking me that after the stunt you pulled?_

 _"You hardly seemed to mind at the time."_ I could practically see that stupid cocky grin on his face.

Heat rose up my neck, and I pulled the covers up to hide the impending blush. _That's beside the point. If you're simply trying to fluster me, then congrats…mission accomplished. But…_

 _"But?"_ He prodded.

 _"I'm afraid of my feelings, especially when they concern you. Most importantly, I don't understand why you want to encourage said feelings. I'm trying to decide if you're undecided or just insane."_

Alucard hummed, seemingly deliberating on my confession. _"You fear your own emotions over me? How interesting. Care to explain?"_

I puffed out a sigh, and Seras glanced up from her book to regard me briefly. _Because if I give in to them…I won't go through with my plan. You try destroying something you care about. It already won't be easy for me, please don't make it more difficult._

The vampire was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. For a few moments, I thought he'd left me alone as I wished. _"Rest."_ He whispered softly, his voice bringing with it a wave of unexpected exhaustion. A tingling numbness spread through my body, relaxing my taut muscles and making my eyelids feel heavy. It wasn't long before I finally embraced a dreamless sleep.

Morning brought forth a break in the storm, allowing us to travel safely once more. Elis and Damien were in noticeably higher spirits after a good night's rest.

"Stopped by the coffee shop." Elis presented me with a cup of coffee and a blueberry scone with a flourish and a chipper smile.

I smiled at the gesture. "Thanks."

"Only the best for Miss Hellsing." He teased, nudging my shoulder playfully. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, considering the company." Nibbling on the edge of the scone, I watched Damien clear the ice off the plane's exterior. "Will the weather hold?"

"It should. There's supposed to be some snowfall this evening, but we'll have landed by then. Any news?" Elis sipped his own coffee, eyeing Damien's handiwork furtively.

"Nothing concrete." I muttered, remembering the strange text messages. The stranger had yet to contact me again, and I was beginning to think the entire thing had just been some prank by a punk kid.

"It'll work out, I'm sure." The pilot encouraged. "We better get going before the weather changes again."

The four-hour flight passed thankfully without incident, and we landed in Crested Butte. The tiny airport wasn't much to look at, but it was better than landing in Denver, then driving another four hours to the mountain town.

A familiar black pickup pulled up as we loaded our stuff into the rental car. Pinpricks spread out over my back as Varris hopped out dressed in his usual flannel and well-worn jeans. Bottle-green eyes lit up when he found me walking my Ducatti out of the aircraft. "Took you long enough. We've scoped out the training yard. There ain't much left to look at, and it looks like the Conclave haven't been in there for a while. Scents are cold."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear while I chewed over his words. "I didn't expect they'd still be using it after the last batch of trainees left."

"Still looks sturdy, and the bunker's secure. It'll make good cover if they get brave enough to attack. The pups would be mad to try."

"Good. Any leads?" I pressed, pleased that we would have a secure place to sleep at night out of the way of the public eye.

The wolf shrugged. "Looks like there's a helipad for bringing in supplies when the roads are closed. Thing is, if they left by air, I won't be able to track them. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We'll have to expand our search, then. Keeping a large pack of beasties in check will be tricky. Keep an eye out for animal attacks in the area. Hunger will expose them eventually." I advised, remembering my checklist of tracking beasties back in my mercenary days. "If we find the wolves, we'll find Az."

Varris nodded. "We'll work on it. But we better get goin' before the snow hits." As effortlessly as lifting a toy, he hoisted the bike into the back of the pickup and strapped it in. Since the rental car was nearly full, I jumped in with Varris.

His nose crinkled once the doors shut and we pulled out of the airport. "Christ, you stink."

"I do not!" I gushed.

"Yea you do. You smell like bloodsucker. What, did you finally roll around in the sheets with the tall one yet?"

My ears heated up in mortification. "Oh, God no…we just had to share a room."

"Hey, I'm not judging." Varris shrugged.

Needless to say, my cheeks were probably a traitorous shade of pink as we pulled up to the lodge. Zephos- on the outside- looked exactly like a ski lodge. It was used as a front to look more inconspicuous. The underground bunker lay beneath it, housing the training rooms and the living quarters.

Varris pulled into the large parking garage and cut the engine. We climbed out and helped the others unload the rental Hummer. I rolled my eyes as Varris nudged me in the ribs, reminding me of his prior choice in vehicle before I convinced him to purchase the pickup.

The lodge was spacious and opulent. Thick layers of dust had settled on the furniture after the two years of neglect. I recognized the enormous dining room. The executives that had been invited to view training exercises dined up here while the slayers ate in the mess hall in the bunker…out of sight. The lavishness of the upstairs lodge had always made me nauseous before. It had been a painful reminder that the Conclave had thought us nothing better than weapons…disposable and little better than tools.

I picked a room on the top floor and got to work cleaning the dust off the furnishings. Most of the rooms were only temporary living quarters for the executives. In such a remote location, storms would often trap most of the staff here for months at a time. Hence, why the helipad was built.

On the bright side, the bunker would provide a refuge for Seras and Alucard during the daytime hours. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if they'd hunkered down to sleep already.

Gathering the bedsheets, I headed downstairs to wash them. Years of dust had not been kind to them. I found myself more than grateful that the Conclave had installed generators up here to keep the electricity going.

Someone at some point must have torn down the Conclave's heraldry from the walls, because the ominous purple nightshade flower was nowhere to be found. Thank God for that…I didn't want to see that damned thing ever again.

I avoided the bunker until I was forced to seek out the armory. There wouldn't likely be anything of value left, but it would be worth investigating.

Descending into the bowels of Zephos brought forth the uncomfortable memories. Even the musty basement air carried the same old scent. The scars on my chest tingled as I stepped into the open training area. It was significantly cooler down here with its concrete walls and floors. The bright lighting illuminated every corner of the facility.

Olivia and Desiree scuffled in the center of the large space covered in thick exercise mats. Punches were thrown, and an occasional grunt of pain echoed through space. Sweat poured off their foreheads as they circled each other. Olivia's brow furrowed in concentration as she blocked Desiree's quick jabs.

Quietly, I released the clasp on my blades, setting them carefully on the ground and shedding my jacket. Sinking into a crouch, I watched them for a few more minutes, surprised at how distracted they'd allowed themselves to become. Then, I sprang.

As expected, neither of them registered my presence, so I barreled into them, knocking them both off balance. Realizing my intention, the two shared a sneaky smile, and the spar evolved into an all-out brawl.

Olivia managed to land a nasty sucker punch to my kidney, and I wheezed at the cheap shot. Whirling quickly, I struck out and kicked the back of her knees, dropping her to the floor. Desiree took advantage of my distraction and drove her elbow into my ribs. Grabbing the arm before she could withdraw it, I twisted it behind her back and delivered a swift kick, sending her quickly to the floor.

The fight continued until all three of us were battered and exhausted. Judging from the smiles on their faces, I understood that I'd been forgiven. It had been cleansing to spar with each other…it was long overdue.

"Damn, Ryder…you got a mean boot." Olivia panted, straightening as she caught her breath.

Desiree laughed. "She's always been like that. With Ryder, its always: the closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm."

I snorted. "Just because _you_ can put more power behind your right hook." Leaning in to Olivia, I whispered in her ear. "She knocked Sloan out with one punch when we were younger. Broke his zygomatic bone."

"It was deserved!" Desiree gushed.

"Yea, the months of appointments with the neurologist was definitely worth the two seconds of gratification." I rolled my eyes. "You're just lucky the big oaf is forgiving."

"Desiree smash!" Olivia drew herself up to her fullest height and began stomping around in a terrible rendition of the Incredible Hulk.

The two began squabbling as expected, and I sighed in relief at the semi-return to normalcy. Turning in a slow circle, I observed our old training bunker. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I craned my neck up to the wide glass windows of the observation room overlooking the wide-open space below.

I'd found out rather quickly why the two hadn't explored the armory yet. The vault was completely locked up with reinforced steel doors. It would take high-powered tools to even attempt to get in there. The place had been built like a panic room. Hopefully Damien would have an idea on how to get in.

Individual training rooms- to no one's surprise- had been converted into cells. It was here that I suspected they kept the beasties locked up. Judging by the faded bloodstains, I imagined they kept more than one to a cell. It's likely they fought with one another often. The lights in this area didn't function, and it chilled me to think of the poor trainees they threw in here…what horrors they'd been subjected to.

As I stooped down to inspect the clump of fur lying on the ground, my phone vibrated, jolting me out of my thoughts momentarily. I slipped it out and flipped it open, clamming up as I recognized the unknown number.

A set of GPS coordinates proceeded the message. **3:00 P.M.**

The coordinates meant little to me, but I got the feeling my mysterious friend wanted to meet face-to-face. My skin crawled at the thought. It could easily be a carefully laid trap for me. Desiree and Olivia would need to be informed as soon as possible.

As if reading the direction of my thoughts, my phone buzzed again. **Alone.**

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I wavered in my decision. The risk was too great…but if I brought someone into this and they were harmed…I wouldn't forgive myself. Could I afford not to gamble on a possible lead?

I tapped the phone against my thigh in discomfort. Whoever this was, they had the resources to track me. Which meant one of two things: either they were another one of Az's pawns, or they were associated with Iscariot in some way. Still, to give me a location _and_ a time was a gamble on their part too. Giving a slayer time to prep wasn't a wise move. I gritted my teeth in frustration. _Well, let's just add this to my list of terrible decisions._

Desiree spotted me on my way out of the bunker. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh, yea. See, we've got this nice kitchen, but no food. I figure I can whip something up for us that'll be better than takeout every night." I quickly covered my tracks.

"Good call. I'd kill for some fish, actually. Be careful. We're going to keep searching. Varris stumbled into a secret room the other day. I figure there might be more around here."

"I'll keep my eyes open. If I'm not back in a few hours, come find me." My teeth worried the inside of my cheek. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The roar of my Ducatti's engine soothed my frazzled nerves as I sped down the highway. The GPS coordinates pointed to an old Lutheran church on the other side of the tiny town. This felt rather sneaky on my part, but I suppose I could ask forgiveness later if this turned upside down on me.

Truth be told, the location was rather odd to me. I'd attended church with my family as a child and was raised Lutheran. Though, it had been years since I last set foot in a church. Glinda had little patience for organized religion, and I detested attending on my own. Sundays were spent snapping up new contracts or hunting. Only in the quietest moments when I hunkered down for the night and the loneliness began to set in, that I indulged in prayer.

The church was rather stately in appearance, with a gently sloping roof and a steeple incorporated into the center of building, serving as the entrance. Stained glass depicting several biblical scenes decorated the sides of the church. The parking lot was empty as I pulled up to the front of the building and cut the engine. Light snowflakes had begun to fall quietly from the overcast sky.

As expected, I tried the front door and it was locked up tight. Fishing my phone out, I typed a response. **Lose your nerve?**

Tapping my fingers on the grip of my Sig-Sauer, I strode around the building quietly, looking around as I did so. I couldn't risk taking Assurance, but I still had a dagger in my boot just in case. My senses weren't picking up anything yet, and I wondered if the stranger had changed their mind.

The phone's next vibration came at the same time spidery feet climbed up my spine. Freezing, I looked slowly down at the phone's screen. **Behind you.**

Wrapping my fingers around my pistol, I slowly turned to face the source of my anxious nerves.

An unfamiliar genteel voice greeted me. "Good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth."

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far! Review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23: The Wild Card_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _"Good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth."_

My grip tightened on my weapon as I analyzed the man standing before me. He held himself regally, his posture perfect. Against the white backdrop of the church, he looked like a long inkblot, dressed from head to toe in black. Silver chains wrapped around his wrists above ebony fingerless gloves.

A monocle sat neatly over his left eye. Storm grey irises observed me with a slightly critical air. Shining raven hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail, with only a few strands escaping to drift in his face. His build was long and lean, and I would have underestimated him if his face wasn't so terrifyingly familiar. Even with a more youthful look, there was no denying it.

The former retainer to the Hellsing family…alive and well. Glinda was right, nobody stayed dead anymore.

"Mr. Dornez." I replied coolly, sizing him up. An ordinary vampire, I could take. However, I would not underestimate the Black Butler. I glanced at my watch briefly. "You're late."

A sly smile crept over his lips that made me shiver. "My sincerest apologies." He gave a respectful bow.

I shifted, equalizing my weight in anticipation. There was a spark in those eyes that made my stomach churn with discomfort. It was too much like my sister's mischievous gaze before she used to jump me in a surprise attack…the look of someone who would gladly leap into a fight with zeal. "I was under the impression you were dead."

"Aren't I?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I snorted as he twisted my words. "Not like _that_. And don't play coy with me. I have little patience for bullshit." Spidery feet raced over my skin again. "Why did you contact me? How do you know who I am? Answer me!"

Taking a step forward, I immediately regretted it. A quick flash was my only warning before something stung my cheek. Shocked, I stepped back and held a hand up to it, pulling away with fingertips covered in blood. _Fuck…I forgot about the wires._

"I wouldn't do that it again. That looked painful." Walter warned, pulling the nearly invisible strings tight. In seconds, he'd weaved a web of ultra-sharp wires between us.

Even by vampire standards, that was quick. In fact, I was shamefully impressed by his reflexes. The cut on my cheek itched momentarily before closing. "Why am I here?"

"I may have information that may be of some use to you. One can only watch someone flounder for so long before he intervenes." Casually, he folded his hands behind his back, retracting his wires once I lifted my hand off my pistol.

"You've been watching me? By whose orders?"

"My own." He replied smoothly, as if that explained anything.

I huffed, placing my hands on my hips in annoyance and resisting the urge to pace. "Well, let's hear it then. What was so important I needed to come alone?" I would need to be careful. Walter's betrayal had possibly been decades in the making, according to Integra. I was dealing with an incredibly smart man.

Walter smirked. "I may be of some assistance with your search…provided you answer a few questions."

The former retainer knew something, but it wasn't without its own price. Something didn't feel right, and I knew I needed to be extra careful. "I know next to nothing about you besides a long history of treason. What makes you think I should tell you anything?"

"Because with every second you waste, Azazel bolsters an already impressive army of mutts. And I don't believe I have to remind you who he will turn to first."

I always knew Piedmont wouldn't be the first to go. But slayers wouldn't be his only target. He'd be looking to bolster his own political power once we were dealt with. "You seem to be well informed."

"I'd should hope so. The Conclave did, after all, pull me out of that blasted zeppelin."

A dry laugh escaped me as his admission hit me like a ton of bricks. "Of course, they did. I'd be more surprised if you were to tell me they _weren't_ involved. Radu wasn't Az's only project, was he?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied smoothly, his expression impassive. "But perhaps you will indulge my curiosity. You've been seen in the company of Iscariot, after all."

A smirk wove its way to my lips at his obvious attempt to discredit me. "Don't mistake me for you. I _know_ where my allegiances lie. And if you're asking about the weapon…I haven't decided yet." Now _that_ was a blatant lie. I knew exactly what I was going to do with Abraham's ancient weapon. My chest throbbed at the thought, reminding me that accomplishing such a thing wouldn't be easy.

"And yet you still have it." The former retainer truly had missed nothing.

"What if I do?" I arched an eyebrow in challenge. "Will you try to take it from me? I wouldn't make it that easy." My hands sparked at the thought of a challenge. Integra had made Walter's obsession with Alucard's demise very clear.

His lips twitched in slight amusement. "I suspect you wouldn't. No, I did not draw you here to take the weapon, only to ascertain what you planned to do with it."

"That's my own business, Mr. Dornez." I folded my arms over my chest. "Is there anything else?"

His grey eyes roved over me for a few moments, reminding me far too much of my sister's critical gaze. "A Hellsing through and through. It's obvious even without prior knowledge of your file. Tell me something." Those hardened, dull grey eyes softened infinitesimally. "How fares the Iron Maiden?"

 _He still cares._ I gritted my teeth at the revelation. Walter cared even after everything he did. The fury I held towards him dwindled somewhat, fueling my frustration. The former retainer was as much of an enigma as Alucard. I searched his eyes for a long time, waiting for any sign of treachery. The level of sincerity in his expression pulled a sigh from between my lips. "She's got a month…maybe two at best. But, you wouldn't know it if you saw her."

Walter's brow crumpled, and his pain was laid out to me. I fisted the sides of my jacket, reigning in any pity. He would either earn my respect or my wrath…and he'd have to prove his loyalty first. Still, I wished Integra could see him as he was now. I wished she could have this closure. "I answered your questions…now tell me what you know."

He recovered quickly, drawing the dull, uninterested veil in front of his storm grey eyes. "Very well. It is from my observations that I discovered Azazel's tool to control a pack of that magnitude. The Alpha merely guides but does not issue commands. You've witnessed the device he wears on his person?"

I nodded in affirmation, remembering how the wolves sprang at me after he activated it at the manor.

"It releases a series of sound waves perceptible only by lycanthropes. The sounds finely tune the pack's movements, drawing them into a single mind."

My fists clenched at the new information. The downside of using werewolves in a large army was that they often were disorganized and too given to their bestial nature. However, Alpha's were always different. By focusing the pack, Az created obedient half-breeds with the strength and cunning of an Alpha. If his device would be destroyed, the pack would surely fall into disorganization. This information, if true, would be valuable. "Then, if I find Az, then I can end this quickly." _And save yourself the grueling task of fighting a well-organized lycanthrope army._

"If it was that simple, I would have accomplished it on my own." He scoffed. "As it is, the Alpha rarely leaves his side. With the device in range, it could call the entire horde to a location within minutes."

"So, we separate them? That's what you're getting at, right? Where is he holed up?"

A sly smirk appeared on his lips once more. "I was getting to that. Last I left him, his forces were divided in the mountains west of here. He'll likely be holed up in his lab…waiting for you."

"Waiting…for little ole me? Should I be flattered?" I shifted my weight onto my other foot, smiling sardonically.

"I would say so, considering the effort he puts forth to kill you."

I would have preened under the praise if the compliment had come from anyone else. As it was, I still had little trust in his word. "Isn't this a conflict of interest? The Conclave prevented your destruction, after all."

"Living was the very last thing on my mind at the time." The former retainer muttered cryptically.

I opened my mouth to respond when an itching, creeping sensation started at my toes and traveled upwards slowly. _Oh, hell no…not here._

Walter stiffened at the sight of my frozen expression, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Oh, dear. I believe we have company."

And sure enough, Iscariot's famed Regenerator appeared on the other side of the alleyway, both pistols drawn and jade eyes blazing. " _You_!" She hissed sharply, aiming both guns past my head at the vampire. "That's not possible!"

"Ah, so I take it you two already know each other." I looked between the two of them curiously. While Walter's face was impassive, Heinkel's blazed with unholy fury.

"What are you doing with _him_?!" She snarled fiercely.

"Dreadfully sorry, but I don't recall extending an invitation to Iscariot." Walter's shoulders rolled, and I saw the shimmer of his wires making an appearance.

"Bloody heathen! I'll send you back to hell!" She screeched before turning her bloodshot eyes on me. "And _you_ should know better!"

I snorted. "You act like we were working together, but you and I both know Iscariot was just trying to use me. Make no mistake, my choices are my own."

"Why you!" In a swift movement, she turned her pistols on me.

Too close to dodge, I ducked my head as two shots rang out. When the pain didn't come, I looked up to find Walter standing in front of me, wires flashing wickedly. Without wasting another moment, I pulled my pistol free and began firing back as Heinkel's bullets deflected off the wires. I caught the Regenerator square in the head, and she jerked backward, tumbling to the concrete where she lay still.

The feeling of the vine-like tendrils, however, didn't let up. And sure enough, she got back to her feet, the bullet forcing itself out of her skin with a hiss and dropping to the ground.

"For fuck's sake!" I snarled, pummeling her body with bullets until I ran out. Ducking behind the wires, I began reloading again. The bullets only served to slow her down. No doubt someone would come investigating soon. We needed to bail.

Walter's wires sliced upward violently, severing the top of the steeple and sending it hurtling down to the concrete. Grasping my arm harshly, he pulled me backwards before it could tumble down on me. The deafening crash would attract attention if the sounds of gunfire hadn't already.

"I believe its time to make our exit, Miss Elizabeth." Walter advised, continuing to pull on my arm.

"Right." I hurried behind him, confused by the sudden onslaught of feathery caresses mingling with Walter's spidery presence. I would have time to think about why he deflected Heinkel's bullets later.

Rounding the corner to the front of the church, I froze at the sight of the giant black hound sniffing at the front doors. Icy talons sank deeply into my chest when it turned blazing crimson eyes on me.

Walter's grip on my arm tightened, nearly cutting off the circulation. "Baskerville."

The dog's demon eyes widened at the sight of the Angel of Death clutching my arm, and I quickly pulled it free from his grasp. "Go!" I started pushing him away as the dog threw back his head and let loose a bone-chilling howl.

The former butler paused momentarily to look back at me, giving the hound enough time to spring. As it sailed over my head, I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted my pistol.

 _I'm sorry._

The bullet exploded into the hound's chest, causing it to crash into the ground harshly. Its fur smoldered from the silver in the bullet. When I looked up past Baskerville's form, Walter had disappeared.

My momentary relief didn't last long, however, as the dog stumbled back to its feet and turned its hateful gaze on me. Horrible snarls issued from between its dagger-like teeth as I backed away from the familiar. My heart tore at the contempt in its eyes.

Shrieking sirens blared in the distance as my leg bumped my trusty bike. Without taking my eyes off the hound, I quickly swung my leg over the side and started the engine. Jamming the helmet on my head, I peeled out with the hellhound hot on my heels. Ragged breaths escaped my lips as I pushed the Ducatti to its limit, throwing a bout of flame behind me to slow the beast down.

I tore out of the town's limits and sped towards Zephos, chancing a look back as I did so. Sure enough, Baskerville was close. Crazed red eyes covered its entire body now. Fear shot through me at the sight, and I fixed my attention back on the road. I'd pissed him off bad this time.

Bypassing the garages, I swung around the lodge and dismounted the bike, firing at the hellhound as it continued its chase. Commotion filtered to me from inside the lodge before Damien emerged hefting his warhammer. Swinging wildly, he smashed the head of the hammer into the beast's shoulder, sending it crashing into a large pine tree. It split from the impact and crashed to the earth.

Baskerville crouched, every single eye training on my form as I panted from the effort of fighting the familiar off.

The doors to the lodge crashed open then, and I flinched at the phantom weight settling on my shoulders. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned to face an incredibly pissed off No Life King. My grip tightened on my pistol as he advanced on me.

Damien twirled his warhammer. "What the hell is your problem?"

My slayer senses were out of control, and I could taste the bite of adrenaline on my tongue as he towered over me…glowing eyes glowering down at me and fangs bared.

Behind me, the hound snarled again, scratching at the dirt as if begging to take a chunk out of me.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Seras emerged from the lodge, her voice carrying above the hound's deep snarls.

"Let me explain." I held the Count's gaze steadily, fighting the urge to lash out to protect myself. My instinct to fight was quickly trying to override my voice of reason.

"Do it. Quickly." He demanded, a growl building deep in his chest.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Seras came between us and shoved us apart. Her wide, trusting eyes cut me to the core, and the guilt poured in.

Desiree, Olivia, and Varris appeared on the lawn then, their expressions all in various stages of shock. Varris looked two steps from transforming, his teeth bared dangerously at Alucard.

Desiree, on the other hand, glanced around in confusion. "So, I guess that means you _didn't_ pick up groceries?"

The tension lifted, if only a little bit. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. "Let's go inside."

Alucard drifted behind me as we settled in the dining room, his gloved hands clenching on the back of my seat.

His lack of faith in me was surprisingly hurtful. _Go ahead and peek if it eases your mind, Alucard. But I thought you knew me better than that._

To my surprise, he didn't move to intrude on my consciousness as the others settled in and turned expectant gazes on me.

With a sigh, I slid my phone out of my pocket and brought up the message feed, setting it down on the table. Breathing out a sigh, I launched into my story.

However, as soon as I admitted that the individual who had contacted me was Walter, Seras stood so abruptly that her chair tipped over. "What? How? That zeppelin was in flames. Sir Integra and I saw the explosion ourselves!"

"You can blame the Conclave for that one…or so he says." I mumbled. "Which means the dirty bastards have been playing the slayers since the beginning. Why else would they have bothered with an experimental vampire?"

Desiree and Olivia's expressions darkened considerably at the news. "Damn." Olivia shook her head.

"That was thirty years ago…my God." Desiree's palms balled into fists on the table.

Meanwhile, I could tell this becoming far too much for the draculina. "No…no you must have been mistaken."

"I'm sorry, Seras…but I know what I saw." I insisted, feeling my gut twist at the pain in her expression and going on with my story.

When I finally finished, the table was eerily silent. I shifted uncomfortably as everyone exchanged looks of varying emotions.

"I hate to be the negative voice here…but I don't think you can trust him." Desiree broke the silence first, her brows furrowed in concern. "He lured you there. For all you know, he was planning to kill you long before Iscariot showed up."

"Dez is right. Not to mention the guy threatened you." Varris grumbled. "I'd have torn him apart for that."

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head adamantly. "I'm not saying I trust him…but he had several opportunities to end me, and he didn't. Heinkel _would_ have killed me if he hadn't intervened."

"But he _did_ use his wires on you?" Seras prodded, leaning forward on the table with a determined expression.

I sighed reluctantly. "Yes."

"This vampire sounds like bad news, Ryder. Maybe you should walk away while you still can." Olivia offered.

"I concur. He drew you out specifically for a reason." Elis, who had been quiet up till this point, chose to place his input. "Don't become a victim. We need you. I need you." He added silently, pleading me with his chocolate gaze.

A muscle jumped in Seras's cheek, and she closed her eyes. I'd never seen her so angry before. "I need to be alone." Straightening, she strode fluidly out of the room.

"I can't believe you snuck around. You could have been killed." Desiree folded her arms over her chest, making her frustration known. "Not to mention you lied to me."

"I know…and I'm sorry." I replied lamely, knowing it wasn't enough. I'd screwed up royally this time.

Olivia stood up next, her hazel eyes troubled. "I'm gonna go order dinner. No sense in sitting around hungry for the rest of the night." She made her exit, and Varris followed close behind, shooting me a quick shrug and a wry smile as he left.

Dez fixed me with a hard stare before she too stood up. "We're a team, Ryder. We do this together or not at all." Turning swiftly on her heel, she left the room as well. Elis and Damien exited last, their expressions troubled.

Guilt twisted in my gut as I rose quietly from my chair. Alucard had been strangely silent throughout the exchange and had not once intruded on my mind. Him calling me an idiot would be better than this damning silence.

I shuffled up to my room, running my fingers through my hair to undo my braid as I went. To my dismay, Alucard followed, stretching out on my bed as I took a brush to my knotted hair. After tying into a bun and pinning it, I slouched in my chair and rubbed my temples. I regretted the lies, but I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting with the former retainer…to put a real face to a name. There's a good chance I could be wrong about him, but something nagged at me to take that chance. My gut was usually right.

If Seras even tolerated me after this…it would be more than I would deserve. Walter's betrayal seemed to have hit her particularly hard. Not to mention the fact that Desiree and Olivia already thought I was a monster after the Communication Tower incident. Desiree was right: we would destroy ourselves long before we could reach Az if we kept this up.

I could feel Alucard's gaze on me from across the room. "Look, I'm sorry I shot the dog, but you should know already that I'd never betray any of you. Hell, I wouldn't have even known who I was speaking to if it weren't for that portrait back at the manor. I'd be happy to let it go, but I think his information at least merits a follow-up. And, if I find out he's playing us, I'll take care of it personally."

His gazed traveled over me for a few moments. Eyes that had previously blazed like molten lava pits had now dwindled back to that sunset hue that made me weak at the knees. The Count appeared contemplative. "I have little patience for traitors."

A smirk came unbidden at the comment. "Don't I know it." I sat up and leaned forward, bracing my elbows on my knees. "Going to impale me outside the lodge then? I admit, I don't think I'll make a good lawn decoration. Plus, think of the smell…" I shuddered theatrically.

At the serious look on his face, I rolled my eyes and sobered. "All jokes aside, you should know it was never my intention to make it seem like I was a traitor. Unless…you were worried about me?"

Alucard snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"You know, I wouldn't think less of you if you were." I shrugged, remembering the bloody tears he'd shed back at the manor. "Admitting fear isn't a weakness."

His burning eyes seemed to peer into my soul for a few moments, making feathers dance across my skin. "Perhaps…you might be right."

 _Well, that's a first._ Still, he'd sent Baskerville after me. So, was he worried or was it something else entirely? An ache began to develop in the middle of my forehead as I chased after an answer. With Alucard, it was _always_ one headache after another. No wonder Integra took up her cigar habit. After the events of the day, I wanted a bottle of wine and a nap.

"May I ask you something?" I relaxed back into my chair, attempting to ignore how his gaze made the scar on my neck prickle.

"Ask." His signature smirk returned, putting me strangely at ease at its appearance. His ebony hair had drifted down in his face, shielding one of his crimson eyes from view.

"It's…about you, actually." My teeth worried the inside of my cheek as I twisted my hands together nervously. "Well… _us_ to be more specific." _Great explanation…kudos._ I took a deep breath, trying to find the words to describe what I felt. "By all accounts, you shouldn't have been able to get in my head. It's part of the Slayer package deal. We're supposed to be immune to just about everything. So, why is that?"

"In any other case, you would be correct." Alucard mused, a chuckle lilting from his lips. "However, you _let_ me in. You offered me your blood of your free will. Blood offered is very different from blood _taken_."

I sat on that for a moment, turning his explanation over in my head. It disturbed me more than I cared to admit that I'd offered myself like that in the first place. That wasn't exactly my style, but there was something about Alucard that brought out something unfamiliar inside me. I acknowledged attractive men before in my life, but there was never any spark. The Count, on the other hand, ignited a flame in my chest that had nothing to do with my aspect. My father had warned me about a vampire's seductive abilities. They'd been designed to draw their prey in; that much was certain. However, slayers always had the tools to see past that. I knew him very well now…and that flame had not dwindled despite the atrocities I'd watched him commit with my own eyes.

Then, it dawned on me. Despite the distance I'd tried to put between us and our polar opposite personalities, I cared about him. My careful tip-toeing around my own feelings had all been for naught. The realization made me want to repeatedly slap myself. None of this could be considered sane by human standards.

"What's going through that pretty head, I wonder." The Count inclined his head towards me, his visible crimson eye burning in the ever-darkening room.

"Why haven't you looked yourself?" I challenged him, trying to keep my voice neutral. Inside, I flailed to try and grind my emotions underneath my heel once more.

My challenge must have been the invitation he was waiting for, because in an instant I felt his consciousness invade my own. Sparks zipped across my fingertips at the sudden intrusion. Anxiety at his perusal had me rising from my chair, fingers curled in my hair. Having my emotions finally laid bare for him was startling.

"Unbelievable." Alucard whispered so quietly that I almost thought I'd imagined it. In an instant, the red-clad vampire was on his feet as well and standing directly in front of me, pulling my fingers from their iron-grip on my scalp.

A wave of shyness told hold, and I stared down at his riding boots. I'd be undone if I looked into those expressive eyes, and I would never keep my promise.

"Look at me." He implored softly, his honey-soaked voice making me shiver.

"I am." I countered, wondering how I could escape the situation I'd put myself in. Slayers were supposed to face their problems head-on…but right now, I wanted so badly to run.

A gloved hand gently grasped my chin and tilted my head up slowly. As expected, his burning eyes were my own undoing. My bones turned into the consistency of Jell-o, and my aspect simmered under the surface of my skin. I fisted the sides of my uniform in a vain attempt to keep my hands from doing something they shouldn't.

Of course, the task of keeping myself under control was becoming increasingly difficult as the No Life King observed me. His cat-like pupils, usually so narrow, were wide as if to better contemplate me. "You're still here." He marveled, his hand moving to brush a few stray tendrils of hair out of my face that had escaped the twist of my braid.

"I guess I am." My voice wavered slightly.

His hand lingered on my jaw, cradling it as he leaned ever closer. I could feel his wintery breath on my cheeks, and a concentrated dose of his vanilla scent slammed into me. "What are you afraid of, Elizabeth?"

Hearing my full name on his tongue sent a strange thrill through me. And, I realized that the answer to my question was within my reach. Exerting a bit of force, I found myself listening to the tenor of the Count's inner thoughts. I could not understand most of it…but that wasn't what gave me pause. With his attention on me, I could intimately feel his acute affection. In my shock, I withdrew with a gasp, and had to grasp hold of Alucard's duster for support.

Of all the things I imagined, I never thought the Count capable of true tenderness. He'd rendered me completely speechless. This was no game to him. Once again, I felt underprepared to deal with this particular facet of his nature. I was unused to feeling vulnerable.

But at the current moment, it wasn't fear driving my actions anymore. At least, the fear didn't stem from _him_ specifically…but my own traitorous body's reactions to his presence. "Nothing." I whispered.

Alucard hummed before he closed the distance quickly and finally sealed his lips over my own.

A shock jumped between us causing him to pull back momentarily to chuckle before taking my lips once more. It was exhilarating…not even the dreams Alucard planted in my head could prepare me for the onslaught of sensations. I'd lost complete control over my body as I reached up and tangled my hand in his silken locks. Experimentally, I gave a small tug.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. In a fraction of a second, I was suddenly pinned to the wall. Alucard deepened the kiss, grazing his razor-sharp teeth over my bottom lip. My skin felt like it had burst into flames at the action. He paid rough homage to my lips, and I couldn't bring myself to mind it.

Considering the manner of which he was pinning my hands, I felt less like the Master here and more like the hapless Servant. Applying considerable force, I managed to free one of my hands and grab hold of his red cravat. A grumble built deep in his chest as I tugged on it, and his grip tightened on my captured wrist before he released it and used the newly freed hand to tug me against his unyielding frame. I gasped against his lips at the new contact, and felt a blush creeping up my neck as he released my lips. Leaning in, he buried his face in my neck, releasing a low growl that sounded more like the purr of a big cat.

My frantically beating heart began to slow as the danger perceived by my sixth sense waned. The ends of his black tresses tickled the sensitive skin of my neck, and I couldn't bite back the giggle that escaped my lips.

I felt the Count's lips smirking against my throat. "My offer still stands, my dear." His tongue flitted out briefly against my skin, and I jumped at the sudden sensation.

"As tempting as that is, I must still decline." I forced myself to think through the fog of pleasure in my brain. "I'm ill-suited to be a vampire."

"No? I must disagree." He withdrew far enough to peruse my face with his sunset colored eyes.

I snorted. The thought alone was ridiculous, if even possible. That being said, I _really_ didn't want to become the guinea pig. "I'm beginning to think that idea appeals to you more than you're letting on."

"A King needs a Queen." He stated simply, a grin stretching over his glistening teeth.

"A _dead_ King has no need of one." I poked his chest with my index finger, reminding him implicitly of our agreement. At the same time, my mind recoiled from it. Either way, it didn't exactly seem like I was winning. Whatever this was between us, it was powerful…and almost far from my own understanding. If I managed to kill him, which I still had my doubts was even possible, I'd no doubt miss his childish antics to rile me up.

However, this dance we were doing…it wasn't healthy for either of us. I hated that I only seemed to encourage it around every corner, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

My phone vibrated against my hip, breaking the spell that had pulled the two of us together like a gravitational pull. Alucard took a step back, and I found myself already mourning the loss as I fished the phone out and found yet another set of coordinates waiting for me.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" I mused, turning over the possibilities in my head. "I'll tread more lightly from here on out. But, he knows _something_. I don't particularly like the idea of turning my back and finding a knife in it. I'm going to speak to Seras and then…I need to make a phone call. I won't go ahead with this without getting everyone's opinion." I hesitated. "That being said, you were friends once, correct? Am I doing the right thing?"

"That may have been the case before he threw away his humanity. Now he is no better than a dog. And dogs must be put down." Alucard flashed his teeth. "However, you are the judge. _You_ must make the order. Walter's pathetic un-life is in your hands now, my Master. I eagerly await your decision. It would bring me great pleasure to destroy him for his treachery."

I huffed in annoyance. "That doesn't really help, you know. Still, you'll be the first to know if I decide he isn't worth the headache."

The Count left me alone then, obviously sensing that I was about to broach a sensitive topic with his draculina. Now, I stood before her door…gnawing on my lip and attempting to wrestle my cowardice to the ground. I'd come to call the vampiress my friend, and I didn't want to screw that up…if I hadn't already.

Taking in a deep breath, I knocked quietly on the steel door. Seras had taken up residence in one of the few remaining training rooms. They were dark and well-protected…a perfect place for a vampire to lay down and rest during the day.

"Seras? Can we talk? Please?" I called after a few beats of silence.

A few minutes passed with no response, and as I began to pull away, the door creaked open a crack. A crimson eye looked out from the dark room. "Come in."

Biting my apprehension of entering an old dark training room with a vampire, I strode inside. When the door shut behind me, I clenched my fists at my sides, almost expecting the lash of Az's whip. The only thing I could see in the dark were Seras's expressive eyes staring at the opposite wall. Feeling my way along, I sat down with my back to the wall.

After a few moments of silence, I took a chance. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not!" The vampiress gushed, slamming a hand into the stone wall. "You didn't know him! You could never understand how much it hurt! You weren't there when it seemed like nothing I did was enough to console Sir Integra!" She sobbed, and the sound cut me to the core. "She grieved for him! And _I_ looked up to him! He promised he would never turn against us, and we believed him!"

I tried to push back the subtle resentment I felt at her words. "You're right…I don't understand. I wasn't there…Lord knows I wished I had been there. You don't how lucky you are to have gotten all that time with her. I envy you, Seras. And I never wanted to make you distrust me."

Seras sniffed, and I couldn't take the distance anymore. Blindly, I stood up and staggered over to where she sat against the opposite wall. Gingerly, I sank down beside her. "I'm not going anywhere…I swear it. I have you, my mother, Alucard…my friends. Hell, you're the only family I have left, and I'm not letting that go. When I went to meet with Walter, I had no idea he was even alive." I admitted softly. "I should never have gone alone. But Seras…I don't think he ever stopped caring about you and Integra. Believe me. I saw it there. He was concerned for her."

"Why didn't he come find us?" The draculina whimpered, turning her head into my shoulder. I felt the blood of her tears soaking my uniform, and I reached over tentatively to rub circles in her back.

I shook my head. "I can't claim to know for sure. But, I imagine if it were me…I wouldn't want to face my mistake. I'd assume you both wouldn't want anything to do with me. Perhaps he feels irredeemable. There's a chance that he doesn't feel guilty at all…but I don't think that's the case. Alucard pretends not to care either way, but I know he does. Those two really are alike, though, I'd rather you didn't tell him I said that."

A snort escaped the distraught vampiress before she seemed to sober once more. "I thought you were leaving us too…and I didn't want to go through that again. It always starts with the little white lies and the sneaking around."

"Never." I promised. "I'd sooner pitch myself over a cliff than hurt you or Integra."

 _Nice lie of omission. She's going to find out sooner or later about your plans for Alucard. You've already as good as betrayed her already._ That little voice in the back of my head spoke up, making me wince. I would have to face the music eventually. But now wasn't the time. She was already upset as it was. "That being said, I wanted you to have a say in how I proceed with this."

She sniffed for a few months, and I could hear the gears turning in her head. "We see what he wants. But, if he turns on us…I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from killing him this time."

Her words shocked me. I'd yet to hear the promise of violence on her tongue. It was a juxtaposition of her bubbly personality. "Will you come with me? I promised Desiree I wouldn't leave on my own again."

She nodded against my shoulder. "He'll answer for what he did."

"Thank you." I breathed out in relief and reached over to hug her fiercely to my chest. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

We sat in silence for a long time. Seras allowed me to hold her, though I wasn't sure how much comfort I could provide. Then, she straightened from my grasp. "Does Sir Integra know yet?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in the darkness. "That's next on the agenda, but I hate to reopen old wounds."

"She deserves to know. Don't take away her closure, Ryder, please." Seras begged, grasping my hand in her own and squeezing.

"I know." I sighed. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Alright, alright, no more tears, ladies." Pip's voice echoed around the walls of the small room. "As much as I love watching two beautiful women kiss and make up…"

"Pip!" I snarled, feeling the heat creeping up my cheeks. "Gross!"

However, the former mercenary captain's words had the desired effect. We burst into cleansing laughter. For a moment, everything was forgotten…and I knew whatever came next, we would be equipped to deal with it.

 **AN:**

 **Apologies for the delay. This chapter was really difficult to write for obvious reasons. There's a lot of hurt feelings here. Not sure about the rest of you, but it seriously messed me up when I first realized Walter was the traitor. It bugged me so much. I'd tossed around the idea of bringing him back since I first started writing. He's as complex a character as Alucard, so I knew it would be a challenge. But, it's a challenge I gladly rise to meet. Hopefully, I do him justice. Let me know if I'm ever off base on characterization. I try to stay as true as possible.**

 **Whew! Well, enough of my complaining. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. to WolfofLightning: You now have my permission to flip over a table :D**

 **Edit (please read):  
**

 **While all of my energy is going towards finishing this fic, I have plenty of ideas for my next one. It will likely be in a different fandom BUT if you're interested in reading more stories from me, please go read my profile and let me know if you see something you'd be interested in reading. And, thank you for the consideration!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24: Wicked Truths_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"Ok…so I'm not super confident about this."

I looked up from the map spread out on the table in front of me. I'd marked the coordinates Walter texted to me in black and connected them with several possible routes. Desiree nibbled her bottom lip at the other end of the table, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Neither am I. He wants to meet up at this location." I pointed at one of the dots on the map. "And take a look inside this underground facility. He didn't elaborate why."

"That's assuming there's _actually_ a facility there and he isn't just messing with us." She added. "I still think you should take a slayer with you. Or at the very least, go drag Tall Dark and Dead out of his coffin."

"If you want to disturb him, be my guest." I waved off the idea. "But if you or Olivia want to come with, you're welcome to. In fact, it would be safer if someone stays on the surface to keep watch. I'd hate to get trapped underground."

"That would make me feel better, yea." Desiree relaxed a bit. "So, how did your phone call go?"

I laughed bitterly. "Well, let's just say I avoided an ass-chewing only because she can't raise her voice."

She grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

"She's not happy if that's what you're wondering. We had quite the disagreement on how to deal with her disgraced former butler." I wrinkled my nose at the absurdity of that statement. "God, we're a weird family."

Desiree giggled. "Rich people problems."

I threw a balled up sticky note at her as Elis strolled in with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You two look like you're up to something dodgy." He gestured to the map littered with red lines and dots.

"Well, it's probably good we don't get visitors." I agreed, recognizing the 'serial-killer' vibe.

"Be careful out there." Elis cautioned, his eyes surveying the map. "Looks like a good spot for an ambush."

"We'll have our phones on. Don't wake Alucard unless I instruct you otherwise." Finishing this without utilizing the dangerous trump card would be ideal, but I had my doubts.

"I think I'll let Varris do that." He grimaced. "If they take each other's heads off, at least they'll come back."

"Well, don't let them fight in the lodge. I don't want to come back to a pile of rubble." Desiree pursed her lips. "I've got some tops in my closet that are irreplaceable and someone _will_ get their ass beat."

I smirked at the thought of Desiree whapping Alucard over the head for destroying her new outfits. She'd always had an eye for style, but rarely had the money to spend. Slayer outfits weren't exactly the most fashionable clothing. "We'll leave at dusk."

When the hour grew late, I ventured into the bunker to wake Seras. I suppressed a giggle as I slid the lid of her coffin aside and found her body in a tangle of limbs and her mouth wide open. Very lightly, I nudged her. "Hey…Seras! It's go time."

Blinking her crimson eyes open, she sat up and stretched, yawning languidly. "Is it time already?" She asked, reminding me of a child that had fallen asleep in the car.

"Afraid so." I laughed. "Suit up. Desiree's coming with us."

Seras jumped to action, blinking away the sleepiness and saluting me with a grin. A wave of pride surged through me when she strapped the short blade I'd given her to her waist. Slinging her massive rifle over her shoulder, she quickly caught up with me on my way upstairs.

Desiree waited outside by the truck, leaning against the driver's side door. "Alright, let's get this over with. You got the coordinates?"

I handed over my phone and after fiddling with the GPS, we headed out down the road. We'd have a bit of hiking to do, but I doubted it was anything we couldn't handle.

Seras fidgeted in her seat, crimson eyes trained out the window as the scenery flew by. Her anxiety was palpable. Even Desiree had noticed, chancing a look at the draculina in the backseat every now and then.

When we were finally forced to park and walk, Desiree took point. While my sense of direction was adequate, I was a novice compared to Desiree. I always thought her aspect might have attributed to her keen sense of direction. "We're getting close. You feel that?"

I paused in my step and reached out with my sixth sense. Besides the subtle brush of snowflakes from Seras, I could feel the pitter-patter of spider legs as well. "Yea. Be on your guard."

We came into a clearing in the trees and halted. Seras and Desiree tensed, as a figure stepped from the cover of the forest. My strained muscles relaxed slightly as I took in Walter's lean frame.

Walter approached casually before halting several feet from our little group. He locked eyes with Seras, and the two vampires stared each other down with mixed expressions. The shadows making up Seras's arm shivered, betraying her sense of unease.

"Walter." Seras whispered, the wind nearly carrying her voice away.

"Miss Victoria." The former retainer's voice wavered slightly, but he seemed to be putting forth quite the effort to keep a blank expression.

My heart broke watching the strained distance between the two of them…especially after witnessing Seras's meltdown yesterday. It was obvious they still cared about each other, but some wounds would never heal correctly.

I cleared my throat to break some of the tension, realizing that the two would likely have little to say to each other for now. "Glad to see you in one piece. Is Iscariot still skulking around?"

"Naturally." Walter replied dryly. "Did you expect anything less?"

I shrugged. "A girl can dream."

"Let's not wait around for them to show up, then." Desiree folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her baby blue eyes at the Angel of Death. "You're Walter?" She asked, the skepticism heavy in her voice.

"Disappointed, ma'am?" A wicked smile finally stole over his lips. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to prove her wrong.

She shrugged delicately, obviously undeterred by his attempt at intimidation. "Honestly? A little bit."

The former retainer chuckled. "Apologies, Miss…"

"Harred. Desiree Harred. I'm here to make sure there's no funny business. So, I hope you're planning on being on your best behavior, Walter."

"I shall do my best, Miss Harred." He chuckled indulgently before turning his gaze back to me. "As it happens, we're standing directly above a subterranean network of laboratories utilized by the Conclave decades ago. To my knowledge, they haven't been used since."

"To your knowledge?" Desiree curved an eyebrow. "So, basically, you _could_ be walking into a trap?"

Walter frowned. "I would not have suggested it if I wasn't certain."

 _Any yet, I can't trust your word alone._ I sighed in frustration. "Let's just check it out. Dez, keep an eye out for any unwanted company."

"Got it. Be safe down there." She shot a stern look at the two of us. "If you don't check back with me in an hour, I'm calling in the cavalry."

Walter showed us to the first blast door, hidden by heavy shrubbery. Someone would only have found it if they'd been looking for it. On the outside, it looked like the entrance to a fallout shelter. The door was unmarked, with a small keypad crusted by the elements. I eyed the former retainer uneasily when he punched in the code without hesitation.

Seras narrowed her eyes at the action as well, shooting me a loaded look. How he knew the code, I wasn't certain. Suffice to say, I was extremely glad for Seras's presence. Between the two of us, we could keep an eye on Walter.

When the door slid open, Walter descended first. Musty air flowed from the tunnel as we descended down the metal stairs. The paint on the railings was curling in some places, and the scent of mildew became stronger with every step we took. On one hand, the smell was encouraging: clearly no one had been down here for some time. However, it wasn't likely we'd find anything of value left over. "How did you know about this place?" I enquired, lighting a fire in my palm as the blackness of the tunnel engulfed us. The two vampires would be able to see just fine, but I preferred not to stumble around.

"The Conclave's files were difficult to hack, but not impossible." Walter spoke, his eyes roving through the darkness as if looking for something. "These tunnels were built originally to smuggle supplies to training bunkers. As you can imagine, Azazel had other ideas to their use."

"Supplying his experiments." I whispered just as a faint scent of antiseptic hit my nostrils.

Even in the low light, Walter's features darkened considerably. I wondered what exactly they'd done to him after they spared his life. He'd made it clear it wasn't what he wanted.

"Something's been dead down here for a while. I can smell it." Seras commented, closing her eyes momentarily. "And there's something else…but its blocking my third eye."

"That sounds rather ominous…" I grumbled. "I don't want any surprises." Grasping Assurance's handle, I pulled it free and swung the haft over my shoulder as the tunnel split into different directions. _Ah, fantastic._ "Let's split up. Seras, take the left path. Walter and I will go right. Shout if you find anything."

The draculina hesitated for several moments, her eyes betraying her worry as they slid between the two of us. I didn't like this anymore than she did, but we needed to comb through the area. Adopting a determined expression, Seras nodded fiercely. "Be careful."

I watched her go, noting the shadow that lingered at my feet. Using Pip as a means to communicate was genius. I relaxed at his presence and turned to follow the former retainer down the massive tunnel.

It seemed like we'd been walking for miles at this point. The air was becoming rather stifling, and I was beginning to catch a whiff of the scent Seras had commented on earlier. Drawing the collar of my coat in front of my nose, I winced. "We gotta be close now."

Walter suddenly halted. "Here."

The tunnel had widened out into a cavernous room. A single blast door stood before us with another keypad. "I don't suppose you know the password to this one?"

"No need." He replied, smoothly pulling out his wires and lashing out. Steel shrieked and groaned in protest as the wires cut smoothly through the heavy door as if it were made of butter. A swift kick caused it to buckle inward, collapsing with a crash.

Saying I was impressed with his abilities was a major understatement. I'd yet to see someone who wielded monofilament wires as he did. Even practiced warriors couldn't slice through blast doors. "You know, you're kind of scary." I muttered, stepping carefully over the fallen door. "I guess that explains why you and Alucard used to get along."

"What exactly makes you think we 'got along'?" He quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

"He mentioned it in passing. Though, I don't think that applies now." Raising my flame, I squinted in the darkness. It appeared that we'd found one of the laboratories. Broken flasks and test tubes littered the floors. Filing cabinets had been pulled out haphazardly, their contents spilled out as if grabbed in a hurry.

"I'm rather shocked he would admit such a thing." Walter stooped to pick up a few loose papers, scanning the pages quickly before letting them fall to the floor once more.

"Well, it was still interspersed with death threats and promises of violence…but yea, you get the picture. Of course, I think he was more pissed at me than at you. Thankfully, he can't exactly lash out at me." I opened up a few cabinets, finding dusty cylinders and flasks inside. The sinks below smelled strongly of musty sewer. "That being said, I'd rather not end up in that situation again. Being chased by a furious hellhound is quite enough for one lifetime."

I shuffled past broken glass and overturned tables, chewing on the inside of my lip at the state of the place. Why the sudden departure? Clearly the Conclave was in a hurry when they abandoned this place.

Turning idly to peruse another cabinet, a flash of yellow caught my attention. I lifted my aspect to get a better look and recoiled. A gasp tore through my lips as I stumbled away from a set of bared beastie teeth, tumbling to the ground. The jagged edges of the broken glass flasks bit into my palms as I stared at the sight in front of me.

Instantly, Walter was at my side, wires partially drawn out as he trained his stormy gaze on the werewolf floating just inches behind the giant glass tube in a dark green fluid. It's watery yellow eyes were frozen in death. Tubes stuck out from various parts of its body.

But beyond that, the beastie was enormous in size. Muscles bulged almost grotesquely underneath the skin and fur. "That's fucked up." I muttered, cradling my bleeding hand as Walter helped me to my feet.

"A failed experiment by the looks of it." Walter's lips twitched into a frown. "This is likely where the Conclave obtained the means to create their Alpha."

"Of all the sick, twisted…" I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "I almost pity the poor thing."

"Save pity for something that deserves it. There is bound to be more." He picked up my hand gently and plucked a few stray pieces of glass out. My skin itched and burned before sealing up the cuts. "Forgive my curiosity, Miss Elizabeth, but I find myself wondering why you stood against the hound on my behalf."

Those cold, metallic eyes met mine, and it was a stark reminder of my true reason behind my actions. Those eyes were so painfully familiar. But for the cat-like irises, they were carbon copies of Glinda's smoky gaze. "I didn't trust you…I still don't think I do." His cool demeanor…hiding the turmoil behind a glacial gaze that seemed to critique your every movement. "But, now that I really think about it, it didn't have anything to do with trust. I'm sure if I was smart, I would have stood aside. But, as Alucard has readily pointed out, I'm not the picture of intelligence on more than one occasion." Walter's lips twitched at my words as I continued. "My father used to tell me to trust my instincts. I thought that he'd been referring to my slayer abilities at the time. It took me a couple years to realize that wasn't the case. I had a feeling about you. Whether I'm right or not is a moot point. My mistake will be my own. But I would always wonder if I _didn't_ take the chance."

It appeared as if I'd rendered the Angel of Death speechless. He still held my hand cradled in his, and at this point, I don't think he even noticed. It was almost comical how stunned he looked.

I withdrew my hand from his grip with a wide smile. "Breathe, Walter. We're not done here yet. Get me out of here alive, and you'll earn yourself some points…and not just with me." I gestured at the shadows crawling up the walls in the light of my fire. "Seras needs this too."

At the mention of the blonde draculina, Walter's shoulders lowered a fraction of an inch. It hurt that I needed to question if the action was genuine or not. Time would tell, I suppose, and I knew full-well that some bridges weren't meant to be mended.

After a beat of silence, I glowered at the oppressive darkness untouched by my aspect. "I'm sure there's more where this beastie came from. Anything important in those files?"

"Sadly, nothing of note." His lips drew down slightly.

I breathed out a sigh, raking a hand through my hair till it caught on the twist of my braid. "I'd hoped since they left in a hurry there'd be something to find." _No point moping around. There might be more to see._ "How much further do these tunnels go?"

"Several miles, I imagine."

"Let's not waste any time, then. Desiree will want us back soon." I let Walter take the lead once more down the tunnel while I lingered behind, shining my aspect around my feet in case something was dropped in the Conclave's haste to leave. Realizing I'd fallen behind the lean vampire, I hastened my steps. It took two of mine to match one of his long strides. "Why do you think they left in such a hurry?"

Before Walter could reply, a slight tremor made the ground lurch under my feet. The two of us froze at the sudden movement. It happened so quickly, I almost thought I'd imagined it. "What the hell was that?"

Walter held up a swift hand to shush me while his keen eyes swept through the darkness. I dared not even breathe too loudly as he tuned into his superior hearing.

After several moments of hearing nothing but deafening silence, he finally straightened, and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Might have just been a quake."

The former retainer nodded but didn't look convinced. Biting the inside of my cheek, I followed him through another heavy blast door. This one already lay in what appeared to be half-charred pieces. In fact, the entirety of this lab looked be hidden under a layer of ash and dust.

I reigned in frustration at the state of the place. The Conclave had hidden their tracks once again. It was another dead end. "Fuck!" I kicked the nearest piece of blackened metal, watching it fly across the room and hit the opposite wall.

"Oh dear…"

Turning slowly, I found Walter standing with his back to me, staring at the wall. Confused, I stepped over the ruined medical equipment carefully. I held my flame up, wondering what held his attention. "What are you…" I trailed off as the light illuminated a banner hanging above the warped sink faucets.

Ice trickled into my veins at the sight of the faded black swastika upon a white and crimson background. My aspect flared dangerously as cold realization had me staggering backwards. "No…"

"Millennium." Walter murmured, his eyes narrowing almost to slits. "Of course."

"I don't understand." I shook my head wildly, refusing to believe it.

"On the contrary, it's all very clear now." Walter's eyes flickered to me. "I don't suppose you are familiar with Millennium's most elite military group?"

I shook my head.

"At its peak, it consisted primarily of werewolves. Specifically, pure-blooded werewolves." He explained.

Everything clicked into place then, and I was left leaning on the nearest countertop for support. "The Conclave…supplied werewolves to the friggin _Nazis_?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"God…" I fought back a wave of nausea. "And they used slayers to augment their abilities." There were no words to describe the monstrosity of the act. Even worse, was the sinking sensation that the slayers had been unknowingly serving Millennium for many years. It stood to reason that some members may yet linger within the remnants of the Conclave. "Did you know about this?" Suddenly, I turned to fully face the Black Butler, leveling him with a stern gaze. My muscles tightened in anticipation of a fight.

"I had a suspicion. However, without concrete evidence, I could not say either way."

"Oh, well that's just great!" I snapped, allowing the hurt and shock to seep like venom into my tone. With my aspect now engulfing both fists, I paced back and forth violently. The urge to hit something was overpowering. "Unbelievable! Just when I think the Conclave couldn't get any worse." Needless to say, I was feeling much less guilty about the tower incident. In fact, I felt a sadistic smile slowly stretching over my lips at the memory of the impaled executives. _They deserved every second of that._ I made a mental note to personally thank Alucard for that.

Speaking of which, I whirled back on Walter. "Alucard never mentioned the Conclave's involvement with Millennium…"

"It's likely only a few knew about their true purpose. I doubt Azazel left any at the tower that could have exposed him." To his credit, Walter appeared highly disturbed by the latest information.

My eyes swept over the sinister banner as the earth shifted underneath my feet once more. This time, I had to grip Walter's arm for support as the entire facility shook fiercely. A dull roar accompanied the quake that sounded decidedly unnatural. Once the tremors subsided, I attempted to get my heart back under control. "I think its safe to say that's not a coincidence now."

Snowflakes brushed gently against the back of my neck before Seras swept into the room, her crimson eyes wide. "Ryder…there's something you need to see. I…" Abruptly, the draculina's tirade cut off when her eyes slid to the oppressing banner adorning the wall. "Oh God."

"It's always the fucking Nazis…" Pip spat. "Like cockroaches…you kill one and ten more show up to the funeral. I'm so fucking fed up with these connards!"

"There will be time to talk about it later!" I gushed, attempting to reign in my own emotions in the process. "What did you find?"

Seras looked a little dazed for a few moments before shaking herself. "There's a vault further in. The security is still active there." She paused, and her expression turned dark. "There's something back there. We should be careful."

"I don't like the sound of that. Let's get back to Desiree and call in the others. I'm not going to get caught unprepared. If the security's still on, then there's something there Az didn't want us to find."

"Right." Seras agreed, though her eyes slid uneasily to Walter's once more. The flicker of mistrust reared its head once more. I'm certain it had everything to do with the most recent revelation. It certainly didn't help Walter's case any, I had to admit.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded, and the ground lurched violently. Within a split second, my legs buckled underneath me, and I toppled to the floor. All the while, the entire facility shook and vibrated like a jackhammer. Pieces of the ceiling began to buckle inwards, and cracks spiderwebbed across the heavy concrete.

A startled gasp tore through my lips as the ceiling caved in, and I was yanked none too gently aside. Dirt rained down on us, and broken pieces of lab equipment flew by like shrapnel. My cheeks stung as a few stray pieces cut my exposed cheeks. Wires flashed before my eyes, shielding me from a half-broken graduated cylinder headed straight for my head.

The tremors began to taper off slowly, and I began to register a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. As the dust began to settle, and a silence fell over the facility, I chanced a look up.

Behind Walter's shoulders, I saw the extent of the cave-in. Dirt and debris completely blocked the tunnel now. Pieces of twisted metal protruded from the former retainer's back, and blood pooled underneath his ebony vest.

"Walter!" I gasped and found myself supporting his weight as he sagged against me.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He choked out, blood trickling from his lips as he grimaced through the pain.

"I'm fine." I huffed. "It's you I'm worried about. Keep still."

One particularly nasty metal bar stuck out the middle of his chest. I sighed in unexpected relief that it had missed his heart as I began pulling out some of the smaller pieces first. Walter grunted through the pain but didn't curse. I withheld a snort at his attempt at civility even in this state.

"Ryder! Walter!" Seras's voice faintly sounded on the other side.

"We're here!" Coughing on the dirt, I cleared my throat. "Don't worry about us. Go get Desiree. I'm going to see if there's another way out of this hellhole."

"On it!" She replied, and the swirling snowflakes of her vampiric presence faded as she left."

"You're insane!" I chastised Walter, struggling to keep my hands steady as I pulled the shards free as gently as possible. "You could've been killed."

A dry chuckle left his lips, followed swiftly by an audible wince. "With respect, Miss Elizabeth, I'm already dead."

I rolled my eyes at the remark, removing all but the metal rod in his chest. "No way around this one. It's going to hurt like hell. Just tell me when you're ready."

Walter's shoulders rose and fell with unnecessary breaths as he braced his hands against the cool concrete wall. My gut twisted with sympathy as he prepared himself. "When you're ready, ma'am." He puffed out.

 _Sorry about this._ Grasping the end of the metal rod, I drew in a shaky breath. "One. Two. Three!" On three, I pulled as hard as I could, throwing myself backwards from the force. The rod pulled free with a sickening squelch, staining the front of my armor with blood. Walter crumpled as the rod crashed to the floor, the jagged edge gleaming as I lit my aspect to inspect his injury better. "Will you heal?"

"Yes, give it a few minutes." He gasped, coughing up a few droplets of blood as the hole began to slowly shrink.

I guided him slowly into a sitting position against the wall. "That's twice you've saved my life."

"Perhaps we shouldn't try for three." Walter rasped, his lips twitching in mild amusement.

I shook my head. "You better watch out. Keep this up, and I might actually start to trust you."

"Perish the thought." Walter chuckled, bringing a gloved hand to his chest as the blood flow finally slowed to a stop.

"I don't suppose you know if there's another way out of here?"

"No doubt there will be emergency exits. It will be a matter of finding them…provided other areas haven't caved in as well." He replied. "And, of course, finding the source of the quakes."

 _Right…that._ "I'm sure the Conclave will find some way to spring another surprise on me. They always do." It was inevitable at this point. If someone told me right now that Az was a killer cyborg, I honestly wouldn't question it.

 _It would be easier wouldn't it? If he wasn't human?_ I bit down hard on my lip at the thought. I'd always known humans could be monsters, but it unnerved me that they were proving to be bigger monsters than the beasts we hunted.

"Liz? Can you hear me?" Desiree's voice finally filtered to my ears from behind the layers of dirt and concrete.

"Loud and clear, Dez." I called back.

"The others are on their way. We've got company on the surface."

"Shit." I snarled, wondering how they knew we were here. "How many?"

"A couple dozen beasties, maybe more. They haven't noticed us yet, but its only a matter of time. I'm not taking chances if the Alpha's prowling around." She explained.

"Stay safe up there. We're going to see if there's another way out. Something's awfully fishy about this." I gritted my teeth. _Forces on the surface…and I'm trapped down here._

"Rodger that. By the way…you might want to call Integra when you get out of there." Her voice sounded oddly sheepish.

"Why?" I demanded, feeling a heavy lead weight take up residence in my stomach.

"Erm…so, I might have overreacted after Seras came running back up like a bat out of hell."

 _Great…just perfect._ "How pissed is she?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10? She was a solid 12…I think I'm deaf in my right ear now. Why the hell is she so loud?"

I groaned audibly. "Fantastic. I think next time I'll just let the quake bury me."

"That woman scares the living shit out of me." Desiree agreed. "Good luck with that."

The ground shook once more, flooding the room with more dirt. "Get moving before the whole place comes down on your heads!" She bellowed.

Lighting up both hands, Walter and I took off at a faster pace. A strange warmth tickled the back of my neck as we ventured further into the bowels of the Conclave's underground facility. There was a strange dread hanging in the air that I didn't particularly like.

"Do you feel that?" Walter questioned, easily keeping pace with me.

The air had grown significantly warmer…like we were slowly descending into a furnace. Instead of the dry, musty air I'd grown used to, the distinct scent of smoke had wafted to my nostrils. I only hesitated when my aspect suddenly flared, catching me by surprise. Blue flames licked uncontrollably up my arms. It reminded me of the first night it made its appearance…wild and intensely hot. A phantom weight settled on my shoulders…almost as if someone had switched the gravity on high. "Seras was right. We're not alone down here."

A decidedly predatory roar echoed through the tunnel. Ice trickled through my veins at the sound. Judging by the sensations my slayer senses were sending me, it wasn't something to be trifled with. Still, I needed to know what they were keeping down here. So, I forced my leaden feet forward, ignoring the sharp flares of my aspect.

Sweat trickled down the back of my neck as the heat amped up. The tunnel widened gradually out into a cavernous room, and the walls shimmered from the heat rising from the floor.

Walter's widening eyes alerted me a split second before the floor opened up. Fountains of fire and lava spewed up from the cracks in the concrete as I stumbled backwards to get away. Another ear-shattering roar shook the ground before the cracks widened into deep fissures. A large stony appendage resembling a claw burst from the crack and slammed into the ground. Fear sunk its talons into my chest as the sensations of the gravity bore down heavily on me.

Another stone claw joined the first, dripping bright molten lava onto the concrete. Walter and I were slowly backing away from the sight, too stunned to even move as a massive horned head emerged from the largest fissure.

The creature looked like the devil incarnate. Two long, curved horns curled up and away from its face. Sharp stones lined the inside of its lava-filled mouth like fangs. Flames issued from its long, lizard-like snout and licked up its back as it climbed fully out of the hole and stood on its back feet. The beast's veins were visible underneath its stony skin, pulsing as brightly as the magma from which it emerged.

As I stood frozen in fear, a long tongue snaked out of its hellish mouth, swiping over its teeth. A pair of pupil-less fiery eyes fixed on me.

Within seconds, Walter slammed into me, forcing me to the side as a jet of lava spewed forth from the beast's maw, spilling out on the concrete. Swiftly, he pulled out his wires and lashed out at the monster. It reared back with a roar with the sharp tendrils sliced off its right claws.

The action broke through the shock that had me rooted to the spot, and I sprang to help the former retainer. My aspect pulsed like a heartbeat underneath my skin as I shot flames at the beast. It did little good, as the thing seemed to be made of stone and lava, but it served to keep its attention off Walter. He swung his wires with such finesse, but the heat radiating from the monster's body was beginning to soften them.

Its remaining hand made several attempts to grab me. The scorching air burned my lungs and stifled my senses. It felt as if I was being slowly compressed as the fevered temperatures continued to rise.

A muscle in Walter's jaw twitched as he dueled the great beast. "Don't let it catch you!" He bellowed, swinging his wires madly. However, the appendages he cut off only seemed to grow back. Assurance would be of no use here either.

I cursed as its claws found some purchase on my uniform, searing through the material and leaving three smoldering marks behind. "Walter! We need to get out of here!" Sending a jet of flame into its eyes, I rolled away from its questing claws once more. My lungs screamed in protest. The heat had to be intense if my usual tolerance to it was failing me.

Roaring, it swung a wayward hand at Walter, catching him by surprise and sending him sailing. He tumbled to the ground in a smoldering heap of burning clothing.

"No!" I screamed, attempting to run to his side. Undistracted, the beast snarled and brought the full force of its claws down on me. Pain ripped through my spine as it crushed me to the broiling concrete. I choked as the weight cut off my air. Gasping, I put both hands on its claws and pushed as hard as I could. Without air, my aspect was beginning to fade into the background. The heat radiating from the lava beast was stifling as it bore down on me, bringing its maw in close. Its blistering breath blew my hair back from my face.

 _Alucard…Alucard…_ I called out weakly as I pushed against the beast's claws. Black spots smattered my vision, and my heart stuttered valiantly in my chest. _Is dying supposed to feel like this?_

I gave one last push, feeling a few weak sparks jump off my hands. Undeterred, it opened its maw and removed its claws from my body.

Air rushed painfully into my starving lungs as a giant mouth full of teeth lunged for me. With a yell, I brought my hands and feet up to stop its approach, planting them between the rows of craggy teeth. An immense force pressed down on my body as I held the beast's jaws apart. A cry of both parts agony and determination issued from between my lips as I stared the giant monster down.

A bright flash of light sung past my face, and the monster froze. For a moment, I thought I had imagined it. But then, I was suddenly plummeting to the ground. An involuluntary scream tore through my lips as the ground rushed up to greet me. Tucking my head, I managed to roll before making contact with the concrete…with my bad shoulder. Fresh pain spiraled up my arm. "Fuck!" I cursed as chunks of rock spilled around me and the beast gave a guttural roar of frustration as losing half its face. Lava spewed forth from its disjointed maw as it struggled to regenerate itself.

A firm hand yanked me roughly to my feet, and then we were running.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Walter pulled me along, lashing his wires out at the monster as we fled. Its roars followed us as the Angel of Death ripped the blast door in half and tugged me through it. I struggled to keep up, feeling the effects of over-healing on my body.

My vision blurred as I heard Walter say something to me before guiding my hands to cool metal rungs. A ladder. Working on autopilot, I began climbing as fast as I could. In the background, I could hear the splash of lava and the beast's roars. The earth shuddered, nearly flinging me off the rungs a few times.

When I finally emerged into the night, I rolled away from the hole and landed on my back, drawing in the fresh air with a relieved groan. The stars winked down at me as I stared up at the night sky. Walter's face emerged in my vision, storm grey eyes drawn in concern. "Are you injured?"

"Bad shoulder." I growled, struggling to sit up. "What on God's green Earth was that thing?"

He helped me sit up carefully. "One hears stories. To my estimation, that was a Cherufe."

"Cher…what?" My head swam, and I almost fell backwards from the wave of vertigo.

"Forgive my limited knowledge, Miss Elizabeth." He sighed wearily. "They are magma beasts most often found in volcanoes. They have an acquired taste for virgin flesh."

"Oh…lovely." Wincing, I allowed Walter to help me stand. "Guess that explains virgin sacrifice into volcanoes." _Doesn't explain why it was down there though._

"Indeed. Of course, I have only ever heard tales." He explained, supporting me as we walked.

"Will it come after us?"

"Unlikely. They can only regenerate with access to magma." Walter muttered, and I sighed in relief.

"I need to call Desiree. This went tits up a lot faster than I planned." Digging in my pocket, I pulled it out and dialed, waiting as it rang.

"Liz?" Desiree picked up on the final ring in a hushed whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I questioned.

"We got a couple SWAT teams in range. Its strange, the wolves didn't stick around once they showed up. It's like something called them back. I don't like this. They're getting to close to finding the entrance. There's too much evidence down there. We'll risk exposure." Her voice betrayed her worry as she summarized the situation.

I covered the receiver and turned to address Walter. "It is too much to hope Integra hasn't already contacted Alucard?"

Walter remained stoic, but his silence spoke volumes. _No, not again…I can't do this again._ "Stay quiet for a little while. We're coming to you." I hung up swiftly.

A sharp howl rent the air, and I turned in time to see a pack of twelve beasties advancing on us. If I hadn't just been thrown around and crushed by a virgin-eating lava monster, I wouldn't have balked so badly. "They never give up, do they?"

Walter grinned eerily and pulled reflexively on his finger-less gloves. "Time to discipline the pups."

Pulling Assurance free, I summoned my strength as the first charged me. Swinging, I sliced it deftly in two. The two halves flew past me at breakneck speed, showering me with gore. Walter's wires sung through the air, turning two more into unrecognizable meat chunks. Planting Assurance's blade in the dirt, I lunged underneath one that attempted to attack from above and bared the pointed end of the haft. Gravity did the rest as it tore through its abdomen. It howled in agony as it slid down. An uncharacteristic laugh bubbled to my lips as it whimpered, and I twisted the haft savagely for pure enjoyment.

Yanking my weapon free, I whirled and sliced off the foot of a retreating beastie. Walter finished it off swiftly with clinical precision. Sticking the blade of my scythe in the dirt again, I swung around and grabbed the wolf that attempted to flank Walter. Grinning, I ignited my hands, searing its flesh. A screeching howl escaped its maw as it struggled to throw me off its meaty shoulders. The struggle didn't last long however, and it crashed to the ground.

Corpses surrounded us on all sides as we straightened from out defensive postures. We wore matching grins as we observed our handiwork. "Teamwork right there." I remarked, wiping the blade of my scythe on the grass to take off some of the blood.

Pinpricks traveling up my spine broke me from my battle-induced haze of pleasure. Walter stiffened as well when a set of footsteps broke through the silence. Twigs snapped underfoot, before a short figure emerged from between the trees.

A gasp tore through my lips at the sight of the child…no older than ten…standing before us. A cherubic face stared out from under a mop of pure white hair. Dull ashen eyes observed us with an eerie boredom that raised the goosebumps on the back of my neck.

 _No…its not possible…_ My grip loosened on my weapon as I held fiercely onto my denial.

"What have you done, Azazel…" Walter's eyes narrowed to slits.

The pinpricks and the weight of its presence was no trick. The true form of the Alpha stood before us.

And he was only a child.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the longer wait. This chapter proved difficult to hash out. In addition, I was also visiting relatives this last weekend. Which meant I didn't really have time to dedicate to writing like I usually do. So yea...I'm still here and I'm not abandoning the story. No worries there.**

 **Make sure to review and let me know what y'all are thinking so far. I always love hearing from readers, so don't be shy! Thanks to everyone still with me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25: The Nightmare_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine**

"Miss Elizabeth."

I turned slowly to address the famed Angel of Death, fighting back the bile rising from my churning stomach at the sight of the Alpha. A boy…just a little boy. Could he even understand what he was doing? Or did Az take his humanity as well? "Yes?" I answered shakily, unable to meet the child's dull, dead gaze any longer.

Walter tugged on his fingerless gloves. "I do believe it's time to take out the trash."

Swallowing reflexively, I tried to fight the side of me that wanted to help the child…to take him in my arms to protect him from the horrors around us. And yet, I knew I couldn't…because the child had been turned into a monster. "Yes…yes it is." My scars prickled with unease. Az was close…no doubt. Which meant it was time to finish this. "For his sake, let's make this quick." _And for mine._ If I came away from this with even an ounce of sanity, I would consider myself lucky.

"You go on ahead. I shall deal with the pup." He insisted.

The Alpha was more than a match even for Alucard alone. He'd be mad to take it on alone. No doubt the rest of the pack wasn't far off now. "What about you?"

However, no sooner had the question left my lips, that it was answered. A flash of crimson swooped in on shadowy wings and settled in a crouch before me. Seras. "Reporting in, Ryder."

"What's the situation?" I asked, fighting to stay calm as the Alpha shifted his stance before us, eyes switching to stare blankly at Seras. Her shadows curled around my frame almost in a protective manner.

"Az dropped in from a helicopter. The pack's on the move. Master is with the others." She quickly briefed me, her wide eyes wandering over the Alpha with a measure of trepidation. "He's…he's just a child…"

"I know." My teeth smashed together…fighting back the tide of fury. Az deserved worse than death for this. "You two had better come back to me." I didn't doubt their abilities…but this creature was without a doubt the most dangerous I'd ever encountered…Alucard included. Years of slayer oppression and gruesome experiments had made him. And now, Az would get his grand experiment. I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the coppery tang of blood. Their success depended now on me destroying Az's device.

Turning on my heel, I darted away, following the tap-tap of gunfire and cringe-worthy screams. On the way, I passed several bodies that were almost no more than bloody stains on the earth. I couldn't even tell if they'd been human or werewolf. My stomach turned as I drew closer, and the ancient weapon felt as if it were burning a hole in my jacket pocket.

Breaking through the trees, I stopped cold at the sight before me. Desiree's silver-tipped whip flashed through the air as she twirled between the masses of beasties swarming her lithe form. Elis and Olivia stood on a boulder, firing and throwing knives into the crowd while Damien crushed skulls underneath his massive Warhammer.

Beneath my feet, the remains of the SWAT team littered the dirt. The stench of death was so stifling that I nearly leaned over and emptied the contents of my stomach.

"About time you showed up! I've got twelve more notches on my belt, Ryder!" Desiree bellowed, grinning as she tripped another beastie and rammed her saber through its thick head. "Thirteen!"

Damien snorted as he reloaded his rifle. "Catch up or keep up. I've nailed twenty." He boasted. The sweat gleamed on his forehead, and I could tell the battle was taking its toll.

"Where's Alucard!?" Pulling back my scythe, I stopped a beastie heading towards me in its tracks. With a gurgle, it dropped to the ground clutching the gaping wound in its chest and convulsing.

Elis popped another beastie expertly in the head before turning to kick another that attempted to pull him off his vantage point. "I think he and Varris went after Az. Bastard better hope they don't catch him!"

"We got this covered, Liz." Dez insisted, grimacing as she sliced through another wolf, splattering her leather armor with dark blood. "Don't let the boys have all the fun!"

With one more last glance to ensure that they could handle the immense numbers of the pack, I took off to follow Varris and Alucard's unique signatures.

My path wasn't completely unimpeded. Beasties slowed my progress at every turn. I'd have been fine save for the nasty bite I incurred on my right thigh. With the wolf's saliva moving sluggishly through my veins, I cursed loudly while trying to walk off the injury. I'd be no use to anyone like this. Thoroughly enraged, I pulled out my pistol and shot a few more while my leg struggled to heal. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as severing limbs, but it did the trick.

As soon as I broke through the tree line, I knew something was very wrong. Az- in all his pompous white-coated glory- stood off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back. The moonlight caught the silvery strands of his hair, making him look almost ethereal. Ocean blue eyes gleamed when they spotted me.

Alucard knelt in a sizable puddle of his own blood, laughing maniacally. "Excellent! It seems you're much more than you appear, Doctor."

My eyes widened at the sight of his still bleeding injuries. Normally, he healed much more quickly. Something was terribly wrong here. As I surveyed the area for any more beasties, my eyes caught the mass of fur and tangled limbs lying in the snow, breathing laboriously. "Varris!" I recognized the patchy silver coat crisscrossed with deep cuts.

"The pure-blood refused the song…a very interesting turn of events. Even I had not anticipated such a thing." Az stroked his chin as if in contemplation. "More analysis is needed…clearly my invention isn't foolproof. I will decrease miscalculations in the future. It's a shame…he would have made a worthy pawn. Ah, well…at least I still have my prized subject." His fish-like eyes zeroed in on me. "Tell me, do the lives of all you cut down weigh heavily on your shoulders, Elizabeth?"

I jolted at his use of my first name, feeling the fury surging like a tide inside me. "Shut your damn mouth! Your time for talking is over. Don't you get it? Your experiment _failed_. All your worthless pawns were for nothing!"

"Failed? Oh dear, no." Az threw back his head and laughed as if the very idea was ludicrous. "I have experienced my fair share of failures, but _you_ are not one. You've become exactly what I envisioned. All that needs to be done now is to remove an unwanted variable." My skin crawled as he leaned towards me. "I can take it away…the fear…the guilt…everything."

Swaying on my feet, I tried to shake off the horrid aura emanating from my old adversary. "You don't have the power to do that…no one does."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" He cocked an eyebrow in an almost playful manner. "I am capable of many things, you know. It is within my reach to soothe that pain. My efforts to better the slayers proved futile because they feared. Because they were too…human. Thus, given to the same weaknesses. Your own mother said the same thing if I recall. 'Easily corrupted…manipulated'…don't allow yourself to be manipulated by fear."

 _He's…he's right._ My nails bit into my palms as I shivered. Fear and guilt dominated my life now. I'd done things that could never be taken back…things that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Would I be destined to ruminate over these acts for years…centuries even? How long would I be forced to live with what I'd done?

Alucard's snort broke through my thoughts abruptly. "Only a self-important pissant believes he can destroy fear. And only a bigger fool would allow him to try."

His words brought me down from the sickness spreading through my being. The dead SWAT teams…the lives in the tower…I couldn't take them back. No, Alucard was right…no one could eradicate fear. I felt even sicker for almost falling for it. "You really are pathetic, Az." I hissed, feeling my aspect returning with zeal. "Like a cornered dog, you bark and bare your teeth thinking it'll save you. But I've come here for one thing." Grasping Assurance's handle, I pulled the trusty scythe free and pointed the blade at him. "And I'll be escorting your soul to hell now!"

The mad doctor cracked an insane smile and laughed at the threat. "There wouldn't be a soul to collect. But please, you're welcome to try." As he spoke, his voice steadily grew deeper…almost gravelly. "I'd graciously offered to take away that pesky fear…but, by all means, revoke the gift I offer you. I shaped you into a force to be reckoned with, and now I suppose you must be taught a lesson." His voice dripped with venom.

On instinct, I took a step back as the sensation of despair flooded through me. Az reached down with a sick smile and took hold of his whip. "The fears of slayers…have nourished me for decades. I wandered for so long…searching for the perfect meal. Every nightmare you ever had…every doubt…has become mine."

Veins rose to the surface of his face, pulsing and twisting grotesquely. Once ocean blue eyes darkened to pitch black…sclera and all. His features seemed to sharpen as a pointed tongue snaked out to wet his lips. "Science cannot move forward unless fear is shed. Until then, I benefit most generously from yours. Allow me to conduct one last experiment before I go."

My body went rigid as the scenery warped and twisted before me. The darkness of the forest melted into the familiar walls and floors of Hellsing Manor. I blinked in shock and reached for the bannister for support. To my surprise, the supple wood underneath my fingertips was very much real as I leaned into it. I could hear the faint popping noises of the soldiers practicing at the shooting range, and the clank of teacups somewhere in the manor.

I stood in the second floor hallway, staring down the long rows of paintings and doorways. However, there now stood a tall, gold framed mirror at the end of the hall in place of the window. Feeling drawn to the oddity, I walked slowly forward, hearing the creak of the floorboards under my feet.

As I drew near, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My dark hair fell around my shoulders in its usual waves…as if I'd just gotten out of the shower. Unsure cobalt eyes met my own as I observed my facial features. What struck me as odd, at first, was my attire. I usually avoided tank tops if I could because of my scars. But, my scars were absent. Slowly, I reached up to trace my smooth shoulder, watching my reflection mimic me. The only scar still present was the one Alucard had bestowed on me…and instead of the faded white color I'd gotten used to, it was an angry red. It looked almost fresh.

My reflection frowned at the sight, and her eyebrows drew together. I couldn't remember if I'd allowed Alucard to do that again…in fact, I couldn't quite remember what I was doing here in the first place.

Before my eyes, my reflection began moving without me, eyes flickering to mine in a decidedly coy manner and lips smirking playfully. "It's ok…I don't remember either."

Goosebumps spread out over my flesh as she spoke to me. I couldn't even recognize my own voice. "What kind of trick is this?" _Alucard…if you're messing with me, it's not funny!_

"Oh, its no trick." Her lips parted in a full-toothed smile, displaying sharp canine teeth. Blue eyes melted to blazing crimson in an instant. "I'm you."

Seeing those teeth and eyes on my own face was near sickening, and I took a step back in alarm. "That's not true!"

"The evidence is right in front of you. Do you deny your sharpened senses?" The copycat Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, cat-like eyes flashing.

Tripping over my boots, I turned and ran from the sight, focusing on the thrumming of my heart in my chest as evidence against the copycat's claim. Still, her chilling laughter followed after me as I ran straight into Integra's office. The platinum haired Hellsing goddess wasn't at her desk, nor was she in bed. My shoulders dropped in disappointment as I calmed my racing heart. Instead of the piles of paper that had accumulated over the past few months, her desk was perfectly cleaned off. Even her chair had been pushed in all the way. All the equipment that had surrounded Integra's bed was absent as well, and the sheets looked freshly cleaned.

Shifting from foot to foot, I wondered where she'd gone to. I needed to speak to her about having that damn mirror removed.

"Liz? What are you doing in there?"

A gasp tore from my lips before I recognized Seras standing in the doorway, peering at me with wide crimson eyes. "Seras…shit…you scared me."

The vampiress refused to cross the doorway, her eyes somber. "What are you doing in there?" She repeated her question.

"I'm just looking for Integra. Have you seen her?"

Seras's face crumpled before a spark of fury ignited in her eyes. "That's not funny!"

I reeled at the sudden show of emotion, putting my hands up to placate her. "I'm not… _trying_ to be funny…I think. I just want to talk to her."

"Don't!" Her voice quavered, and blood tears threatened to spill over in the corners of her eyes. "Just stop it!"

"What's wrong?" I took a step forward, concerned by the intensity of her emotions. "Seras, what's going on?"

The draculina shook her head, tears making bloody tracks down her pale cheeks now. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Without waiting for an answer, she stomped off, phasing through the wall.

"Wait! What did I say?" I tried to follow after her, but the snowflake-sensation of her presence had vanished. Cursing, I padded quickly downstairs and headed for the shooting range.

An unexpected sigh of relief escaped me when I spied Elis and Damien with their eyes trained down the scopes of their rifles. When they finally set the weapons aside, I got their attention. "Hey, have either of you seen Integra?"

Elis looked up, exhaustion written into every line of his face. Dark circles had taken up residence underneath his molten chocolate eyes, and his shoulders slumped. "Ah, shit. Not you too. Don't start losing it."

"Should've figured she wouldn't take it well." Damien grunted in agreement, looking as bad as Elis did. "I told you already, you need to take a vacation. This ain't healthy, kid."

I threw my hands in the air. " _What_ isn't healthy? What aren't you telling me? For shit's sake, I just want to talk to Integra."

"Just humor her, Elis." Damien grunted, returning his attention to his weapon. I wanted to scream with how he was pretending I wasn't there.

Elis sighed heavily. "No, I can't do that anymore." He stood wearily and grasped my hand. "Let's talk, yea?"

Confused, I followed Elis out, letting him lead me to the library. He shut the door behind us and gestured to one of the high-backed chairs. "You might want to sit."

"I'd rather stand, thanks." I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. _What is going on?_

The pilot shrugged. "Alright, I'll sit then." True to his word, he settled into the chair and raked a hand through his thick curls. "Listen, I know things have been…hard to swallow lately. But, she's not coming back, Ryder."

"What are you talking about?!" I gushed, becoming annoyed with the way everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around some obscure topic.

"Integra is dead, Liz…she's been dead for months now."

Ice trickled through my veins as I froze up at his words. "What did you say?"

Elis cursed under his breath. "I knew you weren't doing as well as Damien thought…but I didn't think you were _this_ disillusioned. You were just too damn quiet at the funeral, and then you flew off the handle on Alucard…"

My heart felt like it could stop at any moment. "Integra is…dead?" I swayed dangerously on my feet. "That's not…no…she was fine when I left for the states…"

"That was months ago." Elis shook his head. "What do you remember?"

"I…" An unexpected feeling of despair washed over me once more. "I don't know. It's…fuzzy." I couldn't even remember how I got back. In fact, I couldn't say that we even succeeded in our mission.

"I thought so. You've been out of it. I'm going to call Dr. Howard. I can't let you carry on like this. I care about you too much." He smiled sadly.

"Wait a minute…" I began to protest as he rose to his feet once more and slid a phone out of his pocket. "Elis! Dammit, talk to me!" Tears threatened as I tried to get him to address me. But the pilot had strategically turned his back as he began talking into the receiver.

 _This isn't happening._ Backing away, I yanked the library door open and flew to the stairs despite Elis's shouts of protest. My footfalls echoed loudly as I descended into the dungeons. Alucard would know what was going on…he had to. Nonsensical prayers slid through my lips as I ran.

It took several minutes for me to realize that my frenzied running wasn't actually getting me anywhere. The door at the end of the hall had been sealed once more, with a painted seal covering the door and walls around it. My feet felt like they were weighed down by sandbags as I tried to reach it.

Suddenly, hands materialized and grabbed my shoulders roughly. I shrieked in alarm and whirled to face my captor. It was Walter...his expression stoic as he began pulling me from the door. "Let go!" I protested. "Alucard!"

"He can't hear you." The former retainer replied, pulling me to the stairs.

"Why not?" Finally freeing my hands, I jumped out of his grasp deftly.

"I'd think that was rather obvious." Walter raised an expectant eyebrow at me. "It _was_ you after all that gave the order to seal him."

" _Seal_ him?" I spat out in disbelief.

"You were quite adamant about it, if my memory serves correctly." He insisted.

I shook my head, fighting back the crushing grief that threatened to make my knees buckle. "I don't know who's been calling the shots around here, but it certainly hasn't been me."

A decidedly feminine laugh interrupted Walter's reply. "Of course, you have! It's hardly my fault your past failures have affected your decision making." Walking slowly down the stairs, was my vampire doppelganger.

My stomach dropped to my toes when Walter bowed deftly to her. "Do forgive my impertinence at the lateness of your dinner, Miss Elizabeth."

"Ensure you do not forget again." Her lips pressed in a thin line before she turned mirth-filled crimson eyes to me. "What's the matter? The future not everything you pictured?"

"I would _never_ seal Alucard." My nails bit into my palms as I eyed the vicious harpy in front of me. "You're a liar! I'd sooner die than doom him to another decade or two of confinement. So, who are you, really?"

Her eyes flashed. "I'm you…we've already covered this."

"Bullshit!" I tugged my hand away when Walter reached for it again.

"I'm only trying to help you." Her words were meant to be placating, but I could pick up the condescending tone there. "Ultimately, your efforts will be for naught. Why not save yourself now while you can? You cannot stop Integra's disease…and you cannot begin to hope to defeat Alucard in combat. You're doomed to fail once again."

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I struggled to control my breathing. The despair seemed crushing now…insistent. _"Give up."_ It seemed to say.

"You'll learn just how insignificant you are." My doppelganger purred, moving closer now. "Stop fighting it."

Ethereal hands had grabbed onto my body and seemed to be pulling me through the very floorboards. A soothing numbness began to spread through me, beginning to pick at my will.

 _"_ _Don't go there!"_

The sudden outburst, and the deep voice associated with it startled me. The ethereal tendrils retreated for a split second as I contemplated it. _That voice…I think I know that voice…but from where?_

"No one important, I assure you." The vampire version of me smiled, baring her sharp teeth. "Imagine how powerful you can be when you just let go."

 _Let…go?_ I blinked sleepily, caught in the stare of my lookalike. The numbness…was so preferable to the crushing grief…the fear. I _wanted_ to sink through the floor. Maybe once I shed it…I could stop the demon wearing my face without a shred of remorse.

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

 _I can't._ I protested weakly. _I don't want to._ A world without having to face my failures…I couldn't ask for anything more ideal.

 _"Will you give up?_ _"_

The words struck a nerve, and the numbness shuddered at the small flicker of fire still burning in my chest. _Alucard?_ The name that had been imprinted on my brain finally came to the forefront of my mind.

 _"_ _Come on! Get up!"_ He encouraged.

The weak flames burning in my chest rose up a bit at his encouragement, driving away some of the numbness. However, the numbness snapped back like a rubber band when the fear crashed down on me. My doppelganger stood over me, a triumphant grin stretching over her lips. The ghost of my aspect flared at the sight. "You're not me…"

She sighed, tossing her hair in annoyance. "I believe we've already been through this…"

"I. Will. Never. Become. You!" I bellowed, braving myself against the fear that pounced on me like a predatory cat once the wave of numbness receded. Once it did, my mind began to clear. The visage of the vampire melted away to reveal the hunched figure of Az. Hateful midnight eyes zeroed in on me as I gasped in shock.

Like falling dominoes, the rest of the façade melted away as well. Slowly, I found myself kneeling in the snow and grass, panting with the effort to breathe as the insidious darkness drew away from me, and my blurred vision cleared. Everything rushed back to me so fast I could barely catch up.

"Still you persist?!" Azazel's newly deepened voice hissed.

Bracing my hand against my knee, I pushed myself to unsteady feet. "That was a good try. You seem to know a lot about me…but not enough."

"You've seen what I have to offer. Your fear is a weakness." Az taunted.

"That's where you're wrong." Where my new boldness came from, I couldn't say. "This fear…it will always be there. You don't have the power to change that. And this fear makes me infinitely stronger than you. I've failed so many times due to fear…but getting back up made me stronger. Azazel…I'm afraid you don't have a chance in hell against me. No, you die now, demon!" I snarled and turned abruptly to face a grinning No Life King. "I'm not wasting any more time on this worthless creature. Whatever order Integra gave you still stands." My eyes unwittingly sought out Varris's form, still slumped in the grass. "Just…one extra request."

Alucard's eyes burned like wicked flames as he awaited my request. His anticipation rolled over into my own thoughts, heightening my desire to join the fight. But, I couldn't leave Varris like this. I looked my servant straight in the eyes, wanting my orders to be perfectly clear. "Make it hurt."

"A worthy request." His perfectly white teeth flashed as he let loose a chilling laugh.

"Too afraid to face me, Elizabeth?" Azazel shot after my retreating back, and I halted.

I looked over my shoulder at the thing that had single-handedly aided Millennium's rise to power and effectively severed the Conclave's ties to Hellsing. Who else benefitted from such a thing more than him? I wanted to lay Assurance's blade to his tainted flesh and rend him to pieces. He had spread fear like a cancer and fed off it. But, he didn't deserve my time anymore. "I hate to disappoint you, but that's not why I'm leaving." Turning, I faced him and mimicked his straightened posture, placing my hands behind my back. "Permit me an experiment of my own. You claim not to feel fear. I can think of only one individual who strikes fear in even the hardest of beings. So, let's put that to the test, shall we?"

For a split second- and I may have imagined this, mind you- Azazel actually showed a spark of fear before he schooled his expression. I turned my back on the two and strode over to Varris's unmoving body before the fight began.

Gently, I laid a hand in the mane of blood-splattered fur around his neck. A slow heartbeat thrummed against my palm before I watched his chest rise with a shaky breath. "Varris?"

A snarl escaped his scythe-like teeth, and he snapped at my hand, silvery eyes wide.

"It's alright. It's just me, Ryder. You're in bad shape, but I'd rather you didn't turn back till I have a look at your wounds." I calmly whispered to the wolf as Alucard's Casull fired loudly in the background.

He whined loudly, claws scratching at a particularly deep gash in his leg that didn't seem to be healing. "I need you to work with me here. Grab my shoulder and put your weight on the other foot." Shuffling around, Varris's elongated hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I winced as his claws dug in. Finally, after much maneuvering, I managed to pull him to a semi-standing position. As we took a few experimental steps, I chanced a look at Alucard.

Donned all in black leather, he looked like death itself. His long hair whipped behind him as he allowed Az to lay his whip over his skin over and over. Blood pooled underneath the transcendent as the demon hacked off limbs at a frenzied pace. Unexpected worry washed over me, and it took Varris's claws digging into my shoulder once more to remind me of my job. _Please be safe._ I sent him softly, watching his head incline slightly in my direction before I turned away for the last time. Death would not be easy for Az.

The forest had gone deathly silent. Gunfire and howls no longer rent the air. Too many bodies had been piled haphazardly around the area. The guilt was crushing as I noticed the SWAT uniforms amongst the wolves. I felt the subtle shift before Varris shrunk back to his human form, leaning more heavily against me. "Don't do that."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

"Start blaming yourself." He grunted. "You always make that face…like you just sucked on a lemon. Normally, I'd think its cute, but on you…it's just fucking sad."

"Don't let Olivia hear you say that." I warned him.

Varris snorted. "She knows I've got a thing for strong women. Point is, these bastards brought this shit on themselves."

"There's always a choice." I murmured. "And I'm tired of choosing wrong."

"No offense, chickadee, but you're going to have to toughen up." He growled, swearing loudly when his bad leg caught a fallen tree branch. "Though, I have to say, I'm glad the reeking vampire's on our side." His emerald eyes wandered to the broken bodies and he flinched. "Sadistic fuck."

Normally, I didn't agree…but Alucard certainly had a field day with these soldiers. This was certainly a part of his nature that concerned me. It only made what I needed to do more important. I needed to sit down and discuss everything with Integra…it wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to. No doubt, she wouldn't be pleased with how I handled this.

The slight tremor in the earth was my only warning before the ground cracked open. Varris yelped in both parts pain and alarm as I yanked him back with my own body weight. We both toppled end over end as magma poured out over beastly claws.

"This thing just doesn't give up!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Varris snarled. "Can't we catch a fucking break?"

The cherufe roared and brought a stony hand down, throwing me backwards. My shoulder ached as I rolled over it to right myself. "Yea, when we're dead!"

A huff escaped me as the beast eyed me with its demonic gaze. _Well, couldn't have me thinking things would be easy…_ It brought another hand down, nearly squashing me like a bug. I didn't have a clue of how to kill this thing…let alone slow it down. The beast barely flinched at my aspect, and my weapon would melt from the heat it exuded.

So, I did the only thing I could think of…stall until I pulled an idea out of my ass. Admittedly, it wasn't my worst idea. Though, every time the cherufe came close to taking my head off, I had second thoughts.

"Some help would be nice!" I shouted, jumping over it's tail as it tried to sweep my feet out from underneath me.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for demons and witchcraft, Ryder!" Varris complained, trying to hoist himself to his feet. "Fuck…this is why I hate slayers. You people are just magnets for disaster!"

"You're one to talk!" A gasp ripped through my lips as it sprayed lava from its jagged maw, melting the soles of my boots as I scrambled away. "You're just pissed because my dad sent you packing with your tail between your legs."

A loud gunshot interrupted our spat, breaking off a large chunk of the monster's face. It screamed in rage and shook its head…flinging long strings of magma onto the earth.

"So, can we kill this thing, or are you two not done pointlessly bitching?" Damien's voice floated to me from across the clearing before I caught sight of his tall frame. A cigarette hung from his lips as he eyed the creature. "Goddamn you're ugly."

"Finally…someone brought a gun." Varris wheezed, his shape blurring as he tried to change.

The monster seemed to be struggling to regenerate. Walter was right: without its precious lava, it couldn't regenerate properly. We had a chance. "Keep firing." I encouraged. Perhaps if we blew off enough chunks…

I wasn't able to finish my thought. As Damien's rifle fired, a slightly larger chunk of rock broke free from the monster and knocked me down, pinning my leg into the dirt. A strangled cry left my lips as the pain nearly choked me.

"Jesus…Ryder!" Varris called out to me somewhere in the background.

A scream rose to my lips as I tried to shove the steaming rock off and scalded my hands in the process. Streams of cooling lava dripped off the rock, searing my pinned leg. Bile rose in my throat as I fought off unconsciousness.

Heavy paws crunched the snow before Varris stood over me in wolf form. Snarling, he swiped away an approaching claw before bracing his shoulder against the rock.

Another scream bubbled to my lips as the boulder began to move. Varris snarled in frustration and applied more force. The scorching pain seemed to drag on forever as the sounds in the background faded. Finally, after several soul-cleaving minutes, the chunk of cooled magma rolled off. A fresh wave of pain had me leaning into myself. A set of enormous wolf claws curled around my upper arms and began pulling me away, ignoring my cries of protest and the spikes of pain that erupted around my knee every time my body was jarred.

"Damien…" I moaned deliriously. "Not me…help him…" I didn't dare look down at the state of my leg. With how hot my flesh felt from my struggling healing ability, I knew it couldn't be good.

Varris whined loudly, hesitating for a moment when a shout had his ears perking up. The earth shifted underneath us once more. "Now, Varris!" I gasped.

Liquid silver lupine eyes bored into mine for several moments before he dipped his head and ran back into the fray. Seeing through the black spots in my vision was becoming rather cumbersome. My heartbeat sounded unnaturally loud in my ears, and everything in front of me seemed to be moving too quickly to register. I could barely make out a blurred shape encased in the claws of the cherufe before I tuned out and my head dropped to the snow.

The stars above winked in and out of view as I grabbed hold of that ever-present visitor in the back of my mind…placed there by Alucard after he'd bitten me. Images flashed through my head in quick succession…none all that pleasant. Things were going rather poorly for Azazel.

The vision shifted, and suddenly I was watching the battle from above…feeling as weightless as a feather and just as silent.

 _Azazel stood in all his demonic glory…veiny and ebony-eyed. Hands curled into the semblance of claws while he faced down his ultimate adversary. Black blood trickled from a cut above his temple, leaving chaotic trails down his chiseled features. His lips were pulled into a snarl, and an unusually forked tongue whipped out to taste the air like a snake._

 _Alucard, on the other hand, stood unmarred…sporting a grin the size of Texas. His luminous skin and eyes gave off an unnatural feel. Like an ethereal fallen angel, he stepped closer and closer to the devil man. The slight breeze picked up his long ebony hair briefly as he stepped slowly forward with the grace of a stalking jungle cat. Fangs flashed as he laughed maniacally. "Is this really all you have? I expected more from you, Nightmare."_

 _"_ _I've only just begun, No Life King." Az's chillingly deep tones sent a shiver down my spine. "For I have fed from your fears as well. They were…quite delicious." His tongue snaked out to wet his lips. "Perhaps you'd like a taste as well?" Shadows sprang from Az's frame and collided with Alucard, who uncharacteristically flinched at the contact._

The unwanted intrusion had my body stiffening in shock before more images flooded my mind. In the background, I could still hear the roars and rants of the lava beast. Their fight wasn't over.

 _Once again, I floated somewhere above the scenes playing out below me. I didn't recognize this place at all, but it appeared to be a graveyard of some sort. Most of the headstones appeared to have been heavily weathered by the elements...the dates long lost to time. A full, fat moon illuminated the landscape as bright as day._

 _I spotted the iconic crimson duster immediately and sighed in relief. "Alucard."_

 _He did not turn immediately, but when he did, the shock of greying blonde hair took me by surprise. For it wasn't Alucard at all underneath the outfit…but a stranger. Piercing azure eyes seemed to look straight through me before they turned to glare with disdain at the open coffin below him. I noted with mild interest how his hair seemed to stick up in the front like devil horns. Slowly, the man pulled a long wooden stake out of his coat. In the back of my head, a dull warmth nudged my ribcage…and I recognized the weapon for what it was._

 _The shout of warning left my lips just as he drove the stake into the confines of the coffin. A fountain of blood shot upwards, and a muffled gasp sounded._

 _Desperate to get closer, I fought against the invisible chains holding me down. It took but a split second to see who was in the coffin. I reeled back in shock at the vulnerable creature lying inside. Blood trickled from the corners of Alucard's trembling lips and a single crimson tear tracked down his pale cheek. "Have I been bested, sir?"_

 _"_ _Yes…you are bested." The man's voice lilted to my ears…the disdain for the Count clear. Shock flooded through me as the moonlight caught his face fully…and I recognized him from his portrait. Abraham van Hellsing._

 _Without a doubt, this man had been ruthless. Those eyes were cold and calculating…not unlike Integra's. I could see where she got it from._

 _"_ _This is not a nightmare you will be waking up from." Abraham continued, his hand gripping the lapels of Alucard's suit roughly. "Your castles have been plundered, your allies scattered, and the girl has left this place forevermore. She will never be yours, Count!" Grapping the Count roughly, Abraham shook him as easily as one would a ragdoll. With a jolt, I noted the absence of the burning sigils on his gloves._

 _In the background, movement caught my attention. Two figures stood clasping each other's hands and leaning into one another. A man and a woman. I had to squint to even begin to see their faces, but that was enough. Had I been anything but this shapeless ethereal thing floating above the chaos below, I would have stumbled. The two were a spitting image of Pip and Seras. Albeit, their clothing and hair were quite different, but I could see the resemblance._

 _Then, Abraham's words hit me like a two-ton truck. "Girl?" I whispered, the blonde-haired woman drawing my attention once more. Wide blue eyes gazed on the proceeding with a solemnness that almost broke my heart to witness. "It can't be…it just can't." I spoke to myself, knowing the people in my vision couldn't hear me. And yet, I couldn't think of who else the old occult doctor would have been referring to._

 _"_ _Mina." I whispered, and suddenly those blue eyes whipped to mine. I gasped at her attention, unable to force my eyes away from hers._

 _"_ _You have nothing. You ARE nothing!" Abraham shouted at his foe, hands fisting the material of his suit tighter._

 _I was rooted to my spot, gaping at the scene. It felt like I was intruding on something incredibly personal. Nothing in my own dreams would have conjured up something like this…and the despair from Azazel's prior intrusion was absent. Which meant only one thing: this nightmare had not been intended for me._

 _"_ _Alucard!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and tried to move forward. Ethereal vines shot out and held me in place as I twisted to get free. "Alucard, wake up! He's playing with you!"_

 _Before my eyes, the image of Abraham morphed into another individual I didn't recognize. This man was also blonde, but much younger and taller. In fact, his broad shoulders were rather intimidating. A pair of round glasses were perched on his nose, and a prominent scar decorated his prominent square jaw. His clothes reminded me of a priest's cassock, but the bayonets hanging from his hips suggested otherwise._

 _Vines similar to those holding me spread out from a point in his chest, reaching for the incapacitated Count. Panic seized me as the vines encased Alucard. Pulling the vines from my hands and feet I rushed forward._

 _However, I was within touching distance when the priest suddenly seized up, a look of shock on his expression before his form dissipated into ash…spiraling into the air like glitter._

 _Alucard slumped forward, gasping as whatever force had been previously holding me finally released me and let me go to him. "Wake up, Alucard. It's time to go."_

 _He knelt for a long time, not answering me. And, for a few moments, I feared he couldn't hear me either. Before I knew it, his hands were fisting my uniform fiercely and he was shouting in my face. "I can never wake up!" He bellowed._

 _Sorrow gripped me at the desperate light in his subdued crimson eyes. It looked almost like he was begging me. "Yes, you can." I attempted to soothe him. "We're going now…and you're going to finish this."_

 _"_ _You don't understand." He insisted, slumping back on his knees. I noted the stake still protruding from his chest…keeping him weak._

 _"_ _No, I don't." I agreed with him. "I have no fucking clue. But I won't have a chance if you don't fight this." Tentatively, I grasped hold of the visible end of the stake._

 _Like a man possessed, he pushed my hands away with a scowl. "You would deny me this, too?"_

 _There was no reasoning with him like this…and it killed me to see him this way. Alucard had always kept his emotions close to his heart and never revealed too much. I didn't know what to do with this Alucard…but I knew Az couldn't continue to feed off his fears anymore. "Give me your hands…now." I phrased it as a command, testing the waters of my power in this place Az had thrown us into._

 _To my relief, he extended both hands out…his fingertips trembling slightly. Grabbing both as tightly as possible, I envisioned my aspect idling under the surface of my skin. Concentrating on the points where our hands touched, I added fuel to the flames. Our hands were engulfed in seconds, and Alucard's grip faltered slightly. "What are you doing?"_

 _The fire burned brighter and hotter than I ever thought it capable of. Now, it was becoming an obvious effort to keep hold of the Count's hands. On the backs of his gloves, the sigils flared as if in defiance of the fire. I fought back, pulling against an invisible rope tied between us. It hurt tremendously, and judging by Alucard's expression of shock, I'm sure it didn't feel pleasant on his end either. "I'm waking you up." I promised, exerting a bit more strength before the tie suddenly snapped._

Alucard's pained yell shattered the illusion, drawing me from his prone form back to my aching body. Air rushed into my lungs as the previous pain in my leg flared in a dreadful reminder of my state of being. But beyond that, I felt lighter…as if a weight had been taken off my shoulders. Without delay, I squeezed my eyes shut and plunged back into the cesspool of Alucard's mind, reeling at the unfamiliar territory. Instead of his unique feathery sensation, a soothing coolness spread out in my chest…not unlike plunging into a bucket of ice water. Something had clearly changed.

 _Shock had been etched into every surface of Azazel's sharpened features. "That's not possible!" He screeched in defiance. "No one can escape me! Not even you!"_

 _Alucard, who looked rattled but otherwise fine, slowly allowed a sinister smile to take hold. "It's such a shame you underestimated her. You really are pathetic. Does the uncertainty of my freedom strike fear into your soulless existence, Azazel?"_

 _"_ _Freedom? Illogical…impossible!" The Nightmare spluttered, his midnight eyes widening. "She's just one woman!"_

 _With a swiftness of a striking snake, the No Life King flew at Az. The leather straps unwound and morphed into the consistently of a flowing, tattered cape. Shining armor caught the moonlight moments before inky black blood sprayed out the back of Az's pristine white lab coat._

 _He gurgled in shock and looked down. A gauntleted hand now gripped the end of a claymore…the blade buried in Az's chest to the hilt. "You will not address her as such." A familiar accented voice lilted to my ears, and recognition flooded through me at the sight of the mass of ebony curls framing an older face._

 _"_ _Dracula." I breathed, soaking in his soothing presence like a balm to my injuries._

 _His armor clinked, and he closed his rich burgundy eyes. "Elizabeth." He spoke my name like an oath, his lips wrapping around every syllable lovingly before he opened his eyes and twisted his blade._

 _The scream that ensued nearly broke my eardrums with its pitch. The Nightmare wrenched out his death throes like a banshee of legend, and it took everything I had to hold onto Alucard's unique mental signature. It seemed like a small eternity before the sound finally dwindled, leaving behind a dull ringing in my ears like an imprint._

Seconds ticked by before I could no longer hold onto Alucard's presence and withdrew like a rubber band snapping back into place. The burning in my leg had mounted tenfold, but my heart felt lighter than it had ever been. It was finally over.

The nightmare was over.

 **AN:**

 **So, no worries if this chapter was a bit obscure. I'm planning on explaining everything in the next chapter. That being said, there was** ** _a lot_** **of crap that went down there, so don't hesitate to ask if you have any burning questions. Note: the italics symbolized a vision/dream in this case since Liz couldn't be physically present for Alucard's battle.**

 **If it isn't becoming obvious, I will soon be bringing this fic to its inevitable conclusion. I know you all are getting antsy for me to finish, so this should come as some relief.**

 **As always thanks for reading and make sure to drop a review for me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26: Aftermaths_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

In the weeks following the end of the Conclave, I found myself neck-deep in paperwork. Letters flowed in from slayer sanctuaries all over the states. The entire community was in a state of shock following the unveiling of the true nature of the organization.

As expected, Integra had been less than happy about my affiliation with Walter. I'd gotten a rather harsh tongue lashing for being so trusting. Admittedly, she was right, but I certainly didn't miss how her tone had turned contemplative when I explained how he'd protected me. The hurt was plain on her face…and she wouldn't be as forgiving as Seras.

Walter kept his distance from the manor out of respect for her feelings. He talked very little to me when I visited the little apartment he'd purchased in London. So, I did all the talking instead. I told him any nonsensical story I could muster, no matter how insignificant I thought it to be. I still remembered how his lips tugged into a small smile when I mentioned Integra's stubbornness in regards to work.

Between the visits and the immense loads of paperwork, I began plunging myself into Abraham's journals in search of an answer to the anomalies that had plagued me since returning to the manor. Of late, the splitting headaches had become more commonplace…especially during the morning hours. Alucard hovered more than usual…seemingly forgetting about my own personal space.

The dynamic of our connection had changed in ways I'd never imagined since Az's defeat. Feeling his emotions seep into mine at inappropriate times was becoming commonplace. Small frustrations were making me want to put my fist through the wall. I'd even put out the power after Sloan asked if I was on my period.

Which…he technically wasn't wrong, but that certainly didn't give him the right to enquire about it! Perusing Abraham's journals wasn't exactly an easy task without a headache. The man certainly couldn't have been known for brevity. Most of his writing sounded more like the ravings of a madman than a brilliant professor.

It was only when I came to his journals describing the ritual to bind the Count that I finally paid more attention. Most of the process was…gruesome from what I could tell, and involved quite a bit of blood from both parties. However, there wasn't a single thing outlining any possible side effects of the binding…or any issues. It was clear that the professor had been awfully confident in himself at the time.

Sitting back, I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to stave off the constant headache. It seemed to only subside once the sun went down in the evenings…a problem of which Dr. Howard didn't even know how to solve.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ryder. You're perfectly healthy." He rubbed the top of his bald head, obviously as confounded as me.

"There has to be something!" I snapped, rubbing my temples.

"I could prescribe more painkillers." The Doctor offered.

"No, they haven't even touched it." A sigh escaped me.

"I can refer you to a colleague of mine if the pain continues." Dr. Howard sighed in defeat. "Other than that, I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you."

That had been a week ago, and the problem had persisted since.

Putting back the current journal, I tucked the next few under my arm and headed back to my room. I'd taken the time to spruce up the place with a few personal objects over the past week to try and get my mind off the pain and my mounting worry over the obscure future of the slayers. Integra had gifted me with a simple cross pendant upon my arrival back to celebrate my victory. I reached for it fondly, and cradled it in my hand, noting how the metal felt strangely hot on my skin. _Huh…maybe it was just in sun for too long._

A knock on my door drew my attention, and Elis poked his head is head in. "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled weakly, waving him in.

He sauntered over and sat down on my bed, eyeing Assurance leaning against the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied smoothly.

"Come on, Ryder, I'm not daft. It still hurts doesn't it?"

Sighing at his insistence, I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away.

"Doesn't Dr. Howard know what to do?" He questioned.

"He's tried everything. It doesn't change." I snapped in both parts annoyance and frustration.

"There has to be something. Are you sure it isn't just your spidey sense?" Elis raised an eyebrow.

"My…what?" I blinked.

"You know…that thing you slayers have that tells you when the monsters show up." He explained half-heartedly.

"Did…did you compare my super-human senses to that of a comic book character?" I questioned, feeling my lips twitch in amusement despite myself.

Elis shrugged sheepishly. "For all accounts, you are a superhero."

"How do you figure?"

He held his hands out and began ticking off his fingers as he spoke. "Super strength, super healing, sixth sense, chucks fireballs, conducts electricity…you just need an alter identity and you're the whole package."

I snorted. "I'm not sure I could handle the masses cheering my name…or colorful tights."

The pilot leaned back in laughter. "Yea, you're probably right. Though good luck getting the new recruits to stop calling you Phoenix behind your back."

I groaned at the mention of my new nickname. I was convinced Damien had started it somehow after an extremely heated argument with Integra regarding Walter's fate. I'd set most of the drapes in the manor on fire and singed a trail of shoe markings all the way to the courtyard in my rage. Every soldier in the manor saw the little display and started to give me some space. "It's just Ryder…it will never be any more than that." I replied firmly while knowing what little good it would do me in the long run. The soldiers made it a hobby to tease me mercilessly.

"That's a shame…I was hoping to take the famed Phoenix out for a pint this evening." He smiled lazily as I shot daggers at him for the name. "Unless you have better things to do?"

I _had_ considered taking a nap this afternoon, but a drink was sounding better and better by the hour. "I feel like I haven't really breathed since taking down Az. Sometimes it doesn't feel real. And now we're planning an alliance between the Convention of 12 and the Slayers…its nuts."

"If anyone deserves a break, its you. The manor won't fall apart without us. Though, I admit, I doubt they'd ever find a better pilot if I didn't come back." A cocky smirk wove across his lips, and I swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Alright, I'll go."

Elis's smiled triumphantly and planted a small peck on my cheek before jumping swiftly back to avoid my fist. "See you later, gorgeous!"

My cheeks burned as he closed the door behind himself, and I shook my head at his antics. He wasn't kidding when he told me he wasn't giving up. I had to commend him for his persistence.

Eight-o-clock rolled around before I was finally ready to leave. Though it would have been nice to wear a dress and some heels, the threat of running into anything nasty on our outing had me opting for a pair of artfully faded jeans and a flowy blouse to conceal my pistol. My boots housed a few throwing knives as well for good measure. I'd have felt better taking Assurance with me, but one couldn't exactly walk into a pub with a massive scythe without raising some eyebrows.

I'd left my hair down but snuck a tie in my pocket in case it just wouldn't behave itself. The dark strands falling into my eyes were already driving me half-mad.

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine." Seras's voice startled me from my mental once-over, and I found her leaning against the bannister with a smirk on her lips.

"You're up early. Did something come up?" I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously.

"No, I just wanted to catch you before you left. Do you have a moment?" The draculina asked, her demeanor almost seemingly shy.

"Yea, sure." My headache was beginning to ease for the evening, so it would be a hell of a lot easier to carry on conversation. I'd hate to bite her head off for something trivial as I'd done with pretty much everyone else in the manor.

I concluded fairly quickly that she wanted to discuss something serious when she led me to the back of the garages…far out of earshot of any nosey soldiers. "If I asked you something…would you be honest with me?" Her back was turned to me, but the quivering of her shadowy arm and the tensed muscles of her back underneath her crimson uniform gave me the impression that something was upsetting her.

"That sounds ominous." My teeth found the inside of my cheek once more in discomfort. "What do you want to know?"

"What did the Nightmare show you and Master?"

I froze at her words, stomach churning at the mention of a dream I had tried miserably to forget. "Seras, I don't know if you…"

"I _want_ to know!" She cut me off as she finally whirled to face me. "You've been avoiding me. Don't think I haven't noticed. And I hear you screaming during the nights."

A wince came unbidden at the mention of the night terrors that had begun to plague me since the battle. Without wanting to, my mind conjured up the vision of Mina…oh, how similar the two were. So much so, that I was certain that it had much to do with her turning. It was a subject I had been loathing to bring up again…let alone discuss it with the draculina. She didn't want to know that Alucard's decision to offer her immortality had weighed so heavily on her appearance. It even churned _my_ stomach…and that was saying a lot. "Please don't ask this." I begged. "It was nothing…we were just being toyed with."

"Obviously it wasn't nothing. Look at you! You're barely eating and all you do is fight off headaches. Please, Ryder." Seras pressed, her crimson eyes flashing with fervency.

When her hand covered mine, I snatched it back. No, I wouldn't be the one to tell her this. Perhaps she deserved to know…but it would break her. "I can't. You _don't_ need to know this, trust me." The old nausea I'd felt over the vision gripped me once more. I'd known about Alucard's old obsession…but he'd taken it too far. It was likely he thought no one would ever figure it out, but it didn't make it any less wrong. Strange that I could forgive the slaughtered SWAT teams and the numerous times he invaded my personal thoughts, but I couldn't get past this. I didn't understand it…that's what it boiled down to. Trying to understand it would be impossible. No, Alucard needed to come clean. It wasn't my responsibility to pull the rug out from underneath her like that.

I'd tried to speak to him about the visions, but every time I tried to breach the subject, he'd find some way to piss me off. It took me a while to realize it, but with my fuse so short as of late, I couldn't help exploding on him every time. It was damn frustrating. And I could bet three months of my salary that Seras would go postal if I mentioned it for him. _Sorry, buddy…you're going to have to dig yourself out of this one._

"Is it really that bad?" Seras asked outright, a shadow passing over her expression.

"It's definitely going to change your perspective." I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest as I felt Alucard's ethereal tendrils probe my head. Fighting off the headache all day had left me drained and unable to push him out as usual. Goosebumps broke out along my spine as his presence filled the void in the back of my head. He hadn't spoken yet, but he didn't have to. He was snooping for a reason.

Her eyes flickered over my expression as her lips drew into a pout, obviously realizing she wasn't going to get much out of me. Carefully, she reached out and brushed the faded scars on my neck. "You're important to him."

I sighed, blowing a gust of air out my nose. "I know. But so are you."

She shook her head, a secretive smile playing on her lips. "But you're different. I think you know that you are."

A dry chuckle escaped despite myself. "And that scares the hell out of me. You ever figure out why, you let me know."

We moved past each other, and I heard the floorboards creak as she hesitated. "Liz?"

"Yea?" I answered hoarsely, wanting to brush the conversation under the rug as fast as possible.

"I can take it…whatever it is. So…whenever you're brave enough to tell me why…come find me." Seras whispered, her voice brimming with old pain.

A smile came unbidden to my lips as I mentally chastised myself. It was easy to forget that the spritely vampire wasn't always the charming, bubbly individual I knew now. Her childhood, much like mine, hadn't been easy. Neither of us had the luxury of innocence for very long. She was a fighter…and I suppose I could see the appeal there in Alucard's case. No, I knew it wasn't completely her appearance that drew him in. I just worried that's all she would see if she ever found out the truth. "Of that, I have no doubt. I'll see you later."

 _I'm going to kill you till you stay dead, or I get bored…whatever comes first._ I snarled at Alucard's subconscious. _I told you I had things to discuss with you, and I'm not going to leave until I get answers this time!_

 _"What a dreadful mood. And after all the fun we've had…"_ He crooned, his voice bouncing around hard enough in my head to bring forth another splitting headache. My cheeks flushed at the mention of his nighttime activities. He'd upped the ante in our mental war last week with the dreams. Most of them were, for the most part, typical Alucard…just a lot of blood, guts, and horrifying visions of impalement. But a few were skirting into uncharted territory between us…and that terrified me more than the horror-induced dreams.

The scars left by Alucard's bite itched as my mind conjured up one dream in particular. It had started off so normal I'd almost thought it real.

 _Sparks shot up from the forge as I hammered out the stubborn piece of metal. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I tossed the finished haft blade in the cool water and gathered my supplies. Finishing the modification to Assurance could wait. For now, the shower was calling my name._

 _I stripped down without preamble and jumped in without waiting for the water to warm up. The chilly droplets brought forth a shiver as I craned my neck into the spray, relishing the feeling of the cold water on my forehead. Once the spray warmed to a point that would be painful for ordinary people, I stepped back to grab my shampoo. My brow furrowed as I backed into something that was decidedly_ not _the wall. Before I could turn, however, a hand brushed my wet hair aside. Cool, smooth lips pressed against the curve of my throat. Goosebumps raised along my skin, and I bit back a moan at the heat that pooled south of my waistline as the hands wrapped around my waist._

 _Shock had me nearly pulling away at the long-fingered bare hands touching me. The nails were sharp…almost like claws. Ever so lightly, the nails dragged a trail up my stomach ending just below my breasts. An unexpected huff of disappointment left me as the hand trailed back down, and feathers tickled the back of my neck._

 _"What…the hell…are you doing…in my shower?" I breathed, trying hard to focus on speaking…and the fact that Alucard wasn't wearing any gloves. The sight sent involuntary sparks zipping between my fingertips._

 _He didn't answer right away…seemingly content with taking his time exploring my body. With every sweep of his hands, he drew closer to a place I was growing desperate for him to touch. I was reduced to a quivering mess before he finally indulged in speech, his fingers spread out over my stomach. His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he whispered to me. "Shall I leave, my Master?"_

 _The sharp points of his nails grazed the side of my breast, and I let out a strangled mewl before clapping a hand over my mouth to silence it. The things he was doing to my body were turning my brain into mush. It was becoming more difficult to reason why letting him continue was such a bad idea. "Q-quit messing with me. This isn't a game."_

 _"A game?" He purred, his breath causing me to shiver. "Whatever made you think this was a game?"_

 _"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman. News flash: a gentleman doesn't ambush a lady in the shower." I hissed, attempting vainly to bat his hands away. If I'd been in a better state of mind, I would have just ordered him out._

 _"I seem to recall you adamantly insisted you weren't a lady." Leaning down, he nipped at my neck in what could almost be considered a playful manner._

 _Drat. He was right. "Touché." Finally managing to catch his wrists, I held his hands up to examine them. My eyes caught on what looked like relatively new burn marks on his skin…in the distinct shape of my fingers. "Did I do this?"_

 _He hummed an affirmative noise. "Didn't that father of yours ever teach you not to play with fire?" In a swift movement, he released his hands from my grip and spun me to face him. It took all my self-control not to follow the rivulets of water trickling down his chest. Heat crept to my cheeks as I studied his build. A true triangle, his broad shoulders and chest narrowed at the waist. The smattering of dark hair on his chest brought out a strange sense of ease. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to travel upwards. Those perfect lips of his were pulled into his usual smirk, and it took a herculean effort not to roll my eyes at the sight. It didn't take a brain surgeon to guess where his gaze was currently directed. I skirted over the sharp cut of his jaw and observed how his ebony hair clung to his moon-kissed skin._

 _When it was becoming impossible to ignore any longer, I pulled back and chanced a look into his impossibly red eyes. The hunger in his cat-like eyes was palpable, and my teeth found the inside of my cheek as I found him studying me as intently as I'd been studying him. "I don't burn…fire wasn't an issue." I finally found my voice again…just in time to lose it when his smirk widened, displaying a single sharp fang._

 _"Now who is being impolite?" He taunted._

 _I snorted. "If you didn't want me to stare, then you shouldn't have stepped into my shower. Besides, maybe I'm just looking for a weakness?" Of course, I wasn't, but I wasn't about to stroke his ego by admitting that I was checking him out._

 _"And?" A single raven eyebrow curved upwards. It was a silent challenge. Somehow, Alucard always had a knack for turning_ everything _into a contest. Perhaps it was just purely for the pleasure of winning. I wondered idly if he ever got tired of winning all the time._

 _"Nothing yet…I'll tell you if I find anything." I chanced a smirk. Feeling bolder, I reached up with a shaking hand to trace the rippled planes of his abdominal muscles. Something akin to a purr escaped from somewhere deep in his chest, and I was about to question him when his hands rested on my hips again, cutting off my train of thought momentarily. "I'm not sure if anyone's ever told you…but you've been hit with the pretty stick one too many times. It should be illegal."_

 _"None so eloquent as you, dearest." He chuckled, his skilled fingers drawing lazily circles on my hipbones._

 _"Doesn't change the fact that you're still messing with me." I deadpanned, dropping my hands to stop the movement of his so I could think clearly. "What do you hope to gain by seducing me?"_

 _Leaning forward, he traced my jawline with his lips agonizingly slowly. "Much."_

 _My insides squirmed at his evasion. This little dance we were doing was dangerous. Sooner or later, one of us would do something we'd both regret. No…I would be the regretful one. As far as I saw, there were only two paths laid out before me: either I'd kill him or give in to the encompassing darkness he offered. Neither option was overly appealing to me, and the latter I still didn't know was even possible. And either way…Alucard would win by getting exactly what he wanted. It seemed the Count's proclivity towards manipulation hadn't changed a bit. My hands flared up despite the shower water still raining onto my backside, and I pushed him back to a more respectable distance. The water hitting my back sizzled loudly as my aspect warmed my skin to harsh temperatures. "You'll need to make up your mind eventually. How much do you really care about me if you're fine with the pain it'll cause me if I manage to actually kill you?"_

 _His crimson eyes flared dangerously, and in one swift movement he pinned me to the opposite wall. "I may be a monster, but never question my affection for you!" He thundered, frightening me more in that moment than he ever had before. "Of course, I care…it just doesn't matter! Only_ you _can hope to kill me! Nothing can change that…NOTHING!" The sharp tone of his voice lashed my skin harsher than Az's whip._

 _Acting on pure instinct, I shoved him away hard enough to send cracks spiderwebbing up the tiles of the shower. A mad smile spread over his lips as I turned tail and pushed the shower curtain aside, yanking the towel off the hook and sprinting away. I got a few steps out of the bathroom before he slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I winced as blood welled on my cheek where my face made hit the ground. Flipping me onto my back, he leaned down to lap up the droplets of blood with his unnaturally long tongue. Gritting my teeth, I sucked in a breath and snorted a small burst of fire in his face. Instead of having the desired effect of distracting him long enough to run, he simply grinned maniacally. "What's the matter, Slayer? Lost your nerve?" His voice had turned rough like the snarls of a hunting lion._

 _When my shaking hands reached out to his face, the insanity began to slowly dwindle from his blood-red gaze and his grip on my arms slackened. "Are you afraid?" He asked, his tone both mocking and hesitant. The worry, while closely guarded, was there._

 _I took a few moments to catch my breath. "A little." I admitted, knowing I couldn't hope to lie to him._

 _While he didn't offer an apology, he leaned down to pepper my face with kisses. I cursed myself mentally for responding to his touch like I did. The vampire must have sensed it, because his fangs flashed as he dove to suckle on my neck. I bit down hard enough on my tongue to draw blood just to stay quiet. The very thought of Integra finding me in such a compromising position made the heat creep up my cheeks._

 _With a roguish grin, Alucard took my lips roughly, tongue delving into my mouth no doubt to lap up the blood. I arched involuntarily in his grip before he pulled back. "Shall I stop, my Master?" He crooned softly._

 _I opened my mouth to respond when a sharp pain lanced through my head, cutting off my next thought. Taking my hands off his shoulders, I grasped the sides of my head at the familiar pain._

 _"Time to take up, my dear." His wintery breath washed against my neck before I felt the sting of his fangs._

I'd woken with pain in my head _and_ my neck…though there had been no physical signs that he'd bitten me again. Still, the dream had at the very least driven my brain directly into the gutter. Thoughts that would have had my father turning in his grave flickered through my mind. Worse was the fact that Alucard heard and saw all of it. His Cheshire cat grin had yet to leave his face ever since.

 _How many times do I have to tell you to knock that shit off? Or are you goading me in the hopes I'll snap and murder you?_ I snorted.

 _"Murder implies that I am human."_ He replied, the smile evident in his voice. _"And we both know that I am far from that."_

 _If I didn't know better…I'd almost peg you as jealous._ I ventured as I stepped downstairs to find Elis waiting in the foyer tossing a set of car keys in his hands idly. The pilot flashed a full-megawatt smile as he noticed me. "Almost thought you were standing me up for the draculina for a minute there."

 _"Why would I be jealous? After all…"_ Alucard trailed off as if amused by the turn of the conversation. _"You belong to me."_

It took a herculean effort not to linger on his dangerous declaration. A snort passed my lips, and I adopted a coy look. "Well…you know I have a thing for a vampire in uniform…"

"RYDER!" Came Seras's embarrassed shriek from somewhere in the manor. The high-pitched sound very nearly broke the windows in its intensity.

" _Ma Cherie!_ It's going to be weeks before I get that out of my head." Pip's voice filtered from the walls, both parts appalled and suggestive.

"I concur." Elis grinned suggestively, and I shoved him in the shoulder as I passed.

"Come on. Let's go before I pummel you and you're forced to limp into the pub." I grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out the front doors.

To my dismay, Elis bypassed some of the tamer pubs in favor of a night club Desiree had dragged me to once. I'd never been a fan of the pounding music and lack of proper lighting. Even a block away, I could feel the bass in my feet through my boots.

Elis gave me a side glance, then draped his arm over my shoulder with an encouraging smile. "Try to look excited, Phoenix."

I simply grunted at him as he led us to the front doors. The burly blonde bouncer gave us a quick once over, then nodded and stepped aside.

Elis led us straight up to the bar and ordered. A few scantily clad women dancing nearby stopped to eye his backside appreciatively.

Once our drinks were out, Elis lifted his glass. "To a resounding victory over the forces of evil."

I met his glass with my own with a chuckle. "And terrible music."

"So, I hear you're planning quite the alliance." Elis spoke, his eyes sweeping the ever-growing crowd on the dancefloor.

"Planning and executing are two different things. Olivia and Sloan are trying to gather the Elders together in one place. But most of them haven't been willing to talk to me."

"Why not?" He took another drink, brows furrowed in concern.

"Well, they don't exactly trust me after the whole Tower Incident." I grimaced, downing more of my drink in an attempt to wash away the guilt I still felt over the whole situation. "And they're reluctant to put their trust in Hellsing based on its reputation in the past. I don't blame their mistrust after discovering all the skeletons in the Conclave's closet."

"Can the Knights do anything about it?" Elis questioned, leaning closer so any passerby wouldn't be able to overhear our conversation.

"I don't think so. Luckily, half the Elders have agreed to at least participate through conference call at the next Round Table meeting. If all goes well, they'll talk to the others on our behalf." It wasn't likely, but it was our best option without coming across as overly assertive. I wanted this to be their choice. If they refused, it would destroy any chances of making the slayers a formal power.

"And if it goes terribly wrong?"

I hesitated, taking a moment to down the rest of my beer. "I've thought about that, actually. Integra and Desiree too. We agreed it would be in their best interests to still have formal training…done the right way this time. Since I won't be directly responsible for day to day activities when…" I bit my lip at the direction of my thoughts and shook my head. "The point is, I'll have time to make a difference for prospective slayers. And this time, no one will have to worry about death threats and torture."

Elis waved down the bartender to order another round of drinks. "Hell, I guess anything's an improvement after the Conclave. Those kids are going to love you, Ryder."

A smile came to my lips at his encouragement. "Thanks, Elis. It means a lot to hear someone say that."

"Hey, I'm always on your side, babe." The pilot winked and offered me a martini. "Now, enough with the heavy. Let's get drunk."

It wasn't too hard of a request after five flaming tequila shots. The three women I'd noticed on the way into the club eventually slid between the two of us and began making conversation. Two; both dark haired with caramel toned skin, hung on Elis's every word. I couldn't quite remember their names even though they'd introduced themselves a few moments ago. Through my alcohol addled mind, I could ascertain they were…exceedingly beautiful. In fact, if it weren't for the drunkenness, I would have felt a lot more self-conscious in their presence.

One of the women, a blonde with dark blue- almost violet- eyes leaned against the bar next to me, a wry smile on her crimson lips. There was a smattering of freckles across her nose that added to her strange magnetism. "Melisse and Wanda seem to like your boyfriend. I hope it won't cause any trouble." She eyed me carefully, as if expecting me to jump up and drag them away from him by their hair.

"We're just friends. Besides, he could use a little de-stressing anyway." I grinned to reassure her.

"You sure? They can be a bit…aggressive in their pursuit of men." The woman giggled, but there seemed to be a real threat in her tone.

I snorted. "He's a big boy, he'll be fine."

Her head cocked to the side a bit as she seemed to study me. I was about to question her silence before she spoke first, shouting over the music. "My name is Anna."

"Liz." I responded, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Would you like to dance? I really don't want to watch that." Her nose crinkled as Elis stared back and forth at the dark-haired beauties…his eyes glazed from alcohol and likely desire.

 _Why the hell not…I'm drunk enough not to care._ "Sure." I hopped up to join her as she maneuvered through the crowd…her crimson cocktail dress swishing. Plenty of both sexes in the crowd turned to admire her as she passed, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. Once she found an open spot, we found a rhythm, swaying to the heavy beat. It didn't pass my notice how she kept studying me when she thought I wasn't looking. I tapped into my sixth sense a few times but came up with nothing unusual.

After dancing several songs, my bladder began to protest against my heavy drinking. "Hey, I'm going to hit the bathroom." I leaned in close so she could hear me over the crowd and music.

"I think I'll join you." She replied, snatching my elbow in a move that would have bothered me if not for the buzz of alcohol. I reasoned that she probably didn't want to lose me in the crowd.

Once inside, I took care of my business while Anna fussed over her golden blonde locks in the mirror. I couldn't understand what she had to worry about…her hair as well as her makeup was flawless. On the contrary, my eyeliner had run a bit on my left eye, and a frown drew across my lips as I studied the smudge.

Anna giggled and grabbed a paper towel and wet it in the sink. "Here, let me help." With a care I didn't expect, she began carefully wiping away the smudge. "I feel I should be honest with you, Elizabeth." She sighed, and I felt my brows compress at her use of my full name. "My sisters and I hoped to run into you here. We've heard some interesting things about you."

My muscles locked down on me and suspicion began to eek through my happy buzz. "You…know who I am?" I kept my tone neutral.

She nodded as she tossed the paper towel away and advanced slowly on me. It began to feel like I was being cornered. A small voice in the back of my head cursed my lack of situational awareness. "We do. Unfortunately, we had…very different ideas on how to approach you. Luckily, your friend provided a decent distraction for my sisters."

Panic seized me. "What have you done with Elis?"

Anna snorted and waved me off. "No harm will come to him. It is you I'm concerned about." Ever so slowly, her eyes locked with mine, and a numbness spread throughout my body. Her hand came up to cup my chin, and a lump lodged itself in my throat as I found myself unable to bat her hand away. I'd let her completely ensnare me in her strange ethereal grip. Another hand fluttered up to graze the prominent scar on my neck. "I see he has already laid a claim to you. It is not too late."

"Too late…for what?" I questioned, my mind struggling to think through the cloud of drunkenness and the woman's strange power.

The color in her irises swirled momentarily before deepening into a horrific shade of red. When her lips parted to speak, I noticed how her teeth had elongated into fangs. "Don't be afraid, Phoenix. I do not aim to be your enemy."

"I find that hard to believe." Gritting my teeth, I fought against the invisible restraints, trying to reach the grip of my pistol. I'd heard of such vampires that could ensnare their victims with a glance. It was likely I faced a succubus…a creature many slayers believed to have been hunted to extinction. They could worm into your head and make you believe anything they wanted.

"My former Master will tire of you eventually…as he did with us. There is but one thing that will break his hold over you now."

Icy talons sunk deep into my chest. "Who is this Master of yours? Why try to help me?"

"Oh, I think you know of whom I speak. As for why I help you…I have suffered much, that is all I can say." Her hands left my face, and the ethereal hands that held me in place began to slacken. "I will find you again. Count on it."

The succubus ducked around the corner, and the binds released me. Startled, and still bogged down by the inebriation, I stumbled around the corner nearly running into a woman strolling into the bathroom. She gave an angry huff as I pushed past her, searching for a familiar crimson dress in the crowd. Curses ripped between my lips as I shoved past dancers impeding my path. With a crowd this thick, it would be easy to hide and make an escape.

 _Elis!_

A gasp rattled from my lungs as I swiveled ungracefully to peer at the bar. The pilot and the dark-haired succubi were gone. "Fuck!" I hissed as I scanned the crowd on the dancefloor once more. I had hoped that I would find him dancing goofily there, but no such luck. My stomach clenched as a memory from a similar night out drove my panic up a notch. _I swear I'll never drink again…just please let him be alright._ I pleaded silently. Apparently, my sixth sense was either functioning terribly…or those two creatures could disguise themselves. Either way, I was running blind.

My panic mounted tenfold when I found Elis's Hellsing jacket discarded outside of the club…dotted with flecks of blood. My grip tightened on the heavy leather as self-deprecation crashed down on me. I'd let myself become complacent _again_ and someone else was taking the fall for that. Consumed with fear, I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Miss Elizabeth." Walter's calm voice filtered through the speaker. "Is there something amiss?"

"Yes…Elis is missing, and I ran into some…company at the club. I think they might have taken him, and I need help tracking them down. God…what have I done?" I whispered into the phone, gripping Elis's coat tightly. The scent of his cologne wafted to my nostrils, fanning the flames of my fears.

"I will be there shortly." He replied, ending the call abruptly.

Within a few minutes, Walter arrived, startling me as his spidery presence washed over me. "Are you inebriated?" He asked, the shock evident in his tone.

"We can discuss how stupid I am later!" I snapped. "Can you track Elis or not?"

Walter's lips pressed into a thin line as he took the coat from my arms and brought it to his nose. "I'm hardly a tracker, ma'am."

"Try…please." I begged, feeling a sickness build inside me with every minute we wasted.

The former retainer's eyes roved over my face, no doubt noting the panic in my expression, then nodded in acquiescence. "I'll see what I can do."

I followed behind numbly, barely registering the strange stares sent our way. No doubt seeing the bedraggled woman following the regal English gentleman like a puppy dog was rather hilarious. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He questioned while his keen eyes roved over the streets and alleyways.

"I…It's my fault. I didn't recognize them before it was too late. Succubi…I think." I tried to explain in my miserable state.

The alarm flitting across Walter's expression filled me with dread. "How many?"

"Three. One…one cornered me in the bathroom and the other two kept hanging off Elis." The shiver that wracked my frame had nothing to do with the cold. I'd heard of the horrors their kind could inflict on their victims before the inevitable feast.

"It can't be…" Walter mused, ducking into an alleyway so quickly it left me stunned for a moment. Stumbling after him, I nearly ran into his backside as he stilled.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"The trail ends here. There's nothing else."

"That's impossible!" Shaking on unsteady feet, I leaned against one of the buildings and fought back nausea. "They couldn't have just…disappeared."

"You're quite right. But, keep in mind we have yet to see a discarded weapon." He reminded me. "Elis needs you to keep a clear head, ma'am."

My shoulders slackened under his chastising tone. He was right. I'd have time to kick myself in the ass later. But, I'd never forgive myself if he got hurt…or worse. "Let's go. I've got two bullets with those twisted sisters' names on them."

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with various things and haven't had the time I usually do to devote to writing. What little time I _did_ have was spent staring at the screen of my computer and kicking myself for not having the energy to write. That being said, I'll be going on vacation this next week, so I will try very hard to get an update out before I leave. **

**Thanks again to all following the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27: An Impasse_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"Are you daft? Watch where you're going!" A man on the street shouted after me after I'd clumsily barreled into him with the intent of following after Walter's quick form.

"Piss off." I snarled, feeling my easy fury bubbling to the surface again. I imagined several different ways I could remove his head…and not all involved using weapons.

Much to my chagrin, we'd found Elis's pistol discarded in a dumpster outside a local dive. Ammunition was full, so he hadn't used it. We inspected the run-down motel, but the middle-aged grumpy receptionist insisted she hadn't seen anyone like that come through. Aggravated, I let loose a string of colorful curses and took our search to the other motels close by. Walter took over the questioning after that incident. I wasn't sober enough to carry an intelligent conversation without cursing, and the last thing most of these people wanted to deal with was a piss-drunk angry American.

After walking out of the last motel, I was beginning to lose hope. We'd checked everything within a reasonable distance, and it would take an entire day or more to sniff out all of London. They might have fled the city for all I knew. _Elis may already be dead…_

I bit the inside of my cheek until it bled. I couldn't let anything happen to him…not when those demons had been looking for me. How was it every single nasty creature suddenly became so interested in me? Perhaps Varris was right: maybe I was just a magnet for trouble. "This is getting us nowhere." I finally stated, stopping Walter in his tracks. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Elizabeth, you can hardly stand. It simply wouldn't do to leave you in such a state." Walter frowned at the suggestion.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Finding Elis is more important. And I'll be damned if those sick fiends get away." Integra would be starting to worry about my whereabouts soon and would send someone to investigate.

He seemed to want to argue with me, but I adopted a determined look I'd witnessed on Integra once, and it quickly silenced him. "Very well. I will not be far."

Darting into an alleyway, he vanished as quickly as I could blink. Once again, I thanked my lucky stars he wasn't my opponent.

 _Now, if I were two homicidal bitches…where would I be?_ I hummed quietly to myself as I tried to walk a straight line. Perhaps they'd simply vanished into another club. It would be perfect cover, if a bit risky to try anything in such a heavily populated place with many curious onlookers.

Glancing at a slightly dirtier club on the other side of the street, I sighed in trepidation and crossed over to it. Of course, without a chaperone and swaying slightly on my feet, the bouncer didn't even have to look twice. "Forget it, you're legless. Go home."

"Preposterous!" I fought to stand straight without swaying forward or backward. "Maybe you're the one that's…" Hiccupping loudly, I flushed in embarrassment. "That was just bad timing…"

The bouncer stood to tower over me, craning his neck to make his point. "Go. Home." He punctuated.

I debated arguing further. The guy was seriously big, but I could take him easily, even while drunk.

However, before I could wind my fist up to deck this guy into oblivion, the sensation of vines creeping up my back made me pause. "Oh, fantastic…" I snarled, whirling to face the opposite side of the street. I couldn't see her yet, but I knew she was there. Iscariot's trump card had come back for another round. _Is this 'Bother Ryder Night'? Because if so…I never got the memo._

"Thanks for nothing." I threw back at the bouncer before stealing down the alleyway. There had to be another way in. If I could lose myself in the crowd, I wouldn't have to worry about the crazed Regenerator.

Finally, I spied a side door hanging slightly ajar. Nearby, I could make out the sounds of a couple getting rather amorous not too far away. Smirking at my luck, I edged inside the crowded club and melded into the crowd. The sensation of the vines hadn't let up, which meant she was still entirely too close. I weaved through the drunken idiots flocking the bar, all the while looking for a crop of dark curls amongst the crowd. _Dammit Elis, where are you?_

Spidery feet trickled over my skin. Likely Walter, but I needed to be sure. Scanning the crowd, I tried to spot his signature monocle and ponytail. He'd stand out like a sore thumb in a place like this. If luck favored me- and it rarely did- the former retainer had hopefully found my pilot and made those two she vamps pay for taking him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. I didn't spot Walter's head in the crowd…but I _did_ catch a woman with dark curls dart much too quickly around a corner. Suspicion rose as I forced my way through the crowd to find a flight of stairs heading up to the second floor of the club. With the music thumping under my feet, I took the stairs two at a time. A couple at the top of the stairs jumped apart when I passed, and I tried not to look too closely at the state of their attire. Up here, the music was less loud, but slower and almost sensuous. Clearly, this was the pit stop before the hookup.

Another burly bouncer could be seen up here, eyeing the guests warily in case he was needed to intervene. I kept my head low as I passed, following the woman with the dark curls into a side doorway. As I ducked in, the door slammed shut behind me, and the spiders raced underneath my skin with fervency now.

The room was sparsely furnished, with only a small couch tucked into the corner and a nightstand beside it. A single dusty lamp illuminated the space. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Slumped over on the couch and bleeding profusely, was a very unconscious Elis. His normally vibrant caramel skin had turned a sickly pale color.

My hand went to my pistol as soon as I noticed the two females from earlier melt from the darkness as if they themselves had been nothing but shadows. "Sister." They spoke in eerie unison, dark eyes regarding me with interest.

Something wasn't right here. A small part of me seemed to respond to that title, and I recoiled from the thought. "What?"

"Let us help you." They cooed, gliding ever closer. I could feel their otherworldly influence bearing down on me with every passing second. If I didn't act, they'd have me in the same state as Elis.

Fast as I could muster, I drew out my Sig and pointed it at the closest succubus. "One more step and you'll regret it," I threatened. Elis needed medical attention. But _I_ needed answers. "Why did you take my friend?"

"It was the only way you'd come." The vampire looking down the barrel of my pistol replied, lips curled coyly.

"We can make the headaches stop." The other picked up, eyes glittering as if this was all a fun little joke. "And make Master smile again."

Panic set in at the mention of my troubles. Only those in the manor knew about that. I'd told no one else. "I'll handle myself, thank you very much for your concern," I replied sarcastically, masking the uneasiness churning in my stomach. "Tell your Master to get bent."

They looked at each other, as if each getting confirmation from the other. "You will die as you are. You must drink," they spoke in unison once more. The tone of their voices changed to that of almost a chant. "You must drink."

A sickness settled in the pit of my stomach at their words. If who I suspected was their Master, this couldn't be good. My finger itched towards the trigger as they began advancing again, as if uncaring that I blew their heads off.

Another wave of their seductive power tried to grab me, and the boiling anger that tended to reside just under the surface of my calm broke through. I saw red and squeezed the trigger.

Blood flecked my fevered cheeks as ashes swirled in the air. Sharp claws dug into my side as the remaining sister screamed and lunged at me. A similar shriek tore through my own lips as I discarded the weapon and ignited my hands. The demoness howled as I flipped her body off mine.

"How dare you! Melisse!" She shrieked, baring her fangs at me. Crimson eyes flashed as she charged me. Her sharp nails gouged my side and sent me airborne. The red haze faded as I slammed into the wall, my spine bowing at an awkward angle. Pain flared as I heard something crack. Screaming through the intense pain, I tried to roll away, only to have the vampiress pin me beneath her. A sharp hiss tore through her lips as she tried to find purchase on my wrists, which were currently engulfed in cobalt blue fire. Either she didn't feel the fire, or she didn't care because she dove next for my exposed shoulder. Her unnaturally long tongue dug into the wounds sharply, making me cry out.

For someone of her size, she was incredibly strong. I couldn't decide whether it was due to her powers or something else. It hardly mattered if she drank me dry. Panic seized me as I thrashed beneath her grip, roaring and spitting fire like a dragon.

A sharp crack echoed through the air, and her frenzied feeding came to a strangled halt. Gasping, she drew up on her knees. A stain of blood was rapidly blossoming across the front of her dress like some kind of macabre rose. Strings of my own blood dripped from her slightly parted lips as she turned to face a wild-eyed Elis, slumped across the side of the couch with his pistol raised.

Taking advantage of her weakened state, I maneuvered my feet and kicked her off. Snatching up my gun, I aimed it at her head. Anything else would be dead from such a wound. Elis hadn't quite hit the heart. Still, she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Satisfied with her state, I turned just in time to grab Elis as he stumbled towards me. "Take it easy. I got you," I winced as his weight bore down on my shoulder and back.

"They…had me going there…" Elis coughed and held a hand to a shallow cut near the base of his neck.

"Traitor!" The female vampire hissed sharply, eyes cutting between the two of us.

Ignoring her, I shakily pulled out my phone and dialed Walter. "I've got him. Bring a car around. He's in bad shape."

"At once, ma'am," he replied before hanging up.

"Oi, what's going on in there? Open up!" A voice called before a fist crashed several times on the door.

"Nothing. Leave." I tried my best commanding voice…attempting to emulate Integra.

"The bloody hell I will! Open the damn door before I call the police!" He bellowed.

A curse slid between my lips as I carefully laid Elis into a sitting position and went to the door, barely containing a fresh wave of anger. My entire body hurt, and the blood loss wasn't helping my healing ability any.

"There, now was that so…" The bouncer cut off as he looked at my attire. "What the…"

He didn't get to finish. I swung my fist up and caught him in the temple. He toppled like a mighty oak, unconscious. I silently thanked the deafening music for covering up the noise.

Of course, that didn't stop the stares as we left the joint. I supported Elis on my good shoulder while gripping the vampiress by the back of her dress with my free hand. I intended to have Alucard interrogate her…and provide me with an answer as to who they were.

Walter's surprised look was almost comical as he opened the doors for us. "Sorry about the extra company, Walter. Make sure the she-bitch stays uncomfortable."

"Of course." A sadistic little smile took his lips as his wires extended to wrap around her wrists.

Our arrival back at the manor wasn't as quiet as I hoped. To my extreme horror, both Integra and Arthur emerged from the front doors as we pulled up to the estate. When her good eye cut to Walter's tall form emerging from the driver's seat, she visibly bristled. "What is the meaning of this?" When her gaze landed on me with Elis on my good arm, she immediately stilled. Her brow furrowed as she took in my injuries and the pilot hanging off my arm. "Wake Dr. Howard…now." She commanded Arthur, who dipped his head and disappeared into the manor.

When a disgruntled Dr. Howard emerged to take Elis from my arms, I heaved a sigh of relief. The pressure on what I assumed to be a broken rib had been agonizing.

"Why is this freak still alive?" Integra questioned, almost seeming to refer to both Walter and the demented sister.

"Interrogation. She knew about me." I wheezed, leaning against the manor for support. "Trust me, she'd be dust in the wind otherwise."

Integra eyed me critically, her eye cutting into me like a steel blade. I was in deep shit. "You may explain your inebriation in the morning. Dr. Howard will see to the wound. Were you bitten?"

I shook my head.

Her expression softened a tiny bit and she let out a quick breath. "Consider yourself lucky you both weren't seriously injured."

 _Jury's still out on Elis._ If he ever forgave me for this, it would be more than I would deserve. I stumbled a bit as Alucard's familiar presence caught me off guard, and the bite of adrenaline I'd received earlier had begun to wear off. _Come on legs…work with me._

The dull ache I'd come to recognize started in the middle of my forehead, and I frowned at its appearance. Usually, I only hurt during the day. It was possible I was already beginning to feel hungover. It had been a few hours since I'd downed all of that tequila. Still, the pain was quickly mounting, overshadowing my cracked rib.

"Elizabeth?" Integra called after me as my vision began to blur, turning her and Arthur into unrecognizable blobs.

Gloved hands caught me as I lost control of my legs and almost hit the pavement. A warm wetness trickled down my cheek, and I reached up a hand to rub it off. When I pulled it away, bright crimson greeted me. _I'm bleeding…_

Before I knew it, sudden nausea had me pitching forward and vomiting up everything I had. My head felt like it was going to split in two, tearing a scream from my lips.

Integra called out to me, her tone frantic as the hands holding me up tightened considerably. When Alucard's consciousness broke through my own, it was all too much to handle. _No…don't…_

 _"Elizabeth!"_ Alucard's voice sounded much too far away as the pain peaked, and sweet blackness carried me away.

When awareness finally came back to me, I was alone…surrounded on all sides by swirling darkness. Crimson eyes watched me from that darkness, blinking as they observed me. My skin crawled at their attention, and I wanted to get away.

"Huh…I wondered if I would eventually get your attention. Took you long enough, sister."

Spinning at the achingly familiar voice, I laid eyes on a sight I thought I would never see again. "Glinda?"

As real as ever, she emerged from the inky blackness. Her expression was free from the sinister edge that Radu had painted on it. Her entire form almost appeared bright, illuminating the ends of her platinum curls. Normally flat storm grey eyes were alight with amusement, and there was a slight curve to her thin lips. Her attire was the same as it was the night we'd gone out for drinks. "Who else?" She asked, clearly amused by my shock.

"You…you're…real?" I was so afraid to ask…ready to deflect the blow she could be preparing. My muscled tensed as I searched for any sign of malice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Glinda- or rather the vision of Glinda- whispered softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annoyance flared at her calm attitude. "You're dead. Which means this is all in my head."

"So what if this _is_ all in your head? Does that make me any less real?" She questioned me, taking measured steps closer with every second.

I hesitated. That kind of logic _was_ typical Glinda. "How are you here then?"

"You should know, you were there." She replied before moving the collar of her shirt aside to expose a fresh burn mark slashing across her collarbone. "When you shot Radu…all of us felt it. We got our chance to leave…but then I saw you."

"All of us? Like…other souls?" I pressed her.

"Yes. There were a lot of us. I thought…I thought I would go insane from the constant screaming. I tried to fight it when he took me over." My sister's beautiful face pinched in anger. "You can't begin to imagine what it was like to watch myself try to tear you to shreds."

Sorrow tore at the ragged edges of the hole her absence had left in my heart. The still stinging grief flooded in. "I knew you didn't want to hurt me. But you're free, right? He can't hurt you anymore?"

"Thanks to you." Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she finally closed the distance between us and grasped my hands. Finally feeling that she was actually real brought a sob from my lips and I threw my arms around her.

"I saw you and Dez…and I thought I was dreaming." A tentative hand came up to rub the small of my back. "And I knew I couldn't leave yet…not when you still needed me. After all, you tend to get yourself into trouble. So, I waited here for you."

"Where is here?" I sniffed, pulling away to regard her storm grey eyes.

At that, her brows furrowed. "I am…unsure. It is a part of your mind, but it's changed. You're not well. Whatever this is…it's killing you."

I shuddered at her dark tone. "The headaches…everything…why is this happening?"

"I can't begin to tell you." Glinda shook her head, her light curls shivering. "Whatever it is, you need to get to the bottom of it." Her gaze traveled over the numerous eyes watching our every move. "And, Liz?"

"Yea?"

"When you make out with your boyfriend, mind the fangs." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Heat crept up my cheeks. "Uh…he's not my boyfriend, sis."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure if you lie long enough, you'll believe it." Glinda replied dryly. "A vampire, Liz…honestly…"

"Yea, I'm just as surprised as you." A dark chuckle escaped me.

Glinda succumbed to a rare fit of laughter at my admission, and soon we were both in stitches…as if nothing had changed at all. Once we sobered, however, she sighed. "I can't stay much longer. I've been holding on as long as possible but it's time to go."

I bit my lip hard and swallowed back a lump in my throat. "I know."

"No more tears, sis." She smiled, grabbing my shoulder forcefully. "You know how I hate that."

Swallowing back another round of tears, I nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Seeya." Glinda's hand slowly dropped from my shoulder. "And do me a favor? Take your time."

As quickly as she came, my sister vanished into the dark, leaving me alone with the eyes. Loneliness swooped in, and I found it difficult to obey her last request. Whether she was real or not…I felt the need to honor it. Clenching my fists, I forced the grief back as my nails bit into my palms. My sister could finally rest…and that's all that mattered.

 _Now to get out of here…Alucard?_ I called out to the eyes observing me from all sides, but no one answered.

A chill had crept into my skin as I sat down cross-legged on the ground, and I rubbed my hands over my shoulders. Maybe this is what death felt like. After all, people didn't get to speak to dead loved ones on a regular basis. Or maybe Alucard had finally driven me bat shit crazy. Both could be likely.

The sound of water dripping onto the floor suddenly grabbed my attention. It was a steady sound…like a leaky faucet. I stood up, ignoring the dull ache in the back of my head and sought out the subtle noise. The eyes seemed to move aside as I passed, the pupils widening like a predator watching their prey. Finally, I spotted the source of the drip. Dark crimson blood fell from an unknown source and had begun to pool on the floor.

 _"Drink."_ A familiar commanding voice issued from all directions.

"I can't." I argued, though my muscles so badly wanted to respond. My stomach twisted at how my mind longed for me to crouch in the blood and coat my tongue in it.

 _"You must."_ Alucard urged. _"I know you don't want to die."_

He was right. I didn't want to die…but I simply couldn't do _this_. "No."

 _"So stubborn. Do you expect me to honor your pride? Were you dashed from existence before my eyes, I would drag you back one way or another."_ The threat was very clear in his deadly tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped and took a step back from the spreading puddle of blood. "Don't paint me into a corner, Alucard! There's always a choice. It doesn't have to be this way!"

 _"Then you're an idiot. Sometimes we have little choice. It's just the way it is. You don't have the power to change that."_ He snarled back at me, and I could picture him baring his fangs in frustration. I'd struck a nerve there.

"Because you won't give me a chance!" I argued adamantly. "You're so caught up in wanting to die that you won't see any alternative. I don't want to do this anymore. Dammit, I care about you!"

 _"As I for you. Which is why you are the only one who can accomplish the task I've laid before you."_

"I won't!" I hissed back, feeling more like a petulant child now than a grown woman. "I'll go where you can't reach me."

 _"And I will pursue you. There will be nowhere safe for you to hide. You made a deal, Elizabeth, and I will see it closed before I let you slip from my grasp."_ This time, I could practically see the malicious grin on his face as his voice purred in my ear.

Fighting with the strange urge to lunge forward and lap up the blood, I took several more steps back. I was reminded subtly of a conversation I'd once had with Glinda.

 _"What if we're ever forced to kill humans?" I had asked, kicking a rock up the trail we were hiking on._

 _Glinda hesitated for a long few moments, her expression contemplative. "It's us or them, right? We have to go home to our families, sis. In the end, are you really going to hold back just because their deaths might make you question your morals?"_

 _"But still…there's always another choice, isn't there?" I bit down on my lip, disturbed by the grim turn of the conversation._

 _"Don't be naïve. It doesn't suit you. We like to think there's always another choice, but in reality, it just doesn't work that way. Best you figure that out now." She advised, turning stern grey eyes on me. "Life isn't a fairytale. We don't always get what we want."_

I closed my eyes in denial. On this, Glinda had to be wrong. There had to be some other way around this. It was becoming rapidly apparent that these feelings I'd been harboring were much more than I originally feared. And if that were so, I'd never lay a hand on him. But Alucard would never let me have peace.

 _Then would it be so horrible to give in?_ A little voice in the back of my head whispered tantalizingly as I fixated on the rapidly pooling blood. Was it really that simple?

And then it occurred to me. It could be simple…but not for me. I'd lose myself. Perhaps Seras had been able to retain the person she had once been, but there was a part of me that would be consumed by power. I knew that part of me…and I'd never liked her. She was my pride…the selfish entity that wouldn't rest until everyone was brought to heel. Perhaps Alucard was right…maybe we were more alike than I thought.

Electricity crackled in the air around me, sending white-hot tendrils zipping through the air. My hair rose up from the energy building inside me. The dull ache in my head grew sharp. "So I guess that means we're at an impasse? I won't kill you, but you won't let me have peace till I do."

 _"I am very patient, dearest."_

"It's not my strongest virtue. But for you, I'll make an exception." The eyes surrounding me blinked in unison, as if to acknowledge my challenge. With one last look at the offered blood, I turned the other way.

Consciousness demanded my release from the prison of my mind, and I felt the ethereal tug. It was time to face the music. Whatever happened next…at least I knew it would be my own decision, for better or for worse.

Stark white light flooded through the darkness, and the ever-watchful eyes finally closed.

 **AN:**

 **Alright, so posting this before leaving on vacation did not happen. So for that, I'm sorry. Had some birthdays to celebrate last week, including my own, plus my nephew's baseball game. So yea, it's been a little crazy lately.**

 **alexandriasutherland98: Hope this answers your question! I was planning on addressing that, but just needed the right moment.**

 **Velourian Spirit: Aw, thanks so much! You made my day, seriously!**

 **Let me know if there's anymore questions or concerns. There's still quite a bit more to come, so bear with me! Thank you all for being patient with me so far.**

 **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28: Coming to Terms_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"What were you thinking!? The circumstances could have been far worse than you could have ever imagined! You were merely lucky they didn't bite Elis." Integra roared from her place behind her desk, hands spread out on the expensive wood as she leaned towards me. Her good eye pierced through me like a shard of ice. I'd been reduced to the size of a mere ant under her harsh glare. "You _do_ understand what would have been necessary had that happened?"

I flinched at her cool logic. Elis would have been turned into a ghoul…and I would have had to personally pull the trigger on him. The horror that enveloped me at the mere thought only reinforced my self-loathing. "Yes." I croaked weakly.

"We must _always_ remain vigilant. Our enemies do not wait for us to be ready." She continued, straightening up to pace in aggravation. A few ragged coughs escaped her, but I didn't dare ask her to sit down.

Surprisingly, Walter had been the one to brief her on what had occurred at the club. Elis had awoken before me but hadn't remembered much. I had yet to see him. Integra practically hauled me out of bed the moment I'd regained my senses, much to the protest of Dr. Howard, who seemed convinced I'd had some kind of head trauma. She'd been shouting at me for what felt like hours now, much to her lungs' delight I'm sure. But, I deserved every word.

The memory of the blood trickling from my ear paled in comparison to the very real possibility of what could have happened had I gotten to Elis a second later. Never mind if I dropped dead within the hour. I couldn't be responsible for anyone else's death. I needed to be better, if I planned to play a part in leading Hellsing.

"Do not ever put me through that again." Her voice had finally lowered to a whisper as she turned to look out the window. And somehow, it was infinitely more painful than listening to her rant at me.

No number of apologies would be sufficient in this situation, so I held my tongue against the urge. Integra's disappointment cut through me like a steel knife. I'd fucked up…bad. "Has our guest spilled anything yet?"

After several long moments of silence, Integra finally turned and seated herself with a steadying breath. "The freak refuses to speak until she has an audience with you. I can only imagine why."

"Both she and the other one called me their 'sister'." My nose bunched up at even the thought of having something in common with those manipulative witches. "She seemed convinced that I was of some value to her 'Master'."

We shared a look as another beat of silence pervaded. One could hear a pin drop across the manor as we both seemed to process that at the same time.

"You can't honestly believe that they were…what…the _Brides_?" I lowered my voice to a whisper, feeling ridiculous just thinking it. "They're supposed to be dead."

"Not dead, hiding. My father attempted to trace their whereabouts once upon a time but was unsuccessful. Odd that they would choose now to resurface." She mused, narrowing her eye at me. "Why do I get the feeling you've been hiding something?"

A lump formed in my throat. I'd been trying to avoid the whole conversation, but since she was already displeased with me, it probably wouldn't hurt to stoke the flames a little. "What have you heard?"

"Enough. I'd rather hear it from the source." She dismissed me, and I gulped back nausea at actually having to say it.

"I'm going to kill Damien…" I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Actually, Seras was the first to approach me on the matter. She's more observant than you give her credit for." Integra explained, folding her hands on the desk. If she ever looked more like she needed a cigar, I had yet to see it. This wouldn't be a comfortable topic for either of us.

"Oh God. That's even worse." Mortification had the heat creeping up my neck.

"It's worse than I feared." My mother murmured, suddenly rising from her seat. "ALUCARD!"

Despite the state of her lungs, her voice still cut deep into my hungover brain like a finely-honed dagger. "No! It's not like that!" I insisted, rising unsteadily. A wince passed my lips as my pants chafed against my leg at the action. Last night's drunken escapade had been enough to dull the pain of the tender skin, but it had only been a temporary relief. "We're not…ugh…it's complicated!"

As if to make the situation worse, the vampire in question phased through the wall with a lazy smile on his lips. "You called me, Master?"

A muscle in Integra's jaw twitched at Alucard's nonchalant attitude. I could tell she was two quick steps away from shooting the smirking vampire in the head. And knowing her, it wouldn't stop when he got back up. In my mind's eye, I could picture her leisurely loading her revolver for the next several hours and planting one in him the second he regenerated.

 _You might want to run._ I advised him silently, shooting a glance at Integra's twitching fingers.

"Explain yourselves." She demanded, her icy blue eye cutting into us both.

"Well I…uh…he…" My brain struggled to make the connection with my mouth. For God's sake, it wasn't like we were fucking!

"It's quite simple. The Slayer agreed to a bond with me." Alucard replied as if the whole situation was just an amusement to him.

Integra's sharp gaze cut to me, and I balked. Scowling, I glared up at Alucard. "Thanks, Judas!" He'd effectively taken the situation and turned it back on me. _You little sneak…_

"Is this true?" She questioned me, her tone neutral but her eye blazing like blue fire.

Not trusting my voice enough to speak, I simply nodded. The vampire's grin widened at my admission, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a five-year-old. "I haven't crossed any lines with your dearest daughter."

I couldn't help the withering look I sent him. _Depends on where you're drawing your lines._

For her part, Integra looked conflicted. Oh yes, the boiling rage was there, ready to burn anyone stupid enough to get too close. However, there was another emotion lingering in the set of her brow that I couldn't place. "You may go, Elizabeth."

I blinked at her abrupt dismissal, but I sensed she had plenty to say to Alucard. Her reaction wasn't totally out of the norm. Didn't parents worry who their children got involved with all the time?

 _It's not the same and you know it._ The little voice in the back of my head reminded me as I turned to leave. Even I didn't know what to make of our…trysts? Was that the correct word? Somehow 'boyfriend' didn't sound right, but 'lover' was even worse.

The dull ache in my head reminded me of the vision I'd seen while I was out. Glinda's ominous words still hung over my head like a storm cloud. Something was killing me, but what? My healing insured there wasn't a lot that would kill me aside from maybe a bullet to my brain or heart. I wasn't a regenerator, that much was certain. Between the chafing of my sore leg and the healing gouges on my shoulder, I didn't feel supernatural. But Az's experiments had ensured a ridiculous lifetime for me.

 _Your connection…Alucard nearly begged you to drink._

I nearly tripped down the stairs before I managed to grab hold of the railing. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. It would explain why I felt so out of sorts. The connection between us…could it be causing the headaches? The strange bleeding? Dr. Howard said I had been exhibiting symptoms similar to those of someone with sudden trauma to the head. And ever since Az forced me to wake Alucard from the nightmare, things had taken a turn for the worse. Slayers were never meant to bond with their enemy. It was possible that my body was rejecting Alucard's presence. It wasn't inconceivable, especially considering my body's response to the Alpha's saliva in my bloodstream.

Fighting to control my rapidly beating heart, I sat down on the top stair and looked down at my hands. The blonde succubi's words wormed into my head as dread settled into the pit of my stomach like an iron stone.

 _"My former Master will tire of you eventually…as he did with us. There is but one thing that will break his hold over you now."_

He tossed them aside a long time ago. I supposed that was to be expected. After you look at the same thing for that long, you were bound to get bored. And I knew how dangerous a bored Alucard was. So, was I nothing but a passing fancy for him? The thought alone sent sparks zipping between my fingertips.

My options were dwindling…just as Alucard had said. I needed to speak with the remaining sisters…try to find out how I can stop this from spiraling out of control.

Resolved in my decision, I hoisted myself back to my feet and stepped lightly downstairs. Lord knew how I could get into contact with Anna again. More than likely, she would find me. She had to have some motivation to approach me. The freak didn't seem like the fighting type, so it was a big risk on her part. Integra couldn't know that I planned to track her down. She'd make me take Seras with me, and that could potentially ruin everything.

The draculina in question was thankfully fast asleep as I crept by her room to find her coffin lid firmly shut. Good, this would make questioning the bride easier. An adjacent door to Alucard's was slightly ajar, and Walter stood before it.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He greeted me with a crisp bow.

"Morning. Mother put you on guard duty?" I asked curiously.

"Much to her displeasure, yes." The former retainer's voice dropped, and I could tell it bothered him that his presence was so contested.

"She'll come around. Has our guest given you any trouble?" Leaning around the vampire butler, I peered into the darkness beyond.

"Certainly not. I've made sure of that." His lips twisted into a dangerous smirk as he pulled his wires with his teeth.

I grinned in response. "Great. I'm going to have some words with her. Stay close." _It wouldn't hurt to have some outside advice here. Walter hadn't defeated Alucard…but he'd gotten the closest and lived to tell the tale._

With that in mind, I stepped into the room, allowing my eyes to adjust to the inky blackness. A shuffling in the corner drew my attention to the bride, still wearing the dress from last night. Her eyes blazed with hatred as I drew closer.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous this morning. So, tell you what: I'll give you three tries to answer my questions truthfully. If you fuck up or lie, I'll have Walter peel the flesh from your bones."

The bride hissed in indignation. "Melisse's death was unforgivable. May you rot in your early grave, Phoenix!"

I rolled my eyes. "Honey, no one gives a shit what you think. Maybe you should've thought twice about kidnapping my friend. By the way, that's strike one. Want to try for two?"

She scowled, but smartly held her wicked tongue.

"Good. Now, you're going to tell me how you knew who I was and why you felt the need to attack me." I demanded, drawing close enough for her to get an eyeful of the pistol strapped to my waist.

Holding my gaze with bared teeth, she finally answered. "Master hasn't bonded with another since _her_. We wanted to find you…help you drink."

"Guess that was your first mistake." I remarked. "Who's 'her'?"

The bride cocked her head to the side curiously. "The only one who got away…who freed herself from the curse."

My eyes closed of their own accord. She was a shadow that would always be hanging over my head…making me question all the emotions I'd felt from Alucard's connection. "Mina."

"That's right. You're quicker than I thought." She remarked with a twisted smile. "Master only ever loved her." A dark expression of pure jealously twisted her beautiful features. "And he'll cast you aside too…provided you don't fall over dead first."

My heart clenched in agony at the thought, surprising me with the intensity of the feeling. "What makes you think I'm going to die?"

The bride scoffed. "We can feel your conflict. If you remain idle much longer, it'll be too late."

"Why does this even concern you?" I leveled her with a glare. "Alucard obviously doesn't care about you. So why try to help me?"

A harsh trilling laugh escaped her ruby lips. "Help you? Oh no, dear. Your presence merely drew us out. Melisse and I wanted to see the withered husk of a woman you would become if you drank. Perhaps Anna would be more to your liking. She was never fond of our Master."

Keeping my expression neutral was becoming difficult. Every single word sliced me open inside and laid bare my fears. I wouldn't ever be anything more than an amusing interest to him. My teeth bit down harshly on my tongue until I tasted the coppery tang of blood. The bride, smelling the blood, grinned at my expense.

Her harpy laughter drove me over the edge within a few seconds. Time slowed as I pulled out my pistol and pressed the muzzle against her forehead.

I didn't even hear the gun go off when blood spattered the opposite wall and dust swirled up into my face. With a shaking hand, I dropped the gun and knelt in the ashes. Dry sobs escaped despite my efforts to keep them back.

Behind me, the door protested against its hinges and light footsteps neared me. A hand on my shoulder made me jerk in surprise before I realized it was Walter.

The former retainer knelt down until he was eye level with me. There was a softness to his harsh grey eyes that I hadn't seen before. My shoulders shook as he helped me up and handed me my weapon. "Elizabeth?"

"Yea?" I asked, swallowing back the tremor in my voice.

"If I may be of some help to you, do not hesitate to call." He offered, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Too hurt to say anything else, I simply nodded, and he made his silent exit. Patting my hands on my thighs to reign in my emotions, I stole out of the basement. I needed to get out of here for a while…get this bullshit off my chest.

Ignoring Dr. Howard's call for me from the second floor, I threw open the doors and made my way to the garages. Throwing the tarp off my Ducatti, I swung my leg over with an audible wince and revved the engine, taking off towards the old house.

I didn't know what I expected to find there. Most of our things had been cleared out after Desiree and I left. But, it felt comforting to stand on the cheap kitchen floor and survey the place I'd called home for so long. Life was simpler then. None of us were caught up in the plots of demons or vampires…we were just glorified mercenaries.

Running my hands over the frayed ends of the well-loved couch, I was reminded of all the afternoons spent talking shit over drinks. God, Alex had the best stories.

 _"No fucking way! You're so full of shit." Desiree crowed between bouts of laughter, nearly spilling her drink in the process._

 _"It's true!" Alex sat up with a wide grin, hazel eyes sparkling with humor._

 _"Just finish the story. The suspense is killing me." Glinda peered over the top of her book. She'd barely touched her drink, but judging by the wry smile on her lips, she was having as much fun as we were._

 _"Well, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the mutt stumbles back into the gas valve!"_

 _"No!" I squawked in horror. "What did you do?!"_

 _"What any self-respecting slayer does when shit hits the fan…run like hell!" She replied before tipping back the last of her beer. "Place went up faster than a roman candle. Scorched my best slayer coat but damn…I've never seen that many charred beastie bits…"_

 _The entire room exploded with laughter and praises. "A toast then, to well-done wolf?" Desiree cocked a blonde eyebrow before beer bottles clinked together._

"Feels just like old times doesn't it?"

Even without the telltale warming in my chest from her presence, I would know Desiree's sharp, confident gait anywhere. "Yea."

Her boots clicked dully against the floor before she came to stand beside me, her light blue eyes regarding the room sorrowfully. "I saw you take off. Figured you could probably use a friend."

A huff of frustration escaped me, and I fell backwards onto the couch. "I'm trapped…I'm trapped and isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

Desiree kept silent as I unloaded the secrets that had weighed so heavily on my chest. Her expression changed as my confession continued, and eventually she stood. Fear lodged itself in my chest as I worried that I'd driven her away before she sat down by my side and gathered me into her arms. Muffled sobs escaped me as I soaked the sleeve of her shirt.

"I don't know what to do." I confessed.

"Damn…you really fucked up this time, Liz." Desiree sighed, her words harsh but her tone soft. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." The admission came easily. I hadn't considered the consequences of letting Alucard into my life. Though, there was a big chance it wouldn't have made a difference had I been smart enough to refuse his bite. I'd eventually have to face him before my death anyway. Because that's what it boiled down to: I didn't trust him not to turn on humanity when he was inevitably released. I wouldn't leave someone else to clean up my mess. "But nothing's changed. We're slayers, Dez, it's our job. And Alucard was always Hellsing's responsibility."

"This isn't going to be just another contract. He's the No Life King for a reason." She reminded me.

"That's why I can't do this alone. If I lose my nerve, I need to make sure someone else will pick up the slack." I explained.

"Christ, Liz…do you even know what you're saying?" Desiree pulled back with eyes wide and jaw slack.

"No one is truly immortal. Abraham and the others were able to do it, so why not us? Hell, they practically _gave_ us the method to stop him." Standing, I began to pace rapidly across the room. My mind was beginning to clear…wiping away my uncertainty. It had to be done. Alucard and Glinda were right, as usual. Though, the pain of that admission still cut me to the core, it was freeing to settle my mind.

"You know how insane this sounds, right?" My friend questioned, watching my pacing with a wary expression. "No one's been able to pull this off. Don't you think there was a reason Abraham didn't destroy him? Maybe he can't be killed."

I bit my lip. It had been a concern of mine for a while now, but I hadn't given it much thought. If I was being honest with myself, I hoped it was just because Abraham was just as crazy as the Count. But Desiree had a strong point. "I don't think he would have asked me to do this if it was impossible. Still, do you really want to imagine what he will do if he gets free on his own? Think about it."

Desiree's expression darkened. "I don't want to. You're right. What do you plan to do?"

"I need time to search through Abraham's journals…anything that can help us do this. We'll need more help too." Walter came to mind, but I would need to keep him at arm's length. It bothered me that his obsession still might be consuming him. Damien was an obvious choice but would take convincing. Elis had a long road of recovery ahead of him, but Damien wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut about it. So, excluding the pilot was out of the question. Sloan had been watching me too carefully over the past few days to keep out of the loop either.

That made six of us. One would need an army to kill Alucard, but I couldn't afford that. If five outstanding humans could cripple the Count, then so would we.

"Won't he read your mind and find out what we're doing?" Desiree shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"He can, but I can fight it. It won't be easy. I've gotten better at keeping him out." I tapped my forehead with a smirk.

"Then, I'm with you…whatever it takes." She promised. "Guess they'll have to write a new book about us, huh?"

"Trying to be the hero?" I teased, trying to lighten the enormity of the situation.

In a characteristic move, Desiree rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't have to try."

I memorized her face in that moment. If things went south, I didn't want to think of what might happen. It wasn't my job to protect her, she could do that fine on her own. The others too had what it took. But I recognized that there was a big possibility every single one of us could die. Confronting my own morality had never been difficult for me. I'd acknowledged that my job could one day kill me. Slayers often didn't live past the age of 50. "We'll meet here again when I finish my research. It's out of the way, and the vampires won't bother us here."

"Won't Seras be a problem?" She rose from the couch and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. We'll need to keep her away from the manor when we do this." My teeth found the inside of my cheek and bit down. This would hurt her, there wasn't any way around that. But would she turn on me?

"That's a shame. I like her." Desiree mused.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. "Yea, me too." Seras was the best of us with a much kinder heart. In fact, she was more human than most humans. This fight wouldn't be without collateral. I just hoped I wouldn't be forced to hurt her any more than I already had to.

"I need to head back…apologize to Elis." I sighed, already dreading returning to the manor.

"Knowing him, he's already forgiven you. The boy has it bad for you." Desiree nudged my shoulder with hers. "You should give him a chance."

"I'll focus on that if we win this fight." I snorted.

" _When_ we win this fight, I expect to be planning your wedding." She teased.

With a new purpose in mind, we headed back to the manor. Now, I stood before Elis's door, fidgeting as I debated what to say to him. Part of me hoped he was angry. I more than deserved it.

Finally, I put on my brass balls long enough to knock on the door. A muffled 'come in' sounded from within, and I slowly edged the door open with an audible creak. Elis was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows with an IV in the crook of his elbow. Despite his still pale pallor, his eyes lit up as he spotted me, and a slow grin stretched across his lips. "Now there's the woman I wanted to see. Gotta love the reverse damsel in distress situation, eh?"

His jovial mood despite his injured state jabbed at the guilt weighing on my heart. "You shouldn't. I'm the reason you're in here."

"I'm in here because you saved my worthless arse." Elis's grin hadn't faltered. "Come here, Liz."

I seated myself in the chair next to his bed. "How are you, really?"

"All in all, you were the one who got beat up harder than me. I just lost more blood."

I glared at the injured pilot, ignoring the pulsing ache in my side that agreed with him. "Elis…be straight with me."

His grin faltered only slightly, and his warm brown eyes shifted away from me momentarily. "My pride took a hit, that's all."

"Dammit, that wasn't your fault. One of them even had me in her clutches. It isn't easy to fight off succubi, Elis. Shit, you put a bullet in the other one. If anything, you saved me." I grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm weak…they kept filling my head with crap. God, I didn't even think about you until you came barging into the room." Elis's complexion took on a green tone as he remembered.

"You're not weak." I scooted closer. "I should've been paying more attention."

Elis sighed, wincing when the action must have jostled the bandage at the base of his throat. "Guess we could both stand to be better."

I smiled. "Guess so."

"I take it Sir Integra tore you a new one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And then some." I admitted with a shaky laugh. "At this rate, she'll be writing me out of the will. I'll have to get back in the contract game."

"Nah." Elis waved me off weakly. "And if she does, we'll be mercs together."

I snorted at the imagery. "Only if you purchase a private jet so we can fly in style."

"I can work with that." He winked playfully.

His light humor reminded me of the grisly job ahead of me and I sobered. "I'm going to need your help soon. I can't go into details yet. But its big."

The Hellsing pilot picked up on my severe tone. "I'm in your corner, don't forget it. Once I'm out of here, I'm all yours, Ryder."

The continued support I received from him was baffling to say the least. He was a much better person than me. "I'll keep you in the loop. Relay the message to Damien when he swings by at dinner. But tell no one else."

He nodded seriously, and I excused myself to find Sloan. I'd be back later after I brought Integra her tea. I checked the shooting range first, finding only a couple soldiers there. His room was empty as well. Notably, Wess was absent from his room as well.

It wasn't until I checked the courtyard in the back that I found them sparring with each other. So much for catching the burly Elder alone.

Wess had filled out considerably since the last time I'd laid eyes on him. Clearly the meals Hellsing provided were agreeing with him. His visage was calmer now…more focused. He looked less like a walking corpse and more like a slayer now. The relief I felt was immediate. He'd bounce back just like me.

"Bring that stance in. There!" Sloan bellowed as he swung his block-sized fist at the younger slayer, missing him by mere centimeters. "Anticipate!"

Sweating profusely, Wess ducked and weaved away from the Elder's attacks. The kid was quick, I had to give him that. He retaliated with a swift elbow to Sloan's kidney.

"Good!" Sloan coughed, sporting a wide grin. "Now you're getting it!" The hulking Elder spotted me then and waved me over. "Ryder, show the boy what a real slayer's made of!"

I chuckled at his exuberance. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. You mind?"

His earthy eyes observed my expression long enough to pick up on my meaning. "Alright. Wess, keep practicing the move I taught you. I want it perfect when I come back."

"Perfect…right…" Wess panted with an exasperated look on his face.

Sloan fell into step beside me as I walked up the path away from the manor. I needed to be out of earshot of nosey vampires. "What's this about?" He grumbled when I finally came to a stop beside my forge. It had gone cold for quite some time. I hadn't had the time to tinker as I once planned.

"I need your help." I began, casting my gaze over the singed stone of the forge.

"Gonna have to be a little bit more specific." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants.

"We need to kill a vampire." It hadn't been my intention to be too vague, but I couldn't be too careful.

"Doesn't sound too hard. But this ain't like you. You're not the type to ask for help." Sloan deftly pointed out, reaching up to itch at his bearded chin.

"Normally I wouldn't. But this isn't a normal vampire."

Sloan's complexion paled as my words seemed to set in. "You can't be serious."

"Why would I joke about this?" I questioned him.

"Because I'm wondering if you need your damn head examined." The Elder gushed, running a hand through the thick hair adorning his head.

"I know how this sounds…"

"Do you? A few months ago, you were using him like a pet." His brows furrowed and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

The guilt stabbed my chest once more at the reminder of my devastating mistake. "I made a mistake…ok? But this may be the only chance we have at making it right. If he gets free, it won't just be us that suffer."

"What does your mother think of that?"

That there was the kicker. I didn't want Integra to know about this. No doubt she already suspected my plans but still. "She's on a strict need to know basis."

"You think that's smart?" He asked, still clearly unsure of the whole situation.

"Nothing I'm about to do will be considered smart by any sane person, Sloan." I replied dryly. "Integra even knows this was a long time coming."

"So, why keep it from her?" The Elder pressed.

"Because she cares about him!" I gushed, running my hands through my hair and tugging on the roots. "She might hide it well, but she does. Just let this stay between us for now. I'll have to tell her eventually, but not now."

Sloan looked as if he wanted to argue, but simply pressed his lips in a thin line. "I hope you have a plan."

"Working on it." I grumbled, not looking forward to the hours I would spend with my head buried in Abraham's journals. Plus, the added bonus of keeping Alucard out of my business.

That would be the real challenge. The constant dull ache in my head pulsed as if to reinforce that fact. I wondered if he would try to stop me or be delighted that I was finally going to give him what he wanted. Maybe a little bit of both, knowing him. At least that was a tiny comfort to me…knowing this was what he wanted all along.

The pain evoked from thinking about how he'd never wanted me was still fresh, and pushing it away wasn't as simple as I wanted it to be. I bit my lip from the rush of anger at how he'd played me. Even worse, was how easily I'd fallen for it. A slayer should know better. _I_ should know better.

"Are you ready for the Round Table meeting tomorrow?" Sloan asked, pulling me from the dark thoughts swirling around in my head.

"As ready as ever. How many have agreed to meet?" I couldn't let myself be hopeful, but this could be really good news for the slayers back home.

"Still divided, but Olivia and Varris are doing the best they can. I've been making calls, but your best bet is making a big impression on them tomorrow. Gossip spreads fast." He advised. "Knock their socks off, then they'll listen. You know how stubborn we are."

A smile came unbidden to my face. "As mules."

We were forced to part when a soldier interrupted. I recognized him from the gate. Colin. "Sir Integra wishes to see you."

"Thanks, Colin." I smiled at the baby-faced soldier, then turned to address Sloan. "I'll be in touch."

With that in mind, I returned to Integra's office to find her sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked like she'd aged another five years, and I knew it was my admission that was to blame.

"I don't envy you." She rasped, lifting her head to regard me. "He's a stubborn pest."

Her jest had my lips twitching in amusement. "I know. I'd say that's what makes him charming, but that's not entirely true. I'm sorry I kept this from you." Slowly, I sat down beside her. I berated myself for not noticing that she'd lost weight again. I imagined the pain must drive away the appetite.

"You don't have to apologize. I haven't exactly been the model parent, now have I?" She snorted.

"I doubt anyone is a 'model' parent." I argued. "If its any consolation, I think you're doing fine."

She snorted. "You're beginning to sound like Seras."

"I'll consider that a compliment. You're lucky to have her." I smiled at the mention of the blonde-haired draculina. I'd forever be grateful that she was with my mother when she was alone. "But I sense parenting isn't what this is about?"

"How astute of you." Integra replied, voice brimming with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Does old age equate to irritability too? Come on, out with it."

"I worry that I will not leave you with the adequate tools to run this organization when I'm gone." She admitted, her azure eye glazed as if lost in thought.

Her uncertainty was telling. She'd always seemed so sure of herself. This likely had to do with the fact that her father had died so early in her life. I couldn't imagine being faced with running the organization now, let alone at 13. "You've been doing the best you can. But you can't prepare for everything. I won't be doing this alone." A smile took hold as I remembered Integra's advice to seek out Gregory Penwood if I ever needed help. The poor man had hurriedly stammered out a fearful admission that he hoped she didn't need any more helicopters. I wondered how many helicopters one woman could need. Nervous though he may be, his heart seemed to be in the right place. Sir Mullen too had become a rather avid supporter of mine. Jury was still out for the rest of the Round Table, but I imagined I'd win them over with trust and time.

"That isn't my primary concern, though I have considered it." Integra mused. "I worry what this job will do to you."

My smile faltered. I could hazard a guess at what she referred to. "I won't lie, the Conclave incident changed me. I've never…hurt anyone who didn't readily deserve it."

"You didn't kill those men, Elizabeth."

"I may as well have." I closed my eyes. "It was my order after all. My hands are already stained, Integra. No sense in worrying about that now."

My mother let out a heavy sigh, coughing when the action brought forth a grimace. "It's my job to worry. Allow me this indulgence."

"I'm ok." I insisted, picking up one of her hands and holding it firmly when she tried to pull it away. "And I'll be ok when it comes time for me to…to make it on my own." Tears flooded my eyes, and I looked away. She wouldn't be talking like this if she wasn't feeling like shit. My time of reckoning was drawing ever closer. I dreaded losing her. It felt like I was grasping at the edge of a cliff. I had all the support I needed, and yet, it wouldn't make up for not having her in my life anymore.

"If you're anything like your father, that won't ever be in doubt." Integra's lips curled into a slight smile.

"You mean, if I'm anything like _you_." I grinned in response. "If I can channel an iota of your self-assuredness, I think I'll be fine. Since we both know I'm not intimidating enough to make grown men pee their pants at the sight of me yet."

"I can assure you, no one has ever soiled their pants in my presence. Damien has a flair for the absurd most days." The Iron Maiden scoffed.

Of course, I had to disagree. She didn't know how terrifying she looked leaning back in her chair…smirking like she held all the power and you didn't. Absurd as it sounded, I knew Death had its hands full with this one.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing would not be so easily taken.

 **AN:**

 **Whew, it's past my bedtime right now! But, I got on a writing kick and surprise! I got a chapter out in reasonable time this week. Good thing too, because I've got a busy weekend ahead.**

 **steph557: In regards to the leg issue, I didn't touch on it much simply because of her distraction of being drunk and worried for Elis. I agree, burns suck and take time to heal, especially if said burns were caused by literal lava. I apologize if it seemed like I was sweeping it under the rug. It wasn't my intention. The wounds should still be rather sore, as indicated by the pain she experienced just wearing pants. Thanks for pointing that out though. Oh, and thanks so much for the kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Bit of an emotional chapter there...sorry bout that. Let me know what you all think so far! And as always, special thanks to both the newcomers and those that have been with me since posting chapter 1. You all are amazing. Thank you.**

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29: Merciful Control_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"Members of the Convention of Twelve, may I present the representatives of the new Slayer community, Elders Savos, Aster, Brady, Williamson, Powell, and Rutherford." Sloan pointed to each of the individuals on the wide television screen as he introduced them.

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice." Integra stood and addressed the entire room.

A man with a bald head seated at the end of the long table on the screen rose from his chair. His mocha skin matched the woman seated to his left, Elder Aster. "We could hardly ignore a summons from Sir Hellsing herself. However, we feel inclined to inform you that we are no longer affiliated with the Conclave name. From here onward we shall be known as the North American Slayer Federation or NASF."

"Very well, then you will be addressed as such, Elder Savos." Integra conceded, turning her attention to me. That was my cue. I rose stiffly from my seat, resisting the urge to yank at the blue cravat tied around my neck. My mother thought it was a wise decision to start dressing the part of a Hellsing.

 _"You're kidding me…I can't move around in this damn suit!" I fidgeted with the cravat pinned with a silver cross._

 _"Stop complaining." Integra's lips twitched at my expense._

 _"Seras doesn't have to be subjected to this bullshit, so why me?" Pointing an accusing finger at the giggling draculina, I scowled._

 _"Seras is technically a servant. You are not." She reminded me, turning a glittering eye to the vampiress and smiling broadly as if the entire situation was hilarious._

 _A growl came unbidden to my lips as I released the knot of the cravat with a frustrated huff. "This outfit makes me want to scold a Catholic child."_

 _Of course, Alucard couldn't stand to wait outside any longer and melted out of the wall. He removed his orange-tinted glasses with a smirk to eye me up and down. "Noisy as ever. Feeling uncomfortable, I take it?"_

 _"What do you think?" I gave him a withering look. This had punishment written all over it. Integra knew I hated dress clothes. Of course, I should count my lucky stars she didn't make me wear an actual dress._

 _"I like it." Seras smiled, her bubbly attitude making me feel slightly better. "Don't you think she looks nice, Master?"_

 _Alucard's impossibly crimson eyes surveyed me from head to toe once more…almost leaving a trail of heat on my skin as his gaze lingered on my throat much too long for my liking. "Yes…nice…" His tone suggested he thought much more, but his attempt to penetrate my mind and tell me fell flat as I blocked him._

And now here I stood, in front of the eyes of both the Convention of Twelve and the Elders…with a vampire incessantly prodding at my head. _God, does he ever give up?_ "Elders, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Elizabeth Ryder-Hellsing."

"You have the floor Miss Hellsing." Elder Aster extended a welcoming hand my way, and dipped her head respectfully.

"Thank you." I reserved a smile for the woman. "I have asked for this meeting to bring up a proposition. For years, the Conclave separated the slayers from the Hellsing Organization, much to the detriment of us all. Recent events have made it clear to me that we cannot continue to shut each other out. The wealth of information we could learn from working together could prove invaluable to civilian protection. I come before you today to propose a true alliance between the NASF and the Hellsing Organization."

A woman with sharp arresting features rose to address me first. Elder Powell. "Forgive us for not being so keen on jumping into alliances. Recent events have not been so kind to us."

"I know your confidence must have been shaken. What was discovered in the Conclave Vaults has shaken all of us. But what I propose isn't a melding of our organizations. We will both still operate individually. I simply ask for more communication between us. I would like to avoid such conflicts as the Conclave Tower in the future." I bit my lip, tasting the bitter guilt on my tongue. Alucard's eyes flickered to mine from his spot leaning against the wall in the corner.

"While we're on the subject, perhaps you could explain why you felt the need to condemn innocent lives to death." Elder Williamson, a red-haired man nearing his forties glared at me from his seat.

"How were we to know they were innocent? My cousin worked in the Tower, but never said a word about their activities. In my opinion, their compliance makes them just as liable." Elder Aster protested, turning bottle-green eyes towards Elder Williamson.

"Perhaps, but did the entire SWAT team deserve to die as well, Ryder?" Williamson challenged me. "You have no regard for human life, and therefore should not even be considered at this table."

Sir Mullen visibly bristled beside me, his greying eyebrows pulling together as he rose from his chair. "Pardon, but there was significant evidence the executives in the Tower were well aware of Dr. Azazel's activities."

"What evidence?" Williamson snarled. " _She_ burned all the evidence!"

"Actually, that isn't entirely true." Integra interjected. "My servant was able to glean that many in the Tower were not entirely clueless. Even without significant detail, no one questioned when the good doctor kidnapped children off the street."

"No one could possibly know that for sure." Elder Brady, a blonde haired man only a few years my senior spoke up.

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Brady curved an eyebrow as Alucard pushed himself off the wall and came to stand beside me.

A noticeable chill fell over the group as the Elders balked at the smirking vampire. "Those who do not intervene are equally guilty…nothing more than dogs. And you clearly do not know what a true vampire is capable of." His smirk widened, exposing his deadly sharp teeth.

"He's right. A true vampire can glean memories from the person they feed from." I nodded in confirmation, trying to smooth over the chaos that could erupt from his appearance. "The SWAT team was unexpected, but ultimately in the way. I didn't want to hurt them, but I had good reason to believe that Az tipped them off when he fled the scene."

"You say you believe the SWAT team was being used?" Elder Astor cocked her head to the side curiously. "Perhaps he thought to slow you down."

Elder Williamson chuckled in exasperation. "What does a demon's motivations matter? The end result was still unimaginable carnage! Have you any care for the strides we had to take to cover your movements up?"

"We can all agree that the incident was an oversight on Hellsing's part, Williamson." Elder Savos smoothly intervened. "It cannot be ignored that the destruction of the Tower severely crippled Az's forces." He turned his gaze to me. "I have received reports from my scouts that there had been another group of forces waiting for a signal from the strange device you warned us about. Taking down the Tower cut him off from those werewolves. Separated and leaderless, they will make easy targets."

"That's good news." I dipped my head in acknowledgement. It was a good first step, but the rest still needed convincing. It was disturbing how easily Az could have turned the tide with the use of the communications tower.

Elder Dominic Rutherford finally spoke, his deep voice commanding the attention of the group. His ash colored hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I recognized him from the nights he came by the sanctuary to play cards with my father. He sported a few more wrinkles than before, but otherwise looked to have aged well. "We've still got quite the beastie infestation. We would be mad to turn away extra exterminators. Besides, if I know Arc's kid, we'll be just fine."

"That may be so, but how are we to know they won't try to control our operations?" Williamson narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It is not the intention of the Hellsing Organization to interfere in slayer operations. Only to provide assistance when it is needed and open up more communication to deal with threats." I replied smoothly, trying hard not to show how much I wanted to slap the stupid out of him. "I want the slayers to have their independence as much as you do, sir."

"You must acknowledge that Hellsing has been in the business of hunting vampires much longer than we have, Williamson." Elder Powell cut in gracefully. "And with experience comes valuable wisdom. Without them, we may very well be up to our necks in beasties. Or worse."

"Indeed. We were too scattered to deal with the demon on our own." Savos agreed, his brow creased in thought.

"You have given us much to think about, Elizabeth." Elder Aster dipped her head at me before rising to address the other Elders. "Shall we vote?"

Savos nodded and rose in his chair as well. "All those in favor of cooperation with the Hellsing Organization, please verbally indicate."

Aster, Rutherford, and Sloan all sent up a chorus of "aye".

"All opposed?" He raised an eyebrow at the rest of the group. It came as no surprise that Williamson wasn't too happy about the proposal. Brady and Powell might be swayed eventually.

"The tie-breaker rests with you, Elder Savos." Integra turned a contemplative gaze on the level-headed slayer.

Savos placed his hands on the table and lowered his shiny bald head in contemplation. The muscles worked in his jaw before he answered. "Aye."

Williamson looked positively livid. "You can't possibly agree to this! They may prove to be worse than the Conclave!"

"The council has spoken." Savos leveled him with a dark glare. "We will convene with the nine Elders who were unable to be present for the meeting and draw a secondary vote. For now, that is the best answer we can give."

"That's all I ask, Elder." I dipped my head respectfully. "Thank you for hearing me out."

"It was good to hear from you, Elizabeth. And you as well, Elder Maxwell." Savos smiled at the bear of a man seated across from me. "We will be in touch, Sir Integra."

The Iron Maiden simply nodded before the connection cut off. The attention of the group shifted back to her as usual reports began flowing in. I sat back and took a breath as my mother took over once more. It wasn't set in stone, but hopefully with the success of the day, the other Elders would come around. Across the table, Sloan grinned in encouragement. We were on the right track.

Minor reports of beastie activity were still higher than usual, and I blamed that on Az's cursed experiments. Though we'd stopped his movements, the ripple effect caused by how quickly the lycanthrope disease can spread continued. Another full moon was coming up in two weeks, so the threats needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. I gritted my teeth at the realization that I would have my hands full.

After the Knights filed out, I excused myself to the library. Heavy reading wasn't exactly my forte, but I would have to make an exception in this case. I'd ventured through about a quarter of the journals last time I'd had the urge, but there were several more. If ever there was a drier reading, I had yet to find it.

Flipping off the expensive shoes Integra had forced me to wear, I propped my feet up and opened the dusty leather-bound journal with a sigh.

 _June 12, 1895. Amsterdam_

 _Jonathon arrived this morning and has settled into the guest room at my insistence. Though he protested plainly his desire to avoid my servant at all costs, I have ordered him to remain sequestered in the basement for the duration of my friend's stay._

 _His help would prove vital in acquiring the appropriate property for my needs. Before retiring to bed, I managed to convince my old friend to hand over the layout of the estate. The significant capacity baffles him, to be sure, but it is all necessary. The basement levels particularly interest me as an effective setting for my experiments. Now that the monster has been brought to heel, the possibilities are endless!_

A yawn ripped through my lips despite the hour still being early. This wasn't helpful. I knew the property he intended to purchase would eventually become Hellsing Manor. I didn't need to hear about the specifics of his real estate experience.

Dropping the boring journal at my feet, I reached for one of the entries I'd read before during a late night. There was a chance I'd missed something.

And then, like divine providence, a loose piece of yellowed paper fell from between the pages, startling me as it drifted into my lap. With shaking fingers, I unfolded it and scanned the curving handwriting there.

 _January 3, 1891. Amsterdam_

 _The monster continues to defy me. Efforts to weaken him continue. It appears the weakening effect of crossing the sea has begun to wear off. Starvation is a viable option but renders the beast unable to speak after continued deprivation. Not that it matters much, because he has yet to grace me with speech. The stake remains buried in his chest where I placed it._

 _With little choice left, I have begun investigations into the school of Alchemy. I may yet come up empty handed, but I remain open minded._

 _I shall attempt to keep my findings on the matter brief. Suffice to say, the monster's coffin may prove to be the key to bringing him to heel. The inscription of the rune proved exhausting, however, I find it necessary to record the process. Now that the seal is in place, the real challenge can begin. Without the physical seals upon the beast's hands, the alchemical bindings will inevitably fail. Both must be present to be permanent._

The page fluttered from my limp fingertips as my heart skipped a beat. The coffin…so simple, and yet not. It was the contract between Alucard and the Hellsings. I'd already burned the seals on his hands…perhaps all that needed to be done now was to destroy his coffin.

That would certainly piss him off. He guarded that coffin jealously and didn't even want me near it. Which meant he needed to be away from the manor when the deed is done. The gears turned restlessly in my head as I wondered just how I'd get Alucard and Seras away from the manor long enough to do this. They shared a connection too, and Seras would come running if she sensed he was in trouble.

 _You can always quit while you're ahead. No shame in admitting you don't want to hurt your friends._ The little voice in the back of my head threw out the suggestion. It certainly had merit…if not for the fact that I couldn't guarantee everyone's safety.

 _Seras will never forgive you…can you live with that?_ The little voice continued, as if trying to push all my nervous buttons at the same time.

No, I couldn't live with that. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't even contemplate causing her pain. But these weren't normal circumstances. _If I'm going to hell, I may as well clear the path beforehand._ I couldn't think about the future. Because if I was being honest, the future for me looked rather sad. If I second guessed myself, I wouldn't go through with it.

Thankfully, that night brought a relief from my foreboding thoughts in the form of a mission. Two sizable packs of beasties had been sighted tearing through households along the countryside, leaving behind a gory trail. Integra sent me to head off the first group while Alucard and Seras would clean up the slower moving pack.

With Elis still on bedrest, Damien took the pilot's seat. It surprised me how much I missed his witty banter as we lifted off into the night sky. Alucard and Seras would get there in their own way, which left me alone with the bulky bodyguard.

"How many we got, Damien?" I questioned him, throwing myself fully into the mission in hopes of distracting myself.

"Colin and Aster reported about four in the first group before their transmission cut off." His grumble barely masked the concern evident in his tone.

"Maybe they were just having connection issues." I threw out halfheartedly, fighting against the lead weight that lodged itself in my throat. If they hadn't reported in yet, the odds that they survived were slim.

"Just give em hell, Ryder." Damien grumbled, making it clear he believed that just as much as I did. "I'll drop you down over here. Rendezvous back here in two hours."

He brought us down, and I hopped out, shielding my eyes against the dust flying from the force of the rotors. Once the helicopter disappeared over the horizon, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my sixth sense. I could just barely feel the sensation of pinpricks. They weren't far off. Breaking into a jog, I followed the feeling.

A series of excited howls rent the air, and my stomach rolled at the noise. Beasties often announced when they were closing in on a kill. Picking up the pace, I crossed the road to a small townhouse. It's door hung awkwardly off its hinges, and I could hear sickening crunching noises coming from within. Drawing out Assurance, I stalked forward.

The crunching stopped as my foot creaked on the threshold, and glowing yellow eyes glared at me from the dimly lit room. Lips pulled back from bloodstained teeth as it snarled at me. There wasn't much left of the individual it was feasting on, but the shredded Hellsing uniform was unmistakable.

Judging from the build, it was likely Aster. A surge of fury boiled inside me as I remembered the charming French girl's sense of humor and lilting laughter back at the Christmas party. She didn't deserve this.

The beastie's claws ate up the carpet as it sprang at me. I screamed in outrage as it collided with me, sending us tumbling end over end out the door. Its claws pierced my skin, stinging my nerves as I grabbed Assurance and clubbed it over the head. The small stagger was all I needed to swing around and plunge the haft into its stomach. Blood bubbled up through its lupine jaws as it tried the grasp the handle protruding through its abdomen. In an unexpected surge of savagery, I grinned and hoisted him into the air. An uncontrollable laugh tore from my lungs as I twisted the haft. The whines it produced in its death throes only seemed to spur me on.

When a couple droplets of blood began to dot my face, I came down from my high…recoiling from myself. Using my foot, I shoved the beastie off the end and stumbled backwards onto my ass. My horribly bloodied hands shook violently as I glanced down at them. This wasn't like me…I liked the chase…not the kill. _I'm not him…I'm not him._ I chanted it like a mantra in my head, fighting the strange urge to lick the brackish blood from my fingers. _God, what's wrong with me?_

Pinpricks drifting over my arms reminded me of the mission, and I swallowed back my fear. Brushing my hands on my cargo pants, I ran in the opposite direction of the house. Colin was still out there…hopefully I could find him in time.

 _Head in the game, Ryder._ I reminded myself as I wiped the sweat from my brow. My head pounded in time with my footsteps as I neared another house with broken windows. I could hear a scuffle inside. Tucking in my head, I rammed my shoulder against the door. It didn't give at first, but on the third try it buckled, sending me careening into the living room.

"Ryder!" A familiar voice choked. "H-help me!"

I didn't have time to look for Colin, because two furry bodies flew from the darkest edges of the room. Swinging Assurance, I sliced open the first at the chest. One would think after years of slaying I'd learn to keep my mouth closed, but of course, I picked this moment to forget. Black blood flew into my parted lips, and I spluttered in instant disgust.

As I turned the engage the other while the first howled in agony, the flavor of the blood finally registered with me. I'd been used to blood tasting coppery…almost metallic. And yet this didn't taste like it should. Instead, it was like I was suddenly picking up more flavors. It was earthy…yet tangy. My contemplation made me pause before it finally clicked with me that I was actually _enjoying_ it.

Before I could make a move to swallow the tainted blood, the second beastie plowed into me. The haze that seemed to have settled over my mind lifted as its claws pierced my thighs. A hiss tore out of me as it pierced my sore leg. In such close quarters, I had no room to swing Assurance. Drawing back my arm, I elbowed the wolf in the nose, causing it to howl in rage. On my next attempt, it sunk its teeth into my forearm.

The fiery sting of its teeth in my flesh brought a roar to my lips. Through the pain, I grabbed my pistol with my free hand and drew it free. I fired from the hip, watching the bullet rip through the beastie's elongated arm. Mercifully, it withdrew to tend to its arm, and I put another round into its head. The beastie fell over like a sack of meat. Black blood bloomed on the tan carpet.

Grasping my shoulder, I let a string of curses loose. "Colin?!"

"Ryder…" I heard his sobbing and drew closer to the darkened room. Claw marks decorated the walls, and I found the fourth beastie lying on top of a body. It took me a moment to recognize Colin under all the blood. He was breathing hard, his blue eyes glazed in pain. Blood trickled from a distinct set of bite marks running across his collarbone and shoulder.

I shut my eyes at the sight. He'd been bitten. Though it was no full moon, these werewolves were clearly the genetically altered ones Az had churned out. Therefore, it was possible they could turn anyone at any time. "Colin…"

"Kill me!"

My eyes snapped open at his frenzied tone. He shook violently as tears poured down his flushed cheeks. "I can't become that…please…"

I shook my head fiercely. "I…can't do that."

"Don't leave me like this!" Colin wailed, his pleas stabbing me in the heart. "Please!"

I regarded him for several long moments. As of now, the saliva would be traveling through his system, attempting to heal the damage done by the beastie's jaws. He would be in intense pain from not only his wounds, but the saliva as well. Though slayers could not turn, we felt the pain just as intensely. Even now it was hard to concentrate through the fiery sensation of the saliva being forced through my veins. Aster should feel so lucky. "You're only a monster if you let it take you over. This isn't a death sentence…"

"God dammit! I don't want this!" He snarled adamantly. "What's another body to you, Ryder?"

I froze at his tone, shocked beyond belief. My thoughts stopped whirling about my head, and one could probably hear a pin drop a mile away. The question left me feeling oddly numb. "Another body…right…" I whispered, feeling the pain eek out from behind the wall I hastily erected to keep it at bay.

 _"You didn't kill those men, Elizabeth."_

 _"I may as well have."_

Swallowing back the guilt and pain felt like forcing razor blades down my throat. He was entirely right. "This is what you want?"

"Don't keep me waiting." Colin panted, letting a few more tears trickle down his cheeks. "I'm tired."

It was as if my pistol weighed several pounds heavier as I raised it to Colin's head. His light blonde hair was caked in blood, and the strands shook as he locked eyes with me. He was afraid, and yet, the thought of living as a monster made death seem more appealing. My body protested as my finger bore down on the trigger.

When I finally stepped from the house, it was to the sound of approaching armored vehicles. Hellsing's cleanup team. I silently pointed to the inside of the house as the soldiers stepped out to question me. They shouldered past me as I stepped away from the scene, my pistol hanging listlessly in my grip.

I didn't really know how far I walked before a pair of gloved hands reached out and pried the pistol from my grip. Silent tears tracked down my face as the weight of the evening began to settle in. Alucard's consciousness skirted over my own. It wasn't probing…rather, it felt more like a soft brush. It was enough to weaken my resolve to avoid him. Despite knowing he didn't really want me, I had to stamp down to the urge to open my mind up to the confusion and pain that held me prisoner. "Take me home." I managed to choke out.

"As you wish." Alucard spoke, his tone decidedly softer than usual. I expected a smart remark from him, but none came.

Mercifully, Integra was in bed by the time we arrived. Dr. Howard had insisted that she rest tonight. He tended to my bite and sent me off to bed as well. I wasn't sure what he expected. Sleep would evade me as I curled into myself and fought off the jeering demons in my head. Colin's pleading blue eyes, hazed by pain, along with the taste of the beastie blood still plagued my mind. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours before I find mist began to trickle in underneath my door.

Had it been any other day, I would have rolled my eyes at his theatrical entrance. As it was, I just wasn't in the mood. "Go away."

When his footsteps continued across the floor, I sighed. Stupid nosey vampire.

"I can hear you from the basement. Be still." He leisurely crossed the room, and I felt the bed dip as he sat down on the edge.

I attempted to tuck myself further underneath the blankets, and he simply brushed them aside. "It's useless to hide from me."

Sighing, I finally turned over and regarded him. His hat and glasses were gone, and his gaze was soft…almost contemplative. "I'm not hiding."

"Oh? Well, my mistake." He teased, a hint of disquiet seeping into his tone.

"Don't pout. It doesn't suit you." I frowned, letting my gaze wander back to the ceiling. In truth, his presence took my mind off my own questionable actions for a few precious moments. "Why are you here?"

"You may be able to hide much from me, but your emotions are all mine." The Count purred, turning to lean over my face. "Am I making you nervous, my dear?"

I could deny it all I wanted, but he would be able to hear how my heartrate picked up at his closeness. _Damn him._ He was still playing me like a fiddle. And despite that, I still wanted him around. "Considering my mother is just down the hall and you're in my room in the middle of the night, yes…I am nervous."

Alucard let loose a subdued chuckle, laying a gloved hand gently on my knee. "What exactly do you have up your sleeve, Elizabeth? Won't you tell me?"

His consciousness probed my own, and I lightly pushed it away. It had become a bit easier to accomplish, especially at night. During the day, I was a slave to my headaches and often struggled to keep him out. "Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe it's a secret."

The hand perched on my knee inched upwards in a spider-like way, distracting me momentarily as I watched the alchemical sigil pulse with an eerie crimson light. "A clue then…just a little one." He coaxed, his voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned into my ear. "What harm could it bring?"

I gulped as the combined effect of his voice and his steadily creeping hand played havoc on my mind and body. "More than you can ever imagine." Managing to shake off his influence for a beat, I chanced a look into those burning eyes of his. "Besides, anything I say will ruin the surprise. And I thought you liked surprises."

The fire in his eyes brightened considerably at my little challenge. "Oh yes, very much. And you, my dear, have been the biggest surprise of them all." The Count dipped his head with a grin of anticipation creeping over his lips. "I'll try not to peek."

This certainly wasn't the end of Alucard's meddling. If his patronizing tone was anything to go from, I'd have a rough time being sneaky. He was a starving dog, and I just dangled a turkey leg in front of his face. The challenge would only make him more ravenous for the truth. The Count knew he had me cornered, now all he had to do is sit back and wait for me to snap first.

Even now, the anticipation of engaging him in a real fight nearly overrode the desire to run my hands through his thick silken locks. I would play fair, but he would not. I was prepared for that. Hell, he'd pulled out all the tricks to try and trip me up. And it would be ten times worse once I released him.

"How did you feel when you killed him?"

"Hmm?" I blinked with a start as Alucard's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"He would have turned…and begged for death. What did you feel?" He pressed, hands hesitating over the junction of my thighs. My breath caught as a shiver raced down my spine unbidden. _Wake up, idiot! He's playing you for a fool!_

I squeezed my eyes shut at the memory. "I didn't want to hurt him…but it was his decision. Not many get that decision, you know."

Alucard hummed in contemplation, drawing close enough for me to take in his unique scent. The subdued hints of gunpowder had me leaning in as well. The internal war raging in my head brought my frustrations to the surface, and I tried to pull away before I felt his gloved hand on the back of my neck. He gently guided me forward until our lips touched. The action lit a flame under my skin, burning away the shred of self-control I'd been hanging onto. After the trying events of the day, and fighting off his influence, I was spent. Sagging in his grip, I felt his lips tug into a triumphant smirk as he hauled me onto his lap. Emboldened, I nipped lightly at his bottom lip, drawing a growl deep from within his chest.

In a blindingly fast movement, he had me pinned to the bed beneath him. Lighter than a moth's wing, he trailed his lips down the column of my throat. "You shouldn't tempt me, Elizabeth."

A fog of desire had settled in my brain and shaking it off had proven impossible. "You should take your own advice, Count." I purred back, unable to recognize myself speaking at the moment. It was as if a stranger had taken control of my body. His hands teased the sliver of skin exposed between my top and my cotton shorts before gripping my hips hard enough to bruise. I gasped at his sudden loss of control, cursing my body's reaction to it. As if by instinct, I grabbed his cravat and sent a small spark up from my fingertips.

He stilled at the action. Moments of torturous silence ticked by as a feverish light settled into his crimson eyes. A slow growl rumbled in his chest and my breath caught in my throat. Alucard's teeth latched onto my neck, just barely indenting the skin. I shuddered at the cascades of feathers assaulting my sixth sense, warning the sensible part of me that I shouldn't let this continue. Gritting my teeth against the waves of lust, I finally found my voice. "Alucard…we should…" A groan cut off my next words as he pressed his thumb more firmly against me.

Slicing pain cut through the haze of lust with a suddenness that had me flailing against him. There was something very wrong with how forcefully he drew out my blood. "Alu…card…" I choked out, startled by the heaviness in my limbs. "S-stop!"

But Alucard was as much a slave to his lust as I had been. Muffled groans escaped from his lips as he drank from me. The sensation made my veins burn, and yet, I was fighting against the urge to let him continue. Fear lodged itself in my chest as I realized he wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Please…" I thrashed against him, trying to tug on his duster to gain his attention. _I can't die like this…_

Extra hands materialized from his form to pin my hands against the mattress. The sigils on his gloves burned with an unholy light as he removed his cover of red and tossed it aside. "Oh…God…" I fought against myself once more, knowing he was only feeding my desires. "Stop…. _stop_!"

Reaching for my aspect proved futile as his consciousness immediately descended on me and smothered the flames like a heavy blanket. Resuming my struggles, I felt him still suddenly above me. As if through a herculean effort, the vampire hauled his jaws from my neck and leaned away from me. Bloody droplets trickled down his chin as he bared his teeth. Shock had my sixth sense flaring up with new purpose at the sight. _Had he…lost control?_ Summoning my waning strength, I threw my elbow at his nose, feeling the bones breaking underneath. He drew back a little further…enough for me to draw back my fist and throw it full force against his face.

The Count toppled off the bed effortlessly. With a jolt, I realized he wasn't fighting me on this. Rising to a standing position, I took a defensive stance. "Leave…now. _That_ is an order. Don't ever let me catch you in my room again."

The feverish light that had been present before had dimmed in his eyes…replaced by an almost sorrowful look. My heart broke at the sight, but I forced my stoic expression back into place. Without another word, he melted through the floor, leaving behind his duster still discarded on my nightstand.

My hands flew to my mouth once he was gone, tears welling in my eyes as I sank to my knees. I'd made myself helpless…something I promised my father I'd never do. It was as if I couldn't stop myself…and neither could he. For the first time in his presence, I felt fear.

 **AN:**

 **Apologies for the wait. Had some issues with my word program not working plus a busy weekend at the lake. My energy is spent!**

 **Silvers Ashe: Thanks for the kind words! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **Hope this story isn't dragging out too long for everyone. I didn't anticipate writing this much. Yet, here we are. Thanks for all the support and favorites so far and most importantly, thanks for reading!**

 **Edit (3/23): I've made some adjustments to this chapter to keep it in-line with the plot. Nothing major.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30: The Beginning of the End_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"No doubt most of you already know why I've brought you here." I began, pausing to look each individual seated at the old kitchen table in the eye. "What I'm about to ask of you, is already too much. And, I can understand if you would prefer not to participate. The door is over there should any of you decide not to follow me. I won't press the issue, and you will all still mean the world to me no matter what you choose."

"Never took you for a doomsayer, Ryder." Damien grumbled, leaning back in his seat to squint at me. "Spit it out."

A week had passed since the incident with Alucard. Elis had finally been cleared for active duty again, which finally allowed me to address everyone at once. Walter, though tired from the interruption to his sleep, wore an eerie expression of anticipation. He stood off from the rest of the group in the corner, his monocle flashing occasionally when the light caught it just right. This meeting had been long overdue. With the headaches increasing in intensity, I knew my time of reckoning was drawing ever nearer. Last night just the sight of blood on one of the guard's hands brought forth a primal need inside of me. Fear was quickly driving me to desperation, and I needed to be smart about this. "As many of you are aware, Alucard's allegiance to the Hellsing family lasts only as long as there is a blood-relative living." I sighed deeply at the faces of confusion quickly morphing into that of concern. "A slayer's sole duty is to ensure the safety of all…not just our own. If I were to be assassinated tomorrow…then that allegiance would wear off very quickly. Due to the nature of my connection with him…I've come to the sole conclusion that he can't be allowed to remain. Only destroying him will guarantee the safety of humanity."

"Bloody hell…I knew you were up to something dodgy, but I didn't think you had a death wish." Elis blurted, his chocolate eyes wide in alarm.

"I'll be honest, some of us may not make it." I croaked, rubbing the bridge of my nose to stave off the pounding in my head. "We may even fail…but my father used to say that if we don't try, then we always wonder what could have been."

"There's gotta be someone more qualified than this motley crew." Damien snorted, lighting up a cigarette and drawing a scowl from Desiree who was seated at his right.

"Three slayers, a pilot, a bodyguard, and a vampire. Odds could be worse." Desiree waved her hand in front of her face to dispel the smoke curling towards her. Between Damien and Walter, the place was beginning to stink. Of course, it wasn't like it smelled like roses before.

"Odds could definitely be better." Sloan grumbled, clearly still uncomfortable with the whole thing.

A sudden knock drew all our gazes to the front door. Frowning, I got up to answer it. As the door swung open, my hand flew to my pistol at the sight of the familiar beautiful face. "Got anymore room in there?" The succubus asked, her sultry voice bringing back memories of Elis's capture.

I heard rather than witnessed Walter's wires extending behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Jumpy friends." She remarked with a smirk gracing her ruby lips. "I just want to talk. You will recall I did not lay a hand on your pilot."

"Maybe not, but you allowed your twisted sisters to take him, and that's bad enough. So you better start talking." My hand twisted around the grip of my pistol as I scowled at her. I was suspicious of Anna…and I wasn't about to let her ensnare me in her strange power again.

"May I come in? The sun doesn't exactly agree with me." She gave me a sheepish look from underneath the hood that partially concealed her golden curls from view.

After a few beats of silence, I let out a breath and turned to the former retainer standing behind me. "Stand down, Walter. I think we're well equipped to deal with her if she steps out of line."

His storm grey eyes locked hers for a few moments before he withdrew his wires and stepped aside. As she passed, she gave him a clear once over and smirked. "What a good dog."

The table visibly balked at the sight of her, and sounds of protest began before I was even able to make a half-hearted introduction.

"Oh, what the fuck, Ryder? Seriously? Isn't Walter enough? No offense, Walter." Desiree gave the retainer an unsure smile.

"None taken, Miss Harred." His returning smile was so profound that I was actually distracted from the situation at hand. _Hold on…are you hot for my friend?_

I didn't have much time to ponder the strange interaction before Damien was jumping in. "Perfect, now we don't have to track you down later. Made my job a hell of a lot easier."

Elis was too pale to speak, but with how his hand inched towards his weapon, I knew his discomfort must be all encompassing.

"She warned me of the danger in the first place. We at least owe her an explanation." I replied reluctantly. "Go on then, tell me why you ambushed me back at the club."

Anna folded her arms over her chest. "I suppose it doesn't matter much. It seems like you have already made your decision. I assume you know by now that your connection with my former Master will slowly kill you over time, yes?"

My head thudded dully as if to reinforce her admission. "I had a hunch, yea."

"You're beginning to feel it aren't you? The cravings? It will only get worse the longer you put this off. Melisse and Wanda did not lie to you. Only succumbing to your cravings or destroying him will release you of the bond." She explained, crimson eyes flitting over to Walter warily. "And as I said before, he can be fickle. Don't end up like me, Ryder…pulled from her family and then tossed aside." The melancholy in her tone made me realize that she likely had dealt with these feelings for many years. "And based on how quickly he took to you, he will never let you be."

"I know." I whispered back, fighting the urge to call everything off right here and now. Because despite the fear that had wormed its way into my heart in his presence…I still cared for him. "I see no other path. There is no other choice for me."

Anna's fiery eyes flickered over me for several seconds. "One last thing, Phoenix."

I cringed at the nickname but nodded for her to continue.

"Make it count. You'll only get one chance." She warned, her voice dropping several octaves.

As the succubus made her exit, a silence fell over the group as everyone retreated into their own thoughts. Anna could not directly make a jab at Alucard, but she could warn me. And for that, I would be grateful.

"A plan would be great right about now, Ryder." Desiree reminded me as the group began to unthaw from the shock of the new information.

"Right…plan." I mentally encouraged myself as I turned to address the group again. "With the werewolf attacks drawing closer to London, we'll need to strike when Seras and Alucard aren't in the manor."

"Why not just lay a trap for him at the manor? There'll be more support from Integra's guards." Sloan's brows furrowed at my suggestion.

"Because we need a clear line to his coffin without interruptions. It's the key to his survival. Without it, there's a chance we can beat him. I'll need at least two of you at the manor to carry this out as soon as the opportunity arises." I placed my hands on the table, forcing my shaking hands to calm.

"Won't he notice if his precious box burns?" Elis questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have no doubt that he will. Which is why I have to distract him long enough for you to finish the deed. After that, we'll have to engage him directly." My teeth worried my bottom lip at the thought, and the rune-covered stake tucked inside my jacket pulsed as if sensing its purpose about to be fulfilled.

"We'll take care of the box." Damien offered, nudging Elis lightly in the shoulder.

"I believe I may be of some help with distraction." Walter spoke up, his stormy eyes flashing keenly.

It hadn't been my intention to have Walter so close when everything went to hell, but I suppose I couldn't ask for a better distraction. "Fine. We also need eyes on Seras. I need her to stay away from the manor as long as possible."

It was Sloan's turn to speak. "You just leave that to me and Dez."

I nodded in relief. "I'm counting on you two. This fight will already take all of our combined strengths without Seras present. She's too much of an unknown element here, and I can't risk that. I know we all care for her, so I don't expect this to be easy."

"Should we have a contingency plan in place just in case?" Desiree offered up, her expression grave.

"I'm working on that." The alchemy book Integra had loaned me months ago offered up a few alternatives I hoped I wouldn't have to use.

"How will we know when its go time?" Damien cracked his knuckles, spoiling for a fight already.

"I'll call it in to one of you. And we'll relay the order to the others." God, I hoped this worked. A lot was hinging on being able to destroy his coffin…not to mention the piece of ancient wood in my jacket. There was no telling if it would work or not…but we would try.

"We're really going to do this…" Sloan whispered, his dark eyes flickering to mine.

"Looks like it." Elis grumbled, his skin taking on an almost green shade. He might have gotten bolder around the No Life King as of late, but fighting him directly had clearly not been on his agenda.

"It's not too late to walk away." I reminded them softly. "I'm still going through with this, but none of you have to put your lives on the line for this."

A heavy silence pervaded, and I waited with bated breath for them to come to their senses.

No one moved.

"Alright…then. All we can do now is wait." And it would be the most agonizing wait of my life.

The party was silent as we all parted ways, and I headed back to the manor on my Ducatti. Setting my helmet down in the foyer, I found Arthur on his way upstairs to Integra's office with a tray of her usual afternoon tea. The warm inviting scent calmed my frayed nerves. "I'll take it in." I offered with a smile. Nothing would ever be normal around here, but at least teatime occasionally made it feel normal. Perhaps that was why my mother kept so strictly to teatimes…it was a useful distraction.

I didn't bother knocking as I nudged the door open with my foot and set the tray down on her desk. My heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze as I found her lying in bed. A pile of papers laid in her lap as she snoozed. The ragged sound of her breathing was painful to listen to. She'd slept all of last night, and she wasn't known for indulging in naps. Gently, I leaned over and picked up the papers scattered about on her blanket and deposited them on her desk. Always busy…

A glimmer of light caught my eye, and I spotted Valience leaning against the back of her desk next to her chair. The leather straps on the grip bore the distinct oiliness of recent use. A smile came unbidden as I imagined her testing the weight between bouts of paperwork. She'd mentioned she enjoyed fencing…perhaps I would entertain her with a match sometime if she felt up to it.

Settling into her chair, I got to work on the bulk of the paperwork. The less she had to stress about when she woke, the better. Her jade overcoat draped over the back of the chair smelled faintly of cigar smoke and whatever soap she liked to use. I suspected it was lavender.

An hour and one massive headache later, the sound of shifting sheets alerted me just before Integra stirred awake. "How long have you been here?" She rasped, sitting up and sliding her wire-framed glasses back into place atop her nose.

"About an hour. I'll send Arthur for more tea. Yours got cold." I gestured to tray sitting beside me, then scowled as she tried to get up. "Lie down. I've got this."

She glared at me sharply, probably expecting me to back down, and I stared serenely back. If she thought she could intimidate me, she was wrong. "Don't give me that look. You're spreading yourself thin as it is."

Integra looked like she wanted to argue, but bit it back at the last minute. A smile of satisfaction came unbidden to my face as she had no room to argue with me.

"That smirk is unbecoming of you, Elizabeth." She croaked bitterly, narrowing her eye at me as I tried to school my expression.

"I knew you would object to the help. You're so predictable sometimes." Signing the page with flourish, I set the paper into the ever-growing pile and picked up another.

"And you're beginning to sound like Alucard." Integra retorted before her expression softened slightly. "Colin…"

The pen in my hand cracked under the pressure of my sudden grip on it. I'd done well enough trying to put last night out of my mind. Now it rose up again like a demon serpent, ready to strike at my already weakened mental state. The sight of Colin's pained eyes begging me for the release of death still weighed heavily on my mind. Worse still was my reaction after pulling the trigger. Looking back, I remembered the split-second where I almost felt…satisfaction. It was sick. _I_ was sick.

"Why did you do it?" She questioned me, her voice low and cautious…as if she were trying to soothe a wild animal. I couldn't blame her caution, especially with how volatile my temper had become as of late.

I took a few moments to breathe, remembering to check my fire. Charring these documents would set Integra off for sure. "He asked me to." The statement incriminated me. I could have helped him…or even walked away. I didn't have to do as he asked.

"You showed him mercy?" Integra inquired, her tone merely one of curiosity. However, the question did more damage than if she had gotten to her feet and screamed at me. In fact, I would have preferred that.

Pushing away from the desk as quickly as I could muster, I staggered across the room. Blue embers spat from my fists as rage seeped into my pores. "Mercy? You think that was mercy?" I shrieked. "It would have been merciful to let him go! What I've done…how can that be right?"

To her credit, my mother didn't even look rattled from my outburst. "Are you certain the outcome would have ended differently? Where the roles reversed, would you have asked the same of him?"

Her questioned quelled my anger momentarily, and I blinked in shock. It was impossible for slayers to become creatures of darkness, so the thought never crossed my mind till now. Above all, I was taught that my humanity was something to be treasured…that I was never to be ashamed about being human. And yet, the urge to keep trying…that couldn't be denied as well. I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. "I…don't know." My fingers curled as I reigned in a surge of electricity. To mask the slip in control, I rubbed my thumb and forefinger against the fabric of my cargo pants. In my current position, it would be impossible to imagine such a scenario.

Integra's silence at my admission spoke volumes. Her point was made…but I didn't have to like it. I dropped my hands and sat down slowly with my back against the wall. It was stroke of luck on my part that she didn't know what transpired in my room that very same night. I knew I wasn't exactly quiet when I panicked in Alucard's grip. She didn't need _that_ on her mind as well. It was bad enough it happened at all. I'd let him get close again, and regretted it.

Soon, I wouldn't have to carry this weight any longer. I just needed the right setup. Just a few special words from my mother to make the two vampires leave. We would need to play it smart…because none of us had the power to take him down alone. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to find out just how outgunned I was.

Thankfully, Arthur interrupted my thoughts, entering with a cart filled with two steaming cups of tea and Integra's lunch. The old retainer eyed the finished paperwork on the desk, then gave me an approving look. Integra, ever the perceptive one, stared daggers into the back of his head. The dangerous look drove my darker thoughts to the back of my head for the moment. She was every doctor's worst patient. "Thank you, Arthur."

"My pleasure, ma'am." He smiled, but the warmth just wasn't there. The lines of worry were written all over his aging face. "Your lunch awaits you downstairs. Do take a break. We can't be stretching you too thin."

My stomach snarled its agreement, and I stood from Integra's desk with a defeated smile. "Only if _she_ agrees to take it easy too." I shot my mother a stern glare as I exited the office, following the scent of cooking food. Stepping lightly, I fell back into my defensive instincts, hoping to avoid Alucard if he was skulking around. The steady staccato of my heart sounded much to loud in the quiet hallways. Every little sound had me nearly jumping out of my skin. I doubted he would be prowling around at this hour, but he had a nasty habit of showing up when I least expected it.

Thankfully, nothing jumped from the shadows, and I was able to eat in some semblance of peace. That is, until Elis strolled in and helped himself to the remainder of my plate. Spearing a piece of my fish with a practiced flourish, he popped the morsel in his mouth and chewed, grinning from ear to ear.

Swatting his second attempt away, I glowered. "Paws off! You probably already ate!"

"I'm a growing boy." He argued, swallowing his bite and bracing his hip against the tabletop.

I snorted at his quip. "What's got you in such high spirits?"

"How could I not be? I got my wings back. Not even a suicide mission could ruin that, Ryder." Elis winked at me. Ever the optimist, that one. "You on the other hand look like you already lost the battle."

"Am I that obvious?" Distracting myself with a quick drink of water, I looked down at the table to avoid the overeager pilot's earthy eyes. "Even with our skills, our odds aren't good. And even if they were, I still wouldn't be happy about this."

His bravado visibly deflated. "You really care about him that much?"

My fingers tightened into fists under the table. "Does it matter?"

"If your head isn't in this, then we don't have a chance in hell. You can't just turn off your emotions." Elis argued.

Shaking my head, I rose to my feet, and finally looked him in the eye. The guilt gnawed at me from the inside at his worried expression. I didn't need someone reminding me that this could all blow up in my face…at the expense of everyone I loved. "Watch me."

I turned my back, effectively dismissing him. He was wrong. I'd grind my stupid guilt and infatuation into the dust if it meant saving them. Alucard would not show me any mercy, so I could not afford to show _him_ any.

The fire burned a little hotter in my chest, as if in defiance of my decision, and I gritted my teeth in frustration. _Why is this so damn difficult? He doesn't care about you! You're just a toy…a passing fancy._ I curled my hands on the railing on the stairs, gripping it hard enough to hear the strain of the wood underneath my fingers. When the soft material groaned in protest, I loosened my grip. No sense destroying more of Integra's property.

With little else to release my frustrations on, I stomped to the shooting range. Damien was seated at the far end, and only inclined his head in my direction when I entered. It was lucky he did, because I was in no mood to talk. The other soldiers seemed to sense my sour mood…possibly because I had unintentionally immolated the paper targets.

I didn't let up until I ran out of ammunition. When I finally looked up from my handiwork, the place had cleared out, leaving me alone in my catharsis. Pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation, I grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the casings. I'd made a royal mess…and I didn't even feel any better.

To my surprise, the day had grown late. The sun perched on the horizon, slowly melting away like a pat of butter. Integra wanted to see me. Steeling my nerves, I marched to her office, not at all surprised by the feathery caresses and the brush of snowflakes as I flung open the doors. Stealthily avoiding eye contact with either vampire, I approached Integra's desk. "Let me guess…trouble?"

"Yes. We have been tracking some missing person reports for quite some time. It was not until recently that I discovered a pattern." Integra folded her hands delicately in front of her.

"People go missing a lot…what makes this different." I frowned, shifting my weight to the other foot.

"Those who went missing were all female, roughly in their mid-20s, and of the same blood type."

That got my attention. "That's too close to be a coincidence. But I get the feeling that's not the end of it."

Integra's icy blue eye studied me closely before she opened a folder and pushed in across the desk to me. A set of files were available with the information Integra just confirmed to me. However, it was the pictures that really drew my attention. Though there were some differences, the woman looked suspiciously like…

"Sir Integra, they all look like Ryder!" Seras gaped over my shoulder at the file, sending a miniature blizzard across my skin at her close proximity.

"Looks like I've got a fan." I breathed, trying to control the uncomfortable lurch in my stomach. "How far apart are these reports?"

"They are separated by weeks at best. Damien has managed to compile a database of women that may fit that description. I'm sending all three of you to locate the targets and apprehend the one responsible for this." She divided three files amongst us.

I opened mine and surveyed the location, locking eyes with another painfully similar woman. A lump lodged itself in my throat. As if I didn't have enough to deal with, now I had a stalker. I sincerely hoped Integra was wrong on this one.

While it wasn't the best setup, it would be an opportune time to spring the trap on Alucard. The files were all in different locations, with Seras stationed further than the rest of us. My mind worked a mile a minute as the file was immediately forgotten. Was it too soon? We'd likely never get another chance like this.

"We'll get it done, Sir Integra." Seras promised, bumping my shoulder playfully with her own in encouragement. "Let's get going."

The gesture had my resolve faltering…but only for a split second before I erected my wall once again. "Yea." My eyes unwillingly sought out Alucard, and I regretted it. Those burning crimson irises bored into mine with an intensity that had me looking away immediately. It was as if he had sniffed out my intentions.

 _Ridiculous. Head in the game. Now._ "Elis!" Spotting him in the foyer, I rounded on him. "Suit up. We're taking the helicopter."

"Roger that, Phoenix." He saluted me goofily.

"And quit with the stupid nickname!" I hollered after his retreating form with a scowl.

"I'll be taking the armored transport with Damien. Good luck, Ryder." Seras gave me a serious look.

"Good hunting, dove." Pip affectionately cut in.

I simply nodded, not trusting my words enough to reply. When she turned away, it was much too soon. Hers was a friendship I would severely regret destroying. Taking deep breaths to keep the tears at bay, I turned to a rather overeager Elis, clad in his pilot gear. "Ready?"

"As ever. Are you?"

Elis shifted from foot to foot, eyeing my expression suspiciously. I doubted he would be so eager to go if he knew that now was the perfect time. "For a casual drop? I think I can handle it."

"Keep your phone handy." I murmured, following the pilot to the helipad. Alucard would make his own way there, probably assuming I would be dropping at my target location. Little did he know that we would be making a detour.

Once Elis got us in the air, the perceptive Hellsing pilot finally shook his head. "You're a terrible liar. Remind me never to bring you to poker night."

"It's time, Elis." Weaving my fingers together, I closed my eyes.

"I figured Integra wouldn't keep us waiting too long. Are we really doing this?" Elis's shoulders tensed.

I couldn't very well blame his exasperation. We'd only just talked about this several hours ago. Even I felt very ill prepared. "Last chance to walk away."

"Nice try, but I already said I was in your corner. I keep my promises." He insisted, guiding the copter through the night sky skillfully.

"Once we land, I'm calling Walter. Keep to the plan I went over with you. If there's any snags, call me. I'll answer if I can." I hesitated for a moment. "And, Elis? Thanks for this."

"Don't thank me yet. Just don't get killed alright?"

"Don't get killed? That's your heroic advice?" I scoffed at him.

He shrugged. "Comes naturally." Then, he seemed to remember something. "Oh yea, and if I don't come out of this alive…make sure whoever writes my character in the tale of our triumph adds a few inches to my height. Make sure he uses words like 'suave' and 'intrepid'."

"You sure this'll be a tale of triumph?" The questioned slipped out accompanied with a chuckle. Though the dread rose in my stomach with every passing minute, I appreciated his levity.

"Absolutely." He replied without hesitation…and it spoke volumes of his confidence.

As we approached Alucard's target, I directed the pilot. "There, in that open field. He's getting close, I can feel it."

He laid us down gently, keeping the rotors running. "Give him hell."

Laying a hand on Elis's shoulder, I squeezed in reassurance. "Remember, none of this will work if his coffin doesn't burn."

"Got it. One coffin, extra crispy, coming up." The pilot seemed to be pumping himself up at this point. "Anything else?"

Picking up Assurance and securing the last pieces of my armor on, I stood at the edge of the copter's doors. I felt heavy, but protected. Turning, I gave Elis one last sad smile. "Yea. Don't get killed."

"Is that an order, Miss Hellsing?" He asked coyly.

"Consider it the most important order I will ever give." I fixed him with a stern stare.

Elis seemed to regard me with a new expression…one I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Understand, ma'am. And…good luck."

We regarded each other for a moment longer before he stepped back into the helicopter and lifted away. The sound of the rotors just began to fade into the distance when Alucard's presence began tickling my spine. He'd likely come to investigate why I wasn't in position first.

Slipping my cell out of my pocket, I pulled in a deep breath before dialing the familiar number. It rang only twice before Walter's distinct voice picked up. "Miss Elizabeth."

"It's time." I spoke without preamble, needing to end the conversation before the vampire came within earshot.

"Ah, so it is. I'll be there soon." His voice had taken on a deadly edge, and I hoped I wasn't making a mistake involving him in this.

"Relay the message." I reminded him before swiftly ending the call. It was up to the others now. I only hoped that things could be simple for once.

"You're far from your target."

My spine stiffened at his deep, rich voice. Reigning in my trepidation, I faced him. "Yes well, I thought I saw something. But, I guess not."

Alucard didn't provide a response at first, merely biding his time closing the gap between us. I had to bite down harshly on my tongue to suppress the urge to run. He was putting off a darker vibe tonight…and it was making my skin crawl uncomfortably. "It's a beautiful night." The orange tint of his glasses reflected the full moon overhead as he tilted his head to regard it.

I couldn't help but pick up on the melancholy note in his tone. Still, I felt vaguely like the field mouse staring into the eyes of the snake. Perhaps I'd let something slip on accident. Not in the mood to indulge him, I sauntered the other direction. I wanted to put more distance between us. The fire rippled underneath my skin, as if disturbed by his very presence. I needed to buy time until Walter showed up. I hoped we could keep him busy until Elis got the job done at the manor.

If not, then I would have no choice but to put my faith in my aspect and pray it works as good as it did on Radu.

And with the No Life King drawing ever closer, with crimson eyes ablaze with excitement, it was awfully difficult to believe it would be enough to save us should the plan fail.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Hope you're all still with me here. It's not like me to leave things for so long. Rest assured, I will finish this story. I just need to get my butt in gear. With that in mind, the reviews in my absence have certainly helped with the motivation, so thank you all so much!**

 **Lot of heavy stuff coming up, so I hope I can do it justice. Bear with me while I try to navigate these next few chapters. Reviews help me out, so please let me know! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed this fic.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31: The Dragon and the Phoenix_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

There were moments in everyone's life where one begins to realize fate has a twisted way of screwing with your plans…of changing the steps to your perfectly choreographed dance. Sometimes, we share the stage with friends for many years. Other times, the curtain closes early on our performance, and the next time it rises, we find ourselves dancing alone.

This particular dance might be my last, but I found myself almost honored to share the stage with Alucard. It was with great euphoria that I let Assurance's blade swing through the air and remove his head. The sheer impulsiveness of the risky maneuver brought forth a manic chuckle.

The tickle of spider legs reminded me of another who would undoubtably share the stage tonight. This time, for an encore performance. Walter came into view as I found a flat rock and sat down on it, wiping my blade on the grass and waiting for the Count to reassemble himself. I believe, based on the shock on Walter's expression, that I'd surprised both of them.

"You're late." I commented dryly, ignoring how Alucard's limbs twitched and shivered in the rapidly pooling blood. A dull chuckle escaped the disembodied head, and I couldn't help but grin as well. I'd drawn first blood, and I almost wanted to gloat about it.

"And you've begun without me. I see your patience has not improved, Miss Elizabeth." Walter inclined his head towards me cordially, as if merely discussing business with a colleague.

"I don't have the luxury of patience." I shrugged. "Besides, you were taking too long."

Alucard's mind prodded my own with renewed vigor as he pulled himself back together, crimson eyes flashing with unholy glee at the sight of Walter. "Back for more, Angel of Death? One would think you had already learned your lesson."

"I have no intention of a repeat performance." Walter smiled wickedly in response, flashing his wires.

 _Good, he's fired up. Saves me some time._ I thought smugly as I peered between the two of them. Even from an outside eye, they looked like two prize fighters sizing each other up.

By now, Elis would surely be arriving at the manor. So, it was time for me to show off my biggest dance move yet. Reaching for the defenses I'd built around my mind, I began to tear them down brick-by-brick. It was with bated breath that I watched the Count's expression contort into one of savage delight as my mind was now open to him once more. "This is what you've been up to? My, what a clever woman you are, Elizabeth."

I stood up, stretching languidly to hide the fact that my heart had started into a steady gallop in my chest. "I wouldn't go quite that far, but you did promise me a good fight. In the interest of keeping things fair between us, I thought I should give you a heads up…I'm not holding back." Tightening my grip on my scythe, I met his gaze with my own. _You'll regret backing me into this corner, Alucard._

 _"_ _So, she finally shows her fangs. How glorious! I do hope I am right about you."_ His voice flowed into my head unhindered, making me shiver with its intensity.

His praise was double-edged. He didn't believe I could pull this off. _Don't patronize me! I'll destroy you for trying to make me into some sort of…concubine!_

Overhead, the subtle roll of thunder broke through the outward silence between the three of us. The calm before the storm indeed…

Alucard's ethereal fingers ghosted over my head, and I felt him fixate on my memories of Anna. His eyes widened in obvious surprise of his old bride's meddling. _"Ah, Anna…defiant from the very beginning."_ His voice oozed with lustful fondness, and I staggered backwards from the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm me. _"She must have taken quite the liking to you…to fill your head with such nonsense."_

I stopped short, momentarily confused. _Nonsense? What do you mean?_ For a moment, I considered plunging into his head and searching for the answer, but I held back. If I allowed myself to get caught up in him, I'd get distracted.

In fact, I was certain that's exactly what this was…a distraction. _I've had enough of your games. I'm ending this for both of us. You won't be taking me._

Alucard's eyes flashed with the challenge, and he grinned as the first few droplets began to fall from the sky. The storm had come upon us at last, and my skin twitched with anticipation. "Are you going to kill me, Phoenix?" He taunted out loud, his voice dripping with anticipation.

"That's the plan." I retorted, matching his stalking footsteps. We slowly began to circle each other like two wolves fighting for supremacy. Walter stood off to the side, his storm grey eyes flickering between us keenly.

Lightning flicked across the sky, illuminating the landscape as bright as day. My own aspect responded, as if trying to stretch ethereal fingers towards the storm and dance in the clouds. Sparks ripped across my body, traveling up the length of my arms and up Assurance's haft. _Hurry Elis…Hurry!_ I silently urged the pilot on, bouncing on my toes as I fought my slayer instincts. Attacking now would just be wasting energy. I needed his contract burned…I needed this to be _fair._

Thunder cracked, making me flinch in its intensity, and Alucard took advantage of my momentary lapse in concentration. A flash of silver caught my eye just before the Casull fired.

I braced for the pain of the bullet, but it never came. For a moment, I wondered if he missed, but then I saw Walter's wires suspended in the air. He hadn't been aiming at me at all…

To my dismay, the former retainer whirled and began to engage Alucard alone. Bullets whizzed through the air, and I was immediately forgotten. My first instinct was to become angry, but then I realized that he was doing exactly what I asked of him…distracting the Count.

Still, it wouldn't buy a ton of time. _What the hell is taking Elis so long?_ Frustrated, I kept my eyes firmly on the dueling vampires and quick dialed Elis's number.

A bullet whizzed by, managing to graze my upper arm. I hissed at the stinging pain and leapt further from the fray. Alucard's grin indicated he'd aimed my way on purpose. _Asshole!_ I mentally jabbed.

"I'm a little busy, Ryder!" Elis stuttered as he finally picked up on the fourth ring.

"So am I, what's your excuse!" I hissed back, dodging another "carelessly" fired bullet. It wouldn't do to get my brains blown out before the fight even started. "What's the damn hold up?"

Snarls erupted in the background, and I heard a strangled yell of pain accompanied by a volley of gunfire. "The bloody dog was waiting for us!"

 _Baskerville…how could I have forgotten?_ Ice trickled through my veins at my miscalculation. I figured he would use the dog to fight me. Never did I imagine he would be smart enough to send it to guard his coffin while he was away.

"Fuck!" I shrieked, clamping down on the rapidly healing injury as I thought through how to keep Elis and Damien alive. They could throw the entire manor at Baskerville, and he'd simply devour them all.

Thunder rolled overhead once more, and I had to shield the phone as rain began to pour down relentlessly. Glancing over at the continuing fight, I noted Alucard's discarded duster and hat. The rain more than likely had begun to weigh down his clothes. Clad all in leather, he looked like a demon struggling to grasp Walter through his field of wires. While Alucard was superior in strength, I believed the former retainer rivaled him in speed.

Elis's pained grunt brought me out of my trance. "Urgh. It's too much. S…"

A series of cracks had me pulling the phone abruptly from my ear before the call went silent. "Elis…ELIS!" I screamed, struggling to maintain composure.

Nearly crushing the phone in my grip, I slipped it in my pocket and cursed loudly. "Walter!"

"Ma'am." The former retainer replied, baring his teeth and darting away before Alucard could get his hands around his neck.

"I need you at the manor." I bit back tears. I'd known there was a possibility we wouldn't walk away from this…but I had hoped to spare the others of that fate. "Deal with the dog…and carry out the mission. Understood?"

"Of course." Walter halted his attack. To my surprise, Alucard ceased as well, merely baring his teeth in a sinister smile as the former retainer crossed the lawn and turned back to regard me.

I'd quite expected Walter to put up more of a fight regarding a rematch with the No Life King…but he'd walked away as if that was what he expected. My brows drew together as I caught his eye for a few brief moments. An understanding seemed to pass between us then. We each had a role to play…and he'd already done his. Perhaps I was wrong, but it felt like he was silently bidding me farewell as he disappeared into the thick sheet of rain.

Blinking away the water from my eyes, I swiped my now stringy hair out of my face and turned to face an overeager Count. The rain had plastered his dark hair to his head. His eyes and the glowing sigils on the backs of his gloves stood out starkly.

The ground squelched and pulled at my boots as I shifted nervously. His aura was driving my slayer instincts up the wall now. It wouldn't be long now. The wind shifted, and it felt like something heavy had settled on my shoulders. Twitching, I tried to ignore the sensation, but it continued to intrude on my consciousness. It didn't help that my aspect seemed to be attracting the storm's energy. Though I'd accidentally redirected the power in the manor, this was a different story. Chewing on my bottom lip, I tried to focus through the sheets of rain on my adversary. "I thought I said no more games. Or are you all smoke and mirrors?"

When next I blinked, the vampire had disappeared. My back prickled as I took a defensive stance. When the sound of steel shrieking against leather sounded, I whirled and brought Assurance's blade with me.

Steel met steel as I turned, and I found my scythe hooked around the blade of a claymore sword. Fighting the ground's insistence to grab at my boots, I jumped back as the blade slid down the haft violently. Steadying myself, I gasped at Alucard's appearance. This form always served to take my breath away. Gleaming silver armor contrasted with the blood red and ebony of his tattered cloak. Rivulets of water dripped from his thick hair, which had almost become a mass of shadowy tendrils. My hackles rose as the gravity seemed to heighten, and his intense stare bored into mine.

"Those eyes…yes…I have long waited to gaze upon those eyes again. You have come to defeat me once again, Abraham! His soul burns in you!" The Count roared in obvious delight, spreading his arms out wide and causing his cloak to billow out behind him. His eyes burned like twin coals into mine with a fervency that stunned me. The shadowy tendrils of his hair seemed to reach for me as they quivered in excitement. His cape, lit only intermittently by the lightning, looked almost like a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

The ancient piece of wood tucked into my jacket heated slightly…as if sensing its purpose was becoming clear once again. It seemed rather useless now, with the bonds tying him to the Hellsing name slowly burning away. The sensation was near painful…as if a part of me I wasn't aware existed had been torn away. I cringed, and the hesitation was enough to shake my confidence. _I…I…can't do this._

Pain exploded in my temple before I could register that the Count had even moved. Staggering, I fought past the stars popping in my vision as I landed on my ass in the mud.

"I will not stand for cowardice!" He roared, clearly livid by the direction of my thoughts. "Stand and fight or die!"

My thoughts were a whirlwind, but one in particular stood out. _I don't want to die…I won't._ Staring deep into the ancient warrior's sunset eyes, I detected the desperation I had hoped not to find. _He…he needs this._

 _"_ _You promised."_ He reminded me through our mental link, his voice seemingly stronger than before.

 _I did._ I admitted, hating that he was right. My fingers curled around my weapon as I stood shakily to my feet. "Many have tried and failed. But, I made a promise. And, I _will_ see it through." Solemnly, I sealed our fate. For better or worse, I'd see this through. An extra flood of determination captured me as I remembered his hopeless desperation in his nightmare. "They say you sold your soul to the devil…but I beg to differ. Your soul is mine!"

The Count regarded me through the dripping tendrils of his hair, and a glorious smile overtook his features. I felt the pride in his tone as he addressed me. "Come, then. Strike me down…if you can."

 _This brings me no pleasure._ I thought sorrowfully, as I hefted Assurance above my head and pushed myself forward, using my aspect as a boost.

Our weapons met in a clash of alloyed steel and silver. The clang rang through the sky like the ominous toll of a bell, heralding another round of bellowing thunder. Muscles twitched as each of us demonstrated our strength, pushing back the other with herculean effort. The wet weapons finally slid under the pressure, detaching violently and jarring my grip. A quick sidestep, and my blade buried itself in the mud, missing its intended target. With a well-practiced whirl, the claymore flashed. In a split-second, the tip tore through the straps of the holster at my hip, tearing it free. I pulled back, barely avoiding another flash of his blade as my pistol landed with a wet smack in the mud. Ducking underneath another deadly swing, I swiveled and delivered a slash to the opening in his armor behind his right knee. Blood smattered my blade, and he grunted. But I didn't have time to celebrate the small victory. The action had caused my foot to slip, and the Count thrusted finally downward. It was a small miracle that I managed to evade the killing blow. Burying the scythe's blade in the mud, I swung around the slippery haft and connected my foot with his face. He staggered from the force of the blow.

Above us, the storm raged violently. Thunder clashed as the wicked tendrils of lightning flicked across the sky…much too close for comfort. It was a monstrous storm…almost as if a herald to humanity's demise.

He lashed out while I was distracted with a speed that briefly overwhelmed me. I parried the blow with some difficulty, noting how the blow rattled my teeth. As I struggled to regain my balance in the ever thickening mud, gauntleted fingers wrapped around my arm and suddenly, I was airborne. The brief moment of flight ended as I crashed into the mud, tumbling over myself. Scrambling to right myself despite the burn in my midsection, I managed to dodge another nasty swing. The blade had passed so close to my face, that I could hear the deadly song of the blade cutting through the air. He was incredibly fast, even weighed down by wet armor. Dracula moved with the grace of a shinobi, his blade cutting through the air effortlessly. A maniacal smile took hold as he closed the distance between us. Steel clashed over and over almost in time with the thunder now. With rain still pounding down on us mercilessly, it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain footing. At present, I recognized the importance of keeping him at a respectful distance. However, at this rate the gap would close.

Without warning, he surged forward. I had only a split second to jerk backward as the tip of his sword tore through the exposed side of my armor and finally tasted skin. I bit back a yelp and pulled back Assurance. Bearing down on the handle, I finally struck him hard enough to throw his large frame to the ground. A trickle of blood soaked the cloth underneath my armor as I panted. Heat warmed my side, followed by the telltale itch of the skin knitting back together slowly. Seeing him bracing himself on his hands exposed the more vulnerable areas of his body, and I charged without a second thought.

I realized my mistake far too late. As I closed the distance, he flipped the blade and lunged upwards. A hiss escaped my lips as my cheek was sliced. Roaring to soak in the sting of his blade, I grasped his broad shoulder and heaved. Assurance shrieked against armor, drawing out sparks. Releasing his pauldron, I pushed away roughly. The taste of copper invaded my tongue as blood dribbled off my jawline.

The Count whirled, and wild crimson eyes settled on my fresh wound. His nostrils flared, likely drawing in my scent as he hesitated in his assault. For a brief moment, a look of contrition stole over his handsome features.

I shook my head angrily and cupped the wound as if to shield it from view. "Just a scratch. Shall we continue?" It wasn't just to goad him. I really wanted to be sure he still wanted to go through with this. Even now, as angry as I was, every part of me rejected the thought of causing him significant harm. My aspect rippled just underneath my skin, but I held it at bay for now to thwart exhaustion. I needed to fight smart.

His armor clinked as he swung his claymore in a wide arc, a cool determination settling in his eyes once more. "Let us continue, Phoenix."

This time, it was he who struck first. With a whirl, he brought his sword down. Using the haft of Assurance, I blocked him...barely. His immense strength had my muscles trembling in protest. Our weapons shook with the forces that bore down on them. The bite of adrenaline on my tongue was damn near intoxicating.

Summoning my strength, I tried to push him backwards and the blade slipped. Taking his chance, he thrust past my block and sharp pain exploded in my shoulder. My knees threatened to give out from the sheer shock of the blow, and my teeth rattled in my skull. I took in a sharp breath and swung Assurance wildly. The blade caught the backs of his knees, pitching his broad frame towards me. Twisting, I dropped to the mud and rolled away, howling as my shoulder made contact with the spongy earth.

A cold armored hand reached down and grasped me by the hair. Shrieking, I struggled in his grasp as his fist connected with my side. The ghost of the Alpha's teeth reemerged, sending through a fresh wave of fiery torture. Glinda's words echoed to me from a dream as his fist connected again, drawing forth a sickening crack.

 _"_ _What the fuck!?" I snarled, grasping my aching side and fixing Glinda with a cold look._

 _Twirling her spear, she planted it in the ground and leaned on it with a bored expression. "Hurts doesn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yea it fricken hurts!" I shot back, rubbing the spot as my healing kicked in._

 _"_ _Fighting an unknown opponent is easy, Liz. Fighting a friend or family is a different matter entirely. I know your weaknesses like the back of my hand, and I'll exploit the absolute shit out of them before this is over."_

 _Breathing hard, I managed a snort as the pain began to ebb away. "I doubt I'll be seriously fighting friends anytime soon."_

 _"_ _You never know who you'll be fighting. That's the uncertainty of the slayer." Glinda insisted, her lips tightening as she spoke. "If someone you love becomes a beastie, they have to be put down."_

 _I hadn't thought of that, but I wasn't about to give my older sister the satisfaction of being right. "Well, luckily for us, that probably won't be happening anytime soon."_

My mind lurched violently back into reality as my adversary's grip tightened in my hair and he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Stalling, Phoenix?" He taunted, his voice taking on the animalistic edge I'd come to recognize when he was about to make his kill.

Gasping, I gritted my teeth and shoved back against the wicked tendrils of his mental influence. The subtle push granted me a brief vision as I accidentally fell into a memory. Flashes of the broad-shouldered priest I'd seen in his nightmare mingled a forest of thorny vines that seemed to snake from his chest. A shriek passed my lips as the vines ensnared me.

A roar of anger broke me from the vision as suddenly the Count had slammed me into the ground. His gauntleted hands crushed my wrists into the mud. For several tense moments, I stared up at him. My heart hammered against my chest as his eyes slowly lost their enraged light. "That place is not for you. You would be tainted." He insisted.

I couldn't quite explain the irrational anger that suddenly flooded my entire being at his concern. "What matter is it of yours?" I roared, gritting my teeth and slamming my elbow into his chest plate as hard as I could, blasting him with a concentrated dose of my aspect for good measure. He released his grip on my wrists as he was blown several feet backwards. My midsection was on fire now, but I fought through the haze of pain.

"Because you are my death, dearest. To attempt to defeat me as you are…you truly are remarkable." His perceptive gaze traveled over me, no doubt noting the injuries I'd already incurred.

It was with some small measure of relief that the warrior allowed me to stand once again. _He wants this…he's giving me plenty of opportunities to finish it._ With any other opponent, Alucard would not allow this. I'd witnessed him tear more powerful foes apart. And yet, he seemed to be pushing me on purpose…as if he believed I would prove him wrong. The thought sobered me momentarily. How many people had tried and failed to kill him? How many thousands disappointed Dracula in their weak attempts?

The itching and burning sensations finally began to wane, and I was able to lift my weapon once again. Yet, the unwavering resolve despite the circumstances hurt more than any injury he could inflict on me. _Not even for me, Alucard?_ I pleaded with him silently, once more prodding the dragon for details.

As if sensing a break in our battle, the rain lessened slightly. Thunder rolled in the background at the brief pause in the storm. The Count seemed to consider me for a very long time, his expression hardened into sorrow. I already knew the answer before he spoke into my mind, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't ask. _"No, my dear. I'm sorry."_

My chest hurt at the confirmation, even if I had anticipated his response. He would not know peace unless I gave him what he sought for who knows how many years.

There didn't seem to be a conscious decision from either of us before we met in the middle again, clashing like two titans on the battlefield. The sky opened up once more, sending buckets of rain down on our heads. My aspect tingled as a particularly nasty fork of lightning connected with the ground with enough force to knock us apart.

Sparks flew about my body crazily, and I scrambled for some semblance of control over it. I felt overcharged…as if even touching the Count's armor would set off an explosion.

Taking a different approach, I feigned left then tried to close the distance between us. Ever the more experienced combatant, Alucard blocked the swing of my scythe expertly. Sparks flew along our blades before we were forced apart again. My lungs and muscles burned in protest as I came at him again and again. Our weapons sung through the air, making their own melody to go with the percussive rain pounding on the Count's heavy armor. If I was going to have any chance, I needed to get past his defenses.

Dropping to avoid his charge, I flipped and hooked the end of my blade underneath his chest place. Bearing my weight on the handle, I struggled to hold him as I tried to pry the metal plate from his body. Unfortunately, I'd miscalculated how close I'd allowed myself to get to him, and the sword flashed briefly in my vision.

Blood flecked his armor as the blade carved a path across my collarbone. Shock had me releasing my grip on Assurance and scrambling away. I didn't have to see the wound to know it was bad. Adrenaline blocked much of the pain, but a smattering of black spots still broke out in my vision. Kneeling in the mud, I blinked in startled realization at the copious amount of blood staining my clothes.

With a shaking hand, I tried to staunch the flow. In the background, I watched my adversary straighten and slowly approach. He was giving me time to get back up…but I wasn't certain that I could. Lightning illuminated his dark cloak briefly, making him appear like a fallen angel.

My hands sparked once more, and a metallic taste manifested itself in my mouth. I licked my lips to try and dispel the repulsive taste when my aspect suddenly flared dangerously.

I didn't have time to react or even think before my aspect forced its way out. Wickedly white tendrils flicked outwards from my body, following the water saturating the ground. _One last chance…this has to work._ Raising my hand, I focused the copious energy rippling under my skin and released it.

 _CRACK!_ Electricity arched from my fingertips. The boom the accompanied it rivaled that of even the storm above me. My eardrums practically shattered as the arching bolt made contact with the Count.

The sheer force of the energy knocked me back as well, leaving every nerve tingling. Smoke billowed out from Alucard's slumped form. But sure enough, he stirred once more, and the shadows converged to heal the damage. He laughed insidiously as he stood. "Arise, Slayer. Come meet your fate." Beckoning with a fingertip, he smiled devilishly.

It took a monumental effort to get back on my feet. He would continue to get up again and again unless I did something about it. The key to ending this was clear. Panting, I drew the ancient weapon out of my coat and brandished it. The cerulean runes etched into the wood pulsed brightly.

Recognition lit the fire in Alucard's eyes again, and a smile of anticipation greeted me. To the outside observer, it may have looked as if I'd just delivered the most fantastic news on the planet. "You have been holding out on me." He accused.

"Couldn't reveal my hand too early." I laughed, then immediately regretted the decision when my side ached.

Thunder cracked the sky again as I spied my scythe lying in the mud behind Alucard's imposing form. A plate of armor and a sword stood between me and my target. I needed to strike his heart. It was the only way. Exhaustion clung to my body like a second skin, slowing my healing ability to a crawl. It certainly explained why the deep cut in my chest refused to close.

On the other hand, Alucard looked hardly fazed by my efforts. "Excellent! Back on your feet when lesser men would have perished. You truly are remarkable."

"Then I suppose it's lucky I'm not a man." I breathed, entranced by his wild beauty. For a few moments, I indulged in his fascination for me. It defied all logic why this creature fixated on me so. There were a million more humans infinitely more interesting than me, yet here I was…holding the very thing that could end his existence for good. It was my ticket to my own salvation. It wasn't my intention to die today.

A wash of affection clouded my thoughts, and I tried to shake the emotions I was picking up from him. It wasn't genuine…but just for a moment, I wished it was. _Be honest with me…for once. You owe me that._

 _"_ _What reason have I to lie to you, my dear?"_ He crooned, stalking forward with the practiced gait of a predator.

Annoyed by his continued tricks, I summoned my fire and charged. Sparking like a live wire, I grabbed his sword arm and hung on for dear life as I sent surge after surge of lightning into his body. Managing to fling me off, he spun and sank his blade into the mud just where my head had previously been. Rolling, I snatched up Assurance's haft, and we clashed again. This time, I bore everything I had on the blade, and I finally forced my way into an opening. Blood spurted from the wound as my practiced swing finally hit its target, tearing away the clasps holding his chest-plate together and finding flesh. Momentary shock gave me the opportunity I needed. Springing from the mud sucking at my boots, I feinted to my right and brought Assurance down harshly to my left. The blade sank deep before I pulled back, flipped the weapon, and plunged the haft through his chest. A cry of both parts agony and frustration escaped me as I twisted savagely and shoved him to his knees with my boot.

I didn't have to reach for my aspect. It knew its time had come. Gripping my scythe harshly, I yanked the weapon free and thrust the fiery ancient stake in its place. Molten fire threatened to consume the seemingly fragile weapon, but it held. Alucard panted in sheer surprise, eyes wide as a trickle of blood escaped between his lips. His sword hand went limp, dropping the claymore in the mud.

I kicked the weapon away roughly, startled by the way my pulse jumped around erratically. For a moment, shock rendered both of us speechless.

If possible, in those few moments a glorious transformation fell over the No Life King. A breathtaking smile crept to his lips, and the sight froze me in place. His sunset eyes regarded me as if I was the sun, drinking me in as if I had just delivered him the most precious of gifts.

His hand came up to grasp mine…still wrapped around the stake protruding from his chest. Blood blossomed around the entry point like some kind of macabre rose. The action stunned me, and I dropped to my knees. I'd always thought he was beautiful, but in this moment, I knew nothing could compare to his smile. It stirred feelings I never knew I had. The outpouring of his emotions mingling with mine had my chest stinging with pain that had nothing to do with my physical injuries. I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

As I tried to pull the stake free, his grip tightened on my hand, and he shook his head. "No, Elizabeth. You have done so well."

My vision blurred with tears as I shook my head in denial. "I was wrong…God, I was so wrong. Please don't leave me!" This time, it was me clinging to his hand as if it were a lifeline.

His armored hand came up to stroke my cheek, catching the tears that managed to escape. "I have finally found something infinitely more beautiful than the rising sun."

The sweet words hurt me more than the merciless sting of his claymore ripping at my flesh. He cared…it wasn't a lie or a trick. How could have been so foolish? "Please…" I begged him weakly.

When next his hand moved, it wound itself in my hair and brought our foreheads together. I closed my eyes and listened to his ragged breaths. Why? Why was this what he wanted? He could have asked for my undying affection and I would have given it all to him.

But it wasn't enough…his need for the release of death was too strong…too deeply rooted. Perhaps that was what hurt the most…that my love wasn't enough to keep him here.

The next shift in movement brought our lips together in a searing kiss. I could taste the coppery tang of both his and my blood mingling together as we forgot ourselves. The entirely of the world could burn around us, and neither of us would have minded. It wasn't a domineering kiss or something to leverage power…no, this was something different. How long we'd played each other!

Words did not do justice, and they needed not be said. Shame flooded me as we pulled apart. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him, sorrow making my words hitch.

His crimson eyes drank me in greedily, the smile barely faltering from his lips. "I know."

When next I closed my eyes, I felt my fire burst forth and envelop him. His grip on my hand loosened, and then faded away.

Silence. But not a blessed silence. I felt the change deep within me…a promise fulfilled.

And I burned within.

 **AN:**

 **Hello! Sorry again for the wait! Had some busy weekends to contend with. Thanks to all the readers who are putting up with my slow updates.**

 **To that end, I feel like I need to address something important. I should hope by now most of you have figured out that I'm a slower paced writer. I'm a sucker for plot building and making sure pairings feel natural. However, I have been getting plenty of rude PMs complaining that I'm not moving fast enough, or there isn't enough Alucard featured in my fic. I've read through plenty of OC/Alucard pairings and arrived at the conclusion that some (not all, mind you) had a tendency to feel forced and letting the other characters fade into the background. I wanted to try my hand at integrating a character fully into the story and slowly building up the pairing. I realize this style doesn't make me many fans. That's ok with me! I realize this style of writing can be frustrating or annoying to some. Trust me, I get antsy when things aren't progressing how I want them to progress too. To that end, there are other Hellsing fics out there that are very good and keep things rolling better than mine. This is how I decided to write this fic. In the future, I ask that those who prefer a faster paced or more sexually charged fic to politely find another fic to read instead of choosing to rag on mine because it isn't "what you expected".**

 **Alrighty...so, rant over. Thanks to all my readers, once again. Ya'll know the drill. Pretty please, review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32: Little Victories_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 ** _13 Years Later…_**

"Tierno, keep that elbow up. If this were a real opponent, you'd be dead!" I barked at the young recruit for the fourth time that evening. "And Hope, dial back the aspect before you tire. This is a test in endurance, not all-out force."

 _Greener than the pine trees surrounding the sparring ring…_ I thought smugly as I weaved between the recruits, correcting as I went. For some, the final test was only a month away. They needed to be prepared. Of course, Hope's cornflower eyes flashed in defiance at my presence. We'd never quite seen eye-to-eye. She'd inherited her mother's stubbornness and penchant for bending the rules as well as her devastating good looks.

Despite my best effort, a rare crooked smile took up residence on my face as I recalled Desiree's foul mood swings during the pregnancy.

 _"Wipe that smug look off your face, Ryder!" She scowled as I watched her struggle to bend down and pick a teddy bear off the new wood flooring._

 _"Still don't need my help?" I questioned, trying to keep my face neutral even as my voice betrayed my amusement at her stubbornness. Desiree's madly orchestrated nesting had gotten so far out of hand, that I knew it was time to intervene before she pushed herself too hard. It had taken a monumental effort to distract her long enough so Damien could finish painting the nursery. Who would've thought the giant of a man was a good painter? The small space now sported a cute jungle mural complete with jaguars and monkeys._

 _"Kiss my ass!" Desiree finally got a hold of the bear and tossed it at me. If I hadn't reached out at the last minute, the toy would have exploded into a pile of stuffing and fur._

 _"We're only trying to make this easier on you, Dez." A sigh passed my lips as she began frantically folding baby clothes and separating them into neat little piles. Her parents- particularly her mother- had gone overboard once they learned of the pregnancy and practically showered her with gifts. With so many boxes littering the house, Desiree's nesting instinct kicked in full-force. It had been nigh impossible to offer help, however. She had been determined to see this through on her own. I couldn't very well blame her for thinking that way, especially after the way her relationship ended._

The sobering thought hauled me back to the present, where the gravel crunched underneath combat boots and heavy grunts filled the air. To this day, I still regretted ever even considering an alliance with Iscariot. Perhaps if I had been more resolved in my decision to keep my distance, Desiree might have never met Simon.

It had taken all of three weeks for the shadowy Vatican splinter group to approach Hellsing after word of _his_ death reached their ever-vigilant ears. Archbishop Makube- ever the slimy serpent- arrived to congratulate me.

My face twisted into a sneer involuntarily as I remembered his lips touching my hand that day.

 _"Ah, Elizabeth Ryder-Hellsing. So very good to see you again." The Iscariot leader eyed me with much-too-observant violet eyes and grasped my hand. My emotional state was too frayed and raw to argue at this point. I was well and truly spent. The events of the past few weeks had fundamentally changed me. His appearance was only expected at this point. It seemed the universe had not finished toying with me yet. My torment must be highly amusing to the big guy upstairs._

 _The slimy kiss he planted on my hand had my intestines squirming uncomfortably for a brief moment. My aspect flared as well, and the Archbishop wisely released my hand before it could burn him. "We have heard a very interesting rumor and thought it wise to confirm it in person."_

 _His presence was like throwing salt on a festering wound. Iscariot was silent as the grave when Integra passed from this world, yet they came crawling to my door the instant their ancient adversary was declared dead?_

 _When I didn't readily answer him, Makube ventured further. His violet eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning at my stoicism. "Some are even calling you, 'The Dragonslayer'."_

 _The frayed ends of my nerves burned as the title made my chest ache in brutal agony. I had not stopped the name from circling around…it would serve forever as penance for my mistake. However, every time I walked past a soldier and heard the whispered name, I would perish a little more on the inside. "It's true." I replied woodenly._

 _"How fortuitous!" He rejoiced, turning back to grin at Heinkel silently glowering a few feet back. My muscles strained in protest as I held back the urge to hit him. I couldn't even justify such an action. Because, as it stood, he only provided the tool to destroy…I didn't have to follow through. "Perhaps now we can begin to heal the rift between our organizations, no?"_

 _My brows pushed together. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Come now, Elizabeth. We have the same goals. It does not do to snap at each other's throats like rabid dogs for eternity." The Archbishop remarked smoothly…a little_ too _smoothly if you asked me._

 _"That is_ Sir _Elizabeth to you, Archbishop Makube." Arthur intervened, his face a shade of red I'd only witnessed when one of the soldiers tracked mud into the manor. "You would do well to remember that."_

 _The Archbishop, to his credit, looked mildly surprised. "Oh? Is that so? Well, my sincerest apologies, Sir Hellsing."_

 _Despite my hatred of the man, I needed to placate Arthur before things spiraled out of control. I didn't have the energy to fight Heinkel on my own. "No, Arthur…its fine. The knighting wasn't exactly public."_

 _Arthur harrumphed under his breath, but the aging retainer didn't move to actively argue against me. The Round Table wouldn't rest on ceremony long, and business needed to go on as usual. I was knighted only an hour after leaving Integra's graveside. My mind couldn't have hoped to process the ceremony. All I could remember was Gregory Penwood's supportive arm hoisting me up when I staggered on my way out the door. He and Sir Mullen had begun to help me through the transition, and were as always my biggest supporters._

 _The other knights, however, were not as kind. Sir Alcott Irons- grandson to Sir Hugh Irons- had been short with me from the beginning. Nothing I did was right. The day couldn't come soon enough that I could hand off the power to more capable hands. My mother was wrong: I couldn't handle the responsibility._

 _"Shall we speak in a more civilized venue, perhaps?" Makube ventured, breaking me from my thoughts._

 _I inhaled the insidious man's cheap cologne and sighed. "Yes…Arthur, prepare the dining room. And bring some tea for our…guests."_

 _My retainer looked like he would rather eat a slug than make them tea, but didn't argue and strode fluidly back into the manor. Elis and Damien stood off to the side, still pretending to be engaged in something else. However, I knew they'd been listening to every word. Judging by the tense set of their shoulders, I could tell they liked this less than I did._

That meeting had ended with a formal truce between the Hellsing Organization and Section 13. Later, Elis had cornered me and really let me have it. Of course, arguments rarely last long when the other party doesn't move to defend themselves. I took his verbal assault across from Integra's desk that night because I deserved every word. And when I refused to fight him, he had gotten even angrier. It took Damien pulling him from the room to halt his venomous tirade. And when the manor had gone silent that night, I'd cried myself to sleep.

Inhaling raggedly, I shook myself of those thoughts. It didn't do to dwell on the nights when it was almost too much to continue living. After all, I'd thought things were taking a turn for the better when Desiree met Simon. He was Iscariot's newest regenerator…their new toy. Filled with the false pride they fed him, he arrived in our lives and swept Desiree off her feet. It hadn't been immediately apparent that he meant to use her at first. In fact, he practically showered her with everything a woman could want. Varris had commented once or twice that if he didn't know better, he would've thought they were conjoined at the hip.

Of course, it all changed when Dez found out she was pregnant. Simon's demeanor changed from charming to hateful. It took months into Desiree's pregnancy for me to find out he'd been hitting her. The bastard thought he was clever bruising her in the areas her clothing covered. Walter had been the first to bring the subject to my attention. He'd smelled the blood pooling under her skin.

When I finally confronted her, she practically broke in my arms. It still incited my ire to remember how fragile he had made her. Within a week, I'd helped her pack her things to make the move to Zephyr. Remodeling hadn't even begun at the time, but a musty bunker was better than an abusive cage any day.

Confronting Simon was quite possibly the ugliest affair I'd ever been party to. He'd barged in during the packing process and demanded to see Desiree. Walter, who had been strangely attentive to my pregnant friend, refused to allow the Regenerator near her again. Perhaps the former retainer might have let him live if he hadn't threatened to take the baby.

It was over almost laughably quick. Walter had made quick work of him. The bloodthirsty side of me almost roared in frustration that there was nothing left for me to pound on when he was done.

After that, Desiree and Walter struck up the oddest of relationships. I'd always known him to have a strange fondness for her, but I never imagined she would reciprocate.

And then, of course, Hope came into the world kicking and screaming.

Glancing over at the young teen, I scoffed at my line of thoughts. Not much had changed in that respect. Walter and I had become mentors to her as her unique powers began to develop. She looked to the vampire as one would look at a father figure. I suppose, in a way, Hope may have reminded him of caring for my mother so long ago.

Training her had prompted the renovations to Zephyr…and my formal slayer training took off. What started as something to keep my mind busy from wandering thoughts turned into a full fledged operation. Between managing Hellsing and herding slayers, my life quickly became busy. I didn't have time to dwell on everything I'd lost.

Stopping that line of thought before I spiraled into a depressive state once again, I put my walls up and threw myself back into work. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Hope throw her sparring partner, Aster, into a tree once again. "Hope! What did I say?!"

She regarded me with a haughty annoyance. "I don't _need_ to dial it back!"

"Oh really?" I challenged her with one curved eyebrow and approached the two in four quick strides. "Then, block this!" Instantly, I swept her legs out from underneath her and planted my foot on her chest.

Aster, who had just begun to pick herself up, gave Hope a shit-eating grin she believed I didn't see.

"And you." I rounded on Aster as I pinned Hope in the dirt with minimal effort. Her bottle-green eyes widened at my serious tone. "You need to learn how to deal with extra abilities. Vampires, as you well know, have many. And they will use everything in their arsenal to kill you. The fact your aspect has not yet emerged- if you have one at all- isn't an excuse."

The young slayer's face fell. "Yes, Phoenix."

Sighing at the stupid nickname, I addressed Hope again. "You see? Your energy is finite. In drawn out battles, you can't rely solely on your aspect to win. You must fight smart."

Removing my foot, I allowed her to stand and brush herself off. She glared at me harshly. " _Stop_ singling me out! I don't give a shit that you're friends with my Mom. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help!"

I opened my mouth to chastise her for lashing out, but she was already storming off. "Hope!" A curse slid through my lips as she jogged over to Damien, who was currently instructing his own group. The hulking man grinned widely as he spotted Hope heading his way. I shook my head in exasperation. He was too easy on her. If she didn't learn discipline, this world would chew her up and spit her out. And, Desiree was counting on me to prepare her properly.

The rest of the recruits had halted in their sparring to watch the display with wide eyes. Giving them my sternest look, I was rewarded with the sight of fourteen slayers scrambling to avoid me. There were some perks to being the most feared slayer in existence…albeit very few, but I had to take my victories whenever I could.

As the hour grew late, I dismissed the recruits to dinner and headed up to my office. My stomach snarled in protest as I sunk behind my desk and began tackling the paperwork. I couldn't take the time to have dinner tonight…not with my current emotional state. There was always something about the setting sun that brought back more painful memories. If I didn't work, I'd think too much.

I worked for a few hours before a soft knock drew my attention. My furious writing halted momentarily…the pen poised above the paper. "Yes?"

Walter stepped into the room with a tray balanced in his left hand. The soft moonlight shining through my window made his raven hair shine. "Thought you might need a pick-me-up."

A weary smile came unbidden as he offered me a cup of coffee. He knew I'd be up late again. "Thank you, Walter."

"Of course." His lips curled in some hidden amusement, and I wondered if he'd overheard the spat I had with Hope earlier. Like Damien, he coddled Hope. It had brought forth a certain softness to the vampire that intrigued me.

"Any news?" I inquired, leaning back in my seat to sip the coffee. This was routine for us…a way for me to inquire about a certain blonde-haired draculina without directly saying her name. Since that fateful day, I hadn't seen a single clue as to where she might have disappeared to. All I knew was that if she were killing innocents…I'd have figured it out by now.

"I'm afraid not." Walter's storm grey eyes wandered to the window, his thoughts clearly pensive.

It was the same every time I asked. More of nothing. "I…see." Even after all this time, the disappointment still kept me up at night. I would've thought I'd have heard _something_ by now. But, I wouldn't give up. I owed her that much.

Walter would disappear for months at a time to search for her, but the end result never turned up anything new. I knew he wanted to find her as much as I did.

After everything I'd done to her, I couldn't blame her for wanting nothing to do with me. I'd deserved her anger and pain that night. Lost in thought, I reached back to trace a fingertip over the round white scar positioned in the middle of my shoulder blade.

 _It took a monumental effort to draw breath. My broken ribs screamed in protest as my chest heaved. Warm blood ran from the fresh cut on my jaw, mingling with the beads of sweat dripping from my brow. Everything hurt as I leaned on Elis for support. The Hellsing pilot wasn't faring much better than me. His shoulder had been laid open by the hound, and his foot had been turned at an awkward angle. And yet still…he had come back to get me._

 _The crack of a rifle was my only warning before white hot pain blossomed in my chest, and I pitched forward out of Elis's grip. I fell face down on the front steps of the manor. Choking, I tried to blink away the black spots in my vision. The puddle of rain quickly began to darken beneath me, and a trail of crimson appeared in my line of sight._

 _"How could you!?"_

 _I jerked at the sound of Seras's broken voice, groaning when the action simply brought forth more pain. Strong hands pressed down on the new wound, and a strangled scream escaped me._

 _"What the fuck have you done!?" Elis roared, his body shaking as he tried desperately to plug up the wound._

 _"Get out of my way, Elis." She demanded, and she was near enough now that I could hear the wet clomping of her boots on the concrete._

 _Slowly, Elis rolled me over. And though the action was gentle, it felt like a thousand knives jutting into my chest and sides. His dark curls dripped with water as he stared down at me in horror. "Hang on Ryder. Look in my eyes…look at me!"_

 _I struggled to obey. "Let…let her through…" I choked and coughed violently. Blood flecked Elis's face, and his eyes widened in alarm._

 _Suddenly, the pilot was thrown aside, and it was Seras kneeling in his place. Without pity, the draculina snatched me by the collar of my ruined jacket and shook me. "Why?"_

 _I shook my head. She couldn't even begin to understand. "You…you wanted…to know what your Master saw…in the nightmare…"_

 _Her crimson eyes hardened considerably, and she bared her teeth. "Answer my goddamn question!"_

 _No, if I was going to die…then she needed to hear this. "It was her all along…Mina…he never cared about anyone else. You look…you look exactly…like…her." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, then succumbed to another fit of coughing._

 _Seras froze as still as a statue at my admission. Even my blood on her face didn't even seem to faze her as her eyes glazed over. Her iron grip on my jacket slackened. "What?"_

 _The black spots in my vision were becoming much more numerous. My breath whistled uncomfortably up my throat. Elis, in a brave gesture I didn't think him capable of, stood over Seras with his pistol aimed at her head. "She needs medical attention NOW!"_

 _Almost woodenly, she straightened from me and began slowly backing away. Shame flooded me as bloodied tears began tracking down her face. Shakily, I raised a hand out as if to stop her. I opened my mouth, but the plea for her to stay vanished in another violent fit of coughing. The blackness was winning, and as I began to lose the fight, I watched as the draculina took to the skies. Flying on great black wings, she vanished into the night, and my head hit the concrete._

I hadn't realized I'd been gripping the arm of the chair too hard until a loud crack broke the silence. Immediately, I slackened my grip and sat back in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose harshly.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Walter took a step forward, frowning at the damage I'd done to my favorite chair.

I breathed out through my nose harshly. "I'm fine. That'll be all for now. Let me know if anything comes up."

He didn't look convinced, but he dipped his head respectfully and left me alone. I knew he wasn't stupid, but he gave me the distance I needed. When his footsteps completely faded into the distance, I slumped over my desk and put my head in my hands. Some nights were harder than others.

Realizing the hurt had parked itself in my psyche and wasn't about to go anywhere anytime soon, I got up with a sigh and marched to the mini fridge nestled behind my desk. Pulling out a bottle of wine and a glass, I sat back down and poured myself a healthy portion. Nudging open the top drawer of my desk, I let my fingertips brush the picture laid atop the files there. Integra stared back at me, all seriousness with that lively spark in her glacial gaze. A sigh escaped me as I remembered that my birthday was in a few days.

It would be yet another one that I would refuse to celebrate. Elis could fight me all he liked, but it wouldn't change my mind. What's the point in celebrating if I wasn't technically aging anyway? "Here's to another shitty year of life." I grumbled to the picture.

 _"Remember, Elizabeth, be glorious..."_

"Oh for God's sake, Ryder!"

I jerked with a start, groaning as light seared right into my brain like a serrated knife. Turning the other way, I used my hair as a curtain against the oppressive light. "Close the curtains." I groaned.

"Did you drink all of this?" Elis waved the empty bottle of wine in my face, making the light bounce off the bottle.

Wincing, I sat up and squinted at the pilot. "No, I opened it up and dumped it in the sink. What the hell do you think?"

"Whoa, what's with the sass? Don't tell me Hope already got your thong in a twist." He teased, setting a cup of coffee down forcefully on the desk. "You're late for morning reps, by the way."

"Shit!" I sat up quickly, and then immediately regretted it when my head pounded painfully.

Elis rolled his eyes. "Damien is covering your ass. Drink up and go take a fucking shower. You smell like the vineyard."

I blew a raspberry at him and snatched up my coffee. Downing it quickly- and burning my tongue in the process- I hopped in the shower and dressed for the day.

I found Elis waiting for me in the hallway. My hope that he would let this morning's incident go died when he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "This can't go on. Do you know how many times you've been late to morning practice?"

"We're not having this conversation." I tried to push past him again, only to have my path blocked.

"The hell we aren't!" Elis snarled. "You've been like this for years. And I've made a mistake of letting it go on because I don't want to lose you as a friend. But I can't stick my bloody head in the sand anymore!"

His tone shocked me. Elis rarely snapped at me. And I'd done plenty to earn his ire before. Clearly, he'd been hanging onto things longer than I thought.

Taking advantage of my frozen form, he continued. "You need fucking help. I don't know what your deal is…in fact, none of us do. You haven't been the same since you…"

Blue embers scattered from my form as I moved to interrupt him. " _No!_ We are _not_ discussing this! End. Of. Story!"

"Then, when?" Elis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. " _When_ are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

The worry in his hazel eyes played on my guilt. I'd scared him. But, I couldn't tell him the real source of my frayed emotional state. No one could know. No one could begin to understand even if I did. There wasn't any point bringing it back up anyway. "This job is stressful, Elis. Let me have my damn indulgences."

"Don't give me that bullshit." He fell into step beside me as I tried to end the conversation once more. "I've listened to that line for too damn long. I know you better than you think, Ryder. And it hurts that you don't trust me with this."

At the end of the hallway I rounded on him, knowing he wouldn't let this go unless I really showed my teeth. "Leave it alone, Elis. Now."

As I turned to throw open the back doors leading to the sparring ring, Elis spoke up again. "Don't push me away."

His plea hurt more than his frenzied yelling, but it was truly better this way. Not giving him a response, I slowed my hurried gait and fixed the stoic mask back over my face. Damien had the group flipping tractor tires this morning. It would be one of the last strength building exercises the group would participate in before the Proving.

Having the slayers test their strength against their own mentor was Olivia's idea. Truly, it was genius. What better way to ensure their safety in the real world than to have them compete against their own mentors in a trial system. Trials can consist of several categories: hand-to-hand combat, tactical shooting, stealth, melee weapon combat, speed, and evasion. Recruits needed only to best their mentor in two of these categories to pass. Those that didn't pass would have to try again next year.

"Alright, kiddos. Tires down! Time to split groups." Damien bellowed, just now spying me across the sparring ring. He gave me a questioning look, but I waved him off. I was training the senior group this year, which meant a solid two hours of putting up with Hope's attitude.

Raking a hand through my still-damp hair, I folded my hands behind my back and waited for the recruits to grab a drink before jogging over to me. The sun still irritated my eyes, and it was a struggle to concentrate through the dull pounding in my head. "Recruits. Excellent work this morning. Before we get to sparring…a quick quiz. Can anyone tell me what would happen if a vampire bit a human of the same sex?"

The group shuffled their feet for a few moments, clearly thrown off by my wording. Few had been paying attention during my lectures on vampires. I'd thought it wise to instruct them. The problem, however, had been getting them to attend to the lectures. Admittedly, were I in their shoes, I would be falling asleep as well.

A hand shot up, and I was surprised by its owner. Hope. "Wouldn't the human turn into a ghoul?"

"That's correct." My surprise must have been palpable, because she rolled her eyes. "And, what if that individual was a virgin?"

To my surprise, Hope's hand shot up once more. "That's a trick question. A human of the same sex would still turn into a ghoul."

 _At least someone has been paying attention._ "Very good. The rest of you…I expect you all to pass the next quiz, or you'll be doing laps around the bunker until I tell you to stop.

The group collectively swallowed and shuffled nervously. Well, all expect Hope, that is. She radiated smugness like a beacon. I'd be more exasperated if I wasn't so proud of her for paying attention. That look on her face resembled Desiree so much.

"Break into partners. I'll call you out when it's time for your evaluation. Contrary to what _Damien_ might tell you, I want to make sure everyone passes their Proving." I shot the man a look across the clearing.

Catching my raised voice, he gave me a shit-eating smile and cupped his hands around his lips to shout across the clearing. "You'll work that stick out of your ass eventually! Problem is, you'll probably start beating the kids with it when you do."

I scowled. "Language, Damien!" The kids around me giggled and snorted at his antics. I turned to Hope first. "Alright, Hope. Let's see if your physical eval holds up to your attention skills."

As the rest of the kids dispersed to spar while waiting their respective turns, Hope took up a defensive stance. "Those old bones creaking yet, Phoenix?" She taunted, reminding me so much of her mother that I almost expected her to pull a whip from her waistband.

I snorted at her attempt to rile me. "Less talking."

I expected her to make the first move, and she did not disappoint. She lashed out with several quick jabs, and successfully dodged a few of mine before I was finally able to track her movements and landed a solid blow to her shoulder. "Good! Bring your stance in and keep your arms up. Anticipate my moves." I advised as we weaved around each other. Hope was doing far better than I expected. Though her size was nothing to shout at, her speed more than made up for the lack in strength. I knew better than anyone that not all battles were won by brute force alone.

Breathing hard through the exercise, Hope threw a punch that actually managed to cause a fair amount of pain before I leapt back with a grunt. The sudden action caused her to lose her balance and topple ungracefully to the dirt.

Standing over her, I stooped down and offered my hand. "Never, ever lose your footing. It could mean the difference between life and death."

Panting, she took my hand and allowed me to pull her up. Her golden curls had begun to escape the twist of her bun, plastering to her forehead from sweat. Her cornflower blue eyes sparked from the aftereffects of the fight. "How was that?"

"You're getting there. Just keep working at it. A real opponent won't help you up when you fall. Remember that." I warned.

Hope rolled her eyes again. "For the millionth time, yes, I know."

My teeth worried my bottom lip. She would never know…not until she entered a real battle. Only then would she understand what it truly meant to fight for her life. Time would tell if she could rise to the challenge.

After instruction with the senior group, I retired to my desk once more to tackle the paperwork I'd fallen asleep on last night. The bulk of it consisted of recommended renovations to the estate. I'd been putting off responding to Sir Gregory Penwood's letters, but it couldn't be avoided now. He made it abundantly clear last time we spoke that if I put it off too long, Sir Irons would bulldoze the place.

 _Yea, over my dead body, asshole._ I gritted my teeth as I formulated my letter. Sir Mullen would never allow that pompous jerk to take the manor. The place would stay empty. Integra had made it clear in her will that _I_ would determine what happened to the manor. I'd hired cleaning crews to keep the place clean and in good condition, but it would remain empty so long as I was living.

 _Damn, I need a drink…_

A knock on my office door startled me out of my thoughts, and I was surprised to find Walter up and around at this hour. It was rare for the retainer to venture out during the day. "Walter? Is something wrong?"

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have something that requires your immediate attention." The retainer's expression wasn't terribly worried, but the way he was studying my face gave me pause.

My lips pressed together of their own accord. If it wasn't anything to do with Seras, than I highly doubted I needed to see it now. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Walter crossed the room briskly and held out a folder. "This concerns the Hellsing vault."

The annoyance that had been bubbling under the surface broke at the news. "The vault? Whatever is the problem?" Opening the folder, I began scanning the report. A heavy stone manifested itself in my gut as I read. It had been broken into last night. Security cams caught nothing, and only a few items were missing.

"The thieves didn't seem to be interested in money." Walter continued, his youthful face regarding the change in my demeanor. "However, the objects taken are somewhat…unorthodox."

"Items 1745, 1746, and 1748 were taken between the hours of 8:00 P.M. and 10:00 P.M last night." I read aloud, trying to mask the disturbing lump that had formed in the back of my throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Walter, but weren't those items stored recently?"

"A year ago, if my memory serves correctly, Miss Elizabeth." The retainer's gaze darkened.

The folder slipped from my grasp, landing with a soft slap against the wooden surface and disturbing a few nearby reports. "The Casull was among those items." But, why? No one in their right mind would steal such a weapon and expect to use it. I could think of very few humans who could handle the recoil alone. "The cloak and the claymore too."

"It is rather odd, considering the valuable nature of the rest of the items in the vault. I suggest we keep our eyes open in the future." Walter's stoic expression didn't fool me in the slightest.

I wasn't convinced this was something to be immediately concerned about, despite the strange crime. "Change the locks, and have a guard stationed outside. We'll keep an eye out for the items to resurface. Obviously, if someone was hell-bent on taking them, they must be convinced they'd be of some value. If that's true, we'll track them down eventually."

Walter bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, ma'am." Then, he exited the room swiftly.

Taking in a deep breath, I forced my heart to slow its galloping beat. Integra had stored priceless pieces of art down there. No common thief would steal a tattered cloak, an oversized handgun, and a dusty claymore. Folding my hands on the desk, I battled the demons threatening the break through the wall I had erected to keep them at bay. Above all, it felt like a personal jab at me. Those items were all that I had left of… _him._

Another call came in, and the routine of distraction began once more. For once, I was eager to launch into the piles of work that met me at the end of every day. I was busy enough that my hands didn't once stray to the picture in the top drawer of my desk.

 _Little victories…_

 **AN:**

 **Uh, hello again! So, I know you all must hate me right now. *Ducks to avoid a rotten tomato hurled at my head* But I promise this fic isn't over yet. Please hold your various fruits for just a little while longer! I promise to make it up to all of you.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far! As always, please review and let me know what you think. It helps immensely with the ole motivation.**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33: An Unpleasant Surprise_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

It had been my intention that morning to make training as short as possible so I could begin my search into the missing items. Hope, as usual, wasn't making my job easy for me.

"But Damien already gave me the go-ahead to use my aspect. Why are you such a stick-in-the-mud?" She complained, baring her teeth in a hiss as I threw her off her feet again.

"Damien isn't a slayer…no matter how much he wishes he was." I grunted, remembering how he used to beg me to electrocute him…for fun. I never indulged him, but it was amusing enough watching the towering man utilize a pair of convincing puppy-dog eyes. "And for the record, I'm not a stick-in-the-mud."

"Yes, you are. I bet you didn't even do half the things the Elders say you did." Her eyes flashed in defiance as she tried to block my blows.

 _Trust me, kid…I wish I hadn't._ "What makes you say that?" Ducking under a clumsily thrown punch, I whirled and slung an elbow into her backside.

Hope yelped as she struggled to stay on her feet. "Ow! No one's ever even seen you use your aspect."

 _Then you clearly haven't been paying attention._ I couldn't count on one hand how many times I reheated my coffee in my hand in front of the kids during lectures. Perhaps I overestimated once again how much they'd been watching me. It was…a freeing thought that I was no longer being seen as some sort of hero. "Just because I don't use it, doesn't mean it isn't there. You'd be surprised how little a skilled slayer actually needs to use her aspect."

"Prove it, then." Hope straightened her posture and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't be ridiculous. Quit stalling." I breathed, impatient for the fight to end and getting tired of Hope testing my fraying patience.

A flash of defiance crossed her expression, and she smiled roguishly. "No. Not until you show me."

I blew out a harsh breath at her stubbornness. If it was any other day, I wouldn't have indulged her childish curiosity. But today, I had more pressing matters. "Fine. Stand back."

To my surprise, Hope actually backed up a few feet. Once she stood a safe distance away, I began to subtly nudge open the door to my aspect.

A blue flame danced to life on my thumb, shivering in the slight breeze. Slowly, I fed it until it enveloped my entire hand. I tossed the newly formed fireball around casually, remembering when I first learned to control it back at Sanctuary. Of course, the thought brought me back to reality as I remembered the tinkling laughter of a little black-haired girl.

When I looked up, my eyes met with every single recruit in the compound. The kids had all frozen in their various tasks to gawk at my display.

"Ok, I admit…that was awesome." Hope uncrossed her arms. "If you can do that, why bother with hand-to-hand?"

Ignoring the stares of the other kids, I fixed my gaze on Hope. "That brief little display took a lot of energy. Fire requires oxygen. When my muscles start starving for oxygen, it gets tougher to keep up." I eyed Hope for a moment. "Your aspect is different, I'll admit. But I still remember the bloody noses."

To her credit, she looked shocked. "I didn't think anyone noticed…"

I nodded sagely. "You push yourself too hard, and you'll end up with brain damage. I _know_ that's not what your mother wants. So for your sake, please promise me you'll work on your hand-to-hand."

The teen looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but then thought better of it. "Can you help me…I don't know…dial it back?"

 _Well, hell…how can I say no to that?_ "I can try. I'm not holding lecture tomorrow. The other recruits will receive a free hour. If you really want to learn, that's when I can work with you."

She seemed to debate that for a moment. On one hand, I knew she still despised me. On the other, she was a marvelous student. Hope absorbed information like a sponge…and was smarter than a whip. After a few tense moments, she relented. "Yea, fine."

"Don't be late." I warned her before turning on my heel to head back up to my office.

"Phoenix?"

I craned my neck to look back at Hope questioningly.

"Thanks for showing me." She spoke quickly, as if embarrassed to be thanking me for anything.

I nodded stoically, holding in my secretive smirk of victory until I passed underneath the threshold of the bunker. Quickly, I showered the dirt and grime off my skin and changed into my leather armor. With the afternoon off, I could begin my investigation unimpeded.

The problem? Elis still hadn't spoken to me since our spat yesterday. I knew I just needed to apologize, but what could I say? Sorry, but you couldn't handle the truth? No, I just needed to get him focused on a mission…and he'd hopefully put this behind him. Unfortunately, my relationship with Elis had become one giant distraction after another. If I didn't constantly keep his mind off my issues, then he would pick at them incessantly. Desiree, Walter, Olivia, and Varris had learned not to kick that particular hornets' nest over time. But Elis…he never quite let it all go.

I found the pilot out on the flight pad sitting partially inside one of seven helicopters on site. His dark eyebrows were drawn together as he fiddled with the controls in the cockpit. With Elis, there was always some adjustment to be made.

His hazel eyes flickered up at the sound of my footfalls, and his expression became troubled. I'm sure the sight of my armor had him immediately on high alert. "What's the occasion?"

"Relax, its just an intel run." I placated him immediately so he wouldn't panic. "This is just a precaution."

Elis's shoulders lowered slightly, but he still looked guarded. "Intel? What's the situation?"

"Someone broke into the vault a few days ago. I aim to find out why." Crossing the space between us, I leaned against the metal exterior of the copter.

His eyebrows drew up in surprise. "Who would be daft enough to steal from you? More importantly, what did they take?"

I hesitated, then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I won't bore you with item numbers, but the Casull was one of the things taken."

"Christ!" Elis's eyes widened in shock. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. Which is why I need to get to the bottom of this quickly." I huffed, grinding my teeth at the absurdity of it all. It didn't help that the Proving was only a few weeks away. I already had enough on my plate without this crap.

"Right. I can prep the private jet." Elis appeared to be mentally crunching numbers. "Will we be taking anyone else?"

I shook my head. "There's no need to drag anyone else into this. I just want to check out the security tapes and question the guards. We'll be back in two days, I imagine."

Though the pilot didn't look completely convinced, he sat up and brushed his hands on his pants. "If you're sure. I'll give you a call when we're cleared to take off."

"Thanks. I just want this cleared up quick." I swallowed back a lump in my throat. Despite my reassurances, a bad feeling had manifested in my gut and hadn't moved since Walter brought the theft to my attention.

"Hey, no worries." Elis nudged my shoulder with his own. "Damien's got this."

I smiled despite myself. No, I didn't doubt my bodyguard for a second. He could do this without me if needed. "Yea, you're right. Still, I'll feel better when the gun's back in its case." _Where no one can put their grubby hands on it._ I mentally added, feeling sick as I imagined the gun passing into the hands of a stranger in a back alley…traded like a novelty item. _He_ would hate that.

Elis, true to his word, had us in the air in just a few hours. I'd left Walter and Damien with specific lesson plans for the senior group as well as notes on various errors they needed to correct before the Proving. I'm sure Hope would be ecstatic to hear I would be gone for a few days.

"I don't know. Something stinks, Liz." Desiree's voice filtered through my cell as I watched Elis fuel up the plane in the background. She'd called inquiring about my sudden leave. Of course Hope had said something to her. "You really should have called Olivia. You know she's more than happy to help."

"You're overreacting." I bit my lip. Desiree's gut feelings were oftentimes spot-on.

"Am I? They could have taken anything and yet those three things go missing? I'm not stupid, Liz…I know this must be scaring you."

 _Understatement of the century, Dez…_ "I have no reason to be afraid. More than likely, its Iscariot trying to get a rise out of me. You know my preferred method of dealing with them."

"You're probably right. Scumbags. I don't suppose we can revise our rule not to fire unless fired upon?" Desiree asked, the hopefulness in her tone making me chuckle.

"As much as I'd love an all-out war with Iscariot, I already signed the treaty. So, unless they break it first, I have to behave." I growled in annoyance.

"Damn. Well, a woman can dream. Be safe out there. I know Hope would never say so, but she'd miss you if you never came back. _I'd_ miss you."

I snorted. "Yea, I'm sure it would just tear her up inside if I wasn't there to nag her at all hours of the day. But, since there's absolutely nothing to worry about, we won't have to find out."

Desiree was silent for a long time before she finally spoke. "Just…promise you'll keep your eyes open."

"Yea, yea." I reassured her as Elis finished up fueling and gave me a quick thumbs up. "We're taking off again. I'll give you a shout once I've solved this little puzzle."

"You better. Love you, Liz."

"Love you too." I murmured before she hung up.

I stepped back onto the aircraft and settled back down in my seat, listening to Elis power up the aircraft once again. "Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Desiree…overreacting as always." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope she is. I'd rather not run into something nasty while we're out. Already had my fill of beasties for a lifetime." The pilot shuddered.

"Its been years since we dealt with a beastie problem. Besides, if it was beasties, we would already know it. No, we're looking at someone or _something_ with a fair measure of finesse." I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Like vampires?" Elis questioned, his tone betraying his worry.

"Unlikely." I grumbled, passing off the idea as quickly as possible. We hadn't had a serious vampire problem for a decade now. Oh, we ran into a few every now and then…but most of them were the lowest of the low…sloppy in combat and easily disposed of. "It's as you said…who would be dumb enough to cross us now?"

Elis shook his head, and I could feel his unease acutely in the silence of the cabin. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. We're still a few hours out. You might as well get some sleep."

"Yea…alright." Shifting my position, I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes.

I hadn't expected to fall asleep, so when the plane touched down with a small lurch, I jolted upwards and blinked in shock. It was a miracle that my usual dreams didn't haunt me while I slept. Feeling more rested than usual, I sat up and gathered my bags.

A sleek black Rolls Royce pulled up to greet us as we disembarked the aircraft, and my lips curled into a smile as Arthur stepped out. Age had made the retainer much slower, but it had done little to dampen his spirit. Slowly, he straightened and shuffled to the passenger door to open it for us. "Sir…Elis…it's so good to see you both."

"Arthur." I snorted, bypassing his outstretched hand and pulling him into an embrace. "I told you…Ryder will suffice. You only need to call me 'Sir' in front of the Knights."

"As it happens, one is with us now." He gestured to the opposite side of the car.

"Sir Penwood?" I gaped at the sweaty man as Elis and I shuffled into our seats.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Sir?" My pilot inquired as we got settled and Arthur began the drive to the estate.

Gregory mopped his brow and smiled uneasily. "Arthur contacted me shortly after the break-in. I…I hoped to assist in any way. Ugly business. Considering the ah…ahem…sensitive nature of the items taken..." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Though the years had made Sir Penwood Jr a force to be reckoned with, he still wasn't without his nervous streak. I wondered if Sir Shelby Penwood had been the same.

"Thank you." I stopped his nervous tirade with a reassuring smile. "I'll take any help I can get."

As we drove on, the mood in the car quickly began to shift. Silence blanketed us all as the manor slowly began to come into view. My hand curled into a fist atop my knee, and I sent out a silent prayer for strength as we drew closer. I hadn't laid eyes upon it in 13 years. The cleaning crew I'd hired appeared to have done well. It barely looked any different. And, if I didn't know better, I'd almost think I'd gone back in time to when Arthur first picked me up from my dingy apartment. A part of me indulged in the images that assaulted me. Alex on the couch touching knees with Desiree while they painted their nails wild colors…of Glinda in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the four of us.

Swallowing back the pain that small indulgence earned me, I focused on the task at hand instead. At my side, Elis's warm hazel eyes missed nothing. He eyed me for a few more moments before placing a hand over my own and easing my clenched fingers apart. I bowed my head, ashamed at how weak coming back to this place made me feel.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the manor, and I took a few deep breaths before climbing out after Elis. The damp air misted on my cheeks as I stepped out, bringing forth a shiver that wasn't completely due to the slight chill. The manor towered over me like a giant, almost glaring at me as if I were an intruder. There was once a time where the walls here made me feel so safe. Putting my trepidation behind me, I followed Arthur through the doors.

It took all of my willpower not to look towards the stairs leading to the dungeons. Just being near the area gave me terrible chills, and I could've sworn the temperature dipped as we passed by it. Thankfully, Elis's hand grasped mine tightly as it began to tremble. Whether it was to comfort me or himself, I wasn't sure.

The vault, as it turned out, was part of a secret passage on the second floor. If I recalled correctly, it was the one that nearly impaled me on the way out of the manor on my first visit. Booby traps in a manor…only a Hellsing could think of something so barbaric. A snort escaped me despite my best effort to contain it, and Sir Penwood looked back at me as if I'd lost my marbles.

Arthur slid back a panel and deactivated the security. If I'd known about that, I could've saved myself a lot of grief in the past.

Finally, we approached one of the grander paintings in the manor…a depiction of Abraham Van Hellsing. Those arresting eyes seemed to pin me in place as Arthur slid it to the side to reveal the heavy reinforced steel lock.

When the locks finally opened with an audible whine, Arthur stepped aside. "As per your orders, no one has entered since the incident. I leave the rest to you, Sir."

I dipped my head silently and braced my weight on the door to push it open. Elis trailed behind me, eyes darting back and forth. I couldn't very well blame his unease. My skin had been prickling since we pulled up to the front door. If possible, it was worse in here.

"Ugh, Jesus!" Elis gagged as a foul odor assaulted our nostrils the instant we stepped into the vault.

 _That smell…_ I wracked my brain wondering where I'd picked it up before when a shrill screech rent the air.

Something lurched awkwardly out of the darkness of the vault, knocking over a sculpture in the process. Human-like…and yet so far from human. Withered skin clung vainly to rotten flesh…yellowed teeth chomped at the air as it smelled us. Violet, pupil-less eyes rounded before it lunged in our direction.

I reacted a split-second too late as its claws caught Elis by surprise. He yelped and twisted away from the lumbering ghoul before I drew my pistol and fired. Brains and gore splattered the walls and ceiling before the creature fell over in a disgusting heap.

Arthur and Gregory slowly peered around the vault door, as if worried about what they would see there. In any other situation, their expressions would have been comical.

"A ghoul in the vault…how did it get in?" Elis breathed, nudging the cursed human with his foot in disgust.

Swallowing back bile, I shook my head. "It was obviously planted here. They had to have known someone would come to check it out eventually." _It just had to be vampires…nothing's ever easy._

"Vampires in the manor? But how could one have gotten past our security? Let alone break into a vault and leave a ghoul behind without our knowledge?" Arthur puzzled, drawing a shirtsleeve discreetly over his nose as he stepped closer to us.

"Anything's possible." I crouched over the ghoul, ignoring the smell as I eyed its current state. "Whoever did this didn't intend to kill anyone. At least, I don't think."

"I beg to differ." Elis, clearly shaken, glowered at the pile of rotten flesh.

"Well, I don't think they would have shed a tear if it _had_ killed someone." I clarified, straightening from my crouch when the smell became too much. "But, no, this feels…personal."

"You think they took a stab at you? Why?" The pilot inquired, his brows furrowing as we began to sweep the rest of the room. I didn't really fancy getting taken by surprise again.

"I…I don't know." I admitted, disturbed by the new development. A sigh blew past my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Desiree was right, there's more to this."

"The Round Table needs to know about this." Sir Penwood finally spoke up, wringing his hands together faster now.

"I'm with Penwood. This is obviously bigger than we thought." Elis crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, yea." I bit the inside of my cheek. _What a fucking mess._ I had hoped to avoid involving the Round Table. It felt wrong to ask for resources after basically telling them to fuck off and leave me alone with my recruits. Sir Irons would be especially irate. "We'll be staying tonight. Arthur, have two rooms prepped. Sir Penwood, see if you can get the Knights together tomorrow evening. I'd like to get this squared away as soon as possible. I need clearance to use excessive force if necessary, and we need another slayer down here asap."

"I shall make the necessary arrangements. Who would you like contacted?" Arthur inquired.

I hesitated. Olivia wouldn't appreciate being torn from Varris just months from their wedding, and Sloan was still dealing with a political issue between Elders. Desiree had hung up the whip once Hope was born…passing off the torch, so to speak. Wess couldn't be bothered to sober up long enough to complete a mission, much to Sloan's disappointment. Though he'd made progress after his parents' deaths, his preferred coping mechanism left much to be desired.

 _Like you're any better, Ryder._ The voice in the back of my head reminded me quietly. I ignored it with some measure of annoyance and thought through some of the recent recruits. _Tyson or Dagna would be good choices. They bested me on three categories at their Provings._

"Go ahead and phone Walter. He'll contact Dagna for me."

"Dagna? Why not Olivia?" Elis questioned.

"Do _you_ want to be the one to interrupt her wedding plans?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

The pilot backtracked as if I'd lit his feet on fire. "No, no…good point."

Arthur left to make phone calls, and Elis wandered to the foyer where we dropped our bags. Sir Penwood eventually shuffled into the vault with me.

I leaned against the wall and trained my eyes away from the floor. Hopefully the cleaning staff will be here soon to clean up the mess. It was a small blessing that the floor in here was tile and not carpet. They'd never get ghoul brains out of carpet.

My eyes fell inevitably on the empty display cases, and my brows furrowed. In a dreamlike state, I drifted to the fourth and paused in front of it. The ebony gun nestled inside taunted me with its presence. Why had they left this one?

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Gregory Penwood inquired, his earthy eyes darting between me and the gun.

"It just doesn't make any sense." I muttered, lifting the top up to pick up the weapon. This gun was notably heavier than the Casull, and likely had gained a few more pounds after repairs were finished. Yet, the fact that it was still here was telling. It meant that the thieves either didn't have the time to make off with the Jackal…or believed there was no connection anymore between it and its former master. My stomach clenched at the thought. Not to mention the fact that it wouldn't have stung near as much if they'd taken the Jackal over the Casull.

"Do you think anyone would mind if I take it with me?" I asked, ignoring his initial question once again. No, everything wasn't alright. But I aimed to make it right again.

"You own the vault. But…I must ask…you really could find a weapon more suited to your…"

I shook my head and interrupted his stuttering. "I don't want a better weapon. This one will do just fine."

He didn't move to argue with me, but watched me move about and collect the ammo from the drawers. Walter would be able to provide me with more. And speaking of which, I needed to explain why I was requesting support.

"God, what have I stepped in?" I scrubbed my face in exasperation as I leaned on a case displaying Integra's fencing sabres.

Sir Penwood was silent for a long while before he seemed to grow bold and stood beside me. He eyed the sabres with interest for a few moments before he finally spoke. "She used to fence with me…said that I needed to be tougher. I thought she was mad until it saved my life."

I blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"A vampire…cornered me after a convention. I had only a ceremonial sword on me." The young Knight hesitated for a few moments, a haunted look taking up residence on his face. "I thought it was hopeless at first…after all, what could I do? But then I remembered the tales your mother told of my grandfather. I knew plenty of them were false, but she was the only one that didn't seem to think he was a coward. He didn't run when death stared him in the face, so I could do no less."

"You killed it?" I couldn't control the surprise breaking through my expression. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful, but anyone who met Gregory Penwood would never think he could stand toe-to-toe with a vampire and live to tell the tale.

He chuckled dryly. "Well…you make it sound like it was easy."

"Maybe not." I laughed with him. "Thank you…for…for telling me that." Sucking in a breath, I fought off tears and patted his hand. "I'm not much of a fencer, but maybe you could give me a few pointers sometime?"

If possible, it looked like Gregory had swallowed a lemon. "I…er…well…you're serious?"

"As a heart attack, Sir Penwood." I deadpanned, clapping his shoulder with a grin. "Also, we could use another helicopter out at the bunker…"

"Dear God, not another one!" He groaned.

I barely contained my amusement at his expense. Poor man. But Integra was right to push him. We could all use a little push now and again come to think of it.

After the cleaning crew scraped the ghoul off the floor, I wandered to Integra's office and sat down before the door. It hadn't been my intention to stop, but my nose picked up subtle hints of her cigars, and I chickened out. Sitting there cross-legged, I closed my eyes and fought my fears. I hadn't set foot in there since that night.

Elis and Arthur were asleep, and Sir Penwood had left hours earlier. I was alone with my ghosts for now. Taking in deep breaths, I slowly loosened the knot in my chest preventing my feet from carrying me any further. Embers drifted off my skin lazily, and I watched them as if in a daze.

 _Pain woke me from restful sleep once again, and I turned over. A sharp hiss escaped me as the action jostled my healing ribs. Everything still burned, and a layer of bandages covered the cut on my face. The skin itched underneath, and it took a herculean effort not to scratch at it. Dr. Howard made it clear that it would scar worse if I didn't leave it alone._

 _A round of rattling coughs caught my attention, and I sat up too quickly. The room swayed as I lurched out of bed. I bit back a groan while I shuffled to the door and threw it open. The distance to her office seemed like miles while I fought off my physical pain and the fresh wounds on my psyche._

 _I eased her door open tentatively, wincing as the door squeaked on its hinges and light flooded her darkened office._

 _The sound stirred the willowy figure on the bed. A single lazy cerulean eye blinked open and squinted at me. "Elizabeth." She rasped, moving to try and get up._

 _Shaking my head, I waved her down. "Lie down."_

 _"Are you alright?" Almost unwillingly, she sunk back into the bed. The events of the evening had broken her. She didn't have to say it…it was written all over her visage. The way her expression twisted in pain as she coughed violently into her hand made me crumble a little bit more inside. A ripple of fresh panic shot through me as she pulled her hand away and I spied the wet blood staining her skin._

 _"Integra!" Ignoring my own pain, I lurched forward to help her sit up, alarmed by the way the air seemed to whistle down her throat as if sucked down by a straw. "I'll go get Dr. Howard…"_

 _"No!" She protested, her voice barely above a whisper. "No."_

 _"But you need…"_

 _She continued to shake her head adamantly. "Stay." She croaked._

 _Conflict warred within me as I debated disobeying her order and going to get the doctor. With her hand firmly gripping mine, I had little choice. I wouldn't leave her if she asked me to stay. Her strength amazed me, especially considering the amount of pain she must be in._

 _A quick glance at her desk confirmed my suspicions. Her teacup sat completely full…likely cold now. I fought the panic twisting like a knife in my chest and squeezed her hand gently. "Come on, Mom…you haven't even touched your tea. Thought that was a capital offense here."_

 _Integra snorted gently. "Arthur could never get it like Walter used to."_

 _Her words were like another twist to the knife in my chest. She never let her tea go cold. Her hand, still gripping mine, tightened subtly before she coughed again. More blood flecked her lips, and I gasped as my chest seemed to collapse in on itself. The world surely could not be_ this _cruel to me._

 _She was practically crushing my hand, and I couldn't bring myself to care. What was a little more pain compared to this? Whether it was to anchor herself or to reassure me, I wouldn't know. But I didn't dare let go._

 _This couldn't be happening…not now. True helplessness descended on me as I watched my mother's battle. It was as if the walls were slowly closing in on me._

 _Another harsh squeeze brought me briefly out of my spiraling panic. Again, this woman completely shook me to my core as her good eye focused on me sternly._

 _Hot tears slid down my cheeks as I gripped her hand like a lifeline. Between the two of us, our conjoined hands were shaking like a leaf. "God, I'm afraid." Shame colored my wavering tone as I admitted my weakness to her. I was floundering before…and now it felt like I was drowning._

 _"There's nothing to be ashamed of." She rasped gently, her thumb brushing the back of my hand as if to comfort me._

 _"But it is. Even now, you're stronger than I can ever hope to be."_ God, please don't take her from me…not yet. Don't leave me alone.

 _Her breath rattled in her throat as she sighed. "Wasn't it you who convinced me that you wouldn't need me?" There was a teasing lilt to her voice that contradicted the harsh whistling of her uneven breaths._

 _My throat constricted as a smart remark died on my lips._ I will always need you. _There were a million things I wanted to say to the woman that deserved better…the woman who tried to shield me from this life. But now, I was running out of time._

 _"Your strength will carry you." Her hand grasped mine harsher now as she spoke, riding out the effort it must have taken to speak. Turning her head to the side, her whole body shuddered as another wracking cough stained her pillow with crimson droplets. When it subsided, she reached up with a free hand softly caressed the side of my face. "Remember, Elizabeth, be glorious." Her cerulean eye, which I'd once thought to be so cold, had lost its harsh edge. Her expression softened, and she looked more serene than I had ever seen her._

 _I froze at the sight, my breath stuck in my throat._ He _had looked almost the same before he disappeared for the last time. The similarity was so striking, that a sob overtook my better sense and I gripped her hand as if I could physically hold her there._

 _"Arthur!" I wailed in terror as her grip slackened…and then fell away._

My head bowed as the memories released their grip on me. Tears wet my cheeks as I shook with silent sobs. I'd deliberately blocked that entire night out of my mind to avoid this very situation. White-knuckled, I rose from the floor and stared blearily at her door. _I can't do this._

Blowing out a breath of frustration, I turned and flew down the stairs without giving another thought to what I was doing. Instinct seemed to have taken over, and I found myself in front of the dungeon door…now unchained and decidedly less foreboding.

Throwing it open, I lurched inside the dark room and stumbled. My knees burned in protest as I collapsed in the center of the room. Without the throne occupying a small amount of space, the room seemed much too large. "What the hell am I doing?" I murmured into the silence.

When the silence didn't respond, anger surged to replace the old grief. "You should have fucking been there! Why did you let me do it… _why_?!" I pounded my fists harshly on the stone floor. "Why did you leave me?" I whispered into the silence.

Once again, silence was my only answer. My fingers clenched on the blackened floor. One could still detect the faint smell of burnt wood through the damp scent of the dungeon. "I'm a wreck without you and Integra…there…I admit it." I bowed my head and closed my eyes…imagining him sitting in his throne…legs crossed and regarding me with a quizzical yet slightly amused look.

Drawing back and sitting on my heels, I maintained my façade for a little longer…dipping dangerously into the state of mind I'd been in 13 years ago. It had taken years to stop imagining that he would show up out of the blue once more. "Help me out here. If I were a slimy thief, where would I be?" I paused, concentrating on advice I'd been given throughout the years. "Talk me through this…the ghoul's state of decay was pretty advanced. The vault had been broken into two nights ago. Which means that the person would have been bitten long before the vault was broken into. Security wouldn't have picked up a craftier vampire…but it definitely should have seen a ghoul shambling through the manor. That only leaves a few people who can disable security or edit taped videos."

I gaped suddenly at my own stupidity. "The cleaning crew!" Instantly, I rose to my feet and ran out of the basement, ignoring the pang in my chest when I opened my eyes and found the space in front of me empty.

 _Head out of the clouds. You've got work to do._

 **AN:**

 **Apologies for the wait on this chapter. Was doing some traveling with limited internet connection. Thanks for bearing with me so far. I'll attempt to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks a bunch for the encouraging reviews while I was away. It made my day when I finally got home and checked my email.**

 **Let me know how I'm doing. I always appreciate hearing from my readers. And thanks for sticking around!**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34: Chasing Echoes_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 **Note: Some heavier adult content towards the end of this chapter. If you are sensitive to this, please feel free to skip it. Read within your limits, please!**

"Quick question: what the actual fuck?!"

Elis stormed into my room behind me, slamming the door hard enough to make the floor shake before sitting down on my bed roughly.

I paced, unable to sit with the new information buzzing around in my head like an angry hornet. I'd summoned the cleaning crew and, much to my chagrin, we were missing one of the women.

As it turned out, she had been seeing some mystery man that she talked about non-stop for the past few weeks. After a while, she started showing up later and later to work. Eventually, she stopped showing up altogether.

 _"And you don't think that was important information for me?" I deadpanned, leveling each maid with a dangerous glare. "Did you ever see the man she talked about?"_

 _One of the staff, a short and wiry woman with frizzy chocolate hair, wrung her hands nervously. "Once…but we were preparing to close up. He was hooded, mind you…"_

 _"Christ!" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "And you didn't think for a moment that was a little odd? Get out of my sight. You'll get your severance in the mail within the week."_

 _The poor maids scrambled out of my sight, murmuring half-assed apologies as they went._

"Arthur's going to take this personally." I mumbled, ignoring Elis's outburst. I'd convinced the old retainer to take the nights off to go see his family. He was getting older, and I knew he appreciated getting to see them.

"Who cares about that? You told them to report suspicious activity and now look at the mess we're in!" He growled, still visibly upset.

My shoulders sank as I approached the window and scanned the lawn stretching around the estate. "I should have been here. But I can't change that now. Now…we have a vampire to track. And if right…he's no slouch."

"And not afraid to provoke you." He added.

Strangely, a smile came unbidden to my lips. "Its been a while since we've been so openly challenged. Good, I was beginning to wonder how much longer Assurance would collect dust."

"You're entirely too excited about this." The pilot groaned, casting his gaze to the ceiling in exasperation.

I tilted my head at him with a sinister smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Some of us don't survive getting shot, stabbed, bitten, shot again…" Elis began listing all of my obvious injuries off his fingertips.

"You said shot twice." I pointed out, unable to fight the widening grin.

"I thought it needed to be emphasized." He waved me off nonchalantly. The unspoken intent was clear, however, and my grin faltered. The little round scar on my back prickled, and I had to suppress the urge to scratch it.

"At least this is a lead." I swiftly changed the subject before Elis could launch into a lecture. "After the Round Table meeting, we'll scope out the maid's house. There's bound to be something there we can use to track this freak."

"Varris's nose could do it better." Elis pointed out casually. "You know he'd jump to help you out again."

I was shaking my head even before Elis finished his thought. "No, I won't interrupt this pivotal moment in their lives just to track a stupid vampire. Besides, with Dagna here, the freak can't get far."

The pilot opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the sharp buzzing of my phone. Closer inspection of the number had me groaning in annoyance.

"Hope?" Elis guessed, an intuitive smirk on his face.

"I was supposed to instruct her yesterday." Guilt ate away at my insides. Any progress I'd made with her would mean nothing now. I'd finally gotten her to dial back her aspect, and that had taken months of lecturing. Desiree was going to kill me for disappointing her.

"Smooth, Ryder." He growled.

"I didn't plan on being here this long!" I snapped back, surprised by his sudden show of temper. "Duty comes before training. They know that already."

"Then don't make promises you can't keep. She thinks the world of you, even if she wouldn't show it."

Sighing, I finally sat down and buried my face in my hands. "Fuck!"

While I silently berated myself, Elis switched gears. "Why didn't you let Walter handle this one? He's capable."

"I never said he wasn't capable." I hedged, avoiding the pilot's questioning gaze.

"Then?" He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest.

A knot manifested itself in my stomach and twisted uncomfortably. "I can't let those items fall into the wrong hands. They were… _are_ …important to me."

Elis's face fell at my admission, and he averted his eyes. "Yea, I think I get it." The hurt was palpable in his tone.

Jealousy. It was a hell of a drug. The years hadn't dulled it for Elis. It showed itself in the moments when he moved too close…brushed a lock of hair out of my face or lingered too long while adjusting the straps on my armor. Every time I stepped away, I could see it written all over his face. And it killed me that there wasn't a single shred of me that could give him what he wanted. He deserved better. Why he stuck around was far beyond me.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." The misery in my tone couldn't be masked. _I need to get this over with so I can go back to pretending everything is fine…get back to routine._

Silence weighed heavy over us for a few moments before Elis took a steadying breath and turned to the door. "You should go. Wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting."

He turned and left before I could reply, leaving me feeling sick to my stomach. I gritted my teeth and shook off the feeling. _All the more reason to get this over with fast._

The meeting took as long as I expected it would. At this point, it was only a formality because the incident had occurred on the Hellsing's estate. In effect, the slayers didn't have _true_ jurisdiction here. Of course, Sir Irons took full advantage of this fact. The man talked himself hoarse with bylaws and small contractual agreements to try and get me off the case. Fortunately, the rest of the group didn't fully agree. It helped that I had Sloan in my corner on video chat.

"Fucking asshole." I grumbled as I slammed the passenger door shut to the Rolls Royce and leaned back in the seat.

Arthur winced as the car shook slightly in my rage. "He never was a pleasant chap."

"But this goes beyond that. I know I haven't exactly been around…but he can't keep me from situations that concern my family."

"It's never stopped him from trying before. He's toothless and you merely proved it." The old retainer smiled serenely.

A smile crept to my lips. "That was all Sloan's doing. I was just there to look pretty and make faces at Sir Irons behind his back."

Arthur huffed in exasperation. "I see the years haven't stopped your antics, at least."

"Can't stop now. I've got a reputation to keep." I winked at him playfully. "How soon will we arrive at Miss Sevenson's home?" Arthur had the addresses of everyone I ever hired, and it had been a simple task to track down the wayward maid's house.

"Not long. She chose property closer to the manor than the others. That may very well be why she had been singled out." He considered, his wizened eyes narrowing at the thought. "Disappearances are common in this area."

I gritted my teeth at that. This freak had obviously done his or her research. _I don't like this…it feels like I'm missing something._

When the car rumbled to a stop, I shook myself out of my thoughts and stepped out onto the cracked sidewalk. The place was small, but well maintained…aside from the wilting plants in the window boxes. Stepping up to the door, I tried the knob gingerly. Locked, of course.

Grunting in annoyance, I drew back before slamming my shoulder into the door. The wood splintered and gave at the force, throwing my body forward into the room. A horrid stench assaulted my nostrils immediately, and I leaned over to gag. My eyes watered as I regained control of my twitching stomach.

When I finally managed to control myself, I considered the living room of the little house. The floors were a dingy hardwood covered by a dark grey shag rug. By all accounts, aside from the upturned desk in the corner of the living room, everything was rather normal.

The same couldn't be said for the bedroom, however.

If I had recoiled before, it was nothing compared to this. I took one look at the scene before me, and swallowed back a wave of bile. Marie Sevenson slumped against the opposite wall, sunken eyes forever fixed in terror and jaw slack. A trickle of dried blood slashing across her face originated from a neat hole decorating the middle of her forehead.

The back of her head…was a different story. Bits of bone and brain still clung to her matted dark hair. The splash of blood on the wall behind her almost looked like a macabre halo.

However, my stomach dropped to my toes as I _really_ regarded her. It was subtle, but one who didn't know might think we were related. While I took a step back to control my haggard breathing, my boot kicked something metallic across the floor with an audible ping.

Bending down, I reached for the offending object and cradled it in my hand. It was unmistakable. A 13 mm casing. My blood ran cold, and I resisted the urge to throw it away as if it were a cursed object. And then, fury overtook my shock.

Flames licked up my arms as a strangled yell escaped my lips, shaking the walls of the house. Seething, I prowled back and forth across the room, trying to control my breathing so I wouldn't burn the damn house down. The idea that the gun had not only been taken but was being used for treachery had me tasting metal…a common occurrence before the emergence of my lightning.

 _Control it…breathe…breathe…_ I repeated the mantra in my head until my heartbeat slowed. When I finally had a grip on myself, I scoured the rest of the building. There wasn't much more to see besides a few receipts from a pub and her hairstylist. I stole a few glances at the body between my perusals, still shaken by her appearance. Something niggled at the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite pinpoint the cause.

I exited the building in a daze, feeling rather in need of a shower and a nap. Arthur's complexion paled at my expression when I neared the car. "Sir?"

"We won't be needing to send Miss Sevenson a check." I grimaced, fingering the casing in between my fingertips. "Drop a tip to the cops and let's head back. I've got a million reports to file now and a shower with my name on it."

I stomped into the manor unimpeded and immediately stripped down once the door to my private bath slammed shut behind me. The water was searing hot, but I barely felt that as I stood under the spray and watched the blood wash off my hands.

 _Dagna will be here soon…and then we'll catch this son of a bitch. I hope._

"Ryder? You in there?" Elis's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Be out in a minute." I huffed, hurriedly pulling on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.

Once I was decent enough, I exited the bath to find the pilot in question lounging behind Integra's desk. I glowered at the sight of his feet propped up on the desk as he leaned back in the chair…dangerously close to tipping it. "Get your goddamn feet off the desk!" I snapped as I neared him.

Elis blinked at me like a wounded puppy. "Sorry."

"You should be. If she were here, you wouldn't be keeping those feet." I snorted. "Any particular reason you couldn't wait for me to be done with my shower?"

The pilot held up the 13 mm casing, and I sighed. "Arthur told you?"

He nodded, examining the casing with thinly veiled interest before turning a worried gaze to me. "Are you alright?"

A sigh passed my lips as I crossed the room and leaned against the polished desk. "No."

I then proceeded to tell him about the eerie resemblance I noticed between myself and the maid.

After several moments of contemplation, Elis finally spoke. "Maybe you're reading too much into it. I mean, that's got to be a coincidence, right?"

"You could be right. But why leave the body and the casing behind? Whoever this is, they've proven to be smarter than the average vampire already."

Elis suddenly sat up, his earthy eyes widening. "Of course!"

I raised an eyebrow as he stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair in the process, and swept past me. "What?"

"…can't believe I forgot…bloody hell." Elis muttered to himself as he swept down the hallway and descended the stairs.

Following behind curiously, my earlier worries forgotten, I chuckled. "Are you having a stroke?"

The pilot stopped abruptly and turned to glower at me. "For fuck's sake, I'm not _that_ old."

"Ok, then what?" I prodded as he turned once more and yanked open the door to the filing room.

The small room had clearly been overlooked by the cleaners. Several layers of dust coated the tops of the filing cabinets, obscuring the labels. The papers strewn across the small oak desk in between the cabinets had begun to yellow at the corners. Using his sleeve, Elis began frantically wiping away the grime to examine the labels. After a few tries, he made an "ah" sound at the back of his throat and yanked open the drawer. He deftly flipped through the folders until pulling one free and carrying it to the desk. "So much happened that day. I think we all forgot."

"Slow down and tell me what's going on!" I finally demanded as he laid the folder open. My stomach dropped to my toes as I looked upon the pictures staring back at me. All at once, it came back to me. The mission that started it all…the opportunity I so desperately needed.

"That doesn't make any sense. It was 13 years ago…why wait this long." I babbled, trying to make sense of it all.

"It checks out…right down to selecting the victim."

I shook my head fiercely, unwilling to think how many women this psychopath killed while I was galivanting around the states. How could I have been so irresponsible? "Shit's going to hit the fan fast when the Table figures out that I let this guy go."

"They don't have to know. And you're not the only one who forgot, remember?" He slammed his fist down on the table, making me jump. "Let's just fix this, alright?"

Numbly, I nodded. Things had impossibly gone from bad to worse. _Can only go up from here…hopefully._

"Sir?"

I craned my neck to find Arthur standing in the doorway wearing a distinctively nervous expression. "Yes, Arthur?"

"There's a young lady here to see you. She's quite impatient."

Relief swept through me like a tidal wave. _Dagna…finally._ "Take me to her. I'm ready to hunt."

Despite years of being the family retainer, I could see Arthur's fingers twitching. Something was bugging him. However, as I opened my mouth to ask, we rounded the corner to the foyer and I spotted a blonde haired figure standing before a beat-up duffel.

"Oh, _fuck_." Elis whispered, backing away slowly…almost mirroring Arthur's action.

Golden hair…not fiery red. A spark jumped between my fingertips as I recognized those cornflower blue eyes and that smug grin. " **HOPE!?** "

I silently seethed as the young recruit had the gall to salute and wink at me. "Reporting for duty, Phoenix."

Electrical currents were racing underneath my skin at this point, and it was taking everything in my power not to release a surge that would likely plunge the entire manor into darkness. "Why…are you here?" Breathing slowly, I struggled under the weight of my aspect.

She shrugged easily…completely unaware of my mounting anger. "I hacked the network and redirected Walter's email to my mom's. It wasn't that hard."

My hands jittered, and a small surge broke free to strike the floor, causing Elis and Arthur to back up even further. Hope seemed to finally noticed, and her smug expression faltered.

"You have exactly 30 seconds to explain to me why you thought you could take a high priority mission from a Proven slayer." I hissed through my teeth. "And I suggest you lose the attitude."

"You never came back, so I thought I'd take things into my own hands. I still want that private lesson, ya know." Some of her bravado seemed to return. "I'm tired of flipping tires and running laps."

"Elis, Arthur…please leave the room." I spoke as calmly as I could muster.

The two near scrambled over the top of each other to leave the foyer. Once the door shut, I rounded on Hope. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Azure flames finally burst through the floodgates, licking up my arms as I stared the defiant young recruit down.

"Me? What about you? You give me a phony lecture about 'taking care of myself' and then you leave?" Hope gushed, glaring at me with about as much ire.

I had to admit, for a moment, I gave in to a bit of pride. She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to stare me down without flinching. "You know the rules! Recruits can't participate in missions. I'll chart a plane ride home for you…and I will decide disciplinary action when I return."

Hope's bright blue eyes lit up with rage. "You can't send me back! I heard you say it yourself…we don't know what its like to be in a real fight. I'm the best recruit you have!"

"I most certainly can, and I will." I jabbed a finger in her direction. "Do you even realize what you've done? Damien is probably worried sick, not to mention what your mother must be thinking!"

Contrition flickered briefly across Hope's cornflower gaze before determination once again took its place. "They know I can handle myself…besides…"

"No, you can't!" Embers floated into the air as I bellowed at her. "You have no _fucking_ idea!"

The young recruit took a tiny step back as my temper peaked. "I…I didn't think it would hurt anything. Walter said it wasn't a big deal…" Her voice quavered slightly as she timidly met my glare.

A heavy breath escaped through my nostrils as the sight of her fearful expression doused the flames inside. That tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me of a time when I was the exact same way…impulsive and stupid. I could see that old defiant spark in her eyes that reminded me of the way Desiree looked when we left the states.

 _"It'll be better…anything's better than this." Desiree reasoned, turning her passport over in her hands a couple times before glancing back at Alex and Glinda._

 _The two were leaning against each other, reading silently from a book. Alex's hazel eyes were still puffy and tinged with red from last night's argument with her parents. It had been an ugly affair, but ultimately, Alex could not be swayed to stay. She'd been close with her mother._

 _My fists curled as a tiny seed of resentment manifested itself in my head. At least_ she _still had her parents. Glinda and I were on our own. "Don't promise me anything." I mumbled back._

 _"Hey." Desiree's hand landed on my shoulder, distracting me long enough to give her my full attention. "We're going to make a difference. No more rules to keep us down. I promise."_

 _I hadn't been one for optimism lately, but I couldn't deny that she made me hopeful. "Let the Council chase us…I'm not afraid."_

 _A smirk wound its way to her pink lips as she tossed her golden hair behind her head. "Let them come."_

I deliberated for a few moments, hating how the teen standing in front of me brought back such painful memories. "I can't let you stay."

Hope must have sensed my doubt, and hurriedly moved to capitalize on it. "I won't get in your way. I can help…really."

A noise of frustration left me as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine."

"Yes!" She punched the air in celebration.

"Hold on!" I halted her victory dance abruptly. "You can stay on two conditions."

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she sobered.

"First, you will do exactly what I say _when_ I say it. Mistakes in the field could cost you your life. Understand that I won't gamble with your life. And second, you _will_ keep me updated on how your aspect is behaving. Am I clear?"

Her head bobbed, and it was clear she was barely containing her excitement. Seemingly sensing she was in the clear, her eyes wandered around the interior of the manor. "This place is enormous!"

"I should hope so…it was built to house a small army after all." My annoyance at her stunt was slowly ebbing away at the sight of her child-like wonder. "We even have a shooting range in the basement."

Hope's jaw popped open. "No way."

"Way." I grinned, before launching into the more innocent tales about the manor. Hope fired off question after question as I located Arthur and unlocked one of the bedrooms for her. The old retainer looked relieved that we weren't bashing heads. I couldn't very well blame him. Between the two of us, we'd tear the place apart if things had escalated into a fist-fight.

As she unpacked her things, she paused for a moment and regarded me. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before a faint dusting of pink graced her cheeks.

After a few more moments of watching her struggled with an amused smirk, I finally rolled my eyes. "Spit it out, kid."

She dropped the leggings she had been folding and flushed deeper. "Sorry. No one's ever been brave enough to ask. And now that the younger group isn't around…I was wondering…"

"About?" I curved an eyebrow at her verbal stumbling. It wasn't like her at all.

Biting down on her lip, she seemed to gather her courage. "Did you really work with a vampire?"

Of all the things she had to ask, she chose that. Of course she did. I breathed in slowly, wondering what would be better: an elaborate lie or the cold truth. I doubted Desiree would like it much either way. "Where did you hear that?" I hedged, hoping to avoid the subject altogether.

"Well…Kai talks a lot of sh…I mean, smack." Hope hurriedly corrected herself. "So, I didn't really believe him…"

I sighed. "It's true."

Hope stared at me like I'd just grown two heads. " _The_ vampire?" She asked hesitantly.

The innocent question nudged open the old scars on my psyche, and it took a herculean effort to keep my expression neutral. "Yes." I whispered.

She turned back to her clothes, looking particularly uncomfortable. "Mom never talks about it. Walter doesn't tell me anything either."

I winced. "It's not particularly something I like to advertise, Hope."

"Why?" Her curiosity had her forgetting her clothes again, opting to lean against the dresser as a little v appeared between her eyebrows.

"Because its not the pretty story everyone's been feeding you. It was grisly and raw. I'm only telling you this because your mother respects me too much to tell you this herself." I explained, biting the inside of my cheek to stave off the stronger emotions pushing against my aspect. "And Walter…well, I expect it's a tough topic for him as well."

Now _that_ was the understatement of the century. I was so caught up in myself the first few months that I didn't even stop to think of what the whole thing had done to him. I'd worried about his mental health plenty before his relationship with Desiree became apparent.

"But…Walter is good…right?" She shuffled her feet nervously. "He's nice to me."

"Walter is an exception to the general rule." I argued. "He owes me just as much as I owe him."

"And Varris." Hope grinned.

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Alright, _two_ exceptions to the general rule, smartass."

The young recruit giggled and returned her attention back to her clothes. "Thanks for sharing that. You still kind of suck though."

I snorted at her. Some things would never change. "Get settled. We have work to do."

"Tea, Elizabeth?"

My pen hovered over the page as I glanced up at Arthur. I'd been so absorbed in my task that I didn't hear him come in. Pushing aside the paperwork, I smiled weakly. "Sure. I could use a break."

He poured my tea and stirred in a little sugar. "If I may be so bold, it is good to see someone using that desk. She would be proud, you know."

Bringing the cup up to my face, I let the soothing aroma of the herbal tea waft into my nostrils. "I'm not so sure. Am I doing the right thing? Hope may hate me, but she would be safer back home."

"All birds must leave the nest eventually. I gather you know that better than anyone." Arthur remarked as he gathered the completed papers into his hands and separated them into folders.

I sighed. "Now its either fall or fly…it never seems fair, does it?"

"Life is rarely fair. But, given you've been teaching her, I see no reason why she won't fly."

"You always know what to say." I accused, sipping the hot tea thoughtfully. "Desiree is worried. And I can't blame her. Trouble has a terrible habit of finding me." At first, it had stung hearing her doubts about leaving Hope with me, but then I realized it was just the parent in her talking. Eventually, she relented…but only after talking with her daughter first.

Arthur hesitated, but a sharp knocking broke the silence of the manor.

I blinked. "Is that the front door?"

"I believe so." Carefully, he sat the papers down and made for the foyer.

My back prickled uneasily, and I rose from my seat. With my tea forgotten for now, I quickly followed the old retainer. The uneasy feeling only grew as we neared the door. Spidery legs skittered over my skin, and I threw out an arm to stop Arthur as he reached for the knob. "Allow me." I suggested as I drew out the Jackal and swiftly threw open the door.

"Is this usually how you answer your front door?" A familiar bell-like voice asked. A perfectly manicured hand pushed away the barrel of the gun.

"Anna?" Slowly, I lowered my weapon as Arthur peeked over my shoulder at the visitor.

"Missed me?" A delicate blonde eyebrow curved upward as she sauntered gracefully past us and stepped into the manor. Her dusty-rose colored dress hugged her curves and her sharp heels made her slender legs even longer. Her golden curls were artfully styled, hanging softly around her pale face.

"More like confused." I gawped at her. "I didn't expect to hear from you again after…"

"Hmm." Anna hummed as she cast her ruby eyes around the manor. "I suppose I never thanked you for that."

Sensing that I had control of the situation, Arthur excused himself from the room. It didn't pass my notice how flustered her appearance had made him. I couldn't very well blame him. After all this time, I'd forgotten how beautiful she was. "I get the feeling you're not here just to thank me."

"Nope." She popped the p with a knowing smirk. "I've got an important tip for you."

"A tip?" I questioned her as I walked us up to the office. At least in there we'd have some privacy. I'd hate to see Elis's face if he saw me speaking with one of the Brides again.

Once the door shut behind us, the ancient draculina turned and leaned against Integra's desk. "Are you missing anything, Hellsing?"

"I don't follow." I narrowed my eyes at her casual tone. She had no real reason to come back. Our deal was made and carried out. End of story. The only thing her presence brought was a reminder of what I'd done.

"Does the name Mitica mean anything to you?" Anna continued, crossing her legs and rapping her sharp nails on the desk as if she were impatient with me.

I shook my head.

"Well, he knows you." She pursed her lips. "And its never good when he fixates on something."

"Who is he?" I pressed. "And how does he know me?"

"He's trouble, even with other vampires. And he has something you want." She leaned back and eyed the black gun in my grip.

"Wait a minute. This freak has the Casull? Where is he? How do I find him?" I advanced on the draculina, forgetting my caution with her momentarily.

Anna held her delicate hands up in surrender. "He hasn't exactly been subtle. But you should know something before you go after him…he's a hunter."

"Aren't you all?" I asked, unable to keep the teasing tone out of my voice.

She shook her curls in exasperation. "It means he makes a sport of hunting slayers. It's an obsession. Or, at least it used to be. The things he's dabbling with now are starting to even scare me."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

The draculina sighed. "Usually, he picks a target and relentlessly pursues them. But with slayers…he lures them out. I imagine he couldn't lure you out, so he's resorted to more extreme measures. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the disappearances."

I nodded. "I had a feeling there was a connection, but I was out of leads. But, why obsess over me specifically?"

Anna snorted. "You're kidding right? Even before you slew Alucard, you turned heads. How many people do you know of can sling fire from their fists?"

I flinched at the use of his name, feeling like I'd been punched in the gut. It had been quite some time since someone was bold enough to use it around me. The way she simply slung it around as if it carried no weight bothered me more than I cared to admit. "He's had about a million opportunities to waste me. Why bide his time?" I spat, ignoring the uncomfortable twisting in my gut.

She visible tensed. "I don't know. Just assume its not good. If he's willing to senselessly slaughter people and risk exposure, he shouldn't be trifled with."

My mind whirled with the implications. If this were true, then this monster had been chasing me for years. But there had to be a reason why he wanted a personal audience with me. "How do I find him?"

"You won't. He'll find you. But if you're eager to kick that hornet's nest, I've overheard some of his followers hanging about the clubs. You could… _persuade_ one of them to give up his location." A secretive smirk took up residence on her ruby lips.

"Why bring this up to me?" I asked after a long stretch of silence.

She shrugged her narrow shoulders. "I figured I still owed you. And…I would be lying if I didn't say I was hopeful that we could spend some time together when the dust settles." Leaning forward, she ran a sharp nail lightly up my arm and winked at me.

Heat rushed to my cheeks at her insinuation and I struggled to find the connection between my mouth and my brain. "I…uh…you don't…wait…"

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, the draculina finally succumbed to laughter. "You should really see your face. Honestly, you could loosen up. It could be fun." Her tone dropped an octave as her eyes flashed mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at the attempt. "If or when I decide to become someone else's meal, I'll call you."

"Promises, promises." Anna purred as she straightened. "Well, it was good to see you, Lizzie-Beth. Do tell me how it all turns out." Her expression morphed slightly in concern. "One more thing…don't underestimate Mitica. He's ruthless."

A smirk came unbidden to my lips. "So am I. I guess we have that in common."

"Be careful." She cautioned before stepping to the office door. I showed her out quietly, thankful that Elis was sound asleep at this hour as the click of her heels vanished into the night.

I crept upstairs, carefully avoiding the creaking spots in the floorboards as to not wake Hope or Elis. Once in my room, I stripped down and threw on a nightshirt. Pressing my head into the cool sheets, I tried to relax. The day had been a literal rollercoaster, and I honestly hoped that was the last of the surprises for now.

Shivering against the sudden chill in the room, I pulled the sheets up to my chin and tried to reclaim sleep. I couldn't tell how long I'd been asleep at this point, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to check my phone for the time.

A knock at the door disturbed me momentarily from my attempt at sleep. Annoyed, I cracked an eye open to find the room still awash in bright moonlight. "It's too early, Arthur."

The retainer didn't respond, so I huffed and rolled back over. Hopefully he got the hint.

Again, an incessant knocking woke me just on the cusp of sleep. Now beyond aggravated, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Someone better be dying!" I barked as I yanked open the door.

My tired eyes narrowed into the empty hallway. Probably just Hope playing a prank on me. Still, I couldn't shake the heavy silence that had fallen over the manor. Shaking myself, I shut the door and slunk back into bed. As I shuffled to get comfortable, I heard a floorboard creak.

Suddenly wide awake, I inched my hand towards the dagger I always hid underneath my pillow. There was definitely someone in the room now. Heavy boots…likely outsizing me. Breathing slowly to feign sleep I reached further, frowning when my questing fingers did not meet a rough leather grip.

"Looking for something?"

Everything inside me locked down at that oh-so-familiar, smooth as honey voice. _Impossible. No…you're hearing things. Just go back to sleep and he'll go away._

"Not until I have what I want."

Before I could blink, I was flipped over onto my back roughly. A sharp gasp rattled to my lips as I found myself gawking at a familiar pair of crimson irises.

"You…you're…no…" I stuttered frantically, unable to slow the unsteady galloping of my heart. "You're dead."

"Did you think so? I admit, it was a valiant effort. Oh, I hadn't had that much fun in ages." He replied huskily, his cool breath washing over my face.

I couldn't stop the panic rising inside me. It should have been a relief that my plan had failed, but I all I could feel was a deep desperation. "No…no…"

"Relax dearest. And here I thought you missed me." Alucard crooned softly in my ear before nipping it lightly. His hand released my own and slowly reached underneath the hem of my nightshirt. As his hand traveled lazily up my skin, I turned my head to the side to hide how this was affecting me. His wintery fingertips seemed to leave trails of fire in their wake.

When his hand finally claimed my bare skin, my back arched off the bed at the sensation. It surprised me that my aspect didn't respond when he began gently rolling my nipple with his thumb, sending shockwaves down my spine. The protest that had bubbled to my lips died when he grasped my nightshirt tightly and rent it down the middle. My breaths came quicker as his serpentine tongue snaked out to lave over the exposed skin.

Unanswered questions whirled in my head, but I couldn't give voice to them…not when he was touching me like this. The worst part of it was…I wasn't sure I could come up with a good enough excuse to stop him.

He ceased his ministrations on my chest and before I had a chance to breathe, he claimed my lips in a devastating kiss. The sharp pricks of his teeth brushed my bottom lip, and I nearly frowned at my body's sudden lack of self-preservation. By now, my sixth sense would be sending me all the warnings to draw back.

Seemingly sensing my disquiet, he bit down harshly on my bottom lip. I cried out at the quick sting of pain before he latched on again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth to lap up the spilt blood.

At the same time, he used the distraction of the pain to glide a hand into my underwear. I held my breath as his wintery hand settled over my sex. He made a small rumble of approval and began trailing kisses down the column of my throat.

Despite the sinful sensations, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. "W-wait."

Either the Count didn't hear me, or he was choosing to ignore me…because he continued to kiss a path down my body, pausing only to dip his tongue into my navel briefly. A few soft strands of midnight hair tickled my belly as he neared my sex. The action had me biting back a hysterical laugh.

My veins seemed to pulse in time with his heavy breaths as he hesitated…hovering over the most intimate part of me.

I had no hope of stopping the breathy moan that escaped me when his tongue swiped over me. The next pass had me pressing my head into the pillow. The movement must have disturbed him, because he raised his head and snarled deep in his chest. "Keep still." His gravelly voice was a sharp warning.

A shudder passed down my spine as he resumed. Unfortunately, I could not comply with his request…not when his tongue dipped languidly into my opening.

"I believe I said, _keep still_!" He snarled and suddenly pulled back to sink his teeth into the pale skin of my thigh.

White hot pain shot up my leg, and I tried to jerk away from him. But he didn't look like himself anymore. The planes of his face appeared sharper, and his eyes burned with an unholy light as his hair appeared to have morphed into a mass of twisting serpents.

"Stop!" I pleaded, trying to reach for my dormant aspect in my desperation.

Alucard acquiesced, but no sooner had his teeth released my thigh, that he was surging to my throat. An ear-splitting scream rent the air, and it took me several moments to realize that it had come from me through the haze of pain. Worse though, was how quickly heat pooled in my nether regions as I felt him draw out my blood.

His fingers wound in my hair and yanked my head back further, exposing more of my throat to him. A small part of me had registered that he'd lost control, but the bigger and louder part of me didn't give a shit.

The bite of his sharp nails digging into my hips startled me before he finally pulled back, laving his tongue over my neck. My breath hitched at the sight of my blood dripping down his chin. With a smile that would make the devil shudder, he leaned into my ear. "You're all mine, Phoenix."

When next I drew breath, it was to find myself sitting up in bed. Gasping breaths escaped me as sweat trickled down my fevered skin. My heart slammed against my ribcage as I clapped a hand to my throat and sagged against the sheets when I felt the old scar there.

 _Not new…just a dream._

Once the initial panic had passed, I curled up into a ball on my side and turned my head into the pillow. Wracking sobs escaped me as I fought to erect the walls keeping my emotions in check. It was the most vivid dream I'd had in months. For the longest time, I'd thought I was done with the dreams.

 _Just a dream._

He would always be just a dream…taunting me beyond the grave. Throwing salt into my wounds and laughing at my pain. Only to remind myself that this was entirely my own fault.

 _It was only a dream. It was nothing…just like you._

 **AN:**

 **Alrighty, so real quick, I should say that writing these sort of scenes is entirely new for me. I've written my own original work and some other fun fanfics in the past but nothing quite this uh...descriptive. So, please go easy on me and feel free to PM me and let me know if I can do better. That being said, so sorry for the wait. This was difficult to write.**

 **Thanks for the encouragement so far. It really helped me brave this chapter. With that in mind, please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35: Salvation Through Destruction_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

I checked my watch for the fifth time that night.

Elis and I had been mingling outside the clubs for hours now with no luck. At this point, I was either going to give up and try again another night or get roaring drunk. If it wasn't the staggering club patrons annoying me, it was the music pounding against my sleep-deprived head.

"Come now love, let me buy you a drink." The same guy from earlier coaxed, his eyes slightly glazed as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

I fixed him with my sternest gaze. "I already told you to buzz off."

"This guy bothering you?"

I stiffened at the spiders crawling over my skin and turned curiously to find a bear of a man leaning towards the two of us. Cords of muscle rippled as he crossed his arms over his chest. A classic chivalry act…likely to lure me in by making me out as some sort of damsel in distress. I nearly snorted and broke my cover at the idea. Instead, I played along.

Adopting my best wide-eyed doe look, I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, Elis caught the motion and began dancing his way through the crowd towards us. He'd be within earshot soon, even with the music pounding.

"You heard her. Move your arse!" The freak bellowed at the scrawny drunkard, who immediately balked at his size and backed off…looking rather like a kicked puppy. "You alright, angel?"

I couldn't help but cringe at the cheesy pet name. "Yea, I'm fine thanks to you."

A decidedly predatory smile spread across his face. "My pleasure. Want to get out of here?"

Blinking in what I hoped was a clueless manner, I bobbed my head in faux excitement. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see, angel…you'll see." He promised, then offered his arm. Reeling in my revulsion, I took it and allowed him to half-drag me out of the club.

It took a herculean effort not to laugh at the irony of the situation. This idiot wasn't even using his nose. A real vampire would have smelled me a mile away. Or would have at least noticed that a not-so-subtle pilot and a fumbling recruit had begun following at a distance. World's deadliest predator, my ass.

My fake savior ducked into an alley far enough away from the club that the crowd outside had thinned out drastically. Hook. Line. Sinker. "I don't think I've been this way before." I pretended to chew my lip nervously.

"Trust me." He purred, pulling me further in. Judging by the flare of warmth in my chest, Hope was getting far too close. If she swooped in too soon, it could ruin the entire operation.

Pressed for time, I swallowed my revulsion and tugged on his shirt suggestively. "Why wait? Let's skip to the fun part." I tried for a coy look, though I was sure it looked more pained than seductive.

Hulky grunted deep in his throat and flashed his pointed teeth. "Your wish."

In a whirl, he had me pinned against the brick building and began running his hands over my hips.

A muted thud caught my attention, but once again, the freak was too caught up in the hunt to notice. Hope had dropped from the top of the nearest building, and Elis had rounded the corner to stand on the opposite side of the alley.

When Elis drew his pistol, the pervert finally seemed to snap out of the haze of bloodlust long enough to notice the pilot. "Oh, that's just terrifying. Get gone, mate. I'm busy."

The vampire leaned in, and I switched tactics. Seizing his wrists tightly, I scowled. "You are quite possibly the dumbest freak I've ever encountered." As I turned on my aspect, I had the distinct pleasure of watching his face twist in agony.

He tried to stumble away, but I held him fast. Judging by his horror-stricken face, I could hazard a guess that he knew me. "No…not _you_!"

"Shut up!" I snarled, sending a mild electric shock through his body in warning. "Here's the deal. You answer my questions, and I won't burn your body parts off one by one."

"Where's Mitica?" Elis demanded, his finger brushing over the trigger as he considered our prisoner.

"I don't know that name…and even if I did, I wouldn't tell the Hellsing bastard anything!" He spat before convulsing in pain as I lit his pinky finger on fire.

In the background, Hope took a step forward curiously, and I glared at her to back off before returning my attention to the pathetic freak. "I can do this all night, buddy."

Elis pushed the muzzle of his pistol against the freak's knee. "Where's Mitica?" He tried again, the tone of his voice almost making me shiver.

"I can't…he'll kill me." The vampire gritted his teeth and glared violently at the pilot.

"I really don't think he wants to keep his knees." Hope piped in, a fiendish smile on her delicate lips.

"I don't think he does either." I murmured darkly, nodding to Elis.

The vampire howled in pain after Elis squeezed the trigger, splattering me with the freak's thick blood and bits of bone. Calmly, the pilot repositioned and shoved the pistol against his good knee. "You want to try again?"

Panting through his teeth, the vampire's determination seemed to fade. "Fine. You want to die, be my guest. Last time I saw him, he was holed up near Newcastle. Been a few months though."

I met Elis's troubled gaze briefly before returning to the questioning. "What is he doing there?"

"Look, bitch…I don't know. I left when the numbers started getting out of control. I don't like competition. Most of the sorry bastards were crazy anyway." He scowled.

"Numbers? How many are we talking?" Elis prodded.

"Twenty…could be more now. Mitica's been busy." A cocky smile took up residence on his face as the color drained out of my face.

"Elis?"

"Yea?"

"Shoot him." Letting the sorry creature go, I turned to the side and allowed Hope to witness the execution.

Elis made it swift and clean, but I could tell the ordeal had still rattled her. She toed the fresh ashes on the sidewalk with her boot as if she couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Grasping the sides of my head, I cursed loudly and threw a punch at the building. The brick scoured my knuckles and drew blood, but I didn't care. "It had to be Ireland, didn't it?"

"What's wrong with Ireland?" Hope questioned.

I exchanged a look with my pilot once more. Desiree had hoped to never have to bring up Iscariot in front of her daughter. But now, we had little choice. "It's all Vatican territory. Neither the NASF nor Hellsing have jurisdiction there."

"And since the treaty still stands, we can't cross into their territory." A muscle jumped in Elis's jaw, and he gave me a scathing look.

My shoulders slumped. Just more evidence that I should have never entertained Archbishop Makube. This made things infinitely more complicated. If we were caught in their territory, they had free reign to act. And I didn't want to be the first to break the fragile peace. I wouldn't willingly subject the NASF to all-out war.

"Vatican territory? Why do the Catholics care?" Hope pressed, brushing a golden curl out of her eyes and glancing between the two of us.

"Let's get back to the manor. I'll explain later." I sighed.

Desiree was definitely going to kill me when I got this shit sorted out.

 _Dammit…I need a drink._

"Uh, Ryder…look down." Elis's eyes widened into the size of dinner plates.

I frowned and ducked my chin down, unsure of what I was looking at. "Yea, I know…I'm covered in blood and I need a shower. Anything else?"

"No…not that… _that_." Elis pointed a shaky finger at a bright red laser dot situated just below my collarbone.

My heart stuttered briefly before picking up in double time. "Sniper." I whispered in horror, my eyes darting to the tops of the buildings.

"Get down!" Elis bellowed, throwing his body in front of me.

 _Hope_. I whirled on the young recruit and pushed her back. "Take cover, _now_!"

"Shh!" Elis hissed, narrowing his eyes into the darkened streets.

For several moments, we sat in silence, listening to the distant thump of the club in the background. No shot came.

Hope made a small noise just as a brief brush of snowflakes skirted over my cheeks. I sat up, jolted by the familiar sensation. _It can't be…_

The sensation began to fade, and I pushed Elis aside in my haste to chase it. "Seras… _Seras_!?" I bellowed into the night, not caring if anyone thought I was crazy.

Hope's lithe strides easily kept up with mine, but Elis had to scramble after us. Eventually, I even overtook Hope as I tried to locate the source of the wintery sensation before I lost it completely. I'd already run into traffic twice, earning myself several angry car horns and annoyed looks.

"Ryder, wait!" Elis shouted after me, but I was beyond hearing him.

My senses felt the sudden shift in direction, and I darted into another alleyway. The feeling was stronger here…almost blizzard-like in its intensity. She was close.

Breathing hard, I scanned the darkness…almost certain she was above me somewhere. "Seras?" Swallowing a lump in my throat, I took a step forward.

"Not another step."

I froze smartly, biting the inside of my cheek for my carelessness. The voice came from behind me. I'd allowed a vampire to flank me. The flare of Hope's presence brightened before I heard her footsteps enter the alley and come to an abrupt stop. Her delicate gasp brought back my original anxiety. It _had_ been 13 years…and I may have just thrown myself into the warpath of a vengeful vampiress.

"You're supposed to be dead." Her achingly familiar voice was accusing and carried with it the distinct bite of old pain.

"Get away from her!" Hope threatened, her voice wavering slightly.

"Leave before you hurt yourself." Seras's voice rang with authority, setting my nerves on fire. If it felt this way to me, I imagined it was worse from Hope's perspective.

"You'll be the one getting hurt." The recruit retaliated harshly. My eyes squeezed shut in sudden terror. Her stubbornness would get her killed.

"Hope…listen to me. Drop your weapon, and back out slowly." I refused to turn around. The fear in her eyes would break me. I needed to get her out of the danger now.

My hopes deflated when heavy combat boots accompanied by harsh breathing echoed through the small alley. "You!" He snarled in accusation. "I wondered when you'd come crawling out of hiding. I've been waiting for this."

"Elis, no!"

"I'll kill you if I have to." Seras warned. "I _will_ have the truth _now_."

"The hell you will! You lost your damn right when you nearly killed her." The pilot bellowed. His tone suggested his blind fury. This wasn't courage anymore…it was just plain stupidity.

"You both betrayed me!" The draculina screeched.

"Because we had no fucking choice!" Elis snapped back.

I felt more than saw the shadows flare up around Seras. This argument was entering dangerous territory, and the situation needed to be diffused. "There's always a choice! There's no bloody excuse for you."

"Elis…leave." I whispered quietly, biting back the urge to turn and protect my back. Doing so could jeopardize both of their lives.

The pilot snorted. "Not going to happen."

"I'm serious!" It was becoming a struggle to keep my tone even. "This isn't up for debate."

"I left you behind once…it won't happen again."

Gritting my teeth, I switched tactics. "Hope, get him out of here. Use whatever means necessary."

"But…I can't…" She spluttered.

"You can and you will." It wasn't my intention to be harsh with her, but she needed to leave. I had no desire to die, but I knew my chances were slim and if I could save them…I would.

There was a pause, and then Elis started protesting. "What are you doing? No! Ryder!"

Turning my head slowly as to not startle the vampiress, I watched as Hope raised Elis into the air. His body twisted violently as he fought against her telekinesis. Though I'd witnessed her aspect first-hand before, it never ceased to scare me how powerful she was.

"Sorry, Elis." Hope's azure eyes glazed with tears as she began to back out of the alley, Elis's body suspended in front of her.

"Don't let her do this!" The pilot pleaded desperately.

With nothing left to say, I turned away again. Every plea drove a dagger into my chest over and over again until he was finally out of earshot. I was alone with the draculina now.

"Why?"

Seras's broken voice tore the hole in my chest wide open. Of all the things I imagined, I didn't think she'd track me herself. "I spent years in the dark…and I'm tired of it!" She shouted at me harshly. "Look at me!"

Unwillingly, I turned and met those garnet colored eyes. Her attire had changed since I had last seen her. Gone was the crimson Hellsing uniform. Ragged skinny jeans had taken the place of her signature skirt, and a black turtleneck sweater hugged her chest.

But more than that, there was a haunted look to her expression that frankly scared me more than the muzzle of the rifle pointed in my face.

"I've been trying to make sense of what you've done…searching for a purpose. And honestly, I keep coming up short." She spat. The shadows making up her arm twisted savagely. "First Walter…then you…I can't take it!"

Unshed tears stung my eyes, and I lowered my head in shame. "Seras…I…"

"Don't! You don't get to speak." The draculina took a dangerous step towards me. "I have nothing…don't you get it!?"

I flinched under the glowing intensity of her glare. Unbridled disgust poured out of her in waves. My aspect twitched valiantly, but I beat it back down.

"I didn't…" A muscle jumped in her jaw and she tore her gaze away from me. "I didn't get to say goodbye..."

My nails bit harshly into my palms as I punished myself. Because I knew she wasn't speaking of _him_. Integra had become Seras's whole world…and I'd single-handedly driven a wedge between them that would now never be resolved.

I'd done well not to second-guess my decision for years…pushing it away when my mind began to turn over the consequences. But now that my past was staring me in the face, it was hard not to think of what could have been. Perhaps this all could have been avoided if I'd failed on purpose. Surely death would have been a better alternative to causing pain to everyone I held close to my heart. Even Hope hadn't been spared of the consequences of my actions.

And then, it hit me like a two-ton truck. I'd been selfish. That was all there was to it. When it came down to him or me…I chose myself. The fallout from that decision was still affecting my friends. It hadn't solved a damn thing. Humanity was always in danger. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

I didn't have an apology for the broken vampiress…because I had none to give. It didn't make a difference. All I had was the truth. And she definitely had a right to that. "You didn't come here for excuses. I know that." I began calmly, testing her patience with me. "I have none. Because at the core of it, you're right: I had a choice, and I chose wrong. I left you out of the decision because I worried you would cloud my judgment. But it wasn't my call."

The draculina paced like a lioness in front of me, her expression fixed into a stony scowl as I spoke. "Then why did you do it?"

And there it was…the real question I never wanted to confront. "He wanted to go…he thought I was the perfect candidate." I shook my head. "I can't pretend to know what he was thinking, but I had no right. I should have accepted my fate…or at least given him the chance to prove he wouldn't make me into someone I wasn't. But I can't take that back." Looking away, I bit down on my lip till I tasted blood. "Lord knows I wish I could."

Seras didn't acknowledge that, but also didn't move to shriek at me again…and for that I was grateful. Probably just trying to figure out where to shoot me this time so I would stay down. "Why are you here?" She demanded suddenly.

I debated telling her the truth. It could possibly set her off again. But this wasn't the time to be evasive. "The Hellsing vault was broken into. Whoever it was, seduced one of my maids and left a ghoul to greet me. I'm looking for the one responsible."

For a moment, some of the vampiress's rage seemed to dissipate. Surprise flitted momentarily over her pale face. "But they would have had to get through security."

"It's not difficult when you're boning the woman holding all of the codes." I grumbled. "That's not even the point. It's what they stole that bothers me." Holding her ruby gaze, I pulled out the 13 mm casing and handed it to her.

When her fingers closed over the innocuous object, she narrowed her eyes. "You're sure it was taken?"

"Positive." I replied, watching her turn the casing over carefully in her hands as if it were a sacred object. "The claymore and cape are gone too."

Her fist closed over the casing briefly before she held it out for me again. I shook my head at the gesture. "You keep it." I hadn't missed how she seemed reluctant to hand it over. "Anyway, I'm going to get this mess sorted out. You know a guy named Mitica?"

Seras froze at the name, and I was immediately suspicious. It seemed the draculina still wasn't all that good at subtlety. "You know him?" I repeated myself, disliking the wall that seemed to have sprung up between us again.

When she finally shook herself, she turned her gaze away. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Does it matter?" If she was going to answer my questions with more questions, than two could play at that game.

She hesitated. "I guess not." Her shadowy arm flared wickedly as she regarded me. "But you're making a mistake. Mitica is dangerous."

"So I've been told." I grumbled, remembering the petrified look on Anna's face. "I need to…speak with him."

Her expression darkened, and she shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

An eyebrow curved upward despite my best efforts to control my expression. "And why is that?"

"If you're really telling the truth, then you'd leave this alone." She hissed.

"Why are you being defensive?" I finally blurted, realizing that I was dipping my toe into dangerous waters again. "A moment ago you seemed surprised and now…"

"Leave it alone!" Her eyes flared in a way so reminiscent of her master that it had me taking a few steps back.

The draculina turned her back to me, her fist clenching and unclenching.

"I'm going to Ireland. And he _will_ have some answers for me. I don't need your opinion, Seras."

She rounded on me with a terrifying speed and suddenly had a fistful of my jacket in her grip. "I'm warning you for the last time. Leave it alone!"

I snatched her hand off my jacket and gritted my teeth. "Noted, and disregarded. You want to keep your secrets? Go for it! See if I care!"

At this point, I knew I'd gone too far. And it showed when Seras suddenly turned and cocked back her fist.

Stars exploded in my vision when her fist collided with my jaw with the force of a sledgehammer. The dirty concrete rushed up to greet me, and I tasted copper.

Swift footsteps faded away as I peeled myself off the alley, swaying on my feet as the sky spun crazily. Spitting blood onto the pavement, I cursed loudly. _Fucking idiot!_

I was supposed to be understanding…to listen to her. Instead, I lashed out like a child and only proved what she already thought of me.

Leaning on my knees, I couldn't help the tears threatening to spill over. And it wasn't because of the pain radiating from my jaw. She was truly alone in the world. I'd done this to her. I thought isolating myself from my past would make it go away…but it didn't absolve me of the consequences. I was running away…like a coward.

I deserved that punch, and ten others like it. If she ever spoke to me again, it would be a miracle.

Rounding the corner into the street, I stopped short to find Hope leaning against Elis on a nearby bench. He'd shed his overcoat and had it pressed against her nose. Crimson soaked the jade fabric at an alarming rate.

For a horrifying moment, I thought Seras had laid her hands on the young recruit, but then Elis spotted me. "Are you bloody satisfied?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring how the action brought more pain than relief. "Let's get back to the manor." No part of me wanted to hash it out with Elis right now. My emotions had been rubbed raw, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"That's _all_ you have to say? She fucking _shot_ you! We're supposed to be a team. You can't just send us away when things get rough." The pilot snarled, slowly pulling the jacket away to inspect Hope's nose. "You pushed her too hard."

Guilt was the icing on the emotional cake at this point. I hadn't meant for Hope to push herself that hard. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"I'm ok." She insisted, her words coming out nasally from holding her nose so long. "Who was she?"

"I'll tell you later, kid." What a mess. "Can you walk?"

Hope nodded weakly as I helped her up. Though she leaned heavily on me, she made it to the car. Everything aside, I felt even more terrible for causing her more pain.

Elis drove, jerking around the corners harsher than usual. I'd really stepped in it this time.

Thankfully, the irate pilot held his tongue until Hope had been cleaned up and sent to bed. When the office door clicked shut and I took a seat at Integra's desk, he exploded.

"Maybe you don't care if you drop dead…but there are people that rely on you now!"

I winced at his tone. "That's not true…"

"The hell it isn't!" He cut me off swiftly and advanced on the desk. "You've been walking around like a zombie avoiding your problems for too long. Walter and Desiree may turn the other way, but I won't. Not anymore."

"I'm not a child! You don't have to babysit me!" A sudden flash of anger took the place of my guilt, sending embers across Integra's desk.

"Then stop acting like one!"

Once again, I flinched at his tone and sat back. It was a miracle a stray tendril of electricity didn't catch the pilot on accident as I silently seethed. "What do you want me to say? That I fucked up? Guess what, that ship has sailed!"

"I want you to admit that you haven't really lived since that night 13 years ago! And don't deny it because I know you better than that." Elis continued to rage, running his hands through his dark curls. He laughed in pure exasperation, and for the first time during the argument, I noticed there were tears in his eyes. "I can't watch you deteriorate. And I don't want to be there when you decide it's too much of a hassle to try and live anymore."

All at once, my anger fizzled out. Bowing my head, I inhaled a ragged breath. "You're right. Some days, I wish Seras had killed me…and I'm sure she does too."

"That's not true." He argued, his expression losing some of its hard edge as he tentatively crossed the room. "Mad as hell, maybe…but she'd never wish you were dead. You should have seen her face when she thought you were."

I lightly brushed the colorful bruise now adorning my jaw. "That was then…she's had 13 years to hate me." Closing my eyes, I felt the invisible knife twist savagely in my chest. "What am I doing? Integra would be ashamed of me."

Elis shook his head and knelt down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. "Look at me."

Huffing in frustration, I met his concerned gaze.

"I think if anything…she was disappointed. But ashamed? Never." Elis gave my knee a comforting squeeze. "You're doing good things. And, remember what I always say…"

"You're in my corner." My lips tugged into a lopsided smile.

"Hell yes I am." He grinned, then sobered long enough to give me a serious look. "Even if I don't always agree with you. Just promise you won't turn to a bottle when you need an ear."

Now that, I couldn't promise, but I nodded anyway to avoid another fight. I'd swear off drinking for months, but it never seemed to matter. Feeling numb was better than facing my emotions most days.

"So…twenty freaks, huh?" Elis chuckled, but he couldn't mask his worry.

"Maybe more, according to our dead friend." I agreed glumly. "Also not taking into account a large number of ghouls."

"Oh good, I was starting to wonder if anyone made armies anymore." He joked dryly. "God, I don't miss that."

"Well, if you kill the freaks fast enough…less ghouls to worry about."

"Good point." Elis laughed, and swatted my knee playfully. "Could always use some target practice. I've got to keep sharp."

"I'm glad one of us is enthusiastic." Glancing into the deserted hallway, I sighed. _A trial by fire for Hope…I pray she can follow directions._

Following a blessedly dreamless sleep, I arose early for a brisk jog around the estate. After the events of the previous evening, I needed some stability. Thankfully, the cool morning air and the burn in my lungs were just what the doctor ordered.

It struck me how quiet the grounds were without all the soldiers milling about. With just the sound of my own breaths and the crunch of my shoes on the gravel trail, it was almost lonely.

I broke off the trail after a while and headed through the well-maintained lawn to the garages. There, my old forge sat. The stones had been bleached by the elements, but the structure was sound. Weapons were forged there that were likely never used again. The saber I crafted for Integra had been laid in the vault to collect dust. The claymore…likely in the slimy hands of Mitica or one of his lackey's. That left the dagger I forged for Seras. And Lord knew where that had ended up. If I had to guess, probably lying at the bottom of a lake somewhere.

Perhaps it was a small mercy that although I had about an infinite number of lifetimes ahead of me, my memory still faded like any other human's. I had Integra's picture with me in my desk drawer, so forgetting what she looked like was impossible. But Seras…my mind had not done her enough justice. Seeing her again was a stark reminder that I wasn't remembering _him_ right either. I'd forgotten the subtle nuances of his expression that used to give away his emotions…the way his ebony hair swallowed up the sunlight whenever he ventured outside during the day. And I hated to admit that bothered me more than anything else.

Turning away from the bittersweet reminder of simpler times, I jogged back to the trail. I knew it did no good thinking about him, but it was getting harder not to. Entertaining hallucinations and perverted dreams wasn't healthy. And it vexed me that after all this time, I was still confused by his actions. It was like an itch I couldn't quite scratch.

And speaking of itching…it seemed as if a bug had found its early morning meal already. Annoyed, I scratched the side of my neck. With hindsight, I should have used bug spray before I headed out. Vaguely, I could remember Anya chiding me when I was little not to scratch at bug bites. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

By the time I returned to the manor to shower, I'd forgotten about the whole thing…the steam providing enough relief for the itching. However, when I stepped out to braid my hair, I stopped short.

Was the scar always that raised?

I leaned forward and craned my neck to get a better look at it. The red marks my nails had made stood out starkly against the small slashes of white. I couldn't see a visible bump indicating a bug bite, though.

An obnoxious series of knocks sounded on the bathroom door, startling me out of my observations. "Quit hogging the bathroom!"

I scowled. "There's one right down the hall!"

"Yours has the better shower!" Hope complained.

"Oh, for God's sake." Snatching up my clothes and tying on a robe, I charged out with my hair still dripping.

"Finally!" Hope beamed at my compliance and ducked inside, pulling at her bedhead hair with a frown. "I think I need a haircut. I'm starting to look like you."

As I toweled my own hair, I narrowed my eyes at her. "And what's so wrong about that?"

"Wow, I don't even know where to start explaining why that's bad." She laughed before shutting the door. The sounds of the shower starting drowned out my snort of annoyance at her antics.

Given the circumstances, I had Arthur and Elis bring up my full armor. There were only a few situations that necessitated the use of it in the past. It had been repaired and modified through the years, but the original motif of the howling wolf on the cuirass had remained.

Elis tightened the buckles with a flourish, then patted my shoulder. "You're good to go."

Tentatively, I shook myself out, testing the unfamiliar weight. "Do we have a confirmation on their hideout?"

"Arthur made some calls. It's pretty clear from the missing person cases that they can't be operating too far out of the radius I've calculated. They're out in the countryside…likely holed up in a shop or storehouse."

"How big are we talking? Last I checked, freaks don't exactly get along in closed spaces very well." I grunted as I rolled my shoulder to check for full range of motion.

"Big." Elis elaborated, shrugging his shoulders. "Which makes you wonder why they haven't attracted more attention to themselves."

That was concerning from a tactical standpoint. If Mitica had this many followers and hadn't been noticed, then he was either playing it safe with choosing his victims or incredibly persuasive. Either way, it didn't sit well with me. "Hopefully the freak will enlighten us when we arrive."

"I think I'd prefer just to put a bullet in him." Elis muttered.

I snorted. "You and me both. I will once I have what he stole from me."

"What about Seras?" The pilot ventured, eyeing me with a tentative hazel gaze.

The question created a ball of discomfort in my stomach. Her warning had been incredibly clear. So, it wouldn't be so much of a stretch to believe that she might get in my way. For whatever reason, she didn't want me going after Mitica. "I don't know."

Elis's eyes tightened in understanding. "I get it. Just…don't expect me to stand by and let her shoot you again."

Things would get ugly if the draculina got involved. Worse yet, if she was _already_ involved. My stomach twisted at the thought. Once upon a time, I would have never thought her capable of such a thing. But now…now I wasn't certain about anything.

When we were finally loaded up, Arthur drove us to the airport. It was a silent affair, and the tension in the car didn't make it much better. Hope chewed on her pinky nail while twirling a dagger in her other hand. It was a nervous habit I'd witnessed on occasion. At least she understood that this was serious. But, it wouldn't do to have a jumpy slayer on a mission.

Reaching over carefully, I removed the dagger from her grip and grabbed her hand tightly. Her azure eyes met mine in surprise, and I shook my head. "Relax."

The tension in her shoulders ebbed a bit at my suggestion, and she smiled tentatively. It amazed me how the self-assured teenager I knew from training had lost so much of her confidence. "Everything will be fine."

"But, what if my nose bleeds again?" She whispered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I won't let that happen. Just remember what you learned in training, and don't push yourself." I took a deep breath, silently berating myself for asking too much of her yesterday. "I'll never ask you to go outside your comfort zone again. I promise."

"Good…cause…I think Elis is heavier than he looks." Hope whispered conspiratorially, her gaze cutting to the pilot in question.

"Hey, it's not my fault Walter's tea cookies are the epitome of perfection." Elis patted his stomach.

I sighed wistfully. "They really are amazing. Especially those miniature lemon tarts that melt in your mouth."

"Stop! You're making me hungry!" Hope complained. "I didn't have breakfast."

"And who's fault is that?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yours!" She gushed. "If someone hadn't spent a decade in the shower…"

"Oh, don't be melodramatic." A sneaky smile wove to my lips. I'd never been good about being brief in the shower.

Arthur, who had to listen to every word of our spat, seemed ready to throw us out of the vehicle when we finally reached the airport. "Sir, do remember your extraction number this time. I'd prefer not to bother Sir Penwood for a new helicopter this time."

"You really think we're going to have to use it?" I questioned the old retainer playfully.

However, Arthur did not seem in the mood for joking, and I quickly sobered. "Alright, yes I remember it. Happy?"

"I shall be happier when you return, Sir." Arthur grumbled. "Be safe."

"Roger that." I smiled and gave him a lopsided salute before boarding the plane after the others.

Despite my earlier confidence, I wasn't so sure when we landed in Newcastle. It was as if we had crossed an invisible barrier. My muscles were strained with tension, and my back prickled uneasily. We were an hour's flight away from any help if Iscariot caught us on their turf. All the better to keep this mission as short as possible. The longer we stayed, the more we would run the risk of breaking the treaty.

As Elis signed the paperwork for the rental car, I bit the inside of my cheek and rubbed the sore spot on my neck. What I once thought to be a bug bite now seemed to have manifested itself into a full-blown rash. _I'll deal with it later. It's not that bad._

In addition to that, a dull ache had begun in the back of my head. It wasn't unlike the headaches that plagued me after taking down Az. Its emergence was more of an inconvenience than anything. Keeping a lid on my aspect would be tougher than usual. Even now, a few stray flares danced between my fingertips as I rubbed my temple.

The car ride wasn't much better. With my mounting headache, Elis's wisecracks were becoming less humorous and more annoying by the minute.

After an hour of driving in circles, I had reached my breaking point. However, as I opened my mouth to tell Elis to put a sock in it, I felt it.

Spider legs.

Hope and I stiffened in our seats simultaneously. Elis's eyes darted to mine in the rearview mirror before returning to the road. "Well, I'm guessing we're close."

The young recruit shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. "Yuck…this feels terrible."

I had to agree with her on that. It wasn't the usual pitter-patter of feet that I was used to. No, this felt like a swarm of centipedes tap-dancing on every surface of skin. "Uncomfortable" was putting it mildly.

Elis steered the vehicle into a circle drive and parked. There wasn't a question: this was the place. Two massive storage Quonsets sat before us, just as Elis had predicted.

Moments passed, and no one seemed to be brave enough to open their door first. I couldn't very well blame them. Even without the senses of a vampire or werewolf, I could smell the cloying scent of death from here. In addition, there was a strange buzzing sensation that I couldn't quite place…but bothered me all the same. "Well, we can't get anything done if we just sit here and wait for nightfall. Here's hoping we catch these bastards sleeping."

Sliding Assurance out from the trunk, I pocketed the extra magazine for the Jackal and fell into step beside Hope. She'd taken up short blades…a good start for a new slayer. At least they would be easier to heft for someone with a lighter frame. "Ready?"

Hope glanced up at me, then at the huge Quonset doors. "Should we knock?"

I grinned. "Sure. I'll give them the courtesy. Which one do you want, kid?"

She thought for a few moments, then proceeded to play eeny, meeny, miny, moe to select between the two sheds. With an over-the-top flourish, she pointed at the left shed. "That one."

It was the shed where the buzzing seemed to be most concentrated. "Good choice." Striding forward, I spun Assurance so that the haft pointed towards the door and rammed it against the metal three times.

The echo sounded for several moments before fading into silence. The three of us held our breaths as we waited for any kind of movement.

When it became apparent nothing was going to happen, we relaxed. "Might as well try the door. If they're sleeping, not even a firecracker is going to wake them."

Bracing against the metal latch, I pushed upwards and was surprised when the metal gave. It grated harshly and swung out, making me take a step back to avoid catching my ankle. If possible, the buzzing had increased in intensity…as if opening the door had released some pent-up energy.

First inspection revealed the gigantic shed to be quite empty. It took a few steps inside to reveal that wasn't quite the case.

There had truly been times in my life when I firmly thought I couldn't be surprised any longer. And honestly, the taste of crow was getting rather old.

Splashed on the walls…the floor…and everywhere in between…were runes of various sizes and shapes. My stomach flipped at the choice of medium. Blood…buckets of it.

Hope gagged visibly, and I turned away as she leaned over and spat bile on the concrete.

Elis wasn't faring much better. "Bloody hell." His darker skin paled to a sickly color, and if he hadn't seen worse things, I imagined he would have lost his breakfast as well.

I ventured further into the shed, watching my steps carefully. Some of these runes I recognized from my brief studies over the years. I'd never done much in the craft and had only educated myself on the basics as well as the rules. _Vampires practicing alchemy? What use would it be for them?_

My toes edged against the largest rune in the room, and suddenly the buzzing lowered to a dull hum. At the same time, my head pulsed painfully. Grimacing, I grasped my head and tried to focus. The symbols looked awfully familiar.

"It doesn't feel right in here." Hope shuddered.

"She's right, I don't like this." Elis agreed, his caution evident in his tone. "It's too quiet."

Then, it came to me. "Summoning circle." I whispered in horror, stepping away from the boundary line like I'd been stung. "We need to get out of here…this could still be active." From the readings I'd done in the past, I remembered a few key things about these runes. And, none of it was good.

For starters, unlike most runes that become dormant after a single use, summoning circles could remain active for weeks after use. What's more, the runes could be finicky. The only analogy I could think of would be like reaching your hand blind into a bag of marbles hoping for a specific color. Most of the time, people summon something they aren't equipped to deal with. And, because they remain active for so long, other things are liable to crawl through…like demons and the like.

Using blood was just the icing on the cake at this point. Many of the texts I'd read considered it to be taboo. And now with the three of us here…standing much to close…

"Hope…start backing out slowly. What we've been feeling is the lingering ambient energy from this rune. We've been set up." I spoke swiftly without taking my eyes off the malevolent symbols splashed across the concrete floor.

In my haste to exit, I stepped backward and felt the ground grab my foot. Startled, I whirled to try and yank it free. A glowing sigil on the floor held me fast as if I'd just stepped in quicksand.

"I can't move!" Hope hollered across the Quonset, tugging at her feet wildly. I felt the tenor of her aspect flare as she tried to yank herself free using her telekinesis.

This was far beyond common variety alchemy here. An expert had placed these runes. And we'd just walked right into an elaborate trap.

A slow clapping drew my attention to the back of the Quonset. Strutting forward with the grace and showmanship of a peacock, was a vampire clad all in lavish midnight blue robes. Obsidian eyes glittering with humor cut to me with unholy glee. My heart skipped several beats at the sight of those eyes as he neared me. There was black…and then there was this. It was as if the darkest reaches of the universe had been trapped in his eyes. These weren't the eyes of a madman…but of a being devoid of sympathy.

The fluorescent lighting in the shed highlighted the shades of crimson in his thick, messy black hair. Even without the knowledge of his age, I knew the freak had to be old. The planes of his face held an aristocratic authority one didn't see in this age. Indeed, with every step the vampire commanded attention and authority.

"Caught like a bear in a trap. Oh, how the tables have turned, eh Phoenix?" His tone was even and smooth, though I could practically taste his amusement. He'd expected this.

And I didn't have to wonder about that for long. For my eyes then caught movement to his left. I'd hoped vainly that my eyes had first deceived me. However, there was no one else I knew who looked quite like Seras Victoria.

"Blood seals are a forbidden art." I grunted, still trying to figure a way out of the mess I'd walked us into. For now, I was determined to ignore the traitorous draculina. Giving in to anger now wouldn't serve me well.

"Powerful _and_ intelligent, I see? You're the whole package." The freak hummed, stepping within a few feet of me and halting. From this distance, I could clearly observe the lavish gold filigree on his robes. He took a deep breath, and his dark eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. "And you smell lovely."

My stomach churned when he took another abnormally long breath. "Mitica, I assume?"

"Oh, yes. I thought it only fair to greet you in person. You've gone to such lengths to find me, after all." He gestured to Seras and beamed like a proud father. "Seras…she has been such a help to me. I hope that you will extend the same courtesy, in time."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And why on Earth would I help you?"

"It's very simple. I have the means to deliver to you your heart's greatest desire. And you hold the key." He replied simply, examining his long nails with a serene smile. "I have no doubt you are a reasonable woman, no? So, let us speak in a civilized manner." With a wave of his hand, the seal dimmed and released my foot.

Using my newfound freedom, I took several steps away from the freak. "I'm only here for the things you stole from me, nothing else."

To my surprise, the vampire laughed. "You think so small, Elizabeth. Though you may have many desires, I offer something much greater.

It took all my strength not to hurtle a fireball right into his smug face. "Let's just assume I'm not interested."

"You humans are always in such a hurry. Why rush from such an opportunity? Will you not at least hear the words of an ancient vampire?" Mitica placed his hands over his chest as if my words had physically wounded him.

"Listen to him, Ryder." Seras implored from the background. Her ruby eyes shifted to Mitica and she regarded him with a look of…admiration? No…that couldn't be.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "If I listen to your little speech, will you tell me where you stashed what you stole from me?"

"Of course. The objects were only stolen to gain an audience with you, after all. They have served their purpose." Mitica dipped his head.

Elis caught my eye and shook his head fiercely. He hated this as much as I did…maybe even more. But I had little choice at this point. If I could avoid a fight until backup could come…then all the better. "You have to promise not to harm my friends."

The vampire looked surprised at the request. "But, of course! You are my guests after all. No harm will befall them so long as our meeting remains civil."

I didn't believe him in the slightest, but I had a feeling a refusal would spell disaster for the young recruit and the still-struggling pilot. "Fine."

He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Seras, dear, will you watch over our guests? Do make sure they don't get themselves into trouble."

The draculina took a step forward, confused at the request. "But, you promised we would speak to her together."

Mitica's answering smile was a bit too reassuring. "No need to fret, my dear. You will get your chance soon enough."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the exchange. Though Mitica's emotions were harder to decipher, Seras's were written all over her cherubic face. Something wasn't adding up with those two.

Clasping a handle in the floor, he hoisted up a small trapdoor. "Here we are. This way, please." He began descending into the darkness…and I had to force myself to follow. The musty smell of mold and old dirt reached my nostrils as he took us down, lower than I expected.

I suppose he could still be luring me into a trap. And if that was the case, I was ready to deal with him as needed. Old vampire or not, all could be killed. In such an enclosed space, my aspect would char him before he could even have a chance to cry out.

That was my plan, until we finally stepped into the basement, and I blanched.

The walls were lined with coffins of varying styles and sizes. Spider legs raced madly over my skin, and I had to physically fight the urge to run back up the stairs. There had to be twenty in this room alone. Our contact had seriously miscalculated.

Other than the coffins, the room was sparsely decorated…with only a metal table and a few chairs scattered around it. Kegs lined the back walls, and I swallowed back bile as I recognized the thick red substance dripping from them.

Mitica pulled a chair out for me. "Please sit."

 _What is he playing at? Trying to be a gentleman to appeal to me?_ My aspect fluttered as I debated his motivations. "I'd rather stand."

The vampire hummed in the back of his throat and cocked his head at me. "Very well. I suppose this must be uncomfortable for you, no? Slayers and their sixth senses…"

I blinked in shock at his observation. "How do you know about that?"

Turning the chair so that it faced me, he seated himself and steepled his hands under his chin. "I suppose there is no hiding it. I once hunted slayers with a voracious appetite. It was a challenge for me. Boredom is a very dangerous state of mind for a vampire of my age."

I couldn't help the look of revulsion that crossed my face. "You're sick."

"Yes, well…I was soon captured by new interests. A new activity has taken up much of my time, though I haven't forgotten my last target." His black eyes, dark as a moonless night, flickered as he appraised me. "You were to be my ultimate challenge. And now it seems you have the means to help me."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose at his lewd appraisal. I didn't have to wonder what was going through his head at that moment. "Why would I help you? You were responsible for killing those women, weren't you? Why?"

He shrugged. "To draw you out. As I said, you interested me long before I realized how precious you are."

My nostrils flared at his cryptic attitude, and I shook my head before I could entertain my own curiosity. "Where are the things I came for?"

Mitica sighed as if the topic bored him. "Very well." Rising from his seat, he disappeared into a small adjoining room before returning with a bundle in his hands. My heart leapt as I recognized the crimson and ebony cape wrapped around the claymore. The light played off the blade in fantastic patterns. With an odd reverence, he laid the items down before pulling something silver out of his coat.

The Casull.

With a methodical flourish, he pulled out the magazine and emptied it. The bullets rained down on the table with a series of loud pings. "As promised." He gestured to the items and bowed. "Now, may we speak of the true reason I have drawn you here?"

Once again, I stood rooted to the floor. It was tempting to just take the items and make a run for it, but the curious side of me wanted to know the truth. Why go to all that trouble only to give everything back to me? "Alright, I'll bite."

"Wonderful." Mitica smiled as if I'd just given him a fantastic gift. "It did not pass my notice that you were interested in my runes. You seem to very knowledgeable on the subject."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I decided to play my cards close to my chest. "I know enough."

"As I thought. The Hellsings have always been skilled in alchemy. I am pleased to hear that you are no different."

"Knowing and executing are two totally different things. But, why are you interested in it?" I needed to keep him talking. He seemed full of himself…perhaps he'd give everything away if he thought I was interested.

At this, the vampire's smile broadened. "Do you believe in the natural balance, Hellsing?"

I deliberated for a moment. "What exactly do you mean?"

He sat back and rubbed a small patch of facial hair on his chin. "Let's see…how to describe it to you in a way you will understand." Mitica hummed to himself for a few moments before his thoughts seemed to settle. "Think of many of the opposing forces: dark and light, good and evil, sun and moon, negative and positive. Though these forces can be viewed as opposing one another, they can also complement the other. The same could be said of you."

My brows drew together in confusion. "But, I don't have a counterpart." At least, not one that I could think of.

Mitica chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I suppose you think otherwise?" I raised an eyebrow at him, aware that I was being sucked into his stupid little game.

"You're correct. I've been watching you for some time, Elizabeth. And now I know with a certainty there is but one being that balances you. Can you guess who it is?" He goaded me, grinning at my obvious confusion.

 _Glossing over the fact that this creep has been watching me…what on earth is he talking about? Balance me? As if I'm something to be controlled?_

 _Wait…control?_

I gaped at him. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am." If possible, the grin that Mitica now sported looked liable to split his face in two. "You see, for the past 13 years I have been attempting the impossible. And only recently have I come to the conclusion that you are the key to my success. The key to begin my glorious purpose and bring balance to yourself. I seek to resurrect the No Life King. The vampire Alucard!"

Electricity hummed along the chest plate of my armor as the shock rooted me in place. In retrospect, the news shouldn't have surprised me. After all, every time I got my footing the big man upstairs would pull the rug out from under my feet again…and laugh about it. But this? This was beyond humor. I had none left to spare. I suppose in another life, if I hadn't been the one to usher him into the afterlife, I would have thought it funny. Yet, despite this, a hysterical laugh bubbled to my lips. "You're mad. That's impossible. No one has been able to resurrect the dead through Alchemy!"

"Be careful what you call impossible, my dear. For you achieved the impossible yourself, did you not?" Mitica pointed a sharp-nailed finger at me. "They told you he could not be killed, and yet, here you stand!"

"That's…that's different!" I spluttered, shocked by the level of lunacy in this vampire. Running gauntleted fingers through my braid, I shook my head. _Everything I've done…and he seeks to what…undo it all?_ I oscillated between uncontrollable rage and gut-wrenching desire. "What makes you think I'm your 'key'?"

"Simple. Your blood holds many secrets. Not the least of which is a part of the Count himself. You do not think he left you completely alone, do you? No, for you have been bitten…marked. He claimed you in the only way our kind understands." The mad vampire stood with a gleam in his eye and feathered a caress over the tattered robe draped over the table.

I couldn't accept this. "If you're going by that logic, I'm sure Seras would have been happy to help you."

"You seem to be under the impression I haven't already tried that route." Mitica sighed wistfully. "Surely, that would have been much simpler. But alas, nothing."

My hands shook violently as the reality of the situation began to slowly sink in. Here stood a vampire…no…a master alchemist that was well-within his means to attempt something incredibly dangerous. And not only that, his persuasiveness was beginning to make me think he was right. Sickened to my core, I shook my head violently. "Even if you were to succeed- which I doubt you would- it doesn't work like that!" I'd laid awake plenty of nights after reading about the horrific effects of attempted resurrection alchemy. It was a taboo art for a reason. One particular tale had always stood out to me…the tale of Linwe and Elenwyn. Linwe was a master alchemist who lost her sister to an animal attack. Desperate to get her back, Linwe turned to the more sinister forms of alchemy. In her attempt, she was able to bring Elenwyn back…but it wasn't the fairytale she envisioned. Within hours of her resurrection, Elenwyn flew into a blind animalistic fury. Linwe was unable to calm her, and was eventually killed. Her friends were forced to put down the haunting creature that wore Elenwyn's face.

The fact that Mitica had already likely made several attempts at this made me sick to my very core. What, did he think I would understand? That the risk would be worth it?

 _Isn't it? What if he's right? Can I afford to let this slip by?_ The intrusive thought had me gritting my teeth in frustration. _No! He wouldn't want this! I cannot allow this to happen._ "What exactly do _you_ gain from all of this?"

"Fulfillment. If I can indeed summon back the honored dead, then nothing is out of my reach. All imbalances could be corrected…allow nature to run its intended course once more." He explained rapidly, his rushed words indicating his excitement. "And, of course, the return of our King…unshackled by humanity."

And…there it was. The reason I had gone to such lengths to ensure _his_ death in the first place. Because it all boiled down to trust…and at the time, I'd had none. But now, after so many years to sit and stew on my mistake…I couldn't be certain. However, one thing I _could_ be certain of was that this would be just another mistake.

Blowing out a heavy sigh, I crossed the room and gathered up the sword and cloak. I hesitated briefly at the Casull, hating how my hand shook before I gathered it as well, tucking it into my jacket. "You make a tempting offer…but I cannot in good faith drag him back here. It wouldn't be fair. And you're wrong about me. I'm complete, and I don't need anyone else to 'balance' me. The least you should do is be truthful to Seras, though. She needs to know that this could end poorly. I'm sorry, but I'm taking my friends, and I'm going." Standing at my fullest height, I let a few sparks fly from my fists. "Know that I'll be coming back for you. Think of it as payback for those women you killed just to have this worthless conversation with me."

I had expected the vampire to look at least a little perturbed at my threats, but he merely smiled serenely. "Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't say that…"

Stiffening as I made my way out, I pivoted to face him. "What do you mean?"

Mitica sighed deeply as if he were vexed by my stubbornness. "I was prepared to give you the chance to make your decision on your own. After all, your cooperation is important to me. However, I see now that reason will not sway you. But perhaps my true intent will."

"Stop playing games with me!" I bellowed, sure that Elis and Hope could hear me at this point. "There is no reason on earth that could justify what you are trying to do!"

"I see." The vampire finally frowned, his void-like eyes narrowing slightly. "Then, there is little point of lying to you…even if they were going to be lies of omission. You see, there is another reason why I have summoned you here." He began to pace like a wild tiger in front of me. "As I have told you, balance is incredibly important to me. But my observations have turned up startling evidence that your kind- slayers- have disrupted nature."

"What exactly have we disrupted? If we didn't intervene, people would die." I argued, becoming increasingly annoyed by him with every minute that passed in his presence.

"But what gave your kind the right to interfere with nature's natural course? Vampires hunt humans. While unfortunate for the weaker of your kind, we thin the herd so to speak." His thumb tapped the patch of hair under his lips as he sighed. "And what difference does it make? Humans kill their own kind in droves, and not one of you bats an eyelid. But when a vampire kills, it is considered a monstrous act? Tell me you aren't that shortsighted, Elizabeth. Slayers prolong that which is inevitable for your kind. You yourself are unnatural, are you not?" He gestured to me with a contemplative look. "Immortal…yet still human. Surely you understand that this state of being for your people is unnatural. It is as simple as the predator and prey relationship. You are preventing the natural order of things."

"We're stopping your filth from wiping us all out." I hissed, momentarily forgetting about my plan to make a swift exit. "And don't spew that crap at me! I can't remember the last time I ran into a vampire killing people just to _feed_. At least when a jaguar hunts, it hunts to sustain itself. Your kind hunt us for sport."

"As do you, slayer. You will find there is little difference between us. I do not seek to eradicate humanity, as they are part of the balance. But, you must understand that your efforts to destroy us will only bring destruction to you." Holding his arms out, he smiled. "I seek to bring your salvation…through destruction."

It clicked into place then what he really wanted from me. "Slayers upset the balance…so you want us gone…for good."

"And with the No Life King at my side, it will be a dream made reality." The vampire clapped his hands together with a gleeful smile. "How wonderful, eh? Az fashioned you into the perfect slayer…and you will be the one to watch your brothers and sisters fall one by one."

"Yea, keep dreaming!" I snarled, dropping my bundle before I could set the whole thing on fire. "I'm partially hoping he does come back…so he can show you how incredibly stupid you are!"

Mitica's ebony eyes glittered with mirth. "And so the aspect comes out. Impressive. Well, don't use up all of your strength, Phoenix. I plan to make use of it very soon."

Electricity zipped through my veins like acid, and my lips curled into a smile. "I think I've heard enough. I'll have your soul now." Pointing two fingers forward, I pushed my aspect up and out.

 _BANG!_ Energy burst from my fingertips and arched to the smiling vampire. However, when the bolt connected, I felt the shift in power immediately. Suddenly, it wasn't me looking at the other end of the bolt. Before I could blink, the electricity turned and arched crazily back in my face.

It didn't take more than a split second for me to hit the ground. Heat so intense bubbled within me as my body jerked and spasmed. It felt like a million little insects were flitting around in my chest cavity, trying desperately to sting their way out of my body. A scream bubbled to my lips, but the violent jerking of my body silenced it. My heart stuttered so violently that it felt like it was being ripped from my chest. It felt like hours before my body finally stopped jittering, but I was having trouble remembering why I was on the floor in the first place.

An ethereal weight had settled on my chest, making it difficult to breathe. As I lay there sucking at the air like a fish out of water, the vampire looked down upon me piteously. "This was your choice, Elizabeth. I hope in the future you will be more cooperative." Looking up, the vampire nodded to someone I couldn't see. "Seize the girl…kill the man…I have no use for him."

Some part of me conjured the faces of Hope and Elis, and panic seized me. I tried to protest, but my lips weren't cooperating with my brain. In fact, I couldn't move anything. Fear sunk its insidious talons in my chest as I watched smoke curl outwards from my body.

The intensity of the burning pain gripped me once again, and for once, the blackness that tried to take over was welcomed with open arms. And as I slipped away, I felt myself being lifted up off the ground and carried away.

 **AN:**

 **My sincerest apologies for the ridiculously long chapter. Couldn't find a good place to stop. I swear, I looked up last night from editing this chapter to find that it was well-past my bedtime. I'm too old to stay up as late as I did, folks...too damn old. In any case, thanks a million for all the support so far. Ya'll know I appreciate it. Reviews keep me motivated!**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36: In Chains_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

A series of metallic shrieks pulled me mercilessly from blessed sleep. My eyes cracked open slowly to a darkened cellar-like room, and a sharp chill bit into my wrists and ankles as I experimentally flexed my fingers. Every nerve felt as if it had been lit on fire and then doused in acid. Subtle movements were enough to start the harsh rattling anew, drawing a moan from my lips as the sound made my head throb.

As my eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom of the room, I tried to remember how exactly I'd gotten myself into this predicament. I shifted uncomfortably on my ass, noting the harsh scrape of the concrete wall against my hands at the movement.

Spider legs darted over my skin, drawing out a harsh shiver from where I knelt on the concrete floor. Blinking owlishly into the gloom, I moved to sit up and found something holding my arms back.

Awareness trickled down to me like tiny grains of sand in an hourglass as I studied the heavy metal manacles holding my wrists fast to the wall. Angry crimson runes flared each time I tugged at them, making my skin prickle with every attempt. The rattling protest of metal against metal echoed in the empty space obnoxiously.

I sucked in a breath as everything came back to me in one enormous, emotional tidal wave. Hope shouting at me to get out of the shower…the bloodied runes on the floor…the brutal promises of a master alchemist…

And…the white-hot wrath of my own aspect surging through my veins. It would explain everything I was feeling. By all accounts, I should be dead. Getting struck by lightning usually does that to people.

A tiny sniffle had me sitting up abruptly, drawing my attention to a dark shape huddled in the corner of the cell. Warmth flared in my chest, and I forgot about the chains holding me down for the moment. "Hope?"

There was a startled gasp, followed by a sorrowful sob. "Oh, god…you're alive. Ryder…please don't let them kill me!"

Yanking on the chains fiercely, I glared into the oppressive darkness. Her fear tugged at my heart painfully. "I know you're scared. And I will _never_ let them hurt you. But, I need you to focus and work with me for a moment. Where is Elis?"

Another strangled sob echoed through the room. "I-I don't know. It all happened so fast. There were too many of them…and they chased him."

Fear sank its icy talons into my chest. Against that many vampires, Elis wouldn't have stood much of a chance. I sagged against my restraints and forced back the toxic cloud of grief. That man had stood by me at my absolute worst…put up with so much bullshit…and never for one moment thought about leaving. Despite my efforts, I gave in to a quick, sharp wail of agony as I tugged ferociously at the chains.

"Don't waste your energy, Hellsing. Those runes are basically kryptonite to you slayers." A raspy female voice carried to me through the darkness of the room. "Probably good for you, since you'll probably just end up eating your own lightning again. Serves you right."

"Who are you?" I barked, ready to take my anger out on my closest adversary.

"Someone you shouldn't fuck with, got it?" The woman snapped back harshly.

"Very descriptive." I muttered under my breath.

"Please don't make her angry." Hope sniffled, rattling her chains as her form shifted. "The guy she bit earlier screamed for hours."

"Oh, cry me a river, bitty slayer!" The vampire mocked her voice with surprising accuracy.

I gritted my teeth. "If you so much as touch her…"

"Let me guess, you'll kill me? Find a better line, slayer. Vanilla is a boring flavor. And we won't have to hurt her so long as you play nice." Her voice carried with it a cruel promise. "Though, I'm hoping you'll put up a fight…Mitica never lets me have any fun."

"What do you want?" Diplomacy was the last thing on my mind. Like hell I would participate in their twisted plans.

The vampiress laughed insidiously. "I want every single one of you slayers gone so I can play again. But, sadly, it's not about what I want. And for now, Mitica wants you alive. Though, I can't say the same for your protégé."

"Now, now…that's quite enough, Lamia." Mitica's chastising tone set my teeth on edge. My aspect valiantly tried to make an appearance, only to fizzle out like a lighter out of fluid. The vampiress was right…something about these runes were weakening me.

"Master." The female vampire relented before stepping into view beside Mitica. She was at least a head taller than Mitica and covered in tattoos from head to toe. Her meager breasts were contained with a series of complicated leather straps crisscrossing over her chest and torso while a pair of torn black shorts concealed a portion of her tattoos from view. She had a slight build…nothing that would inspire fear under normal circumstances. However, I knew better than to underestimate based on appearance alone.

There was something about her eyes that almost seemed…wild. There was a predatory glint to them when she appraised me that I didn't quite like.

"I do hope the rest has cleared your head." Mitica continued, striding confidently over to me and lifting my chin with his chilly index finger. "After all, I still require your assistance."

Jerking my head from his grasp, I glared harshly at him. "You turned my own aspect against me."

"That was regrettable, but necessary." The ancient vampire sighed. "There is no one else who can invoke the Cromwell restrictions, after all. Surely you understand, I cannot let you go until I have what I need."

"You're mad if you think I'll ever allow this!" I hissed through my teeth and tugged at my restraints with more fervor than before. This was exactly what I was trying to prevent from the beginning.

"I believe you will be persuaded. After all, I know there is a part of you that wants this as badly as I. It is a pity that our blood is too potent for your kind. You would make for an interesting vampire." Mitica hummed as if the very thought thrilled him to no end. "Perhaps once you have fulfilled your task, you will not prove entirely worthless."

A heavy stone dropped into my stomach. Closing my eyes, I fought off a wave of nausea. _No…I won't be experimented on again…not again._ "Do what you want to me. Any torture that could kill me, _would_. You have nothing."

"Torture is such an ugly word, Phoenix. All of this can be avoided with your compliance. Your suffering does not have to continue." Mitica tried again, this time running one of his slimy hands through my hair as if I were some treasured pet.

"Bite me." I snarled, promptly ripping my head from his grasp before spitting on his shiny black shoes.

It was likely the first time I had witnessed true anger on the elder vampire's face. His spine stiffened, and he glared down his nose at me. For a few precious seconds, I hoped he had lost his cool enough to kill me as he raised a hand to strike. However, as the moment passed, the passion in his eyes dimmed and he lowered his hand. "Lamia, dear. I believe your particular gifts are needed."

The vampiress practically purred at her master's attention. "I thought you would never ask." She took Mitica's place in front of me. "Let's play, Elizabeth."

Like the sinuous strike of a snake, she lunged forward and planted her lips on my collarbone. A hand hurriedly latched onto my back to prevent me from jerking away as she slowly slid her tongue lower, dipping below the collar of my base-layer shirt. Panic seized me as I realized my armor had been discarded at some point, leaving me totally exposed to the predator kneeling before me.

I didn't have to wonder at her motives for long. Her descent began to slow, and her lips now hovered above my rapidly beating heart. Baring her fangs, she struck.

Stinging pain had me biting my lip to avoid screaming. It would do me no good and serve only to scare Hope even more. I wished idly that she didn't have to see this as the pain began to spread and intensify as she drew out my blood.

At this point, I knew I was drawing blood as I bit down forcefully on the inside of my cheek. It was getting tougher by the second to stay quiet. I'd been bitten before, but it wasn't an all-consuming fire like this was.

I would have taken another hit by my own lightning willingly if it meant an escape from this hell. A horrid scream echoed through the cellar, jolting me at its raw edge. Every time I thought the pain would let up, it would punish me once more. More manic howls filled the area. It felt as if I was being held down in a fiery pit by invisible hands. The shrieks turned hoarse until I realized that I had been the one to produce those horrid sounds.

The pain seemed to have no end, and it felt like hours before I felt the pressure ease off my chest. Drawing in a breath, I sagged back against the chains as it slowly ebbed away. My throat felt like dry sandpaper, and a warm liquid ran from my wrists down my arms. Red trails marked paths up my now too-pale arms, and I realized I had pulled so harshly on the chains that they had bitten into the skin.

I would gladly throw myself off a cliff before enduring that again. Az's whip…the Alpha's bite…all a soothing balm compared to that.

"She appears to be more compliant now." Lamia purred, licking the excess blood off her lips and rising to her feet. "Amazing…she isn't turning."

Gasping, I squeezed my eyes shut and completely tuned her out. No, I couldn't give them what they wanted…they would have to kill me first. Desperate and afraid, it surprised me when a quick prayer slid through my shivering lips.

"Your God isn't here." Mitica tutted sternly. "I am your only salvation now, Phoenix."

I flinched at his tone but held my ground. "Never."

Every nerve tensed when the elder vampire's midnight gaze focused on me. Then, he sighed and shook his head. "Such fire…I was hoping not to have to stoop to this."

Abruptly, he turned and faced a now whimpering Hope. Her fragile face was stained with fresh tears and gut-wrenching guilt had me wanting to pull her into my arms. "Lamia?"

My blood froze as a sadistic grin spread across the vampiress's face. _No…_ "Don't you fucking touch her!"

"You've left me little choice, Elizabeth. Now, choose." Mitica waved his hand lazily at the bound recruit. "I will give you one last chance to cooperate. There will not be another."

Lamia shifted into a crouch reminiscent of a prowling wolf as she advanced on Hope. Wide cornflower blue eyes met harsh crimson, and she wailed in horror.

The sheer terror on Hope's face had begun to crumble my resolve. _Damn Mitica to the lowest pits of hell for this!_ As Lamia's lips descended to Hope's throat, the wall crumbled. "I'll do it." I rasped, sagging on my restraints enough to chafe the fresh cuts on my wrists. "Please…don't hurt her."

"You will not regret your decision, Elizabeth. That will be sufficient, Lamia." Mitica droned, patting his servant's shoulder like one would stroke a cat's head.

Lamia's tongue snaked over her lips as she gazed at the young recruit. "I'm still thirsty. You know how I like them young…"

Mitica frowned. "While Hellsing complies, she will not be harmed. It is in poor taste to terrorize our guests."

 _Yea, guests…_ I snorted, then winced at the pain the small action caused me. Lamia's influence seemed to linger in every nerve, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose at the implication. If she had gotten in my head….no…I couldn't think like that. I needed to focus on getting Hope out of here alive.

As if reading the line of my thoughts, the devilish she-vamp flashed a crazed smile my way before stepping away from Hope. I hadn't seen the last of that…not by a long shot.

Stooping down, Mitica deftly undid the chains, leaving the cuffs secured to my wrists. The harsh runes pulsed with wicked energy as I rattled the door of my aspect with a weak desperation. Even if I had access to my aspect, the blood loss had made me dizzy. I wouldn't get far, and Hope would most certainly pay the price. They had their bargaining chip, and now they could play me like a fiddle.

The raven-haired vampire hooked my arm over his narrow shoulders and hoisted me to my feet. "You will see things my way soon enough."

I was barely strong enough to lift my head and sneer at him. "Believe what you want."

"By the end of the night, Elizabeth, you will believe it too." Mitica promised, his dark eyes brimming with a twisted confidence. "Perhaps a demonstration will prove my skills."

Hope's silent sobs followed me out of the cellar. If this night would be my last, then I would make damn sure she left alive.

The fiery ache in my knees became incredibly noticeable as Mitica ushered me back up the stairs. Light seared into my unprepared retinas as I emerged into the fluorescent lighting once more.

A sharp gasp drew my attention when my eyes began to slowly adjust. Snowflakes scattered over my skin as Mitica's hand was replaced by Seras's. With so many vampires in such a small space, I stiffened under her touch instinctively. Squinting into the light at her, I couldn't help the shudder that passed through me at her wide garnet gaze.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her." Seras accused, the shock evident in her tone.

The slick vampire hardly missed a beat, his moonlight eyes softening as if speaking to a child. "Dear, Seras…I'm offended you would think so little of me. The cuffs are but a necessity, you see. A slayer's aspect can be quite volatile. We wouldn't want an accident, would we?"

My jaw dropped in disbelief as the anger died from her expression. A look of supreme contrition took its place. "Sorry."

"Ah, your apologies are unneeded." The elder vampire waved her off with a triumphant smile. "It is only natural to be concerned for your former master."

Her eyes hardened at that, and she stealthily avoided my gaze. "I wasn't…concerned."

My hopes deflated. Mitica had her completely under his thumb, and I was willing to bet she knew nothing of the horrors that took place in the cellar. I had a feeling enlightening her would do little to help my case. This was no trick of the mind, for Seras would see through it. No, Mitica's charisma was what swayed her, and the dozens of vampires serving as a peanut gallery to our exchange.

Bile rose in my throat at the sheer number of them. Far too many for me even at my best. Even if I'd waited for support, how many slayers would have died falling into the same trap?

The group shifted in unison, as if sensing the anticipation in the air. I eyed each and every one of them as if I could physically identify which had hunted down my pilot. Elis…he didn't deserve this. I would make the freak that ended him beg for death a thousand times over.

I doubled over suddenly as a fiery heat seared my wrists and ankles. Seras's hand tightened on my forearm to pull me upright once more.

"Temper, temper, Elizabeth. It would do to exercise control. That looked awfully painful." Mitica chided, wagging his finger at me like I was some sort of errant child.

I bit back a string of curses as the burning sensation slowly began to subside. The draculina's grip on my arm slackened ever so slowly, and a dusting of snowflakes blew over my skin once more. It was like a soothing balm compared to the creeping sensation of the vampires surrounding us. She had to know the truth. Subtly, I shifted my arms so that my shirt gapped slightly at the chest. My teeth dug into my cheek at the sensation of the fabric prying away from the fresh bite mark.

However, as I managed to unveil the hidden mark, Lamia stepped in and snatched up my other arm. "I'll take it from here, blondie."

Seras bristled visibly at the nickname but released my arm. "You don't order me. And for the record, its Seras Victoria…not blondie."

The two she-vamps glared at each other until- to my amusement- Lamia looked away first. A smirk came unbidden to my lips at the brief show of dominance. _Coward._

Lamia's cruel nails dug into the flesh of my arm as her shrewd eyes caught the action. "You won't be smirking for much longer. Now, be a good little snack and pay attention."

I'd been so preoccupied with the interaction between the two female vampires, that I hadn't noticed Mitica had started speaking to the crowd of vampires. As expected, the guy was long-winded and utterly full of himself.

In fact, I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the horrific she-vamp digging her claws in my flesh. How the hell was Seras putting up with this bullshit?

 _Oh right, probably has something to do with dark alchemy…and a vampire with enough charisma to charm a boulder._ If I walked out of this in halfway decent shape, any vampire who even utters the name 'Mitica' will promptly lose his head.

Lost in thought, I jolted when the vampire in question approached me. Lamia's claws released me, and I hissed at the wet tracks of blood trailing down my back. "No restrictions this time. I believe we will have this well under control. If you'll follow me, Elizabeth."

"You act like I have a choice." I grumbled, shifting my gaze to the eager vampires surrounding us. The storehouse felt small with so many creatures packed into it.

Mitica walked me to the middle of the summoning circle. The ambient energy seemed to pulse wickedly, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Midnight eyes locked with mine briefly before he snatched up my wrist and raked his claws over the skin.

I was determined not to let the smug vampire hear my pain as my blood dripped on the center circle of the rune. My heart raced as he began a slow chant in Latin.

 _Front row seats for disaster. Hope whatever he brings out tears him to shreds._

The rune began to glow as the words tumbled off Mitica's lips. Stepping over the center, he yanked me backwards as the collected blood turned black and thick like tar. Bubbles rose to the surface, and the substance began to spread until the rune was nearly covered in blackness.

Mitica's words cut off when something began jutting out of the tar-like fluid. My back prickled as a long maw with teeth began to take shape. First a head, then four legs…and a swishing black tail. Shifting crimson eyes covered the creature, and I yanked my hand out of Mitica's grip in recognition.

 _Baskerville._

With a roar that would make the toughest creatures soil their pants, the hellhound leapt into the crowd of vampires. The telltale wet tearing sounds of flesh being rent apart reached my ears.

Mitica didn't appear at all disturbed by the display. In fact, the dark haired vampire wore a triumphant smirk. "Yes, devour as many as you need. Your master will need you at your fullest strength, after all."

Now I understood why the freak had amassed so many…they were fodder for the hound. My stomach flipped at the implication. He was willing to toss away his followers on the passing chance he could pull this off. Disgusting.

Baying with excitement, the starving hound gave chase to the vampires that tried to run. Blood and entrails soaked the walls as he gorged himself.

I smirked as it began to run low on its food source. "Tough break for you, looks like it's still chow time."

"Not necessarily." Mitica responded and grabbed my wrist again. Before I could react, the vampire threw me directly in the hellhound's path.

A shriek passed my lips as the shackles weighed me down. My aspect snapped to the surface, only to be brought back down by the runes. The hellhound ate up the ground between us, and my heart crashed through my chest in time to his thundering paws.

His gait began to slow noticeably until he stood over me. Rotten breath bathed me in warmth as the thousands of eyes on its body focused on me. A growl ripped from his chest, and he showed his teeth.

Blood and saliva dripped from his jaws as he sniffed me. Meanwhile, flashbacks of the time I'd shot Baskerville at the church started to bombard me. This was easily ten times worse. And judging by the excited gleam in his many eyes, he'd be glad to make an easy meal of me.

Wincing at the combination of the smell and the sensation of being watched, I shuffled forward and held my manacled hands up to the beast. "H-hey, boy…it's me."

 _That's a hellhound, not a German Shepherd!_ The tiny voice in the back of my head screamed in frustration, but what other choice did I have?

An ear twitched as he regarded me. The growling had been reduced to a low rumble in his chest.

A sharp laugh drew my attention away from the massive hellhound momentarily. Mitica was clapping joyously and Seras looked as if Christmas had come early. "Marvelous! Just look, he recognizes you."

I returned my gaze to the dog, still unsure. This thing could be anything…a demon or some apparition. Yet, everything about it _looked_ like the real deal. The multiple eyes…the little pointed ears…even the curve of its mouth that always seemed to remind me of a sadistic smile.

"Seems you do not know everything about my abilities, Elizabeth. Look, Seras! Have I not fulfilled my promises so far?" The vampire boisterously floated to the draculina's side, placing a hand on her shoulder warmly.

The sight of Seras's answering smile made my gut twist. She still didn't get it. This thing couldn't be Baskerville. Turning my gaze back to the hellhound, I ignored the way he bumped my hands. It had been eerily similar to how the hound used to acknowledge me.

And even if this thing by some miracle _was_ Baskerville, familiars were a far cry from resurrecting creatures of flesh and blood.

Giving me one last look, the hound trotted to Mitica's side and sat down on his haunches. The thing might still owe partial allegiance to me, but the vampire's powers were stronger.

"Now, if you please, the restrictions must be placed before we put your blood to use again."

From my place kneeling on the concrete, I bowed my head in anguish. There was just no way out of this. The only thing I could hope for was that whatever came out- whether it be _him_ or not- that it would take Mitica down with it.

"Up on your feet, or would you like a repeat of our little encounter in the dungeon?" Lamia's lips pressed against my ear before her long tongue dove into the small cavity. I jerked at the intrusion, and fought past the wave of nausea.

Obediently, I rose to my feet as the she-vamp passed a knife into my hands. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before Mitica's voice chimed in. "I trust you remember how the ritual works. And do try to do it right. I'd hate to have to repeat this."

The warning was clear in his words…as was the purpose of the knife. In his sick and twisted way, Mitica was giving me the choice to cut myself…to pour out my blood and draw the binding runes. And yet, the choice wasn't mine.

Even worse, the wounds wouldn't stay open for long, which meant hacking into myself constantly to keep the blood flowing. I bent at the waist and dry heaved with a violent shudder.

Lamia scowled and lashed out with her claws, catching me in the face. Stinging pain radiated from my cheek. "Move, now."

Seras took a step forward, and I finally saw some measure of concern in her garnet eyes.

"Merde, stop this, please!"

My eyes rounded out at the sound of Pip's voice.

"I…can't." Seras struggled, her expression torn.

"Can't you see what they are doing? They're playing you for a fool, Ma Cherie!" He begged, his voice echoing around us.

With an angry flick of his wrist, Mitica silenced the familiar and rounded on Seras. "I've asked you to silence that familiar more than once. He will only stall us."

"Listen to him!" I turned to face her fully, pouring every ounce of persuasion into my voice. "You know this isn't right!"

"Enough!" Mitica's voice thundered through the storehouse as he sliced his hand through the air. "Draw the runes, unless you would prefer we revisit your little friend in the cellar?"

Lamia's wicked smirk had me shaking my head before he could continue. "You won't touch her."

"Then by all means, begin." Mitica gestured to the empty spaces surrounding the summoning circle.

Inhaling a sharp breath, I dropped back down on my knees and produced the knife. Placing the tip at the inside of my elbow, I gritted my teeth and dragged it down quickly. Blood flowed downward quickly, and I interspersed my drawing with prayer.

 _I don't deserve to ask for anything. I've done this to myself. But please, don't punish Seras. This isn't her fault. And Hope…I'm begging you to get her back home to Desiree. I tried to protect her from having to see this, and I failed at that too._

The wound sealed up, so I sliced it open again, barely feeling the pain at this point as I continued my gruesome finger-painting. In the background, I could hear muffled voices rising with each passing minute. I ignored this as well.

 _I've had my disagreements with them, but the Convention of Twelve are good men. Please keep them on track._

I paused for a moment to recall some of the wording in the runes, then continued again. Snowflakes brushed my cheeks.

 _I won't be there to protect them, the recruits. Make sure they don't get themselves into trouble. Actually, I realize that's probably asking too much. At the very least, just make sure they stay together._

Standing woodenly, I marched off to the other half of the summoning circle. Nobody moved to stop me. I sat down on my feet. Wound sealed up again. Another flash of the knife, and the blood flowed once more.

 _Walter struggles the most over his life. Don't let him wander too far without Desiree. They're good for each other._

My back prickled, and I hesitated…fingertips hovering over the concrete as a droplet of blood clung precariously to my ragged nail.

 _I'm running out of time, here. I don't know if Elis got out of here, but if he did, then get that man back to the states safe. I'm serious here. He deserves so much better than putting up with grumpy slayers. And if he didn't…_

Finishing the last rune, I dropped the knife with shaking hands.

 _Guess that's it. Destiny awaits._

I rose from my sitting position, and pivoted to face Mitica.

 _Amen._

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, sorry for ghosting for so long. Inspiration is a cruel mother at the best of times. Had plenty of ideas sparking for my draft stories, but when I brought this one up to work on, I drew a blank. Got a busy weekend ahead, so I buckled down to get this out.**

 **Thanks once again for the feedback and favorites, they keep me motivated to finish this out.**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37: Reconciliation_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

As I turned to scowl at the master alchemist currently engaged in a heated argument with Seras, it came to me.

Runes were only viable if the circles were unbroken. I had the power to stop this from escalating, even if I didn't make it out alive.

Discreetly, I dragged my naked foot over to the bloody rune. Keeping my eyes on the two seething vampires, I dragged my toe over the circle, effectively cutting a clear line to the concrete underneath. Without this rune, Mitica's plan would fail, no matter what he managed to summon up.

My heart thudded unsteadily. I hoped this was a good idea. I was loath to let any kind of monster loose, and there were no guarantees at this point.

"You're trying to use him!" Seras thundered, breaking me from my anxious thoughts.

"My dear, the deal was to raise your master…I never promised his will would be his own. I have made it rather clear that the slayers must be eradicated." Mitica drifted closer to Lamia, and I knew this was going to get ugly fast.

I shrunk back as Seras's shadowy arm twitched like a living thing, curling around her frame like a storm billowing up on the horizon. "You used me to get to her!"

"And it worked marvelously." He inspected his fingernails, completely at ease in front of the fuming draculina. "You played your part well."

She bared her teeth at him. Beside her, the hellhound's hackles rose. Mitica didn't have full control over him…and a plan began to form.

"Lamia, please ensure that the draculina does not interrupt the ritual." He flicked a lazy hand at his servant, and turned to face his summoning circle. "Come this way, Elizabeth."

I narrowed my eyes at the beckoning vampire and shook my head. "I think I'll stay right here if it's all the same to you."

"Feeling defiant, are we?" He stalked towards me slowly. In the background, Seras and Lamia circled each other like dueling lions. "Your kind's time is over, and your usefulness is at its end."

I laughed at his blind confidence. A monster might be killing me today, but he'd be dealing with slayers forever. We'd faced worse odds. "You really are pathetic. I admit, you did your research on me, and I suppose it worked out for you." Leaning forward, I put my best smirk on. "But what does that say about the _great_ master alchemist that he needs to bind and chain a slayer to kill her?"

At this point, I knew I was getting to him. Those ebony eyes flickered dangerously as he stalked forward. In a blinding movement, he surged forward and grabbed me by the throat. Hoisting me in the air, he walked to the center of the summoning circle. "Don't be naïve. I could have destroyed you without a thought. But, where's the fun in that? The sight of you squirming in my grip will keep me rather happy as I cut the rest of you down. It is a necessity, Hellsing. I was content to wait for Integra to die. After all, with no heir her dynasty would fall like dominoes. And then you came along and propped it back up again." His grip tightened, making me gasp for air.

Fire crawled down my throat as I struggled. Mitica yanked another knife from his robe pocket with a savage grin, and he began chanting.

The sting of the blade along my collarbone was secondary to the black spots popping out in my vision. My lungs burned desperately at his unfailing grip.

He slashed me again, and a choked moan escaped from between my lips.

When he geared up to cut me again, I heard the thundering snarl.

Mitica paused with the bloodied blade raised. "What are you doing? Heel!"

Through my strained vision, I could make out the huge dog's crouched shape…teeth bared as he snarled. Mitica hissed back, and completed a final line of his chant.

As the words passed his lips, the hound's pupils widened, and he lunged at us. The impact ripped the alchemist's hand off my throat, and I rolled. Blessed air whistled down my throat as I gasped in relief.

A trail of blood followed my descent, and I covered up the long gash running horizontal across my collarbone. The ambient energy in the circle surged, and a sudden sharp pain in my head had me doubling over. Clutching my forehead, I tried to focus on what was occurring around me.

Getting back to my feet proved tougher than I realized, and I swayed unsteadily. Not a great time to pass out, admittedly.

Baskerville's attempts to get his jaws around the pesky alchemist continued, even as he put up barriers around himself. On the other side of the storehouse, Seras was more than proving her strength to the sadistic vampiress.

However, the tide began to turn when Lamia's jaws fastened on Seras's good arm. The draculina screamed in fury and managed to wiggle away. The damage had already been done. Already, she began to sway on her feet, ruby eyes wide as the pain began to take hold.

"Seras!"

The draculina wobbled on her feet and Lamia made her move. Weaving like a snake in the grass, Lamia avoided Seras's shadowy arm and landed a kick to her chest. She soared across the room, tumbling to a heap.

"I'm a little disappointed." Lamia cocked her hip to the side nonchalantly. "When they told me you were Alucard's servant, I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

Sufficiently distracted, the vampire didn't notice my quick approach. Pushing off the ground, I turned my shoulder out, and rammed into her side. With a startled shriek, she tumbled, taking me with her.

The jostle of my wounds was almost too much, but I kept up the pressure, lashing out with my fists and catching her by surprise. I wanted her to hurt as much as I did. Death could come later…I was willing to be patient. "Oh, don't you worry about Seras. In fact, I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you."

Throwing me off, she struck my side with her foot, causing me to coil in on myself. "Hah, worried? You're nothing without your precious powers." She paused to dig the toe of her boot into my ribs again, drawing a yelp from my lips. "An annoyance…a gnat."

I grit my teeth against the pain, both from her strategic strikes, and her cutting words. I would be of no use to Seras in this fight.

Setting her boot down on my neck she began applying pressure. "After I kill you, I'm going to go downstairs and have a chat with little Hope. We'll see how much blood it takes to make a ghoul out of a slayer."

"No!" I choked out from underneath her boot, angry that I couldn't simply throw her off. Weakened by the runes, I could do nothing but thrash like a fish out of water.

"Did you hear that, Mignonette?"

"Yes."

Snowflakes dusted my cheeks, and I blinked blearily at the blonde draculina kneeling several feet away.

"A very poor choice of words, connard." Pip's head and shoulders rose from Seras's arm as he lit a cigarette and let it dangle from his lips. "So, shall we send her to hell nice and proper?"

I'd yet to see a vampire's eyes burn like Seras's did when she raised her head to glare daggers at Lamia. "Yes."

"You don't scare me, girl." Lamia's boot eased off my neck as she shifted her attention to the draculina.

As I sat, trying to regain my lost breath _again_ I heard it. The distinct whir of helicopter blades.

When the sound finally seemed to register with the two vampires, the side of the Quonset exploded. Dust and debris flew in all directions, momentarily blinding me as I shielded my head in my arms.

Blinking the crud out of my eyes, I caught sight of the aircraft hovering just outside of the large hole in the Quonset. Calling it merely a helicopter would be like calling a dragon a lizard. It packed a set of weapons I'd never seen before.

"Hellsing accepts your unconditional surrender at any time, you undead assholes!"

I shot straight up, hope flaring in my chest at the voice calling over the megaphone. "Elis!"

A furry body dropped from the hovering aircraft, and pinpricks exploded over my skin. Then, a familiar chilling howl rent the air. Almost moving too quickly for my eyes to follow, a mass of charcoal grey fur lunged for me.

I couldn't stop the grin that took my lips at the sight of Varris's hulking frame. Weddings be damned…it was good to see him again. "Get these shackles off. I want this to be a fair fight."

Dagger-sharp fangs clamped down on the rune-covered manacles. I winced at the pressure on my flesh, but bore through the discomfort. Finally, after a strained shriek, the metal buckled under the pressure and fell away.

Rubbing my raw wrists, I relished the feeling of my aspect returning. "Thanks."

Varris growled deep in his chest, and flashed his teeth in some twisted version of a smile before turning his attention to Seras and Lamia.

"Alright…odds are a little better." I muttered, eyeing the way Lamia seemed to be sizing up Pip, who was currently shouting obscenities at the vampiress in French. "Don't let her leave. I have to get Hope out of here."

Varris dipped his head and dashed off to assist the draculina. Without a second thought, I darted downstairs. Make no mistake, I wanted the she-bitch and her master dead, but I needed to remove Hope from the situation first.

I found the young recruit huddled in the corner, clutching her head in her dirtied hands. When I approached, her head shot up and her eyes rounded out. "You're bleeding!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here." Waving off her concern, I began working on her restraints. The runes burned my fingertips, but my aspect was already beginning to break them down.

When the chains came free, Hope threw her arms around my neck and sobbed. "I thought you were…"

Prying her hands from me, I looked her sternly in the eye. "Now's not the time. Elis gave us a chance, and this isn't your fight."

Her cornflower eyes lit up at the mention of Elis. "He's alive?"

I pulled her along with me, smirking at the vision of the massive combat copter hovering outside. "Alive and kicking." Never in my wildest daydreams did I think the pilot could ever surprise me.

Gathering up my scythe, I searched the room and spied the tattered black robe wrapped around the sword. The Casull still lay on the table with silver rounds scattered around it. I tossed the bundle to Hope. "Carry this. I need my hands free." Reloading the silver pistol, I tucked it quickly into the band of my leggings. "Anything comes close to you, launch it with everything you have."

A small smile touched the recruit's lips. "I know what to do."

Another quick search of the room turned up my armor…busted beyond repair. I bit the inside of my cheek at the sight of the mangled metal. It was one of few gifts I had left from my mother. But I would have to leave it now. There were more important things.

Ascending the stairs with Hope at my heels, I gaped at the scene in front of me.

Inky blackness continued to spread over the top of Mitica's summoning circle. The bloodied runes flared dangerously, and I could swear the ground shook beneath my bare feet.

"What is that?" Hope choked out behind me. Her senses were probably going into overdrive right now.

"Trouble." I muttered, catching a glimpse of Mitica's robe disappearing out the heavy doors of the Quonset. A hastily thrown up barrier kept Baskerville at bay. The hulking dog lunged at it with a single-minded ferocity, but could find no purchase.

 _Shit._ Frantic, I whirled to find Seras in pursuit of the tattooed freak. Lamia's laughter echoed off the metal storehouse as she lunged past the barrier line unscathed. Seras's shadowy arm struck the field and bounced back. The draculina bared her teeth at the retreating vampire. Varris too had been tripped up, yelping as the barrier singed his fur.

"They're getting away!" Hope bellowed, tucking the sword until her arms and shifting her weight as if to pursue them.

A stone dropped into my stomach as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No. That's what Mitica wants. He's bound to have more traps waiting for us. If we chase him, we'll be walking right into his hands."

The young recruit looked flustered. "But…"

I shook my head adamantly. Though I wanted to chase and shear their limbs off slowly with my blade, it just wasn't smart. "Let's go."

She hesitated, but finally fell into step beside me. Varris took a hard look at the Quonset door before loping to my side, pointed ears pinned flat against his skull. Baskerville looked much the same, and had the situation been different, I would have found it comical.

But Seras…she didn't seem to be able to stop. She slashed at the barrier relentlessly, crying out in rage. It wasn't until I noticed the bloodied tears rolling down her cheeks that I intervened. "Seras, stop."

At first, she ignored the request, continuing her meaningless assault. Then, her strikes steadily became less forceful. On the last hit, she sagged to her knees. Her silent sobs nearly broke my resolve. I felt her frustration keenly.

Squatting down beside her I hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched back at first, but then leaned back into my palm. "We have to go. We'll get them, I promise."

Familiar ruby eyes finally regarded me. We didn't speak but seeing the familiar determined spark in her eyes was good enough for me. This Seras I knew well. Wordlessly, she rose and cast her attention on the still shimmering summoning circle. Baskerville's attention was similarly captured.

"What should we do with that?" Hope broke the silence, shuffling closer to me nervously when the circle flared again.

Whatever was trying to surface wouldn't be friendly to us thanks to my quick intervention. "Elis can blow this place. But we can't stay here." Getting everyone out of harm's way was the best course of action, despite my desire to stay and destroy the runes. If we stayed, we'd risk everything. My injuries were beginning to really catch up with me, and I unintentionally found myself leaning into Hope.

The ground shook again, and the movement seemed to break Seras from her trance. Shuffling the recruit out of the way, she propped me up and began walking me out.

The action had me momentarily caught off guard. "Don't you want to stay?"

At first, she said nothing, and I wondered if I'd asked the wrong question. Then, her fingers tightened around my frame. "Yes."

"Then, why…"

"Because you were right…about everything. And I didn't believe you." She bowed her head.

Her words stung as I remembered thinking similarly. "I drove you to that. Don't you dare blame yourself." I hesitated for a moment to fight off a wave of dizziness. "And for the record, I don't blame you for shooting me either."

A fresh tear marred her pale features again. "I thought you were dead." Then, she sucked in a quick breath. "She bit you?"

The mere mention of the mark brought the sting to the surface again. Though a mere shadow of the pain it had originally brought, the fresh bite still smarted more than the sharp slashes of Mitica's blade. A quick shudder passed through me as my mind remembered the blistering, white-hot pain.

When I sagged, Seras quickly swept my legs out from underneath me. My head lolled to the side as she carried me. I was going to pass out soon, but I didn't want to…not yet. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." I muttered bitterly. The years had been difficult on me, but especially so for Seras. All of this was my own doing, and seeing Seras like this was like picking at a healing scab.

As we neared the now-grounded copter, Elis hopped out. I drank in his dark curls greedily as his boots ate up the ground between us.

The draculina jumped in surprise when Elis snatched me up with a grunt, holding me to his chest tightly. "Jesus Christ, it's good to see you." My voice was muffled by his jacket as I breathed in his familiar cologne.

"Looks like I got here just in time." He sported an enthusiastic grin. "Never thought I'd be swooping in to save the day, did you?"

"My hero." I laughed as he laid me down in the back of the copter. The world spun crazily, and I caught his arm before he could retreat to his pilot seat. "I want the whole damn story later, kay?"

His hazel eyes hardened slightly. "I promise." Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on my forehead and started up the aircraft. Over the roar of the engine, I caught snippets of a conversation as Hope climbed in the aircraft and it lifted off the ground.

"Olivia's waiting with the van. She'll pick up Varris and the dog." Elis grunted. "Which by the way, you both better have a good explanation for _that_."

My skin crawled suddenly, and I rubbed my arms to dispel the sensation. Still, I could have sworn I felt…feathers? Surely that couldn't be right. Maybe I really was delirious.

A sudden boom had me covering my ears with a wince. This thing had missiles too?

"Where on earth did you get this?" Seras inquired after the sound died down.

"Called in a favor. Neither of you are going to like it, though."

Feathers…again. Squirming at the sensation, I strained my ears to listen to the conversation towards the front of the aircraft.

The distraction, however, had pulled me away from the conversation long enough to miss something, and I cursed my tired body.

"I wish I could say its good to see you, but that would be a lie. Just because I understand doesn't mean I'll let you hurt her again." The warning in Elis's voice was very clear, and I wished I had the energy to tell him off.

Thankfully, Hope did that for me. "She helped Ryder…she's ok with me."

A yawn escaped my lips as a strained silence fell over the group, and I heard Elis chuckle. "Still with us, Liz?"

"Takes more than that to kill me." I grunted.

The group shared a laugh at my expense, and I finally rolled over with a smile. I suppose I could allow myself to sleep now that I knew they wouldn't kill each other.

I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed when I woke.

The sheets chafed against the raw skin on my wrists as I reached for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand. Sometime while I was asleep, someone must have changed me into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Dust motes floated in the dim sunlight filtering through my tall bedroom windows.

My muscles ached in protest when I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing the crust out of my eyes, I glanced down at the state of my worn body. Stitches ticked along my collarbone and my right hip, marking the path of Mitica's knife.

Mercifully, a bandage covered up Lamia's bite. Other that its constant sting, I'd felt much worse. Rolling my shoulders, I stood up shakily and padded to the door.

Voices filtered down the hallway, leading me to the conference room. My brow furrowed as I traversed through the hall, wincing at the raised voices coming from within.

When I pushed the doors open, it was to find none other than Archbishop Makube nose to nose with Sloan.

The two sprang apart as if they'd been shocked at my entrance. The bandaged form of Heinkel and a man I didn't recognize tensed as they locked eyes with me.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, sweeping my gaze over the long room.

Elis and Seras, who had been standing behind Sloan with tensed shoulders, blinked in surprise at me. On the other side of the table, Hope sat fidgeting in her chair. Arthur had opted to stand as well, his weathered hands laying atop the back of Hope's chair as if in a defensive fashion.

Varris and Olivia sat on opposite sides of the table, each looking uncomfortable at the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Ah, Sir Hellsing. So good of you to join us. We were not expecting your company so soon." The Archbishop's snake-like smile already put me on edge.

"Archbishop." I replied smoothly, trying to reign in some semblance of calm. Seeing him in this manor with his underlings was enough to make my blood boil. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't play stupid. You violated the terms of our agreement when you stepped onto Catholic ground." Heinkel rasped, her bloodshot green eyes flashing.

"Because you dunderheads sat back and did nothing. How many people needed to disappear before you stepped in?" Sloan snarled, baring his teeth like an angry grizzly bear.

The Archbishop silenced them both by clearing his throat. "In light of the circumstances, I saw it fit to discuss the violation in person. After all, we did not expect your little draculina to return." His keen violet eyes shifted to Seras, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is there to discuss? We stepped in because you didn't." Elis argued.

Varris leaned over to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Remind me again why we let them in the front door?"

Makube shot the werewolf a look of pure disgust before reigning in his expression to address me again. "Your pilot came to us in peace, so I am returning the favor."

"How generous of you." I mused, shooting daggers at Elis across the room. "Remind me, Elis, when you contacted Iscariot?"

Elis looked like he was going to be physically sick. "I didn't have a choice. For all I knew, they would kill you. I needed a way to get backup here quickly."

I pinched the bridge of my nose harshly. "So, you went to _Iscariot_ for the helicopter?"

He squirmed under my scowl. "And the private jet to retrieve Olivia and Varris."

"Which was pretty fancy, by the way. These guys don't mess around." Olivia smirked at the Archbishop.

 _Oh, fucking fantastic._ "Quick question: have you lost your goddamn mind?"

Both Elis _and_ Makube flinched at that one. "It was the only choice I had."

"What happened to your cellphone? You know why we signed that contract in the first place!" I bellowed, quickly losing patience.

"I lost it fighting off three vampires with a pistol and a combat knife." Elis snapped back, his irritation with me beginning to show. "What would you have done?"

"Anything but this!" I raised my arms in exasperation and let them fall limply at my sides. We now _owed_ Iscariot. "You would have avoided them too if you had any sense, Judas!"

Elis folded his arms over his chest and looked away. "I won't apologize for saving you, Ryder."

I bit down on my tongue until I tasted blood. He'd saved us, and I knew I was being ungrateful. However, that didn't change the mess he'd landed us in. "The vampire was Hellsing and NASF responsibility. We didn't want to pursue him into Catholic territory, but time was against us."

"We are well-aware of the seriousness of your situation. But, terms are terms." Makube shrugged softly as if it were little consequence. "I'm afraid we feel inclined to terminate our agreement."

 _So much for my temporary cease-fire._ "Fine. Then I expect you to leave the premises. You're not welcome here."

"Not quite yet." The Archbishop held a crooked finger up to stop me, his sinister smirk twisting the ragged scar on his face. "We have come collect what is rightfully ours, first."

Both he and Heinkel turned expectant gazes on Hope, and the young recruit sat straight up. "Why are they looking at me?"

Arthur's hands tightened visibly on the back of her chair. "You'll not be taking her. You have no right!"

Fury bubbled to the surface. The air around me heated up as I realized the direction of the Archbishop's thoughts. "No!"

"You cannot deny our claim. Simon's behavior, while regrettable, has not diminished that." Makube wore a sick smile of triumph that managed to turn my stomach.

A laugh broke from my lips at the audacity of his words. "I can't believe you actually think you can just waltz in here and take my friend's daughter as if she were no better than cattle."

Hope shot up from her chair, and I felt the slight tenor of her aspect leaking through her frail control. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I think you should leave." I pointed to the door impatiently, wanting to get them out before things escalated further. "I will not discuss this any further."

"This matter is not yet settled. Surely you would prefer to part on more amicable terms?" Makube arched a greying eyebrow at me.

"Is that a threat?" Varris bristled, and his eyes briefly flashed silver.

The Archbishop sighed and gestured to Heinkel and the stranger. "I had hoped you were more open-minded than your predecessor. A pity."

This time, I couldn't hold my tongue. "The only pity here is that I trusted you idiots at all. My mother was right. None of you can be trusted. Now, get the hell out of here before I lose my patience!"

"Try and make us!" Heinkel gripped her dual pistols, clearly itching for a fight the moment she entered the manor.

Pip's shadow swept over the room, darkening the lights briefly as Seras gritted her teeth at the blonde regenerator. His presence had the Archbishop backing up a few steps. "Fine. But this conversation is far from over."

Hope stumbled back as Makube stalked out, followed closely by his loyal minions. Her lips quivered momentarily before she turned and hurled a chair against the wall with her aspect. The offending piece of furniture splintered on contact, making the group collectively flinch.

"Hope…" I tried for diplomacy, but it was in vain.

Her hands shook violently as the sharp lashes of her aspect whipped around the room, causing the rest of the furniture to shudder. "Can they do that? Can they take me away?"

"Absolutely not." I answered without a single hesitation. Even if they did have some sort of weird claim on her, she belonged with her mother and the rest of us. However, I knew for a fact we hadn't seen the last of that particular argument.

"You're under the impression we'd let you leave so easy." Varris teased gently, bumping her shoulder with his and making her stumble in the process. I could see that engagement suited him. His normally hard bottle-green eyes were bright and had taken on a softer edge. Olivia's influence had been written in his clean-shaven jaw and easy grin.

The wolf's reassurance slowly soothed the wild recruit, and her aspect's harsh presence began to fade. Collectively, the group let out a sigh of relief. Her powers, while amazing to behold, were nothing to play around with…especially considering how easily she could throw any one of us through a wall. Her cornflower blue eyes met mine and she finally let go of her anger. "I guess you're going to call my mom now?"

I grimaced at the contrition on her expression. The whole debacle had likely taught her a lesson in meddling. "Unfortunately, yes. She's going to drag us both over the coals. Better to get it over with now rather than later."

The young recruit shuddered as Olivia slid her phone out of her pocket and handed it over. "Everything will be fine." She reassured her.

Hope didn't look convinced, but strolled out of the room anyway, seeking some form of privacy. As soon as the door shut behind her, I sought out Elis's hazel eyes. "I owe you all an apology."

"That's not…" Elis tried to argue with me, but I wouldn't have it.

"No, it's completely necessary." I cut him off swiftly. "I should have waited for more backup…sent Hope home. And I _never_ wanted to interfere with your wedding plans, Olivia."

"I'll just expect a grander wedding gift." She teased with a playful wink. "Maybe some new throwing knives?"

The part of me that had been afraid to face her slowly faded at her reassuring smile. The guilt would remain for weeks, but I couldn't help but be happy to see her. Perhaps it was time to put that old forge to use again. "Elis, you saved our lives. I'd rather not revisit what could have happened if you hadn't intervened. It shouldn't matter how you did it." I hesitated, blowing out a sharp breath. "And, if I'm being honest with myself, that contract wasn't going to hold up anyway. Iscariot isn't known for keeping their word when it doesn't suit them."

Steading my resolve, I turned to Seras last. All at once, the room began to empty…as if sensing the tension in the air. Sloan passed me, quickly squeezing my hand as he passed. Varris and Olivia followed him out. Elis and Arthur were slower to leave, glancing back one last time before closing the door behind themselves.

Silence prevailed for several minutes, and the distance between us felt more like a well-fortified invisible wall. The lump in my throat was swallowed back as I formulated my words. "Nothing can make up for what I did to you. No apologies will take it back, I know that. You have every right to hate me. But I…I really miss…"

I couldn't even finish the terribly thought-over speech in my head, because suddenly Seras's arms were around me. I drew in a sharp gasp as she turned her face into my shoulder. Wetness soaked through my t-shirt as her shoulders shook with emotion. I'd be covered in blood at this point, but I couldn't care less. "I don't want your bloody apology…I just want my friend back."

Snowflakes drifted on my skin and mingled with the new tears trickling down my cheeks. The hurt would still be there, but Seras was back where she belonged.

When we drew back, I smiled tentatively. "I think I can agree to that." It would take time to earn her trust back, but I was ok with that. After all, we both had plenty of time.

The strange itch that had plagued me the morning before our departure for Ireland rose its ugly head again. The scratch of my nails brought only temporary relief and had the draculina frowning before me. "Are you alright?"

"Probably just a rash." I dismissed it immediately. "Where's Baskerville?"

Seras's frown deepened. "Outside. He hasn't moved from the gate since we got back. Just keeps staring off in the distance." As if mimicking the hound, Seras's eyes drifted out the window almost in a dream-like state. "What…did you think came out of that circle?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't think I want to know." Even through the dim of my delirious memories, I could vaguely remember something struggling to break free from the circle.

Her garnet eyes fixed on me. "What are you going to do if…"

Before she could finish the disturbing thought, I was already shaking my head. "Like I said, its unlikely." It felt like I was more trying to convince myself rather than Seras at this point. "I think we should be more concerned about Mitica. If he failed, we both know he will keep trying. And while he's out there, my recruits aren't safe anymore."

She seemed pensive for a moment, likely listening to Hope's frantic voice echoing out in the hallway. The recruit had a habit of loud conversations on the phone. "Is she…yours?"

I blanched at the implication. "Hope? Oh, no…she's Desiree's daughter."

A sadness crept into her expression. "You haven't moved on either."

The phantom of that invisible knife twisted in my chest at her astute observation. I'd kept the pain to myself for so long, and it was strange having someone around that knew the entirety of the truth. I didn't respond to that. What could I say? That some nights were worse than others…that sometimes the nightmares would drive me insane? My daytime hours were filled with distractions but at night…I was _his_. That thought alone disturbed me more than anything else.

But now wasn't the time to give those thoughts any more ammunition. Seras had little to no closure after Integra passed away…and I was determined to give that to her. "Would you like to go up to the office?"

Her ruby gaze swept down the long hallway stretching out beyond the conference room. The somber expression brought the festering guilt to the surface again. "I'd like that."

Walking into Integra's office with Seras felt like a distant memory. The faded scent of her acridly sweet cigars rushed to greet us as the doors fell open. Years of smoking daily at her desk had bathed the room in it. My nose had become so acutely tuned to it, that only a shadow of the ache I used to feel resounded in my chest. What with the tin of cigars still sitting unsmoked in the top drawer of my desk at the bunker. From time to time, when things got tough, I would stick my nose inside and inhale. As unhealthy as the action was for my mental health, it didn't stop me from rushing to my security blanket. It had been almost like having her in the room with me.

And now, standing with Seras at my side, my mind could almost conjure her leaning over her desk…the lines on her face deepening as she studied the mounds of paperwork before her.

Seras drifted vacantly to her desk, laying her hand reverently on the well-dusted surface. Her expression had become unreadable as she switched attention to her chair. Elis's jacket still hung over the back of it, and I wondered what Integra would have said about such a thing. She might have chewed him out, reminding him that we have a butler for a reason. Or maybe…maybe she would have smiled and hid it from him. There was a part of her I sensed had never truly had a chance to emerge…a childish side that spoke of mischief.

As I stood there, absorbed with my own memories, Seras had turned her attention out the window. Her pose was so like Integra's that my breath got caught up in my throat. I remembered the times I walked in her like this…pondering the estate's wide lawn as if it held all the answers. Only she would keep those secrets, with the rest of us left to ponder what could have been going on in her head. The deep ache announced itself once again at the reminder of how little I really knew her.

The blonde vampire's garnet eyes scanned the yard and came to rest on the black shape hunched near the front gates. Baskerville sat on his haunches, his back ramrod straight. His pointed ears were trained forward as he mimicked the wolf statue that guarded my sister's grave. If someone had driven by and glanced inside, they wouldn't have thought any different.

Watching those two, I glided around the desk, letting my fingers graze the expensive wood until they found their target. While doing paperwork one day, I'd discovered the deep, distinctively finger-shaped gouges in the supple wood. Judging by the depth and the width of the marks, I could only guess that it had been _his_ doing. Those little marks had sparked a frustration within me as I guessed at their origin. What had driven him to mar up his Master's desk?

I shook my head at the direction of my thoughts. If I opened that particular box again, I'd only rob myself of sleep. "Some of her more personal things are locked in the vault. You're welcome to look around."

To my surprise, she shook her head somberly. "Take me to her, please."

A soft sigh left me. "Alright."

The chill of the air nipped at my cheeks upon pushing open the front doors. However, neither of us flinched at the faint echo of the winter to come. Fall would lose its grip soon, and give way to more extreme temperatures. Another holiday season half-heartedly celebrated.

And speaking of which, I'd completely lost track of what day it was. As I opened my mouth to ask, I found the draculina far ahead of me…standing before the Hellsing mausoleum with an unreadable expression.

The leaves crunched under my boots as I crossed the graveyard, brushing dirt off the nose of the wolf statue as I passed it. The elements had worn on the wolf's visage, but those silver eyes still glittered like little crystals in the waning daylight. Purple, orange, and pink colors burst on the horizon as the sun sunk ever lower in the sky.

When I stood at her side, we looked upon the fresher etching on the stone in silence. This was the funeral I'd really wanted…not surrounded by people who whispered nasty things about my mother the second they thought I wasn't listening. I just wanted peace just for once. And now I had that peace…I could never thank Seras enough for that.

After what seemed like hours of comfortable silence, a hand softly clasped mine. "Thank you." Her whisper sounded loud in the quiet space.

I squeezed her hand, trying to work around the lump in my throat and failing miserably. It passed my notice that I'd shed tears until the cold chilled the droplets on my cheeks. "No. Thank _you_."

Eventually, we ended up sitting together. After a little while, Seras leaned her head on my shoulder and began talking about everything she'd been up to. She shredded dry leaves to bits absently as she revealed her desperate loneliness.

My heart broke the more she spoke. Thinking about her wandering aimlessly on her own, searching for others of her kind that might understand her…it must have been the worst kind of torture. No wonder she so readily drank in Mitica's parental façade.

The sun had finally lost the battle, sliding slowly beneath the horizon. A breeze caught the dry leaves blanketing the gravesite, disturbing them momentarily. Seras's golden strands tickled my neck, reigniting the insufferable itch once more. Ignoring the urge to rip the skin off, I distracted myself by watching a crow hop around the graves. Its beady black eyes darted to us a few times before deciding that we meant no harm and resuming its search for grubs in the grass.

"Oh, we should have a party."

My eyebrows knitted together at the word. It seemed a strange thing to think about a party in a graveyard. "Party?"

Seras sat up, taking the chill of her skin with her. "Your birthday, of course."

I groaned, suddenly reminded what tomorrow brought. "Not you too. I don't age!"

"That's a terrible excuse!" She admonished. "You can't actually believe that. It's still worth celebrating!"

To be perfectly honest, I never liked celebrating my birthday. It always involved awkward singing or getting too drunk to care. Thankfully, almost every birthday since becoming a mentor had involved me sitting alone in my office with only whiskey to keep me company. I say almost, because Elis managed to convince me to go out a couple times. Meddlesome pilot… "I'm happier not making a big deal of it, that's all."

The draculina deflated as if I'd just kicked her puppy. "We've all been apart for so long. I hoped…"

Another groan passed my lips at her obvious guilt trip. "Seras…come on…don't give me that look."

A decidedly devilish spark jumped in her garnet eyes as she realized her plan was working. "Please? It won't kill you."

I snorted. "It just might. We still have to deal with Mitica, and you want to throw a party?"

"Mitica is patient. He'll wait till he has the forces to face you again. Don't change the subject." She sang, knowing she had me there.

 _I'm going to regret this._ "Fine."

She let loose an undignified squeal and pulled me to my feet. "You'll see…it'll be fun."

 _Famous last words._ I thought to myself as she began babbling about decorations and fretting over a gift. I protested, and she ignored me. Though, I couldn't be too angry. This was making her happy, and I suppose I could suffer a little for the sake of her happiness.

Still, the niggling worry remained. The Proving, while 4 weeks away, could be a prime target for the master alchemist. Now that I knew the depth of his ire towards slayers, it may be prudent to postpone the event.

Yet, my pride pushed against its restraints at the idea. Postponing the event would mean letting the prick win. On the other hand, if I didn't, I was risking the lives of every recruit under my supervision. My head throbbed dully as I considered my options.

Seras was _still_ talking by the time we reached the manor, completely oblivious that I had checked out of the conversation. Sloan and Elis, who were waiting in the foyer, glanced up at our entrance. Relief graced their features at Seras's animated expression.

"Thought we were going to have to send out a search party." Sloan grumbled, gathering me in a crushing bear hug. "Glad you're in one piece. Warn me next time Iscariot comes knocking though, will ya? Thought Sir Irons was gonna crucify me when he found out."

I snorted at the mention of the obstinate man. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's all bark."

"No balls." Elis crowed in agreement. "You two kiss and make up?"

"A man can dream, can't he?" Pip's suave voice echoed from the walls, causing Seras's cheeks to take on a pink tinge.

Clearing my throat, I steered the conversation away while ignoring the heat creeping up my neck. The Frenchman had a terrible habit of joining in at the worst time. "How's Hope?"

Elis shrugged, leaning against the wall with a tired expression. "You're both in trouble with her. She'll get over it."

"She has a right to be mad. Hope nearly paid the price for my terrible decision making." I reminded him pointedly. "You both did."

"We'll plan better." Elis nodded, hazel eyes filled with the understanding that I didn't deserve. "This prick doesn't stand a chance."

While the others retired for the day- or in Seras's case, took off to patrol- I laid awake in bed. My mind refused to stop replaying the moment Elis's chopper lifted off the ground. Feathers brushed my skin almost relentlessly, making me restless. It made absolutely no sense to agonize over it, yet I couldn't brush off the creeping feeling that claimed every inch of my skin. The rational part of my brain that had ruled up to this point had even begun to have its doubts.

Only nightmares greeted me when I finally caught some sleep. Some were blessedly vague, and those were the easier ones. Many involved Mitica's tattooed servant sinking her teeth into me repeatedly and laughing while I burned. Or worse, imagining her venom-coated voice crooning in my head…forcing me to do terrible things to my friends. Several times, I awoke drenched in sweat with my boot blade clenched firmly in my fist.

The worst part of the whole ordeal wasn't the lack of sleep, but the fact that the nightmares had felt so real. Every nerve prickled as if the freak had just been leaning over me in my sleep. As unlikely as it was, my body simply would not listen to reason. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, almost guaranteeing I wouldn't catch any worthwhile sleep.

Doubt crawled into my head and made its home there. Mitica wasn't much to consider without time to lay his traps, but Lamia was a whole different story. It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to put the vampiress in the same class as… _him_. She'd claimed to be old, which meant there had to be some recorded evidence of her somewhere. After all, some human myths were grounded in at least some grain of truth.

 _"Know what you're up against before you go charging in like you always do."_ Anya's words filtered back to me. It had been late one night and I couldn't sleep. When I found the kitchen light on, my curiosity had gotten the best of me. She and my father sat at the table, chairs inclined towards each other as they spoke in soft tones. The vampiric activity had begun to take its toll on everyone.

They had been right to be on alert, but it hadn't made a difference. Still, Anya had been right about one thing: we couldn't do this without having full knowledge of who we were dealing with. And right now, I knew fuck all about them.

Turning back over, I tucked further into the sheets…as if I could physically disappear inside of them. I needed to get back to the bunker in a few days and pick up training again. My stubbornness would win this round. Life would not come to a grinding halt just because a few vampires decided to mess with me.

 _I'm not charging in this time…but I'm sure as hell not backing off._

 **AN:**

 **Whew! This chapter needed to be broken up because it was going to be much too long. So, I should have the next chapter up in a timely fashion (if all goes well).**

 **Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews last chapter. I can't overstate how much it makes my day to see those.**

 **YamiyoSenju: Thanks for the kind words! As per your question, my favorite animal is actually a bat. I mean, come on...they're basically fuzzy dragons with puppy faces. What's not to like? I definitely encourage fanart and would love to see it when she's finished!**

 **Reviews are welcome as always, and thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38: An Unexpected Reunion_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

Morning brought forth a small measure of routine back. Arthur dropped off paperwork along with a stern message from Desiree to call her back. Frankly, I was putting off the conversation. I'd sooner face a mountain of paperwork before facing an angry mama bear.

If I was being brutally honest, I had holed myself up in Integra's office to avoid the whirlwind of activity that had begun downstairs. Seras had become an unstoppable force of nature planning a party…for me. Ignoring my grumping, she enlisted Elis and Sloan's help to put everything together. And it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the constant thumping downstairs.

As I plotted a way to bail out the window before anyone noticed, Arthur strolled in with my second cup of coffee, punctual as always. Snatching it as soon as he set it down, I swallowed a healthy mouthful, burning my tongue in the process.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." His chipper tone was probably meant to offset my foul mood. "And, if I'm permitted to say so, a most Happy Birthday."

I grunted like a caveman around the rim of my coffee mug, knowing I was being rude but unable to stop myself. The exhaustion combined with the impromptu party had already shortened my temper. "Any more paperwork for me?"

"None for the moment, Sir." Arthur seemed a little too pleased to deliver that news.

My eyes narrowed at the retainer. The old man wasn't subtle in the slightest. By the way his lips were quirking, I could tell he was up to something. This paperwork on its own would only last the morning, if that. By depriving me of more work, he would effectively force me to go downstairs. Essentially, it seemed the entire manor had been conspiring against me. "I see. Then please get Elis out of bed. He can make himself useful and bring up a few bottles of wine from the cellar." Already, I could see that I wouldn't make it through this without alcohol.

"Of course. It's your birthday, after all. Also, I've taken the liberty of whipping up your favorite." Rolling his cart forward, he lifted the lid on a plate with a flourish. "Lemon tarts."

My anger fizzled out at the sweet gesture, and I felt more like an ass than I did before. "Arthur, you didn't have to do that…thank you."

"It was hardly any trouble." His wrinkles deepened as his smile lit up his weathered features. "If I may make a suggestion: perhaps try to humor Seras. I believe she may be trying to make up for lost time."

The request completely deflated any annoyance I had left. I hadn't considered that. "That sounds like her. Alright, I'll give it a shot. But if a single one of you starts singing, I'm out."

Arthur smiled serenely once more. "I will spread the word. No singing tonight."

Once the retainer closed the office doors, I popped the first tart in my mouth. Chewing slowly, I had to stifle a moan. It was the perfect balance of flaky and buttery…with the fresh, tart taste of the lemon cream lingering on my tongue. This had been the reason why I'd gained weight living here. Between Arthur and Walter's cooking, I'd be 500 pounds if it weren't for a slayer's metabolism.

Thankfully, my mouth wasn't crammed with lemon tarts when Hope finally got up for the day. She'd opened the office doors without knocking and turned in a full circle. "Do you really need this much room? I mean, all that's in here is that desk."

"Intimidation factor. Is it working?" I asked, setting down my pen to raise an eyebrow at her.

As expected, she shook her head, her honey colored curls flouncing at the action. "You just look silly."

"Gee, thanks." A snort passed my lips as she crossed the room.

Propping herself up on the desk, she eyed my plate full of tarts with interest. "Sharing is caring…"

"Hands off if you want to keep them." I warned her. "And get off the desk. Desks are for glasses, not asses."

Hope's cornflower eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You cursed!"

"Shit." I grumbled under my breath before catching myself again. "Son of a…you didn't hear that from me!"

The recruit started laughing. "After all the lectures, you're just as bad as Damien!"

Rubbing my temples, I sighed at being caught. "Alright. Fine. I have a pottymouth…glad we established that. Keep it quiet with your mother, alright? I'm already in hot water with her."

Hope's giggling died down as she sobered. "She's never yelled like that before."

"Well, that's partially my fault. You're a capable kid, but you weren't ready. It was my job to keep you safe and I nearly got you killed. She has every right to be angry."

She sniffed and shuffled her feet uneasily. "Yea…I get it."

"I wish you didn't have to see that. If you need to talk about it, I'm all ears." I offered tentatively.

Hope offered a smile that was almost a copycat of Desiree's. "Thanks. You're not so bad when you aren't nagging me."

 _Ah, she's back again._ "Nagging? I don't nag."

"Yea you do. Damian said so too." She smirked.

 _I'm going to kill him._ "Of course he did."

She put her hands up palms forward in a faux innocent expression. "I'm just telling you what he said, no need to get offended."

"Since you seem to be in a chipper mood today, I suppose you wouldn't mind taking a few laps around the estate?" I questioned.

"Do I need to?" Hope's eyebrows drew together.

"I should hope so. Your Proving is in a few weeks."

The young recruit gaped at me. "That's still on…after everything that's happened?"

"Of course. Now get to it. I've got a long list of exercises for you, and I'll be sure to have Arthur make sure you've done them correctly." A cunning smile wove to my lips at her shocked expression.

Hope's mouth open and closed a few times before a decidedly dangerous smile stretched across her face. "Fine. When I'm done, I'm helping Seras with decorations." And with that, she began a horridly off-tune rendition of the happy birthday song as she skipped from the office.

Clapping my hands over my ears, I groaned. Hope always had an uncanny ability to get on every single nerve even as a baby. I could remember vividly the day she was born. The second Desiree handed her off to me, she began squalling as if I'd just pinched her. My inexperience with babies had me panicking enough to hand her back to her mother. But ever since then, she had me figured out.

Tapping my pen on the desk in annoyance, I sat aside the finished paperwork. With little left to do, I'd have to face the unwanted party downstairs eventually.

Varris was the next to pop his head into my office. The werewolf had begun to take on an even scruffier look, opting to grow his burnt orange beard out. He looked like the spitting image of the woodcutter from Little Red Riding Hood. "You busy?" The sharp contrast of the beastie's gravelly voice to Hope's bell-like tones was strangely welcome.

"Unfortunately, no. What's up?" I sighed, leaning back as far as I dared in my chair.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he clomped towards the desk. Jade eyes glanced down at the pile of finished paperwork before returning to me. "Got a favor to ask."

It was a rare moment when Varris needed something from someone. His pride usually demanded he take care of his own problems, and I knew him well enough that his request was serious. Sitting up in my chair, I frowned. "Fire away."

Uncharacteristically, the beastie fidgeted. "I need you to look at your family's journals for me. Anything about werewolf physiology and…compatibility."

I drew an eyebrow up at the request. "Varris, you _are_ a werewolf. What could you possibly need to know about yourself that you haven't already figured out?"

A growl of exasperation left him. "Jesus, you're going to make me say it aren't you? Olivia wants this to be a surprise, so don't go mouthing off about it yet." Leaning forward, he lowered his voice considerably. "Olivia…she's…pregnant."

My jaw dropped as my brain processed his words. "She's…you're sure?"

"Hey, I'd know if she was with anyone else. And yea, she took a test a week or so ago." Varris looked a little wounded at even the implication that Olivia might have slept around on him.

I sat back, stunned. If I was being entirely honest with myself, the thought had never occurred to me that the two would try for a family…or if it was even possible for them. Now, with the evidence staring me in the face, I wasn't sure how to react. My father had never mentioned anything about the subject, and neither had Integra.

All things considered, it seemed like a huge gap in understanding. Slayers knew every in and out about beasties out of sheer necessity…to make it easier to kill them…not shack up with them. "I can look, but I'm not sure I'll find anything. Is Olivia ok with this?"

Varris snorted loudly and folded his arms over his barrel chest. "She's fucking radiant. I want to be happy with her, believe me. But…"

His fear was palpable, and I realized why the wolf had approached me in the first place. "You're scared for her…for the kid."

He scratched his beard and closed his eyes. "Yea. We didn't even think it was possible, ya know?"

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know." I reasoned, trying to offer any kind of comfort I could. "I'll keep my eyes open for anything useful."

"Thank you." He breathed out a sigh as if he'd been holding his breath throughout the entire conversation.

I nodded. "Seriously, don't sweat it. You're a dad now…you deserve to be proud."

The beastie looked stumped at that. "Never thought I'd be in this position."

At that, I had to stifle a giggle. The mental image alone of Varris trying to figure out how to change a diaper nearly had me shaking. "I think that's a normal reaction, actually."

"Let me know if you find anything. And don't say anything yet. Like I said, Olivia wants it to be a surprise, and she'll skin me alive if she finds out I told you." The real worry was there, and I couldn't stop the laughter that followed his admission.

"My lips are sealed. Now, go down and enjoy a drink for your fiancé. I can't be the only one planning to get plastered today." I waved him off. As he stepped out of the office, I let out a pent out sigh. The last thing I wanted to do was go through more of the family's journals. And frankly, I didn't expect to find much on werewolves. There had to be someone who knew more. Though my relationship with most of the Elders was strained at best, perhaps I could ask them. After all, the Elders were once thought to be experts. Their archives would hold the most information.

Rising from the desk, I filed away the reports and stretched. "A werewolf and a slayer…you're missing all the good shit." I patted the edge of Integra's desk wistfully, and wondered what she would say about such a thing. Shaking my head, I slipped downstairs as quietly as possible and padded down the stairs.

Balloons and streamers adorned the railings of the stairs, spiraling down into the dining room. As if the scene already wasn't my worst nightmare, I caught a glimpse of the cake sitting innocently on the table. Scrubbing at my face wearily, I stole into the kitchen and pilfered the first bottle of wine I could find.

By the time the party really got underway, I'd finished most of the bottle on my own. Elis, who had rarely been the type to drink, was already swaying on his feet. The sight of the inebriated pilot stunned me. Out of the two of us, I'd pegged him as the responsible one.

Sloan wasn't in much better shape. The bear-like man had leaned back too far in his chair, and tipped himself out of it. Red-faced, he struggled to his feet as the rest of the room roared in laughter.

Olivia sat on Varris's lap, watching the drunks in barely concealed amusement. The werewolf beamed blearily through the effect of his fifth glass of whiskey. It seemed he was bound and determined to take my advice to heart. Between he and Sloan, we'd have no whiskey left and empty cabinets. Much to the cook's astonishment, the two had nearly eaten their weight in fish at dinnertime.

Thankfully, Seras seemed to stick to Hope like glue. The young recruit merely rolled her eyes at the drunk adults, but seemed to take a liking to the blonde draculina. The two chatted as if they were already close friends.

Laughter and the steady flow of drinks were welcome company after recent events, and I found myself forgetting for a moment about the regrets that lingered in the background.

As the night bore on, the group began to slowly dwindle. Varris passed out first, head tilted against the back of the living room couch and mouth wide open. Olivia's eyes had grown heavier by the minute until she too succumbed to sleep with her head resting on his lap. Elis stumbled into the bathroom about an hour ago and had yet to emerge. _Amateur…_

Hope had only put up with the lot of us for so long before Seras finally offered to take her down to the shooting range for a lesson. The recruit definitely needed it.

The sound of the tap water cutting off in the kitchen signaled Arthur's finished tasks for the evening. Soon the aging retainer would be finding his bed as well, and silence would be my only companion.

My back prickled, but I shook off the feeling. It had likely been an aftereffect of Varris's presence in the manor. More alcohol could solve the uneasy sensations invading my being.

Rising from my chair, I swayed a bit. _Guess I had more than I thought._ I steadied myself on the railing, taking the steps one at a time.

"Good night, Sir." Arthur's hoarse tone called from the foyer.

"Night. Drive safe." I slurred back with a dizzy smile.

The shutting of the front doors seemed to suck all the warmth from the evening's activities. A weight had settled on my shoulders, which I again attributed to the amount of wine I'd indulged in.

A sharp ringing shattered the silence just as my foot made contact with the top step. Surprised at the sudden sound, I jerked and ended up landing on my tailbone. Wincing at the numbness spreading on my ass, I wondered at the unwanted noise. The office phone rarely rang anymore, and it was well-past a reasonable hour to call. Annoyed, I dragged myself up the stairs and flung open the doors to the office.

"Ryder." I grunted into the receiver, fully expecting the late-night caller to be a telemarketer.

"Sir Hellsing?" An unfamiliar raspy female voice answered.

The formal greeting set me back a few paces. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Lance Corporal Johannes. Apologies for the late call. I was on strict orders by Sir Penwood to bring an extra Humvee to the estate, but we've run into a snag." Background noise filtered through the phone, signaling the presence of others.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lowering myself slowly into the chair, I shuffled through the paperwork I'd cleared this morning on the vehicle. Since the break-in, I felt buffing the security wouldn't hurt. Which, of course, meant bringing in a suitable vehicle. I hadn't expected it for another week at best.

"While on route to the manor, we…hit something." The Lance Corporal's voice lowered with clear discomfort.

"You _hit_ something?" They called me for a minor accident in the middle of the night? Good grief.

"If it were that easy, we wouldn't be having this discussion, Sir. Problem is, not much can dent these babies. No blood at the scene either. If it was an animal, there wouldn't have been much left of it." Johannes broke off to bark an order in the background, and I heard the scuffle of frantic boots. "All signs point to something that would be more in your field of expertise, ma'am."

It clicked then what the Lance Corporal was getting at. "Oh." I replied stupidly, scrubbing at my face with my free hand. "I see. Right. Don't move anything, I'll try to get to you as soon as I can."

"Understood. Private Dawes claimed to have seen it, but we can't calm him down enough to speak. Maybe you can sort him out." She grumbled, as if the entire situation was a mere nuisance to her.

I chewed on my lip. Mitica had years to plot…time was of no consequence to him. Attacking this early would be a _very_ bold move. Leaving a small group of officers alive wasn't his style either. Which, of course, meant that a rogue vampire was on the loose near the manor. Great. "Keep your eyes peeled, Lance Corporal."

"Roger that, Sir."

Setting the phone back on the receiver, I slapped my cheeks a bit to reclaim some sliver of sobriety. It helped very little. Though tempting to send Seras out to the wreck, I dismissed the idea. One highly trained agent alone could be lured into a trap easier.

After gathering my weapons and stopping by the bathroom to splash water in my face, I found Seras and Hope in the shooting range. The draculina crouched behind the young recruit, giving little snippets of advice. A paper target sported several well-placed holes.

The two looked up in surprise as I entered, likely expecting me to be passed out by now. "That's enough practice for the night. Hope needs her rest."

Hope looked like she wanted to argue, but Seras silenced her with a cheery hand on her shoulder. "She's right. That was great work. If you shoot like that, you'll pass your Proving for sure."

The recruit beamed at the praise. "Ok. Tomorrow?"

"Cross my heart." Seras put a fist to her chest and giggled.

Hope yawned and managed to mumble a quick goodnight before leaving the two of us alone. Once the door shut behind her, I addressed Seras. "Suit up. We've got some possible trouble."

Seras's garnet eyes hardened. "Mitica?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But I'm not fit to drive, and I already learned my lesson going alone. Penwood's men should know more."

The vampiress got straight to business, and soon enough we were heading out of the manor to the crash site. It didn't take long to understand why the Lance Corporal had been concerned. The Humvee had only been an hour's drive from the manor when it found itself in the ditch.

Seras parked, and I climbed out as quick as my body would allow. As I neared the Humvee, it was clear what they hit wasn't an animal. No animal could cause that much damage. The front fender had been mangled almost beyond recognition, and the headlights were smashed. In fact, it looked like the entire frame of the Humvee had buckled from the impact.

An older woman with greying chocolate hair tied into a tight bun approached as I surveyed the damage and saluted me. "Lance Corporal Johannes, Sir." A ragged scar raced through the left side of her lip, dragging it down into a permanent grimace.

I saluted the soldier back and nodded. "At ease. Was anyone injured?"

"Aside from a few cuts and bruises, no." Johannes replied gruffly, shifting pale blue eyes to the sad vehicle. "Private Dawes took some glass to the face. He was driving."

"Where is the Private?" I questioned, looking past the woman's shoulder to find Seras talking to the other soldiers. There were six in the group excluding the Lance Corporal and the Private in question.

Johannes jerked her head towards a van that had pulled to the side of the road. A doctor leaned over a soldier sitting on the asphalt. "Careful. The kid's pretty out of it. Been spewing nonsense for the last half hour."

I approached once the doctor withdrew from the soldier. The man sitting there looked as if he had seen a ghost. Olive toned skin had taken on a greenish tint, and earthy brown eyes stared hollowly ahead. He almost didn't react at all when I knelt down in front of him. "Private Dawes?" I struggled not to slur my words. Even as the haze of alcohol had begun to lift, I was still not quite myself. "I'm Elizabeth Ryder-Hellsing."

The soldier did not take my outstretched hand, but finally seemed to register my presence. His dark eyes shifted to me slowly, then back to fixate one some spot in the distance.

"I was…hoping you could answer some questions." I ventured, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Shadows." The Private droned, a shuddering running through him.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

He groaned, and finally some emotion began to show in his gaze. "It was a demon…nothing short of a monster. We hit it and it just got back up again. Eyes everywhere…eyes like the devil himself."

My back prickled, and I couldn't resist the urge to check my six. These were trained operatives, hardened by experience. Most didn't even balk at the sight of a vampire anymore. "Can you tell me anything else? Did it move to attack you?"

Dawes leaned his head back against the van and closed his eyes. "I…don't know. It snarled like a rabid dog when we made impact, but by the time we got out of the Humvee, it was gone."

If it were one of Mitica's traps, the entire group would have been either dead or severely wounded. Perhaps it had been meant as a warning. But even then, leaving them alive didn't seem like his style.

Snowflakes tickled the back of my neck, and I rose to greet a troubled-looking Seras. "I questioned all of them, but they didn't see anything. What in the world could have done this?"

My eyes wandered to the trashed Humvee, eyeing the Hellsing insignia painted on the doors. It drew attention, and not always the good kind. If Mitica were sending a message, he would have had his lacky kill the entire convoy. Unless he was looking for something or _someone_ specific.

But even in that scenario, Mitica had no love for monster hunters, and had certainly shown his disdain for Hellsing. So, it couldn't have been a freak under Mitica's thumb.

"I don't know." I wanted to have an answer for her, but the entire situation rubbed me the wrong way. "None of this makes sense."

"No blood…and no scent. It's as if it disappeared into thin air." The draculina whispered.

"You've got nothing?"

She shook her head, forehead pinched in concentration. "It's not a trick either, otherwise my third eye would have picked up on it."

"Damnit." Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. "There's nothing more we can do here. I'll have a word with Sir Penwood in the morning and assess the damages. For now, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled."

As I began to walk back to the car, I paused as I realized Seras hadn't fallen into step beside me. "Seras?"

I glanced back to find her staring off into space, almost as if in a trance. Strange…

"Seras." I tried to garner her attention again.

Finally, she moved. Shaking her head, she blinked rapidly. "Sorry…did you say something?"

"I've been trying to get your attention…are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes." With an uneasy smile and a dazed look, she followed me to the car.

The days that followed the Humvee incident passed with little fanfare. No one heard a peep from our silent adversary, and it seemed as if Mitica was content to sit back and bide his time. I'd even begun to convince myself that the incident had been some sort of coincidence.

The nights, however, were a very different story. Each time I laid down to sleep, the nightmares seemed to build in intensity. Lamia made an appearance in every single one. Her laughter had begun to feel like a terrible poison, corrupting my thoughts and fueling my paranoia. Sometimes she would torture my recruits, and other times she would sink her teeth into me…inciting startling memories of her bite in the basement of the Quonset. Each time I would wake drenched in sweat and clutching at my chest where her teeth had cut into me. The mark itself remained an angry-red, refusing to be ignored.

Sleep deprivation had begun to sour my mood little by little. I snapped easier, and my patience wore thin. I almost pitied them for having to share a plane with me for several hours.

With the wedding and the Proving looming on the horizon, I needed to return to the states. Elis reasoned that we would all be better off together anyway. Mitica wouldn't waste his time on an empty manor…he'd come after me.

The welcoming committee upon our arrival nearly made my head spin. Damien managed to reach me first, knocking Elis out of the way to pull me into a bruising hug. While he shook me like a dog playing with a chew toy, I spotted Desiree marching my way. The crowd parted like the Red Sea before her, some skittering away as quickly as they could.

If looks could kill, I would already be six feet under. Damien, noticing the approaching mama bear, dropped me like a sack of potatoes. Behind me, Hope let out an audible squeak.

"You!" Desiree snarled, looking every bit like she wanted to rip my head off right then and there. "You have a whole hell of lot of explaining to do!"

A glob of saliva got caught up in my throat as she came nose to nose with me and jammed an accusing finger into my chest. "No fucking messages…and I have to hear what happened through _Walter_?!"

I winced at the shrillness of her voice, wanting above everything else to take a step back from the seething slayer. Her azure eyes had taken on a steely glint, and I could swear I saw a muscle in her jaw jump when Hope tried to hide behind Damien. "And don't think you're getting off that easily, Hope Alayne Harred!"

The young recruit sucked in a sharp breath at the use of her full name, her eyes rounding out as big as saucers. I couldn't very well blame her. Being on the other end of Desiree's rage was hardly pleasant.

Around us, the crowd had quickly begun to make themselves scarce, obviously just as uncomfortable with the situation. My reprieve of Desiree's famous glare lasted all of two seconds before she rounded on me again. "I thought the two of you had _died_ for a while there. You almost got yourselves killed! What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Elizabeth?"

It was a fair question, and I dropped my gaze under the force of her fury. Apologies were useless at this point, and I didn't have single valid excuse to give her. I fucked up royally because I didn't think I could wait…and because I got cocky. "I wasn't."

"No, you weren't." Desiree nodded, her tone dangerously low. For a few moments, she said nothing. Her hands clenched and relaxed rhythmically. The landing group collectively held their breath as my friend silently seethed.

"I heard I have Elis to thank for bringing my baby home safe?" Desiree adopted an almost business-like tone as she addressed the pilot.

Elis - looking nervous for being put on the spot - glanced at anything but the slayer. "I…y-yes ma'am."

The blonde simply gathered him in a hug, tears finally spilling over and trickling down her cheeks as she turned her face into his shoulder. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Her anguish only made the guilt more poignant. I could only imagine a shadow of the terror she must have felt the past two weeks. If she never spoke to me again after the Proving, I wouldn't blame her.

When she finally released the pilot, she gave me a stony side glance. "I need to think about this."

Stomping my sorrow into the dirt, I nodded numbly as she collected Hope and made her way inside the bunker without a second glance. The altercation had left me strangely drained, and I was glad that the rest of the group made themselves scarce. Elis gave me a pleading look that I naturally ignored as I padded up to my office.

Walter awaited me at the doorway, relief gracing his slate grey eyes momentarily before he seemed to school himself. It was clear even with how expertly he hid his emotions that he wasn't happy with me. "Happy to see you in one piece, Sir."

I pretended not to notice his disdain. "Thank you, Walter. Have the recruits come directly to me if they need anything. I'd prefer to catch up on work today."

"Of course, Sir." Walter's smooth voice followed me as I shut the door and lowered myself into my seat. Sliding forward, I rested my elbows on the desk and shoved my face into my hands. I resisted the urge to scream as I stuffed my fists into my eyes. Why were there never any outlets when I needed them? Hell, I'd take on an army of ghouls if it meant not having to think about anything but bloodshed for a few hours.

 _Whoa, where did that come from?_ I sat up with a frown at the intrusive thought. Being a slayer demanded some level of violence, but I hadn't had bloodthirsty thoughts for many years now.

Shaking off the feeling, I buried myself in paperwork, plastering a smile on my face for the incoming recruits.

It wasn't until Walter entered with the evening tea did I finally glance at the time. Wiping my tired eyes, I frowned at the paperwork that still needed to be done. The scent of the steaming mug of tea settling on the desk did little to soothe my frayed nerves. Only sleep would do that. But despite the exhaustion settling like lead weights on my eyelids, I knew only nightmares would await me. "Thank you, Walter."

The retainer didn't need to return this evening. That he did, spoke volumes about his mood regarding me. "Is there anything else you require?"

I hesitated, cupping the mug in my hands and allowing the warmth to spread through my palms. "Just one thing. I've finished my report on Mitica's plans. I would appreciate if you keep an eye out for any information regarding his servant, Lamia."

Walter's eyes hardened. "Have you had the bite tended to?"

"I usually don't need to." I hedged, taking a sip without meeting the retainer's gaze. The nightmares were becoming frequent enough that I doubted it was coincidental. After all, if _he_ could manipulate my dreams, then it stood to reason that others could as well. It took everything in my power not to squirm in my seat at the idea of that bitch rifling through my thoughts like an engrossing magazine. "It's fine. I'm made of tougher stuff. But the more we know, the better prepared we can be."

Despite my reassurance, he looked less than convinced. "I have several contacts worth checking out. In the meantime, might I suggest a good night's rest?"

 _A decent suggestion…if only it were possible._ "I'll take it into consideration. Good night, Walter."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Walter left me be for the night. Alone with my mug, I rose and stepped outside for some fresh air. The cutting chill would have chased sensible people indoors for the night, but it barely registered as I strolled to the edge of the tree line and stopped. I squinted into the gloom, trying to spot Baskerville's shaggy hide. I could feel the presence of the hound lurking in the woods but couldn't see him. The extra layer of security should have soothed my worries, but the hound was fickle without a master. He'd initially refused to leave the manor, and I thought we would have to leave him behind. Yet, as soon as Elis finished prepping the plane, the mutt hopped aboard and melted into the shadows as if he belonged there.

A delicate white flake fluttered from the silent sky and landed on the rim of my mug, melting instantly. More would be coming soon, if the weather predictions were to be believed. My sixth sense could almost taste the coming storm. The air felt heavy, pressing down on my body and sinking invisible claws into my flesh like a giant bird perching on my shoulders. I could almost feel feathered wings brushing my skin at the thought.

The hands wrapped around the mug went slack without warning as I processed the faint sensation. It fell to the dirt, shattering on impact, but I hardly noticed. The hairs rose on the back of my neck as I peered in between the trees. _That's not possible, you said so yourself._

As I moved to dismiss the feeling, it came again.

Years of practice had honed my intuition, and I knew when I was being watched. Whirling, I just managed to catch sight of something out of the corner of my eye before it disappeared.

Electricity charged the air as I jumped at another blindingly fast movement. My hand instinctively went to my back before I remembered I'd left Assurance inside. Gritting my teeth, I yanked the Jackal from the waistband of my pants. The moonlight glinted off the ebony weapon, and I could swear the darkness in the trees lurched at its presence.

The weight of the handgun did little to assuage the feeling of the gravity pressing down on me. We'd been attacked before, but never by anything this powerful. And with families trickling in by the day to witness the coming Proving, the situation had become more precarious. I had to take care of this before someone got hurt. I'd die before any of my recruits were harmed.

I glanced back and forth between the forest and the bunker, debating how to raise the alarm without having a bunch of greenhorns running blindly into a trap.

As I turned to the bunker, my mind made up, my feet disappeared out from underneath me. With a startled shriek, I tumbled to the ground. Again, something flickered in my vision and disappeared. _It's toying with me…_

"Coward! Face me." I bellowed, getting tired of the games.

An unpleasant, guttural snarl answered me, calling to my deeper slayer instincts. Fire flared out around me against my volition, charring the ground and sending blue embers into the frozen sky. I felt like one of those frill-necked lizards…making a big show while inwardly quivering on the inside. What the hell was happening to me?

When a familiar warmth flared in my chest, I knew my activities had drawn attention. In a split second, something silver lashed harshly through the air, sending what looked like a mass of shadows through the air and tumbling to the ground.

Before I could draw another breath, Desiree crouched by my side. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she brandished her whip. It occurred to me then that she'd quite possibly just saved my life. "Why am I not surprised you're out here on your own?" She grumbled without taking her eyes off the thing that had attacked me.

"I didn't exactly plan this." I snipped back, concealing my joy that she was speaking to me. But this wasn't the time. Two against one…odds I could actually get behind.

The shadows seemed to coalesce, forming the shape of a hunched-over figure. Pale skin reflected the moonlight wickedly while a curtain of snow-white hair concealed his face. It felt as if my breath had been stolen from me as a familiar sensation gripped me. _Feathers…_

"Freak's got balls, I'll give him that." Desiree hissed through her teeth in surprise. "Looks like you need that extra security after all."

"Can't you feel that?" I whispered, ignoring her quip about my carelessness.

"What? I don't feel…" She trailed off and her eyes widened. "It's not possible!"

Oh, but I'd learned already that fate could and _would_ be so cruel. As the beast raised his head, I had all the confirmation I needed. My heart stuttered to a startling halt and picked back up again in double time. _No, no, no…_ It felt as if my mind could not stop the repetitive word.

Desiree shuddered violently at the twin-crimson eyes cutting through the curtain of white hair, raising her whip over her head in fear. "Ryder…"

I couldn't even begin to answer her. A million thoughts buzzed around in my head, but picking a single one would be impossible. For now, disbelief reigned. _A trick…it has to be some cruel trick to catch me off guard._ The feathers cascading over my shivering form, however, begged to differ.

He shifted, exposing an emaciated body. Ribs looked liable to burst through the ethereally white skin, and his features looked sharper…decidedly more predatory despite the aged appearance. And yet, if it was a decoy, it was a damn good one.

"Ryder!" Desiree's eyes widened at the sudden movement, desperately trying to get my attention. It had passed my notice that she had begun to tug on my arm in desperation. "We need to move, _now_!"

Even she felt the dangerous aura billowing out from his form. Trick or not, a starved vampire would be a formidable foe, even between two veteran slayers.

Those eyes bored into my very being, awakening emotions I'd unsuccessfully tried to destroy. Perhaps this was an elaborate nightmare, and I would soon wake up tangled in my own sheets like always.

Having lost her patience with me, Desiree yanked me violently to my feet. I swayed under my own weight, her voice sounding as if she were calling to me through a tunnel. _I can't move…what's he done to me?_

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the ground as she threw me over her back. A sharp snarl of protest registered in my ears as I bounced along. The harsh crack of a whip sounded between Desiree's labored breaths. I should have moved on my own, but the shock had locked up my muscles.

It wasn't until I was thrown roughly to the floor just inside the bunker's doorway, did I realize we weren't being chased. Hands descended on my shoulders and shook me. "Snap out of it!"

Her voice finally cut through the fog on my brain, and everything came back to harsh clarity. _Protect them…_ "Lock this place down. Nobody in or out!"

She obeyed immediately, flipping the closest emergency switch. Alarms whined, bringing the facility to life. Startled recruits barreled from their rooms, half-asleep eyes widened in surprise.

I struggled to get up, still overwhelmed. _I usually wake up by now. This can't be real._

"Elizabeth!" Elis's voice carried over the chaos before a stronger set of arms steadied me. "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

At his concern, the dam of shock holding back any sharper emotions burst. Fear momentarily overrode my immense confusion, and I screamed.

Elis's arms snaked around my body like boa constrictors, holding me down as I lost my head. At some point, the fear had abated but my body continued its senseless meltdown. Flames flicked off my skin, but the pilot was undeterred. My strangled shrieks soon morphed into uncontrollable sobbing as the reality of the situation slammed into me with the force of a semi-truck. There was no waking up from this. This was real.

How long I'd wept into Elis's shoulder, I had no idea. It seemed as if I'd been burning alive inside for hours. The group had convened in the conference room, and only muffled shouting could be heard within. Desiree had briefly discussed the situation with Elis, and the pilot had agreed to try and calm me down while the others figured out what to do.

Judging by the shouting match in the other room, I doubted they made much headway in that decision. The fear in the air was palpable, even with my human senses.

I was being completely useless, I knew as much. Three times, I tried to hoist myself back up, only to fall back into Elis's arms. "They don't need you. Rest."

His palm rubbed my back gently, though I suspected he had his own questions. The shouting inside the conference room rose to a pitch until the doors were flung open. The hinges screamed in protest as Damien stormed out, Warhammer slung over his shoulder.

A vein pulsed in his forehead as he stormed down the hallway. Seras followed him out, crimson eyes flaring like wicked flames. I wondered what had caused the argument between the two.

Desiree and Walter emerged next, with noticeable space between the two. For once, the distress was evident in the former retainer's posture.

Seras's fiery gaze died as it landed on me, and she approached slowly. My instincts reacted badly despite her efforts, and sparks snapped the air between us. "Ryder…I'm sorry…I didn't feel him…"

I shook my head adamantly. _Friend…she's your friend. She won't hurt you._ "I get it…it's not your fault."

Her ruby gaze shifted to the ground, her expression torn. "My Master…" Her whisper carried to me, and I flinched into Elis's arms. Having her use her favored title made it too real.

Desiree sidestepped the draculina, clearly over the shock. "I can't feel anything. He must've fled when the alarms went off. I think we'd better take watch in shifts. For now, you should get some sleep. You look terrible."

In no position to argue, I nodded weakly and stood up. "Thank you, Desiree."

Her sharp gaze softened just a bit, and she reached down to squeeze my fingers. "We'll…figure this out."

My extreme exhaustion finally won out over my unwillingness to sleep, and I drifted in the toxic cloud of my nightmares. Lamia's wicked laughter followed me as I chased a shadowy specter through the trees. No matter how hard I tried, I could not catch up. Though the figure was faceless, I knew who he was all the same.

Despite this, I did not flinch awake till morning light filtered through my bedroom. I rose carefully, half expecting the entire night to be a nightmare. Of course, my hopes were shattered after I got dressed for the day and found a new report on my desk.

The old file glared up at me like a living creature, taunting me as I numbly opened the classified folder. Some of the pages within had begun to yellow and curl with age. Every single thing the Hellsing's knew about their enemy-turned-pet had been carefully filed away and thrown behind lock and key. I thought I would never have to look upon it again.

Thankfully, it contained no pictures of him, otherwise I might have lost my tenuous cool once again, and I certainly didn't need the file to tell me what he was capable of.

But if I had learned anything, it was that thirteen years had given me plenty to think about. The universe had clearly been displeased about my decision…because now, I would be forced to make it again.

Slamming my fist down on the desk, I stifled a yell of frustration. Everything I'd done had been for nothing.

Mitica had succeeded. Whether he knew this or not, I didn't know. I hoped against all hope that he remained unaware. He had seen every nuance of the Hellsing family's alchemical creations, and it would stand to reason that he could easily repeat the ritual.

My stomach flipped at the thought, and I began pacing wildly. _I can't go through this again._

A more important question also plagued my thoughts. My senses had confirmed that he had in fact been the real deal, but how had Mitica done it? Every alchemical text insisted it was impossible or very dangerous. Yet, Desiree and I had fled the scene with our lives.

Desiree wanted me to relax? Hah! How the hell was I supposed to relax? Because on top of having a master alchemist with his tattooed sidekick after me, I now had to possibly contend with the Count _again_. And to top it all off, I had a bunker full of recruits just over a week away from their Proving and a fucking _wedding_ to help plan!

If I had any sanity left by the end of this, I would honestly be surprised. Elis might just make that appointment with the doctor to have my head examined after all.

Creating a false sense of calm, I lowered myself back behind my desk. _You've already endured one loss of sanity last night, let's not try for two, ok?_

"Come out Ryder! You've stalled enough!" Desiree's voice carried from behind the safety of my door.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. They would all want a clear answer on how to deal with this, and I didn't have one. "Keep your pants on, I'm coming!"

Somewhere, somehow, Integra _had_ to be laughing at me.

 **AN:**

 **Yea, so remember when I said this chapter would be out early? Well, life made me a liar. The holidays have me all sorts of muddled, and writing time has been limited. Had a bit of a scare last week when the cat knocked over a glass of soda onto my laptop, but it thankfully survived. Her attention is now on the Christmas tree...little victories, people.**

 **Anyway, Alucard's back...so that's neat. Thanks to all who are still with me so far. I know it can't be easy waiting for my uninspired butt to update this fic. Review and let me know what you think!**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39: A Bunker Divided_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

"Complicated? What part of this is complicated?" Desiree spat harshly, kicking the nearest chair hard enough to scratch the hardwood floor underneath. "You said it yourself, he can't be trusted."

A murmur of agreement rippled amongst the group, and I bowed under the weight of my decision. We'd all been arguing none-too-quietly for hours now. Walter had to chase away a few nosey recruits hanging out in the hallway. In fact, if it had been a different situation, I would have thought it comical watching the vampire shoo them off.

"I don't want to extend resources in a fight that is unnecessary." I tried to stay calm in the face of Desiree's anger. It wouldn't do to dissolve into barbaric shouting matches right now. "We already have a fight ahead of us with Mitica, and he's already proven that he can attract followers easily."

"How is it unnecessary? Why go to all that effort thirteen years ago just to ignore him now?" Varris countered, crossing his arms over his broad chest with a frown. "This ain't complicated. You did it before, and you can do it again."

I ground my teeth together. "That isn't the point."

"Then what is?" Elis finally added his voice to the mix, anger radiating off him in waves. This had been a constant touchy subject for him, and I always had a feeling he knew more than he let on. "What is it that you won't say?"

Damn him for knowing me too well! He'd called me out plenty of times in the past, but never before an audience…especially an audience that demanded blood. Instead of readily fighting him, I fell silent.

Unfortunately, my silence had been more damning than any reply I could have given. "It's not a matter of 'can't'. She _won't_ do it." Olivia's eyes narrowed keenly as she hit the nail on the head.

My fists tightened under the table. "I wouldn't allow him to harm any of you."

"You wouldn't _allow_ him? I think you're forgetting you don't order him anymore. Liz, he's dangerous. What if he gets it in his head to go after you?" Desiree tapped her nails on the conference table with an audible click. "If you won't kill him, the only other logical course of action…"

I went rigid at the line of her thoughts and jumped out of my chair. Fury brewed under the thin surface of my calm. However, before I could voice my opposition, Seras's gloved hands gripped the back of my chair.

She hissed dangerously. "Absolutely not!"

The group fidgeted in discomfort as her shadowy arm seemed to bristle in indignation. Elis's hand even crept to the grip of the pistol strapped to his waist.

"I agree. Perhaps it would be wiser to…let things unfold." Walter came to stand beside the furious draculina, his cool voice like a balm to the tense conversation. "Proceed with caution for the moment and focus attention on Mitica."

Desiree's eyes cast away from the vampire. I could see the frustration growing in her expression. She was likely torn between wanting to agree with the vampire she trusted with her life and trusting her own convictions. Protecting Hope had become a full-time job for her, and any threat that presented itself to her daughter would be destroyed. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Elis agreed.

"Like it or not, it's all we've got. I don't want to start another fight if we don't have to. If he steps out of line, I will take sole responsibility for him. You have my word on that." _And I hope it doesn't come to that._

No one looked particularly pleased with the idea, and I doubted I'd heard the end of the argument. With Mitica breathing down our necks, we had little choice.

The days that followed brought little fanfare, but none of us could relax. A storm cloud had parked itself over the bunker and refused to budge. Even the recruits were beginning to get fidgety. Twice, I almost went back on my word and called off the Proving.

Tempers flared as Damien and I pushed the recruits even harder. Arguments were becoming more and more commonplace, and it wasn't surprising to find two recruits tossing each other around in the snow in frustration. Even Hope, who understood the urgency of the situation better than most, began to butt heads with me again.

"This isn't working!" She threw her hands in the air with a growl.

In an attempt to improve Hope's control over her aspect, I'd sat her down next to a large boulder facing the sparring ring. The trick was to levitate the boulder just enough to get it off the ground, but not enough to cause a headache. I correctly reasoned that she'd been using too much energy in the past, and thus overtaxed her body. If she could control it, she would be able to last longer in a fight. "My instruction is fine, you just aren't focusing."

"I've been focusing for two hours now! I need to look at something other than this stupid boulder or I'm going to go nuts!" Hope pulled back and kicked the nearest pebble, sending it sailing in the sparring ring. The two recruits facing off against each other stopped to blink at the intrusive object in surprise.

"You get dinner when I say you do." I moved to block her before she could stomp back to the bunker. "I'm not playing around, Hope. Your aspect is powerful, but its going to get you killed if you don't figure this out."

"I _know_! You don't have to remind me every two seconds!" She snapped back.

I forced myself to calm down before the argument dissolved into a shouting match. "Take a breather for a few minutes, then try again."

"Yea, like 5 minutes is going to make a difference..." Hope muttered hotly under her breath as she snatched up her water bottle and faced away from me to guzzle it down.

Listening to the recruits bitch behind my back wasn't exactly my cup of tea either. In fact, I might have been a bit too eager to finish up exercises for the day. On occasion, getting the recruits to listen could be as difficult as herding cats.

"Hah! Ryder, look!"

I whirled to find Hope staring at the boulder, arms slightly extended. Sure enough, the massive rock hovered a few inches off the ground.

"See, what did I tell you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed in relief. Another hour with the belligerent recruit, and I might've lost my mind.

Letting the boulder settle, she grinned triumphantly. "Can I go eat now?"

I rolled my eyes at her overeagerness. "Fine, go on. I think we could all use a warm meal."

"Yes!" Hope grinned in triumph. "I so call dibs on Walter's lemon tarts this time."

"He made three batches!" I huffed at her enthusiasum.

"Yea, and I'm pretty sure I just called dibs." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

I was about to remind her of her mother's tendency to steal away the tarts for herself when a feathery sensation stopped me cold in my tracks.

Hope froze at the same time, her eyes narrowing automatically. "What's that?"

A series of shouts cut through the air that had me barreling in the direction of the garages. With Hope close at my heels, I rounded the corner and stopped short at the crowd of slayers with weapons drawn. Varris, in his beast form, stood poised to attack with dagger-sharp teeth bared. The younger recruits noticeably hung back, eyes widened in fear. However, their attention was not on the hulking werewolf, but on the pale figure standing in the center.

My heart stopped, only to pick up in double time when I recognized who it was.

"What…is _that_?" Hope shivered, drawing unconsciously closer to me.

"Trouble." I mumbled, forcing my leaden feet to carry me towards the center of the nervous crowd.

When I finally spotted him, I almost tripped over my own feet. The shock of thick ebony hair against chalky pale skin had me ducking my head down in panic.

I knew the exact instant he spotted me, and my body reacted violently to the feathery wisps caressing my face. Electrical currents ran underneath my skin, charging the air around me. My aspect recognized her old adversary.

Looking anywhere but at _him_ , I spotted Desiree crouching close to Varris. Her eyes found mine immediately, and she motioned me over. The knuckles of her right fist looked liable to burst through the skin with how tightly she clutched her favored silvery whip. "That's twice he's stepped on our territory, Ryder. I can tolerate a lot, but I'm drawing the line here."

Varris snarled in agreement, lips pulling back as he bared his fangs at our visitor. Liquid silver eyes flashed with the promise of a fight, and his ears flattened against his skull.

This wasn't good. Desiree and Varris were out for blood, and Elis would be coming out to investigate soon enough. If it dissolved into a fight here, it would be a massacre. "Get the recruits to their rooms. Varris, escort our guest to the basement and wake Seras." I whispered under my breath, still avoiding the pair of eyes that seemed to be boring holes into the back of my head.

"Are you insane?" Desiree bellowed murderously. "You'll bring him into the bunker over my dead body!"

"As opposed to what option, Dez?" I hissed back. "I can't kick these people out a week from the Proving and I can't leave him out here. For all we know, Mitica doesn't know he succeeded. Let's keep it that way."

Desiree gritted her teeth in frustration. "I don't get it, Liz. Sometimes I wonder if Olivia was right about you."

I shivered at her perceptiveness. Having Olivia and Elis on my case was bad enough, but Desiree…she would murder me. "Think what you want. Just keep the recruits in line while I deal with this."

Desiree muttered an expletive under her breath and brushed past me roughly, barking orders to the recruits as she went. Fortunately, Varris only hesitated for a moment before moving to follow my orders. I hated pulling rank, but right now…it was necessary.

Again, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as I turned my back and headed inside. I needed Assurance for this. While not entirely sure I would need it, the weapon would be my security blanket.

Once inside my office, I shut the door and leaned against it. Fear coiled in my stomach as I pondered how to face him again. He was here for me, that much was certain. However, whether he was looking for a rematch or a chat, I wasn't certain.

Assurance's blade gleamed in the light of the full-moon filtering through my office window. The leather grip had been replaced numerous times over the years, but the tattered piece of crimson fabric tied around the haft had seen better days.

Picking up my favored weapon, I pinched the faded cravet between my fingertips. Finding the innocuous little object had been both a blessing and a curse. Not wanting to forget…but hating how the bitterness clawed at me from the inside out…

I squeezed the handle with a little more force than necessary. _Don't be a coward._

A polite knock on my office door drew me from my personal pep talk, and I crossed the room to open it. To my surprise, Walter stood in the doorway, looked a little more disheveled than usual. "Sir, are you alright?"

Based on the way his slate-grey eyes surveyed my panicked state, I knew he already had his answer. "I'm scared shitless."

Walter winced visibly at my crass language, but nodded sagely. "How do you plan to deal with him?"

My fingers unconsciously found the crimson cravat, stroking the fabric in contemplation. "I wish I had a straight answer, but I don't. I never imagined I'd be in this position." A snort came unbidden at the thought. "But, I really shouldn't be surprised. He's very difficult to get rid of, isn't he?"

A teasing comment like that might have once earned me a dirty look. Now, the former retainer indulged in a dry chuckle. "That he is."

The brief smile I allowed myself faded as quickly as it came. "I've never once thanked you for everything. It's not hard to see why my mother looked up to you. And I still stand by my original assessment…she loved you despite everything that happened."

Walter looked away at that statement. Even if he didn't fully believe it, he needed to hear it. I didn't doubt for a second that she held any bitterness towards him when she left this world. "Be careful, Elizabeth."

I reached out for his hand and gave it a thankful squeeze. "Come on…its me. What could go wrong?"

 _Everything…everything could go wrong._ My mind screamed at me as I reluctantly released his hand and descended into the bunker's basement. I needed to do this on my own…clean up the mess I made.

Taking in a deep breath, I braced my hands on the heavy underground bunker doors and shoved them open. The metallic whine of the doors seemed to drop a lead weight on the atmosphere in the room. Every eye trained on me as I stepped across the concrete floor.

Varris had yet to leave his beast form from his spot crouched on the floor. Only Desiree and Elis were brave enough to stand close to the alpha werewolf.

Beyond them, the pale figure standing next to Seras held the room in suspence. The blonde draculina's lips were set in a line of determination, and her shadowy arm writhed through the air like a live thing.

Still, I avoided the eyes that would truly be my undoing if I looked into them. Even across the room, he drew me like a magnet.

I made to step past them before a hand firmly grasped my arm. "Be careful." Elis pleaded, tightening his grip momentarily. "I got your back."

"Thank you." I whispered back, gently prying his fingers from my arm. "And…trust me."

Steeling my flimsy wits, I finally indulged the dark creature silently demanding my attention.

 _God…were they always this red?_ The moment our eyes locked, I began to question just how much of my memory of him had been robbed by the years spent apart. Surely, my fragile memory hadn't done him justice.

He'd clearly fed since I last laid eyes on him. His appearance bordered significantly less on the skeletal side. However, he hadn't completely regained his natural bulk. If one didn't know what they were up against, they'd likely not think him much of a challenge.

Despite this, his hair had regained its ebony shine, trailing riotuously just past his thin shoulders. I blew out a sigh of relief that he had chosen to wear his younger face. Surely, keeping my composure would be far more difficult if he had chosen to appear as he did the night we battled.

And yet, I still couldn't hold back the shiver when I returned my gaze to those hellish eyes of his. I remembered how easily I used to read his emotions through them. Now, it seemed as if a wall had been erected to keep me out. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I realized I had no way of gauging how this would go. Was it possible he felt just as confused as me?

I shifted my weight to the other foot in both parts discomfort and the urge to stall for more time. On cue, a familiar presence nudged the edge of my sixth sense. Goosebumps broke out along my arms as I recognized the attempt at communication. Death had severed his access to my mind, but that certainly didn't stop him from trying.

My hesitation didn't go unnoticed by the others, who fidgeted in response to the tense atmosphere. Varris growled lowly in his throat, and Seras's shadowy arm curved inward on the Count's frame as if to shield him. The combined presence of alpha and transcendent was beginning to overload my senses. Electricity snapped the air as I ran my thumb along Assurance's leather grip. _Well, here goes nothing._

Locking eyes with him, I ventured closer. I could have imagined it, but I could swear I saw the flames in his eyes burn brighter at the action. My feet took me within five feet of him before I stopped again. Seras had tensed up considerably, her eyes flitting between the two of us in an almost frantic fashion.

Sliding my hand up the haft of my scythe, I reached the scrap of fabric tied near the curved blade and pulled it loose. It pooled in my hand before I stooped down to lay my weapon on the ground between us.

Recognition lit his eyes at the article of clothing, and I could feel him testing the bounderies of my consciousness again with little jabs. The scar left by his teeth tingled subtly in response.

With little preamble, I held out the hand holding the cravet across the distance between us. "I believe this belongs to you." Keeping the nervousness from my tone had been the easy part, but my shaking hand still gave me away.

The group collectively held their breaths at the display, and I could swear I could _hear_ Desiree rolling her eyes. An infinite expanse of time stretched between my olive branch and his response. With emotions still locked up tight, he finally moved.

It took everything in my power to keep myself rooted to the spot as he stepped from Seras's protection. His approach was completely silent, almost predatory.

When he was within arms reach, I let my eyes drift from his out of shyness. He wore only a pair of black pants. His chest, which I'd never seen before, was completely on display. A large scar decorated the left side, and I flinched at the realization that I must have put it there.

Nothing had prepared me for the sight of his bare hands though. I couldn't fathom how hands that had claimed thousands of lives could be so beautiful. The sight would have made him seem more human…apart from the sharp points of his nails, of course. All of this had plunged me into uncharted territory with him, and I was left entirely speechless as he reached out and gently plucked the cravet from my shaking hand.

Moments passed where he turned the object in his hands, allowing the fabric to twist between his long fingers. Finally, he returned his gaze to me, a slight curve in his lips. "So it does…"

The sound of his voice made me shiver once again. My feeble memories had forgotten it too. Deep, and laced with honey and venom. It was a voice that commanded attention.

Finally, an emotion broke through the careful mask he'd put into place. I recognized the amusment and curiosity there. No, he wasn't here to kill me…at least, not yet.

I turned to face the others, only to find their expressions guarded. "It's alright."

Varris looked less than convinced, refusing to budge from his spot. Elis and Desiree had yet to release their iron grip on their weapons.

"Oh, let them be. Lord knows they have some catching up to do." Olivia's voice floated from the balcony overlooking the concrete sparring floor. Her lips twisted into a coy smirk, and her stance held none of the trepidation that the others held.

At once, Varris assumed his human form and rounded on her. "Thought I asked you to wait upstairs."

"Yea, and I didn't listen."

"Clearly."

Desiree averted her eyes from Varris's nude form. "I don't like this."

"Ditto." Elis nodded, narrowing his eyes at the Count.

"You could always wait at the top of the stairs…" I suggested weakly.

"And what, come running when we hear screaming?" Desiree snorted, watching Olivia toss a pair of pants down to the naked werewolf.

"You have to admit, it's not the worst idea I've had."

"Huh, you can say that again." Elis griped, leveling me with a glare. "At least pick up your weapon. You're making me nervous."

Rolling my eyes, I stooped to pick Assurance off the ground, brushing the dirt off the grip. "Happy?"

"Not really."

"I can stay behind." Seras volunteered, her bubbly voice bringing a measure of light to the situation.

The others seemed to at least consider this option, and I silently mouthed a "thank you" to the draculina.

"Come on. Leave them be." Varris finally grumbled, agreeing with his beaming fiancé on the balcony.

Desiree and Elis shared a doubtful look, but followed the werewolf up the stairs, leaving the door hanging ajar.

"For shit's sake." I shook my head at their overreaction. "Seras…can you…uh…"

"Oh, right…sorry!" A pink blush painted her cheeks as she made herself scarce. Of course, it mattered very little if she were standing upstairs or right next to us with her keen hearing. Pip's curiosity didn't help matters either. The illusion of privacy was about as good as I could ask for.

"You didn't bring me back."

It wasn't stated as a question. "No, I didn't."

Alucard's relief at my confirmation was palpable. "I could smell your blood on the seals, and I hoped you hadn't been so foolish." His jaw clenched, and I could see even the thought filled him with rage.

I shrank from the sudden brightness of his eyes but stood fast. I'd seen much worse from him before. "I wouldn't do that to you."

His eyes searched my face before dimming back to their original deep, crimson color. "I know."

The heat crept to my ears at his close observation of me, and I couldn't help but think he looked at me the same way once upon a time…but I couldn't put my finger on when. "I suppose you have questions then."

"I do." He confirmed.

I sat cross-legged on the concrete, already gearing myself up for the hour it would take to explain how everything had gone wrong.

For his part, Alucard listenined silently as I counted off the list of shitty reasons why I ran into Mitica's trap. I'd half expected him to interrupt to tell me that I was an idiot, but if he actually thought so, he didn't vocalize it.

Of course, the idea that Mitica just about had him under control brought out a reaction. His hands slowly clenched into fists, and his shoulders tensed up.

His fear was more than reasonable. If Mitica ever figured out his experiment had worked, it would be bad news for everyone. He knew the Hellsing family's secret and had the means to carry out the ritual. "Mitica was dangerous before, but I just hand delivered him the tools to destroy us. I can't let him do that." I drew in a breath and looked down at my hands clasped in my lap. "I walked away assuming he could never pull it off, so it wouldn't matter…and I was wrong." Leaning back on my hands, I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Seems to be the trend lately…I'm wrong about a lot of things."

Pip's shadow ghosted over the ceiling, momentarily capturing our attention. The little break in tension was enough, and I let my mind drift away from the impending problem. "Can I ask you something?"

Alucard merely hummed in response, his eyes lingering on a spot on my cheek. A wave of self-consciousness briefly made me forget what I wanted to ask. "Well, you can go anywhere you want…do anything you please. Where will you go?"

"Go?" One perfect ebony eyebrow arched upwards at my query. "Do you wish for me to leave?"

"That's not…well, no." I stammered, wishing for some measure of articulation in his presence. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that its your choice. You know, sky's the limit and all that bullshit." I waved my hand lackisdasically to prove my point.

Instead of answering right away, the Count shuffled close enough that my weaker human senses could pick up his unique scent. I wondered at his motives as he lifted his hand and trailed a fingertip over the thin, ragged mark bisecting my right jawline. A little memento left over from our battle. "Was it not you who asked me not to leave?"

Heat crept up my neck at the memory of our last moments together. I'd once deluded myself into thinking I'd made the whole thing up. Sometimes, I wished I had. It would have made his absence much easier to deal with. "I did."

Alucard seemed to be growing bolder, tangling his long fingers in the tendrils of hair that escaped my braid. "And now?" He breathed, saturating the air between us with a concentrated dose of his scent. The acrid scent of gunpowder was missing, revealing the spicier undertone I couldn't quite name.

I found myself becoming distracted again and pulled away enough to clear my head. He tilted his head slightly at my silence, concealing one of his crimson eyes with a curtain of midnight hair. The gesture was almost childlike. "I'm afraid that I'll get used to you being around again."

"That doesn't seem to be something that would inspire fear. Care to elaborate?" Alucard leaned in closer, his nostrils flaring slightly as he took in my scent. My instincts went into overdrive at the sight, reminding me of his unsated thirst.

His hand, which had been busy anquinting itself with my hair, now moved to the soft patch of skin behind my ear. The action brought forth another blue spark. Years of tempering my control meant little under his light brushes. "I don't know if I can do that and be expected to kill you again."

To my surprise, Alucard didn't cease his movements. Rather, a dry chuckle escaped him as his touch lowered to the white bite mark decorating my neck. "Did you really miss me that terribly?"

"Every single day." I whispered back. "Even when I didn't want to."

The Count dipped his face to my neck, a satisfied grin on his lips. His cool breath raised goosebumps on my skin. "How interesting. Perhaps with time I may abate those fears."

Those cool lips brushed my skin once, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Alucard…"

With only a brief hesitation, he withdrew with another low chuckle. The sound ate away at some of the bitterness I'd harbored for the past thirteen years.

 _Perhaps God hasn't abandoned you yet, Count. He certainly doesn't seem to be finished with you yet._

 **AN:**

 **Alright, it's wayy past my bedtime so I'll keep this short. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! And Happy New Year! Thanks to all the kind words last chapter. I can't overstate how much you all rock! So yea, review and let me know what you all think! For now, I've got a hot date with my bed and a full 8 hours of sleep. Peace!**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40: A Test of Wills_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

All good things had to come to an end. The perfect bubble I'd encased myself in over the past hour had burst the second I walked back up the stairs alone that night. I was immediately peppered with questions from all sides.

"Are you hurt?"

"He isn't staying, right?"

The questions continued along this pattern until I put up a hand to stop them. "I'm fine, guys. I'm hardly made of porcelain. As for him staying, I think it would be wise until we deal with Mitica."

This, of course, caused severe disapproval amonst the group. Immediately, Desiree began to protest. "Not in the same building as my daughter, Elizabeth Ryder-Hellsing! I absolutely forbid it!"

"I would never allow him to harm Hope, Desiree. You should know that." I snapped at my best friend, ignoring the hollow sting her words left behind. Her trust in me had become flimsy as of late. Without Walter around, I would fear the Proving would be her last contact with me. "Maybe I walked into Mitica's trap thoughtlessly. That, I will own up to. But never question my dedication to protecting every single kid under my roof."

"Then tell him to hit the road. Mitica is our problem, not his."

"That's not entirely true. If he figures out his summoning circle worked, he already has all the tools to control Alucard. I don't think I have to tell you how awful that would be." It took a herculean effort to put aside my own hurt feelings at her mistrust of me.

"He's over 600 years old! I think by now he's figured how to take care of himself." Desiree scoffed. "Tell him to leave or I'm going to Sloan."

Fury boiled in my veins at the threat of going over my head. "You're going to tattle on me? What are we, six?"

"We both know they wouldn't approve of this. I'm sorry, but I have to think of my daughter first." She folded her hands over her chest, signaling that she wouldn't be moved.

I ground my teeth at her stubbornness. Just because I understood, didn't mean that I agreed. "Fine. Elis?" I turned expectantly to glare at my pilot.

His hazel eyes darted away from mine, but I had already witnessed the same resolution there. "I'm with Dez on this one."

My cheeks burned with anger as I felt ganged up on. I wanted so badly to hit something as my aspect raged against its restraints.

"I can't go through hearing you scream at night again when the nightmares became too much…and knowing _he_ caused them." Elis's voice broke, and he clenched his fists.

All at once, my fury fizzled out. Now _I_ felt like the asshole. I forgot about the nights Elis sat at my bedside, holding my hand as I cried into my pillow. Of course this was difficult for him.

I was outnumbered. However, having the Elders and the Convention of Twelve breathing down my neck would be a disaster. And if I knew Desiree, she would screw me over if it meant keeping Hope out of harm's way. Not that it would matter. Hope was safer around a half-starved Count than she was chained helpless in front of Lamia.

On cue, the wound on my chest flared, bringing a wince from between my lips. The damn thing just wouldn't heal right. I pinched the bridge of my nose irritably. "Fine, I'll arrange for a piece of property close to the bunker…happy?"

"I'll be happy when you chain him in the basement and throw away the key." She snapped back harshly.

My eye twitched, and a wayward spark zipped between my knuckles. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Olivia purse her lips at the display. "Would you two take it outside already?"

"Actually, that ain't a bad idea. Have em' go a couple rounds in the sparring ring." Damien hefted his hammer over his shoulder with a grin.

Desiree fished her phone out of her pocket and set it on the table. "Fine. First one to give up or pass out loses. I win, you go to the Elders and tell them the truth. If you win, we work out a compromise."

I cracked my neck and shook out my stiff muscles. It had been some time since I sparred with Desiree, so I had no idea how her skills had improved since our last hunt together five years ago. "Deal."

As I turned to head outside, Olivia fell into step beside me. "I haven't watched a fight in a while, promise you won't pass out too quick. It's boring sitting in the bunker all day."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

Desiree turned to take her place on the opposite side of the ring as the lights on the bunker flickered on, illuminating the yard as bright as day.

"My money's on Ryder." Olivia yelled to the boys as she squeezed between Varris and Damien. "Start the pot gentleman."

"Hundred more says Mama Bear knocks her flat." Damien chuckled under his breath, thumbing a stack of bills in his meaty hands.

"I'll raise that. I know how stubborn a Ryder can be." Varris grumbled, adding his cash to the ever-growing pile.

Elis flipped his wallet open as well. "Desiree."

"Alright ladies…no weapons, and no aspects. Keep it clean. Start!"

At Olivia's announcement, we began to circle each other. I finally let the pent out rage flow freely, eager to take it out on the reason for my bad mood.

Desiree smirked when I didn't immediately attack first. "I'd be scared too if I couldn't rely on my aspect. Just like the old days eh?"

"You were always shit at hand to hand. So, unless that's changed, I think I'm fine." I winked cheekily back.

"You've been hanging out with greenhorns too long, how would you even know what a proper punch looks like?"

"Enough to tell you that most throw one better than you."

That did it. Quicker than I anticipated, Desiree crossed the ring and swung with a frustrated yell. Jumping back, I avoided the majority of the blow, with her knuckles grazing the top of my shoulder. Grabbing the passing hand, I squeezed harshly and threw an elbow into her kidney.

She wheezed on impact but was undeterred. Stomping on my foot to pin me in place, she backhanded me in the face, making me see stars when I freed myself. The pain pulsed in my foot as I sidestepped a nasty kick and attempted to sweep her off her feet. Seeing my attempt, the seasoned slayer whirled out of the way.

We weaved a deadly dance as our breaths began to pick up and sweat beaded on our brows. Desiree swung for my shoulder, digging her knuckles into softer scarred skin there. I yelled in pain at the strategic strike, gritting my teeth at her cunning. An inferno blazed underneath my skin, begging to be set free. The bite mark on my chest flared up as if to add to my misery.

Using my foot, I pushed her away as well as I could to recover. Rubbing at the mark, I hissed at the sensation of acid bubbling underneath my flesh. It had on occasion burned a little during some of my more intense nightmares, but never to this magnitude.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard." Desiree taunted, wiping the sweaty blonde tendrils out of her eyes.

The taunt, at the very least, kept my mind off the growing pain in my chest. I simply grinned at her attempt to rile me and rushed her. Caught off guard by my bold maneuver, she tried darting out of the way. Planting my foot to block her escape, I ducked under her fist and drove mine up into her jaw. The clack of teeth jarring together had Desiree stumbling away from me clutching her face. Blood dribbled from between her lips, which she simply spat harshly into the dirt.

I made to capitalize on the blow when a fresh wave of pain emenated from my chest. The distraction was enough to allow Desiree to get her balance back. I barely had enough time to register her foot drawing back before the toe of her boot struck my cheek. The force threw me airborne, leaving behind a harsh sting and the taste of copper in my mouth. I rolled to soften the blow, wincing when the acidic pain in my chest intensified once more.

Spitting out the blood, I laughed miserably. "Steel toed? Really?"

"Sorry, Ryder, but the beasties just love it." She grinned, tapping her boots dramatically in the dirt.

I rose and dusted myself off, rubbing the fresh swelling in my cheek. "Yea, apologize to my mouth."

"Enough with the love-taps, ladies!" Damien tapped the head of his hammer into the dirt impatiently, making the ground shake.

"You wanna try?" I snarled, pointing accusingly at the smug slayer.

The hulking man put his hands in the air innocently. "Hey, I got money riding on this. Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Ugh, men…" Desiree muttered under her breath, taking up a defensive posture again.

The fight escalated from there, probably from the urge to get it over with faster. Both of us were hurting by now, though I wagered Desiree had been running off pent-up emotions. A brawl between us had been long overdue.

More punches were thrown, decorating my skin with purplish marks. I responded in kind, breathless at the advancement of her skills. Having a real challenge excited me despite my aching muscles and burning lungs.

That being said, I honestly could have done without the burning sensation in my chest. By now it had started to overtake the other aches and pains I had accumulated throughout the fight.

I blocked an incoming kick, ducking underneath her leg to trip her. She managed to strike me in the hip with her boot as she went down, but the awkward blow didn't deter me. Grabbing her free wrist, I pinned it into the dirt and shoved my elbow into her throat.

The angry slayer struggled against my grip, gritting her teeth in the vain attempt to throw me off. I had to admit, I considered seriously letting go when her knee jabbed me in the stomach. I wheezed but swallowed back the string of curses that bubbled to my tongue.

As her struggles began to abate, I felt a strange wave of lightheadedness. When her palm went into the air, signaling her yield, I pulled back abruptly and grabbed my head.

"Hah! I knew it. Pay up, you two!" Olivia crowed with delight.

I heard the shuffle of bills being passed from hand to hand. "There goes my drinkin' money."

Desiree sat panting in the dirt, wiping the sweat and blood off her brow. A purplish bruise decorated her jawline and blood still trickled from her busted lip. "You still breathing?" She joked, her chuckle turning to a frown when the action opened up the cut further on her lip. "Son of a bitch that stings…"

I could hardly acknowledge her through the cloud that now enveloped my mind. "I'm fine, just a little lightheaded. Probably from your nasty B.O." Pinching my nose theatrically, I fanned the air in front of my face.

"Excuse me, my deodorant is the stuff of legend. That was probably _you_." She accused hautingly, standing with a wince to brush dirt off the seat of her pants. Her frown deepened as she approached me. "Hey, you look pale…"

"It's probably nothing." I waved her off as the dizziness began to subside. _What on Earth was that?_

Still out of breath, the blonde patted my shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"You had a right to be angry."

"Maybe, but I know I've been a hovering pain-in-the-ass mother. I just…I don't want her to go through what you went through." Her eyes strayed to the recruits peeking through the windows of the bunker excitedly. "I know I can't save her from everything."

"No, but you have to try. I get it." I muttered, smiling wryly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Her crooked smile put me at ease. Whoever said throwing punches never solved anything clearly hadn't witnessed a brawl between two slayers.

Elis gave me a passing glance, but I could tell he would be holding onto his anger a little longer. And while I didn't blame him for it, I really needed him in my corner again.

Exhausted and beaten, I exused myself to shower so I could finally crawl into bed. I dreaded the dreams to come, but my body needed the rest.

And, as expected, the nightmares clogged up my brain as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dragged myself shakily out of a particularly nasty one, curling into a ball around my damp sheets as I tried to regain control of my rapidly beating heart.

A cursory glance at my watch laying on the nightstand revealed that it was still early, but the recruits would be getting their wake-up-calls in about an hour. Sitting up, I winced at the lingering ache in my muscles. A good workout would dispel any remaining pain, and the basement would be quiet.

I re-dressed my bite, taping the gauze down so it wouldn't move around. Putting a bandaid over the problem wouldn't solve anything, but until we got any leads on Lamia, it was the best I could do. No reason to make anyone worry if there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Changing into a sports bra and some leggings, I tiptoed downstairs. I reached out my sixth sense, feeling Seras and Walter but not Alucard. It stood to reason that he might have stepped out, but I didn't feel entirely comfortable with him nosing around without me. Still, I wasn't his keeper. If a startled recruit blew his head off that was his problem.

Rolling my shoulders, I dropped down into a set of pushups first. Today would be an easier day on the recruits. I had promised Olivia I would accompany her and Desiree to go pick up our bridesmaid dresses. Apparently, Olivia already picked out the designs after taking measurements a couple months back. I shuddered to think of what horrible monstrosity she planned for me to wear.

The click of claws on concrete drew my attention as I hung from the bar after a round of pull-ups. I spied Baskerville trotting across the training circle, something vaguely metallic gleaming between his jaws.

"Hey."

The dog's ears flicked, but he otherwise didn't pause. He was clearly on a mission.

"Hey, dumbo." I smacked the bar loudly. "What do you have?"

A muffled growl escaped from his half open maw.

"I know you can hear me. What's in your mouth?"

The hellhound picked up the pace this time, the fur on his back bristling as I jumped down from my perch.

"Baskerville! What's in your mouth!?" I broke into a run, huffing in annoyance when the dog trotted just out of my reach. "Goddammit!"

When I finally managed to catch up to him, I grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled him back. "Give it to me."

He shook his head with a low growl, drooling out the sides of his mouth.

"Drop it… _now_."

Another guttural snarl erupted from his chest, and six glowing red eyes opened to glare at me along the side of his muzzle.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I put my hands on my hips, pretending the sight didn't disturb me a _little_ bit. "Spit it out."

Pinning his ears flat back against his skull, the horse-sized hound dropped the object and trotted away like a child denyed a toy. I shook my head at the silly creature, wondering how Alucard put up with him as I bent down on the balls of my feet to pick it up.

My nose wrinkled as I recognized the Jackal underneath the inch of foul-smelling drool. It begged the question where the hound was planning to take it or how he managed to pilfer it from my weapon chest.

"Ugh." A shudder ran up my spine from the goop lodged in the barrel of the massive handgun. It would take hours to get out.

Snatching up my towel with a huff of irritation, I marched upstairs. The scent of coffee and the chirping of various alarms going off followed me to my office.

My back prickled as I shoved the door of my office open. _Dammit, I definitely need a drink. Wonder if…_

The thought cut off as I took in the dark shape contrasting starkly against the morning light filtering through the office windows. Lounging with his back to me in my office chair, Alucard didn't even flinch at my entry, his eyes trained on the wooden frame held delicately in his hands.

I felt my stomach drop to my toes when I found the top drawer of my desk open. A familiar tin of cigars sat amongst the clutter, covering up the recruit files I'd left open yesterday.

A single drop of blood trickled off his chin, and the slobbery gun was all but forgotten. "Alucard…"

His shoulders shook minutely, and my heart ached for him. In a few strides, I had crossed the room to stand before the desk. Without seeing his expression directly, I couldn't be certain of his mood…or if any comfort from _me_ would be welcomed.

However, after another few seconds of watching him suffer, I could take it no longer. It didn't matter if he snapped and killed me…I couldn't watch him grieve alone.

At my movement, his burning eyes darted to me and brightened. "Leave."

I shuddered at the horrid tone his voice had taken, but stood my ground. He could be a good liar, but the wayward tears had given him away. A violent outpouring of darkness surged from him as he gripped the armrest of my chair with enough force to crack the plastic. I could see his claws cutting through the flimsy material as easily as butter, and knew he could easily do the same to me.

My instincts warred with me, demanding I draw a weapon or flee from the room as far as humanly possible. But, I did neither. Instead, I continued my approach, flinching only when a wayward shadow darted out and clipped my forearm, drawing a minescule amount of blood.

Once I was within arm's reach of him, I dropped down to my knees. Sucking in an uneasy breath, I laid my hand atop his and rested my forehead against his knee. The low growling had cut off abruptly, and the shadows that danced in his hair froze.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked shakily, never hating my past decisions more than this moment. If he turned me away and wanted nothing more to do with me, it would be everything I deserved and more.

When he didn't respond, I tucked my face tighter into his leg, inhaling his scent. A hot tear trickled out despite my efforts to keep it at bay. Mercifully, my sixth sense seemed to back off as the seconds ticked by, granting me some measure of peace in my attempt to be there for him.

Finally, his long fingers twitched underneath mine. I blinked and chanced a look at his face. He'd straightened in my chair, and from my vantage point, I could see how tightly he clenched his jaw. Another bloody tear marred his pale skin, dropping with a soft pat onto his pantleg. My breath caught in my throat as his burning eyes slid to mine and held me in place. With a moment's hesitation, he gently laid the picture on my desk and pulled me into his lap.

I listened to the catch in his slight breaths from my spot nestled against his chest. There was no heartbeat, and I had expected that. His body was chilled, like a coat that had been left in a drafty hallway in the dead of winter. Feathers scattered over my body as he pulled me flush against his body with a violent shudder. He almost held me too tightly, but I couldn't bring myself to protest.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He'd taken care of Integra from the very beginning. He _loved_ her. It took me years to settle on that simple fact. And now here I sat, kicking myself for not seeing it earlier. I was an idiot…actually, I was _worse_ than an idiot.

A warm droplet hit the top of my head and slowly seeped into my hair, trickling down my scalp. Knowing how deeply he cared for my mother made the grief that much sharper.

I couldn't quite tell how long we sat this way. It was a miracle the phone hadn't starting ringing off the hook like most mornings. In fact, not a soul came to the door either. It wasn't until Alucard stopped breathing entirely that I finally raised my face from his chest.

Sleeping. His head had tilted to rest against the back of the cheap chair. For once, he didn't look quite as disturbed in sleep as I had once found him before.

Ever so slowly, I slid off his lap. He needed the rest, even if it wouldn't do him much good without a coffin.

 _Fucking hell…_ I'd forgotten all about his coffin. I needed to order a replacement for him as soon as possible.

With a second glance at the snoozing vampire, I ducked into my closet to change for the day. When I returned, I grabbed a gun cleaning kit and set about getting the goo out of the Jackal. I opted to sit on the floor, leaving the desk untouched for the moment. Besides, the noise would surely wake him, and he needed to rest.

Despite my dedication to my task, my eyes strayed to his face every few minutes. I tried to stay concentrated but like clockwork, it kept happening. Even asleep, he commanded my attention.

I'd just finished my task when a soft knock sounded at the door. Pausing to look back at the still sleeping vampire, I turned the knob slowly and poked my head out. Olivia stood outside with a knowing smirk. Desiree stood back a few feet, eyeing the door like it would jump out and bite her.

"Ready to go?"

With another cursory glance at Alucard, I nodded quietly. "I'll just be a minute."

"Gotta say goodbye to your boyfriend. I get it." Olivia winked lasciviously at me while Desiree groaned in disgust.

I scratched the back of my neck with an uneasy laugh. "He's not…just wait in the car!"

The pregnant slayer merely chuckled at my discomfort and tugged Desiree down the stairs before she could protest. My fingers found the bridge of my nose and squeezed once they were out of sight.

Of course, once I closed the door and leaned against it, I found Alucard awake once again. Sighing, I leaned my head back and blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Sorry I woke you."

"Going somewhere?" He asked, eyeing the black pistol sitting next to the cleaning kit.

"Dress shopping. I can only pray Olivia is a merciful bride. If I have to stand next to her on her wedding day in yellow…I might have a stroke." I strolled to my desk and picked up the Jackal, storing it inside my jacket. I didn't expect trouble, but trouble had an uncanny ability to find me regardless.

"That would certainly liven up the occasion." He grinned in amusement.

A snort escaped me at the visual. "If there's enough wine, I may survive. And not that boxed shit Desiree buys. I swear, no one around here has any taste."

"My, you've become picky, my dear. I fear I may have rubbed off on you." Alucard's grin widened at the thought, as if nothing pleased him more.

I had to admit, it was sampling the wine he'd kept in the basement of the manor that kick-started my particular tastes. Of course, I wasn't about to tell _him_ that. "Sometimes picky is good. Try not to burn the place down while I'm gone, and we'll see about getting you a new coffin. Sound good?"

"I believe I can agree to those terms." He rose from my chair and crossed the room to stand before me. "In terms of my coffin…" The Count leaned in close enough for his cool breath to wash over the shell of my ear. "Ebony."

And then he walked away, taking with him all the cold air from the office. I shuddered in his wake, again blown away by how easily he could manipulate me.

Ebony…well, Walter would have his hands full with this one. And the Count had the gall to call _me_ picky? He was probably just getting back at me for having his last one burned. _Stupid petty vampire…_

Jogging outside, I caught sight of Damien instructing the recruits. He'd set out a plastic picnic table to showcase some of the more popular weapons in an average slayer's arsenal. In effect, the next few days would prove pivotal to their success in the Proving. If they hoped to surpass me in combat, they would need to choose their weapons wisely.

Hope stood amongst a smaller group, eyeing a pair of chainblades with interest. I snorted and shook my head. While definitely a quicker weapon, it just didn't fit her style. She needed something that complimented her aspect.

I was about to intervene when the impatient blaring of a car horn reached my ears. "Let's go, Liz! Let the kid figure it out on her own!"

"Oh for the love of…fine, I'm coming!" Clamping my teeth together, I reached the pickup and climbed in. "And for the record, this process goes a lot smoother when I'm here."

"Hey, I promised not to micromanage my kid, so you're not allowed to either." Desiree glanced sternly at me through the rearview mirror before returning her eyes back on the road.

"Enough shop talk, ladies. This outing is supposed to be _fun_." Olivia insisted, pushing a curl out of her hazel eyes with a smile. "I'm supposed to be cutting down the stress too, so I thought we'd get our nails done. And Ryder needs a serious haircut."

"Nails? They'll last two minutes at the most. I doubt the next beastie we hunt down will be kind enough to spare them for the sake of vanity." Desiree frowned. "Though, Ryder _definitely_ needs some TLC."

I fingered the frayed ends of my hair self-consciously. "Yea, maybe I could use a trim."

"Exactly. Who says slayers can't have spa days?" Olivia nodded to herself. "Besides, Dr. Howard's scheduled my next ultrasound in a week."

I frowned at that. "Seems a little early."

She stretched and put a loving hand on her ever-growing stomach. "Kid's growing like a weed. Howard thinks the pregnancy will be shorter than normal."

"Well, I'm not done helping Varris get the nursery ready, so tell your kid to slow it down." Dez grumbled.

"Yea, I'll get right on that."

A half hour later, we'd parked in front of the dress shop. I climbed out of the pickup and immediately felt a vicious wave of self-consciousness. The place looked extremely posh…somewhere I wouldn't have been caught dead in. Already, I had a bad feeling about it.

However, Olivia had no qualms about it. In fact, she strolled right in as if she owned the place and approached the front desk. A stick-thin blonde woman dressed to the nines brightened at the sight of the slayer and instantly came around the desk to envelop her in a hug. "It's so good to see you! Oh, you're just glowing, honey!"

Olivia preened at the attention for a few minutes, but I could tell she wanted to get down to business. A wicked gleam I knew all-too-well appeared in her hazel eyes before she asked, "Do you have them?"

"Just came in yesterday. Let me show you ladies to the back." The blonde waved at us to follow, pulling us through the lines of lavish lace and poofy gowns. We stopped near the fitting rooms while she spoke to another equally put-together blonde. "They'll be out in just a moment. Can I interest you ladies in anything to drink?"

"Water for me, of course." Olivia took the nearest chair and made herself comfortable in front of the mirror.

"I'll take some champagne." If I was going to get through this, I needed some liquid courage.

"Seriously? It's nine in the morning?" Dez put her hands on her hips.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"Certainly." The cheery blonde didn't seem at all put off by the interaction, bustling away to collect our requests.

When she returned, I found solace in the bubbly drink. I'd face the awful dress with dignity if it meant making Olivia happy.

"Alright, girls…they're all ready."

Grumbling under my breath, I set down my empty drink and followed the blonde into my dressing room. "Let me know if you need any help, hon."

"Sure." I mumbled as she closed and locked the door. It felt almost like being locked in a prison cell. In fact, I'm sure the prison cell wouldn't have been such an assault on my senses. Even the carpet in here was pink.

Taking in a breath, I turned to face the dress and immediately balked. No, this was much, much worse than I ever could have imagined.

"Oh _hell_ no."

I blinked a few times, wondering if I was in the middle of an elaborate nightmare. Grabbing a small patch of skin on my wrist, I squeezed hard enough to bruise. Nothing.

The gown, by all accounts, was my worst nightmare. The neckline sat off the shoulder, plunging much too low for my taste. It was designed to hug the bust and waist, flowing into a slight flare towards the bottom. Worse, was the slit up the side.

And if all that wasn't bad enough, it was crimson.

"Olivia!" I panicked.

"Everything ok, Elizabeth?" Her voice seemed suspiciously smug.

"I thought you said you were picking gowns based on our personality!"

"And I did. Don't you like it?"

Struggling for words, I started pacing the dressing room. "I would have felt comfortable if it at least covered my shoulders for one…but _red_?"

"You'll look like a million bucks in it, Liz. Besides, I know for a fact they don't call you Phoenix for nothing. You are straight fire, girl." I could hear the smile in her voice now.

"Olivia…" I whined, starting distastefully at the thing.

"Just put it on…for me? If you still don't like it, I can try to find something last minute."

Groaning in defeat, I started yanking off my jacket. The rest of my clothes followed in an angry rush and I pulled on the gown. Contorting, I managed to get the zipper on my own. Refusing to look in the mirror, I stormed out of my room and halted in front of Olivia. "There, happy?"

The slayer's jaw openly dropped, and she began circling me. "Ryder, look in the mirror."

Sighing, I obeyed her request, turning as if facing a firing squad. When I finally got a good look at myself, I stopped thinking for a moment. Yes, the ugly scars were there, but with how loud the dress was, I almost didn't see them. It complimented my figure nicely, even if the neckline was still a little too low in my opinion. My breasts were liable to spill out if I decided to dance at the reception.

"Am I good, or am I good?" Olivia folded her hands over her chest and smirked.

"Ok, I admit it, it's pretty."

" _Pretty_? Oh no, I didn't pick this out for you to be pretty. Gorgeous was the word I was looking for."

I flushed at the attention, and immediately felt relieved when Desiree walked out. Completely the opposite of me, she wore a one-shoulder midnight blue gown with beading cascading down the bodice to the bottom of the gown. Desiree would look good in a paper bag, so whenever she put on a dress, she looked like a movie star.

"Oh, I did good." Olivia smiled and began gushing over Desiree's dress.

When we were done with our fashion show, Olivia directed Desiree to the spa. The place was just as fancy, but my reluctance melted away as soon as I settled into a massage. My overworked muscles nearly cried with relief as they were smoothed out. Happy and tired, I didn't put up much of a fuss at cutting off some of my hair. It now fell a little past my shoulders…the shortest I ever allowed it.

By the time my nails were done, I'd forgotten about my earlier grumpiness. Though, there wasn't much of a point getting them done. As soon as the recruits needed me in the sparring ring, all that hard work would be wasted. Still, it felt nice to look polished for once.

It was dark when we arrived back at the bunker. I hadn't realized one could spend a whole day relaxing like that and _not_ run into trouble.

I headed up to my office with my dress in tow, kicking the door open with my foot and backing inside. Hanging the dress in my closet along with my jacket, I strolled to my desk and fell into my chair. The paperwork had piled up while I indulged in relaxation. It was going to be a long night.

A knock later on that night startled me out of my concentration before Walter entered with tea. Pushing aside the papers, I closed my laptop and waved him in.

He set down my cup…along with a folder.

My hand froze on the handle of my teacup. "You found something."

"As it stands, it seems Lamia is not all that she seems." Walter stood back politely, storm grey eyes watching me as I opened up the folder and pulled out its contents.

I scanned the contents, mostly scans of diary entries and local myths. However, it wasn't until I found the seal of the purple nightshade flower on a set of birth certificates.

My stomach threatened to lose its contents as I pushed off my desk and backed away from the documents. "No, that's not possible."

"The evidence is irrefutable. I'm afraid it's all true, however impossible it seems." Though he hid it well, I could tell the information equally disturbed the stoic butler.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I whirled to face my windows and leaned on the ledge. "It can't be true." Lamia couldn't have been a slayer. Everything I'd ever known since I was old enough to understand my future was that vampire blood, when introduced to the slayer body, was a terrible poison. It didn't happen often, but word traveled fast. Sometimes accidents happened. It was why I had carved it into the recruits' heads since day one to keep their mouths closed in a fight.

I grabbed the arm of my chair a little too hard as I sat down, forgetting Alucard had cracked the plastic. The sharp edges bit into my palm, drawing blood. Flipping my hand up, I watched the blood flow, stumped by the new information. "If she was a slayer, then she knows us. She _thinks_ like one even if she isn't one anymore."

"She's dangerous." Walter summarized, eyes darting to my hand and away.

"Very. It would explain why Mitica keeps her around, but not how she came to be a vampire. Unless…" I chewed on the inside of my cheek, unwilling to broach the subject in case it upset him.

"Unless she was artificially made." He confirmed.

"Do you think it was Millenium?"

"It's likely."

I paused to think for a moment. Lamia had been different from any other vampire I'd encountered so far. Aside from the normal powers, her speed was nearly unmatched. Even Seras had trouble keeping up with her. And that wasn't accounting for her torturous bite. I'd been bitten before, and it never felt like that.

Flipping through the files, my fears only grew. One passage in particular written by a familiar name caught my attention.

 _Subject 1157 displaying early signs of aspect. Appears to inflict pain on other subjects through skin to skin contact. Pain is described as minimal, but as is the case with other subjects, aspects often develop over time. Strongly suggest moving subject to advanced experimentation. – Dr. Azazel_

God, it had to be _him_. The Man Devil…Bane of Slayers…The Nightmare Demon. But as bad as it looked, he couldn't have pulled it off. If he had, he would have turned every recruit that passed through his "training". Still, it was unsettling to see his writing jumping off the page at me.

I had to believe someone some _where_ had made her this way through other means. To consider the alternative made me sick to my stomach. Slayers weren't meant to become the things they were born to hunt. It didn't make any sense. "Thank you, Walter. I need…some time to absorb all this."

"You'll have to forgive me for this, Elizabeth, but I have called Dr. Howard to tend to your bite. I fear in light of recent discoveries, it cannot be ignored any longer." His voice was firm…one I'd seen him use on Hope a few times when he needed her to do something important.

"I told you it wasn't anything to worry about." I stood furiously.

"It could be killing you. I will not take that chance." Walter strode to the front of my desk and looked me in the eye. "It is my duty to look after you, whether your mother would have wanted it or not."

I bowed my head. "I know. And for the record, she'd be over the moon if she knew you'd stuck around…even if she sucked at showing it."

This brought a bittersweet smile to his face. "Eloquent as always, Sir."

"If there's one thing I ain't, its eloquent." I snorted. "Go find Dez. I'm sure she's still up helping with wedding invitations."

With a passing dip of his head, he closed the door quietly behind himself. Not two seconds after his quiet footsteps faded from my hearing, the tickle of feathers alerted me to Alucard's presence in the room.

He'd phased through the wall, likely eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He admitted, his crimson eyes sliding to the scattered contents of the folder.

Sighing, I sat back down and put my head in my hands. "I was going to tell you. I'm sure you saw my awful bandaging technique this morning."

"It was hard to miss." Alucard leaned over my desk and ran a nail over the neckline of my shirt. "May I?"

Guessing his intentions, I bit the inside of my cheek in deliberation. "I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea."

"A little trust, please." Maneuvering around the desk, he leaned over my chair and deftly undid the top button of my shirt. The top part of my bandage peeked over the edge.

Though he was gentle, the peeling of the bandages coming away from the wound still had me hissing in pain. Once the obstacle was clear, the Count stopped to eye the nasty bite.

A low growl tore between his clenched teeth, and his hair seemed to come alive for a few moments before he seemed to get himself under some modicum of control. "I should like to return the favor if you would allow me. Perhaps I will see how loud she can squeal."

I shivered at the blood lust in his voice. "Is that something you want?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, and his grin would have had even the strongest warrior soiling his pants. "Very much."

"Well, then who am I to deny you the fun?" I whispered, surprising myself with my own boldness.

Alucard chuckled lowly. "Who indeed?" His tongue darted out without warning to swipe over the wound, drawing another hiss from between my lips.

"Fuck, that stings." I gritted my teeth as he continued laving his serpentine tongue over the bite. My muscles coiled instinctively when his fangs grazed my skin.

"Relax." He coaxed gently, his breath cooling my moistened skin.

 _Yea, relax…I'll just do that._ "Are you digging in there?"

"Of course. I'm trying to be thorough after all."

"Smug little…" I trailed off as the stinging began to ebb. "Actually, that feels a little better. What did you do?"

With one last swipe, he pulled away and inspected the broken skin. For the first time since I got the damned thing, I felt the telltale itch of my healing working on it. "You have a toxin in your blood."

I shot up in my chair. "She _poisoned_ me?"

"So it seems." His amusement at my outburst contradicted the severity of his discovery. "I was beginning to wonder if your scent had been forever altered."

"I smell funny?"

"Just a little." He admitted, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "It appears your body has confined much of the poison to the bite. A clever trick. If you had been anyone else, I'm certain you would be dead."

"What a cheery thought." I mused, cocking an eyebrow at his grinning lips. "The idea of me dying pleases you?"

"On the contrary, I find your persistence amusing. Plenty of humans in your position would have given up and died by now." A chuckle bubbled to his lips as he glided a fingertip over the curve of my cheekbone.

I grasped his wandering hand in fascination, flipping his palm up to trace the lines etched there. "You always leave me wondering if that was a compliment or an insult. Though, knowing you, it could be a bit of both."

"Have I been that obscure, my dear?" Alucard leaned closer, now well within my bubble of comfort once again. Still, his closeness wasn't completely unwelcome. At this proximity, I could make out the tiny facets of ebony that lingered in his crimson irises…like dark spots on a shimmering ruby.

It felt as if my brain had dribbled out at some point through my nostrils, leaving me entirely speechless while I remained captivated by his attention. I could easily see how Mina had once fallen prey to his charms. Poor girl wouldn't have stood a chance. "Sometimes, yes."

A rumble built in his chest that reminded me vaguely of a cat's purr. "Then, allow me to be perfectly clear."

Before I could question what he meant, his cool lips were moving against my own. A grunt of surprise escaped me, and the current running under my skin reacted excitedly. There was a part of me that wanted to apologize for the jolt but at the moment, I really didn't give a shit. My hands anchored themselves in his silken hair as I pushed my sixth sense away. I wasn't in danger of him.

In turn, I felt his free hand snake up and caress the mark he'd left on my neck. I shivered at his touch, feeling the fine hairs on the back of my neck rise. Wintery lips that had stolen innumerable lives caressed mine ever so gently, stoking the furious flames burning just beneath my skin. Only once had he kissed me in such a fashion…just before my flames consumed him. Panicking, I tried to withdraw to save him from my hungry aspect, but he followed…as insistent as the flame.

Curling a hand around the back of my neck to prevent me from escaping again, he dove in again, this time grazing the sharp points of his fangs over my bottom lip. The action kicked my heart into high gear…whether it was in excitement or fear, I couldn't decide.

Only when my lungs began to protest did he pull away. I chased him…only to place my forehead on his while I caught my breath. "Now that we're being transparent…is it ok to say I missed you?"

His answering chuckle sent a happy shiver down my spine. I could have simply basked in his smile for hours.

Unfortunately, life often wasn't perfect. When the knock on my office door interrupted another impending kiss, I sighed and ducked underneath his lithe form to go answer it.

Seras stood on the other side, garnet eyes darting between the two of us before she spoke. "There's an Elder Rutherford here to see you. Says it's important."

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and glanced back at Alucard. Had Desiree let slip something to the Elders behind my back? Dominic had never been unreasonable in the past, but it had been years since I last spoke with him. Family friend or not, he had rules to uphold.

"Alright. Let's see what he wants."

 **AN:**

 **Some fluffy stuff this chapter. Thought you guys earned it after the heavy stuff. I'm not entirely an evil writer, cackling behind her screen while bringing pain and misery. Sometimes, I'm nice to my characters...sometimes. Anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews. They help immensely! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review if you like!**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chapter 41: Theta_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

Desiree found me halfway down the stairs, her hands up in surrender. "I have no idea why he's here. We had a deal, remember?"

"You swear he doesn't know anything?" I countered, searching her azure eyes for any ill intent. While I trusted Desiree without question, I knew she'd shoot first and ask questions later when it came to her daughter.

She shook her head, lips pressed into a thin line. "No. I promised."

"Elders don't make house calls unless there's a good reason. Something isn't right." Chewing on a dry spot on my lips, I stepped into the meeting area and spotted Dominic Rutherford leaning back in a chair conversing with Olivia. I silently thanked the pregnant slayer for the distraction. Had he walked in on my little makeout session with Alucard…well, I honestly didn't want to think about it. The poor man would have probably had a stroke.

Age had suited the Elder well. He'd always joked with my father that he'd outlive the bolder slayers. I didn't even think _he_ anticipated how right he would be. How many of his peers died long before they reached the age of 40? Now at the ripe age of 58, he could set slayer world records. His wrinkles had deepened, and his hair had a little less pepper and a lot more salt. Still, I bet he had a couple tricks up his sleeve to teach the younger ones.

His bottle green eyes found mine and his mood visibly lifted. He was out of his chair and enveloping me into a bear hug before I could react. "The recruits are lookin' good, Ryder."

A sigh blew through my lips as I detected no suspicion in his tone and actions. "We'll see soon enough, won't we? What brings you by?"

"Got a contract you might be interested in. Slayer backed out at the last minute, and my bunker's too tied up with this Mitica business to address it." Pulling a file out of his jacket, he slid it across the table to me. "It's long winded, but we've spotted a beastie pack within Bunker Theta's perimeter. About five miles or so. Any closer and the turrets would have taken care of them."

"Theta's anti-freak automated turret guns." I sighed dreamily, leaning my head on my fist. "I've always wanted one…or two…or ten. Strange that the pack would venture so close though. Have they hunted in the area?"

"No evidence yet. We usually see disappearences left and right. Either they're being careful or hunting further out."

"How many are we talking here?" Flipping through the pages, I eyed the scout reports with a measure of disdain. None of my recruits would have been this sloppy with detail.

Dominic leaned forward with a frown. "Five or six. Odd when we see them running in groups of fifteen or more. They're not lookin' to make waves, that's for sure."

"Varris won't like this. He's been even more territorial lately. I'm half expecting to catch him pissing on the trees around the sparring ring." I muttered, shaking my head. "I'll do it. Should have it cleared up by the Proving."

"That's the attitude I like." He grinned. "I think I'll stick around to watch this year. Should be interesting with Desiree's kid in the ring."

 _Fantastic. The Elder would be watching me like a hawk. Alucard would have to watch himself._ "Happy to have you." I smiled in what I hoped was a welcoming way. While I appreciated his presence, I didn't want to jeopardize the precarious position we were in. The Covention of Twelve would shit a brick if they heard, not to mention what the Elders would do. It was a miracle in and of itself that Sloan didn't flat out turn me in.

I left the Elder to settle into a guest room, beginning to feel the effects of the long day as I climbed the stairs to my room. Better to deal with beasties during the day and with a fresh team.

Worries colored my thoughts as I laid down in my cool sheets, snuggling in to get comfortable. Mitica had been much too quiet for comfort. But, as Seras had so astutely pointed out, time meant next to nothing to him. He would wait decades if it meant finding that perfect window of opportunity. Meanwhile, I'd be forced to stew in my own paranoia till it drove me insane.

It very nearly did as I laid there, desperately chasing sleep, but almost afraid to catch it. Perhaps it was just as well, the nightmares were far worse than what my waking mind could conjure, and I normally felt even more exhausted than if I had simply stayed awake. My job had always come with its fair share of danger, but never in my thirteen years of educating young slayers had I faced an opponent who actually had the means to hurt them. My fear stemmed not from dying in this fight, but from being unable to protect them.

Not to mention what he could do to Alucard with the slayers and Hellsing out of the way. And perhaps I wasn't giving the No Life King enough credit. However, I knew his arrogance often got him into trouble in the past.

For a moment, I thought I'd slipped into sleep without realizing it because the shadows on the ceiling had begun moving. Feathers scattered over my skin, and I rolled my eyes as a black shape dropped down into my room.

Cloud cover concealed him from view when he regained a corporeal form. With my room thrown into shadow, I was barely able to see my hand in front of my face. Only a vaguely human-like shape towered before me and a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

"Well, that's mildly creepy." I grunted, scooting into a sitting position with my back resting against the headboard. "Try to keep that to a minimum with Dominic here. That's an explanation I want to avoid."

"You should be sleeping." He murmured, shuffling closer before the bed dipped under his weight.

Resting my head back against the headboard, I shrugged. "Too much to think about, and not a whole lot to look forward to if I actually get to sleep."

"May I be of some assistance?" He purred, ghosting his hand over mine in a playful way.

An intrusive thought forced its way in, imagining heavy arms wrapped around me while I slept a dreamless sleep. Heat rose up my neck at the thought. Yet, I couldn't help the effect exhaustion had on my inhibition. And, I'd be lying if I didn't wonder if Alucard was a cuddler.

The nosey vampire must have picked up on my increased heartbeat because his eyes flashed with mirth. "Tell me."

 _Damn vampire hearing._ "Ok, but if you laugh, I'll decapitate you right here and make _you_ clean it up."

I couldn't have been sure with the darkness of the room, but I could have sworn he gave me a cheeky bow. "You have my word."

With my ears burning, I shuffled to make room and patted the space on the bed next to me. "Lie down for a little while?"

There was a long pause, and if possible, my cheeks burned even hotter. However, as I moved to lie back down with my back to him, I felt the bed dip further. I thought my heart was liable to beat out of my chest when I felt his hand rest on my hip. In retrospect, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. How on Earth was I supposed to relax now?

As if sensing my disquiet, his thumb began drawing slow circles on the sliver of exposed skin between my tanktop and cotton shorts. I shivered momentarily at the difference in body temperature, but eventually forced myself to focus on his rhythmic touch.

When my eyelids finally got heavy, I felt him pull me closer until my back was flush against his chest. I couldn't find any reason to complain, even if his body felt like he'd just stood inside a drafty hallway.

"Comfortable?" He rumbled, pressing his cool lips against the back of my neck.

"You're freezing. But, yea, this is much better. Thanks." Finding a soft lock of his hair lying across the pillow, I twisted it around my fingertip. It seemed to twitch to life under my ministrations, uncoiling itself and twisting two of my fingertips together as if in revenge.

"My pleasure."

I'd become so accustomed to the nightmares lately that I knew the exact moment I slipped into unconsciousness. Like a wolf waiting for the wounded lamb to wander close, they pounced.

The tenor of the current dream I found myself in felt different compared to the others. Everything looked exactly like the bunker, but it lacked the recruits running back and forth. All the color had been washed out of the scene by the bright, fat moon hanging low in the night sky. Only a single figure occupied the sparring ring, and I knew who I'd find without looking too closely.

As always, Lamia's ruby lips stretched over her glittering teeth as soon as I approached. The tattoos covering her body came to life, writhing along her skin like serpents. "You're stalling. Are you afraid of us?" She took a few slow steps forward.

"No." I responded, clenching my fists and trying to remind myself that she wasn't real.

Her eyebrows rose at that. "You don't have to be. You and I…we're alike. Can't you feel it? The power? It's intense."

"I don't need power." Wetting my lips, I assessed her movements carefully. Dream or not, I'd kick the tar out of her if she made a wrong move.

"Of course you do." Lamia rolled her eyes lazily. "You're human. That's just the way the world works, kiddo. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves." Drawing her fingertips across her arm, she stroked the inky head of a dragon winding around her arm. The tattoo even leaned into her touch like a cat. I swallowed thickly at the development, hoping it was just the product of my over-imagination and not reality. "Mitica doesn't want me talking to you like this. But, fuck him. He doesn't control me."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Lamia chuckled sarcastically. "Fuck you. We have our differences in opinion, but we want the same thing. Who cares how we get there, right?"

"What, you think I'm actually going to care if you open up to me? You and me are miles apart, honey." Gesturing between us, I shook my head in amusement. "You're persistent, I'll give you that…even for a product of my imagination."

Lamia stalked forward with the grace of a jungle cat, a devlish smile curling her lips. "You think you're imagining me? That's adorable. You've been a challenge to crack, but I think I'm enjoying the results." With the swiftness of a striking serpent, she raced forward that snatched my wrist in a crushing grip. "I'm not even in your league, kid. You've never met a vampire like me. Better you give up now than learn that the hard way."

"You obviously don't know me at all then." Prying my hand free from her wicked grip, I took a few steps back.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Of course I know you. Or did you forget I was part of your little group once?" Her crimson eyes lit up with mirth at the shock forming on my face. "I've been checking in every once in a while. You'd be amazed how much I can learn."

Fear manifested itself as a lead weight lodged in my throat. Using my senses to spy on me…deviously clever. I hadn't bargained on the fact that the nightmares had been Lamia's influence growing over me. How long would it be before she started taking control of my will?

"The Angel of Death has been quite resourceful. To be honest, I thought it would take you months to figure me out. It's a shame he's as tied up with the humans as Alucard was. He would have made an excellent mate." She purred, clearly not swayed by our knowledge of her past.

 _Blech, please don't put that in my mind._ In any case, Desiree would hack her to tiny bits just for considering Walter that way.

It took me several moments to realize that she had used the past tense to describe Alucard. As of yet, she still didn't know that Mitica had managed his resurrection. Relief washed over me at the revelation. "Say whatever you want, but if you came here to scare me, you're going to be disappointed."

This only served to fuel the vampiress's amusement. "You'll see. Everyone reaches their limit. It only takes a little push."

At the sensation of her cool hands pushing against my shoulders, I flinched, and my eyes flew open. Alucard's face hovered over mine, crimson eyes narrowed. I let out a breath, realizing that it was his hands pressing me down into the bed. "You were thrashing." He explained, loosening his grip only minutely.

Laying my head back, I tried to get control of my breathing and my out of control heartbeat. "I think I need your help." I replied weakly. "She was in my head…all along. God, what if she'd heard…" Despite my efforts to stay calm, my throat started to close up and I felt myself spiraling into full-blown panic.

Before I could blink, Alucard had me pressed up against his chest sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wonder if you will ever cease to amaze me. Here you are with the enemy lingering in your mind, and you fret over _me_ …a monster."

Burying my face further into his chest, I inhaled his unique scent as he gently stroked my hair. "A monster wouldn't try to comfort me, silly." With a sigh, I shook my head sadly. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm afraid you aren't going to like my suggestion."

Shifting to look up into his face, I eyed the hesitancy in the set of his lips. "You don't think I should be the judge of that?"

"My apologies." He simpered, shifting my hair to the side with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We may be able to use your connection to our advantage." A bitter chuckle passed through his lips as his nails lightly grazed the scar his teeth had once made. "It certainly worked out for your ancestor."

I sat up straight as the storm clouds began to break apart over my head. "You're talking about how Abraham used Mina's connection to you to find you." Immediately, I batted his hands away and stood up to pace the room. Ideas flew a mile a minute through my head, and I was nearly having trouble keeping up with them. "Feed her fake information…keep me out of the loop while keeping an eye on her. It could work, but how do we control what she's getting?"

"If you were placed in a suggestive state, it would be a simple matter to fool her. You would be helpless…at the mercy of your hypnotizer."

My back prickled uneasily at that. I hadn't considered what it would take to pass along the right information.

Alucard rose with a sinister grin and strolled lazily towards me. "Lucky for you, I would crush anyone who'd dare take advantage. If, of course, you think you can trust me. So, what will it be, Phoenix? Will you stick your head in the dragon's mouth?"

Always challenging me. The tug of war between us was both terrifying and thrilling. A constant battle of supremacy, with him usually a few steps ahead of me. It was as if we were both afraid of would happen when we stopped prodding each other. I brought out the man buried beneath the monster, and he brought out the monster I never knew I had. "I think I'll take my chances, Count."

"Music to my ears."

As it turned out, I didn't exactly take into account how I'd get everyone on board with this plan of ours. I found myself at a loss of what to say as soon as I gathered them in the conference room. The eruption about to take place would be catastrophic, if I knew Desiree.

And Dominic…well, I just hoped I didn't have to endure his disapproving stare. He had an uncanny way of making someone feel two feet tall with just a look. Perhaps he took pointers from my father. Well, if worst came to worst, I'd endure whatever punishment the Elders saw fit for me.

"Hey, can we speed this up?" Damien whined near the doorway, his knee jiggling impatiently. "I got leftover pancakes in the fridge and I'm crackin' skulls if I don't find them exactly where I left them yesterday."

Elis, who sat two chairs away from the hulking soldier, shrunk in his chair at the comment.

"At least she interrupted the lovebirds next door. Did you two wear a hole in the wall yet?" Desiree glared sharply at Varris and Olivia.

Varris coughed loudly in response, his ears pinkening slightly. Olivia simply shrugged as if it were a non-issue. "I had to listen to you and fang-boy. Turnabout is fair play."

"Oh God, put me out of my misery." I groaned, stuffing my hands into my eyes. Walter cleared his throat audibly, as if the action would dispel the awkwardness in the room. No doubt the ribald subject had upset his fine English sensibilities.

At this point, Alucard had to be stalling. For what purpose, I could only guess. He could be such a child sometimes. Well, I wouldn't wait around for him. If he wanted to sleep the day away, that was his prerogative. "If you're all done scarring me for life, I've got some good news and bad news."

"Of course there is." Sloan growled, slamming his coffee mug down on the table and folding her bear-like hands behind his head. "Let's hear the bad news first. I'm already in a bad mood. Can't get much worse at this point."

Elis grimaced at that. "You might regret saying that. We've had rubbish luck so far."

"You could say that again." Nodding in agreement, I sat back in my chair. "Lamia found a way to use me to spy on us. I can assume she's been checking in since the Newcastle incident."

"She established a connection. How convenient for her." Walter mused dryly, his monocle flashing under the bright conference room lighting. "Are you well?"

"For now. How long that will last, I'm not sure." I admitted, hating the haunted looks stealing across the expressions of my friends.

Dominic, who had been brooding in the seat next to me, turned a severe gaze on me. "Your father got out of worse binds, rest assured. What's the plan?"

Inhaling through my nose, I forced myself to continue. "The good news…is that we might be able to turn her plan against her. Feed her false information."

"And, how do we do that? Nothing gets past you." Varris laid his arm across the back of Olivia's chair, frowning as if the entire situation put a bad taste in his mouth.

"I can help with that."

The entire table froze as the deep, honey coated voice floated through the room. I resisted the urge to snort when Alucard's lithe shape phased through the wall and fully stepped into the room. My eyes were drawn immediately to the faded and frayed cravat standing out against his pristine white shirt and charcoal suit. A smile played on his lips as he swept his gaze across the room, likely delighted by the fear generated by his appearance.

What I hadn't expected, was Dominic's quick reaction. As spryly as a much younger slayer, he stood…drew a blade from his boot…and threw it with surprising accuracy into Alucard's chest.

The Count broke into surprised laughter at the blood spreading out underneath his shirt. The group collectively shuddered at the chilling sound of the blade sliding out of his flesh and clattering to the floor. "That was a very good try. What is your name?"

Dominic, to his credit, looked unfazed by the display. "Me? I'm just an old dog. My name won't matter much to you in a few minutes, No Life King."

"Ok, enough." I stood and wedged myself in front of the Elder. "He's with us."

If possible, I actually felt his anger shift to me. "So, all that thirteen years ago…was a lie?"

"He _was_ dead. Mitica brought him back. I never lied to you." I insisted, swallowing back the stone lodged in my throat. Dominic looked liable to burst a vein in his forehead. "Can you imagine what the Elders would have done to me?"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" He exploded, causing Seras to flit nervously to my side. Her concern would have been comical if I wasn't so scared of disappointing the old Elder.

"I think that ship's already sailed." Desiree snickered in the background.

"Your father never would have allowed this." He continued, his words cutting me to my core.

"Don't you bring my father into this!" Anger surged within me, overshadowing my respect for the Elder momentarily. "This has nothing to do with him. In fact, it has nothing to do with you either."

"I'm afraid if I don't, you'll forget who you are." He retorted, ignoring the draculina placing a hand flat against my back in warning. "You've invited the enemy in and fed him. What in God's name were you thinking?"

"Master would never hurt anyone. Ryder knows that." Seras piped up, drawing the irate Elder's attention away from me for a moment.

"She doesn't control him."

Her garnet eyes blazed with emotion, and I compared her to an avenging fallen angel as she unflinchingly faced him. "She doesn't control me either. Or Walter for that matter. You never batted an eye at that."

Dominic looked stunned, as if someone had physically slapped him. Then, he sighed and scrubbed at his face. "Outside. Now."

He breezed past Alucard without so much as a side glance, leaving the room in stunned silence.

"I better talk to him." When Seras made to follow me, I placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back. "Alone, Seras."

"He had no right to yell at you like that." She protested.

"Maybe not, but he's scared. For the record, so am I." I sighed. "Alucard can put me under, then plant false memories in my head for Lamia to pilfer through."

"I don't like the sound of that." Elis murmured, narrowing his eyes at Alucard from across the room. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"It's a connection. They only break by killing the vampire responsible…or dying. And since I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, I have to consider the better option." Biting my lip, I locked eyes with Alucard briefly. I could see the question written there. He had technically died, and that had been enough to sever the link between us. Or, so I thought. Nothing was guaranteed here.

The pilot didn't seem reassured, probably picking up on my own nervousness. Still, he finally relented with a nod. "Lead her on a wild goosechase and catch her off guard. I think you're finally starting to make sense." Rising from his chair he made for the door and paused, turning back to regard the Count. "Mess with her head, and I'll make you wish Mitica hadn't dragged your arse out of Hell."

"That goes double for me." Desiree threatened. Though, her threat didn't sound near as intimidating with her free hand clutching Walter's.

Olivia watched the exchange with barely contained amusement glittering in her earthy eyes. "It's about time we started agreeing on something."

I was inclined to agree…even if they were all agreeing to gang up on Alucard. "If you're all finished doleing out threats, I think I'll have a word with Dominic."

Alucard drifted behind me into the hallway, his quiet chuckle ghosting near my ear. "A formidable group."

"What did you expect?" I mused, catching a glimpse of the irate Elder pacing in the training yard. "They're not afraid of you, but I figure part of that is because they believe I can kill you again if necessary."

"Can't you?" He countered with a curved eyebrow.

I chewed on a loose piece of skin on my bottom lip. "Won't…or can't?"

A stormcloud flitted over his features as he reached out an arm to stop me. "Why is the distinction necessary?"

I worried he'd ask that very question. For, only moments after his initial destruction, I destroyed Abraham's artifact in a fit of unbridled rage. It lay in two charred pieces in the Hellsing vault. Replicating such an object would be nigh impossible given how sparse Abraham's notes were on the subject. It was as if he deliberately went out of his way to hide them. "Forget it."

His fingers coiled tighter on my arm, and his crimson irises flickered dangerously. "What are you hiding?"

Alucard would flip, and I wasn't an idiot. A lie of omission was still better than suffering through a fit of angsty rage. He'd completely blow it out of proportion. "It's. Fine."

His eyes narrowed to slits at my evasion, and for a moment I worried he wouldn't let me go. "Very well. But I _will_ find out, my dear. I have my ways."

I shuddered at the dark promise in his words. He'd kill me, bring me back from the dead, and kill me again if he figured it out. I'd have to talk to Elis about keeping his trap shut about it. Only the pilot knew I'd lost my temper that night. Thank God Seras remained oblivious. She admitted that she was never able to keep secrets from Alucard for very long.

When the Count released my arm, I hurriedly stepped away and threw open the front doors. The aging Elder started at my approach, only to relax when he seemed to realize I was alone. "How long were you planning on hiding this?"

A fist clenched in my chest at the hurt and betrayal in his tone. "I don't know. None of this was planned, and I didn't have a clue how to break the news to any of you."

Dominic raked a hand through his hair, breaking a few more grey strands loose from his ponytail. The wrinkles on his face seemed to deepen as he shook his head. "Why let that monster back in? Hell, you wore that victory like a badge of pride. You're Phoenix…the Dragonslayer…"

"Titles I accepted because I didn't have a choice." I argued, feeling the pent-up frustration building at his misconception of me. "I lied…I had to lie. I had to make you all believe it without a shadow of a doubt. But I never wanted him dead."

"I don't understand." The Elder crossed the space between us and gripped my shoulders. "Why do it, then?"

His anger had shifted dramatically to near-fatherly worry, and I felt my heart constrict again. "Because I couldn't be selfish. I thought I couldn't trust him, and I needed to think of you all first. It destroyed me wondering if I was making the right decision, only to find out that it didn't matter what I chose. I died that day thirteen years ago…and I've just started feeling alive again."

"My God…you care about him?"

My breath hitched, but I held his gaze and nodded. "I suppose you think I'm certifiable now."

Dominic seemed at a loss for words. His mood oscillated somewhere between anger, confusion, and frustration before he sighed. "Always had a hunch. Didn't want to believe it." He squeezed my shoulders and let go with a slightly hysterical chuckle. "You trust him?"

"With my life, and the life of my recruits."

"Well, I don't like it." Dominic scratched his chin thoughtfully and smirked. "But he's your headache, not mine. And if anyone can keep that monster in line, it's you, kid."

I rolled my eyes at the "kid" comment. "So, I guess you're going to tell the Elders?"

"Sorry, gotta be done." He patted my shoulder roughly. "Can't start throwin' protocol out the window now. There'll be a trial, I'm sure."

A groan slipped through my lips as I imagined the five-hour argument playing out. "Fucking fantastic."

"Hey, watch the language. When did Arc teach you that?" Dominic demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

" _You_ did. All those nights getting your ass beat at Poker were enough to broaden my vocabulary." I laughed at the thought of my father even uttering a swear word. And Integra…well, I'd only ever heard it from her in the direst of circumstances. Honestly, I didn't think she could legally say the word "fuck" or perhaps she said it once and regretted it. Hard to say.

"Arc used to clean me out pretty good. Never thought you kids were listening." He rubbed the back of his neck with a chagrined expression on his face. "Don't suppose you're still taking that contract I ran by you last night."

"I never pass up the opportunity to kick beastie butt." I grinned and gave him a half-hearted salute. "I'll get it done and be home by dinner."

Of course, I should have known I'd jinx everything.

The hour was growing late, and my stomach protested keenly against being denied a meal. In the quiet of the snow-covered ground, it sounded as loud as a gunshot.

Elis had grown bored of waiting and had begun drawing aimless patterns in the snow with the toe of his boot. Seras sat in a tree above us, a yawn breaking the silence every now and then. I hadn't wanted to deprive the draculina of sleep, but she insisted on coming. Her restlessness was to be expected. I had the distinct feeling everyone needed something to shoot at.

Damien eyed the trees warily, as if expecting Alucard to jump out and scare him. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past him at this point. Since leaving the bunker this morning, he'd made it a mission to make me miserable. On top of trying to keep a secret from him, I also had to contend with the fact that his coffin order had been delayed due to the weather. So now, tired and cranky, he'd resorted to childish pranks to wear me down.

 _Well, jokes on you, pal. I'm a harder nut to crack._ I thought smugly, trying to spot him amongst the trees. He was staying out of sight, as I requested.

"Ryder, I see something." Seras piped up, scanning the trees ahead of us with wide garnet eyes.

"Wolves?" Elis asked, picking up his rifle eagerly.

"Yes. Five of them. They're fast." The draculina confirmed, drawing out her sniper rifle and laying it flat against a branch.

A heaviness settled over my limbs, and I narrowed my eyes against the moonlight reflecting off the snow. "Take the shot."

"Right." Seras's gloved finger bore down on the trigger, but instead of hearing the satisfying crack of the rifle, I heard a gasp escape her lips.

I started at her tensed shoulders. "What is it?"

"Three went down, the other two are running straight for us. Something's after them."

"Well, that's convenient." Damien huffed, swinging his Warhammer in a wide arc in a show of strength.

"A little too convenient." I argued, lifting Assurance onto my shoulders. Spidery legs joined the pinpricks spreading over my skin, and I stiffened. "Vampire."

"Might need to be a bit more specific." Elis crowed with a roll of his eyes.

"Not one of ours, smartass." The stakes had been stacked higher now. A lone vampire would never take on a pack of wolves. And as their furred forms broke through the trees, another fell to the unknown adversary. Blood flecked the snow as the huge beast drew its last breath.

The final beastie, a giant with black fur and deep scars, turned in its haste to howl in rage. Spittle dripped from its jaws as a guttural snarl filled the air.

"Someone should teach you some obedience." A familiar voice oozed disgust as a tattooed figure stepped lithely through the trees.

My hands tightened on Assurance. Lamia.

A shadow whipped out from her form and tossed the wolf as easily as one would throw a toy. It careened through the air and crashed into a tree. Undeterred, the beastie brushed off the attack and charged again. Heavy paws pounded the snow like horse's hooves.

Once again, a shadow shot out from her lithe frame. I tried to squint to watch its movement but it was just too fast. In an instant, the wolf found itself on its back in the snow again, a wheeze passing between its teeth.

Lamia strutted forward and placed a bare foot on the beastie's chest. "You took your time. Thought I'd be waiting here all night."

"This sorry creature belong to you?" I gestured to the wolf panting underneath her foot.

She snorted loudly and ground her feet into the lycanthrope's chest, bringing forth a pathetic whimper. "Fuck no. I hate these disgusting things. But they're pretty fun to play with. And I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"Too much talking." Damien grumbled with a scowl. "I hate the talky ones."

Lamia's shrewd gaze shifted to the hulking man, and I didn't entirely like the way she eyed him. "Bring as many as you like. I think you and I both know it won't matter."

"Yea, I'm not sure if you noticed, but there's four of us and only one of you." Not mentioning the No Life King hidden in the shadows. Which, I hoped he had enough sense not to show his hand unless we needed him to.

"Well, look who's getting cocky. Maybe you need a demonstration. I'm always up for taking the slayer down a few notches." The tattooed freak brought her finger to her lips and bit it. Scooping up the droplet of blood, she smeared it across her palm and held it up with a crazed grin. With a jolt, I recognized the summoning rune tattooed on her right hand.

As soon as the blood touched the rune, it glowed an ominous red and the tattoos on her body began to shift.

"Watch out!" Seras barked in warning, moving to stand in front of me.

A shadow burst from Lamia's arm and began to grow in size. Twisting, it arched above her head before taking shape. A long S shaped neck arched back like a snake. Horns protruded from the triangle-shaped head, and its mouth was lined with rows of sharp teeth. Glittering ebony scales caught the light of the moon and predatory golden eyes narrowed at us.

I had a few ideas of what exactly I was looking at, and none of them were good. The monster lowered its head to allow Lamia to stroke its snout. Smoke billowed from its nostrils, and a puff of flame issued from between its curved teeth. Lamia cooed gently to it as if it were a newborn child. "She's a little cranky."

While terrifying, the creature was a partial summon. The rest of the body appeared to be still attached to the host. Still, Lamia had chosen the perfect time to show her hand. We weren't prepared for this.

I raised my hand slowly, eyeing Seras's wide-eyed gaze out of the corner of my eye. Pulling a fist would be like a killswitch. There would be no way of reining in Alucard once I gave the signal…no going back.

No, I couldn't risk it. If Lamia escaped and ran to Mitica, we'd be screwed to hell. We needed to handle this on our own.

Elis nodded subtly in my direction as I lowered my hand, hazel eyes swimming with stark relief as he raised his rifle. The look said everything. _Let's do this._

Everything snapped into action almost in a dream-like state. Lamia's familiar reared its ugly head and spat a volcanic bout of flames at Seras. The draculina dodged right and steadied her cannon on her shoulder.

The firing of the massive rifle nearly ripped apart my eardrums. If the slight motion of her shoulders was any indication, the kick alone would have thrown a human back several feet.

Lamia didn't even move away, allowing the explosion to make impact. Snow and debris swallowed her up for but a moment before clearing. Enormous bat-like wings concealed the vampire and her familiar from view.

Her laugh sent chills down my spine as the shadowy black wings opened to reveal her unharmed form. "Naraka's wings are tougher than steel. I sure hope you have a better plan than that. Otherwise, this'll be child's play."

Seras lowered her cannon, letting the straps fall off her shoulders. "Oh, don't you worry about that." Her shadowy arm changed to a wicked claw, and she charged the tattooed vampiress.

I ran to flank Lamia as she engaged Seras, making Assurance's blade sing through the air. Pulsing with electric anger, I tried to draw close and was met with the blunt snap of a wing. I tumbled to the snow from the impact, rolling into the wolf still panting in pain. The beastie turned a silvery gaze on me…more regarding than murderous as I stood up and brushed the wet snow off my pants.

The dragon snorted flames and let loose a grumble that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. I gritted my teeth as Damien lumbered to my side, gauging the monster's movements. "What's the plan, boss?"

"Keep it busy. Give Elis a clear shot. The silver rounds will slow it down." It was foolish to think they'd do anything more than that. I couldn't begin to guess where she'd gotten a familiar that powerful. To think…a vampire that wore her familiars on her skin…

The scaly monstrosity watched us with eyes that seemed too intelligent for its bulky frame. It reminded me of Baskerville's watchful gaze. I followed the line of its body, shrinking to where the rest of it coiled around Lamia's arm. Not a complete summon. Which begged the question, why not the entire body?

I was missing something key here, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to think while dodging its flames and teeth. One bout singed the hair off my arm and left behind a horrible burning sensation. Like the cherufe, it seemed its flames could burn me.

Damien's hammer swung through the air, dully smacking into the side of its serpentine face. It choked in surprise, but recovered fast, batting him away like a fly.

A shot rang out, taking me momentarily by surprise. Almost as if the creature anticipated it, the bullet bounced off its wing harmlessly. Its throat lit up before it belched a torrent of flames in retaliation.

Gritting my teeth, I rolled away. _Not good enough. Have to distract it._ "Keep up the pressure, Elis."

Behind me, a choked grumble startled me out of my focus. A furred shoulder bumped against mine. I jumped at the contact, startled by the solid band of muscle the likes of which usually belonged to Varris or Damien. Blinking, I craned my head to look at the sheer size of the beastie. I had once thought Varris and the Alpha were imposing, but this one easily dwarfed them. Blood matted the fur on its chest, but it didn't seem too concerned.

A loud snort escaped its nostrils, sending wisps of fog into the chilly air. Now, I didn't exactly speak wolf, but I assumed for the moment it didn't want to tear me to pieces. _Ok...I can work with that._

The hulking creature stuck to my side like glue, likely to avoid getting shot full of silver rounds. I gripped Assurance like a lifeline, waiting for the familiar's attention to refocus on Damien.

And like clockwork, it did. I lunged, building up electricity, swinging in an uppercut. The blade sung a cutting melody.

Lamia twitched at the sound and whirled. Crimson pupils widened in glee.

A wing moved in the corner of my eye, but I wouldn't be able to move out of the way this time. Bracing myself for the impact, I relished the moment the blade dug into the softer scales at the base of its neck.

When the impact didn't come, I spared a side glance and gaped. My new friend had maneuvered in between me and the steel-like wing, jaws clamped on the joint and drawing black blood.

Lamia, pinned from moving by the action, bared her teeth. "What are you doing?" She hissed back at the familiar.

The dragon groaned in protest as I dug the blade in deeper. "Now, Elis!"

A significantly louder bang lit up the night, and brackish blood splattered against my face. The familiar coiled up like a broken accordian, an unearthly shriek piercing my eardrums as I yanked my scythe free.

Seras landed a blow on the stunned vampiress, drawing blood before she lept away. Garnet eyes glittered with dark promise.

"Nice one, Elis." I commented, grabbing a handful of fur and yanking the beastie off the shriveling familiar. It yelped in indignation like a dog being denied a treat.

"Um, that wasn't me."

I froze. "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

"I mean, I didn't fire the bloody bullet!" He shouted, the pallor of his face growing pale.

Feathers brushed my cheeks, and I let loose a growl of frustration. For a moment, I regretted handing him back his favored weapon. _What the hell is he thinking?_

Unfortunately, I didn't have to wonder long. Baskerville broke from the trees, paws stirring up the snow wildly as he sailed over Seras's head, jaws open wide.

Ever the quick vampiress, Lamia twirled underneath the hellhound with the grace of a ballerina. Her familiar drew back with a wounded yelp, but was quickly recovering from the Casull's silver round.

The hound put the brakes on and rounded back on the tattooed freak. When next he opened his mouth, a pale hand emerged brandishing the silver weapon.

To her credit, Lamia was stunned for a only a moment. Luck seemed to be with her as the Casull fired again, and broad wings moved quickly to cover her.

"Well, well. I knew Mitica didn't make mistakes. Guess we left the party too early." The dragon's shining ebony wings withdrew, revealing Lamia's satisfied smirk. Ruby eyes gleamed with savage delight as she maneuvered around Seras's furious swipes. Her demeanor had turned savage as well, eager to rip into the vampiress that had mislead her.

Alucard's voice oozed from the hellhound's mouth…a frightening thing to witness even for me. "That's an interesting trick. Shall we see who's the bigger dragon?"

Lamia threw back her head and laughed, her familiar drawing back into her skin. "I'm no idiot. But Mitica would be _very_ interested to hear about your return, Count."

"So you'll run? Typical." Elis snorted, his eyes still trained through the sights of his rifle.

"I see it more as a tactical retreat, but call it what you like." Lamia rolled her eyes, as if Elis weren't more than an insect in her eyes.

Damien rolled his shoulders, looking a bit worse for wear from the dragon's broad-sweeping wings. "Better start runnin' then."

I twitched and hopped from foot to foot, ready to sprint after the freak at a moment's notice. Lamia could _not_ get back to Mitica alive. _Square up, bitch…I'm ready._

It seemed only a flicker of movement, but it was monumental in the tense silence. One moment the vampiress was there, and the next, she'd taken off like a shot into the trees. "After her!" I screamed mindlessly, taking off in the direction of the fading sensation of spider legs.

Baskerville took off like a shot, ears perked like a wolf chasing down a rabbit. The beastie followed suit with a snarl of pure frustration, keeping a respectful distance. At this point, the vampiress should hope we didn't catch her. The list of Mitica's enemies had only grown, and it wasn't only the vampires that were out for blood.

I saw red as I pushed my body to the limit, trying to keep Baskerville's tail in my sights. My lungs and muscles burned in protest. Elis and Damien's tromping footsteps echoed behind me, but I couldn't wait for them. A shadow passed over me, and I managed to look up just in time to see Seras flying through the air on dark wings. My steps faltered only momentarily at the sight, and then I refocused. There'd be time to grill her for the neat trick later.

Streaking through the trees, I finally broke into another clearing. A careful glance at the familiar scenery left me puzzled. Lamia was running right into Theta's permiter. The turrets should be shredding her to pieces by now. Something wasn't right. "Alucard! Be careful!" I called ahead to the stubborn vampire, feeling a startling sense of doom settle over my nerves.

I broke through the trees, snarling when the branches scoured my cheeks. _Just a little further…_

My pursuit came to a startling end when I spotted Lamia standing underneath an active turret. The automated gun appeared to be online, but unresponsive. Alucard stood, blocking her path to one side while the wolf circled opposite him. His signature grin put me at ease. Lamia wasn't going anywhere.

I'd seen that look plenty of times. It was the look of a predator finally cornering its elusive prey…the delightful shine of a cat's wide pupils as it stalked the shivering mouse. I had nearly gorgotten how entrancing he was in combat. His lithe form demanded attention, and my heart shamefully sped up as his grin widened. Once upon a time, I would have shrunk back from such a look.

The beastie took a sharp snap in Lamia's direction, nearly drooling over itself in its desire to tear her apart. I couldn't exactly blame the giant wolf. She had all but decimated its pack in the blink of an eye. But Alucard would not make the distinction between friend and foe if it got in his way.

Lamia took several steps away from the imposing vampire until her back bumped against the base of the turret's pedestal. "I almost feel sorry for you, Phoenix."

I snorted at that. "I'd be more worried about yourself. Do you honestly think Mitica's going to miss you? You're a pawn to him, nothing more."

"Even pawns have a purpose. And mine is a whole hell of a lot better than it was. What? Do you think you could be content hunting us down for the rest of eternity? I've seen your mind, and I think we both know that isn't true." A wicked smile curved over her ruby lips, and I shrank back from the knowing look in her blood-red eyes. "You crave it…the power. And just like your friend, you'd throw your life away for it."

My heart sunk to my toes. It was a part of me I wasn't proud of…a part I had to constantly beat back like a wild animal. A constant reminder of how my connection to Alucard had forever altered me. Or perhaps I'd always been this way, I couldn't be certain. It would be unfair to lump all the blame on him. I squirmed at the thought of the vampiress poking around in my head where she wasn't invited. There was no snappy remark at the ready this time.

The vampiress knew her careful barbs had found their mark. "Take it from me, kid. It gets a whole lot easier when you stop kidding yourself."

My knuckles gripped Assurance like a lifeline, and the only thing preventing me from spiraling into a pit of self-misery was Alucard's huff of annoyance. "You fool. You've only scratched the surface…taken a simple stroll through the mind of another and claimed to be an expert." With a thoughtful look, he stowed the Casull. "I can't stand cowards. They're the lowest of the low…sharing a throne in hell with turncoats." His voice dropped two octaves, taking on a decidedly vicious tone.

The beastie circling Lamia raised its hackles at the No Life King, clearly disturbed by the powerful vampire. A tenseness settled even as Damien and Elis entered the fray, chests heaving from exertion and sweat marking their brows.

Odds were in our favor…so why did it feel like Lamia had the upper hand? It was almost as if she was waiting for something.

Lamia hissed through her teeth as Alucard advanced on her, taking his time. After all, it had been a while since he tore apart another vampire. Her hand went to her belt, pulling out a blade no longer than my forearm. Cerulean runes pulsed with an eerie light.

My stomach clenched at the sight, and I lunged forward without a thought. I'd seen those runes before. "Alucard, no!"

Always too late. The scene almost seemed to play out in slow motion. Moonlight flashed on the dagger, and it felt like my feet were stuck in quick sand. I held an arm out, as if that would have any chance of stopping the grinning Count. Four steps…five…at three steps away, the blade found its target.

A scream tore through my lips, and the beastie finally reacted. With a roar, it lunged for Lamia, who seemed too distracted by the blood now decorating the tattoos on her chest. Her victorious smile disappeared, and she pulled the blade free to dodge the ball of fur and claws.

The sound that escaped Alucard damn near sounded like a choked gasp. Gripping his chest, he sank to the snow on his knees. Immediately, I was at his side, ignoring the gunfire lighting up the air around us and the snarls of the enraged werewolf. I placed a hand on his bloodied chest, forcing myself not to panic. There wasn't enough blood…it hadn't pierced his heart. Still, that level of alchemy was only achieved once…and I'd destroyed the only existing artifact.

Mitica had baited us. Another goddamn trap!

"I'm sorry…I didn't see it in time." I fought back tears, pushing a hand against his bleeding chest. _She missed…she missed…he's alive._

My mantra did little to help the panic rising in my chest. Though the blow hadn't been fatal, it managed to incapacitate him. Alucard's chest rose and fell with unnecessary breaths, his eyes wide in genuine shock. His overconfidence had gotten the best of him again.

"Ryder, look out!"

Elis's voice carried to me through my spiraling panic, and I looked up in time to see the dueling vampiress and beastie draw too close for comfort. The wolf's claws had found purchase in his tattooed skin, carving gouges that simply healed as soon as they appeared. Hissing like a broken garden hose, Lamia landed a vicious kick, sending the werewolf rolling into a snow drift.

When she whirled to face me, a truly devious smile took hold of her. Icy talons sank into my chest as she stalked towards us, ignoring the silver rounds flying around her. She had a one-track mind, and I didn't have to guess what her intentions were.

Fury bubbled to the surface, heating up my skin to impossible temperatures. The snow at my feet melted away to nothing, and static had the loose pieces of my hair standing on end. I maneuvered between her and Alucard, planting Assurance's blade as if to block her.

Damien, all spit and red-faced fury, closed with the she-devil. Hammer flying, he aimed for her head. It would have likely been a mess of brains and flesh if the vampiress hadn't reacted, throwing out a hand to grab the face of the hammer. The momentum jarred the hulking trainer, throwing him into the handle. He wheezed at the impact and Lamia tossed him.

Seras descended on the vampiress like a woman possessed…all shadowy claws and screams of hatred. Even Pip's French expletivies gave voice to her fury. She barreled into Lamia with the force of a freight train.

The dragon coiled off Lamia's skin again, as if sensing her mistress was in trouble. Broad wings snapped a gust of air, throwing of the draculina's groove for a moment.

But a moment, it seemed, was all she needed. Narrowing her eyes, Lamia stretched out a well-manicured hand and snatched Seras by the hair. Her wail tore something apart inside of me as Lamia gripped her scalp savagely.

Her raw power wasn't natural. The slayer turned vampire was a monster of monumental proportions. With her face twisted in savage delight, she looked almost like Az when his demon began coming out. Her tattoos writhed on her skin like live snakes.

Elis held his fire, but I could damn near smell the sweat gathering on his forehead. Firing with each of us so close would be fatal if he hit me or Seras on accident.

Bellowing in both parts fear and blind fury, I flew at Lamia. Her reflection shimmered in the blade's surface in brief moment as I brought it down on her wrist.

Silver-steel cleaved through flesh and bone, severing the hand gripping Seras by the head. The scream that followed felt like music to my ears.

Or, rather it would have, it not for the sharp burst of pain spreading from my abdomen. I drew in a sharp gasp as I toppled to the snow. Shock rippled through me as the vampiress screamed in the background…but my eyes were fixated on the handle of the dagger sticking out from between my ribs.

A wheeze blew through my lips at another attempted breath. White hot pain spread like a wildfire, dropping me on my back. Heat as intense as my own flames spread from the point like battery acid eating away at metal.

Something fluttered against the back of my skull…a memory? No, it wasn't. Or, at least, it couldn't have been mine. I shied away from it, forcing myself to stay in the present. Crawling backwards on my hands, I sucked in a breath through my teeth as the movement jarred the blade.

"Yea, I hope that hurts!" Lamia cackled, backing further into Theta's perimeter while clutching the bloodied stump of her hand. Already, shadows had begun to gather to heal the damage. "But I'm done playing games." Crimson eyes traveled to the turret tower, where a series of lights began flickering on. The automated gun came to life, mechanisms turning with a gentle whir before it whipped its triple-barrels down on us.

I had no breath left to shout as the barrels began revving up. Helplessly, I locked eyes with Alucard still kneeling in the snow.

I'd opened my mouth, trying to convey…something. But if it had even been possible to speak in my condition, the vision hit me hard and fast, stripping reality from me in an instant.

Gunfire ripped through the air as I fell backwards into a painless oblivion.

 **AN:**

 **Alright, so I'm going to be level with ya'll...life has been a little bit nuts. Been planning to move to a different apartment and finding a new job, so busy doesn't even begin to cover it. And then, of course, I caught a nasty bit of flu that really knocked me through a loop. This is really the first weekend in a long time that I've had time to write.**

 **Chapter is long, I admit, but I felt like I owed all of you as much for ghosting. So, feel free to drop me a review and let me know (even if it's just to threaten me for leaving you all in suspense for so long).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42: Tainted Veins_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, buy any OCs are mine.**

Flashes of color popped behind my eyelids in rapid succession, nearly overwhelming me with the sensory overload. It felt as if someone had reached into my head with a whisk and scrambled my brain.

Focusing on a single part of the visions cascading into my unwilling head proved futile. The pictures fluttered like the shutter of a camera or a rapidly blinking eye with seemingly no sign of slowing down.

I had no sense of my body here, so getting nauseous wasn't a factor. In fact, it felt almost akin to being buried in sand with only my head sticking out. Not a bad analogy until you added the imagery of said head swelling like a balloon overstuffed with air. I worried if the visions continued, it would explode entirely.

Just when my worries really began to manifest, the non-stop flickering began to slow. Like a wheel slowing to a crawl, the vision displaying over my thoughts began to grow clearer.

 _Thump…thump…thump._

 _My eyelids slowly slid open at the muffled sound, my body awakening from its slumber. For a moment, disorientation gripped me before I began to take notice of the frequency of the familiar sound._

 _Thump…thump…thump._

 _This time, the sound was accompanied by an audible sniff. A new scent wafted to my nostrils…salty. Disturbed by the interruption of my nap, my hands reached up and slid off a panel._

 _My mind stumbled for a moment in shock as I rose from what clearly could only be a coffin, but my body continued its predatory pursuit of the annoying noise. Oddly, there seemed to be a disconnect between my body and my mind._

 _One thing was certain, when my hands gripped the handle of a heavily fortified door, I realized just where I was. Even without looking at the ancient bricks, unblemished by fire and significantly less dated, I would know the manor's basement better than most._

 _A lightweight feeling settled over my bones as my body melded with the shadows, darting around quicker than I could blink. The muted thumping seemed to be coming from outside the manor, and the brief flash of frustration that emerged at the thought left me reeling._

 _The maid busied herself with beating out a rug on the front steps, her round face red with exertion as she tried to relieve the fabric of dust. My nostrils flared at the intrusion of the musty particles as I seemed to reform from the shadow of the doorway._

 _Her name came to mind, but the one controlling my motions made the mental equivalent of an eye roll at it. Patricia. A worrysome woman who prided herself in her hard work and discretion. In fact, she preferred to pretend there wasn't a crazed vampire living in the basement._

 _All of this came without thinking, and I wondered how I knew such a thing._

 _Without preamble, I strolled past her into the piercing summer sun. It was a rare cloudless day…apparently a terrible setup judging how my mood quickly deteriorated in the merciless rays. While it wasn't painful, my keener eyes strained against it._

 _Patricia balked at the sight of me, her beady eyes growing wide as she crossed herself. I barely gave her a second glance, focusing on the steady thumping noise and the faint scent of salt._

 _Finally, I found the source. Sitting with her back against the wall and knees drawn to her chest, was a little girl. Sunlight played in her flaxen locks as her shoulders rose and fell unsteadily. It appeared as if she were trying to be quiet, only a few sharp intakes of breath escaping. A dark spot stained her sky blue skirt and her knuckles clutched the grass so hard, they'd turned white._

 _At her side, a pair of wire-framed glasses sat forgotten in the grass._

 _Before I could consciously think about comforting her, I knelt down at her side. Picking up the glasses as if they were a treasured artifact, I finally felt myself speak. "My, what a racket you make, my Master."_

 _If my face could have screwed up, it would have. Was I sick? Cause I certainly didn't have a voice that low. Come to think of it, I felt much too tall as well. In fact, that voice sounded like…like…_

 _The girl stiffened, and turned her face away, using a handkerchief to hastily wipe away the tears. "I didn't call for you. Now leave."_

 _Instead of leaving, I remained crouched before her, holding her glasses out for her._

 _When I didn't immediately leave, she turned to glare at me._

 _A mental equivalent of a jaw drop nearly had me scrambling to decide what I was seeing here. Though much younger in her visage, this little girl could be no other than Integra Hellsing. That fierce determination set in a pair of fiery azure eyes was unmistakable. I marveled at her, so very alive, glaring at me as if I'd just set her drapes on fire. Being on the other end of that glare was never a good thing._

 _She snatched the glasses from my hands and shoved them on her face, folding her hands over her chest. "Didn't you hear me? You may go."_

 _As if with reluctance, I straightened from my crouch. I mentally screamed at my lack of control over my body, wishing to know what had upset her so much. It seemed the phantom at the back of my head was curious as well. "As you wish, Master." I bowed and turned on my heel, taking slow, deliberate steps._

 _The phantom snickered as my ears picked up quick footfalls on the grass pursuing me. Before I had time to react, Integra crashed into me, clutching onto my legs like a lifeline. When my gaze traveled down to her, I finally caught a glimpse of my body._

 _Or rather,_ Alucard's _body._

 _I recoiled in shock, tugging against the invisible force that seemed to hold me down in the vision. What was I seeing? This wasn't my memory. It…it was…_

"We're losing her!"

I managed to thrash free from the spindly tendrils pulling me into the blackness, regaining control of myself. Drawing in a breath to scream proved incredibly stupid as intense pain coiled in my ribs. Only a wet, choked sound escaped my lips as I chanced opening my eyes.

"Walter _will_ be here. He has to be." Elis came into view above me, liquid hazel eyes nearly gold in the moonlight filtering through the trees. "Stay with me!"

I tried to nod, but everything hurt. It felt as if someone had poured bleach in my veins. _What's happening to me?_

In the background, I could hear Seras pleading with someone. I raised my head to look, seeing a slumped figure in the snow. A stone lodged itself in my parched throat, and I held a hand out. "Damien." I rasped hoarsely.

"He's going to be fine." Elis pushed me back. "It's you we're worried about."

A woman I didn't recognize trotted up to us. Black hair had been cropped to her chin as if hacked off in a fit of fury. Her clothes looked much too large for her tiny frame. Curious dark eyes gazed down at me in silent contemplation, as if trying to solve a complicated puzzle. "Something smells wrong. She is very sick."

"I know that!" Elis snapped in annoyance, his hand clenching mine a little tighter. "It's _why_ she's sick that I can't seem to figure out." He raised his head and craned his neck to look around the willowy woman. "Seras, where is he?"

I could have sworn I saw dark blood staining her white gloves when she shook her head. "I'm…not sure. He chased Lamia but she…she's gone inside the bunker."

"What? That place is impenetrable. The Elder said so himself." A deep v appeared between the pilot's dark eyebrows.

Elis and Seras continued to bicker, but I wasn't listening anymore. Lamia had escaped. If Mitica didn't already know our secret, he would soon. I let my head fall back, and I drew in another painful breath. It was becoming increasingly difficult to even take the smallest sip of air.

The muted whir of helicopter blades reached my ears, and the invisible binds began tightening again. A new sharp, stab of pain in my head near blinded me, and I cried out regardless of the knife still embedded in my lung.

"Ryder…Ryder!" Elis shook me, but it did no good. My back arched off the ground as the shuttering images began again, mercilessly pounding my brain into mush. "Seras, get Alucard here, _now_!"

 _Flash._

 _The shutters slowed, spitting me out like a beast tired of playing with its food. I sat up, eyeing the shining armor covering my too-long frame. A stone dropped into my chest at the sight, remembering prying off that very chestpiece 13 years ago. In my right hand, I gripped a draconic claymore. The rubies of its eyes glittered as I swung to block a blow coming my way._

 _Bodies littered the churned up earth, and the sky wept. The phantom at the back of my head snarled in indignation at the blood washing away in the torrential shower._

 _With a whirl, I jumped and clashed swords with the soldier. Rain mingled with the sweat dripping from my brow as I parried his attacks. The man grit blackened teeth as he tried to penetrate the thick armor._

 _To no avail. When the opening presented itself, I surged forward and buried the blade in his chest. He stood shock-still, blood bubbling to his lips before he toppled backwards off the end of the sword._

 _I glanced back at where my horse had fallen, delighted that the great black beast had already gotten to his feet. It snorted and puffed, its massive frame tense and ready for more._

 _More soldiers fell to my blade, and a near-crazed laugh bubbled to my lips. The little ghost sharing my head would have clapped excitedly if it had hands._

 _Blood…so much of it. A sensation of extreme discomfort slid down my spine as Dracula cut down his enemies. Well…as_ we _cut down his enemies. I felt everything…smelled everything…_

 _It damn near felt real, even if it wasn't. But I found myself stewing over the darker theme of this vision. I couldn't shake the feeling of sinking further into the sand weighing my limbs down, but I was too exhausted to fight it._

 _Maybe it was too late to fight._

Electricity zipped across my skin, jolting me back into a shaky reality. I coughed, twisting my nose at the coppery taste of blood on my tongue. What had Lamia done to me? What was this?

Another cough tore through me, and I groaned as blood began trickling slowly from my nose down my chin.

I'd been laid out on a bed. How much time had passed, I wasn't certain. Sucking in a ragged breath, I ignored the pain and tried to focus on the blurry shapes passing in front of me. "Alucard…Damien…where…?"

Someone squeezed my hand, and I sluggishly moved my head to find Elis kneeling beside me. "Elliot, she's back."

The slightly weathered face of Dr. Elliot Howard appeared in my vision, and he shined a light in my eyes. "Lucid…for now. It's a bloody miracle she's still with us."

"Is there anything you can do?" Desiree's voice reached me from somewhere to my right, and I turned to look at her. Tears streaked her face as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

The doc shook his head, wrinkles deep with the stress of the situation. "We have to let it run its course. A transfusion will only slow it down, and it isn't a fix-all. If she'd been brought here sooner…" He shook his head.

Something about his tone bothered me, and I turned back to Elis for clarification. I felt a warm sensation of liquid running from my ear, and I didn't have to guess long before blood dripped onto the bed, staining the dirtied fabric. The pilot's jaw tightened and he wrapped his hands around mine. "It doesn't matter. You're made of tougher stuff.

 _He doesn't want to tell me._ I laid my head back with a huff.

The door opened wildly, banging against its hinges and startling everyone in the room. Desiree drew close to my side as Alucard breezed into the room. It could have been the mind-twisting hallucinations, but he looked as he did the night of our duel. The riotous twists of his hair writhed like a mass of serpents, and sunset eyes widened upon settling on me.

Something inside me recoiled at his appearance, and I shook off Elis's hand. The invisible sand tipped forward and began burying me again, holding down my limbs. For a split second, I was back there…swinging Assurance like a woman possessed to keep him back. A broken scream tore out of me and I thrashed against the hands trying to hold me down.

 _Swallowed up again…swept along with the current._

 _This time, unlike the others, I peeled my eyes open to a world of pain. My back stung harshly, and a sizable pool of blood had collected around my knees. With stark clarity, I realized I…or at least Alucard…was naked._

 _I yanked at my hands, finding them chained to the wall. Blazing azure runes flared up at my struggle._

 _A sinister voice sent involuntary shivers down my spine. "There's no point, vampire."_

 _The voice roused the phantom from its rest, and it coiled up like an angry snake. A long drawn out hiss spat through my clenched teeth, and I bunched my muscles in preparation for more pain._

 _More pain…no._

 _As quick as a striking snake, the whip made contact with my back. I clenched my teeth in order to not give my jailor the satisfaction of my pain. The chains rattled as I shook with quiet rage and despair._

 _"You will obey." The voice spoke confidently…so self-assured._

 _I ended up regretting the snarl that left me, because he sent the whip sailing against my raw back. Bowing under the pain, I bit my tongue…drawing blood. Internally, I shuddered at the sharpness of my teeth._

 _Edges were beginning to blur as we were hit over and over. I couldn't remember why I was here…or even who I was. All I wanted was for the pain to stop._

 _A laugh burst out of me, followed quickly by a broken sob. In my mind's eye, I watched a golden-haired woman looking up at me with soft eyes, her smile shy and uncertain._

 _Mina. Mina. Mina. The phantom chanted on repeat, as if the name itself would be a lifeline. He was wondering about her…lamenting that he would never set eyes on her again._

 _"She's abandoned us. Betrayed me." I spat, baring my teeth in rage._

 _"She was never yours, Count." The man's voice purred, and suddenly a hand grasped my chin, yanking my head up to look at him._

 _While the phantom in my head rattled its restraints in blind fury, I shrunk away. Abraham Van Hellsing. No…no it couldn't be._

 _Hard as flint blue eyes narrowed as he sneered at me. "Obey."_

 _Betrayal ripped through me like a tidal wave, and I would have gagged at the realization of what Abraham had done. I suspected plenty, but torture…no, never._

 _I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he'd get bored and leave me alone again. But today, I wouldn't be so lucky. He'd brought his alchemy supplies. Things were about to get worse._

 _My chest rose and fell in panic. Energy cracked in the air, volatile and powerful. The being sharing my head held his breath._

 _Fingers wrapped around my chained hands and released the restraints. I fell to the ground like a discarded sack of potatoes. "You are a child set in his ways. You will never learn. Destined to be conquered by humanity. A dog."_

 _I didn't have the energy to fight him when he slipped the gloves on my hands and began a haunting chant. The runes on the gloves flared brightly, and a burning sensation traveled up my arms. Eventually, it felt as if my entire body had been set aflame. A roar burst from my chest and I dug my hands into the stone floor, leaving small trenches in my wake._

 _It seemed an eternity before the pain ceased, and I was left gasping in the fire's wake. Invisible weights seemed to hold me down, keeping my nose to the floor._

 _"God willing, the restraints will hold. Who do you serve, Count?"_

 _The words tumbled out before I could seem to stop them. "Only you, my Master."_

 _I jerked, and the pain vanished. Abraham's evil sneer dissolved into the darkness. Like clockwork, the visions flipped by again. But they seemed distorted this time…wrong._

 _"No! Don't go there."_

 _The images flickered by, undeterred by the deep, accented voice calling to me._

 _"It will swallow you, Elizabeth."_

 _Invisible hands attempted to yank me into another vision, and I did not have the power to stop them._

 _Screams echoed around me…the cloying scent of death and destruction clung to the air. The symphony of chaos was unmistakable._

 _I breathed in, relishing the scent of fear with a self-indulgent grin. Being the cause of such destruction was near intoxicating. My tongue darted over my lips to lap up the blood that had escaped. The sweetness lit up my tastebuds, drawing foreign memories into my being. Power…and nothing else._

 _A startled shriek brought me out of my daze, and my attention narrowed on a woman attempting to escape with a child in tow._

 _Thirst…oh terrible thirst. I swallowed, but the action did nothing to relieve the cracked dryness in my throat. Next to nothing could slake the terrible hunger._

 _My hands curled at my sides as I sniffed the air. Their hearts thrummed like trapped hummingbirds, pulsing wet and hot._

 _Must have…taste…_

 _"Don't do it."_

 _The voice had grown urgent, pleading._

 _Ignoring him, I bunched my muscles and blurred towards the woman and child, dazing them with my speed._

 _Her dark eyes widened in surprise and she pushed the boy behind her. Up close, I could barely contain my urges. I could see myself in the reflection of her eyes…white teeth and pale skin stained with blood._

 _This isn't me…but…I want it._

 _"Come back."_

 _I froze, still drawing in the scent of blood in the air. The sand ceased its constant trickle. I didn't feel…quite as heavy._

 _The vision faded, but the screams followed. Terror clawed its way out of my chest as I hung suspended in the void of blackness. "Don't leave me here alone." I pleaded with the voice…the phantom waiting patiently in the back of my head._

 _"Never."_

"I can't believe it, she's breathing…"

"Ryder? Ryder!"

"I'll be damned…"

I drew in a breath, drawing air down my scorched throat, and immediately coughed. The dry, hacking sound brought up a mouthful of blood. Something inside me recoiled faster than I thought possible, and I gagged. Vaguely, I registered someone pulled my hair from my face as I leaned over the bed and vomited. Choking on the odd taste, I peeled back my reluctant eyelids. My nose twisted involuntarily at the brackish ick that now decorated the floor.

"Fuck me." I rasped, my voice sounding off somehow.

"Take it slow." Dr. Howard's hands worried over me as I straightened and leaned back against my pillow. I froze at the heavy bloodstains on the fabric, my eyes wandering down to the sheets balled up near my feet. _Is all of that…mine?_

I frowned at the tenseness in the room, and the slight shake of Elliot's hands as he shined a light in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

Elis and Desiree seemed content to stay on the other side of the room, their stance tight as if they expected a fight. My attention darted to the sharp splash of dried blood on Elis's flak jacket. For a moment, I was distracted by the contrast in colors…seemingly brighter than I was used to. The distrust on their faces disturbed me.

"Do you remember my name?" Dr. Howard asked, slipping so quickly into professional protocol.

"Elliot Howard. Where is Alucard?" Sitting up further, I noted the lack of pain when I drew in a breath.

Elliot seemed to ignore my concern. "Do you remember what happened?"

I huffed in annoyance. "I took a knife in the side and tripped balls for…how long was I out?"

The doctor's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You hallucinated?"

" _Something_ happened. I don't know what to call it. Now can I have some of _my_ questions answered?" A scowl threatened as I began to lose my patience with the man. Last I remembered, he'd been kneeling in the snow, shivering from the effects of the alchemical artifact. And I was now certain I'd seen Damien's shape lying at Seras's feet.

I needed to know they were safe. Hell, I needed to know why I saw what I saw. Was it real?

"Oh for God's sake, Howard. Give her a mirror!" Desiree came out of her chilly stance and glared at the doctor. She gnawed on her lip, a sure sign of her worry.

A mirror? Did I take a hit to the face too? I picked up the little hand mirror with a frown and held it up. At first glance, it didn't appear as if anything was wrong apart form the smears of blood decorating my face. Then, I looked closer. Now, I'd always been fair-skinned, much to my displeasure in the summer months. But, I almost seemed ghostly pale now. I would have been able to blame it on the blood loss if weren't for the eyes.

It had to be some silly trick they were playing on me. I blinked several times, as if the action would dispel the violent purple color swirling around my pupil.

What happened next could have only been described as a total sensory overload. My hand closed on the handle of the mirror, crushing it as I sprang to the corner of the room. Everyone started talking at once, and their voices were too loud.

I coiled up against the wall, curling my hands in my hair.

"Be careful!" Elis barked at Elliot, who tried to approach me. The pilot's hand twitched on the grip of his sidearm.

Desiree's blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Ryder…it's ok. You're ok."

"What happened to me?" I demanded, freezing the doctor in his attempts to soothe me. My emotions bounced all over the place, and it was difficult to focus on just one. My teeth worried my lower lip and I flinched as I broke the skin. Icy talons grabbed my heart and refused to let go when I grazed my thumb over a too-sharp canine tooth.

The tennis-balling emotions centered on fear, and I backed away further…wishing the ground would open up and swallow me. "No…nononono…"

"I'm getting Walter…" Desiree backed up and vanished out the open door.

Overhead, the lights flickered in time to my frantic breaths. A nightmare…this had to be a nightmare. Or perhaps it was hell…I'd died from the blood loss. Sparks gathered on my skin…hummed in my veins. I felt like a live generator.

"Move away from her, Dr. Howard."

I went still at Walter's even-keeled voice, yet a smaller part of me wanted to draw back and bare my teeth. The familiar sensation of spider legs was still there, but my time getting used to my slayer instincts didn't seem to matter at the moment.

The former retainer knelt before me, a stark black shape against the neutral scene behind him. Or perhaps he fit in better than I thought with the horror-scene of a bed staring me in the face. Storm grey eyes swept over my face, and his frown only fueled my fear.

"I don't understand." Elliot shook his head in disbelief in the background, sticking close to Elis. "The others reacted the same way…but no one woke up."

"Vampire blood is poison to slayers…except when it isn't." Walter mused.

My mind worked everything that happened, trying to remember making an error. I hammered it into my recruits to keep their mouths closed during combat, but I couldn't for the life of me remember if I had made the same error.

With how my thoughts seem to jump from one to the other, it proved difficult to even think. Yet, it was impossible not to keep returning to Lamia's runed dagger. Alchemy, in the wrong hands, could be capable of terrible things. "Those were holy runes. They wouldn't have done anything to…"

I placed my hands flat on the floor and sucked in a long breath. Lamia had stabbed Alucard first. _Lamia had stabbed Alucard first._

A half-crazed laugh bubbled to my lips, causing Elis and Elliot to look at each other worriedly. Misery replaced my confusion, and I found myself wishing I _had_ bled out.

Tears threatened as my laugh dissolved into a choked sob. The desert that was my throat flared again, and I tried to swallow back the dryness.

"All may not be as it seems." The former retainer edged closer, ignoring the strange growl that escaped me, and clasped my hand in his. "Your heart still beats."

I reached up with my free hand, fumbling for my pulse. Sure enough, there it was. I gripped Walter's hand like a lifeline. "I'm scared." The thought hadn't meant to come out, but it did. "Where's Alucard?"

Only now did Walter's eyes stray from my own. It only lasted a moment, but it aroused my suspicions nonetheless. "Walter…" I prompted him when the silence stretched on longer than I liked.

"You screamed bloody murder last time he was in here. Varris had to drag him into the basement. He's holding him there." Elis explained, shooting a dirty look at Walter.

"It may be best to let him calm down first, Sir." Walter put forth the suggestion, but something about his tone sounded more like a plea.

 _I need him to help me figure out why it feels like someone put my brain in a blender and hit the "puree" option._ "And Damien?" I switched subjects for the moment, knowing full well that if I wanted to see Alucard, next to nothing would stop me. Though, it was odd that I couldn't remember Alucard coming into the room at all.

"He's had about as rough a night as you did, unfortunately." Dr. Howard took a seat in an open chair, rubbing his eyes. It struck me then how deep the dark circles underneath them looked. He bore exhaustion like a second skin. "Three bullet wounds, center mast. One ripped through his aortic valve."

The gasp whistled past my lips, and my stomach twisted.

"I repaired the valve, but he must have received a blow to his head when he fell. Until he wakes up, I can't be certain of the damage from the fall." He finished somberly.

"Those turrets never should have fired on us. Lamia somehow knew that. How?" I dug my fingernails into my palms, surprised when I split the skin. _Sharp nails…_ I didn't even have the energy anymore to be upset. Damien was possibly on his deathbed and Alucard had lost his damn mind…there were more important things to think about. _Work first…don't think about it._

"We tried to raise Theta on coms…they never answered." Elis slipped his gun out of its holster, setting it on the nightstand, and crossed the room to kneel beside Walter, apparently convinced I wasn't going to jump him.

I shook my head. It didn't make any sense. An impenetrable bunker suddenly stops taking calls and fires on friendlies? "Keep trying. They're bound to answer eventually. Maybe they went into lockdown."

Elis raised an eyebrow at that. "Would you ignore a call for help even in lockdown?"

He had me there. No, I'd never ever leave a slayer in need…and neither would Theta. I knew the slayers there. Hell, I'd trained some of my first recruits and sent them there. "We'll need to mobilize fast. If Mitica's wormed his way in, we've got bigger problems than…" I trailed off, snagging my tongue on a pointed tooth. _Breathe…this isn't the time to freak the fuck out._ "I really need to talk to Alucard."

"I don't think…" Walter was cut off abruptly as the bunker shook underneath our feet. "The dog certainly has his hands full."

"Varris is down there?"

"He and Seras had to drag him away after you freaked out. Thought Alucard would bring the whole building down with the way he carried on." Elis swallowed nervously and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

I tensed at the rage billowing up from the floorboards. "I'm going down there." Varris and Alucard were like gas and a lit match. They'd never gotten along and shoving them in an enclosed space with nowhere to go would be begging for disaster even with Seras playing mediator.

Convincing Howard to let me leave the room was a different matter. The years hadn't worn on his stubbornness. He wanted to run more tests before allowing me into the rest of the building. Mercifully, Elis stepped in and interrupted our argument. "I hate to say it, but Ryder's ace at calming him down. For the interest of keeping a roof over my head, I say let her go."

The aging doctor looked liable to argue further, but another shake of the floor made him think twice. "Go, but come directly back. I have no way of knowing if your state of being is stable."

His words gave voice to my current worries, but I brushed them aside for the moment. I couldn't say it to the others, but I certainly hoped this wasn't permanent. Dropping dead in the middle of a meeting would be better than this, if not horrifying for everyone else involved.

Olivia stood in front of the basement door, gnawing on her fingernails in clear stress. Her rapid breaths had me rushing to her side. Upon noticing me, she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Her huge belly had me maneuvering to the side awkwardly as I tried to ignore how loud her heartbeat sounded in my ear.

When she pulled back, her eyes grew wide as they traveled over my face. "Your eyes…"

"I know." I closed them abruptly and took a long breath. "What's going on in there?"

Olivia seemed shaken by my appearance, but otherwise didn't pull away. Her hands clasped mine as she fretted, eyes wet with tears. "Varris ordered me out. Asshole thinks I can't take care of myself." She squeezed my hands as if the action provided her some relief. "I'm glad you're alright."

 _Jury's still out on that._ I thought glumly. "I'm still here."

"Be careful in there. And bring my fiancé back before he does something stupid."

"Yes, ma'am." At least that much I could promise.

While I didn't exactly expect the bunker to be in good shape, I certainly wasn't expecting this. All the exercise equipment had been strewn throughout the room as if a giant baby had thrown a temper tantrum in the middle of the sparring ring. Cracks spider-webbed up the concrete walls from large impact points.

Snarls snapped against the walls, nearly hurting my ears in their intensity. Varris towered over Alucard in his beastie form, drooling like a dog eyeing a chew toy. The blood matting his fur alarmed me. While I knew they'd never gotten along, I didn't expect Alucard to inflict serious bodily harm.

The Count himself had shed his shirt at some point. The poor piece of clothing lay in tatters, and his cravat had been flung haphazardly across the uneven bars. His toned chest rose and fell, and he bared his teeth at the werewolf. A sharp sting of pain drilled into my head as I took in his form. Uneasiness rose in my gut. I could vaguely remember screaming at someone to get away last night, but I couldn't quite nail down who it was.

Alucard himself looked like a raving animal. The addition of his facial hair and shirtless form only added to the wild look.

I'd been so distracted by him, that I didn't notice the draculina watching intently from afar, ready to leap in if necessary. Ruby eyes darted to me at the sound of the door slamming shut and widened. "Oh my God…"

The tension in the room broke at Seras's voice. Varris looked up first, silver eyes comically growing to the size of dinner plates. His nose twitched and he backed off from the Count.

Alucard had stiffened, turning slowly to regard me. I flinched at the emotion roiling in those sunset orbs, resisting the urge to drop my head like a child in trouble with a parent.

I tipped my chin up, trying to be brave and stamping out the sensation of panic. This was Alucard, so it didn't matter what he looked like…

It was still him in there.

"What am I?"

 **AN:**

 **No tricks, this is indeed an early chapter! Sat down to look for new furniture and ended up getting distracted. Meh, I can't complain. Gotta grab inspiration before the fickle creature darts off again.**

 **Got some more moving to do this weekend. I'm hoping the weather cooperates with me, but I realize that may be asking too much. I swear mother nature can smell fear.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far. I hope to deliver. Let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Chapter 43: Instincts_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

 _"What am I?"_

One could cut the silence in the room with a knife. My heart skipped an uneasy beat at the way he was staring at me.

He slipped into my head without resistance, and I flinched at the sudden jolt of his intrusion. _"Elizabeth."_

I winced at the disbelief in his mental tone. _Yea…it's me._

Seras chanced a step towards me, and I had to clamp down on the urge to bare my teeth like an animal at her. It was like someone had reached inside me and replaced my slayer instincts with something else. "You…your eyes are like…like a ghoul's."

A shudder passed through me at the comparison, and I hoped to God that wasn't the case. "Yea…I noticed."

The draculina flinched at my tone and hurriedly backpedaled. "You look like you though! Not a rotten pumpkin."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I deflated, trying not to be hard on her. But the visual of my body slowly rotting over the next few days made me sick to my stomach. She hadn't got an eyeful of my teeth yet, and for the moment, I wanted to keep it to myself.

Seras's shoulders dropped when her attempt at levity crashed and burned. "You're here. That's all that matters to me."

Varris's nose curled as if he smelled something bad, and his tail swished in agitation. He shrank down too fast for me to avert my eyes in time, and I got an unintended eyeful of him. "Gah, warn me next time!"

He had the decency to look chagrined, but made no moves to cover himself. We'd seen it all and then some enough times that the wolf barely bothered with modesty anymore. "Christ, you stink."

"Wow, thanks." I took in a longer inhale, noting the wet-earthy scent that permeated the air. It wasn't wholly unpleasant, but the accompanying pinpricks set me on edge. Years spent in his presence had almost eliminated that response. Now, it seemed it was back in full-force.

Varris took a longer whiff. "Definitely you in there though. Hard to cover slayer stink."

I was about to make a snarky remark when a sensation of trepitadion crept up my spine. My muscles locked up as a jolt of pain sliced into my head. "Son of a bitch!" The familiar pain sent me to my knees. _Not again._

A pair of hands descended on my shoulders before the images could start flipping through my head again, anchoring me back in the present. I gasped in relief as the pain began to ebb away.

"Leave us." Alucard bellowed, hands tightening on my shoulders.

Once my mind registered who was touching me, an involuntary sensation of caution gripped me. My teeth slammed together and an odd rumble ripped up through my vocal cords. A conscious thought to just "get away" passed through my brain just a split second before my muscles bunched and I leapt away from the hands attempting to hold me down.

I landed on all fours several feet away, trying to fight the need to bare my teeth at my attacker before reality crashed back in again. _What am I doing?_

 _"Be calm."_ Alucard commanded through the renewed link between us, sunset eyes flaring dangerously.

 _I…don't know if I can._ I clutched my head again as additional sounds bombarded me. Creaking footsteps, laughter, numerous voices talking at once, and a series of wet thuds that had my mouth flooding with saliva. "Help." I pleaded weakly, fumbling for a sense of reality again.

When next he approached, I stifled the growl that threatened, fisting my bloodied shirt in my hands and forcing myself to stand up instead of crouching like a wild animal. Hell, I felt worse than that…a roiling chaotic force of nature liable to burst at any second. Even the lights flickered at my feeble attempt to contain the electricity sparking along my skin.

Alucard moved quickly, crossing the distance between us to tower over me. He repeated his demand, and the odd urge to bow my head came over me again. I fought it back with some effort. "Calm? _Calm?_ How the fuck am I supposed to be calm?" I suddenly gushed, surprised at the abrupt fury boiling within me. My hands curled into fists as I snagged my tongue on a sharp tooth again. "What did she _do_ to me?!"

A spark leapt off my skin and snapped at the small space between us, giving voice to the tension hanging in the air.

For his part, Alucard looked truly stunned. His crimson gaze roved over my face, as if he were looking at a stranger.

"I'm supposed to be…this isn't…" I shook my head, feeling the panic creeping up on me again. "Why am I like this?"

Alucard's annoying habit of not immediately answering me grated on my nerves harder than normal. Instead, I felt his mind ghost over mine, searching for something. I hissed at the lack of resistance at his intrusion that had existed before. His hand reached up to cup my chin when I averted my eyes. I felt like a bacterium under a microscope…observed by a mildly interested scientist.

"I haven't the faintest idea, my dear." He finally spoke, his bass-toned voice strangely relaxing my frayed nerves. "A ghoul would have followed a command without question."

I could have cried from relief.

"But, you are not a fledgling either." His hand seemed a burn a trail down my neck, lingering over my pulse point.

"Oh, well that clears things right up." I replied sardonically, unable to hide the venom in my tone. It wasn't fair to place the blame on him. Guilt overrode my frustration, and I placed my palm flat against his bare chest. "I'm sorry." _I was worried about you and Damien…I wish I'd seen that blade sooner._

"Her aim leaves much to be desired." Gently, he placed a hand atop mine and moved it over a healing pink mark.

I traced the line with a shaking hand. Lamia may have missed, but she was pretty damn close. Suddenly, the idea of ripping her apart with my bare hands seemed preferable to my original idea of dismantling her bit by bit with Assurance. And judging by Seras's near feral reaction to the vampiress, I didn't think her desires were far off either.

That was another thing. My emotional range seemed to have expanded…and moved much too fast to keep up with. Even in a short span of time, I tennis-balled between calm and utterly furious. At this rate, I'd get the mental equivalent of whiplash…and probably burn the bunker down in a fit.

 _"It will improve with discipline."_

Now _that_ would take some getting used to. Seemed like every thought was open to him now. And judging by the background buzz of his own thoughts running a mile a minute, I'd say the same thing applied to me. Though, focusing on one particular thought was like trying to catch a fish before it darted further into the water.

This, of course, led me to my next question. _Alucard…what I saw back there…_

The Count's shoulders tensed, and his crimson irises hardened. _"They were only memories…nothing else."_

His defensiveness wasn't very convincing, but as soon as I decided to pursue it, a snarl ripped through his teeth.

A rumble issued through my own against my will, and I took a step back. "We're not going to at least talk about this?"

"No!" His tone suggested finality, but despite his imposing form, I wasn't finished yet.

"I came down here for answers, not more goddamn questions!" I snapped. "What are you afraid of? Or are you just being a coward?"

Before the word even left my lips, I knew I'd pushed him too far. His sunset eyes darkened to a deadly ruby a split second before he lunged.

I saw the attack coming and ducked underneath his legs, fighting some foreign instinct to show my teeth in defense. Rolling, I righted myself and put distance between us once more. My stomach rolled at the visual, and a flash of pain seized me. For a split second, I saw myself across a field…drenched from the pouring rain with scythe held aloft like some harbinger of death.

Reality rushed back in when the Count came at me again, shadows dancing in his hair. I blocked a swipe and threw a punch at his midsection. A wince escaped me when the impact felt like punching a granite block.

He whirled under my attempted kick and threw me to the ground. This time, as he advanced, I bared my teeth and spat white-hot flames at his feet. Something primal had taken over, and I didn't want to fight it.

The pain lanced at my head again, sending me off kilter as I attempted to pounce on him. My new teeth throbbed with the intense urge to bite.

I knew I was getting sloppy, but the film of anger overtook everything. He sidestepped my attempt as easily as if I were some wide-eyed recruit and snatched me by the back of my shirt. Thrashing, I aimed a kick at his shin and dug my nails into his wrist. Blood welled, seemingly spurring on the monster that had grabbed hold of the reins and refused to let go.

My shirt ripped, and I pulled myself from his grasp, whirling to grab the arm that slighted me. Using the momentum, I hurled myself onto his back and held tight. The shadows of his hair lashed at me, and I hissed in defiance. His answering snarl shook the foundations of the bunker.

Ripples of pain continued bombarding my battered mind, drawing me in and out of reality. Without seemingly thinking about it, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

The second the blood hit my tongue, the high faded. Like being dropped from an incredible height I drew back and let go. Dropping to the ground, I rolled onto my stomach and began spitting out the blood, fighting the insane part of me that wanted to swallow it.

My back prickled, and I had the sense to try and crawl away much too late. Alucard's weight slammed down on top of me, pinning me to the concrete sparring ring. The rough surface scoured my cheek.

Only our breathing filled the silence that followed. The monster seemed to realize it had been beaten, yet a growl still escaped me in defiance.

Sharp pinpricks grazed the back of my neck, and I stiffened at the guttural growl that followed. I didn't need to see the riotous swirls of Alucard's thoughts to know it was a warning to stay still. A shiver passed down my spine when he increased the pressure, very nearly breaking the skin.

Something akin to a purr escaped Alucard when I finally accepted defeat, and he replaced his teeth with his tongue…laving gently over the indents his teeth had no doubt made. _What the fuck was that?_

"I'm going down there."

"Absolutely not! Weren't you listening? I'm not getting in the middle of a fight."

"Bloody hell, get out of my way!"

The doors crashed open, and I found myself looking a very surprised Seras straight in the eyes. "Oh!" A pink tinge colored her cheeks and she stepped back. "Sorry! Didn't know I was um, interrupting." She darted back up the stairs before I could say anything.

It was then that I took in the state of my dress. During the scuffle, I'd rent my shirt down the back. My pants weren't in much better shape, with both legs torn at the knees and hanging on by threads.

A heavy breath escaped me as he kept up his strange attentions. "I'm sorry. I…don't know what that was."

He hummed and blew on my moistened skin, making me squirm at the sensation. "Back so soon? I was beginning to enjoy your new instincts."

At this point, I was sure I had to be red as a tomato. It seemed like my normal reactions to Alucard's touches had been amped up as well. A chuckle rumbled up from his chest, and I knew he'd been listening to my train of thought. _Not a word, Count! I'm still pissed at you. Stop trying to distract me._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it."_ He simpered back, flipping me over on my back to face him.

I gently pried my wrists out of his grasp and reached up to caress his face. His molten eyes closed at the attention. The strange purring re-emerged as I dug my nails into his scalp.

My mind wandered back to the visions, but if he seemed peterbed by my thoughts, he didn't show it. I didn't have the slightest clue how to sort through all the new information in my head. Not to mention this new monster in my head that tended towards less diplomatic solutions to problems.

I'd been reluctant to return upstairs after Alucard let me up off the floor…afraid to snap again or scare off my recruits. The only thing I drew courage from was the fact that the Count never strayed far.

Desiree found me first, foregoing her usual tendency to sneer at Alucard. "We got a problem."

"What else is new?" I replied dryly.

" _Bigger_ problem." She emphasized, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Mitica's hacked Theta's defenses almost entirely. Turrets fire at a longer radius now. We're risking exposure the longer we let that leech hang on to that bunker. Someone's going to get caught in the crosshairs, and then we'll have law enforcement to deal with."

"Dammit, I was worried about that. But how do we dig him out?" I fought to hang on to a shred of control as my fury spiked again.

"If we come at the bunker from the sides, we'll be pulverized." Desiree chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Can't fly in from above either." Theta's turrets were built with anti-aircraft missiles. Getting in close would mean certain death. "And digging underneath would take too much time."

"So, our only solution is to take out those turrets first?" She didn't seem too happy about the idea.

"I never said it would be easy."

"Try impossible, Liz." The blonde slayer threw her arms up in exasperation. "Their technology outstrips ours by leaps and bounds. Not to mention what that son of a bitch might have waiting for us inside. Who's to say anyone's left inside to save?"

"We just let them die, then?" I gaped in shock at even the suggestion.

Desiree pursed her lips and shook her head. "I didn't say that. Of course, I want to save as many people as possible. But, we know Mitica's slimy, and he hates slayers. It's not that far of a stretch to assume he'd kill everyone in there."

No, it certainly wasn't. Yet, we couldn't afford to give Mitica more time. "Maybe a slayer can't get close, but a vampire could."

Alucard smirked at Desiree as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Send the vampires to disable the turrets, then lead a ground team to evacuate survivors…it could work."

"It's all we've got. But, do we have the numbers?"

"Numbers aren't everything. You said it yourself." She shrugged at the notion.

"Maybe not, but we need to cover our bases. I have an entire bunker full of recruits here who aren't nearly ready for combat. It's an awfully big target for a homicidal vampire." I cast my gaze out the nearest window, squinting into the morning sun. Varris's imposing form stood on the lawn, instructing the crowd of recruits.

Desiree's gaze followed mine. "Then we make them ready."

"And if they aren't?

"Then they will die." Alucard stepped between us, sunset eyes uncharacteristically pensive as he eyed the young recruits.

For once, my closest friend and the Count seemed to agree on something. "That's the way it's always been. When it comes right down to it, the Proving only prolongs reality for them."

"I know." Perhaps it had been because of my own unfortunate upbringing, but I wanted their lives to be…different. Alucard had called it coddling, and I couldn't necessarily disagree. There had been successes in the past. Troy and Tiera…the Gunnison twins…they were my first recruits. Now, as five-star slayers, next to nothing threatened them.

And there had been monumental failures as well. I remembered every single one of my recruits. And every time I got a bouquet of flowers on my desk, I'd mourn for them. I'd attend their funerals…and pretend that I didn't see the accusing looks thrown my way. Because when it came right down to it, the failures were just as much my responsibility as the successes.

This war wasn't theirs to fight…but they would fight it anyway. Mitica would be their Proving.

"No time to waste, then. Help me run the senior group through exercises."

Desiree quirked an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you're…"

"I'm _fine_." I snapped back, turning to climb the stairs. Whatever was wrong with me, I wasn't going to let it stand in the way of training.

As I began throwing on my training gear, my new sensitive ears picked up the whispered conversation below.

"Is she…ok?" Desiree's voice held a nervous edge that was uncharacteristic of her.

"In the span of several hours, my former master has lost a key part of her humanity. 'Ok' would be a rather poor way to describe her state."

I tensed at the sorrow in his tone and looked down at my hands. Did he see me as less now that I'd become…something other than human?

 _"How silly. You think me so superficial?"_

Even without seeing his face, I knew I'd offended him. _No, but you sound sad._

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but can you look out for her?" Desiree's request scattered his thoughts momentarily.

"Pardon?" I could almost hear his eyebrows raising at that.

The muffled sound of Desiree's teeth grinding together reached my surprised ears. "I'm _trusting_ you to keep Ryder grounded."

"Oh, I plan to. She is, after all, _my_ Countess." He purred back, clearly enjoying making my friend so flustered.

 _Countess? Oh, hell no._ I fumed in place at the title, debating if I could go down there and blow his head off without staining the carpets. And at the same time, the part of me I seemed unable to control purred at the new title.

"Ugh, creepy. Just keep the freaky stuff private and I _might_ be able to stand watching you two make goo-goo eyes at each other." Desiree's boots faded into the background as she stomped off.

I threw on my clothes in a fit, unsure of how to feel about everything that had just happened. Where the hell did he get off calling me that?

Pulling the leather straps tight, I reached back for Assurance's soft grip. It grounded me from the craziness for only a few seconds…but it was enough. Plucking a pair of lightly used sunglasses off my nightstand, I headed back downstairs to face the recruits.

I figured out pretty quick that I'd taken walking in the sunlight for granted. While it wasn't painful per se, it left me with a blanket of fatigue I couldn't quite shake off.

"Ryder?"

Hope jogged up, blonde strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her shoulders were set tensely as she slowed to a stop several feet from me. "Is Damien ok?"

I relaxed a little, listening to her muted heartbeat. "He's tore up pretty bad, kid. But, he's tough. I know he'll make it."

"And…you? Are you ok?" Her fingers twined together while her cerulean eyes locked on my sunglasses.

Inhaling deeply, I blew out a breath. Her scent wafted into my nose…almost unbearably sweet. The thought alone made me sick to my stomach. "Yea." _No, but your safety is more important than this._

Hope's perceptiveness had always rivaled her mother's, and this time proved to be no exception as well. "Things are worse, aren't they?"

"More than you can imagine." I needed the recruits' full attention today. They deserved to know what they stood to face in the next few days.

The bunker gathered together in the sparring ring…a solidified unit waiting for me to speak. I met Dominic's eyes briefly across the ring and flinched at the cool distrust in his eyes.

Alucard stood at my back, a hand placed between my shoulder blades. Whether it was for support or restraint, I couldn't tell. But with all these heartbeats in one place, I'd really begun to question how long this self-control would last. More important, if my body really wanted the blood pulsing in their veins. As of yet, I hadn't had much of an appetite to even try eating food.

The nosferatu squinted in the bright light, frowning as if he missed his goggles. His appearance still threw me into a loop, sending my heart into a frenzied beat. The ruggedness added more of a wild side to his countenance.

Sensing the line of my thoughts, I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder and he chuckled. It had been easy to forget he heard everything now, completely unedited. I tried not to think of the way his facial hair scratched the skin on the back of my neck or the sound of his contented purr. Distractions, it seemed, were difficult to fight in my new state of being.

Elis and Desiree stood on opposite sides of me, leaning away from Alucard and eyeing him as if he'd lean over and bite at any second.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat the situation." I began, taking in the dozens of concerned faces staring up at me. "Our enemy is in our backyard, and none of you will have the luxury of easing yourselves into your new lives. Tradition demands a Proving, and you all are about to experience it first-hand. This time, however, you will all be fighting for significantly higher stakes. Your lives depend on your success this time. I will not be able to protect you."

Whispers began immediately, with recruits exchanging fearful looks with one another. They were right to be afraid. But fear could be motivating. "I still aim to make each and every one of you as prepared as can be. And I believe all of you have what it takes." I paused, gauging the reactions blooming on the recruits' faces. It amazed me the scope of emotion that existed there: horror, resignation, despair, determination. "I know in the past you would be assigned to teams to handle small tasks at first, but we do not have that luxury. Mitica _is_ coming. And he has created a target of every single one of us."

Murmurs broke out once more, and even the spectators who had trickled in the past few weeks looked worried. "Therefore, weapons training will continue this afternoon. If you have not yet made your selection, now is the time. Tomorrow will be our sparring contest. I will place each of you in teams according to your performance."

"You intend to have them fight? Are you insane?" Rewena, Tierno's mother, spoke up, her tone irate. "They aren't ready!"

"Then you are more than willing to pull him from my program." I re-adjusted my sunglasses over my nose, expecting as much from the parents.

Tierno stood up from Hope's side, eyes wide in alarm. "Mom, shut the hell up!"

"Tierno!" She gaped at her son in shock.

Nearby, Varris jolted as Olivia elbowed him harshly in the side. "I told you they were picking up your language!"

But the damage had already been done. Half my students were already arguing with nearby parents, using colorful language that only Damien and Varris could have taught them. I smacked my forehead and groaned audibly.

Desiree looked on in wry amusement, merely shrugging as Hope met her gaze and giggled. It was a far cry from the raging mother that had greeted me when I returned from the manor.

A particularly strong scent hit my nostrils, and I turned in the direction of the bunker, distracted yet again. The spritely woman leaning against the building looked familiar to me, but I couldn't recall where I'd seen her. Her scent, like Varris's, held deep earthy notes.

Catching my eye, the woman pushed off the wall and approached. Her thin shoulders were tensed underneath the stained, threadbare t-shirt she wore. The ragged pants hung around her hips loosely, and were torn in several places. Dark eyes shifted nervously between me and the vampire at my side. "You are the one they call Ryder?" Her voice matched her frame, airy like the sound the wind makes when breezing through a cracked-open window.

"Yes. Uh, do I know you?" I questioned the small woman, noting the strong scent and sense of power that surrounded her.

She shifted, and began picking at a piece of loose thread on the collar of her shirt. "I suppose you were pretty out of it. You saved my life."

I wracked my addled brain, trying to place her in any of my memories. Then, the scent clicked with me. "You're the werewolf."

"Edi." She amended boldly, before shrinking back into her shell. "We were trying to warn the slayers, but the tattooed one tricked us. She is strong."

"Warn them? Of what?"

"The alchemist. I've seen what horrors he brings with his magic. Your people thin out the rabid and stupid beasts, and I know trouble when I see it. I reasoned that we owed you much. Only now…" The werewolf, Edi, trailed off, biting her bottom lip in distress.

Her entire pack had been decimated in seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner."

Edi's raggedly cut black hair swished as she shook her head. "It was a trap. She would have killed them anyway…and me as well. I owe you for that." She squared her shoulders and looked up from her shoes. "I can fight. I _want_ to fight. Please, let me avenge them."

For such a tiny woman, her beast form had easily towered over Varris's frame. And, to my recollection, she had not made a move to attack us. Still, the woman looked no older than sixteen. A suspicion crept up as I studied her. "You were one of Az's experiments, weren't you?"

She froze at the name, anger flitting over her dark eyes briefly before dissolving into nervousness again. Still, she nodded to confirm my suspicions. "I was one of few that ran when we figured out how he controlled the others. We don't kill people."

That surprised me. As far as I knew, Az had never made such a blunder to allow any werewolves their free will. But, with the army he had amassed, I could imagine losing a lesser alpha and a small pack had meant little to him. "You can stay, but you follow Varris's rules. And if you step out of line, you deal with me. Got it?"

Her head bobbed frantically.

And just like that, the bunker got a little stranger. Three vampires, two werewolves, and a half-slayer thing…what could possibly go wrong?

When the bickering died down between the slayers and their families, the training commenced. An aura of dark determination had descended on the remaining recruits. Only a few had retreated. I respected their decision, but ultimately, knew it wouldn't do them any good if we were to fail. Mitica would hunt them down. We were all better off sticking together.

My fears mounted as adjustments to form continued. The recruits still possessed a level of clumsiness that made me nervous. If they made these plunders in a real fight, they'd be dead.

For the fifth time that afternoon, I swallowed back a mouthful of saliva. The muted heartbeats of the slayers combined with the thrill of fighting brought my new instincts to the forefront. My only consolation came in the form of Alucard's towering frame…never straying too far from me. His consciousness snapped at me when I slipped, keeping me in the present.

The changes in me hadn't been lost on the recruits. Their extra senses told them I had become dangerous, but it only seemed to spur them on to fight harder.

Sweating heavily, I stooped down to pick up my water bottle and took a long swig. I squinted in discomfort as it went down hard, feeling like I'd just swallowed a mouthful of gasoline. Coughing, I swiped a hand over my mouth and stared into the bottle. It didn't look cloudy, and as far as I knew, it had been filled only an hour ago. Certainly not long enough for it to start tasting funny.

I capped the water in irritation. Maybe the pipes needed to be checked.

Hope stepped up next, eyes bright with anticipation. Her heart thudded too loudly in my ears, and I wiggled my pinky finger in one of them to dispel the distracting noise. She had donned a pair of fingerless gloves along with what appeared to be a new uniform. Judging by the design, it had to be of Walter's own design. "This isn't hand to hand." I reminded her, twirling Assurance for emphasis.

A smirk wove to her pink lips. "I know." Reaching a hand up to her face she gripped a knuckle between her teeth and pulled, revealing a shiny wire.

Realization had laughter bubbling to my lips. "That's what you chose? Well, show me what you got."

And show me she did. At first, the choice of weapon hadn't been immediately clear. Hope had a speed that the other slayers lacked, after all. But then, it became clear. Hope could manipulate the wires with her telekinesis, weaving them through the air with deadly accuracy. She used techniques familiar to me, which meant Walter had been instructing her personally.

He'd found the perfect student in Hope Alayne Harred.

While I found victory in the first round, the sly slayer set a trap in the second round and ended up suspending me upside down in the air. I grinned from my vantage point, watching the young recruit staring up at me with a look of pure satisfaction. "Like a fly in a trap. I concede. But don't give your opponent time to get up. It might be the last thing you ever do."

She let me down and retracted her wires. A few shallow cuts ran across my arms, which had already begun to seal faster than usual. "Group five. Your job will be to ensure no one leaves Theta during the attack. If anything non-human comes out, your group will chase it down."

Hope couldn't have been more thrilled if she tried, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. I frowned at her overeagerness. Plenty of greenhorns in the past had fallen victim to their first mission out of overconfidence. "This isn't a game, kid. You'll be directly in the line of fire should Mitica decide to make a hasty retreat. I'm counting on all of you to not let that happen. Do you understand? You _will_ hold that line…with your lives if necessary."

The young recruit sobered significantly at that. "Yea, I get it."

I clapped her on the shoulder and shook it lightly. "I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't think you were all capable. This won't be like the Ireland incident." I had a few ideas to ensure we wouldn't be trapped again hiding away in my desk drawer.

She nodded and turned at Varris's commanding bark. "Ten laps, ladies! Don't make me chase you, so hustle!"

I snorted at that. The recruits were about as afraid of Varris as they were of Seras at this point. Only Walter and Alucard struck fear into their hearts.

 _"I find it's very motivating. Fear sorts the weak from the strong."_ Alucard hummed, drifting to my side to place his hand at my back again. The background noise of several heartbeats had started to get to me again. _"Are you well?"_

I shook my head at the question, letting a strand of sweaty hair fall into my eyes. _You and Desiree need to give it a break. It is what it is. Whatever happens next, I'll deal with it. Even if I'm not…human._ Getting used to the idea bothered me more than anything. I could still sweat and breathe like a human…even my heart beat within my chest. At some level, I'd retained those aspects of being human. But something vital had been carved away from me. The loss staggered me more than I cared to admit.

My stomach growled, and I stalked inside with a huff. It wasn't fair to be frustrated with Alucard, but I couldn't help but feel he was babysitting me.

Grabbing an apple out of the bowl, I jogged upstairs and began rifling through my drawers while the No Life King leaned against the opposite wall to watch. "Is it still necessary to draw me under hypnosis? Can Lamia still spy on us?" I had to cover my bases before I began literally drawing up my battle plans.

"You're still human, to an extent. And your current state leaves you vulnerable." His grin suggested that he certainly wasn't sorry that it would still be necessary to put me under.

Fingering the piece of chalk between my fingers, I drew in a long breath. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Alucard had crossed the room with a speed that even my new eyes couldn't follow and stood in front of my chair, placing his hands on the armrests and leaning towards me. His unique scent filled my nostrils, settling my nerves at his nearness. Sunset eyes held me prisoner against the back of the chair, drawing me almost into a paralytic state. The monster in the back of my head shrieked in protest, drawing a snarl from between my lips.

"This will not work if you don't relax." He cooed gently into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Minutes ticked by, and I finally began to feel the first vestiges of numbness. My eyelids began to droop as I drowned in the crimson sea of Alucard's irises. As I sagged completely in my chair, I dove headfirst into what felt like cold water.

I floated in darkness for what seemed like hours. Sinister eyes blinked at me from the darkness, and I could swear at times I heard voices. Little phantom whispers spoke my name, some calling me Phoenix, others my full name. But it was the ones that called me "Countess" that frightened me the most. They were louder and more insistent.

At the point where I thought I'd lose my mind if I lingered here any longer, feeling began returning to my limbs. The eyes winked closed one by one, until I could feel myself sitting in the chair again.

I gasped and pulled my heavy eyelids open, finding Alucard's face inches from my own. "Did it work?"

"We shall see." His eyes flickered to the open drawer to my right. "Chalk? What have you been up to, my dear?"

Plucking the stick of chalk out of the drawer along with the book, I gestured to the worn leather cover. "Alchemy. I've been experimenting with counter runes. If Mitica doesn't make a move at my recruits, he'll go for you next. Chalk is a safe medium. Same with charcoal." Pulling out a paper, I slid the counter rune across the desk to him. "I did some tinkering. And came up with this. Problem is fixing the rune on your person without using a dark medium. Walter's looking into it. I'd…really rather not stoop to my grandfather's level."

Alucard fixed a cool mask over his face, but I could tell this made him wildly uncomfortable. It wasn't something I wanted to resort to at all, but to stop Mitica, I needed to play his game.

"I figure if worst comes to worst, we can all get tattoos." I smirked at that and grabbed the apple off the table, biting into it.

I chewed slowly and paused, taking in the taste of the apple's juices. Something seemed off. Rather, the normally sweet fruit tasted somewhat musty…like it had been pulled from an old basement.

Nausea immediately gripped me, and I dropped the offending fruit on the desk. "Uh, I think the apples have gone bad."

Alucard picked up the apple and turned it over in his pale hands. "Your body no longer craves food." He rumbled thoughtfully.

Fear sank its icy talons into my chest. "No, no…I'm sure I'm just a little overwhelmed. It'll pass, you'll see." The alternative would be unacceptable.

A knock on the door broke through the tension, forcing the nosferatu to drop the subject for the moment. Judging by the heated look in his crimson eyes, I hadn't heard the last of it. "Come in."

Walter poked his head in. "Sincerest apologies for the intrusion, but Alucard's coffin has arrived."

I sighed in relief. I couldn't have asked for a better distraction. A little sleep could do him a lot of good.

He followed Walter to the door and stopped to look over his shoulder at me. _"Don't presume to be difficult. I was lenient with Seras, to her detriment. You_ will _drink if I deem it necessary."_

I growled in response, resisting the urge to bare my teeth. It would only enforce his point, and I was determined to prove him wrong. This was a flub. Tomorrow, I'd be over it.

Changes be damned, I wouldn't forfeit the last shred of my humanity without a fight.

 **AN:**

 **Alrighty, I'm back in business. Finally got internet set up in the new place. This transition has been so stressful, so thanks for bearing with me while I get settled into my new place.**

 **Had this scene in my head for so long, and it felt great to finally get it down on paper. Some big stuff coming without a lot breaks in between so I hope you all are ready!**

 **Thanks for enjoying it so far, and please leave a review if you're feeling generous!**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Chapter 44: To War_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but any OCs are mine.**

As it happened, I wasn't over it that next morning.

That night, I didn't sleep a wink. I felt wired and restless, darting to the window several times with the intense urge to jump out and run. To where, I couldn't say.

When the sun rose, exhaustion set in, and my stomach groaned in protest. Once again, I tried eating. This time, a heaping plate of bacon and eggs. I gagged at the taste but forced it down…only to vomit it all up later.

Sweating and shaking, I finally gave up and made my way to the closet to get into uniform. Only, my foot caught something on the way in and I fell face-first into my shoes. Inspection revealed that I'd tripped over Alucard's new coffin.

I ground my teeth at the revelation that he'd practically taken over my closet. Irritation ruled my emotions both from the exhaustion paired with the hunger that continued to grow with each passing hour. It took everything in my power not to leave a big scratch in the finely crafted coffin. He'd flay me for it.

Outside, things had dissolved into chaos under Varris's flimsy rule. While he could keep the attention of the younger recruits, the older group had lost interest. I grit my teeth at the absolute anarchy happening in the sparring ring.

Hope and Tierno stood in the middle, circling each other like a pair of goofy sharks. After a round of chanting, they collided in the middle, each trying to force each other out of the center ring.

"Stop cheating!" Tierno bellowed, already red in the face with exertion. "That's not fair!"

Hope only smirked. "My aspect isn't cheating. I'm merely using the gifts at my disposal." She mimicked my voice so well, that for a moment, I wasn't even angry…just impressed.

Like the big bad wolf, he huffed and he puffed, but he couldn't blow Hope over. Finally, after she seemed to have enough of toying with him, she threw him outside the circle and tossed her hands in the air as if begging for more applause from the enraptured audience.

Tierno grabbed his water bottle in embarrassment and, upon finding it empty, lifted it aloft. "This bitch empty!"

"Tierno!" I hollered, unable to stand back and watch the debacle any longer.

The teen blinked in shock, frozen with his water bottle in the air. The rest of the group stopped their giggling to stare as well, looking as guilty as could be.

Hope, however, would not be deterred. Crossing the ring in three strides, she snatched the bottle from Tierno's grip and hurled it towards the bunker with the force and accuracy of a professional baseball player. "YEET!"

A loud shatter broke the air, and pieces of glass rained down on the lawn. Hope balked at the sight and tried to escape into the crowd as blind fury bubbled to the surface of my calm. "Hope, Tierno…twenty laps, NOW! And come clean this shit up when you're done!"

"I told you she'd notice!" Tierno whined, flipping his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he began his punishment.

Hope's finger twitched, but at a second glance at me, seemed to rethink the crude gesture I had no doubt was coming.

"Get busy!" I bellowed at the remaining recruits, causing them to scatter like a flock of pheasants. Scrubbing at my face, I tried to regain control of my anger. In another 48 hours, they were liable to die, and they were acting like it was spring break.

Elis came bounding out of the bunker, curls bouncing as he glanced back at the broken window. "So, I see things are going well."

I shot him a venomous look, and he put his hands up, palms forward to placate me. "Sorry, bad joke I guess."

"I can't help them if they won't help themselves." The frustration eeked out in my tone. "This isn't a game. They _will_ die if they aren't ready."

"Chances are, they already know. That's why they're acting up." Elis shrugged as if the entire situation wasn't a big deal. "It these are their last few days, do you really think they want to sulk about?"

Maybe he had a point. Perhaps I should take a page from Desiree's book and let the chips fall where they may. Maybe…in another universe, I would have been born with the ability to step back from a problem. But, not in this one. "Well, you don't have to live forever knowing you always could have done more." I bit back, shoving my sunglasses further up my nose.

"Maybe not, but I still worry. It's you teaching them, and I know you do your best."

"My best isn't always good enough." I shook my head as Tierno shoved Hope into the bushes on their third lap around the bunker.

"Ye of little faith." Elis playfully nudged my shoulder with his own.

Lunch came and went, with little progress on training. When I wasn't thinking about my stomach or the throbbing sensation in my teeth, I was yelling at the recruits for one infraction or another.

In truth, I missed Alucard's presence at my back. It made dealing with the extra sensations easier. And, to be honest, I missed his easy smirk. _God, when did I become such a sap?_

But he needed the rest, and he wasn't alone there. I needed a good night's sleep as well.

The aches worsened, taking little bits of my sanity with every hour. Seras woke early and found me in my office at dinner. I poked at the food miserably, hating how even the smell bothered me now. My wine glass had emptied twice now…it seemed to be the only thing that still tasted good, if not better than before. However, my brain lacked the fogginess that usually took hold, and I had a suspicion getting drunk was no longer possible for me.

"It isn't going to work." She finally broke the silence, ruby eyes somberly watching me prod my steak with my fork.

The utensil clattered to the plate and I pushed it away. "I'll starve first. I don't give a damn what Alucard thinks."

"You're not doing anyone any good! Trust me!" The draculina's eyebrows furrowed. "You'll snap and hurt someone on accident."

"I'm not even sure that's what I need. Dr. Howard's been running tests on my blood all day and he still can't figure it out." I nibbled on the loose piece of skin on my thumb, as if the action would stave off the hunger gnawing at my stomach.

"It can't hurt to try." She pleaded.

I shook my head. "You can't know that. Look, I'm fine. A little starvation isn't going to kill me."

"Maybe not, but it's going to compromise your ability to teach them." I'd known Seras long enough to tell when she wasn't going to back down.

Now that, was a solid point. Even today, it proved difficult to think clearly. "I have a dwindling list of things that make me human. I don't want to shorten that list any more than I have to. Just…let me deal with Mitica first. And then…then I'll consider it." It wasn't my intention to starve to death, but it was my right to fight off this thing as long as humanly possible.

"Let her figure it out on her own, ma chere. She's stubborn, but she'll come around. They always do." Pip's chuckle filled the space. "Isn't that right?"

"Luckily for you." Seras grinned, a hint of pink in her cheeks.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh, stop…it's too adorable."

Seras thankfully stopped lecturing me for the moment, but I had a feeling she would be back to work on me later.

I didn't see Alucard that night, but I could sense him lingering just outside my room as I battled sleeplessness. Once again, it would seem I'd go another night without rest.

In the morning, Dominic met me in the conference room to discuss rune application. He seemed to be taking my appearance in stride, carefully skirting around the subject as he discussed his interest in Mitica's alchemy.

"Bastard's clever, but you're slipperier than most." He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

The hunger howled up from the depths of my stomach as I watched him enjoy his breakfast, only made worse by the sound of his heartbeat thudding loudly in the small room.

"Guess I'm hard to kill." I grinned a little too wide, then shut my mouth when the seasoned Elder flinched at the sight of my teeth.

"Are you eating, kid? You look a little scrawny." He seemed to be testing the waters, entering territory he hadn't dared to approach before.

"I'm fine." The lie came easily now after being repeated so often. I didn't care if anyone bothered to believe it. It wasn't for their benefit anyway. For my own sanity, I needed to believe nothing had changed.

Dominic didn't appear to agree, but returned to the matter at hand. "You say wearing these runes as clothing will be more effective?"

"In effect. It's not a fix-all but it'll keep them off some of his nastier traps."

"Good. I'll have a word with Walter and make sure this gets added to uniform." He picked up the ink picture of my homemade rune, studying it before setting it down and frowning. "And take the morning…seriously. You look like you need sleep." He tapped the table with his index finger and stood up.

As he left, I sighed in relief as the strength of his scent faded. I swallowed back the excess saliva in my mouth, feeling disgusting for my body's perverse reaction to his presence. I wanted so badly to ask if Seras had felt the same way, but admitting how bad the sensations gripped me would only bring on another lengthy lecture.

The sun beat down on the back of my neck once I worked up the courage to brave the outside. Grunts and the clashing of weapons sounded in the background as I worked my body to the limit. Sweat dripped off my nose as my arms shook from the effort. I'd only been doing pushups for about ten minutes, and already I felt exhausted. Even in my sports bra and a pair of shorts, the sun felt hotter than it had ever been.

Eventually, my arms gave out, and I flopped down on my stomach in the dirt, breathing heavily. Frustrated and dirty, I hoisted myself up onto my knees, sitting on my feet. As I brushed the dirt off my torso, I tried not to flinch at much weight I'd lost. I tilted my head towards the sky, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. The taste, while wrong, assuaged the horrendous ache in my belly for just a split second. Planting my hands on my hips, I breathed through it, trying not to listen to the rapid hearts beating too close.

Finding some modicum of strength, I heaved myself back to my feet, resting my hands on my knees. Nearby, two recruits from the younger group sparred. Usually the younger group lacked in form, but they appeared to be doing better than expected.

I watched with interest until one was pushed roughly to the dirt. He sat up, dazed, and brought his elbow to his face. Fresh blood welled from the scrape, painting a path down his arm.

My eyes darted to the droplets, making the monster inside lash at her restraints. Hunger so vile carved a path through my body…trying to claw at the substance.

The young recruit grinned toothily at his companion, laughing as he slapped a handful of dirt over the scrape. Part of me whimpered as the substance concealed the scent.

Both boys glanced up at the noise, immediately jumping to attention. "Sorry! Didn't see you there, sir!"

I came out of the red haze in a rush, shocked at how close I'd moved to them without even knowing it. My hands were curled at my sides like claws, and I took a step back from them. "Carry…carry on." I managed to bark at them, wanting to retreat as far away from the sweating recruits as possible.

Darting away, I ran up to my office and shut the door. Up here, in my own private sanctuary, the desires were less poignant. Still, that little slip scared the hell out of me. Taking a seat in my chair, I swiped a hand over my face. Alchemy books and various paperwork littered my desk. I'd never maintained a very clean desk in the first place, but the cluttered mess it was now surprised me.

Who the hell crawled inside me and replaced who I used to be? Surely I couldn't be this different. The real me wouldn't even think about hurting one of her own recruits. And Seras had said so herself…it never changed who you were originally.

Yet, there was that lingering doubt nibbling away at my confidence. Lamia was crazy, and maybe she had always been crazy, but what if becoming what she was changed her. There were too many variables to consider. I had on file everything we knew about the vampiress, but we still didn't know how she managed to survive the change. And aside from her and obviously myself, I had no other reference.

At this point, I feared Lamia more than Mitica…because she knew something I didn't. Her taunts were like barbs, making me doubt myself. Worse, they were working. It was one thing to deny her claims that we "weren't so different" when I was human, but now, I couldn't be sure. Hell, who was I to deny being any different than Radu, Az, or any of the other shitheads who tried to kill me in the past.

Then, that old conversation with Alucard hit me…when he'd once mused about something similar.

 _"You prefer to hunt. I can relate."_

 _"It's not the same thing…"_

 _"Isn't it? Does your heart not race? Do your muscles not tighten in anticipation for the kill?"_

I felt sick to my stomach. I'd passed it off at the time as him just trying to rile me up but now it all made sense. He'd seen it a long time ago, and suffered through my denial patiently. Slayers suffered through the necessities of their roles in life while enjoying the small bits of peace in between. I'd always thrived on constantly having something to do. Fighting pumped the blood, made life worth living when everything else had gone wrong.

The epiphany had me on my feet in a second with a hand clasped over my mouth.

Every Elder…ever single man and woman on the Convention of Twelve…had put me in a position of power. None the wiser, they'd offered it to me on a silver platter and I took it because the power to shape things the way I wanted was finally within my grasp. All this time I thought I was doing everyone a favor but in reality, I'd been grasping for more.

This monster rattling her cage couldn't be a stranger…she had just been hiding behind good intentions. It had always been there, waiting for the opportunity.

Suddenly, the room felt too stifling. My heart hammered in my ears as I attempted to find an escape. In the process, I ran smack-dab into something much more unyielding than the wall.

Of course, Alucard had been listening…to every damn thing. Not that it mattered…he knew everything already. Fury sparked inside me, and I began beating my fists on his chest madly. "You knew! You knew and you didn't say a damn thing! How could you?!"

Alucard ducked his head, ebony locks concealing his eyes from view. "You needed to come to your own understanding."

"Fuck that!" I screamed, continuing my assault while he stubbornly refused to defend himself. At this point, I wished he would. How could I have been allowed to get this far? "Why didn't you stop me? Now it's too late!" Fisting his shirt in my hands, I pushed him against the wall. When he didn't respond, the dam broke. "Answer me, goddammit!"

His head lifted, his aristocratic features registering sorrow. My chest ached at sight. "It is not something simply revealing the truth to you would have stopped." His hands came up to rest gently atop my clenched fists.

And there it was. That stupid unspoken word: Fate. For whatever reason, God gave some of us a lust for power so great that it ruled us from the shadows…unseen. Or, maybe I wasn't giving humanity enough credit. After all, we did plenty of terrible things on our own. "Knowing what you know…why did you come back? How could you…love someone like that?"

Carefully, the Count began to unravel my tightened fists. "In the spirit of transparency, that trait attracted me to you, at first. Most humans revel in it but you…you denied it. And it fascinated me."

My shoulders sagged, and I pressed my face into his shirt. "At first?"

His lips pressed against my hair, and I could swear I felt him smile. "Despite your obvious lust for power, your strength rivaled my own. You were, without a doubt, nearly my mirror image without it." Releasing my hands, he lifted my chin up to lock eyes with me. "I was weak…too weak to contend with my desires. Yet, there you were…battling them like a true warrior."

"I don't feel much like I'm winning." I mumbled into his chest. In fact, this felt more like a loss than anything I'd ever endured. Part of me wondered how many others had seen my little quirk. Nothing ever got past Glinda, and Integra…she had to have known. That thought alone disturbed me more than anything.

"It rarely will." He mused, trailing a claw over my jaw. "Now will you drink?"

Shivering, I slid my arms around his waist. "I…I'm not…ready."

Alucard's consciousness prodded mine. _"Come. You need rest, then."_

Relief flooded me as I realized he wouldn't push me…at least, not this time. Still, I frowned as he led me to the closet and pushed the door open, revealing his coffin.

He tugged on my arm, and I glanced up at him in confusion. "Yes, it's very nice. Think I've got my bed though…thanks anyway."

Alucard arched an ebony eyebrow and held me fast. _"It isn't a request. Get in."_

Squirming under the force of his crimson stare, I swallowed a lump in my throat and slid the cover back. Instead of seeing the inner lining of the coffin, I saw only a yawning pit of blackness.

As I began to pull back, a light push sent me off balance, sailing headfirst into the coffin. A brief shriek passed my lips as the darkness enveloped me almost entirely.

I thrashed only momentarily, suspended in the in-between before another body settled in beside me. Only then, did I feel the sensation of cushioning underneath me. Sucking in a breath, I grabbed hold of Alucard's midsection and held on for dear life. I couldn't fathom why I expected anything of his to be normal. Still, enveloped in his arms, I felt safe from whatever might be lurking in the inky blackness.

Even more curious, I actually felt tired. My protests died on my lips as my face split in a yawn. A slightly darker blob in the darkness flitted past, and I snuggled back into Alucard's arms with a shudder.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of my neck. _"This coffin is my kingdom. You're safe here."_

 _Was there any doubt?_ I teased back, turning in his arms to find his crimson eyes burning like live coals in the darkness.

Our legs tangled together, bringing us closer. His cool breath washed over my face, and my instincts flared into overdrive once again. Before I could grapple with the new desire forming in my head, my lips latched hungrily onto his.

The Count froze for a moment at the action before a slow rumble built in his chest. The sound only egged me on as I chanced grazing my teeth over his bottom lip. Shyness warred with the part of me that didn't care for propriety at the moment. I still wasn't sure what he completely thought of the new me.

I wasn't left to wait long when he responded with a hunger that rivaled my own. The extra senses were almost overwhelming, and I struggled not to get distracted. Through our mental link, Alucard's desires only amplified my own. A hiss broke through my teeth as he bit down on my collarbone, likely leaving a very visible mark. But it cooled my ardor long enough to come back to myself momentarily.

A flush crept up my cheeks as I realized where my hands had strayed to. Groping him in his coffin wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I envisioned ever taking our relationship further. _Sorry._

 _"As much as I enjoy your eagerness, my dear, you need to rest."_ His voice rasped in my mind, loaded with enough lust to singe the hair off a nun.

I pouted at the rejection, unwilling to admit he was right. _I'm not tired anymore._ Of course, my body thought it fit to betray me at that moment, releasing another long-drawn out yawn.

 _"No? Well, my mistake."_ Alucard simpered, the tendrils of his hair tickling my cheeks as he nuzzled my neck.

My limbs continued to get heavier and I sighed in resignation. _Fine, you win._

Those three words seemed to be the magic trick, because a rough purr of delight escaped him. Tucking my head against his arm, he cocooned around me in the strange, ethereal place.

Calling what I did sleeping wouldn't have been entirely accurate. Even while I drifted in a seascape of strange dreams, I could hear the sounds occurring outside of Alucard's coffin. In fact, my hearing was so defined, I could pick out distinctive footsteps treading throughout the bunker. Walter's smooth, almost undetectable gait contrasted sharply with Desiree's confident stomping. Elis tended to shuffle, and I could hear his fingertips drumming on the handle of the fridge in the kitchen. Olivia's waddle especially made me smile, and my hearing picked up the sound of the extra heartbeat…tiny, like the soft fluttering of a bird's wings.

The soothing melody lulled me into a deeper sleep, and I eventually shut out the noises in the other rooms…focusing solely on the arms wrapped around me.

At some point, my brain must have totally shut off, because I was rudely awakened by a violent tremor. Blinking my eyes open, I squinted into the gloom, groping at the open space next to me. Alucard wasn't there. Maneuvering onto my back, I felt above my head for the catch.

When the lid slid off the coffin, sweltering heat rushed inside. Smoke filled my lungs, and my eyes immediately began to water. Dropping to the ground, I coughed and brought my shirt over my mouth. Alarms blared somewhere in the bunker, and I crawled to my closet door, fumbling with the overheated handle.

The door swung open, revealing a gaping hole the size of a large vehicle in my office wall. Moonlight shone down unimpeded onto the debris and broken glass littering the carpet. Flames licked up the walls hungrily, charring anything recognizable in their path.

It took several moments of stupidly blinking at the chaos in front of me before I was finally able to move. Scrabbling on my hands and knees, I squinted through the thick smoke in search of Assurance.

Another loud boom shook the floor, shaking loose more debris. A scream rose in the night, chilling me down to my bones. I inhaled deeply through my nose and winced at the odor only thinly masked by the smoke. It seemed a cross between decaying fish and charcoal.

Silvery light caught my attention, and I spotted Assurance's curved blade buried beneath the sad remains of my desk. I tossed pieces left and right, unearthing the rest of the weapon. My stomach sank to my toes as I pulled it free and promptly dropped it as it seared my unprotected palms. The fire must have burned the grip away. "Dammit!"

I looked around for something…anything to protect my hands, and ended up ripping up the blackened remains of my bedspread. Tying the cloth around my hands, I snatched the weapon off the ground and headed for the stairs.

The smoke thinned as I reached the bottom, enough for me to see the true state of the bunker. Smoldering holes as wide as mini-vans created a look similar to swiss cheese.

Recruits brushed past me, eyes the size of dinner plates and faces smeared with soot. As I emerged into the front lawn, I stopped cold.

Two young girls, whom I recognized as Aster and Cara, clung to each other on the steps. Long tracks of tears cut through the soot on their cheeks as they averted their eyes from the bloodied sheet lying at their feet. Another group with Tierno at the lead stood with their backs against the bunker, eyes tilted towards the sky as if watching for something.

A dozen or so charred forms littered the yard, vaguely human shaped. Smoke still rose from the curled-up forms, hands poised in front of their faces in a last minute attempt to defend themselves.

My knees hit the dirt as my legs gave out from underneath me. _No, they can't be my recruits…they can't be…_

Hands grabbed me by the forearms and yanked me to my feet violently. Desiree's face appeared in my vision, eyes wide in panic. "Get up now! We have to stop that thing!"

"My recruits…" I let the slayer tug on my arms all she wanted as I stared at the bodies quickly dissolving into ash in the snow.

"They're gone, Ryder. And we will be to if we don't kill that thing!" She snarled, tugging more forcefully.

 _No, no, no…_ My mind couldn't stop replaying my denial. Not my students…not my students. The shock only slightly numbed the horrendous tearing sensation in my chest.

"God help us…it's coming back!" Desiree's terrified voice snapped me back to the present, and I numbly fell into step beside her.

"What's coming back?"

"I don't know. But it's fast. Seras took a shot at it and it bounced off. Fire grenades too. Shook them off like they were nothing. Elis and Walter are in the copter. Shit, if they don't get that thing out of the sky…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. A screech worthy of a being that crawled up from the pits of hell split the air, making every hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My teeth pulsed, and an involuntary keen worked its way up my throat. Deep on an instinctual level, I knew we were in serious trouble.

Harsh wind beat down on us a split second before the air heated up around us. White-hot flames burst forth from the sky, blasting into the dirt and missing us by mere inches. The rotten fish smell filled my nostrils as Desiree tackled me out of the way.

A deep, hollow whoosh sounded overhead, and a shadow overtook the light of the moon. The low light glittered off millions of ebony scales, and broad wings swallowed up the stars. Tilting, it turned on a dime and hovered above the trees. Its harsh wingbeats blew back the fragile pines like matchsticks. Heat waves simmered over its wicked scales, creating strange mirages in the night sky.

The dragon…free from its master at last. Mitica had just demonstrated the pinnacle of his alchemical exploits. The sacrifice alone required to summon the beast had to have been immeasurable. Not to mention bringing it to heel.

Molten gold eyes fixed on me underneath a crown of horns, and with sickening awareness, I spotted the rune glowing in the middle of its forehead.

Unmistakably, a Cromwell rune.

"That thing's blocking the only escape route. Varris and Edi are in charge of evac, but they need time." Desiree sneered up at the massive creature, brandishing her whip.

I turned to face the burning bunker, watching the embers drift lazily into the sky. The anguish threatened to consume me from the inside out, coiling around my heart and squeezing like an evil boa constrictor. It took all the effort I had left to bite back the tears burning like acid in my eyes. They didn't deserve this fate. They'd barely begun to live.

Slowly, turbulent outrage churned up from the cauldron of my own emotions. Sparks zipped off my skin, and a long drawn out hiss passed through my bared teeth. _Alucard._

One second was all it took for the nightwalker to respond to my call. Armor clinked together as he materialized from the shadows, taking Desiree by surprise.

He was a vision in his old armor…an imposing figure on the battlefield heralding promises of death and destruction. In the moonlight, he could have been one of the stars in the sky with how the moonlight reflected off his armor. The wind played in the riotous curls of his hair and sent his cape flaring out behind him like a pair of bat wings. _"Is it time, my dear?"_

I nodded slowly. "It's time."

An insane light burned in his eyes. I'd just offered him a perfect gift on a silver platter. Chaos…destruction…the thrill of bloodshed. He wanted it all, and I couldn't help but feel almost jealous.

Because for the sake of not denying my desires…I wanted all of them. Their blood would be penance for the innocent lives lost tonight. I hated that he or someone else would take that away from me.

It was time to end it. Tonight, hell would indeed sing.

 **AN:**

 **I had to yank this chapter out of my head kicking and screaming, but I finally managed it. As a writer, I get hung up on the weirdest things, I swear. I can blow through an action scene but get caught up on how someone walks across a room.**

 **Anyway, brace yourselves for the heavy stuff. Cause I'm not holding back from here on out.**

 **Thanks for all your patience so far, and for all the favorites and reviews. They really keep me going. As always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
